Renaissance
by CassiopeeW
Summary: Fic post-Arc HM. Ulquiorra revient à la vie, contraint à vivre aux antipodes de sa nature profonde. Une personne le soutiendra, quoi qu'il arrive. Nombreux autres personnages dont Byakuya, Hisagi, Ichigo, Renji, Shinji, Grimmjow etc. couples. 2eme arc en cours : Retour au HM. Chap 29 en ligne. Je suis Charlie ...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo._

_Rating : K+ pour le moment._

_Cela fait peu de temps que je m'intéresse à Bleach. J'y suis venu parce qu'après avoir vu plusieurs épisodes où je n'ai strictement rien compris, j'ai commencé à lire toutes les infos disponibles sur wikipédia, notamment. Au fil des nuits qui se raccourcissaient à force d'ingurgiter des épisodes, j'en suis venu aux arcs des Arrancars, du Hueco Mundo et à un personnage qui m'intrigue autant qu'il me fascine. _

_Et surtout, alors que cela fait des mois que je n'ai plus eu envie d'écrire, l'envie m'est revenue. Rien que pour ça, merci à Bleach_

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 1 : réveil au Sereitei**

Le blanc fut la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Le blanc et cette lumière éblouissante et agressive qui irritait ses prunelles. Puis ce furent les cris qui heurtèrent ses oreilles habituées au silence. C'était donc cela l'enfer ? Une migraine le saisit aussitôt mais il s'aperçut aussi que hormis ses yeux, le reste de son corps ne semblait pas vouloir se mouvoir.

- Kurotsuchi-sama ! Kurotsuchi-sama ! Kurotsuchi-samaaaa !

Le hurlement se poursuivit au-dehors de l'univers blanc dans le lequel il se trouva mais il ne put goûter à ce calme qu'un très court laps de temps. Déjà, il entendait les pas précipités revenir vers lui, mais beaucoup plus nombreux.

- Laissez passer Kurotsuchi-sama !

- Sensei ! Il s'est réveillé alors que nous n'y croyons plus !

- Baka ! Il n'y a que vous qui n'y croyez plus ... Poussez-vous que je puisse contempler mon oeuvre !

Le blanc fit place à l'ombre lorsque ledit Kurotsuchi se pencha au-dessus de lui. Deux yeux perçants s'approchèrent de son visage et il reçut une lumière aveuglante dans son oeil droit puis dans le gauche. Il sentit qu'on lui ouvrit la mâchoire, qu'on vérifiait ses oreilles. On le tâtait, on l'auscultait de tout part, a priori sans fin, telle une souris de laboratoire sur le point de se faire disséquer. Kurotsuchi se redressa, ramenant à nouveau la lumière sur lui. Il était fatigué et voulait juste fermer les yeux et dormir. Le raffut autour de lui finit par s'estomper alors qu'il retombait dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Le capitaine de la 12eme division esquissa un sourire d'auto-satisfaction. Contre toute attente, son expérience avait réussi ! Il avait presque fait un miracle. Il se tourna vers ses assistants hébétés et beugla quelques ordres d'une voix forte, les faisant s'envoler telle une nuée d'insectes. Seule resta auprès de lui la calme Nemu à laquelle il ordonna de ne pas quitter son « expérience ». Maintenant qu'il était éveillé il serait difficile pour lui de le cacher plus longtemps. Il se permit néanmoins d'attendre encore quelques jours.<p>

Ces quelques jours permirent à l'expérience de retrouver des forces. Progressivement, il prit d'avantage conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Une sorte de laboratoire aux murs, sol et plafond blancs, avec des appareillages plus ou moins complexes, qui émettaient des bips constants ou autres stridulations diverses et variés. Il comprit bientôt que tous ces appareils le maintenaient en état, l'empêchant de disparaître une nouvelle fois dans le vent. La mémoire lui revenait progressivement.

Au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient il prenait aussi conscience de la présence de ses organes et des douleurs qui accompagnaient sa renaissance. Il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête mais vu qu'il ne sentait aucun de ses membres il imaginait que seul son torse s'était reconstitué. Pour le moment, car il ressentait chaque millimètre que son corps gagnait sur le vide au prix de mille douleurs. Comment ce fou l'avait fait revenir ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Et puis, un matin tout s'accéléra. Ses organes étaient à nouveau complètement opérationnels ; il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour achever sa reconstruction. Son reiatsu émit de violentes pulsations qui ébranlèrent la salle blanche, fit tomber les appareils auxquels il était branché et fit craquer d'une manière sinistre la table sur laquelle il était allongé encore une minute auparavant. Une aura verte l'entoura alors que ses bras et ses jambes se reconstituaient. Des ailes suivirent, fouettant le vent fou que créait son reiatsu. Un hurlement naquit au fond de sa gorge, roula le long de ses cordes vocales et déferla hors de sa bouche, emplissant le bloc tout entier, faisant trembler les murs et tomber raide mort quelques assistants présents dans le couloir. L'onde de choc se répercuta aux quatre coins du Sereitei avant de se calmer.

Il se redressa péniblement sur ses jambes au milieu des vents tourbillonnants, les ailes déployées et leva les yeux sur la jeune lieutenant debout quelques mètres plus loin. Leurs regards verts s'accrochèrent alors qu'elle fit un mouvement de recul. Devant la jeune Nemu, Murcielago venait de renaître de ses cendres.

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi, alors devant son grand ordinateur, haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer en prenant la décharge de reiatsu de plein fouet.<p>

- Je crois que le dernier stade est atteint et il vaut mieux que je rejoigne mon expérience avant les autres.

En effet, il sentait déjà les reiatsus des différents capitaines et de leurs lieutenants venir des quatre coins du Sereitei, prêts à en découdre avec l'auteur de toute cette agitation. Il marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles en sentant également se rapprocher celui du capitaine de la 1ere division. Si lui-même faisait le déplacement, son expérience risquait fort de tourner court. Or, s'il y avait une chose que Kurotsuchi détestait au plus haut point, c'était qu'on le prive de ses nouveaux joujoux !

Il fut le premier sur les lieux et rejoignit Nemu qui fait toujours face à l'homme qui venait de renaitre de ses cendres. Non, pas un homme, mais un Arrancar ... et pas n'importe quel Arrancar mais un Espada, sans doute l'un des plus dangereux. Ce dernier regarda le savant avec un air parfaitement neutre.

Kurotsuchi claqua la langue de satisfaction. Tout y était. L'Arrancar était entier de ses cornes à ses pieds, en passant par ses ailes, ses marques noires sous ses yeux, son trou de Hollow, jusqu'au tatouage sur son pectoral. Il était dans sa première forme, pas la plus dangereuse et pourtant les émanations de son reiatsu avaient déjà suffit à tuer une bonne vingtaine de ses assistants. Les yeux verts ne le lâchaient pas alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

- Si tu approches encore, je te tue.

La voix était gutturale et rocailleuse, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps.

- Bien sûr ! C'est ce que tu voudrais faire ... mais tu ne le pourras pas !

Murcielago fronça les sourcils et leva son doigt, prêt à lancer son cero.

- Kurotsuchi ! Hurla une voix derrière eux. Baisse toi !

Un froid glacial envahit ce qui restait de la pièce et une vague de glace se déchargea vers l'Arrancar.

- Baka ! Maugréa le savant en se plaçant entre l'attaque et l'Arrancar, la renvoyant net à son auteur qui n'en crut pas ses yeux. Que croyez-vous faire ? Me sauver ? Baka.

Hitsugaya Toshiro n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il savait le savant complètement fêlé mais de la à protéger un Espada qui avait apparu de nulle part au milieu du Sereitei alors qu'il était sensé être mort.

- Kurotsuchi ! Espèce de malade ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pousses-toi de là ! Il va attaquer !

En effet, l'Arrancar n'avait pas perdu son objectif et le cero apparut au bout de son doigt. Mais au même moment, les nouveaux arrivants, au lieu de voir la déflagration monstrueuse immanquablement prévisible, virent l'Arrancar tomber à genou, hurlant de douleur en se tenant la tête et quitter sa forme de Murcielago. Il respirait avec difficulté et semblait incapable de se redresser.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Hitsuyaga au savant qui se grattait distraitement l'oreille.

- Tu es si stupide, renifla-t-il avec dédain. Crois-tu vraiment que je l'aurai ramené à la vie sans, au préalable, lui avoir coupé les ailes ?

Hitsugaya ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le reste de la cavalerie arrivait à leur côté.

- Taishou ! Appela Rangiku. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- c'est toi qui l'a ramené ? Siffla Hitsugaya, complètement éberlué.

- qui d'autre pour réaliser un tel exploit ? Insista Kurotsuchi avec prétention.

Hitsugaya fut sur le point de le frapper en le traitant de fou furieux lorsque le vénérable capitaine de la 1ere division s'approcha, les yeux fermés, en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

- Pourrais-je avoir une explication sur ce chaos ! Ordonna-t-il sur un ton autoritaire qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

Le savant s'approcha de lui et lui fit face, se mettant avec précaution entre son expérience et les autres capitaines.

- Oui, j'ai tenté une petite expérience. Au cours de l'un de mes passages au Hueco Mundo, je suis tombé par hasard sur des poussières mêlées au sable blanc. Ces infimes quantités de poussière semblaient pulser des particules de reiatsu. J'en ai donc apporté avec moi pour tenter d'en deviner la source. En étudiant ce phénomène, j'ai pensé que je pourrai peut-être recréer un Hollow pour pouvoir l'étudier. En fait de Hollow, il s'est avéré que c'était un Arrancar doté de pouvoir de régénération. Je n'ai donné qu'un coup de pouce à la nature qui s'est chargée de faire le reste.

Yamamoto ne parut pas plus convaincu que les autres capitaines ... Kurotsuchi subissant les hasards de la nature, çà ressemblait à une mauvaise blague.

- Et maintenant ?

- Il ne peut nous attaquer. J'ai bloqué son cero avec un poison. S'il veut en déclencher un, aussitôt un poison se répand dans tout son corps, lui faisant subir d'atroces douleurs et le faisant revenir à sa forme primaire d'Arrancar. Il souffrira ainsi au moins vingt-quatre heures avant que la douleur cesse progressivement.

- Quel intérêt de l'avoir ramené si on peut même pas s'amuser avec lui ? Demanda Kenpachi en regardant l'Arrancar encore au sol.

- Pour la science évidemment ! S'exclama Kurotsuchi outré. Je viens de faire renaitre un être vivant à partir de poussières ! Je suis génial !

Kuchiki Byakuya et Ukitake Jyuushiro échangèrent un regard consterné. Kyouraku bailla d'ennui et Unohana Retsu parut affligée. Les lieutenants se mirent à murmurer entre eux avant de jacasser franchement. Un coup de canne frappé au sol remit l'attention sur Yamamoto qui avait ouvert les yeux et s'approchait à présent de l'Arrancar toujours plié en deux sur le sol.

- Lamentable, grogna-t-il. Comment puis-je être entouré d'autant d'esprits simplets ? Capitaine Unohana, prenez cet être tourmenté au sein de la 4eme division et soignez-le ! Kurotsuchi, suivez-vous et racontez-moi toute l'histoire ... la véritable histoire et pas cet amalgame de sottises plus grosses que vous. Capitaine Hitsugaya, établissez une défense autour de la 4eme division au cas où notre invité tenterait une sortie. Les autres, rentrez dans vos quartiers, d'autres ordres suivront.

- Bien, Yamamoto-sama !

Tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant lui.

- Rangiku ! Appela Hitsugaya. Commence les préparatifs de défense. J'escorterai le capitaine Unohana jusqu'à la 4eme division avec cette chose.

Unohana soupira et appela son lieutenant qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, vraisemblablement pas rassurée par la tournure des évènements. Elles regardèrent la silhouette fine de l'Arrancar, toujours pliée au sol. La douleur devait être immense vu les crispations constantes de sa mâchoire. Il ouvrit un instant les yeux croisant leurs regards bienveillants. C'était donc ça le Sereitei ? Une maison de fous, oui !

- Tsch... laissa-t-il échapper.

La mort lui parut soudain bien douce.

* * *

><p>Vingt-quatre heures plus tard<p>

- Bonjour.

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent au son de la voix douce et posée de Retsu Unohana.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre aux murs blancs et laissa la lumière inonder la pièce.

- J'espère que les douleurs ont enfin cessé de vous tourmenter. D'après ce que nous avait dit Kurotsuchi-sama, cela devrait être le cas.

Elle approcha sa main du front de l'Arrancar lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta avec un réflexe qui la prit de court. Son reiatsu fléchit un court instant, suffisamment pour qu'arrive une Rangiku essoufflée, la main sur son Zanpakto, prête à le dégainer.

- Unohana-sama ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, Rangiku-san. Merci. Il a été autant surpris que moi, je suppose.

- Tsch...

Le « il » en question tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, laissant le soleil et la lumière caresser son visage. Il entendit le clic caractéristique d'une arme retournant dans son fourreau et les pas de Rangiku s'éloigner. L'autre femme était toujours à ses côtés. Sa main se posa sur son front, sans doute pour y chercher une trace de chaleur qu'elle ne trouva pas.

- Vous êtes glacé, remarqua-t-elle simplement.

- Je suis un Arrancar.

- Je suppose que vous voulez dire par là que c'est normal. Veuillez excuser mon ignorance. J'avoue ne pas avoir soigné beaucoup d'Arrancar. Avez-vous encore mal ?

- Non.

- Bien, c'est un bon début. Maintenant que vous êtes revenu à vous, et revenu grâce à Kurotsuchi-sama, Yamamoto-sama va devoir décider de votre sort. Je vais l'informer de votre réveil.

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est un homme juste, même s'il reste parfois un peu campé sur ses positions. Pour votre propre sécurité, ne tentez pas de sortir d'ici sans moi, les gardes de Hisugaya-sama n'attendent qu'une occasion de vous tomber dessus. Je vous conseille d'être patient.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la détaillant de ses yeux verts. Elle parlait toujours avec bienveillance, sans aucune animosité envers lui, un Espada.

- Quel est votre nom ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Ulquiorra ... Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Ulquiorra. J'espère que vous trouverez rapidement votre place parmi nous.

Il écarquilla les yeux, chose hautement rare chez lui. Un Arrancar à sa place parmi les Shinigamis ? De mieux en mieux !

* * *

><p>Retsu Unohana parvint enfin dans la salle du Conseil où l'attendaient déjà les autres capitaines et Yamamoto. Elle s'inclina avec respect devant lui et commença son rapport.<p>

- Ulquiorra Schiffer vient de s'éveiller, les troubles liés au poison se sont dissipés. Il reste assez faible, je suppose à cause du manque de nourriture et de sa rapide régénération. Il est calme et ne semble rien attendre de nous.

Yamamoto hocha la tête et le capitaine reprit sa place habituelle.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui à présent qu'il se trouve au Sereitei ? Demanda Ukitake. Le renvoyer au Hueco Mundo me paraît dangereux. Le garder ici ne me semble pas plus approprié.

- Je peux le tuer alors ? Ça m'amuserait au moins deux minutes ! S'éleva la voix pleine d'espoir de Kenpachi.

- Nous pouvons toujours le sceller et l'emprisonner non loin d'Aizen, jeta Soifon haineuse.

- Je peux le récupérer à présent ? J'ai encore de nombreuses choses à étudier sur lui ! Son cas est unique !

- Ce n'est pas le seul « cas » ici ! Marmonna Kuchiki entre ses dents en obsenrvant le savant face à lui.

- Silence ! Tonna Yamamoto. Silence ! Vous me mettez dans l'embarras, capitaine Kurotsuchi. Quelle idée baroque que celle-ci ! Mais en y réfléchissant, l'Espada Schiffer a toutes les qualités pour devenir un shinigami acceptable. A condition bien sûr qu'il accepte non pas de manger les âmes, mais de les sauver. A condition également qu'il ne dirige plus des Hollows mais qu'il les combatte.

Plusieurs capitaines ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Un Espada devenir un Shinigami. L'inverse s'était déjà produit avec les Vizards, mais pas à un tel niveau.

- J'ai dit ! Conclut Yamamoto. C'est la seule alternative de cet Arrancar.

- Et s'il refuse ? Avança Soifon.

- Il mourra, et peu importe comment.

- Laissez-moi lui parler, intervint alors Unohana.

- Non ! J'ai déjà tout prévu. A l'heure actuelle, le lieutenant Renji devrait bientôt être là avec la personne qui ira lui parler et qui devra le convaincre.

- Qui ?

* * *

><p>Au même moment, une porte apparut dans une prairie non loin de la 4eme division, laissant apparaître Renji et l'invitée du Sereitei. Le vent provoqué par le portail fit danser sa longue chevelure rousse et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le Sereitei à la plus belle des saisons ... le printemps avec ses éphémères fleurs de cerisier et sa douceur. Rangiku s'avança vers eux.<p>

- Bienvenue au Sereitei, Orihime.

- Merci Rangiku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 2 : Un choix binaire**

Inoue Orihime sourit à sa vis-à-vis ; il y avait tant de temps qu'elles ne s'étaient vues et pour dire vrai les Shinigamis lui avaient manqué. Sa vie tranquille de lycéenne lui avait parut étouffante après les combats du Hueco Mundo. Pourtant dans les premiers temps elle avait apprécié ces moments de calme. Puis peu à peu elle 'était lassée de cette vie trop calme.

- Orihime ! Répéta Rangiku tout en la serrant presque à l'étouffer contre ses généreux appâts. Renji observait la scène d'un air réjoui tandis que Hitsugaya arrivait derrière Rangiku, l'air aussi renfrogné qu'à son habitude.

- Rangiku ! Lâche-la ! Elle doit arriver vivante à la salle du conseil.

- A la salle du conseil ? Fit la voix étouffée d'Inoue alors que Rangiku la lâchait enfin.

- Oh Ohirime ! Renji ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non. Seulement que je devais le suivre parce que l'on désirait ma présence. J'imagine que cela a quelque chose à voir avec mon don ?

- Oh Orihime, il faut que je te dise !

- Rangiku ! Cria Hitsugaya. On ne t'a pas sonnée !

- Mais Taishou ...

- Silence ! Je l'emmène ! Monte sur mon dos, Inoue Orihime ! Ordonna-t-il.

Inoue ne put qu'acquiescer et sitôt qu'elle fut montée sur le dos du dragon de glace, ils s'envolèrent vers la salle du conseil.

- Renji ! Gronda Rangiku en rejettant la masse de ses cheveux derrière son oreille d'un mouvement souple. Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as pas soufflé mot !

- Tsch. Tu es folle. Kurichi-sama m'aurait fait passer un sale quart d'heure si cela avait été le cas. Non merci !

- Pff !

La mine contrariée de Rangiku laissa place à un visage plus contrit.

- Alors je la plains ...

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du conseil où les attendaient déjà les capitaines et Yamamoto. Inoue le salua de la plus respectueuse des manières et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

- Bienvenue à toi, Inoue Orihime. Si je t'ai convoquée, c'est pour convaincre un être de devenir Shinigami. Sa vie en dépend. S'il refuse, il mourra. Ici même, Kenpachi y veillera.

Inoue n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas un souhait, c'était un ordre. C'était direct et binaire. La vie ou la mort. Drôle d'histoire. Pourquoi tant de secret de la part de Renji et d'Hitsugaya qu'elle avait tenté de faire parler durant le court trajet jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être pour qu'ils fassent appel à elle ?

Retsu Unohana eut pitié de la jeune fille. Elle sourit et se tourna vers le vieux sage.

- Yamamoto-sama, dans votre grande sagesse, vous avez fait venir Inoue Orihime qui parviendra sans doute à le convaincre de faire le bon choix. Je suis sûre que dans ce même état d'esprit, vous saurez leur donner un peu d'intimité pour cette discussion. Il se trouve toujours dans ma division, peut-être pourraient-ils se voir là-bas ?

La barbe du vieux sage monta et descendit plusieurs fois et ses traits se détendirent.

- Capitaine Unohana, je vous confie cette mission. Néanmoins, si elle échoue, Kenpachi ira séant lui ôter la vie. J'ai dit !

Merci Yamamoto-sama !

Le capitaine de la 4eme division prit Inoue par le bras et la sortit de la salle du conseil où Kenpachi faisait déjà entendre avec force son mécontentement.

- Ah, dit-elle en souriant. Pourquoi celui-là veut-il toujours passer son temps à étriper les gens ? Il me donne beaucoup de travail.

Inoue la suivait mais ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait appelé pour convaincre une âme de devenir un shinigami ? C'est insensé !

Retsu sourit derrière sa main.

- Ce n'est pas une âme, c'est un être ... à part. Nous n'avons jamais tenté de le convaincre, il n'y aura que toi qui pourra le faire. Tu es le seul être que nous connaissons qui ait un lien non belliqueux avec lui.

Inoue comprenait de moins en moins mais elle allait être fixée d'ici quelques minutes. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une section quasiment déserte de l'unité de soins.

- Il est malade ? Demanda Inoue.

- Non, il ne n'est plus. Mais il est en sureté ici, contrairement aux autres secteurs du Sereitei. Tu peux entrer. Je reste ici. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu en ressens le besoin.

- Il est dangereux ?

- Qui sait ? Non, la rassura-t-elle. Il l'est beaucoup moins qu'il y eut un temps.

Retsu ouvrit la porte et s'effaça. La pièce était calme. Inoue entra d'un pas prudent, s'attendant à un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Et pourtant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte se referma doucement derrière elle et que ses yeux croisèrent le perçant regard émeraude qui remonta derechef de ses souvenirs. Lui aussi manifesta la même surprise au vu de ses yeux agrandis.

- Ul...quior...ra !

- Femme !

- Ulquiorra ? Comment c'est possible ?

Si elle n'était toujours pas remis de sa surprise, lui avait déjà repris contenance et la dévisagea sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, comme avant. Comme il y avait une éternité. Au Hueco Mundo, lorsqu'il était son geôlier et qu'il venait, jour après jour, lui apporter ses repas ou la conduire à Aizen. Elle tremblait, tout en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, tout en le dévisageant avec un regard empli d'émotions contradictoires.

- Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? Énonça-t-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

A ces mots, elle se rappela les mots de Yamamoto. Devenir Shinigami ou mourir. Elle le scruta encore. Pourquoi elle ? Comment, elle, pauvre petite chose humaine, pourrait-elle convaincre un puissant Espada de devenir un Shinigami, son exact opposé en fait.

- Ils m'ont demandé de te convaincre ... de ... de ... de devenir un Shinigami.

Tellement décontenancé par la tournure des évènements, elle avait tout dit sans y mettre les formes. Ulquiorra haussa à peine un sourcil.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon ? Répéta-t-elle bêtement.

- Si je refuse ?

- Ils te tueront.

Elle ne trouva rien à ajouter. « je suis nulle » pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait du trouver des arguments pour le convaincre, prévoir ses objections et pouvoir les contrer. Au lieu de cela, elle restait là bêtement à se tordre les mains tout en cherchant à éviter son regard transperçant. Lui, ne la lâchait pas des yeux justement. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Quand elle était entré dans la pièce, il se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il y était toujours. Finalement, il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur.

- Je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

Elle se serait giflée pour avoir des réparties aussi stupides. Cet homme, enfin cet Arrancar la désarçonnait complètement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le revoir. En vie. A quelques pas d'elle. Si près qu'elle aurait pu le toucher. Si près qu'il aurait pu la tuer d'un seul mouvement d'aile ou de queue; Elle réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas sous sa forme libérée, sous cette forme terrifiante grâce à laquelle il avait pu vaincre Ichigo avant de réveiller la bête brutale qui sommeillait en lui. Des images terrifiantes ressurgirent de sa mémoire et filèrent sous ses yeux. Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière et porta sa main à sa gorge.

- Femme ?

- Oui.

Ce fut à peine un souffle tant sa gorge était étranglée.

- As-tu peur de moi ?

En cet instant précis où se mêlaient souvenirs brutaux et réalité inattendue, oui, elle avait peur et était même terrifiée. Il n'attendait pas de réponse mais compris par son silence.

- Femme, tu pourras leur donner ma réponse. Qu'ils envoient leur brute faire son sale boulot.

Les mots mirent quelques secondes à pénétrer le marasme qui régnait dans sa tête. Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire et cria de toutes ses forces : Non !

Son cri fit tressaillir Retsu Unohana derrière la porte. Elle suivait leur discussion et avait senti la peur de la jeune fille. Une peur qui venait de voler en éclat, comme déchirée par ce cri. Elle ressentit aussi la surprise de l'Espada.

- Non ? Répéta Ulquiorra. Je crois que la décision m'appartient, femme.

- Non ! Ils m'ont fait venir ici pour te convaincre du contraire et je le ferai. Ils ne m'auraient pas fait venir si ils avaient voulu te tuer d'office. Ils te veulent en tant que Shinigami, pourquoi, je ne sais pas mais ils le veulent. Ils t'on fait revivre, ce n'est pas pour laisser Kenpachi te découper en rondelles juste après ! Je ne peux pas le croire !

Elle arrêta sa diatribe à bout de souffle. Sa poitrine se soulevait au fur et à mesure de ses rapides inspirations et expirations. Ses pommettes étaient rosies comme si elle venait de courir un sprint. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Je te fais peur, femme. Ce Shinigami pourrait mettre un terme à cette peur et tu souhaites me convaincre d'en devenir un.

- je n'ai pas peur de toi, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Tu mens ... mal, qui plus est.

- ce sont les souvenir qui m'ont traversé qui m'ont fait peur. Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi, Ulqu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se déplaça à toute vitesse à ses côtés. Les mains cachées dans son vêtement d'hôpital comme il le faisait alors au Hueco Mundo, il la toisa, plantant son regard dans le sien. Un frisson descendit le long de son échine. Elle raffermit sa voix.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Ulquiorra Schiffer, répéta-t-elle.

- Femme, je ne te comprendrais jamais.

- Justement, tu avais dit que les humains commençaient juste à t'intéresser lorsque tu es ... tu es ...

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Le mot refusait de sortir de sa bouche.

- Mort, lâcha-t-il sans la moindre émotion.

- Oui. Un Shinigami est un observateur silencieux de nous autres humains.

- C'est aussi un tueur de Hollow.

- ...

- Je tuerai ma propre race en devenant un Shinigami.

Cette conclusion évidente ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux, mais à présent. Elle ne sut pas trop quoi opposer à cette conclusion.

- Tu te nourrissais de Hollow plus faibles, ce serait pareil ...

- Et d'âmes humaines.

Elle eut une drôle de mimique, un peu grognon. Il le faisait exprès de lui opposer avec toute sa logique stupidement rationnelle des éléments irréfutables.

- Tu peux mourir une seconde fois ? Demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

Il haussa un sourcil circonspect devant le ton plus agressif de la douce Inoue.

- Qui sait ? Sur la dizaine de capitaines là-bas, de leurs lieutenants et de leurs stupides gardes, la grande majorité souhaiterait ma mort.

C'était une évidence. Mais elle n'était pas femme à accepter les évidences qui lui déplaisaient. Son pouvoir de rejet en était bien la preuve.

- Moi je ne veux pas !

Ulquiorra se pencha un peu vers elle. Elle sentit son souffle sur la peau de son visage.

- Et crois-tu que ta seule volonté pourra faire fléchir toutes ces opinions, femme ?

- Oui, sinon ils ne m'auraient pas fait venir !

Elle marquait un point.

- Femme tu es entêtée.

- Oui ... as-tu pris ta décision ? Murmura-t-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur qui semblait vouloir fouiller les tréfonds de son âme.

- Je te l'ai donnée tout à l'heure ... non ?

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle plus fort. Je ne l'accepte pas ! Pas celle-là !

Elle se redressa l'obligeant lui-même à reculer.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-je vivre ? Visiblement, ils ne t'ont pas tout dit. Je ne suis plus le même, femme. Ils m'ont ramené mais m'ont empoisonné. Je ne peux plus me servir de mon cero, je ne plus plus accéder à mes formes libérées. Je ne suis plus un Espada digne de ce rang, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur son torse.

Le vêtement d'hôpital glissa de son épaule, laissant apparaître le 4. Elle frémit en le voyant. Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix égale mais au fond d'elle, elle se doutait qu'il devait en souffrir.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas te reconstruire en Shinigami, ce sera d'autant plus simple !

- Femme ...

il voulut poursuivre mais abandonna. Comment une simple humaine pourrait comprendre la perte d'un rang tel que celui d'Espada. Perdre cela ou la raison, c'était pareil. Il régresserait et redeviendrait progressivement un Hollow de base, dénué de toute intelligence ou de tout raisonnement. Et cela pour lui, c'était inacceptable.

- je t'aiderai ! Promit-elle soudain en reculant vers la porte. Unohana-sama, il accepte.

L'Arrancar ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle n'osait pas prendre cette décision à sa place. Si fait ! La porte s'ouvrit sur Unohana qui se cachait encore la bouche derrière sa manche. Elle devait avoir tout entendu et tout deviné. Elle prit un air grave et se tourna vers Ulquiorra.

- c'est bien exact, Ulquiorra Schiffer ? Vous acceptez de devenir un Shinigami.

Orihime se tordait les mains en une prière silencieuse, les yeux implorants. Le vent, fit voler quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisier dans la pièce et leurs parfums légers lui chatouilla les narines.

- Oui, femme. J'accepte.

Orihime faillit défaillir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de le voir disparaître une seconde fois.

- Bien. Sourit Retsu en voyant l'éclat dans les yeux d'Orihime et le regard surpris devant sa réaction d'Ulquiorra. Nous allons nous rendre à la Salle du Conseil mais auparavant je vais vous demander de revêtir ceci.

Elle leur tendit à tous deux le kimono noir des Shinigamis.

- Moi aussi ? S'étonna Orihime.

- Oui, ce sera parfait. Vous êtes déjà plus ou moins considérée comme une Shinigami ici. J'aimerai que cela soit plus ... officiel. Je vous laisse vous changer. Orihime, je vous emmène à côté.

Inoue regarda Ulquiorra en sortant. Il avait les yeux baissés sur le kimono noir et elle se demandait sincèrement s'il allait ou non le revêtir.

Il le fit. Et le porta fort bien. Il répéta son choix dans la salle du conseil, devant tous les capitaines et Yamamoto. Orihime se tenait derrière lui, comme un ange gardien derrière celui qu'il était chargé de veiller. Yamamoto hocha la tête et plissa des yeux. L'Espada avait toujours la partie de son masque sur la tête et avec le kimono cela formait un contraste saisissant.

- Bien ! Maintenant que les choses soient claires. Ton choix étant fait, tu ne peux revenir en arrière. Ta forme libérée ne pourra plus l'être sans ton zanpakto qui pour l'heure est scellé. Il a été scellé par le capitaine Kurotsuchi et seul un capitaine pourra le desceller. A ton stade de Shinigami, le plus sûr endroit est la Terre. Tu iras chez les humains, tu seras surveillé par le Shinigami remplaçant, Rukia Kushiki, Renji Abarai et les humains amis de Kurosaki. Le capitaine Hitsugaya, chargé de la sécurité viendra également renforcer cette surveillance. D'autre part, tu logeras chez Inoue Orihime. Nous pouvons avoir des contacts réguliers par l'écran installé chez elle. Nous te confierons des missions régulières afin de t'entraîner. Cela t'aidera sur la voie de ton éveil en tant que Shinigami.

Il lui lança un petit objet en bois qu'il attrapa au vol avant de le regarder d'un air désintéressé.

- J'ai dit, finit Yamamoto en claquant sa canne sur le sol et en se rasseyant, marquant la fin de la réunion.

Tous ingurgitèrent les différentes informations. Inoue les passa mentalement dans son cerveau mais buta brusquement sur l'une d'elle. « Tu logeras chez Inoue Orihime »

« tu logeras chez Inoue Orihime »

« tu logeras chez Inoue Orihime »

- Femme !

La voix grave d'Ulquiorra la sortit de son état semi-végétatif.

- Oh, Orihime-san ! L'appela Rangiku. Nous y allons. Tu rentres chez toi.

Elle suivit les autres comme une somnambule.

« tu logeras chez Inoue Orihime »

Elle jeta un regard vers l'Espada qui marchait à ses côtés les yeux rivés devant lui. Etait-elle la seule à avoir entendu ces mots ? Ou était-elle la seule que ces mots avaient retournée ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 3 : première nuit à Karakura**

Le petit groupe hétéroclite constitué de quatre Shinigamis, d'une humaine et d'un Arrancar traversèrent le portail et se retrouvèrent dans la ville de Karakura, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la petite maison d'Inoue Orihime. Le capitaine Hitsugaya affichait un air plus renfrogné que jamais, ne se jugeant sans doute pas digne d'une telle mission. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être le capitaine que l'on envoi dans la ville surveiller le monde des humains. A chaque fois qu'il revenait, des montagnes de paperasses et des réunions assommantes l'attendaient, sans compter les rapports qu'il devait rédiger suite à ses missions.

Visiblement, le Shinigami remplaçant n'avait pas encore été prévenu de la tournure récente des évènements.

- je vais prévenir Urahara, déclara Renji. J'irai crécher chez lui en même temps.

- je vais chez Ichigo le prévenir et je pense pouvoir dormir là-bas, répondit Rukia. On peut se rejoindre demain chez Urahara ,

Orihime les salua et se retourna vers Rangiku.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous accueillir tous les deux en plus d'Ulquiorra ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous serons dans les parages, n'est ce pas capitaine ?

- Nous serons juste à côté de vous, siffla-t-il avec un regard mauvais vers Ulquiorra. Ne tentez rien. S'il y a des Hollow de sortie cette nuit, nous nous en occuperons.

Rangiku cria un « bonne nuit ! Faites de beaux rêves et pas de bêtises tous les deux » en agitant la main alors que Hitsugaya tournait déjà les talons, déployant son reiatsu afin de surveiller la zone. Orihime se retrouva seule en face d'un Ulquiorra toujours silencieux et les mains dans les poches. Il nesemblait rien attendre et pour dire, semblait s'ennuyer mortellement. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à le suivre.

- c'est assez petit chez moi mais je m'y sens bien ! J'ai plein de souvenirs dans cette maison et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir garder même si un appartement serait peut-être plus pratique ou fonctionnel.

Elle babillait pour cacher sa gêne qui ne cessait de croitre. Quand même, partager son toit avec un ex-Espada. Elle n'avait jamais rien refusé aux Shinigamis mais là c'était un peu trop.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la maison et elle referma la porte derrière eux. Il la suivit comme une ombre silencieuse et fit le tour de la pièce principale des yeux. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, laissant entrer les rayons de la lune, qui était quasiment pleine. Il avisa l'énorme écran plus loin, sans doute celui qui était relié avec la Soul Society. Orihime se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide, trop sans doute puisqu'elle fit tomber la coupe de fruits qui était sur la table, éparpillant pommes, nashis et oranges sur le sol.

- Oh ! Je suis si maladroite ! S'excusa-t-elle tout en s'affairant pour les ramasser. Tu as peut-être faim ? Ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation;

Ulquiorra ramassa un fruit qu'il lui tendit.

- Femme, je suis un Arrancar.

Cette phrase était sans doute censée lui expliquer quelque chose mais elle haussa les épaules, semblant ne pas comprendre. Il lui sembla que Ulquiorra émit un son ressemblant à un soupir irrité bien que son visage restait impassible.

- Je me nourris d'âmes ou de Hollows ... pas de nourriture humaine.

Orihime porta la main à sa bouche et il crut un moment qu'elle allait s'enfuir en courant. Au contraire, elle pouffa.

- Oh évidemment ! Je suis bête ! Excuse-moi Ulquiorra ! Tu sembles si humain que j'oublie ton statut.

Si humain ? C'était presque une insulte. Non, c'en était une à ses yeux ! A priori, elle ne se posait pas la question de savoir comment il allait se nourrir dans les prochains jours et à vrai dire lui s'en posait à peine plus. Depuis sa « résurrection » il n'avait pas ressenti de faim et pourtant avec l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé, il aurait du avaler au moins quelques gillians. Voir plus. Elle s'affairait dans la cuisine à présent, sifflotant, chantonnant, faisant s'entrechoquer, verres, assiettes, porte du frigo, tiroirs dans un joyeux tintamarre. Vraiment, elle était bizarre ... oui, bizarre et bruyante. A des lieues du calme qu'il appréciait.

- je suis désolée pour toi, mais j'ai assez faim. Ça ne te dérange pas que je mange même si tu ne manges rien de ceci.

Elle s'était préparée un plateau conséquent et à peine installée à table l'attaquait à pleines dents.

Il se revit vaguement à Las Noches même si la situation était très différente ; quasiment à l'opposée même. Elle était devenue son gardien en quelques sorte, dans cet univers coloré, remplit de meubles, de photos, d'objets divers et variés souvent futiles selon lui. Il avisa un photo la représentant avec un jeune homme.

- C'est mon frère, précisa-t-elle en le voyant reposer la photo. Il est mort, malheureusement.

Il en vit une autre avec Ichigo, Chad et Ishida. Ils avaient l'air heureux sur cette photo, plus jeunes aussi que lors de leur venue dans le Hueco Mundo;

- c'était il y a au moins trois ans, lui apprit Orihime entre deux bouchées. Avant que tout ne commence ...

Il finit par se rapprocher de la fenêtre, observant le ciel, les immeubles aux alentours. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ! Quelle absurdité ! Partager une maison avec une humaine, devenir un de ces Shinigamis, envoyer des âmes à la Soul Society au lieu de les dévorer. Autant de choses contre-nature. Comme pour lui rappeler sa présence, le léger reiatsu du capitaine de la 10eme section se rappela à lui. Autant en finir de suite, au point où il en était.

- Ulquiorra ? Répéta pour la troisième fois la jeune femme en lui saisissant la manche.

Il interpréta mal son geste et attrapa son poignet d'un geste brusque. Orihime grimaça de douleur et Ulquiorra sentit distinctement les deux reiatsus se rapprocher.

- Femme ! Ne me surprends pas ainsi !

Il relâcha son emprise et elle se frotta le poignet en esquissant un sourire désolée.

- Désolée. Je voulais te montrer ta chambre. C'était celle de mon frère. Même si tu ne manges pas, je penses que tu dors ... non ?

Il hocha simplement la tête et la suivit tout en observant l'arrêt des deux reiatsus pourtant tout proches. A se demander qui était le plus nerveux de tous les protagonistes de cette histoire. Vraiment cela aurait été plus simple que leur brute le tue sans autre forme de procès, si la jeune femme qui le précédait ne s'en était pas mêlée. Elle lui montrait les toilettes, dont il aurait bien évidemment aucune utilité, la salle de bain et enfin la chambre. Elle précisa la position de sa propre chambre et qu'elle était disponible pour l'aider si besoin. L'aider ? En quoi un Espada pouvait avoir besoin d'aide dans un lieu pareil ? Franchement, si elle poursuivait dans ce sens, elle allait finir par l'irriter.

Il se retrouva enfin seul dans cette chambre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La nuit allait être longue, les jours et nuits suivants de même. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tenue qui devint soudain trop lourde à porter. Il s'en défit d'un coup, restant juste avec son hakama noir. Il aurait préféré mille fois être revêtu de son ancien uniforme d'Espada. Le bruit d'une porte et un petit cri surpris le firent se retourner. Orihime, les joues en feu et des serviettes par terre, mettait la main devant sa bouche en murmurant une série de « désolée, désolée ». Il leva un sourcil devant son intrusion et la laissa se replier sans dire un mot. Bizarre, bruyante, émotive, intrusive ... infernale en un mot ; pour lui en tous les cas. Son contraire aussi ! Belle cohabitation en perspective.

Orihime referma la porte et resta derrière un moment, les joues en feu, le coeur affolé, la gorge serrée ; « idiote ! » se morigéna-t-elle. « tu es chez toi mais plus toute seule ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça dans la chambre d'un garçon ... non, d'un homme ... non, d'un arrancar ». Elle secoua la tête, mais trop tard, l'image était déjà gravée dans sa mémoire. Ulquiorra, sa silhouette se découpant devant la fenêtre, dans la lumière de la lune, à moitié nu ! Ce dernier détail lui fit secouer la tête et la fit rougir de plus belle. La cohabitation s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévu !

Elle finit par lâcher la poignée et entra dans sa chambre. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, faillit fermer la porte à clé. Mais franchement, ce n'était pas une ridicule serrure qui tiendrait Ulquiorra à distance si il voulait entrer dans sa chambre. Et pourquoi entrerait-il dans sa chambre ? Oh là là ! Ses pensées prenaient une tournure vraiment bizarre là ! Elle décida d'aborder le sujet dès le lendemain avec lui. Aucun n'irait dans la chambre de l'autre, ce serait la règle ! Sur cette sage décision, elle se changea à toute allure et rejoignit son lit douillet pour passer une nuit qu'elle espérait réparatrice. Hélas ! Son cerveau lui dicta une autre version et elle oscilla entre différents rêves étranges, plus ou moins beaux, plus ou moins cauchemardesques, mais toujours peuplés d'un certain regard émeraude et d'un non moins certain Arrancar à moitié nu !

- Tu plaisantes ! Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague de Shinigamis ou je ne sais quoi ?

Rukia, après s'être fait invitée par la famille Kurosaki et être montée dans la chambre d'Ishigo, puis avoir évité l'envahissant et le bondissant Kon, perdait progressivement l'un de ses sens ; l'ouïe.

- Calme-toi Ichigo !

Elle venait juste de lui raconter toute l'histoire qui l'avait ramenée dans le monde des humains et même si elle se doutait qu'il allait mal réagir, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il allait se mettre entre dans cet état là.

- Me calmer ! Tu viens juste de me dire que l'un des vôtres, ce cinglé a ressuscité un Espada ! Ulquiorra ! L'un des plus dangereux ! Et que vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux de le faire dormir sous le même toit que son ancienne prisonnière ! C'est Orihimime ! Rukia ! C'est Orihime !

Le ton qu'il mit dans ses derniers mots la dérangea bizarrement.

- tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

- évidemment ! Tu vivrais sous le même toit qu'un Espada , tu dormirais tranquille, toi ? Et tu as une bien plus grande puissance spirituelle qu'Orihime ?

- Orihime est bien plus forte que tu ne le crois ! Se vexa Rukia sans trop savoir pourquoi elle prenait la mouche.

Ishigo la regarda l'air mauvais puis ses traits devinrent soudain très sérieux, presque tristes.

- On sait tous que je vais bientôt perdre mes dons de shinigami. Je ne pourrai plus voir les esprits, ni bons, ni mauvais. Comment pourrais-je la protéger de quelque chose que je ne sentirai plus, que je ne verrai plus ...

- Ishigo ...

- Promets-moi Rukia ...

- Quoi ?

- Promets-moi que si cela arrive, que lorsque cela arrivera, tu la protégeras ... vous la protégerez ...

Rukia fut frappée par son air triste. Elle faillit le réconforter mais n'aurai pas su trouver les mots. Partagée entre une jalousie carrément mal placée vis-à-vis d'Orihime et son devoir moral, enfin ce qu'elle prenait comme tel, elle hocha la tête.

- Je te le promets, Ichigo.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux avant qu'Ichigo ne lance un tonitruant « Descends de mon lit ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! T'as pas assez de place dans mon placard ? »

Ulquiorra se réveilla en pleine nuit. Étendu sur son lit, les cheveux à peine soulevés par un vent tiède qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, un bruit avait du le déranger. Il resta immobile, tendant l'oreille, il entendit une légère plainte venant de la chambre voisine. Elle était donc même bruyante la nuit ! Il entendit des gémissements et des pleurs étouffés. Cela devenait franchement irritant et il se doutait bien qu'il ne retrouverait pas sa quiétude avant d'avoir calmé l'humaine. Il se leva donc et ouvrit sans hésiter la porte de la chambre d'Orihime.

Elle était étendue sur ton lit ; en fait d'étendue c'était plutôt recroquevillée sur elle-même, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Pourquoi les humains se mettaient-ils toujours dans des états pareils ? Mais il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans le fait que ce soit elle. Il en venait à s'irriter contre lui-même à présent ! Cette humaine était impossible. Pourquoi ne pas la tuer tout simplement et manger son âme ? C'était une solution simple et efficace.

Les mains dans les poches de son hakama il s'approcha du lit, se pencha au-dessus d'elle, détaillant son visage. Le simple concept des larmes lui échappait complètement, tout comme le fait de se mettre dans un état pareil en plein sommeil. Le sommeil était pour lui un non-état, un simple besoin de déconnecter le corps pour lui permettre de se régénérer plus vite. Les rêves ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? A quoi pouvait-on bien penser dans cet état de non-conscience ?

- Haaaaa !

Il sursauta au cri de la jeune femme qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés, tout en serrant son drap sur elle.

- Ulqui ... Ulqui ... Ulquiorra ! Bégaya-t-elle. Que ... que fais-tu ici ?

Il se redressa sans cesser de la fixer, la mettant définitivement mal à l'aise. Elle remonta encore son drap sur elle, crispant ses doigts à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- tu ... tu ne peux pas entrer ici ... pas ici ... dans cette chambre ... enfin dans ma chambre ! Criait-elle presque.

- tu geignais et tu pleurais.

Il la regardait toujours sans ciller et elle piqua un fard, se calmant instantanément.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai du te réveiller ...

- Oui.

- désolée.

- pourquoi pleurais-tu en dormant ?

- j'ai du faire un mauvais rêve. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus, ajouta-t-elle avec trop de précipitation pour qu'il la crue.

Ulquiorra la dévisagea toujours l'air impassible.

- c'est fini ? L'interrogea-t-il alors que plusieurs longues et pesantes secondes venaient de s'écouler dans un silence total.

- je crois ... oui, je pense.

- Bien.

Il tournait déjà les talons et elle se sentit soudain très seule. Elle était persuadée que son cauchemar s'était arrêté au moment où il s'était approché d'elle. Même si elle avait été très surprise lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard perçant en ouvrant les yeux, elle s'était sentie aussitôt rassurée. Un Espada pour chasser les mauvais rêves ? On était loin du conte de fée.

- Ulquiorra ? Appela-t-elle alors qu'il était sur le seuil.

Il se retourna, son visage à demi caché dans la pénombre. Elle ne voyait plus la partie du masque d'Arrancar. Il aurait pu être un garçon ordinaire à cet instant.

- Merci !

Il hocha simplement la tête, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle le remerciait. Bruyante et bizarre ! C'était décidément les adjectifs qui la qualifiait le mieux. Et dire que demain, il devait se rendre chez Kisuke Urahara, encore un cinglé de chercheur. Ses journées dans le monde réel promettaient d'être longues et pénibles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 4 : Une discussion animée.**

Au petit matin, ils se retrouvèrent devant le magasin de Kisuke Unahana ; Rukia déjà concentrée, Ichigo affichant une franche mauvaise humeur, Orihime souriante et les yeux perdus dans le ciel ponctué de nuages et Ulquiorra les mains dans les poches avec un air indifférent, se demandant une fois encore ce qu'il faisait dans ce monde des humains. Curieux quatuor qui se transforma en véritable groupe une fois la porte franchie. Lorsque tous furent installés autour de la petite table avec un thé, il regardèrent tous dans une même direction ; vers l'Arrancar aux yeux verts installé dans un coin auprès d'Orihime. Même Yoruichi était là sous sa forme originelle. Elle l'observait entre ses cils, l'air dubitatif, ne sachant trop quoi penser de cette situation. inédite. Kisuke en revanche semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou derrière son éventail, la moitié du visage mangé par son chapeau à rayures.

- Kurotsuchi a du exulter ! Tu es sans doute son expérience la plus réussie !

- Ravi de le savoir.

- tu veux du thé ? Lui proposa une nouvelle fois Kisuke. Un gâteau ? Un bonbon ?

- Mais enfin ! Grogna Ichigo. Ça fait déjà trois fois que tu lui proposes tout ça et qu'il refuse ! Tu veux en venir où ?

- c'est simple ! I ce dingue de Kurotsuchi l'a fait revenir ... et il a du modifier quelques petites choses sur lui. Normalement, il aurait déjà du se nourrir par exemple.

- c'est bien connu ! Les Espadas bouffent des bonbons ! Grogna une nouvelle fois le rouquin juste avant de se faire aplatir par Rukia.

- tu nous fatigues, Kurusaki ! Ferme-la et écoute le monsieur !

- les Arrancars se nourrissent des âmes et des Hollows plus faibles, répéta Ulquiorra pour la énième fois.

- effectivement, à l'origine. Mais d'après le temps depuis lequel tu es revenu, tu devrais mourir de faim et nous voir comme des steaks potentiels. C'est étrange, il a du trouver un moyen de bloquer ta faim en même temps que qu'il a bloqué ton reiatsu. Intéressant.

- super ! Est ce que je suis le seul à me réjouir de cette situation ? Cracha Ichigo. On devrait être heureux qu'il soit bridé, non ?

Le mot « bridé » fit sérieusement tiquer Ulquiorra même s'il resta parfaitement stoïque.

- Je doute que ce soit définitif ... et le réveil risque d'être brutal et imprévisible. Ça pourrait être demain ou dans une semaine ou un mois ou plus. Sans savoir comment Kurotsuchi t'a manipulé, c'est compliqué d'anticiper.

- Il ne peut pas rester chez Orihime dans ces cas là. C'est trop dangereux pour elle !

Rukia hocha simplement la tête mais Orihime secoua la tête de dénégation.

- les capitaines m'ont chargé de l'héberger. Je ne peux pas me dédire. Nous sommes sous surveillance constante d'Hitsugaya et de Rangiku. Et vous êtes aussi là, tous ...

- Je ne veux pas te contredire, jeune fille mais le temps que l'un de nous arrive, tu seras déjà morte trois fois, fit Kisuke avec un air très sérieux.

- Ulquiorra ne me ferait pas de mal !

Tous, y compris l'intéressé tournèrent la tête vers elle d'un même geste. Elle avait crié plus que parlé et serré ses poings sur ses genoux repliés. Ichigo se pencha vers elle lui parlant plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Orihime ! Il voulait te tuer ! Est ce que tu te souviens ?

- Ichigo ... c'était la guerre.

- Orihime ...

- Femme ! Le coupa Ulquiorra en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je t'aurai tué parce que Aizen m'en avait donné l'ordre, temps de guerre ou non. Ta vie n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux.

Un ange passa. Orihime mit la main devant sa bouche et Ichigo vit qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il lança un regard meurtrier à l'Espada qui ne releva pas.. Il allait le tuer ! Orihime redressa son dos et adressa un sourire à son ami.

- tout va bien, Kurosaki-kun. Ulquiorra n'a fait que dire la stricte vérité.

- Il doit partir, répéta Ichigo, perplexe quant à la position de son amie. Il a qu'à venir ici et Renji ira chez toi ! Tu hébergeras un Shinigami en apprentissage, tout le monde sera content !

- Enfoiré ! Cria Renji en donnant un grand coup sur le crâne du rouquin. Je vais t'en foutre moi du Shinigami en apprentissage ! C'est qui le Shinigami remplaçant ici ?

- Non ! Affirma Orihime. Il reste chez moi. Il ne me fera pas de mal, j'en suis sûre. Aizen n'est plus là, il ne pourra plus lui donner l'ordre de me tuer ou de me faire du mal. Il se retiendra. En plus, il a promis de ne plus se nourrir d'âmes.

Ulquiorra se leva sans un mot et se tourna vers la fenêtre avant de s'adresser à Kisuke.

- combien de temps pensez-vous que je serai dans cet état ?

- comme je vous l'ai dit, je l'ignore. Il faudrait que j'ai accès aux dossiers de la section de recherches. Les vôtres doivent être sous bonne garde et il ne me laissera pas y jeter un oeil. Je vais tenter de trouver par moi-même mais je ne peux garantir le résultat.

- bien.

Orihime observa son dos. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce moment. Elle-même était un peu perdue. Malgré toute sa dénégation elle savait qu'il pouvait être dangereux et pourtant elle avait confiance en lui. C'était totalement contradictoire,

Ichigo se leva et empoigna Ulquiorra par l'épaule pour le retourner vers lui.

- tu lèves la main sur elle, tu la regardes bizarrement, tu l'approches de trop près et je te descends ! Et je n'aurai pas besoin de mon hollow intérieur, ma colère me suffira.

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec son regard si particulier.

- j'me casse ! Lança ichigo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il arrivait sur le seuil lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'Arrancar s'élever.

- Curieuse réaction que la vôtre. Vous vous protégez mutuellement, vous courrez les pires dangers pour vous sauver les uns les autres et pourtant quand on vous laisse la possibilité de vous exprimer vous ne le faites pas. Toi et elle, ou elle fit-il en désignant Rukia, vous avez eu maintes fois l'occasion de confier ce que vous appelez vos sentiments mutuels et pourtant vous en êtes toujours au même point. Est-ce que ça changerait si je te disais que tu as été la personne qu'elle avait choisie pour te dire au revoir ?

Ichigo s'immobilisa et regarda Orihime et Rukia tout à tour. Elles avaient piqué du nez vers leurs tasses de thé. Curieusement, Renji faisait de même et tous les autres restèrent parfaitement silencieux.

- Je le savais et pour le reste ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Lança Ichigo. N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Ulquiorra le regarda partir. Les humains étaient décidément très étranges. Il venait de leur avait donné la possibilité d'éclaircir certaines choses et pourtant cet idiot ne l'avait pas saisie. Plutôt que de vivre dans la vérité, ils semblaient préférer les non-dits qui ne menaient à rien sinon se compliquer inutilement l'existence. Comment des êtres aussi perturbés avaient pu dévaster la si puissante armée d'Aizen. Quand il y repensait, plus que des combats en ordre rangé, cela avait été des petits chaos baignés de sang, de larmes et de tragédies.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Fit Kisuke en se saisissant d'un bloc et d'un crayon. Voilà une journée qui promet. Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va également falloir m'aider et me dire absolument tout ce dont tu te souviens à partir de ton réveil dans le laboratoire. J'y verrai peut-être plus clair après. Et il me faudrait aussi de ton sang pour l'analyser. Mais si tu as toujours ton hierro ce sera dur de te piquer avec une aiguille. Il faudra être plus radical. Un petit combat peut-être Yoruichi ? On va descendre.

- Sinon, je me porte volontaire marmonna Renji entre ses dents.

Rukia fixait la porte par laquelle Ichigo venait de partir.

- Si quelqu'un doit aller le voir, ce ne sera pas toi lui jeta discrètement Kisuke en passant devant elle. Si il se réveille, Renji, Yoruitchi, toi et moi ne seront pas de trop pour l'arrêter.

Rukia hocha la tête et vit Orihime se diriger vers Ulquiorra.

- je te laisse avec eux et reviendrais te chercher tout à l'heure. Je préfère ne pas voir de combat. Excuse-moi.

- tu n'as pas à t'excuser ni à m'expliquer où tu vas, femme. Tu n'es plus à Las Noches, tu es libre.

Le ton monocorde d'Ulquiorra et son indifférence lui pincèrent le coeur. Mais elle lui sourit pourtant.

- je sais. Mais comme je t'héberge, tu as le droit de savoir à quel moment tu pourras rentrer. A tout à l'heure.

- Son don nous aurait été utile, non ? Fit Renji. Pour le soigner ...

- ou pour vous soigner, sourit Kisuke. Assez perdu de temps. Allons-y ! Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser.

Orihime se tenait devant la maison d'Ichigo. Elle l'aperçu à la fenêtre de sa chambre et lui fit un signe. Il sembla étonné de la voir mais disparut à l'intérieur avant de sortir tranquillement par la porte d'entrée. Ils marchèrent un peu en silence avant de s'asseoir sur un banc côte à côte.

- Tu es fâché, Kurusaki-kun.

- pas contre toi ! Enfin si, un peu. Je ne te comprends pas Orihime. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches tant à le défendre.

- te souviens-tu là-bas sous le ciel noir, au dessus de Las Noches ? Après ta transformation en Hollow.

- Non, je ne me souviens de rien quand j'étais sous cette forme ... Enfin si, une chose ... je devais te protéger ... à tout prix.

- Oui, à tout prix, c'est bien le terme. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as avais fait à Ishida et de ce qu'Ulquiorra avait fait. Il t'a empêché de le tuer ce jour-là, alors que sous l'emprise de ton hollow tu voulais sa mort.

- j'y pense tous les jours et ça me rend fou, soupira Ichigo très sérieux soudain.

Ils se turent, chacun perdu dans ses propres souvenirs.

- Il ne l'a pas fait par bon té d'âme tu sais ...

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi que s'il avait pu poursuivre le combat, il t'aurait coupé le bras comme tu le lui avais demandé et vous auriez fini ce combat, sans doute morts tous les deux.

- tu vois bien qu'il ...

- je sais aussi qu'il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, ni n'a été irrespectueux envers moi durant ma captivité. Il cherchait à me faire du mal, à me faire douter mais aussi à me comprendre. Et tout à la fin, il a encore cherché à comprendre ce que nous étions et a même peut-être entrevu ce que nous pouvions être les uns pour les autres. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal ...

- Orihime. Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne connais pas ce qu'est la faim pour un hollow. J'en suis un pour partie et crois-moi, ce n'est pas la meilleure partie de moi.

- Et pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal mais sous ta forme hollowmorphosée.

Orihime le regardait avec un air si implorant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- tu te maîtrises parce que tu veux me protéger, parce que je suis ton amie.

- ça ne s'applique pas à lui ! Enfin ! Réveille-toi ! C'est un Arrancar qui a été élevé au rang d'Espada par Aizen. C'était son plus fidèle lieutenant ...

- C'était ! Il nous l'a dit tout à l'heure ; ma vie « n'avait » aucune importance à ses yeux, il « m'aurait tuée ». C'est le passé ... il n'a rien mis au présent dans tout çà !

- Ichigo se gratta la tête, exaspéré devant tant de naïveté.

- Je ne vais pas risquer ta vie sur une analyse grammaticale de ses propos ! Orihime tu n'es ...

- Il va devenir un Shinigami et je l'y aiderai et Kurosaki-kun, le coupa-t-elle. Et je souhaiterai que tu l'y aides aussi ...

Ichigo la fixa avec intensité. Il y avait une telle prière dans ses yeux gris et tristes qu'il avait du mal à ne pas accepter.

- je ne sais pas comment ça finira Orihime, sans doute mal. Mais je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Y compris une nouvelle fois de lui s'il le fallait. En attendant, je l'aiderai si tu y tiens tellement. Je le surveillerai en même temps.

- Merci Ichigo ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et il regardèrent le vent onduler dans les hautes herbes de la petite colline devant eux. Ichigo enserra ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien attirer la douce et chaleureuse Orihime dans la personnalité froide et rationnelle à l'extrême du Cuarta. Les termes d'Ulquiorra lui revinrent en mémoire ; Orihime l'avait effectivement choisi pour son dernier adieu. Le ferait-elle encore aujourd'hui si elle avait le choix entre eux deux ? Et pourquoi les deux réponses possibles, négative ou positive, le dérangeaient autant ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Renaissance**

**chapitre 5 : Pourquoi ?**

Orihime était revenue au magasin de Kisuke, bien silencieux depuis leur départ pour la confrontation avec Ulquiorra. Elle attendrait ici patiemment car elle ne voulait plus voir de sang, de blessés, plus avant un moment en tous les cas. Les combats contre Aizen l'avaient marqué au fer blanc sur bien des points. Ses certitudes passées avaient été ébranlées, son avenir semblait incertain et son coeur était un champ de bataille permanent empli de contradictions.

Elle entendit enfin des bruits de pas et vit la petite troupe revenir en piteux état ; elle avait du travail. Rukia avait une épaule déboitée, Renji une longue estafilade ensanglantée sur tout le torse,Kisuke, son chapeau en lambeaux, Yoruitchi un oeil au beurre noir et Ulquiorra, une coulée de sang aux commissures des lèvres et l'avant-bras entaillé.

- Mission réussie ! Triompha Kisuke en agitant deux petits tubes avec le sang d'Ulquiorra. Un jeu d'enfant !

- parle pour toi ! Grogna Renji. C'est sûr que tu t'es pas foulé aujourd'hui !

- Pff ! Quelle ingratitude ! Moi qui vous ai offert un peu de sport !

Orihime sourit devant leurs pitreries et commença à les soigner. D'abord Rukia, puis Renji qui continuait à marmonner, puis Yoruitchi qui insistait pour ne pas être soignée, préférant manger. L'exercice lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Que veux-tu faire, Femme ?

- Soigner tes blessures, comme pour tous, se défendit-elle devant son air horrifié. Ça ne fait pas mal, crut-elle bon de préciser.

Ulquiorra n'avait nulle intention de se faire soigner comme un bébé, devant témoin qui plus est. Ridicule !

- Je me régénère, je n'ai nul besoin de tes soins.

- j'ai un doute sur ce point, précisa Kisuke. Si cela était vrai, tu te serais déjà guéri toi-même. Tes blessures sont plus que superficielles.

Ulquiorra s'essuya les lèvres du bout des doigts. Il devait reconnaître ce fait. A priori, il n'y avait pas que son appétit qui avait été bloqué. Mais pourtant, il s'était bien régénéré dans le laboratoire de ce savant fou.

- Il est temps que je me mette sur ton cas, fit Kisuke en agitant les flacons. Allez, filez tous. La nuit va bientôt tomber et je sens qu'elle va être agitée. Ça sent déjà le Hollow.

- Normal, grinça Renji en décochant un regard à l'Arrancar.

Celui-ci se détourna et sortit du magasin, ravi de retrouver un peu de solitude. Hélas, elle dura bien peu. Orihime le rejoignait déjà et le suivit. Il allait droit vers sa maison. Rukia et Renji les regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Kisuke et Yoruitchi.

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Commença Rukia.

Yoruitchi se frotta les bras et afficha une mine sombre.

- Il est digne de son rang d'Espada et encore il est bridé. Sa puissance doit être impressionnante. Je préfère me dire qu'il est avec nous à présent, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi il l'a fait renaître et pourquoi Yamamoto a décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve. Je suis perplexe ce point.

- Oui, approuva Kisuke. La clé est peut-être dans son sang. Je crains qu'il ne se réveille trop tôt et trop fort.

- Que pourrait-il arriver à Karakura si sa puissance était aussi importante qu'au Hueco Mundo. Aizen lui avait interdit d'utiliser sa pleine puissance dans Las Noches. Cela aurait tout détruit là-bas.

- Sa puissance doit naturellement être supérieure au Hueco Mundo que sur Terre, argumenta Kisuke, comme au Sereitei pour les Shinigamis. Mais il est préférable de garder un oeil sur lui. Hitsugaya et Rangiku ne sont pas intervenus pour le moment, ils ont du sentir que nous maitrisions la situation.

- je crois surtout qu'il s'est retenu, grogna Yoruitchi que cette idée irritait. Cet Espada est très dangereux, mieux vaut pour nous tous ne pas l'oublier.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence.

Orihime ouvrit la porte de chez elle et Ulquiorra la suivit. Il se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau et observa son image. Quelques traces de sang, faciles à ôter mais qui resteraient pour lui comme une incapacité à se régénérer. Pourquoi ? La blessure au bras était plus importante et saignait toujours. Il laissa l'eau couler dessus et regarda le liquide transparent se mêler à son sang. Le parfum léger de la jeune femme lui chatouilla les narines. Il s'était déjà habitué à son odeur mais pas encore à la voir surgir à tout instant auprès de lui. Elle tenait des serviettes et des bandages.

- si je ne peux te soigner par mon pouvoir, laisse-moi t'aider pour te bander le bras. Ce n'est pas facile de le faire seul ...

- Femme, tu es obstinée.

Elle ne releva pas mais prit cela pour une acceptation. Effectivement, il ne la repoussa pas. Elle coupa l'eau, essuya son bras en le tamponnant doucement puis le désinfecta avant de le bander soigneusement. Il fut surpris de trouver agréable la sensation que lui procurait ses doigts tièdes sur sa peau dure et froide. La sensation était légère, comme une pression fluette. Curieux ... jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir quelque chose juste avec un contact si léger. Ressentir ? Ce terme humain pouvait-il s'appliquer à lui qui n'avait jamais préféré ressentir quoique ce fut.

Orihime tâcha de se concentrer, elle devait maîtriser ses tremblements naissants. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle avait déjà soigner tant de personnes, tellement plus blessées qu'Ulquoirra à ce moment. Elle sentait son coeur se serrer et cogner comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique. « Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien ! » espérait-elle en son fort intérieur. Hélas ! Ulquiorra avait une clairvoyance affûtée. Sa voix neutre, contrastant d'autant plus avec l'état de grande tension d'Orihime, ne manqua pas de s'élever brisant ce silence devenu trop lourd.

- Est-ce ton coeur que j'entends battre aussi fort, Femme ?

- o-oui ... bégaya-t-elle en finissant le bandage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle bêtement.

- pourquoi bat-il ainsi ?

Elle rougit jusqu'au oreilles sous le regard intense et inquisiteur d'Ulquiorra. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi devenait-elle aussi nerveuse lorsqu'elle était aussi proche de lui ?

- je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

- n'est-ce pas signe d'un malaise ou d'une faiblesse médicale ?

- heu ...

C'était sûr qu'un Arrancar dépourvu de coeur et de tout sentiment humain, trouver une raison médicale était d'une logique imparable.

- je ne suis pas cardiaque, sourit-elle. C'est émotionnel je suppose ... Je n'aime pas voir de blessures.

- étrange pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps à soigner des plaies et à les rejeter.

- Unohana-sama m'a dit que c'est aussi pour cette raison que mon pouvoir réussit à guérir ...

- je vois.

En fait, il ne voyait pas le rapport et ne le verrai sans doute jamais. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec une certaine timidité et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Une nouvelle tension s'installa dans la pièce. Orihime n'osait plus bouger, une main tenant toujours un bout du bandage non terminé l'autre posée sur l'avant-bras d'Ulquiorra. Son coeur allait s'arrêter, elle en était sûre. Elle n'entendait plus que le son sourd de ses battements. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle devait finir ce travail pourtant simple.

- Je dérange peut-être ? S'éleva la voix énervée d'Ichigo dans la pénombre.

Orihime faillit crier mais se retint à temps. Ulquiorra semblait aussi contrarié qu'Ichigo. En fait, il était consterné de ne pas avoir senti la présence du Shinigami plutôt, tant il avait été absorbé par l'état de cette étrange humaine. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. La jeune femme se hâta de finir le bandage et s'écarta enfin de l'Espada. Aussitôt elle respira plus librement.

Ichigo était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt pour venir chercher Ulquiorra pour sa première nuit en temps que Shinigami, chasseur de Hollow et sauveur d'âmes. Rien que l'idée lui paraissait incongrue alors que dire de la scène qui s'offrait à lui quand il était arrivé. Son amie et son apprenti-ex-ennemi-toujours-Espada complètement immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, avec une telle tension entre eux que c'en était étrange. Pour un peu, il avait cru que le temps s'était arrêté.

Orihime arriva près de lui ; elle semblait confuse, gênée, intimidée. Elle avait les joues rosies comme en hiver. Comme une femme amoureuse ... cette pensée le fit frémir. Ce ne pouvait être cela, impossible !

- Non Ichigo-kun ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- c'est une bonne nuit pour un premier apprentissage de Shinigami ... je sens les Hollows arriver de partout. Ils ont du sentir ta présence, Ulquiorra !

- Sans doute. Ils ne sont pas loin.

Il rabattit la manche de son kimono. Ses sens étaient revenus aussitôt que la jeune femme s'était éloignée de lui alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il avait eu l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Une bulle chaleureuse et rassurante où il s'était senti bien ! Il hésita entre perplexité et dégoût. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, lui qui avait fait de l'indifférence sa marque de fabrique.

- Allons-y ! lança Ichigo, se préparant à sauter par la fenêtre lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Orihime s'accrocher à sa veste.

- Orihime ? Tu restes ici, Rangiku est dans les parages. Elle veillera sur toi ...

- Merci. Est-ce que tu pourras faire attention ... sois prudent Ichigo et ...

Ulquiorra se détourna d'eux et sauta d'un bond souple par la fenêtre. Leur proximité éveillait quelque chose de désagréable chez lui. Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase d'Orihime.

- fais attention à lui aussi ... il ne peut manifestement plus se régénérer.

- Ah ... on lui a coupé les ailes, empêché de se nourrir et de se régénérer. Bientôt il sera humain à ce rythme !

- Ichigo ... pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui laisser une chance ?

- Orihime. Ouvre les yeux. Il pourrait tous nous tuer d'un geste quasiment; Il est dangereux. Nous verrons si il parviendra à gagner ma confiance.

Elle baissa la tête et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de lui parler si durement. Son ton se radoucit.

- Je ferai attention à lui.

- Merci Ichigo-kun.

Il finit par sortir et elle les regarda s'éloigner dans les rues en courant. La partie de chasse aux Hollows allait commencer. Est-ce que Ulquiorra saurait être à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Et pourquoi cela lui tenait-il autant à coeur ?

Pourquoi ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 6 : Une nuit peuplée de fantômes**

La chasse avait commencé avec quelques menus fretins, que même un soldat shinigami aurait pu facilement désarmé d'un seul coup. Ichigo était passablement énervé. Croiser le fer avec un adversaire à la hauteur aurait pu lui faire du bien. Sa collaboration avec Ulquiorra se passait pourtant plutôt bien. Ce dernier était silencieux comme d'habitude et se battait sans forcer, tout juste levait-il le petit doigt, l'une de ses mains restant pour le moment dans sa poche. Avec ou sans cero, avec ou sans Zanpakuto, avec moins de vingt pour cent de sa puissance passée, il restait un combattant hors pair.

Là-dessus, Yamamoto ne s'était pas trompé et quelque part, Ichigo se doutait que le vieux capitaine souhaitait plus ou moins en faire un vice-capitaine voire un capitaine. Les places des trois traîtres étaient pour le moment toujours vacantes, mais il se doutait qu'il n'en serait plus longtemps ainsi. Ulquiorra ferait un redoutable et efficace Capitaine, il en était persuadé. Encore fallait-il que les Shinigamis l'acceptent. Sans doute était-ce aussi pour cela que Yamamoto l'avait envoyé sur Terre.

Ils continuèrent de parcourir les rues désertes d'habitants mais peuplées de Hollows, attirés par l'Espada. On aurait dit des abeilles attirées par un pot de miel. A priori, ils semblaient penser que Ulquiorra, plus faible que dans le Hueco Mundo, serait un met de choix. Ichigo supposa que pour un Hollow de bas étage, parvenir à dévorer un Vaste Lordes pouvait le faire grimper plus rapidement dans la hiérarchie. Ils tentaient donc tous leur chance et finissaient tous en poussière.

L'un d'eux réussit pourtant à attraper la cheville de l'ange déchu et ce fut le seul moment où Ichigo put voir le visage de l'Espada impitoyable qu'il avait affronté à Las Noches. Il vit aussi brièvement ses iris commencer à changer de forme, juste avant qu'il ne le tue et qu'il ne porte la main à sa tête. Rukia lui avait vaguement expliqué que Ulquiorra ne pouvait plus évoluer sous ses deux formes libérées sous peine d'une douleur insoutenable.

Visiblement il était toujours sous contrôle de ce côté, comme pour sa faim. Ils avaient croisé trois âmes poursuivies par des Hollows. Ichigo avait montré à Ulquiorra comment les guider et procéder à leur enterrement grâce à son propre Zanpakuto et à aucun moment il n'avait pu déceler la moindre envie de les dévorer dans ses traits parfaitement neutres. Pas plus qu'un début d'envie de dévorer ses congénères.

En fait, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait.

- Rangiku !

Orihime salua la nouvelle arrivante avec chaleur. Rangiku la serra contre elle, manquant de l'étouffer avant d'entrer dans la petite maison. Elle avisa les quelques traces de sang encore présentes dans la salle de bain qu'Orihime avait tout juste commencé à nettoyer.

- c'est le tien ?

- Non. C'est Ulquiorra .. c'était pour que Kisuke puisse étudier son sang. C'est moins pratique et propre qu'une prise de sang, c'est sûr !

- Et ?

Rangiku s'était collée à elle. Orihime rougit, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que Rangiku voulait.

- ça se passe comment avec le beau ténébreux ?

Pour le coup, Orihime rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tr... Très bien ... Il n'est pas bruyant ni très envahissant ...

- çà on peut le dire ! Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée durant une surveillance. Il n'est pas très drôle cet Espada ...

- je crois surtout qu'il est très seul, murmura Orihime en rangeant bandages et serviettes.

Rangiku l'observa à travers ses longs cils. « Tiens, tiens ... intéressant ! La jeune damoiselle en pincerait-elle pour son invité ? »

- Rangiku ?

- ...

- est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour trouver l'origine humaine d'un Shinigami ou d'un Hollow ...

- je l'ignore. Le moyen est peut-être dans écrit quelque part dan les archives pour les Shinigamis. .

-ah ...

- et ce serait sans doute impossible pour un Arrancar ... puisqu'un Gillian est un ensemble de plusieurs Hollows et qu'il en est de même pour les autres ... y compris les Vasto Lordes ... si c'était ta question concernant l'origine de ton invité ...

Orihime rougit de plus belle.

- Non, simple curiosité ... je t'assure !

- tss ...

Rangiku faillit ajouter quelque chose mais se raidit brutalement. Elle sortit son Zanpakuto et regarda vers le plafond.

- Protège-toi ! Cria-t-elle à Orihime qui dressa aussitôt un bouclier.

Le plafond explosa en son milieu, laissant apparaître plusieurs Hollows dont deux de belles tailles et semblant assez dangereux par rapport aux autres.

- cette vermine a du renifler son sang ... ils doivent être attirés par ça. Il faut sortir ! Cria Rangiku à Orihime qui semblait paralysée derrière son bouclier.

Encore des combats, cela ne cesserait-il jamais ? Elle qui croyait s'ennuyer dans la vie paisible qu'elle avait retrouvé. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait confronté à un affrontement elle sentait déjà à quel point cette vie tranquille lui échappait et lui manquerait.

- Orihime ! Bouge toi ! Lui cria Rangiku en se mettant entre elle et le plus gros des Hollows qui l'envoya voler par la fenêtre d'un coup de l'énorme corne qu'il avait sur son masque.

- Rangiku !

Orihime sauta à sa suite et alla auprès d'elle.

- tu es blessée ...

- Plus tard ! Mon capitaine est parti pour suivre Ichigo et Ulquiorra. Nul ne pensait qu'ils débarqueraient ici en force ! Reste derrière moi !

Rangiku réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son capitaine et elle-même avaient aussi leur pouvoirs limités. Ces saletés de monstre devaient le sentir. Elle s'était attendue à en voir arriver un ou deux, mais pas tout un bataillon. Plusieurs venaient encore d'apparaître. Il lui faudrait tenir encore quelques instants avant que la cavalerie n'arrive. Hitsugaya ressentirait le danger à coup sûr.

- hé Hitsugaya ! Si tu arrêtais de te planquer et que tu marchais à côté de nous au lieu de nous suivre !

Ichigo cria ces mots vers le ciel et le capitaine à l'air toujours irrité apparut, le visage toujours aussi peu avenant.

- Kurusaki, je t'ai déjà dit que pour toi c'était « Capitaine Hitsugaya » !

- c'est vrai ça ! C'est bizarre, j'arrive pas à assimiler ce fait !

- sans doute tes neurones sans connexions !

Ichigo marmonna quelques remarques bien senties avant de le regarder, l'air mauvais.

- Pourquoi tu nous suis ?

- c'est lui que je suis, pas toi ! Pour deux choses ... Garder un oeil sur lui au cas où il s'en prendrait à des âmes et pour lui donner ceci.

Hitsugaya sortit deux armes de son kimono. Ulquiorra reconnut sans peine sa lame même s'il observa une sorte de scellé sur sa garde. L'autre était une lame parfaitement identique, dans un fourreau noir. Hitsugaya lui tendit les deux.

- Un Shinigami se doit d'être armé, notamment pour se défendre et envoyer les âmes vers la Soul Society. Ton arme d'Espada est scellée, elle n'est donc pas pleinement utilisable pour te défendre. Elle ne pourra être descellée que par un Capitaine. Autant dire que tu ne trouveras personne d'assez fou pour la libérer. L'autre te servira pour envoyer les âmes à la Soul Society et te défendre dans ce monde. Utilise la seconde si tu ne veux pas être confronté à la même souffrance que lors de ton réveil.

- pourquoi me rendre l'autre si elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité ?

- tss ... Certains capitaines veulent te voir mort, d'autre en vie en tant que Shinigami, d'autres veulent que tu aies le choix ...

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien. Quel choix avait-il donc ? Les trois protagonistes de la scène s'immobilisèrent brusquement et se tournèrent vers le quartier d'Orihime. Il y avait une quantité importante d'ondes en provenance du Hueco Mundo par là et il en arrivait encore. Tout comme vers chez Kisuke.

- Rangiku ! Murmura Hitsugaya.

- Orihime! Cria Ichigo. Elle est en danger !

Les deux s'élancèrent vers la maison d'Orihime sous les yeux d'Ulquiorra. Il avait une impression étrange ; une impression ressemblant à de la peur, mais pas ressentie par lui-même. Par elle ... Il venait de ressentir sa peur et ce phénomène lui était non seulement parfaitement étranger mais aussi désagréable. Il fonça à la suite d'Ichigo et Hitsugaya, ses deux lames accrochées à sa ceinture. Il verrait bien en temps utile laquelle utiliser.

Rangiku s'essuya le filet de sang qui coulait le long de ses lèvres d'un revers de la main. Il était temps que son Capitaine arrive, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps seule face à la meute. Elle avait beau supprimer les plus faibles qui l'attaquaient sans cesse, il en revenait d'autres. Au milieu de la meute, elle sentait une présence plus forte, même si visiblement, l'un des Hollows cherchait à dissimuler sa présence.

Orihime restait derrière son bouclier qui commençait à se fendre derrière les attaques multiples des Hollows qui parvenaient à dépasser Rangiku. Elle s'inquiétait pour la Shinigami, la sentant faiblir doucement. Si les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il devait y avoir une raison. Elle sentait la présence de Renji et Rukia au loin, près de chez Kisuke. Ils devaient subir les mêmes assauts qu'ici. Elle sentit enfin le reiatsu d'Ichigo se rapprocher et vit un Hollow se transformer en bloc de glace au moment où celui-ci allait transpercer Rangiku prise entre deux fronts.

- Capitaine ! Murmura Rangiku en tombant un genou à terre, prenant appui sur son Zanpakuto. Je savais que vous arriveriez à temps.

- Evidemment, marmonna Hitsugaya en tuant encore deux Hollows tout en se plaçant entre elles et la meute.

Il lança un regard de biais à sa Vice-Capitaine.

- Bon travail Rangiku. A présent, laisse-moi faire.

Ichigo se posta auprès d'Orihime et fut secoué en voyant son visage mi-terrifié mi-absent. Il serra les dents et laissa sa colère déferler en lui. Tensazangetsu apparut dans un tourbillon de pression spirituelle.

- je te protégerai Orihime. Ils n'auront pas le temps de t'approcher, plus personne ne te fera du mal ... plus jamais ! Hurla-t-il en fonçant droit sur les Hollows.

Le massacre commença sous les yeux d'Orihime qui avait fini par reprendre pied en entendant le hurlement d'Ichigo. Elle se précipita aux côtés de Rangiku et entreprit aussitôt de la soigner.

- ça ira Rangiku. Je vais te soigner ! Excuse-moi d'avoir été un poids pour toi ...

- Tss ... comment peux-tu dire autant de bêtises ? Tu n'es pas un guerrier, Orihime et c'est très bien ainsi.

- Pardon ... pardon ... Rangiku, Ichigo, Capitaine Hitsugaya ... je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne chercha à les interrompre.

- Femme !

La vois grave d'Ulquiorra s'éleva à leur côté. Elle avait été si secouée qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu ni senti s'approcher. Il restait là, les mais dans les poches, regardant Ichigo et Hitsugaya décimer les Hollows les uns après les autres, sans chercher à les aider ou à les contrecarrer.

- Arrête de pleurnicher ! C'est irritant !

Rangiku les regarda l'un après l'autre. Ulquiorra et sa stature digne et droite, Orihime prostrée à terre mais qui s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer. Elle ne parvenait pas à cerner ces deux-là mais il y avait un lien étrange entre eux. Elle sentit un danger derrière eux. Certains Hollows voulaient à présent les attaquer dans leur dos. Elle les vit apparaître et aussitôt chanceler, coupés en deux. Les cheveux d'Orihime flottaient dans les airs, balayés par un vent brusque. Elle vit Ulquiorra qui avait à peine changé de position, une arme ensanglantée dans sa main droite, l'autre posée sur le fourreau blanc de la seconde arme qui était restée à sa ceinture. Elle écarquilla les yeux ; c'était lui qui venait de les tuer. Son déplacement avait été si rapide qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Etait-il vraiment bridé comme son Capitaine le lui avait pourtant dit ?

Hitsugaya avait suivi du coin de l'oeil le mouvement de l'Espada, prêt à intervenir si le choix de l'arme avait été le mauvais. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et n'hésiterait pas à l'achever au besoin. Mais Ulquiorra avait réagit vite et bien, selon le souhait de Yamamoto. Visiblement, il se conformait à l'allégeance qu'il avait fait au vieux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se jaugèrent un instant, exprimant clairement leur défiance l'un envers l'autre. Puis Hitsugaya retourna à sa tâche, liquidant les derniers Hollows et ramenant le calme autour d'eux. Ichigo, parti deux ou trois rues plus loin pour pourchasser les derniers revint au bout de quelques minutes. Il avisa l'arme ensanglantée d'Ulquiorra que celui-ci rengainait tranquillement. Rangiku, remise de ses blessures, se redressa aux côtés d'Orihime.

- tout va bien ? Demanda Ichigo d'une voix douce à la jeune femme.

Orihime hocha la tête et fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction avant de se jeter dans ses bras, en larmes.

- Ichigo ! Tu n'es pas blessé ! Dieu merci !

Il lui sourit doucement et raffermit son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

- là ... c'est fini ... tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ils étaient nombreux mais pas très forts ...

- je crois que tu te trompes, intervint Rangiku en se tournant vers la maison. Il y en avait au moins un là-dedans qui était largement plus fort que les autres même s'il cherchait à le dissimuler.

- tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui, Capitaine. Certaine. Lorsqu'il a senti ma présence, il s'est presque rendu invisible. Pourtant, juste avant, j'ai ressenti un reiatsu au moins aussi puissant qu'un Arrancar ... peut-être plus, même.

- Que faisait-il ici ?

Ulquiorra n'était pas intervenu pourtant la femme Shinigami avait raison. Lui aussi avait senti cette présence qui cherchait à se cacher parmi les Hollows plus faibles. Cette présence lui avait semblé vaguement familière, mais la sensation avait été si légère qu'il s'était demandé s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Les pleurs d'Orihime toujours dans les bras d'Ichigo interrompirent sa réflexion et il arqua un sourcil, franchement irrité.

- Femme ! Tu vas finir par te noyer dans tes pleurs. Tu étais plus forte à Las Noches et pourtant les circonstances étaient bien plus graves ...

Il tourna les talons, sans voir Orihime s'arrêter net une fois de plus ni voir le regard mauvais d'Ichigo qui d'instinct l'avait serré un peu plus encore contre lui. Orihime se dégagea doucement.

- merci Ichigo. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement ...

- tu es choquée, c'est parfaitement normal après tout ce que tu as déjà subi. Il n'y a qu'un homme sans coeur qui ne puisse pas le comprendre, jeta-t-il avec dégoût.

Ulquiorra l'entendit, serra les dents dans un réflexe incontrôlé mais ne se retourna pas. Les paroles du rouquin n'avaient aucune importance après tout ! Pourquoi prendrait-il la mouche pour un fait avéré. Il n'avait pas de coeur, ne connaissait pas ce « coeur » dont ils parlaient tous à longueur de temps.

Il cherchait les restes de la présence de ce Hollow puissant. Que pouvait-il vouloir à cette humaine irritante qui passait constamment du rire aux larmes et finissait immanquablement dans les bras du Shinigami remplaçant ? Il s'arrêta près de la salle de bain. C'était là que les restes des particules étaient les plus nombreuses. Il vit que le sang présent dans le lavabo avait été essuyé avec les doigts. Il suivit la trace de doigt sans trop comprendre. C'était son propre sang, à peine quelques gouttes ... Aucun Hollow n'aurait pu acquérir plus de pouvoirs avec si peu de lui.

- Ulquiorra ! Regarde ! Le miroir !

La voix plus raffermie d'Orihime résonna dans la petite pièce. Il leva les yeux et vit une croix chrétienne dessinée à l'envers sur le miroir avec son sang, avec au-dessous les chiffres 1 6 6 6. Il écarquilla les yeux. Quelque chose remua tout au fond de lui sans qu'il ne sut de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque chose d'ancien ... proche de l'oubli.

Ichigo, Rangiku et Hitsugaya étaient derrière Orihime et lui. Ils étaient surpris par la réaction qui avait traversé son visage d'habitude inexpressif.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? l'interrogea Ichigo.

- Je l'ignore. Mais il n'en avait pas après ton amie. Je sens que ce message m'est destiné même si j'ignore ce que je dois en conclure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 7 : La découverte de Kisuke**

Orihime ferma brièvement les yeux en même temps qu'elle fermait sa valise. Ichigo avait fini par la convaincre qu'une maison à ciel ouvert n'était pas sûre, ni pour sa santé ni en cas de nouvelle attaque par d'autres Hollows, d'autant plus avec cet étrange message sur le miroir. Elle détestait l'idée de devoir quitter son « home sweet home » mais il avait sans doute raison. Rangiku avait convaincu son capitaine d'intercéder auprès du conseil pour faire réparer les dégâts par la Soul Société puisqu'ils avaient été indirectement causés par leur présence.

Ichigo attendait dans l'entrée qu'elle ait fini de rassembler quelques affaires. Ils avaient contacté Kisuke afin qu'il puisse héberger Ulquiorra et Orihime en plus de Renji, Hitsugaya et Rangiku. La cohabitation s'annonçait houleuse. Il aurait préféré amener Orihime chez lui mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'aller là où ne serait pas son invité.

L'invité en question était toujours planté devant le miroir ensanglanté. Il cherchait à savoir ce que pouvait bien dire ce curieux message. Plusieurs fois il avait touché le sang séché sans plus rien ressentir. Sa première impression avait été si fugace, comme un souvenir enfoui quelque part, tout au fond de sa mémoire. Un souvenir qu'il imaginait très ancien pour ne plus y avoir accès. Un souvenir de sa vie d'humain peut-être ?

- Ulquiorra ?

La voix timide d'Orihime qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur l'interrompit. Il la dévisagea et elle rougit légèrement. Déjà, elle ne pleurait plus et son naturel souriant était revenu. Curieusement, il préférait la voir ainsi alors que cela aurait du parfaitement l'indifférer.

- Tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre ?

- Non.

- Cela viendra peut-être ... avec un peu de temps.

- ...

- nous devrions le prendre avec nous. Kisuke saura peut-être quelque chose sur ce symbole ...

- c'est une croix.

- je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce ...

- je sais que c'est une croix chrétienne à l'envers. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le message sous-jacent et comment interpréter cette suite de chiffres.

- ah ...

Orihime semblait déçue puis tout à coup elle lui sourit.

- je suis sûre que ça viendra. C'est peut-être lié à ton passé en tant qu'humain. Si c'était en tant qu'Espada, tu aurais déjà trouvé !

Ulquiorra la dévisagea avec perplexité. Cette étrange humaine avait une certaine logique. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle quelques minutes auparavant. Il hocha la tête, fit un pas en avant et arracha le miroir d'un coup sec. Le mur s'effrita derrière et Orihime poussa un cri de surprise.

- Oh ! Quand je disais de prendre le miroir, c'était plutôt de le décrocher en douceur ... en l'ôtant des crochets, là et là ... expliqua-t-elle à Ulquiorra comme s'il était un enfant.

Ichigo ne manqua pas de débarquer, arme au poing suite au cri d'Orihime précédant le craquement du mur. Il sourit en voyant la scène de la frêle jeune femme expliquant à un puissant Espada comment décrocher un objet d'un mur sans abimer celui-ci. Ulquiorra semblait beaucoup moins s'amuser. Pourtant, Ichigo ne ressentit aucune colère ou impatience s'élever en lui. Au contraire, il le vit poser avec douceur son index gauche sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui rougit aussitôt.

- J'ai compris, Femme. S'il te plaît, tais-toi.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un long moment avant qu'Ulquiorra ne s'adressa à lui tout en continuant à dévisager Orihime.

- Nous y allons Shinigami. Range ton joujou, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient pris leurs quartiers chez Kisuke et cela faisait une semaine que Ulquiorra appréciait les chasses nocturnes en compagnie de Kurosaki. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser cela avant de s'installer dans ce magasin où tout n'était que vacarme permanent. Pour un solitaire tel que lui, parvenir à rester calme dans cet endroit grouillant d'humains, Shinigami, ex-Shinigami ou Shinigami remplaçant tenait du miracle. Ne pas utiliser son Zanpakuto pour tous les étriper relevait du même miracle.

Kurusaki et lui ne s'appréciaient guère et au moins, lorsqu'ils partaient la nuit ils ne s'adressaient pas ou peu la parole. Voir la lune au-dessus de lui, apprécier le calme des rues désertées la nuit, cela devenait un plaisir qu'il appréciait. Il avait un peu le sentiment de se retrouver au Hueco Mundo. Surtout lorsqu'ils se rendaient vers le bord du fleuve, endroit plus paisible encore que les autres lieux de la Ville. Il lui rappelait aussi la jeune femme avec qui il avait partagé un semblant de vie commune.

A présent, ils étaient séparés. Lui-même partageait une chambre avec Renji et Hitsugaya tandis qu'Orihime partageait celle de Rangiku. Ses yeux se perdirent une fois encore dans les eaux glacées du fleuve. Orihime Inoue. Curieux personnage. Elle était sans doute l'humaine qui l'intriguait le plus et d'une certaine manière qui l'attirait aussi.

- C'est ici qu'elle venait avec Tatsuki pour observer les libellules en automne. Un de ses moments préférés dans l'année ...

La voix calme d'Ichigo l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Comment savait-il qu'il pensait à elle ?

- je sais que tu l'as attendu ici avant de l'emmener au Hueco Mundo. C'est étrange comme le même lieu peut avoir une signification différente pour deux personnes. Pour toi, c'était le début. Pour elle, la fin de sa vie sur Terre. Alors que juste avant, c'était sans doute l'un des lieux qu'elle préférait. Tu savais qu'elle l'évite à présent ?

- Non, je l'ignorais.

Ulquiorra tiqua à sa propre réflexion. Il utilisait ce verbe un peu trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps. Il se tut et ses yeux fixèrent à nouveau le fleuve. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, pas plus qu'à la Soul Society et pas plus qu'au Hueco Mundo. Se sentir bien nulle part, c'était le même sentiment qu'il avait connu avant de s'étendre au milieu des racines du Hueco Mundo. Là-bas il avait été bien, avant que Noitra ne l'arrache à cette paix fragile.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y entre vous deux ... mais je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

La voix d'Ichigo semblait étrangement résignée, à peine le défiait-il.

- je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lèverai pas la main sur elle.

- Il y a de nombreuses façons de faire du mal à une personne qui tient à vous. Je ne te laisserai lui faire du mal d'aucune manière !

Ulquiorra croisa le regard enflammé d'Ichigo sans comprendre ses propos. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner. Une dizaine de Hollows arrivait à leur hauteur. Ils soupirèrent de concert et brandirent leurs lames respectives.

- je ne sais pas ! Répéta pour la énième fois Kisuke à Orihime qui lui tendait le miroir à bout de bras.

- Si vous ne savez pas à quoi cela correspond qui le saura ? Vous savez tout sur tout !

Kisuke se rengorgea sous le compliment mais se retint devant le regard désabusé de Yoruitchi. Il se cacha derrière son éventail et observa une nouvelle fois le miroir.

- C'est une croix ... une croix chrétienne faite avec le sang d'Ulquiorra ... avec les chiffres 1 puis 6 puis 6 puis 6 ...

Orihime lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

- vous ne m'apprenez rien Urohara-sama ! Tout ceci je le sais déjà !

- Je réfléchis à voix haute, jeune fille ! La croix est à l'envers ... c'est un symbole dans la religion chrétienne ; un symbole de l'antéchrist. Le diable pour faire simple et grossir les traits ...

- L'antéchrist, répéta la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Kisuke alla droit vers la pièce où il rangeait soigneusement des dizaines de livres. Yoruitchi et Orihime le suivirent. Il farfouilla dans plusieurs étagères avant d'extirper un vieux bouquins aux pages jaunies et racornies.

- Voilà, c'est ici. Les religions occidentales et leur symbolisme. Voyons ... Chrétienté. C'est par ici. Voyez ... dans la religion chrétienne, le fils de leur dieu a été crucifié sur une croix à l'âge de 33 ans. Une croix qui était à l'inverse de celle qui est dessinée sur le miroir. Il est ressuscité quelques jours plus tard. Il est revenu d'entre les morts et c'est ce que fêtent les chrétiens le jour de Pâques. L'un de ses apôtres a été crucifié sur une croix comme lui, mais la tête en bas, en symbole d'humilité par rapport au fils de Dieu.

Il leur montra une iconographie le représentant sur l'une des pages. Les filles se saisirent du livre et l'observèrent.

- On dirait le même symbole, observa Yoruitchi. Mais quel rapport avec l'Espada ?

Orihime, de sa maladresse légendaire, fit tomber le livre qui s'ouvrit sur une double page en plein milieu.

- Oh ! Désol...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Au milieu de deux pages, une autre iconographie en noir et blanc représentait une créature mi-humaine mi-démon, pourvue de deux ailes noires, de pattes velues, de griffes, de deux longues cornes et d'une grande queue.

- Ulquiorra ! Murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Fit Kisuke en ramassant le livre et en observant la représentation.

- Orihime ! L'appela Yoruitchi.

- Cette représentation ... on dirait Ulquiorra lors de sa deuxième transformation ... Sa ... oh mon dieu ! Sa segunda etapa ... sa deuxième forme de Resurrection !

Elle semblait choquée au plus haut point.

- Lucifer, l'ange déchu. Lut Yoruitchi sur la légende du livre. Je ne savais pas que les Espadas avaient deux formes ...

- Il est le seul. Précisa Orihime, Le seul des dix à avoir deux formes. Peut-être le seul des Arrancars. Il m'a dit que même Aizen ne connaissait pas cette forme.

- Intéressant, marmonna Kisuke. Il ressemble vraiment à ça sous sa forme libérée ?

- Oui.

Orihime hocha la tête.

- En général, les Zanpakutos des Shinigamis sont profondément liés à l'âme de ceux-ci. S'il en est de même pour les Espadas et les Arrancars, Ulquiorra doit être lié à ceci. La croix renversée représente l'humilité mais aussi la déchéance. Lucifer est un ange déchu, chassé du Paradis par Dieu lui-même. Un ange déchu et solitaire. Le plus puissant des anges déchus également.

- ça lui ressemble bien, murmura Orihime. Il est toujours seul.

Yoruitchi et Kisuke échangèrent un regard devant le ton triste de la jeune femme.

- Je vais pousser plus en avant, annonça Kisuke. Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu.

Orihime sortit de sa léthargie et désigna le livre du bout des doigts.

- Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

- Oui bien sûr. Maintenant que je sais où chercher, j'ai de nombreux autres ouvrages reprenant les religions indo-européennes.

- Merci Uruhora-sama.

Elle sortit de la pièce, l'ouvrage serré contre son coeur, la tête baissée. Yoruitchi la suivit des yeux.

- J'aimerai que tu me regardes un jour comme cela ! Lança Kisuke à la féline qui abattit sa main sur sa tête.

- Arrête un peu de faire le crétin !

Kisuke reprit un air sérieux en regardant vers la porte.

- je crains qu'une relation complexe se noue entre elle, Kurosaki et Ulquiorra. Je ne vois pas comment il sortirait quelque chose de bon de tout cela.

- Elle n'est pas faite pour Kurosaki ! Lança Yoruitchi.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tss... tu n'y connais rien, tu ne vois rien à part tes jeux stupides et tes expériences débiles ! Tu n'as jamais rien vu d'ailleurs !

Kisuke agita ses mais devant lui en signe de protection.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à t'énerver comme ça d'un coup ! Tu es devenue folle ?

Yoruitchi avait une veine qui palpitait dangereusement à son front. Comment un être aussi intelligent pouvait se montrer aussi étroit parfois ? Cela dépassait l'entendement.

- Débrouille-toi tout seul ! Tu comprendras peut-être un jour si tu le lis dans un de tes bouquins poussiéreux !

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, porte qui sortit de ses gongs avant de s'effondrer au sol. Kisuke, la goutte au front, soupira.

- Pff ! Quel caractère de cochon ! Ah les femmes ! Qui pourraient les comprendre ?

Il reprit ses recherches sur Lucifer, l'antéchrist, le Christianisme et se retrouva avec quelques ouvrages à feuilleter, dont un sur l'histoire du christianisme au Japon. Il le feuilleta longuement avant de tomber sur les pages vers le milieu de livre. Les gravures représentaient des martyrs chrétiens sous l'ère Kan'ei. La date était notée sous sa forme grégorienne. 1637. Il réfléchit à toute allure. L'ère Kanbun n'était pas très éloignée de l'ère Kan'ei. Il reprit un autre ouvrage, l'histoire du Japon. Il parcourut les pages à toute allure. Ere Kan'ei ... ère Shoho ... ère Keian ... ère Joo ou Edo ... ère Meireki ... ère Manji ... ère Kanbun. Les dates en format grégorien filaient devant ses yeux ... ère Kanbun ... 1661 à 1673 ... 1 6 6 6. ce n'étaient pas des chiffres au hasard. La croix était chrétienne, les chiffres grégoriens ... 1666 ! l'année 1666 ...

Il en était sûr. Ces chiffres étaient la clé. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver ce que représentait cette date pour Ulquiorra puisque tout était lié à lui. Il sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, le livre sous le bras et passa la tête par la porte du salon où se trouvaient Yoruitchi toujours fâchée et Orihime perdue dans la contemplation de l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Nous devons retrouver Ichigo et Ulquiorra !

- Kurosaki !

La voix de Yoruitchi résonna dans la nuit juste après le cri de mort du Hollow qu'il venait de transpercer. Ulquiorra releva la tête en l'entendant, oubliant un instant l'âme devant lui. Il observa les arrivants, essouflés par une longue course. Orihime avait les joues rosies par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle le vit et s'arrêta instantanément, serrant involontairement un ouvrage contre sa poitrine. Kisuke apportait également un ouvrage.

- Qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda l'âme à Ulquiorra en touchant sa manche du bout des doigts.

- Personne ! Répondit-il mécaniquement. Es-tu prête à quitter cette Terre et rejoindre la Soul Society ?

- j'ai un peu peur ... je ne connais personne là-bas ...

- Ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu seras toujours seule, tires-en une force supérieure à celle des autres.

- n'es-tu pas censé me rassurer en tant que Shinigami ?

Ulquiorra baissa les yeux vers la gamine aux grands yeux gris et aux longs cheveux clairs. Elle lui ressemblait. Inconsciemment, sa voix s'adoucit.

- Sans doute est-ce la méthode des autres Shinigamis. Je préfère être sincère. La vie n'est pas plus facile là-bas qu'ici.

- La jeune âme lui sourit et glissa ses doigts de sa manche à sa main. Ulquiorra sursauta en sentit le léger contact.

- Je suis prête, maintenant. Je te remercie pour m'avoir dit la vérité.

Ulquiorra posa un genou au sol et dégaine la lame noire, jusqu'alors dans le fourreau noir. Il retourna la garde vers le front de la petite qui lui sauta au cou un instant avant de lui plaquer un baiser bruyant sur la joue.

- Je suis prête. Tu peux le faire.

Elle se retourna vers Orihime qui arrivait à leur hauteur. Elle semblait attendrie par la scène et dévisageait Ulquiorra avec intensité.

- Elle est jolie ta copine, souffla la jeune âme à l'oreille d'Ulquiorra alors qu'il procédait au rituel de passage vers a Soul Society. Je suis sûre que vous serez heureux ensemble.

Sa voix mourut dans un souffle. Ulquiorra semblait tétanisé en entendant les propos juvénils. Il se releva lentement avant de faire face à la jeune femme rousse et à Kisuke, Yoruitchi et Ichigo.

- J'imagine que vous avez enfin trouvé quelque chose, avança-t-il l'air parfaitement neutre.

Kisuke avait observé la scène entre l'âme et l'ex-Espada avec attention. Yamamoto n'avait pas fait preuve de témérité ou d'orgueil mal placé. Ulquiorra ferait un bon Shinigami et sans doute parmi les plus puissants. Pourtant, il doutait que c'était le but de ce dernier. Il avait ressenti le trouble de la jeune Orihime et vaguement entendu les propos de la jeune âme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il s'approcha d'Ulquiorra et lui tendit l'ouvrage. Orihime fit de même avec le sien. Ulquiorra observa les deux pages ouvertes ... la représentation de Lucifer et l'année notée sur la frise chronologique de l'Ere Kanbun. Il ne releva pas la ressemblance entre sa segunda etapa et la représentation de l'ange déchu.

- Une date ?

Orihime tourna plusieurs pages et lui montra une autre gravure représentant la crucifixion de Saint Pierre la tête en bas.

- Cela vous rappelle quelque chose ? Le questionna Kisuke avec intérêt.

- Non. Rien.

Ils paraissaient tous déçus. Orihime le plus. Cela titilla quelque chose en lui, comme s'il l'avait personnellement déçu. Encore une impression pénible. Il lui prit le livre des mains et regarda de plus près. Lucifer ... Ulquiorra Schiffer ... son nom. Le nom qu'Aizen avait choisi pour lui. Un grand stratège manipulateur comme lui ne pouvait rien faire au hasard. Le vent se leva sur les berges du fleuve, soulevant une nuée de pétale de cerisier rose pâle. C'était la fin de la floraison. La fin de d'une saison. Orihime s'approcha de la berge et posa ses yeux sur le fleuve. Le vent dessinait des vaguelettes sur sa surface et faisait onduler les hautes herbes de la berge en face. Un édifice s'élevait au fond du paysage entre les immeubles, à peine une ombre floue et bleutée à la lumière de la lune.

Ulquiorra s'était approché de la jeune femme et son regard émeraude passa du fleuve aux herbes puis aux immeubles et à l'édifice ... Tout en haut de l'édifice ... Une croix qu'il vit avec une netteté incroyable pour la distance entre l'édifice et eux-mêmes. Une église chrétienne ... Quelque chose remua en lui, d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort ... Il déglutit avec peine tant sa gorge était serrée. Quelque chose refluait en lui. Quelque chose enfoui depuis si longtemps. Quelque chose de sombre et douloureux. Quelque chose d'affreux. Un acte terrible, barbare en réponse à un autre acte tout aussi barbare.

- Ulquiorra ?

La voix d'Orihime était de plus en plus ténue. Une douleur sourde vrillait ses tempes et troublait sa vision. Il sentait que Murcielago voulait s'emparer de lui sans même attendre son ordre. Pourtant il avait été scellé par les Shinigamis. La douleur le pliait en deux. Sa gorge se noua et dans un son guttural ressemblant à une plainte il s'adressa à la jeune femme tout en la repoussant d'une main.

- Eloigne-toi, Femme ... Si tu veux vivre, éloigne-toi de moi ! C'est un ordre !

Orihime roula des yeux terrifiés en observant son reiatsu se développer. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya allait le tuer s'il se transformait sur Terre ! Elle ressentit sa douleur profonde, sa terreur même. Elle vit ses yeux jaunir et les traces vertes sur ses joues s'élargir en deux trainées de larmes noires. Deux ailes noires percèrent son kimono et se déployèrent. Sa segunda etapa était achevée alors même qu'il n'était pas passé par la première étape. Il hurla comme une bête sous la lune, tombant à genou sur la berge, les ailes déployées derrière lui, obligeant les autres à se boucher les oreilles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 8 : combat de fauves**

Les nuées disparurent progressivement autour d'Ulquiorra toujours à genoux. Il était proche du malaise tant la douleur qui irradiait partout en lui était forte. Maudit soit ce poison qui circulait dans ses veines ! Maudit soit ce fou de savant qui l'avait ramené à la vie ! Maudits soient tous ces Shinigamis qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus ! Maudite soit cette Terre sur laquelle on l'avait forcé à se rendre !

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il croisa le regard inquiet d'Orihime qui malgré son ordre était restée auprès de lui. Il aurait du la maudire autant que tous les autres et pourtant il n'y parvint pas. A travers la douleur il sentit les reiatsus du Capitaine de la Xème et de son Vice-Capitaine s'approcher d'eux. Plus loin il sentit ceux de Rukia et de Renji arriver également ensemble. Et tout près, ceux de Kurosaki et Yoruichi s'enflammer dangereusement. Seul Urahara restait calme et le fixait de ses yeux intelligents.

- il semblerait que les scellés ne soient pas suffisant à moins que ...

Urahara s'arrêta net en voyant le scellé du Zanpakuto d'Ulquiorra intact. Ce n'était pas Ulquiorra qui avait ordonné sa transformation mais sa résurrection qui s'était imposée à lui, comme mue par un instinct d'auto-défense. Un mécanisme en rapport avec les ouvrages qu'ils venaient de lui montrer et quelque chose qu'il avait vu au loin. Urahara plissa les yeux et lorsqu'un nuage découvrit à nouveau la lune, il discerna une croix au-dessus de la seule église chrétienne de Karakura. Elle était située loin dans les faubourgs, sur une colline isolée et elle apparaissait comme un fantôme entre les immeubles modernes.

Il sentit la fureur de Kurosaki et la méfiance de Yoruichi juste à côté de lui et eut juste le temps d'arrêter la lame vibrante d'Ichigo avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur l'Espada à terre.

- Non ! Ichigo ! Cria Orihime en se plaçant devant Ulquiorra comme pour le protéger.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

- Orihime ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ... Tu as vu comme nous !

- j'ai vu qu'il n'a pas pas brisé son scellé !

- Orihime !

- Je vois qu'il souffre !

- Orihi ...

- il n'a pas failli Ichigo !

- Orihime, fais attention !

La jeune femme se tenait toujours les bras écartés entre Ichigo et Ulquiorra. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Ichigo tenta de l'attirer vers lui mais lorsqu'elle se retourna elle se retrouva face à deux prunelles fauves qui la fixèrent une seconde avant qu'elle ne se sentit soulevée de terre, un bras la tenant fermement autour de la taille.

- Ulquiorra ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous allons arranger les choses ... repose-moi !

- Je t'avais dit de t'écarter, Femme ! Rien ne finira bien ce soir ! Tais-toi maintenant !

Il lui aboya dessus tout en portant sa main libre à sa tête. Elle allait exploser. Le simple fait de mouvoir ses ailes le mettait au supplice mais il devait en avoir le coeur net tant qu'il pouvait encore respirer. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et le faire passer de vie à trépas, trépas définitif cela allait sans dire. La peur de perdre ou blesser la femme les occuperait un instant pendant qu'il chercherait ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait savoir pourquoi Murcielago avait pris possession de son corps alors même qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en lui lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'édifice qu'il survolait à présent.

Il en fit deux puis trois fois le tour, cherchant ce qui ressemblait à une entrée. Le bâtiment n'était pourtant pas si grand. Il finit par repérer un large portail sur l'avant de sa partie longue. La flèche au sommet de laquelle était fixée la croix ne contenait que quelques sculptures et des cloches. Il atterrit devant le portail laissant choir Orihime sur les marches de pierre blanche défoncées. Elle gémit doucement tout en se massant le postérieur mais il ne s'occupa pas d'elle. Le temps allait lui manquer. Il avisa une sorte de cimetière empli de pierres tombales tombées en décrépitude depuis sans doute fort longtemps, à gauche du portail. La partie droite semblait plus récente.

Ulquiorra grimaça de douleur. Le poison pulsait au rythme de ses battements cardiaques. Il lui fallait se calmer sinon il risquait le malaise et évanoui il n'aurait plus aucune prise sur sa destinée. Il voulut avancer vers le portail mais chancela puis se courba en deux sous un lancer douloureux. Il fut surpris en sentant un appui au-dessous de son bras. Il sentit le parfum léger d'Orihime alors qu'elle passa le bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Cette femme le surprendrait toujours. Elle ne dit mot et baissa la tête avant d'avancer vers la porte avec lui. Il se libéra d'Orihime et poussa les deux portes qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre.

Il tituba et Orihime le soutint à nouveau. Elle le sentit trembler. Le poison devait être extrêmement violent pour qu'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Elle raffermit sa prise pour avancer doucement avec lui, pas après pas. Ulquiorra baissa les yeux vers elle.

- je t'enlève une nouvelle fois à tes amis et tu m'aides ... pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de ma faiblesse pour te sauver ?

- je n'ai pas peur de toi et je veux t'aider ... je suis sûre que tu vas bientôt découvrir qui tu étais ... C'est important ...

« pour moi ! » faillit-elle ajouter. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas un comportement rationnel. Effectivement, elle aurait du partir loin de lui, se sauver tant qu'il lui laissait la vie sauve. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il tué ?

Ils avançaient le long de la nef, entre les bancs de bois vermoulus. Orihime doutait que des fidèles se rassemblaient encore ici pour prier. Le crépi tombait des murs, plusieurs vitraux étaient brisés et le vent entrait en sifflant avant de ressortir par d'autres trous en face. Ils arrivèrent près de l'autel et Ulquiorra ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, entraîna Orihime dans sa chute, juste devant l'imposant marbre blanc. La tête d'Orihime cogna sur une des marches dans un son mat et sourd. Elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se retenir ou de se protéger. Ulquiorra, pour éviter de retomber de tout son poids sur elle, se rattrapa au prix d'un gros effort sur les avant-bras. Sa tête tournait, son sang martelait ses tempes et la vue de la jeune femme inconsciente réveilla quelque chose de primaire en lui.

Sa faim de Hollow était revenue en même temps que sa métamorphose. Une faim dévorante car trop longtemps retenue. Une faim qui n'aurait pas été assouvie par la jeune femme sous lui et pourtant il la désirait de toute ses forces. Non pas en tant qu'homme mais en tant que Hollow, primaire, bestial, brutal. Il s'écarta vivement d'elle, mettant une faible mais secourable distance entre eux.

« pas maintenant » songea-t-il. « pas elle, par pitié ». Son esprit se révulsait à l'idée de la dévorer mais son être primaire hurlait de lui ôter la vie, là, sur le champ, dans cet édifice hors d'âge. Comme un animal en chasse, il renifla son odeur alléchante et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle à la manière d'un fauve s'approchant doucement de sa proie inconsciente du danger. Il sentait la vie palpiter en elle, couler dans ses veines, résonner dans son coeur, pulser le long de ses membres.

Il la vit battre des paupières, revenant lentement à elle. Elle tourna la tête et il vit sa gorge et sur sa gorge le sang affluer et refluer dans ses artères. Il comprit la fascination des vampires, ces créatures légendaires, pour cette partie tendre et vitale du corps humain. Il était au supplice. Sa faim le dévorait, le poison lui déchirait le cerveau, annihilant une partie de ses facultés de raisonnement.

- Ulquiorra, ça va ? Murmura la jeune femme, intriguée par son attitude étrange.

- Eloigne ... toi ... de moi ... vite ...

- Ulquiorra ... qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tes yeux ...

Ses yeux d'habitude si verts étaient d'un pourpre si foncé qu'on aurait pu croire du noir. En lui parlant, elle avait vu que ses dents ressemblaient plus à des crocs. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il semblait souffrir le martyr et elle se sentait impuissante à l'aider.

- j'ai ... faim ... je risque ... de ne ... plus ... plus ... me contrôler ... d'un instant à l'autre. Pars ! Si tu veux vivre, pars tout de suite ! Cria-t-il dans un sursaut de lucidité en sautant sur l'autel pour s'éloigner encore d'elle.

Elle leva la tête vers lui ; la lumière de la lune transperçait les vitraux cassés derrière lui, l'auréolant d'une aura fantomatique. Elle se souvint de la représentation de Lucifer dans le livre d'Urahara. C'était bien lui, Ulquiorra. Ainsi accroupi sur l'autel, il avait l'air aussi solitaire, aussi dangereux que dans la légende chrétienne qui le décrivait. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Et elle se doutait qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

S'il la touchait les Shinigamis le tuerait. Tant qu'il ne levait pas la main sur elle, il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Elle ne voulait pas sa mort, mais là elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle sentait confusément que le moindre geste de sa part pourrait lui être fatal. Ichigo avait raison dans le fond ; Ulquiorra restait un Arrancar puissant, qui pouvait les tuer d'un geste de la main. Sous ces dehors civilisés, il restait aussi un Hollow affamé, toujours en quête de nourriture pour tenter de combler le trou de sa poitrine.

Elle frémit comme une biche aux abois. Que pourrait-elle faire face à lui ? Rien, sans doute. A part, peut-être lui offrir ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir. Ses yeux gris croisèrent les yeux pourpres de la bête qui avait pris possession de l'Espada. La tension était devenue palpable. Des ondes négatives émanaient du reiatsu d'Ulquiorra. Elle pouvait sentir le dilemme qui s'agitait en lui. Il porta ses mains à sa tête et la secoua avec violence.

- Quel beau spectacle ... jamais je n'aurai cru m'amuser autant !

Un rire sardonique accompagna ces paroles qui brisèrent la tension régnant depuis quelques minutes entre Orihime et Ulquiorra. Ce dernier releva la tête comme une bête traquée, cherchant l'origine de la voix. Il renifla l'odeur portée par le vent nocturne sans parvenir à la reconnaître. Puis il eut un rictus de haine pure. Orihime tenta de discerner la forme qui s'approchait d'eux, tombant vers eux du haut du clocher comme une araignée au bout de son fil. Elle discerna une forme humaine tandis que Ulquiorra se détourna d'elle, tournant et se retournant sur l'autel, ses griffes égratignant le marbre pourtant si dur, sa queue battant furieusement autour de lui alors que ses ailes frémissaient.

« Pourvu qu'il n'attaque pas tant que nous ne savons pas qui est ce nouvel arrivant »

- Ulquiorra ! Jamais je n'aurai cru te revoir un jour ... qui plus est dans cet état ...

Elle discerna des yeux rouges, un trou de hollow sur la poitrine nue de l'arrivant toujours accroché la tête en bas, un reste de masque blanc sur le côté droit de la tête assez ressemblant à celui d'Ulquiorra du reste. Il éclata de rire devant ses yeux horrifiés et devant un Ulquiorra au comble de la nervosité, allant toujours d'un côté à l'autre de l'autel comme une bête fauve.

- Allons ... J'ai l'impression que tu as faim, non ? Tu as emmené ton goûter ... profites-en ...

La voix se fit doucereuse et Orihime sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Ulquiorra stoppa net, dévisagea l'arrivant puis Orihime, encore et encore.

- Allons Ulquiorra ... tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux tout au fond de toi ... La dévorer ... planter tes crocs dans cette chair tendre, jeune et frémissante ...

Orihime leva une main à hauteur de visage, comme pour se protéger. Ulquiorra la dévisagea de manière intense. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait lui sauter dessus.

- Ulquiorra, je t'en prie ... Si tu fais cela tu te sentira mieux mais ils te tueront.

Elle sentait les autres approcher. Tenir encore un peu. Le temps qu'ils arrivent. Ichigo allait l'aider. Il ferait entendre raison à Ulquiorra et le protégerait comme il le lui avait promis.

- tu te défends bien, jeune fille ...

La voix n'était plus au-dessus d'elle mais juste à côté d'elle. Elle sentit un souffle froid à son oreille tandis qu'une main griffue agrippait son bras. Elle vit le regard mauvais d'Ulquiorra fixé sur elle et sur l'étranger Hollow qui la retenait à présent. Elle vit les vagues de son reiatsu s'étendre autour de lui, des vagues émeraude et aussi noire que la nuit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer. Le Hollow devait être celui qui avait tenté de se dissimuler face à Rangiku.

- Tu connais Ulquiorra ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix assurée même si elle se sentait plus fragile que jamais.

- Depuis si longtemps ... bien plus longtemps que toi ... bien plus longtemps qu'Aizen ... bien au-delà de sa forme de Hollow ...

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge d'Orihime, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Son autre main parcourut son flanc avant de se plaquer sur son ventre. Il l'attira vers lui et renifla son cou et ses cheveux. Elle entendit un grognement sourd s'élever de l'autel. Elle ne pouvait plus discerner le visage d'Ulquiorra mais devinait à ce son qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

- C'est son odeur qui t'attire ainsi, Ulquiorra ... Elle est tout ce à quoi nous devions résister ... le péché originel ... la tentation ...

Elle tenta de s'éloigner sans succès alors qu'il lécha son cou avant de la renifler encore. Elle fut prise d'un haut-le-coeur face au dégoût que lui inspirait l'immonde créature qui la retenait. Le grognement venant de l'autel se transformait en sifflement au rythme de la respiration saccadée de l'Espada.

- Relâche-la !

Le cri clair d'un Ulquiorra soudain lucide résonna sous la toiture, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux qui nichaient là. Orihime, toujours contrainte à observer le plafond, les suivit des yeux. Elle vit aussi tournoyer quelques petites créatures aux fines mais robustes ailes. Des chauve-souris. Elle vit aussi une ombre les survoler. Les mêmes ailes en beaucoup plus grand.

- Ulquiorra ! Murmura-t-elle

- Princesse ... je vous laisse, siffla insidieusement la voix de l'autre à son oreille. Mais nous nous retrouverons bientôt.

Il s'envola vers l'Espada et lui porta plusieurs coups que Ulquiorra évita avec peine. Il éclata de rire devant les gestes saccadés de l'Espada puis l'envoya voler à terre, fracassant plusieurs dalles de pierre. Orihime porta ses mains à son visage puis, voyant le Hollow foncer droit sur Ulquiorra, elle fonça vers lui, levant son bouclier de protection entre eux et lui. Le coup fut terrible et ébrécha le bouclier, la faisant tomber à genou. Elle tint bon malgré les assauts répétés.

- Courageuse petite princesse défendant son guerrier. Mais ce n'est pas un conte de fée, ma douce. Tu finiras dévorée ... aujourd'hui ou demain peut-être. Par lui ou par moi ...

Elle frémit sous les paroles bien plus terribles que les actes de ce malade. Elle sentait encore le souffle froid et cette langue râpeuse sur sa chair. Elle raffermit sa prise.

- Je te mangerai ... chantonna-t-il avant de se tourner brusquement vers la porte. Ah, je crois que je dois vous laisser ... tes amis arrivent ... tu leur expliqueras ceci.

Il défonça le bouclier et se rua sur Orihime qui hurla de terreur. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, pile là où il l'avait léché faisant jaillir son sang. Ulquiorra, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, se ressaisit et lui décocha un coup de queue qui le renvoya vers le toit. Il y disparut dans un grand éclat de rire non sans ajouter des paroles qui les firent frémir tous les deux.

- Elle est marquée maintenant ... partout où elle ira je le saurai. Elle est mienne Ulquiorra ! Je finirai le festin un de ces jours et je suis sûr que tu seras là ! Pauvre petit ange ...

Le silence finit par retomber, juste interrompu par les gémissements d'Orihime qui se tenait la gorge. Ulquiorra la regarda et suivit des yeux le mouvement des coulures de sang le long de son cou, de son bras, de sa poitrine. Il allait devenir fou. Sa tête allait exploser et sa faim le tenaillait toujours autant. Orihime invoqua son pouvoir de soin et se l'appliqua. Il lui fallait faire vite car elle devinait que pour lui, voir autant de sang devait éveiller ses instincts les plus bas. Le flux s'arrêta. La porte de l'église s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque.

- Orihime ! Le cri de Kurosaki emplit l'édifice, se répercutant d'un mur à l'autre.

Il la vit, vit le sang et Ulquiorra, ramassé sur lui-même, toujours en proie au poison.

- je vais te tuer ! Hurla-t-il à son intention.

- Kurosaki !

Urahara l'arrêta au milieu de l'allée.

- Cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe et ce qui s'est passé avant d'agir de façon aussi intrépide.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Il s'est transformé et l'a attaqué ! Regarde-le !

- Et moi je comprends qu'il y a eu un combat plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Orihime nous expliquera tout cela lorsqu'elle sera remise et toi, Ulquiorra, avale ceci.

L'Espada attrapa au vol le tube que Urahara venait de lui lancer. Il contenait un liquide rouge sang.

- du sang ? Articula-t-il.

- Presque ... quelque chose qui devrait calmer ta faim de Hollow sans que tu ne te jettes sur des humains.

- Tu plaisantes ! Gueula Ichigo. Il la tue presque et tu lui refiles un médoc ?

- Ichigo ...

La voix éteinte d'Orihime le calma instantanément. Il sauta d'un bond auprès d'elle pour la rejoindre et la soutenir.

- Orihime ...

- je sais ... tu m'avais prévenue mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça ...

- vous n'étiez pas seuls ? L'interrogea Yoruichi.

- Non. Il y avait un Hollow ... très puissant. Ulquiorra m'a défendue.

- j'ai du mal à le croire, mais si c'est vrai, je devrai le remercier sans doute, grogna Ichigo peu amène.

- Oui ...

Orihime lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. Ulquiorra, qui venait de reprendre pied après avoir avalé la potion au goût amer, les observa. Quelque chose hurla en lui mais ce n'étaient ni des souvenirs enfouis, ni la faim d'un Hollow, ni le poison qui brûlait encore dans ses veines. C'était un mélange de sentiments contradictoires qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il sentit aussitôt sa forme libérée le quitter. Murcielago s'en allait après l'avoir sans doute protégé, car jamais sous sa forme classique il n'aurait pu résister à ce Hollow qui semblait si bien le connaître. Il avait beau chercher, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui.

- Qui était-ce ? Lui demanda Yoruichi sans détours.

- Je l'ignore. Mais il me connaissait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Orihime qui se redressa devant lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire forcé manquant de sincérité. L'épreuve avait du être terrifiante pour elle, coincée entre lui et l'autre Hollow qui avait porté la main sur elle. A ce souvenir, un éclair meurtrier anima les iris émeraude.

- il ne te touchera plus Femme ! Lança-t-il. C'est une promesse.

- Je te fais confiance, Ulquiorra.

Elle leva la main vers sa joue droite. Ulquiorra ne chercha pas à la repousser et laissa les doigts tièdes le caresser. C'était comme un baume cicatrisant ses blessures internes. Etait-ce pour cette raison que le Shinigami remplaçant appréciait tant la jeune femme ? Pour cette douceur et cette onde pacifique qui émanaient d'elle, qui chassaient les douleurs les plus intenses. Déjà, il se sentait mieux même s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de tout ceci. Ichigo lâcha à regrets l'autre main d'Orihime et recula d'un pas. Il n'était plus seul désormais à la protéger et curieusement cela le rassura. Alors que lui-même perdrait ses dons à plus ou moins long terme, l'Arrancar était sûr de les posséder longtemps. Enfin tant qu'il vivrait, songea-t-il en entendant les Shinigamis entrer dans l'Eglise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 9 : Retour au Sereitei**

Urahara s'était porté au-devant des quatre Shinigamis pour leur expliquer la situation. Il craignait surtout la réaction du Capitaine Hitsugaya qui avait toute latitude de la part du Conseil pour décider de rapatrier Ulquiorra au Sereitei pour le juger. Il n'avait pas encore eu tous les détails d'Orihime mais les grosses lignes lui avaient suffi. Il se retourna vers Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruichi et Ulquiorra toujours près de l'autel. Etait-ce parce que Ulquiorra avait évolué au stade d'Espada par le biais du Hogyoku que lui-même avait créé qu'il se sentait aussi concerné par son cas ? Où était-ce une envie satisfaire une curiosité de chercheur comme Mayuri ?

L'Espada aux yeux froids le fixait comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit. Il était intelligent, d'une intelligence rare et instinctive. Même s'il prétendait lui-même ne pas ressentir de sentiments il parvenait très bien à discerner ceux des personnes l'entourant. Cela devait être pour cette raison qu'Aizen en avait fait son bras droit, plutôt que de charger l'un des trois du trio de tête de l'être. Il rompit leur échange silencieux et rejoignit Hitisugaya qui menait les autres, l'arme au poing. Une discussion vive s'en suivit, qu'Ichigo suivit du coin de l'oeil. Hitsugaya semblait sur le point d'exploser et les regards qu'ils leur lançaient étaient sans équivoque ; il voulait la peau de l'Espada.

- je crois que ton temps est compté, dit-il simplement à Ulquiorra.

- il n'en n'a jamais été autrement, Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra prit la main d'Orihime toujours sur sa joue et l'écarta doucement, la posant sur le coeur de la jeune femme sans dire un mot. Puis il se tourna vers Ichigo, perplexe.

- je ne te demanderai que deux choses, Kurosaki.

- ...

- La première est de protéger cette femme du démon Hollow qui l'a marquée ...

- Marquée ? S'exclamèrent Ichigo et Yoruichi de concert.

- Oui, il m'a mordue, précisa Orihime en effleurant son cou. Il a dit qu'il pourrait savoir où je serai ainsi.

Elle frissonna rien qu'en y repensant. Les yeux d'Ichigo flambèrent.

- la seconde, continua Ulquiorra comme si personne n'était intervenu, est de trouver quelque chose ici qui pourrait me rattacher à ce démon et à cet endroit.

- pourquoi moi ?

- je sais que tu la protégeras envers et contre tout ... et ta meilleure option pour la protéger est de retrouver ce Hollow avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus ... tu le retrouveras en trouvant ce qui le lie à mon passé.

Logique irréfutable.

- et toi ? Tu vas te tourner les pouces durant ce temps ?

- non, mais je pense que je vais avoir les mains liées pendant quelques temps.

Hitsugaya arrivait à leur hauteur, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Rangiku le suivait de près, sans doute pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Renji et Rukia écoutaient encore Urahara.

- Capitaine, calmez-vous, répéta Rangiku pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils remontaient l'allée.

- je savais que c'était une idée stupide. Faire confiance à un Espada pour devenir un Shinigami ! C'est tout simplement incompatible !

Hitsugaya s'arrêta devant Ulquiorra, toujours debout, les mains dans ses poches à présent. Ce dernier lui lança un regard de biais puis d'un geste souple et rapide détacha lui-même les deux sabres qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Ceux-ci tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit métallique qui résonna dans toute l'Eglise.

- Tu es en état d'arrestation Ulquiorra Schiffer, clama Hitsugaya. Je t'ordonne de me suivre au Sereitei sans faire de complications. Tu y seras emprisonné et jugé pour tes crimes ; d'abord utiliser ta résurrection sans en avoir eu l'autorisation et plus grave, t'en être pris à une humaine.

- Mais ... commença Orihime.

Ichigo et Ulquiorra levèrent la main en même temps pour la faire taire et se dévisagèrent.

- je te suis, capitaine. Déclara simplement Ulquiorra en s'éloignant du petit groupe.

- un instant, Schiffer ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi ... Rangiku, ramasse ses armes ... et toi ...

Un vent glacial s'éleva entre les murs et une gangue de glace emprisonna Ulquiorra du torse au bassin, lui ôtant toute possibilité de mouvement de ses bras. Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion particulière à ce moment. Orihime fut plus choquée.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Hitsugaya-sama. Je vous assure ! Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait cela ...

- Ceci n'est plus de votre ressort ... nous déciderons de son sort au Conseil et pour le moment, c'est un simple prisonnier et il doit être traité en tant que tel.

- Mouais, c'est ça ! Et il n'y a rien de personnel là-dedans n'est ce pas Hitsugaya ! Jeta Ichigo en passant à côté du capitaine qui se renfrogna d'avantage.

- Tu t'expliqueras sur tes mots quand je reviendrais, Kurosaki ! Surveille ta langue d'ici là. Nous partons !

Renji, Rukia et Rangiku lui emboitèrent le pas, les quatre entourant un Ulquiorra tout à fait indifférent à son sort. Une porte menant à la Soul Society s'ouvrit juste devant l'Eglise. Ils s'y engouffrèrent sans un regard en arrière et disparurent dans la nuit fraîche. Urahara ramassa les deux livres tombés sur les marches et les épousseta.

- ce capitaine est complètement obtus ! Il a décidé de la culpabilité d'Ulquiorra et n'en démordra pas. C'est ainsi qu'il rapportera les évènements. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais en vain.

- Connaissant les autres membres du conseil, son sort est déjà scellé. Avança Yoruichi.

- Comment ça ?

Orihime ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- ils n'étaient pas là. Ils ne peuvent savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya et Rangiku ont senti comme nous son reiatsu se développer. Ils l'ont vu sous sa forme libérée, ils ont vu les dégâts dans l'Eglise et surtout ce qu'il est censé t'avoir fait, Orihime. Expliqua Yoruichi qui elle-même n'était pas persuadé que la jeune femme ne mentait pas pour protéger l'Espada.

- Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Cria Orihime avec un accent désespéré.

- Rappelle toi du sort de Rukia, marmonna Ichigo. Et elle fait partie des leurs. Yoruichi a raison, il n'a aucune chance.

- Non ! Je ne l'accepte pas ! Pourquoi l'avoir fait revivre pour le tuer juste après ?

- A leurs yeux ils lui ont laissé une chance. Et toujours selon eux, il n'aura pas su la saisir. Fin de l'histoire.

Urahara baissa les yeux sur les livres et Yoruichi put y voir un regret fugace y passer. Pensait-il à son propre sort ?

- A moins de leur apporter une preuve de l'existence de l'autre Hollow, preuve autre que la simple impression de Rangiku et que la morsure d'Orihime.

- Pourquoi ne me croient-ils pas sur parole alors même qu'ils m'ont appelée pour le convaincre ? Çà n'a pas de sens !

Yoruichi et Ichigo observèrent la jeune femme. Elle semblait au bord des larmes et avaient les poings serrés.

- Ils te connaissent Orihime, expliqua Ichigo. Ils pensent sans doute que tu peux aller jusqu'à mentir pour le protéger, pour le sauver ...

Elle prit les mains d'Ichigo entre les siennes et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de l'entraîner dans l'édifice.

- je te dis la vérité Ichigo ! Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a attaqué ... C'est l'autre, celui qui est arrivé du toit là-haut, la tête en bas comme une araignée au bout de son fil. Il était rapide. Ils se sont battus ... regarde, les murs abimés là, là et là ... Et là sur les pierres ... c'est là qu'Ulquiorra est tombé juste avant que ...

- Calme-toi, Orihime.

Ichigo la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentait trembler comme une feuille contre lui ... d'anxiété, de colère, de fatigue. Sans doute un ensemble de sentiments qui se mêlaient et ressortaient dans ce moment de tension extrême. La voir ainsi le mettait hors de lui, lui faisait mal. Pourquoi s'en faisait-elle autant pour cet Arrancar qui l'avait déjà enlevé par deux fois, qui l'aurait tué sans le moindre regret au Hueco Mundo ?

- Ichigo, il faut l'aider. S'il te plaît ...

Yoruichi glissa un regard vers Urahara toujours les yeux fixés sur ses ouvrages, étrangement calme. Ichigo soupira.

- je te protégerai, je l'ai juré. Si pour ce faire, comme il me l'a gentiment suggéré, je dois t'aider à trouver ce Hollow et son passé, je le ferai.

Le ton ironique du « gentiment » n'échappa à personne mais aucun ne releva.

_Au Sereitei_

Ulquiorra fixait le ciel nocturne au travers de la fenêtre de sa cellule. Il avait été isolé dans une tour perdue dans les hauteurs, sur les ordres de Yamamoto après la réunion houleuse du Conseil lors de son arrivée.

Hitsugaya l'avait directement conduit là-bas et l'ensemble des Capitaines se trouvaient déjà dans la salle lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Tout au long du chemin, le prisonnier avait été la cible de quolibets plus ou moins agressifs, énoncés de manière plus ou moins directe et plus ou moins fort. La rumeur du retour de l'Arrancar qui avait si tôt trahi sa parole s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Tous les Shinigamis s'étaient massés le long de la route menant au Conseil.

Ulquiorra s'en moquait totalement. Son inquiétude était restée sur Terre, là où il ne pouvait se rendre pour le moment pour tenir sa promesse. Il devrait faire preuve de patience. Curieusement, la Shinigami Rukia semblait plus touchée que lui par la foule qui les entourait. Elle avait la tête baissée, perdue dans ses souvenirs sans doute. D'après ce que Aizen lui avait confié, ce dernier avait tout fait pour manipuler les Capitaines et ordonner son exécution. Il imaginait que son arrivée après son arrestation avait été similaire. Et pour le jeune soldat, cela avait du être éprouvant. Il avisa aussi Renji qui se tenait juste derrière elle, comme une ombre secourable. Comme toujours. Fidèle à lui-même.

Il avait pénétré seul avec Hitsugaya dans le Conseil. Les autres Capitaines l'avaient considéré avec suspicion, seule la femme Unohana lui avait sourit. Cela devait être un trait propre aux guérisseuses. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yamamoto qui frappa le sol avec sa canne, réclamant le silence.

- Explique-toi Shinigami ! On m'a rapporté que durant ce court séjour sur Terre, tu n'aurais pas réussi à te contenir ...Non seulement, tu aurais fait appel à ta forme libérée mais de plus tu aurais attaqué délibérément une humaine alliée du Sereitei !

Ulquiorra sentit la gangue de glace tomber. A présent cerné par une dizaine de Capitaines, Hitsugaya était certain qu'il serait inoffensif. Ce dernier déposa les deux sabres au sol devant Yamamoto.

- Le scellé est intact, remarqua Yamamoto. Comment as-tu pu atteindre ta forme libérée sans ton Zanpakuto ?

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle, à peine perturbé par les respirations des uns et des autres. Ulquiorra, les traits parfaitement neutres, remit ses mains dans ses poches sans prononcer un seul mot. Il se contentait de fixer Yamamoto sans ciller. Celui-ci ne se départit pas de son calme. Il avait réussi à faire courber de plus fortes têtes que cet Arrancar et reprit avec calme.

- Puisque tu ne souhaites pas t'exprimer ici et maintenant, devant tes supérieurs, tu auras droit à un procès équitable comme tous les Shinigamis du Sereitei. La sanction sera alors à la hauteur du crime qui sera retenu contre toi. Parle maintenant Shinigami Ulquiorra Schiffer !

Pas un muscle ne bougea sur le visage toujours neutre d'Ulquiorra. Hitsugaya et Soi Fon grimacèrent devant tant d'entêtement. Unohana secoua discrètement la tête ; la confrontation directe avec Yamamoto ne donnerait rien.

- Bien, bien, bien ! Fit ce dernier. Je te laisse encore jusqu'à demain Shinigami Schiffer. Tu me donneras alors ta réponse. Si tu restes toujours silencieux, nous organiserons un procès. L'issue de celui-ci est incertaine. Tous les Capitaines ici-présents auront un droit de vote égalitaire. Fais ton choix, Shinigami !

Ulquiorra jeta un oeil discret aux Capitaines qui l'entouraient.

- Inutile de perdre un temps précieux pour tous, déclara Ulquiorra d'une voix claire. L'un ou l'autre de vos Capitaines ne sauront pas s'exprimer, les autres ordonneront ma mort. Autant en finir de suite.

- Bien dit ! Rugit Kenpachi. J'aime bien ce petit, au moins il est réaliste ! Ne perdons pas de temps ... je le tue et on en parle plus !

- Capitaine Kenpachi !

L'intervention de Yamamoto remit Kenpachi dans les rangs.

- j'ai dit. Il nous donnera sa réponse demain. La nuit porte conseil, jeune Shinigami. Ne te précipite pas ainsi vers la mort ... Elle t'a déjà repoussée plusieurs fois. Réfléchis bien à ce fait. Et j'attends ta réponse demain.

- Si vous le souhaitez, Capitaine.

- En attendant, tu seras enfermé dans la tour la plus haute, sous bonne garde. Capitaine Hitsugaya, je veux un rapport détaillé ce soir-même par écrit. Capitaine Kuchiki, vous serez chargé de la surveillance du prisonnier jusqu'à demain puis jusqu'au procès si ce jeune entêté reste sur ces positions.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, aussi peu enchantés l'un que l'autre. Byakuya employa le Rikujokoro afin d'immobiliser les bras d'Espada et le devança pour sortir de la salle du Conseil. Quatre gardes les suivirent jusqu'à la tour où Ulquiorra serait prisonnier. Ils montèrent jusqu'au sommet de la tour où Byakuya rompit le sort. Ils de dévisagèrent un instant, affichant l'un et l'autre un masque parfaitement lisse et neutre. Byakuya se dirigea vers la sortie en silence. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

- Tu as commis un acte stupide qui m'étonne de la part d'une personne de ton rang ! Lança-t-il en le fixant. Même si tu n'es qu'un simple Shinigami aujourd'hui, une telle attitude est indigne de toi.

Ulquiorra ne répondit toujours rien et Byakuya sortit, laissant les gardes refermer la porte. Il donna ses instructions à ceux-ci, leur annonçant qu'il reviendrait dans deux heures. Il souhaitait passer chez lui pour en savoir plus. Rukia et Renji devaient l'attendre comme à chaque fois après une mission sur Terre. Ils l'attendaient effectivement, dans un silence inhabituel. Visiblement l'Arrancar aux yeux verts avaient déteint sur ses subalternes. Il se dirigea vers le jardin, suivi par les deux autres. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir la haute tour.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? L'interrogea Rukia sans détour.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

- Non ... oui ... enfin, je ne sais pas. Mais Ichigo et Orihime nous poseront la question et ...

Elle se tut devant le regard froid de Byakuya.

- Pourquoi Kurosaki s'inquiéterait de la vie ou de la mort de son ancien ennemi ?

Rukia baissa la tête. Renji vola aussitôt à son secours.

- Lui ne s'en inquiète pas, c'est Orihime Inoue qui a pris la mission que vous lui avez confié un peu trop à coeur.

- La femme qui rejette pour soigner ? C'est bien Schiffer qui l'avait emmené contre son gré à Las Noches, pourtant.

Rukia hocha la tête.

- Elle souhaite découvrir la vérité sur son passé en tant qu'humain.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Le rapport de Hitsugaya n'est pas encore fait, mais vous aurez sans doute un rapport à faire également. Je souhaite d'abord vous entendre de vive voix.

Il se tenait très droit devant eux, dans toute sa dignité et sa noblesse. Rukia, bien que sa demi-soeur, restait toujours impressionnée par son charisme.

- Depuis son arrivée sur Terre il s'était exactement conformé aux ordres de Yamamoto-Sama et du Conseil. Il n'a attaqué aucune âme et a bien effectué les enterrements. Il a tué de nombreux Hollows et ne s'en était pris à aucun de nous. Tout a changé cette nuit. Kisuke Urahara nous a expliqué que lorsqu'il a vu cet édifice chrétien, il s'est métamorphosé sans l'aide du Zanpakuto toujours scellé. Malgré le poison, il s'est envolé avec Orihime et après ils se sont retrouvés seuls.

Elle se revit avec Renji non loin de chez Kisuke en pleine discussion lorsqu'ils avaient ressenti avec une force impressionnante le reiatsu de Ulquiorra se développer d'un coup. Ils avaient ressenti sa pression spirituelle tourmentée, pleine de rage et d'une envie de tuer. Ils avaient ressenti son immense faim et le dilemme qui avait suivi.

- Enfin, a priori ils n'étaient pas seuls d'après Orihime. Compléta Renji. Un Hollow les aurait attaqué dans l'Eglise mais nous n'avons pas ressenti sa présence. Rangiku est la seule qui l'aurait senti plus tôt.

- Votre opinion ?

Renji et Rukia se dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Leur Capitaine leur demandait leur propre opinion ? C'était surprenant. Renji se racla la gorge.

- Capitaine, je crois Orihime. Même si elle me semble un peu déboussolée, elle ne mentirait pas à Kurosaki.

- Kisuke Urahara ne le croit pas coupable. Nous lui avons parlé car Yoruichi et lui sont arrivés avant nous. Il a senti une présence sans pouvoir la définir précisément. Pour lui tout est lié au passé de Ulquiorra. Passé dont il ne se souvient pas. Kurosaki a promis d'aider Orihime à trouver ce qui est arrivé et Urahara va également les épauler.

Elle marqua une pause et releva la tête, plantant son regard droit dans les yeux de son demi-frère.

- Je souhaite être renvoyée sur Terre afin de les aider également.

- Moi aussi Capitaine.

Le regard de Byakuya passa de l'un à l'autre.

- Pour le moment, vous n'irez nulle part. Je veux votre rapport écrit ce soir. Je le lirai avant de le transmettre au Conseil. Soyez précis.

Il leur tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à entrer dans sa demeure. Il voulait encore prier devant l'autel de sa défunte épouse avant de faire son devoir.

- Nii-san. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir répondu ? Il est déjà condamné à mort ?

- Non, il a un délai de réflexion. Jusqu'à demain.

- Et après ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa soeur et se dirigea vers l'autel, s'isolant de toute présence. Les fumées de l'encens s'élevèrent autour de lui, l'enveloppant de l'odeur si familière, si apaisante. Il fixa le tableau représentant Hisana. Ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement. Il songea avec un pincement au coeur que Rukia prenait un chemin aussi douloureux que sa soeur aînée. Il avait vu son inquiétude croissante pour Kurosaki et les sentiments contradictoires qui s'affrontaient en elle. Kurosaki allait perdre tout pouvoir spirituel à plus ou moins longue échéance. Il ne pourrait plus entrer en contact avec la Soul Society. Elle souffrirait et une fois de plus, il n'aurait pas pu honorer la promesse qu'il avait fait à Hisana. Ses prières achevées, il se releva et se dirigea vers la tour pour la nuit.

Les gardes s'inclinèrent avec respect devant lui et lui indiquèrent que tout était calme. Le prisonnier n'avait pas bougé comme en attestaient les images des caméras de surveillance installées par la division technologique. Il l'observa à travers les écrans et comme si il avait senti sa présence, Ulquiorra leva la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent par écrans interposés. Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Cet Arrancar devait être le plus intelligent et le plus rationnel des dix selon Aizen lui-même. Il ne se serait pas laissé ramené gentiment à la Soul Society sans l'avoir voulu.

- Eteignez ces outils et laissez-nous seuls ...

Les gardes surpris obtempérèrent néanmoins. Les ordres du Capitaine Kuchiki ne souffraient pas de discussion. Une fois seul, Byakuya entra dans la cellule, laissant la porte ouverte au large derrière lui. Ulquiorra jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, sans se préoccuper de l'ouverture laissée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu ne chercheras ni à t'enfuir ni à te dérober à tes juges. Et pourtant, lorsque Yamamoto t'a laissé l'occasion de t'expliquer, tu le l'as pas saisie.

Il se tut et l'observa.

- Tu n'es pas suicidaire malgré ta ridicule tentative de diversion avec Kenpachi.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- je te retourne la question. Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé emprisonner ?

- je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Tu crains de faire le mauvais choix en votant ?

- tu cherches à gagner du temps pour laisser le champs libre à Kurosaki et Urohara. Toi ici, nous n'avons plus de raison de suivre aussi précisément ce qui se passe sur Terre.

- ...

- Je vois. Rukia et Renji m'ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé, pour la partie qu'ils connaissent. Que caches-tu à tous ?

- Pourquoi un Capitaine de ton rang s'intéresse-t-il à un Shinigami apprenti ?

- Laisse cette histoire d'apprenti, tout juste bonne à endormir les autres. Réponds à ma question.

Ulquiorra se détourna.

- Tu es tel qu'Aizen t'a décrit. Noble, droit et fier. Il a oublié de préciser entêté. Si tu es venu chercher ma réponse, tu ne l'auras pas avant les autres.

- Dommage.

Byakuya était déjà sur le seuil lorsque Ulquiorra reprit.

- J'aurai été honoré d'avoir pu te côtoyer dans cette guerre.

Ils échangèrent un regard, empli de respect l'un envers l'autre. Byakuya hocha la tête et sortit. « Moi de même » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant, sa longue écharpe et son haori battant derrière lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 10 : de l'histoire à la légende ... du passé au présent ...**

Ulquiorra se redressa comme un ressort sur le petit lit de la cellule. Il toucha son front et essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui s'y étaient formées. L'impression désagréable restait encore présente, même si elle était ténue. Un massacre, des cris, du sang, des plaintes ... une douleur immense ... Le malaise se dissipait doucement, le poison s'était complètement dilué dans ses veines à présent. Mais il doutait que son impression faisait suite à l'empoisonnement de Kurotsuchi. C'était une réminiscence de son passé d'humain, il en était de plus en plus persuadé. Son regard coula de ses doigts aux caméras.

Il avait entendu les légers cliquetis de leurs déplacements. Byakuya avait du quitter la tour et redonner la main aux gardes. Dans quelques heures il devrait faire connaître son choix et il espérait que Kurosaki avait réussi à trouver quelque chose. Il ne pourrait gagner beaucoup plus de temps. Si le Gotei 13 l'emmenait au procès, son sort serait scellé et il ne pourrait plus quitter le Sereitei. Sauf si l'un des Capitaines descellait son Zanpakuto ; autant dire que les chances étaient nulles.

Orihime. Son visage souriant passa devant ses yeux suivit par ce même visage hurlant de douleur lorsque l'autre Hollow lui avait planté ses dents dans son cou. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son vêtement blanc. Le kimono noir des Shinigamis lui avait été retiré à son arrivée dans la tour. Même emprisonné, il se sentait plus libre dans cette tenue qui lui rappelait son uniforme blanc d'Espada. Il espérait que Kurosaki avait toujours ses dons et les aurait tant qu'il serait bloqué ici. S'en remettre à cet agité lui était difficile, pourtant il n'avait eu d'autre choix.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Byakuya, toujours droit comme un I. Il n'avait donc pas quitté la tour. Etrange. Byakuya lui rendit sa tenue et son sabre noir de Shinigami.

- Je reviens dans une heure pour t'amener devant le Conseil. Sois prêt.

Il repartit aussitôt, laissant Ulquiorra à nouveau seul. Le malaise le reprit. La Femme était en danger, il en était certain et il ne pouvait rien faire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un Espada, il se sentit inutile et cela lui était intolérable.

_**à Karakura**_

Ichigo se rendit très tôt chez Urahara. Il devait y rejoindre Orihime. Chad et Ishida n'étaient toujours pas de retour et cela l'ennuyait. L'intelligence d'Ishida et la force tranquille de Chad leur aurait été utiles.

- Kurosaki-kun !

Il sursauta et se retourna en souriant à l'appel joyeux de son amie. Son visage était souriant. A peine avait-elle les yeux un peu cernés, preuve de sa fatigue. A ses yeux elle était restée la même qu'avant. Qu'avant la rencontre avec Rukia, qu'avant les Arrancars, qu'avant le retour de Ulquiorra à la vie.

- Tu as bien dormi, s'enquit-elle gentiment.

- Mieux que toi sans doute, est-ce que je me trompe ?

- je viens bien ! S'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer, un peu trop vite à son goût.

Yoruichi leur ouvrit et les invita à rentrer et les devança jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Kisuke travaillait déjà. Ou plutôt où il travaillait encore. Ses cernes étaient marquées. Il avait du passé la nuit penché sur ses livres.

- Ah bonjour ! Prenez place où vous pouvez. J'ai trouvé plusieurs choses, enchaîna-t-il aussitôt. Plusieurs autres documents sur la religion chrétienne, enfin surtout la catholique, sur leur relation Dieu, son fils, les anges et le diable et sur les missions d'évangélisation au Japon. C'est passionnant en fait !

Yoruichi soupira discrètement et se tenait debout adossée à la porte fermée. Orihime lut plusieurs passages entourés par Kisuke, Ichigo y jeta un oeil avant de se relever.

- Un rapport avec le bâtiment ou Ulquiorra ?

- Oui ! Plusieurs ! Ce livre parle de l'évangélisation de notre ville de Karakura. Les derniers vestiges de ceci sont l'Eglise, le cimetière qui l'entoure et la colline des larmes de sang.

- La colline des larmes de sang ? Jamais entendu parler de ça !

- Elle a été rebaptisée. C'est la colline opposée à celle que surplombe l'Eglise. Au temps de la construction de l'Eglise un petit village s'y trouvait. Il a été détruit durant une nuit. D'après ce livre, il s'y est passé quelque chose de terrible une nuit et le village a disparu dans un incendie suite à cette nuit. Plus jamais personne n'osera y construire une seule habitation. Les lieux sont paraient-ils hantés depuis cette date. C'est dans ce livre de légendes ...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Une légende ? C'est pas de l'invention ça ?

- Les légendes sont souvent des déformations enjolivées de la réalité. Elles sont racontées encore et encore. Puis la vérité historique disparaît progressivement, laissant place au seul conte.

Orihime s'était saisie du livre de contes et légendes.

- Le livre raconte qu'un démon vengeur à tête humain a massacré tout un village, tuant indifféremment hommes, femmes et enfants. Tous sans exception. Une fois la tâche achevée, il aurait peint des croix chrétiennes renversées sur chaque mur de chaque maison. Puis il a mis le feu à chaque maison. Ensuite il se serait envolé dans les airs, dans la fumée et aurait disparut. Les villages avoisinant seraient venus à la rescousse mais trop tard. Tous les villageois avaient péri.

Elle s'interrompit.

- Il paraît que les soirs clairs, on pouvait apercevoir le démon sur le toit de l'Eglise, sa longue queue s'enroulant autour de la croix, guettant les villageois qui se perdaient près de l'Eglise pour les chasser et les tuer. Progressivement l'Eglise fut abandonnée.

Kisuke se gratta la tête.

- il doit y avoir un fond de vérité car j'ai trouvé ceci dans l'histoire de Karakura. Quelques années après la construction de l'Eglise où nous nous trouvions hier, le Shogun a commencé à douter des intentions soi-disant pacifiques des missionnaires espagnols et portugais. Le Japon s'est progressivement refermé aux autres pays et une grande purification religieuse a commencé. Karakura n'était qu'un des villages qui se trouvaient à proximité de l'Eglise. Mais les nobles de la région étaient très à l'écoute du Shogun et pour lui plaire, ont commencé une purification plus dure qu'il ne le demandait. Des missionnaires ont été arrêtés, torturés et mis à mort. L'Eglise a été brûlée et abandonnée, des tombes profanées. C'était une période particulièrement barbare. D'après ce livre, toute la mission qui se trouvait dans cette paroisse a été décimée en une nuit.

- Quelle horreur, murmura Orihime.

- Oui. Il n'y a rien en revanche sur la colline des larmes de sang. Ça c'est la légende. Et là nous avons l'histoire. Et les deux se croisent.

- Un rapport avec Ulquiorra ? Demanda Ichigo la tête posée sur son poing.

- je le crois. Nous devrions retourner là-bas. Il fait jour à présent. Je pense que nous trouverons d'avantage d'information dans les murs de l'Eglise et peut-être dans le cimetière. Ensuite nous pourrons nous rendre sur cette colline.

Yoruichi attendit que Ichigo et Orihime soient sortis.

- je n'aime pas ça, Kisuke. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Le Hollow que nous a décrit Orihime peut très bien encore être là-bas et nous attendre. Il peut s'en prendre à elle et je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse se rendre invisible à notre perception.

- Je sais tout cela. Mais je crois que c'est la meilleure piste pour le moment. Tenons-nous prêts à toute éventualité.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'Eglise qui paraissait bien moins imposante qu'en pleine nuit. Sa taille était même modeste. Le cimetière était moins sinistre également. Ils entrèrent dans un grincement de porte dans la nef et s'arrêtèrent devant des vitraux abimés. Il y a avait eu quelques travaux de restauration après la seconde guerre mondiale car ce bâtiment de pierre avait été l'un des rares à rester debout. Cette ténacité à ne pas plier sous les bombardements alliés avait impressionné les habitants de Karakura.

Ils observèrent les vitraux et les sculptures. Kisuke les guidait grâce à son livre de théologie. Il y avait les saints, le fils de Dieu, Dieu, la colombe, la Vierge Marie, quelques apôtres. Rien de spécifique aux évènements décrits dans le manuel d'histoire. Ils arpentèrent durant deux bonnes heures l'Eglise dans tous les sens, jusqu'à la sacristie. Les vitraux étaient moins lumineux que dans la nef ou dans le choeur. Quelques touches rouges, jaunes ou vertes insistaient sur la couleur d'une coupe, d'une croix ou d'herbe ... ou de flammes. Ichigo baillait bruyamment devant le plus petit des vitraux lorsqu'il avisa la couleur rouge des flammes entourant des croix jaunes sur un fond vert.

- Des flammes, là ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant de plus près.

Les trois autres se rapprochèrent. Kisuke le poussa légèrement et examina le vitrail plus avant.

- Je crois que tu tiens quelque chose ; ce sont des crucifixions de prêtres. C'est la communauté qui a été torturée et brûlée.

- qui a pu réaliser cet ouvrage alors qu'il étaient tous morts ? C'est récent ?

- la restauration des couleurs est relativement récente. Mais je dirai que l'assemblage et la création du vitrail sont d'époque.

- Les habitants ? Avança Yoruichi.

- Non. Personne n'aurait osé aller à l'encontre des nobles de l'époque.

- d'autres missionnaires ou des rescapés ?

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Orihime passa sa main contre le verre froid et pas tout à fait lisse. Les angles étaient cassés et l'on ne pouvait plus distinguer la signature qui normalement devait être en bas, comme sur les autres.

- Tentons le cimetière. Nous y trouverons peut-être autre chose, avança Ichigo qui lisait la déception dans les yeux de son amie.

- Oui.

Il errèrent entre les allées de l'ancienne partie mangés par les mauvaises herbes. Plusieurs pierres tombales étaient renversées, brisées en deux ou plusieurs morceaux. La pluie, la neige et le gel avaient rongé la pierre et les inscriptions. Mais tout ceci ne remontait pas à la période des faits racontés par Kisuke. Yoruichi plissa les yeux. Un sentiment de malaise la gagnait. Elle se sentait observée et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Kisuke comprit son avertissement silencieux et prit sa canne à la main, écartant avec son aide quelques ronces qui couraient le long du bâtiment, le long de la sacristie. Elles étaient prises autour d'une pierre allongée au sol. Sur celle-ci, la trace d'une ancienne pierre qui se dressait sans doute vers le ciel était encore visible. Quelques lettres latines étaient tout juste encore lisibles. Et là, juste à droite de ces écritures au bas du monument une date. 1666.

- Là, leur désigna Kisuke. Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence.

- Orihime s'agenouilla à terre et laissa ses doigts errer sur les chiffres. Les mêmes que ceux tracés avec le sang d'Ulquiorra sur son miroir. A côté des chiffres, une croix.

- Cela symbolise la date de la mort dans la religion catholique, expliqua Kisuke.

- Tu saignes Orihime, remarqua Yorichi.

- J'ai du me piquer avec les ronces, ce n'est ...

- tu plaisantes ! C'est bien plus que quelques gouttes à cause d'une épine ! Cria Ichigo en relevant la jeune femme et en lui tournant les paumes vers le haut.

Deux plaies rondes s'y étaient formées et saignaient doucement mais continuellement. Il tourna sa tête pour examiner son cou et vit les deux marques laissées par le Hollow commencer à saigner également.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Yoruichi leva la tête et vit une ombre se déplacer au-dessus d'eux, sautant du toit de la sacristie au clocher. Les cloches se mirent à sonner, les enveloppant d'une ambiance sinistre. Les plaies d'Orihime se mirent à saigner plus fort et Kisuke s'empressa de déchirer une partie de son manteau pour lui bander les mains et le cou. La jeune femme invoqua son pouvoir de guérison mais cela ne servit à rien.

- Orihime, ça va ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Oui, je ne sens rien ... ça ne fait pas mal mais je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter.

Yoruichi s'envola dans les airs à la recherche de l'ombre. Avec souplesse, elle se rendit dans le clocher et silencieuse comme un chat, longea les murs. Rien à part ce maudit bruit qui la désorientait. Puis d'un coup elle se sentit entrainée vers le haut et prit un coup dans le ventre qui la plia en deux et la propulsa au sol, enfonçant deux bancs de bois qui cédèrent avec fracas. Kisuke, resté à l'extérieur, sentit le reiatsu de Yoruichi fléchir.

- Kurosaki ! Reste avec elle ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe !

Il dégaina son sabre et courut jusqu'au clocher, passant au travers un vitrail pour entrer dans le choeur. Il atterrit sur l'autel et vit Yoruichi qui se relevait péniblement. Il leva la tête et observa les cloches qui résonnaient toujours.

- ça va ?

- Un peu endolorie mais rien de cassé hormis mon amour-propre. Il y a quelque chose là-haut ou quelqu'un.

- Le Hollow ?

- Sans doute ... mais je ne l'ai toujours pas ressenti ...

- Intéressant !

- ...

Ils levèrent la tête et revirent une ombre se précipiter au-dehors et disparaître. Ils reprirent le même chemin que Kisuke et se retrouvèrent à côté d'Ichigo soutenant Orihime. Les bandages étaient déjà rougis.

- ça ne s'arrête pas, leur apprit-il visiblement inquiet.

- tu n'as rien vu passé ? Rien ressenti ? Lui demanda Yoruichi tout en scrutant les environs avec précision.

- Non !

- c'était lui ? Questionna Orihime.

- sans doute. Il faut qu'on te ramène à l'hôpital.

- non ! Nous devrions l'emmener au sein de la quatrième division. Retsu Unohana a un pouvoir de guérison supérieur au tien. Yoruichi, je t'ouvre un passage. Emmène-là et trouve quelqu'un à qui raconter ce qui se passe ici ... quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hitsugaya.

- Oui ! Viens Orihime.

Kisuke leur ouvrit une porte. Tant pis pour l'autorisation, ils s'en passeraient une fois encore. Yoruichi bondit avec Orihime dans les bras et disparut dans la porte. Un rire sardonique les accompagna. Ichigo et Kisuke levèrent les yeux et virent une ombre disparaître en fumée.

- Merde ! Elle avait raison ! Grinça Ichigo entre ses dents.

- Tu en doutais encore ?

- Elle met tant de coeur à protéger ceux qu'elle aime que oui, j'ai eu un doute concernant Ulquiorra et les morsures qu'il aurait pu lui faire.

- ceux qu'elle aime ? Répéta Kisuke.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il était inquiet pour elle et il avait parlé trop vite. Il s'agenouilla et arracha les ronces couvrant la pierre, la dégageant complètement.

Kisuke prit un papier et un crayon et recopia les inscriptions.

- Je vais m'efforcer de décrypter tout ça. Je vais aussi copier le vitrail et ce qui peut encore nous intéresser. Inutile de t'inquiéter. Yoruichi va l'emmener directement à la quatrième division où elle sera soignée.

Yoruichi se rendit dès son arrivée à la quatrième. Retsu Unohana n'était pas présente mais Hisane la remplaçait. Les plaies saignaient déjà moins depuis leur arrivée au Sereitei et Hisane put rapidement les arrêter. En revanche, les marques restèrent sur le cou et les paumes. Orihime regarda ses mains avec appréhension. Pourquoi ses mains s'étaient-elles mises à saigner ainsi ?

- C'est étrange que tu n'ais pas réussi à te guérir. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de forcer.

- Pourquoi ton Capitaine n'est elle pas ici ? Interrogea Yoruichi.

- Elle a été appelée au Conseil. Je crois que l'Espada Schiffer doit y comparaître une nouvelle fois.

- C'est déjà le procès ?

- Non. Il doit faire son choix entre le procès ou s'expliquer.

- Ulquiorra est vraiment en état d'arrestation ? Demanda Orihime dans un filet de voix.

- oui.

- je reviens te chercher dans quelques minutes. Reste ici. Je dois aller parler à quelqu'un.

Yoruichi sauta par la fenêtre ouverte et courut jusqu'à la tour. Elle pensait que soit Hitsugaya soit Soi Fon étaient chargés du prisonnier. Peut-être réussirait-elle à influencer son ancienne vice-capitaine pour qu'elle explique au Conseil les récents évènements. Elle fut surprise en ressentant le reiatsu de Byakuya qui s'avançait justement vers la tour. Celui-ci se retourna alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Toi ? N'es-tu pas exilée sur Terre ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Capitaine !

- Tss ...

- je n'ai pas le temps de faire des mondanités avec toi ! Il faut que tu rapportes au Conseil les derniers évènements.

- Nous sommes attendus au Conseil justement. Si tu veux une audience, procède par la voie officielle.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ces tracasseries administratives ! Orihime Inoue est ici et la présence d'un Hollow dont nous ne pouvons ressentir la présence se confirme.

Les deux arguments suffirent à intriguer Byakuya. L'un pour le non-respect de l'interdiction de présence d'humain au Sereitei sans autorisation, l'autre comme danger potentiel vis-à-vis du Sereitei.

- Marchons. Je t'écoute.

- trop gentil !

Ulquiorra était prêt et attendait le capitaine lorsqu'il avait senti une, non deux présences familières non loin de lui. La Femme Shinigami qui pouvait prendre l'aspect d'un chat et Orihime. Que faisaient-elles ici ?

Les pas se son geôlier se rapprochaient dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas prévu cette intrusion des deux Femmes et pour lui cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose ; que Kurosaki avait échoué.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Byakuya et la Femme Shinigami. Ulquiorra fronça ses sourcils à leur grande surprise.

- je suppose que si vous êtes ici, Kurosaki a échoué dans sa mission de protection. Où est-elle ?

- Elle est ...

Byakuya leva le bras devant Yoruichi, la contraignant au silence.

- cela n'est pas son affaire. Pour l'heure, nous devons nous rendre au Conseil.

- je n'irai nulle part avant d'avoir eu une réponse.

Byakuya ne leva même pas un sourcil, à peine surpris par la voix plus ferme, limite agressive de l'Arrancar.

- Ne n'oblige pas à t'y emmener de force, Shinigami Schiffer.

Ulquiorra ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il se tenait aussi droit que Byakuya, l'un planté devant la fenêtre, l'autre juste devant la porte. Le regard de Yoruichi passa de l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient si différents physiquement mais elle devinait le même caractère fier, intransigeant, limite rigide.

- Je te conseille d'obtempérer et de ne pas aggraver ton cas. Tout écart te serait durement reproché.

Yoruichi savait qu'aucune parole sortant de la bouche de Byakuya n'était lancée à la légère. Elle le connaissait si bien. Pour l'autre, elle se demanda si il allait finir par céder. Elle croisa son regard vert, flamboyant un instant puis à nouveau d'une indifférence.

- Je m'en vais ! Lança-t-elle. Je dois encore voir Soi Fon avant de partir.

Elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et se rendit dans la quatrième. Orihime discutait encore avec Hisane. Elles s'interrompirent en la voyant arriver comme une furie.

- Désolée Hisane, ravie de t'avoir revue. On doit repartir, tout de suite Orihime !

- Ah bien ... je te ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Yoruichi l'avait chargée sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et se rua vers la sortie. Elle bifurqua et sauta de toit en toit, jusqu'à arriver sur les toits reliés entre eux par de hauts passages.

- Yoruichi, pose moi ! Ce n'est pas la bonne direction ! C'est ... aïe !

Orihime tomba sur son postérieur. Elle grimaça de douleur en se relevant et jeta un regard irrité à la belle brune.

- Yoruichi ... Que ?

Yoruichi tendit son doigt vers un point derrière elle. Byakuya franchissait la porte de la tour, Ulquiorra sur ses talons, l'air indifférent et parfaitement libre de ses mouvements. Elle était surprise. Kuchiki devait avoir un réel respect pour se contenter de l'escorter simplement, contrairement à l'attitude de Hitsugaya.

Orihime se retourna et les vit, enfin le vit ... elle fut happée par ses yeux verts. Ceux-ci s'agrandirent un peu avant de retrouver leur aspect habituel. Byakuya se renfrogna légèrement et continua à avancer se dirigeant droit vers Yoruichi qui était elle tout sourire, toujours aussi ravie de jouer un mauvais tour à son vieil ami.

- tu ne changeras jamais, nota Byakuya. En revanche, je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue sentimentale.

- Tourne la tête si ça te dérange. Tout le monde sera content. Il l'aura vu, elle aussi, tu t'en sors avec les honneurs et je reste la peste empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

- Tss ...

Ulquiorra s'était arrêté devant la jeune femme. Elle rosit légèrement et leva la tête vers lui.

- tu vas bien ? lança-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- je ne risque rien ici. Si tu es ici, Femme, c'est parce que le Shinigami remplaçant n'a pas su te protéger.

Ce n'était même plus une question. Une simple affirmation. Elle cacha ses main dans les plis de sa jupe mais pas assez vite. Alors qu'il avait une seconde plus tôt les mains dans ses poches, il se saisit de ses mains et les retourna d'un geste vif mais doux. Il les observa quelques secondes avant de les lâcher. Elle tenta de s'écarter de lui, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Ulquiorra la saisit par la taille et pencha sa tête pour examiner son cou et les marques laissées par le Hollow. Les cheveux roux tombèrent dans un mouvement souple sur le bras de l'Espada. Il effleura les marques du pouce et sentit l'artère palpiter sous sa peau. Cette même artère qui avait éveillé sa faim et avait failli le rendre fou. Il déglutit, légèrement troublé par la tiédeur et la douceur de sa peau, si différente de la sienne, froide et dure.

Orihime n'osait pas bouger de peur de briser cette parenthèse hors du temps. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, bien au contraire. Elle s'avouait à présent qu'il l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit irrémédiablement attiré par une lumière vive qui lui serait fatale. Elle ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, en une invite silencieuse.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent plus longtemps que d'habitude, chacun cherchant une réponse dans celui de l'autre. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient un peu plus également. Les joues d'Orihime rosirent d'avantage encore. Ils avaient presque oublié où ils se trouvaient mais Ulquiorra se ressaisit et se redressa laissant ses doigts descendre le long du cou de la jeune femme jusqu'à son épaule, puis le long de son bras avant de regagner sa poche.

- Retourne sur Terre auprès de Kurosaki. Femme ! Fit-il en s'adressant à Yoruichi.

- J'ai un nom, Arrancar !

- tu transmettras un message à Kurosaki. S'il ne la protège pas plus efficacement, il sera mort avant d'avoir perdu ses dons. Et toi et Urohara subirez le même sort.

- Sans blague, grogna Yoruichi.

Byakuya s'interposa.

- il est temps. Nous allons finir par arriver en retard en salle du Conseil et cela n'arrive pas avec moi.

Ulquiorra commença à marcher avant de s'arrêter. Il se retourna vers Yoruichi.

- ces marques dans ses paumes sont des stigmates. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez déjà sur la piste de la religion chrétienne. Complétez vos recherches et arrêtez ce Hollow. A trois contre un, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile.

- ils ont essayé ! Les défendit Orihime. Mais ils ne le voient pas et il n'a même pas eu à me toucher pour me faire ça.

- Intéressant.

Sur ce simple mot, il s'éloigna, emboitant le pas du capitaine Kuchiki. Yoruichi soupira en les suivant des yeux.

- Pff ! Ces deux-là sont faits pour s'entendre.

Elle observa Orihime qui les suivait toujours des yeux, ses doigts posés là où Ulquiorra avait posé les siens. Elle n'avait pas rêvé et avait bien remarqué cet instant de grâce entre les deux. Tout comme Byakuya qui était resté de marbre. Enfin, en apparence tout du moins.

- Rentrons, lança-t-elle.


	11. Chapter 11

****_avant de vous laisser lire ce petit chapitre, je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires extrêmement élogieux ! bientôt je vais rougir derrière mon écran. _

_Je vous livre un chapitre un peu plus court, un peu plus doux que les précédents. Un chapitre de transition. Bientôt la révélation du passé d'Ulquiorra et quelques remaniements pour nos héros. Je m'éloigne un peu de la suite que l'auteur a écrit.  
><em>

_j'ai pris l'arc du Hueco Mundo, la bataille de Karakura et après, j'avoue que je suis en roue libre par rapport au manga. Qu'on me pardonne !  
><em>

_bonne lecture et merci encore à toutes et tous de me suivre ! vos commentaires me font chaud au coeur.  
><em>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 11 : un allié inattendu**

Ulquiorra pénétra dans la salle du Conseil, prêt à affronter seul le jugement de ses « supérieurs ». Enfin, aux yeux du Sereitei, car à ses yeux il n'était plus rattaché à aucune personne, aucune faction, aucune terre. Ni ici, ni ailleurs. Une trace de chaleur inattendue se rappela au bout de ses doigts. Il se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve d'un sentimentalisme aussi humainement déplacé. Tous les capitaines étaient déjà là, hormis les trois traîtres dont les places étaient toujours vacantes. A priori, les remplacer prenait un temps ridiculement long comparé aux Espadas.

- Merci Capitaine Kuchiki ! Shinigami Schiffer ! Il est temps !

Yamamoto les accueillit avec dignité et gravité. Il appréciait le capitaine Kuchiki depuis longtemps malgré sa réserve naturelle. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il appréciait cette tête de mule d'Espada, qu'il sentait brûlant au fond de lui derrière ce masque d'indifférence et d'impavidité. Ulquiorra considéra chacun des capitaines l'un après l'autre et s'adressa à eux d'une voix claire et distincte.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à dire ...

Un léger souffle froid s'éleva dans la pièce. Kenpachi eut un sourire entendu. Unohana et Ukitake échangèrent un regard consterné. Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux et sa longue barbe frémit plusieurs secondes. Son regard croisa le regard émeraude et le soutint si bien que ce fut l'Arrancar qui céda enfin au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer des siècles aux autres.

- Vraiment ? ... Cela serait regrettable pour toi.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle du Gotei 13. Unohana observa entre ses longs cils les deux hommes. Pourquoi Yamamoto tergiversait-il autant avec cet Espada ? Le vieux devait être au courant de quelque chose ou devait vouloir quelque chose de lui ? Et pourquoi ce Schiffer tenait-il tant à rester au Sereitei ? Car pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être près de l'humaine pour la protéger lui-même et il faisait tout pour rester ici, un endroit où il était haÏe par tous les habitants, ou presque.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai lu le rapport du capitaine de la dixième et il est accablant. Tu t'es transformé alors que nous te l'avions interdit, peu importe comment. Tu as vraisemblablement mordu l'humaine qui est notre alliée. Et pourtant, tu aurais durant les premiers jours de ta vie sur Terre effectué tous tes devoirs sans aucun problème. Je ne comprends pas ce revirement, mais nous ne pouvons laisser tes errances impunies. En tant qu'ancien Espada, premier au rang des leaders, tu ne peux t'offrir le luxe de ce genre d'égarements. De part ton rang, ancien et à venir, tu dois servir de modèle aux autres ...

Tous levèrent un sourcil perplexe. Yamamoto avait un discours à double tranchant. Il condamnait et pardonnait tout en même temps. Hitsugaya sentait un frisson parcourir son échine alors même que l'image d'Aizen transperçant Hinamori de son Zanpakuto hanta une nouvelle fois sa mémoire. Et cet Espada avait été le bras droit de ce traitre. Il devait mourir, point. Le vent froid soufflait à nouveau dans la salle. Kuchiki l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Le nain faisait des siennes. Yamamoto grommelait dans sa barbe. Lui-même voulait savoir pourquoi cet Espada voulait rester au Sereitei. Le visage souriant et tendre d'Hisana se confondit un instant avec celui de l'humaine guérisseuse lorsqu'elle les avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ces deux femmes avaient en commun d'avoir croisé un jour le regard réputé dur et froid d'un seigneur de guerre sans l'avoir fui, tout au contraire.

- Capitaine Yamamoto ! L'interpella-t-il. Je demande la parole.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Je prends ma décision !

- Je le sais bien. Je sais aussi que cela durera un certain temps, prédit-il avec une certaine impertinence. Aussi, je voudrai vous faire part d'un certain nombre d'éléments qui sont arrivés à moi juste avant que je ne rentre dans la salle du Conseil.

Yamamoto leva un sourcil irrité. Il avait beau apprécier le jeune Kuchiki, le grand-père Kuchiki et son respect naturel lui manquaient souvent. Il fit un geste de la main, indiquant qu'il était disposé à écouter le jeune avorton.

- Capitaine, mon vice-capitaine et le soldat de la XIIIeme division, Rukia Kuchiki, m'ont fait parvenir leurs rapports ... dans les grandes lignes, ils sont à décharge pour le Shinigami Schiffer. J'ai également pu croiser Yoruichi qui m'a expliqué les conditions de sa dernière rencontre avec ce fameux Hollow qui aurait mordu l'humaine. Il existe bel et bien et pourrait se rendre quasiment invisible à notre perception. Cela en fait un ennemi dangereux. L'un des rares si ce n'est le seul à pouvoir le voir, serait le Shinigami Schiffer. Yoruichi et Urahahara ne l'ont pas vu alors qu'il était à moins de dix mètres d'eux. De plus, le Shinigami Schiffer semble vouloir s'imposer au Sereitei sans nous en donner la raison.

Le regard de Yamamoto passa de l'un à l'autre tout comme celui des autres capitaines. Kenpachi semblait aussi déçu qu'Unohana soulagée. Hitsugaya écarquilla ses beaux yeux gris. Il allait s'en sortir ! C'était impensable. Et ce serait l'oeuvre de Kuchiki, l'un des plus impitoyables capitaines du Gotei 13. Pourquoi ?

- Bien ! Nous avons donc besoin d'un délai supplémentaire. Trop de questions restent en suspens. En revanche, jeune Shinigami, vous resterez dans la Tour. Et puisque le Capitaine Kuchiki semble avoir à coeur de défendre vos intérêts vous serez sous sa garde. Capitaine Kuchiki, ce Shinigami est désormais sous votre responsabilité exclusive. La séance est levée. Vous avez une semaine.

O o O o O o O

Orihime était revenue la veille à Karakura. Elle s'était rendue directement chez elle. Les travaux venaient de s'achever, bien vite aux yeux de ses voisins. Le Sereitei n'y était pas étranger. Elle était enfin chez elle. Seule. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'y appuya. Oh bien sûr, Yoruichi avait repris sa forme féline et résidait à présent avec elle pour assurer sa protection. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de ce sentiment de manque et d'isolement.

Un éclair vert traversa sa mémoire. Ces deux orbes émeraude, intenses et magnétiques qui ne la lâchaient plus. Elle se jeta sur son lit et fixa la lune à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Elle était sûre que le Hollow allait revenir et que lorsqu'il reviendrait ses plaies se remettraient à saigner. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à se soigner alors qu'Isane n'avait eu aucune difficulté ?

Une ombre passa devant sa fenêtre et elle vit la fenêtre s'ouvrir sur Ichigo qui sauta souplement à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et elle leva la tête vers lui. Il fut frappé par son regard empli de tristesse et ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Il venait juste s'assurer si elle allait bien et et la trouver ainsi lui faisait du mal.

Son amie avait subi trop de malheur et de tristesse, trop pour une si courte vie. Il espérait de tout coeur que tout irait en s'arrangeant pour elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il posa sa main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux avant de cueillir une larme du bout de l'index.

- Je suis si désolé Orihime. Pour tout. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Rukia et accepté ses pouvoirs, tu n'aurais jamais eu à subir tout ça ...

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Kurosaki-kun. Tu n'y es pour rien du tout je t'assure. C'est ainsi que cela devait être ... je suis juste un peu fatiguée ...

Les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle était épuisée. Ichigo lui caressa la joue et dans un élan de tendresse lui baisa la joue. Comme l'aurait fait un frère, comme l'aurait fait un ami. Il se redressa, ne trouvant plus rien à ajouter. Puis sortit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard vers elle, toujours recroquevillée sur le lit.

Yoruichi avait suivit la scène depuis l'armoire où elle s'était perchée. Elle se sentait triste de voir que l'histoire avait une fâcheuse tendance à se répéter et commençait à croire que toute histoire d'amour était vouée à l'échec, du moins dès lors qu'un Shinigami entrait en scène.

Elle sentit une des leurs arriver non loin d'ici, près de la demeure des Kurosaki. Déjà ? Le Sereitei devait prendre la menace du Hollow très au sérieux. Si plusieurs Hollows avaient ce don, ce serait catastrophique. L'équilibre entre les forces des Shinigamis et des Hollows serait rompu. Les Shinigamis ne pourraient plus protéger efficacement les humains.

O o O o O o O

Rukia posa un pied sur l'herbe humide puis le second. Elle scruta l'obscurité puis leva les yeux vers la chambre d'Ichigo. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ne devait pas être présent. Elle développa légèrement son reiatsu et le sentit un peu plus loin, près du fleuve. Elle l'y trouva effectivement, en Shinigami, s'entraînant comme un forcené. Non, comme un enragé. Il était hors d'haleine et pourfendait des monstres invisibles avec son zanpakuto.

Son regard était si noir qu'un instant elle avait crut que son Hollow intérieur avait pris possession de lui. Mais non, c'était bien Ichigo. Mais différent. Il sentit sa présence et s'arrêta, lui jetant un regard agressif qui la surprit. Il s'arrêta pour souffler, s'appuyant sur son arme et s'adoucit à peine.

Rukia s'approcha les sourcils froncés. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien encore traverser cette tête brulée ?

- Oh, Kurosaki ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- Laisse tomber, Kuchiki.

« tiens, pas Rukia » songea-t-elle avec un petit pincement au coeur.

- Tu chasses l'homme invisible ?

- qui te dit que je ne chasse pas le Hollow que tu ne peux pas sentir ?

Le ton était rogue. Elle prit la mouche. Cet idiot se moquait d'elle ?

- très bien, Kurosaki. Si tu le prends sur ce ton, affronte-moi au lieu de chasser les mouches !

- Laisse tomber Kuchiki, j'ai pas envie !

- pff ... tu as peur, lâche !

Les mots claquèrent et atteignirent leur but. Ichigo poussa un grognement sinistre et se rua sur elle. Les lames des deux zanpakutos s'entrechoquèrent à un rythme saccadé. Rukia peinait à le contenir. Elle sentait de la fureur et de la peine dans chacun de ses coups. Il semblait en colère contre lui-même et contre elle.

Elle dévia l'un de ses coups et d'une envolée gracieuse le frappa du plat de la main derrière la nuque. Ne s'y attendant pas, il se retrouva au sol, les bras en croix, la nuque douloureuse, son Zanpakuto à côté de lui. Il était essoufflé, il avait mal. Non pas à la nuque, là où elle l'avait frappé mais à l'intérieur, dans son coeur.

Il posa sa main sur ses yeux, se cachant de la lumière de la ville, des étoiles et de la lune. Il maudit un instant son sort. Il maudit sa future faiblesse et sa faiblesse actuelle qui l'empêchait de protéger Orihime.

Rukia se gratta la tête perplexe. Le voir ainsi était assez nouveau. Elle connaissait Ichigo le râleur, Ichigo l'agité, Ichigo le dépressif, Ichigo le tenace, Ichigo le courageux et Ichigo le vainqueur. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et le dévisagea.

- Tu m'expliques ? Lança-t-elle.

- Y'a rien à dire !

- Pff ... c'est certain.

Le silence retomba et elle joua avec les brins d'herbe haute. Ichigo grommela quelque chose et se retourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- C'est mon frère qui m'a envoyée ici pour vous protéger.

- pff ... il me prend pour qui ? Pour un nul ?

- s'il t'avait vu tout à l'heure, il l'aurait vraiment pensé.

- merci !

Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois. Ichigo tourna la tête et la dévisagea. Elle était sereine, parfaitement calme. Ses longs doigts jouaient avec l'herbe. Ses cheveux noirs avaient bien poussé depuis leur première rencontre. Il la trouvait moins garçon manqué qu'avant. Il se gratta la tête et ronchonna. Décidément, il n'était pas très rationnel ce soir.

- qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kurosaki ?

- Rien.

- tu ne pourras pas éternellement la protéger. Elle est plus forte que tu ne le croies.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu tout à l'heure, cria-t-il d'un coup, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'a pas à subir tout ça ... Tout ça c'est de ma faute en fait ! Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de souffrir au Hueco Mundo si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée ! Si je n'avais pas ces pouvoirs spirituels !

Elle sursauta et un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Ichigo s'en voulut aussitôt. Déballer ses états d'âmes sans y avoir mis les formes était stupide et blessant. Rukia voulut se lever mais il la retint.

- Rukia ... je ...

- Laisse-moi, Kurosaki.

Elle voulut se lever encore une fois mais il la retint fermement et elle retomba sur le sol, allongée les bras en croix, comme l'était Ichigo quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant. Elle semblait aussi triste qu'Orihime quelques heures plus tôt.

- Rukia, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- tu l'as dit. Mais ce n'est rien.

Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus le voir. Surtout ne pas lui montrer à quel point ses mots lui avaient fait mal. Un poignard planté dans son corps lui aurait fait moins mal. Elle sentit les doigts d'Ichigo toucher ses cheveux et chercher à tourner son visage. Elle sentait son corps qui s'était rapproché du sien. Elle sentait sa force à travers leurs hakamas. Elle aurait voulu se lever vite et partir encore plus vite.

- Rukia, murmura-t-il avec un accent de sincère regret. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Elle tourna enfin la tête et il vit les deux sillons de larmes qui s'étaient tracés sur ses joues pâles. Ses grands yeux le fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne voulut les détourner. C'en était trop, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main au creux de ses reins, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et la dévisagea de façon intense.

- Rukia, laisse-moi t'approcher. Laisse quelqu'un t'approcher.

- Pour me dire que tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontrée.

Quelle tête de mule. Il s'était déjà excusé deux fois. Il soupira et lui sourit tout en essuyant une de ses larmes. Cela faisait deux fois ce soir qu'il essuyait de larmes sur le visage de ses amies.

- je suis pas doué, n'est ce pas. En tant que Shinigami, en tant qu'ami.

Elle renifla et jeta avec dédain.

- Commence pas avec tes bêtises. Si tu veux te faire plaindre c'est raté ! Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça !

- je sais ... Et ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ... je préfère te voir ainsi, remontée contre moi, vivante ...

- pfff ...

Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui et posa son menton sur le crâne de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se retrouva avec le nez dans le cou de Kurosaki. Elle rougit légèrement. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches.

- Rukia ?

- Oui ...

Sa voix était un peu étranglée. Une curieuse boule naissait dans sa gorge. Il ne disait plus rien. Sa respiration était redevenu sereine, ses yeux et ses idées clairs. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui parvenait à le remettre à chaque fois sur le droit chemin. Et bientôt il ne pourrait plus la voir. Son étreinte se resserra un peu plus autour des frêles épaules.

- Rien. Restons un peu comme cela, si çà ne te gêne pas.

Elle fut surprise mais acquiesça, un léger rouge aux joues, le coeur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Quelque chose remua en elle. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du lui arriver. Pas avec lui en tout cas. Surtout pas avec lui !

O o O o O o O

- ce n'est pas la Tour.

La voix calme de l'Espada résonna dans la vaste demeure des Kuchiki. Byakuya jeta un oeil sur lui et l'invita à entrer dans une vaste pièce à peine meublée. Les murs étaient blancs, les plafonds également, le plancher de bois massif brillant, le meubles de bois foncé.

D'un geste, il lui désigna une table basse où Ulquiorra s'installa, le droit très droit, le faciès toujours indifférent. Tout à la différence de son regard qui inspectait scrupuleusement chaque recoin de la demeure depuis qu'il y avait pénétré.

Une femme gracile entra avec un plateau contenant le nécessaire pour le thé. Il s'inclina devant le capitaine et s'en alla aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Réaliser la cérémonie du thé et le servir aux invités faisaient autant partie des coutumes que des devoirs d'un seigneur Kuchiki. Byakuya s'y conformait avec beaucoup d'attention et d'habileté.

Ulquiorra observa en silence les gestes précis et considéra un instant la fine tasse que le capitaine finit par poser devant lui.

- au risque de vous déplaire, je ne me nourris pas comme les humains ou les Shinigamis ...

- les choses changent. Ce qui est vrai au Hueco Mundo peut ne pas l'être ici ou sur Terre.

Byakuya souffla un peu sur sa tasse avant de déguster le liquide chaud à petite gorgée. Ulquiorra huma le breuvage avec circonspection, avant d'en avaler une gorgée. Diplomate, il préférait ne pas froisser son hôte. La texture du thé vert et la sensation sur sa langue lui plurent. De même que le silencieux rituel qui avait permis d'arriver à la boisson.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Finit-il par demander.

- Pourquoi vouloir rester au Sereitei ?

- je souhaiterai une réponse ...

- moi de même.

Le silence retomba entre les deux protagonistes. Le calme régnait dans la demeure et Ulquiorra apprécia ces quelques instants.

- Que cherches tu ici ?

Byakuya crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Pourtant ...

- des réponses. D'après Aizen, vous disposez ici d'un élément précieux que nous n'avons pas au Hueco Mundo. Votre immense bibliothèque.

- tu restes ici pour lire ?

- Oui.

La réponse était claire, nette, tranchante. Byakuya sut que c'était la stricte vérité. Il devait s'avouer qu'il appréciait cet invité silencieux et pragmatique. Quasiment son double en Hollow.

- Je peux t'aider. Ukitake et Shusei sont des rats de bibliothèque. Ils pourront nous aider. Que cherches-tu plus spécifiquement ?

- Des écrits relatifs à l'année 1666. Et aux religions chrétiennes et à leurs expansions à cette époque.

- c'est tout ?

Ulquiorra but une autre gorgée de thé vert. Ce breuvage au goût si particulier, empli de tanins et d'arômes intenses lui plaisait. Byakuya avait du le comprendre car il le resservit, l'air de rien.

- non, finit-il par avouer. Je voudrai en savoir plus sur les Hollow et les Shinigamis.

- le sujet est vaste. Cette partie doit couvrir des mètres de murs couverts d'ouvrages, des murs haut de plusieurs mètres eux-mêmes.

- je commencerai par des livres généralistes. J'affinerai si j'en ai le temps.

Byakuya leva un sourcil perplexe. Cet Arrancar lui ressemblait beaucoup décidément. Il ne parlait qu'à bon escient, restait sobre dans ses explications et parfaitement droit dans ses convictions.

- Bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aiderai. J'irai parler à Ukitake. Le reste suivra. En attendant tu devras rejoindre tes quartiers. Je viendrai t'y chercher d'ici deux heures environ.

Ulquiorra se leva et son regard tomba son un discret portrait situé sur une étagère de bois sombre juste à côté de la porte sombre, entouré par un porte-encens et une petite coupelle à offrandes. La femme ressemblait beaucoup à la Shinigami nommée Rukia. Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Rukia, mentit Byakuya comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question.

Ulquiorra le regarda de biais, lui signifiant clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas. Byakuya ne se corrigea pas et finit par sortir derrière l'Espada, le raccompagnant jusqu'à la Tour. Il le laissa sur le seuil de sa cellule et se retourna avant que la porte se renferme.

- C'était ma femme. Hisana, la soeur de Rukia. Nous n'aurions jamais du nous lier.

La porte se referma sur lui et Ulquiorra se retrouva seul. « curieux personnage »songea-t-il. « Un homme droit. Une personne de confiance. Un adversaire de qualité ». Il avait jeté sa dernière phrase sans une once de colère, avec un soupçon de regret. Regret qu'il estima lié à la perte et non à l'union.

Le visage de la femme humaine Orihime Inoue passa furtivement devant ses yeux. Pourquoi son cerveau l'obligeait à chaque fois à revenir à elle ? Ce n'était pas raisonnable. C'était même irrationnel. Le contraire de ce à quoi il croyait depuis toujours. Où était-ce un de ses autres organes qui lui jouait des tours ?


	12. Chapter 12

_merci à tous et toutes pour votre soutien ! une nouvelle fois !  
><em>

_j'avoue que je me répète mais que voulez-vous, votre fidélité me touche._

_santan-sensei : mais non tu n'as pas l'imagination d'une quiche ! et non, Byakuya et Ulquiorra ne sont pas soeurs ! lol ! peut-être des frères éloignés. merci pour tes commentaires en tous les cas...  
><em>

_numéro 4 : je ne sais pas quoi te dire devant tant de compliments. les reviews m font plaisir, me manquent un peu forcément, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel. l'essentiel est de parvenir à toucher les gens avec une bonne histoire tout en tentant de respecter au maximum les personnages.  
><em>

_hesymi : merci encore. j'espère que tu reviendras me lire._

_Li : merci et encore merci. et ne passe plus à côté ... lol_

**sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture et si vos avez encore le courage, écrivez-moi un commentaire. sans jeter des tomates pourries svp !  
><strong>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 12 : rats de bibliothèque**

Yoruichi, chatte noire en furie sauta de l'étagère où elle s'était réfugiée à peine cinq minutes plus tôt pour aller se cacher plus haut. Elle feula en direction du plumeau rose qui l'assaillait.

- Yoruichi ! Tu sèmes tes poils partout ! Kya !

Orihime, après avoir passé deux journées et deux nuits complètement apathique et prostrée entre le lit et le canapé, s'était transformée en ménagère impitoyable. Elle traquait la moindre poussière, la plus petite trace et le plus fin des poils depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, rendant la pauvre chatte à moitié folle. Yoruichi finit par se retransformer en humaine-Shinigami, toute nue bien sûr. La jeune rousse hurla de surprise et rougit comme une pivoine.

-Yoruichi-san ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mets quelque chose sur toi !

Elle lui jeta un peignoir rose, tout à fait sage et comme il faut que Yoruichi renifla avec un mélange de dédain et de dégoût.

- Oh pitié ! Pas étonnant qu'il reste de marbre ... déjà que ça se rapproche de son stade naturel.

Orihime n'avait pas compris et continua d'épousseter.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Yoruichi-san.

- ben voyons ! Tu renvois Ichigo. Tu déprimes ici toute seule. Et le seul nom qui sort de ta bouche quand tu es endormie est celui du Cuatro.

Orihime rougit encore plus.

- tu racontes n'importe quoi Yoruichi-san !

Elle se tourna et attaqua vaillamment la salle de bain, repoussant au loin les dires de la belle brune et ses propres pensées.

O o O o O o O

Le calme régnait au sein de l'immense bibliothèque. Seuls quelques murmures s'élevaient entre les étagères et les studieuses tables d'étude faiblement éclairées. Byakuya et Ulquiorra pénétrèrent ce lieu saint quasi mystique en même temps et du même pas. C'est ce que pensa Ukitake en les voyant entrer.

- Ils sont faits du même bois. Sourit-il en s'adressant à son homologue.

Ce fut sa vice-capitaine qui répondit.

- Du même bois que Byakuya ? Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus à plaindre dans ce cas !

Elle réajusta ses lunettes comme le font souvent les gens particulièrement myopes et irrités et se replongea dans un vieux livre ouvert devant elle. Kyoraku lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle, la gênant un peu comme à son habitude.

- Tss ... ce n'est pas beau d'être jalouse.

Ils se turent en laissant les deux êtres à l'air le plus indifférent qu'ils connaissaient prendre place à leurs côtés. Byakuya jeta un oeil vers Nanao qui se replongea derechef dans son livre en étudiant consciencieusement la plus petite des multiples annotations.

- Vos recherches avancent ?

- tu viens à peine de nous prévenir Kuchiki ! Lança Kyoraku. Laisse-nous au moins le temps de regrouper quelques ouvrages.

Il montra du doigt les deux piles de livres que des Shinigamis travaillant là venaient de leur apporter. Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil et examina les tranches des livres avant d'en désigner un du doigt.

- Puis-je ?

- Je t'en prie.

Ukitake lui tendit le livre tout en relevant le titre. « Histoire et légendes de Karakura – tome 3 – Epoque d'Edo, partie 1 ». Ulquiorra le prit en le remerciant d'un geste discret de la tête puis alla directement au sommaire, puis directement aux pages censées l'intéresser. Il les lut rapidement, les tournant les unes après les autres avec la régularité d'un métronome lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur un chapitre. Les autres, après l'avoir observé une minute, avaient fait de même en silence. Byakuya claqua des doigts et l'un des Shinigamis apparut près de lui.

- Oui Seigneur Kuchiki ?

Il ne dit rien mais tendit une feuille de papier couverte de son écriture belle et précise. Les Shinigamis s'égaillèrent comme une volée de moineaux entre les étagères et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec deux nouvelles piles.

- je veux un formulaire d'autorisation de sortie pour ces ouvrages. Je les emmène chez moi.

- bien Seigneur Kuchiki. Tout de suite.

Nanao fronça ses charmants sourcils. Dire qu'il lui fallait batailler parfois durant plus de deux heures pour sortir un malheureux ouvrage de ces murs. Le capitaine, pardon « Seigneur » Kuchiki n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour en sortir une vingtaine. C'était frustrant !

- Allons, Nanao. Souffla son capitaine bien trop près de son oreille. Ne sois pas jalouse, je viens de te le dire.

Kuchiki fronça un sourcil devant la familiarité toujours clairement affichée entre ces deux là. Le Sereitei allait au désastre avec ce genre de comportements puérils et indignes de leurs rangs. Ulquiorra ne daigna même pas sortir de son étude et prit un second livre puis un troisième, au rythme régulier d'un étudiant qui passerait son diplôme dans moins d'une semaine. Au bout de cinq longues heures sans bouger Koryaku bailla tout son saoul et s'étira. Ukitake lui sourit.

- tu me dois une bouteille de saké ! Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas six heures !

- Ah non !

- Ah non !

Nanao et son capitaine s'écrièrent en même temps.

- Capitaine ! Vous ne deviez plus parier avec le capitaine Ukitake ! Il vous connait si bien qu'il gagne à tous les coups !

- Oh ... je sais, je sais ... mais tant pis ! Je ne tiens plus. Je vais me dégourdir les jambes et je reviendrai.

Il s'en alla bien vite et sa vice-capitaine soupira avant de s'excuser auprès des autres et de le rejoindre. Ukitake souriait toujours puis se tourna vers les deux restant à l'étude. L'ambiance était nettement moins gaie entre l'Espada plongé dans son ouvrage et Byakuya qui lisait mais surveillait aussi les alentours du coin de l'oeil, notant sans doute la moindre chose qui pourrait ne pas entrer dans le décor. Quoiqu'il entreprenait c'était toujours avec le même sérieux, que ce soit sur un champs de bataille ou dans une paisible bibliothèque. Il devait être prêt. Quelle différence avec Rukia, impulsive et d'un coeur aussi pur que la blancheur de son zanpakuto. Il s'assombrit un peu.

- Pourquoi avoir renvoyé Rukia à Karakura, sans même m'en parler ?

- je t'ai fait parvenir le formulaire concerné pour cette dérogation. Il s'agissait d'un cas tombant sous le cadre de la loi ...

- Elle est dans ma division. Je dois approuver ses sorties.

- C'est pour ça que tu devrais te trouver très vite un vice-capitaine. Tu es débordé par l'administratif.

- Je l'ai choisi. C'est entre les mains du Capitaine Yamamoto.

Le silence retomba entre les deux protagonistes, brisé seulement par les pages qu'Ulquiorra tournait mécaniquement. Pourtant ce fut lui qui relança le débat, sans même daigner les regarder.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à sa question.

- ça ne te regarde pas.

La réponse était nette mais ne satisfaisait ni l'Espada ni le calme Ukitake.

- Si cela a à voir avec le démon invisible à votre perception, cela me regarde.

- Ne m'oblige pas à revenir sur ma parole et te t'enfermer dans la Tour durant toute la semaine à venir. Tu n'y gagnerais rien.

Ulquiorra en convenait mais cela l'agaçait. Ukitake le perçut et c'est lui qui relança le capitaine drapé dans sa dignité. Celui-ci eut un petit rictus soulignant son désagrément et ferma les yeux.

- Elle doit protéger le Shinigami remplaçant et l'humaine. Yoruichi ne le perçoit pas plus que Urahara. C'est sans doute la même chose pour Kurosaki ...

- et pour Rukia aussi ...

- sans doute, mais ensemble ils seront plus fort. De plus, elle souhaitait s'y rendre. Je suppose pour Kurosaki.

Ukitake pencha la tête et songea que Byakuya avait fait quelques progrès envers Kurosaki. Au mieux, la relation compliquée entre Rukia et Ichigo semblait l'indifférer. Ulquiorra dévisagea les deux capitaines. Ils se battaient au sujet de la petite femme Shinigami ? Et que venait faire Kurosaki là-dedans ?

Ce qu'il avait bien compris c'est que le Sereitei n'allait pas tarder à envoyer des renforts à Karakura. La seconde division, chapeautée par Soi Fon, avait été en ébullition toute la journée. Puis plus rien. Il avait suivi du coin de l'oeil par les grandes fenêtres les espions partir en tous les sens. Ils étaient rapides, même pour son regard. Et il était certain que Byakuya les avait également vu.

Ce dernier ne faisait jamais rien par hasard. Ulquiorra songea qu'en envoyant sa propre soeur, il pourrait facilement prendre le prétexte de lever une armée pour aller voir lui-même le Hollow s'il s'en prenait à elle. Simple et logique. Il l'aurait fait lui-même. En attendant, il avait trouvé quelques réponses mais guère plus. Et le reste serait pour le lendemain au vu des deux capitaines qui se levaient de concert. Ukitake salua Kuchiki un peu froidement puis s'en alla. Ulquiorra et Byakuya sortirent aussitôt après lui.

Ce dernier remercia d'un geste sec de la tête le Shinigami qui avait porté les livres chez lui puis se tourna vers Ulquiorra.

- Tu dormiras dans la Tour cette semaine et ceci te suivra. Je te suggère de trouver au plus tôt quelque chose et de m'en faire part. Au pire, je le saurai grâce aux caméras. Je préfèrerai le savoir par toi. Question de principes. J'agirai ensuite en conséquence.

- Tu as placé tes pions et j'en fait parti.

Simple constatation. Byakuya esquissa un sourire en coin.

- J'en conviens. J'ignore juste encore quel rôle te confier ... la tour et son déplacement si prévisible ou le fou ?

- Tss ... Il y a bien assez de fous au Sereitei ...

Ils arrivèrent dans la dernière cellule de la Tour. Ulquiorra se tourna vers Byakuya avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Attention au cavalier, Capitaine. Il est prévisible mais peut surprendre même les plus aguerris.

Byakuya laissa la porte se refermer et sourit. Pas un sourire carnassier à la Kenpachi, mais un sourire y ressemblant. Dans le style « un adversaire à ma hauteur ! Enfin ! »

O o O o O o O

Un sifflotement et un chant mielleux s'élevaient au milieu de la nuit, sous la lune haute dans le ciel de Karakura.

- jolie petite princesse ... si seule, si seule ... si pure, si pure ... jolie petite princesse, tu rêves encore à ton prince ... mais ton prince est si loin ... si loin, si loin ... et je suis si près, si près ...

Un éclat de rire déchira le silence, faisant s'envoler quelques chauve-souris. Une ombre blanchâtre et fantomatique sortit du bois situé à côté du cimetière et de la vieille église en esquissant un petit pas de danse au milieu des chauve-souris.

- volez, volez mes petites amies ... bientôt il reviendra vers vous et vers moi ... et je pourrai enfin finir son éducation ... mon jeune disciple ...

Il continua vers l'Eglise et sauta avec souplesse sur les toits avant d'entrer dans le clocher. Il se suspendit à la cloche, la tête en bas. Elle retentit plusieurs fois à la volée, réveillant quelques voisins en contrebas de la colline et ceux dans les appartements des hauts immeubles situés à hauteur du clocher.

Bien plus loin, Yoruichi sous sa forme féline, dressa l'oreille. Elle était postée devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'Orihime qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. « ce son ... ces maudites cloches. Il est là-bas à nouveau. »

- Il nous nargue, s'éleva une voix bien connue.

Urahara était assis en tailleur sur le balcon devant la fenêtre. Yoruichi se faufila dans l'entrebâillement et s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle ronronna lorsqu'il lui gratta la tête, juste derrière les oreilles.

- On ne ne peut pas le voir, pas le sentir, donc il se fait entendre ... c'est un grand malade.

La chatte feula et crachota, exprimant ainsi son vif mécontentement avant de se remettre à ronronner paisiblement. Il sourit un peu et s'adossa plus confortablement à la fenêtre, profitant du calme qui régnait encore sur Karakura. Ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne durerait pas.

O o O o O o O

Ulquiorra leva la tête de sa lecture et coula un regard vers la caméra à sa droite qui grinça dans son déplacement. Il était toujours épié. Il retourna une seconde à sa lecture avant de fermer l'ouvrage sur « thèses sur les liens entre Shinigamis, Humains et Hollow ». Ce livre était assommant, même pour lui. Il décrivait les rapports entre les trois groupes par une approche scientifico-psychique complètement aberrante.

Il se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Tout le Sereitei s'étalait devant lui. Des lumières brillaient doucement, illuminant les rues pavées et propres. Les toits d'un rouge foncé luisaient sous la douce lumière de la lune.

Tout était différent ici. La lumière était douce tout comme l'air. L'ambiance était paisible. Au Hueco Mundo, la lumière était blafarde, le désert était blanc, le ciel était noir, les cris et les hurlements toujours présents.

Il vit au loin les silhouettes de Matsumoto, de Shuhei et de Kira tituber dans l'une des rues, surement ivres morts. Ils s'éloignaient tous les trois, bras dessus bras dessous, en zigzaguant entre les murs et bientôt il ne le vit plus. Le calme revenait sur le Sereitei.

Un vent léger et frais entra par la fenêtre. Il enfonça ses mains dans son hakama et laissa l'air caresser son torse sur lequel s'était ouvert son kimono blanc. Pourrait-il se sentir bien ici, au Hueco Mundo ou sur Terre ? Pourrait-il comprendre les humains ou les Shinigamis ? Pas grâce à l'assommoir qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il espérait que le prochain serait moins pénible.

Mais avant il devait dormir quelques heures. Il avait encore de longues heures d'études devant lui et il doutait sérieusement de trouver en moins d'une semaine. Il se doutait que le Hollow allait revenir sous peu. Son image était devenue plus floue depuis qu'il avait quitté sa seconde résurrection. Il avait déjà tenter de le dessiner plusieurs fois mais les traits restaient flous.

En fait, il se demandait s'il ne perdait pas son temps ici. Il commençait à douter également de son propre rôle dans l'histoire. Ce Hollow en avait après lui, c'était certain. Il le connaissait personnellement. Cela aussi était sûr. Mais s'il avait voulu sa perte et vu son niveau de force spirituelle, il l'aurait attaqué bien plus tôt, bien avant que Aizen ne libère toute sa puissance grâce au Hogyoku. Il l'aurait fait alors qu'il était plus faible au Hueco Mundo.

Quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Cet étrange Hollow voulait autre chose et ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec Karakura, l'Eglise et le Hueco Mundo. Maintenant qu'Aizen n'était plus à Las Noches, que l'Espada n'existait plus, que se passait-il là-bas, chez lui ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour s'éveiller. Non, ce n'était pas chez lui. Ni là-bas, ni ici, ni à Karakura. Il n'existait pas de « chez lui ». Hormis peut-être lorsqu'il était tombé en poussière et que ses cendres s'étaient confondues avec l'air, la terre et le vent. Le néant, le vide, le rien. C'était cela chez lui. C'était lui aussi.

Et pourtant, il était revenu. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait eu la possibilité de retourner à cet état de vide en choisissant la mort par la lame, il avait choisi la vie et donc l'inverse du vide. Le tout, le chaos, le bruit, la lumière, la fureur, la douleur, la chaleur, le coeur. Il était en vie ... mais une vie à moitié.

L'image de l'humaine s'imposa à nouveau à lui. Elle représentait bien la vie, telle que lui se l'imaginait. Elle était son contraire, son opposée en tout. Elle croyait en la vie, en l'existence des choses. Elle croyait aussi en cette chose que les humains appelaient le destin. Cette chose qui avait placé Kurosaki sur sa route, Kurosaki dont elle était éprise ... comme elle le lui avait avoué sans qu'il n'en ait conscience le jour où lui-même l'avait emmené à Las Noches. Il l'avait suivi et espionné partout, jusqu'à ce moment. Il l'avait écouté avec attention, toujours, y compris à Las Noches ... même quand elle parlait de ce coeur, qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Une douleur lança dans ses doigts. Il se rendit compte qu'involontairement il les avait crispés autour d'un barreau de la fenêtre, le tordant, le cassant et plantant un morceau de ferraille dans sa paume.

- Oh.

Ce fut son seul terme en regardant le trou dans sa main une fois qu'il eut retiré le morceau rouillé. Ce qu'il vit en revanche fut un bon signe. Sa plaie cicatrisa toute seule, rapidement. Cela voulait-il dire qu'au Sereitei il conservait sa faculté de régénération, contrairement à la Terre ?

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les gardes envahirent la pièces. Evidemment, ils avaient tout vu. Et il devrait sans doute répondre à quelques questions le lendemain.

O o O o O o O

- les gardes m'ont rapporté tes exploits nocturnes.

Byakuya croisait les bras, visiblement mécontent derrière son bureau.

Ulquiorra avait été conduit derechef dans le demeure des Kuchiki et les gardes avaient réveillé le chef de clan, chose qu'ils craignaient toujours. Cela avait encore duré une demi-heure avant qu'il ne se présente devant eux, non qu'il n'en ait eu besoin mais plutôt qu'il devait se calmer avant de voir son prisonnier. Il était agacé. Que lui avait-il pris ? Son geste avait bien entendu été interprété comme une tentative d'évasion. Par les gardes, par les caméras de surveillance qui étaient reliées à la division de Kurotsuchi.

Ulquiorra, l'air indifférent, restait les mains dans les poches, sans rien attendre de lui. Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Selon la décision de Kuchiki, c'était la mort ou la vie. Le même choix se lisait dans les yeux du seigneur de clan.

- J'ai un vice-capitaine qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Une demi-soeur qui fait de même. Et je dois maintenant gérer un prisonnier qui ne fait guère mieux. Un Espada de ton rang. J'aurai pensé mieux de toi.

Son ton monocorde parvenait à peine à masquer son irritation. Il détestait perdre son temps et là, c'était précisément ce qui arrivait. Ulquiorra haussa les épaules.

- je ne te comprends pas. Tu cherches par tous les moyens à en savoir plus sur toi-même, sur ce Hollow et juste après tu te mets toi-même en difficulté. Inutilement. Et sottement.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, juste brisé à rythme régulier par une fontaine en bambou qui tapait contre une pierre sitôt le bambou vidé.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

- tu voulais t'enfuir ?

- Non.

- tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- en partie.

- parle m'en et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi. Kurotsuchi a déjà du faire un rapport détaillé. Il rêve de te récupérer pour te disséquer.

- je m'en doute.

- Parle !

Le ton n'était plus celui de la conversation mais un ordre qu'un supérieur donnait à un subalterne. Ulquiorra leva un sourcil mais s'exécuta néanmoins et se lança dans l'un des plus grands monologues de sa vie.

- J'ai trouvé quelques informations dans l'un des ouvrages l'histoire de Karakura durant l'année 1666. Un ouvrage original. Il confirme le déroulement de deux faits. L'un en tout début d'année. Le massacre de la communauté catholique, de son plus haut prélat jusqu'au plus humble moine. L'autre en fin d'année, le massacre des villageois sur la colline située en face de l'Eglise. Une seule fillette resta en vie cette nuit là. Le meurtrier s'est donné la mort durant cette même nuit. C'était un rescapé de la communauté.

Kuchiki s'était renfoncé dans son siège et observait Ulquiorra, toujours aussi indifférent.

- Cela confirme la thèse d'Urahara.

Ulquiorra acquiesça et poursuivit.

- L'ouvrage a été rédigé par le Shinigami alors responsable de ce secteur. Il a du faire appel à certains de ses confrères et à un Capitaine pour réaliser tous les enterrements selon les règles. Vos règles. Il y avait eu trop d'humains en même temps et ce massacre a conduit de nombreux Hollows jusqu'à Karakura. Lorsque les Shinigamis sont apparus sur la colline, le responsable des meurtres était encore présent et venait de se donner le coup fatal, en se plantant son katana dans la gorge sous les yeux de la fillette.

- Il s'est arrêté juste avant de la tuer aussi ?

Oui ... puis il a retourné l'arme contre lui.

Ulquiorra fit une pause, les épaules un peu plus voûtées avant de se redresser et de poursuivre sur le même ton que s'il conversait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Le capitaine et les Shinigamis l'ont laissé faire. Puis lorsque son âme est apparue ils l'ont enchainé et laissé là, entre les arbres juste près de l'Eglise. Ils n'ont jamais procédé à son enterrement et l'âme n'a jamais été à la Soul Society. Le capitaine l'avait condamné au néant ; à n'être ni en vie ni totalement mort. Il est resté ainsi dans cet endroit maudit et vide. Vidé par la fureur des hommes et par sa propre main. Peu à peu, un trou s'est formé à l'endroit où il avait planté son katana et son âme s'est transformée en Hollow. Cela s'est fait très lentement, sur des dizaines d'années. Puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire dans le monde des humains, il a suivi d'autres Hollows et est arrivé au Hueco Mundo.

Kuchiki croisa les bras, fermant les yeux, résumant la situation par quelques mots.

- un moine qui avait dédié sa vie à son Dieu venge ses frères puis se donne la mort avant d'être repoussé par la Soul Society et finit par devenir un Hollow après des siècles de non existence.

Ulquiorra hocha la tête et reprit la parole après quelques minutes de silence.

- Ces ouvrages n'ont pas été choisis au hasard.

- Byakuya ouvrit les yeux devant cette constatation et Ulquiorra précisa sa pensée tout en lui coulant un regard de biais.

- La liste des ouvrages était déjà prête avant que nous n'entrions dans la bibliothèque.

- En tant que membre de la famille Kuchiki, je suis comme tous les membres de mon clan au service des registres historiques de la Soul Society. Je savais donc où chercher mais pas ce que je devais chercher précisément.

- C'est là que j'entrais en jeu.

Byakuya hocha la tête et posa une courte question.

- Qui était le Capitaine ?

- Le capitaine Yamamoto.

Byakuya hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Cela lui ressemblait bien d'ordonner de ne pas secourir une âme si il estimait qu'elle n'avait pas droit à un pardon. Surtout à l'époque. Depuis, il avait vieilli et il avait fondé l'Académie, pris la tête de toutes les divisions et surtout tempéré ses décisions.

- Ce jeune moine ... Est-ce notre Hollow indétectable ?

- Non.

La réponse fusa, nette et tranchante. Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

- Ce jeune moine s'est planté son arme dans sa gorge ... Il a été ensuite enchainé et son trou de Hollow s'est progressivement formé à ce même endroit et pas à l'endroit du coeur, comme pour beaucoup de Hollow.

Tout en parlant, Ulquiorra avait entrouvert son kimono, laissant apparaître sa peau blanche et le trou dans sa gorge.

- Ici, précisément. Continua-t-il en effleurant le trou du bout des doigts.

Byakuya décroisa les bras et se leva lentement. Sa question fut muette mais Ulquiorra y répondit quand même.

- Oui, c'était moi ...


	13. Chapter 13

****encore une fois, merci à tous et toutes pour me lire, me suivre régulièrement ... du coup j'essaie de publier régulièrement aussi. Je vous laisse un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les autres.

bonne lecture !

**O o O o O o O  
><strong>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 13 : le jeune moine du passé ... l'Espada du passé ... le Shinigami du présent.**

Un nouveau jour se levait sur la Terre et Orihime s'étira comme un chat. Elle était à des années lumières de tout ce qui s'était dénoué, noué, dit ou révélé durant la nuit passée. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait passé une nuit reposante et pour elle c'était un vrai bonheur. Elle alla aussitôt se faire un de ses réputés petit-déjeuners aussi consistant que très particulier et s'étonna à peine de trouver Urahara sur son canapé, Yoruichi-chat pelotonnée contre lui.

- Ils sont trop mignons ! S'émerveilla-t-elle.

O o O o O o O

Au Sereitei, l'ambiance était radicalement différente. Byakuya, les mains posées à plat sur son bureau, faisait face à Ulquiorra. Seul ce même bureau en bois sombre massif les séparait. « Oui, c'était moi. ». L'annonce pourtant énoncée avec un calme olympien, avait résonné comme un coup de tonnerre à ses oreilles. Et heureusement pour l'Espada, à ses seules oreilles.

- Es-tu bien conscient de tes paroles ?

- ...

Ulquiorra lui coula un regard affirmatif et ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Byakuya se redressa.

- Es-tu bien conscient que l'une des anciennes âmes qui constituent ton être serait un pur meurtrier, incapable de discernement et auteur de meurtres sur des personnes innocentes, des femmes et des enfants ?

Ulquiorra hocha la tête.

- Tu ne devrais même pas être un Hollow. Tu devrais être mort et déjà aux Enfers. Comment peux-tu prétendre dans ce cas au rang de Shinigami ?

L'Espada se tourna bien face à lui et ne le lâcha pas du regard tout en lui lançant ;

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, vous me l'avez imposé.

Il reprit un air plus désinvolte pour poursuivre sur un ton teinté d'une ironie mordante.

- Il est vrai que chaque Shinigami présent dans le Sereitei est tout-à-fait exemplaire en tout point. Il est vrai que rien que l'une de votre division est un modèle de vertu, son Capitaine devant tuer le précédent afin de gagner son poste. Il est vrai que l'une de vos divisions, la seconde, est peuplée de ninjas destinées à tuer et espionner. Il est vrai aussi que dans sa grande fierté et dans sa droiture, le plus haut et le plus ancien Capitaine du Sereitei a condamné une âme à devenir un Hollow extrêmement puissant au vu du nombre de meurtres qu'il avait commis.

Buyakuya Kuchiki, drapé dans toute la fierté de son clan en place depuis des millénaires se retrouva sans mots.

- Ainsi, tu as donc fini par tout comprendre !

La voix forte avait claqué, se répercutait d'un mur à l'autre dans le vaste bureau, faisant se tourner d'un même mouvement les deux protagonistes alors tendus comme des arcs prêts à décocher leurs flèches. Le Capitaine Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto venait d'arriver, imposant aussitôt le silence avec son autorité naturelle. Ses yeux grand ouverts passèrent de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'il avançait vers eux. Byakuya se redressa et lui adressa un salut respectueux. Ulquiorra ne baissa pas les yeux et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- Tout ce que j'ai entendu ici est exact, du début à la fin. Vous êtes de fins stratèges tous les deux et de bons analystes. J'aimerai avoir plus de personnes de votre qualité au Sereitei. Kuchiki, les batailles ne se gagnent pas qu'avec des mots. Des Capitaines de la valeur de Kenpachi sont nécessaires, même si ceux-ci peuvent paraître plus cruels que des Hollows. La différence entre eux et vous, jeune Espada, est la cible ... Les Hollows ciblent les humains et les Shinigamis sauvent les humains. Ainsi tourne la roue du temps et du destin ... depuis la nuit des temps.

Tous se turent et le rythme régulier du bambou se remplissant et se vidant se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Vous avez dit que tout était exact depuis le début, remarqua Byakuya. Est-il vrai que vous avez décidé de ne pas sauver son âme ?

- la décision appartenait au Shinigami chargé des lieux. Je n'ai fait que l'approuver.

- Vous saviez qui il était depuis le début ?

Le ton était presque accusateur. Byakuya ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire manipuler, même si lui-même excellait à ce jeu. Ulquiorra ne relevait pas. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui se trouvait au coeur de l'histoire.

- jeune Kuchiki, tu as bien l'arrogance de ton âge, sourit pourtant Yamamoto. Non, au tout début, je l'ignorai. Je l'ai compris plus tard, quand Kurotsuchi l'a fait revenir. J'ai senti son reiatsu et par delà celui-ci, cette âme errante, toujours à la recherche d'un manque. De sa rédemption.

- ...

Ulquiorra fixa le vieux Capitaine de son regard émeraude.

- ma rédemption ? Croyez-vous vraiment que je me sois hissé au statut de Vasto Lordes en passant mon temps à regarder en arrière ? Je suis un Arrancar, composé de plusieurs âmes, de plusieurs Hollows. Ce jeune moine avec lequel je n'ai rien en commun, n'est qu'une infime partie de moi, de mon tout ...

Yamamoto sourit mais ce fut Byakuya qui répondit.

- Pourtant c'est bien ce jeune moine qui prend le pas sur les autres. C'est bien à cette âme que s'adresse ce Hollow invisible.

Ulquiorra se tut. La conversation prenait un tour déplaisant.

- Sais-tu qui est ce Hollow qui peut se rendre invisible à nos sens ? Demanda Yamamoto.

- Non.

- Kuchiki ?

- Non. Je n'ai aucune autre piste.

- Alors, je le dispense de rester dans la Tour.

- Comment ?

- Comment ?

Les deux hommes avaient relevé de concert.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ulquiorra. Que nous cachez-vous encore ?

- Comment allez-vous justifier son absence dans la Tour ? Il ne peut pas être un prisonnier en liberté dans le Sereitei ! Je ne le tolèrerai pas alors qu'il était sous la garde du clan Kuchiki !

- Le monde et le Sereitei ne tourne pas autour des Kuchiki ! Assena d'une voix forte Yamamoto sans la moindre pitié, faisant pour la première fois baisser les yeux de Byakuya et serrer son poing. Mais effectivement, il le peut rester au Sereitei. C'est pour cela qu'il retournera chez les humains, à Karakura, chez l'humaine Inoue.

Les deux se dévisagèrent avant lui jeter un regard torve.

- Aucun prisonnier n'a jamais déjoué la surveillance d'un Kuchiki !

- Ah, tu es encore plus fier que ton vieil entêté de grand-père l'était !

- ...

- j'émettrai un formulaire de décision dans le sens de sa libération sous surveillance. Tu dépêcheras ton vice-capitaine dans ce but et tu lui rendras ses deux armes. Le reste est inchangé. Il n'a aucun droit d'utiliser sa forme libérée et à présent son Zanpakuto nécessitera l'aval de deux Capitaines au minimum pour son utilisation. J'ai dit ! Qu'il en soit ainsi !

- Amen ! Marmonna Ulquiorra, bien conscient de n'être qu'un pion dans un vaste échiquier au milieu duquel il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir un seul choix conscient à faire.

Que ce soit en tant que Hollow avant l'arrivée d'Aizen, avec Aizen à Las Noches, en tant que Shinigami ici au Sereitei. Et visiblement bien avant. Ce qu'il avait lu avait remis en mémoire quelques un des moments que sa partie humaine consciente avait vécu sur Terre. Il voulait se souvenir de plus car il pensait qu'avec cette nouvelle donne il pourrait peut-être un jour ...

- Shinigami Ulquiorra Schiffer !

Ulquiorra sortit de ses pensées et se retrouva face aux deux Capitaines qui le dévisageaient fixement et calmement. Byakuya lui tendait ses deux armes ... le Zanpakuto blanc des Espada, celui de Murciélago et le Zanpakuto noir des Schinigamis. Il les saisit et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent intensément avant que Byakuya ne lâche les armes tout en hochant la tête.

- Ne l'oublie pas ! Tu seras toujours sous surveillance constante. Sous ma surveillance constante.

- Navré de te décevoir, je crains que tu ne seras pas le seul à garder un oeil sur moi.

- Effectivement. Ajouta Yamamoto. Tu dois te rendre à la douzième avant de retourner à Karakura. Kurotsuchi te débarrassera de ta soif de sang et d'âme humains.

- Bien.

Ulquiorra salua les deux Capitaines d'un signe sec de la tête et se retourna une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte de la demeure ancestrale des Kuchiki.

- je te l'avais dit, Capitaine Kuchiki. Méfie-toi du cavalier. Ses mouvements peuvent surprendre, même un roi de ta stature.

La porte se referma sur lui et il put entendre le rire tonitruant de Yamamoto résonner derrière.

O o O o O o O

- Yo !

Ulquiorra se tourna en sortant de la partie recherches de la douzième division ; autant dire qu'il venait de quitter une maison de fous. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait glacé les sangs ! Et pourtant il n'était pas homme à s'émouvoir de peu de choses, loin de là.

Renji Abarai, Vice-Capitaine de la cinquième division le saluait d'un geste un peu trop poli pour être honnête.

- Abarai.

- Le Capitaine Kuchiki t'a précisé mon rôle ?

- tu es mon garde-chiourme.

La réponse était pour le moins rapide et Ulquiorra lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers l'un des lieux de passage entre les mondes. Renji grogna un petit moment et lui emboita le pas.

- Que faisais-tu à la douzième ?

- Qui sait ?

- tu n'es pas très loquace !

- quelle perspicacité ...

Le ton devenait clairement ironique.

- Oh Ulquiorra !

L'Espada se retourna vers son suiveur, un air de mortel ennui sur le visage. Renji grogna un peu puis se décida à parler tout en envoyant son papillon noir vers le monde des humains. Celui d'Ulquiorra le suivit de près.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour entrer et sortir de cette Tour aussi vite ? Et pour avoir embobiné le Capitaine ?

- je doute que Kuchiki puisse se faire embobiner par qui que ce soit.

Ulquiorra avait éludé la première question mais contre-attaqua.

- Pourquoi la femme Shinigami et toi voulez-vous toujours aller dans le monde des humains ?

Renji s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il regarda de l'autre côté tout en courant alors qu'ils franchissaient l'entre-deux monde. Ulquiorra lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Je comprends la femme Shinigami qui y va pour Kurosaki mais toi ?

Renji crispa sa mâchoire.

- Ferme-la, Hollow ! Comment un être sans coeur ni conscience pourrait-il comprendre quoi que ce soit à ces choses là ?

Ulquiorra s'arrêta net dans leur course, obligeant Renji à faire de même. Il se retourna et dévisagea l'Espada l'air mauvais. Pourtant, une fois encore, Ulquiorra n'affichait aucun sentiment sur son visage de marbre.

- Quoi ? Grogna Renji.

- Explique-moi.

Ce n'était ni une demande ni un ordre. Encore une chose inexplicable sortant de la bouche de cet étrange Espada ... non de cet étrange Shinigami puisqu'il faisait désormais parti des leurs. Renji croisa les bras, l'air énervé. Il savait par expérience pour l'avoir vécu avec son Capitaine, que de ne rien dire ne ferait pas bouger son vis-à-vis. Leur ressemblance venait de le frapper comme une grande claque au visage.

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- Pourquoi tiens-tu encore à elle alors qu'elle s'est tournée vers Kurosaki et que tu le sais pertinemment ?

Renji hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise et faillit l'étrangler. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et il sera les poings.

- En quoi ça te regarde Espada ?

- Je veux savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

Ulquiorra haussa les épaules comme si la conversation qu'il avait lui-même engagé l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

- Je ne comprends pas vos motivations ... ni pour vous battre, ni pour vivre, ni pour mourir ...

Renji le dévisagea avec surprise. Il ne ressentait ni agressivité ni curiosité mal placée chez l'Espada, mais juste le besoin impérieux de savoir. Il se toucha le front de l'index, eut un drôle de rictus et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol devant Ulquiorra.

- La femme Shinigami comme tu l'appelles a un nom ... Rukia Kuchiki. C'est une amie depuis longtemps, depuis toujours en fait et c'est la soeur de mon Capitaine. J'éprouve un grand respect pour lui et pour elle. J'ai juré de la protéger lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés et je veillerai à respecter cette promesse. Quant à Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est mon ami. Je l'aiderai et l'épaulerai quel que soit son combat ou son choix. C'est ainsi.

Ulquiorra sembla réfléchir un instant avant de poursuivre, remettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ta motivation ... ta seule motivation est ton amitié pour ces deux personnes ?

- Oui ... en quoi ça te dérange ?

Il resta silencieux avant de lui adresser un de ses regard émeraude, à la fois intense et dérangeant, tout en assenant une vérité.

- Tu te mens à toi-même, même si ce n'est qu'en partie. Tes sentiments sont partagés sur ces deux amis ... Il suffirait d'un rien pour que votre amitié se transforme en haine, si deux d'entre vous se rapprochaient suffisamment en laissant l'un d'entre vous sur le carreau ... si c'était toi, que se passerait-il ?

- ...

Renji était sonné. Ulquiorra avait une manière particulière d'asséner les vérités douloureuses, sans les maquiller, sans les camoufler dans un joli monologue avec de jolis sentiments. Ichigo lui en avait parlé à la fin des combats, lorsqu'ils avaient tous retrouvé une vie plus normale. Orihime le lui avait confirmé. L'Espada était sans doute un grand manipulateur mais aussi un être incomplet, avide de savoir et de comprendre. Renji se redressa et lui tourna le dos.

- vivre au milieu des humains t'apprendra peut-être certaines choses, Espada ! Mais n'essaie plus jamais de disséquer mon âme et mon coeur !

ton coeur ... une nouvelle fois, tout tourne autour de ce coeur dont vous parlez tant, tous ...

Renji se retourna vers lui et lui décocha un sourire ironique et apitoyé.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu le pourras le comprendre ... sincèrement. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu trouves un être humain pour te l'apprendre.

- Le coeur s'apprend ?

Renji avait clairement l'impression de s'enfoncer. Soit son vis-à-vis le poussait dans ses retranchements, soit vraiment il n'appréhendait vraiment pas les sentiments. Et plus il réfléchissait à ce que Ichigo lui avait dit, plus il penchait pour la deuxième alternative. Qu'était une vie sans coeur ni sentiment ? Sans personne pour partager ses pensées, ses peurs et ses envies ? Qu'était une vie de néant absolue ?

- Je suppose que oui. Je suppose que même toi tu pourrais l'apprendre mais il te faudra trouver une personne qui te comprenne et qui puisse t'expliquer ces choses là. Je crois qu'il lui faudra beaucoup de patience et de ténacité.

- ...

- En tout cas, ça ne sera pas moi. Tu me tapes déjà sur les nerfs !

Ulquiorra lui retourna un regard similaire au sien. Même sans émettre un son il savait se faire comprendre. Encore heureux que son capitaine le renvoyait à Karakura. Renji Abarai n'aurait pas supporté longtemps deux êtres aussi impassibles dans la même pièce que lui. Ils étaient trop opposés par nature.

- Allez Espada, on y va !

- Non.

- Comment ça ... non ?

- non, je ne suis plus seulement un Espada ... Je suis aussi un Shinigami. Le Shinigami Ulquiorra Schiffer ...

Le-dit Shinigami dépassa Renji et s'élança plus avant dans le tunnel de l'entre-deux monde. Il courait vers la lumière, bien conscient que sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'il n'avait pas forcément choisi ni accepté. Mais en aucun cas il ne permettrait que cette situation perdurerait. Il ne subirait plus cet état de fait sans rien faire ... non, il allait reprendre les rennes de sa propre existence et agir de son propre chef. Cela était une promesse qu'il se fit à cet instant à lui-même.

O o O o O o O

Ichigo et Rukia sentirent les deux reiatsus arriver en même temps.

- Renji, murmura Rukia.

- Ulquiorra, marmonna Ichigo.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ? Ensemble ?

- Aucune idée.

- Yo ! Fit Renji en atterrissant sur le lit d'Ichigo. Ulquiorra se positionna souplement à côté de celui-ci, sans que ses mains ne quittent ses poches. Rukia nota silencieusement la présence des deux Zanpakutos à sa ceinture.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout le monde sautent sur mon lit ! Hurla Ichigo.

- La ferme ! Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être ici !

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là d'abord ? Et lui ?

- Calmez-vous ! Cria Rukia en séparant les deux hommes sous le regard perplexe d'Ulquiorra. Il se demandait encore une fois comment ces deux décérébrés avaient pu abattre autant d'Espadas, d'Arrancars, de Hollows ... y compris lui-même. Quelle blague ! Il choisit de mettre une fin à cette dispute aussi stérile que puérile.

- je ne suis plus prisonnier ... enfin plus tout-à-fait. Je veux découvrir qui est ce Hollow et je pense pouvoir être le seul à le faire.

- Tss ... fit Ichigo en le regardant de travers.

- je commencerai par la colline en face de l'Eglise.

- Pourquoi par là ?

- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer.

- ah, au fait ... il résidera chez Orihime Inoue.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Ichigo. Encore ? La dernière fois qu'il a résidé chez elle, sa maison a été à moitié détruite. Je refuse.

- C'est un ordre du Commandant chef Yamamoto. Tu ne peux t'y opposer.

Ichigo serra le poing et Rukia sentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie piquer son coeur. Ulquiorra les dévisagea l'un après l'autre et Renji repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant leur arrivée. De l'amour à la haine ... est ce que ce serait possible ? Il regarda Ichigo et Rukia puis baissa les épaules avant de reprendre son rôle habituel.

- Bah ! De quoi tu as peur Ichigo ? Je ne serai jamais loin de lui, ordre du Capitaine Kuchiki.

Ichigo ne le railla pas mais sembla soulagé au contraire.

- Allons-y, on t'accompagne Ulquiorra.

- Si vous voulez ...

- Pff, tu devrais te réchauffer un peu, marmonna Ichigo. Comment pourras-tu vivre avec Orihime en restant cet espèce de glaçon. Enfin, c'est pas mon problème.

Le regard d'Ulquiorra s'agrandit sous l'effet de surprise et les trois autres eurent un sourire de connivence. L'ex-Espada restait toujours parfaitement neutre ... sauf lorsqu'il était question de la jeune rousse.

O o O o O o O

Ils arrivèrent sur la colline des Larmes, située juste en face de l'Eglise. Le vent balayait les herbes hautes. Il n'y avait rien d'autres que ces herbes et quelques arbres plantés au sommet. Le regard d'Ulquiorra balaya les environs et se posa sur l'Eglise. Un souvenir revint à sa mémoire, un souvenir de ce jeune moine qui était l'une des âmes qui le composaient. Derrière la petite fille, les flammes ... derrière les flammes, l'Eglise.

Il avança de quelques pas sous le regard des trois autres. Le village avait existé là. Et la fillette, il n'avait pu l'exécuter comme les autres. Quelque chose dans ses grands yeux gris l'avait stoppé ; une innocence, une pureté, une confiance aveugle. Aucune peur.

« as tu peur de moi ? »

Il se figea. La question venait de ressurgir dans son esprit aussi nette et précise que celle qu'il avait posé à l'humaine Orihime Inoue ... l'humaine aux grands yeux gris, purs, innocents, confiants.

« as-tu peur de moi, femme ? »

Les réponses se confondaient dans sa mémoire. Son reiatsu vibra de pulsations étranges et fortes, balayant plus vite les herbes hautes sous les yeux interrogateurs des autres.

« non, je n'ai pas peur. »

Ulquiorra haletait. Il toucha son front qui l'élançait. Il était humide et moite. Il ressentait confusément les sentiments contradictoires qui avaient agité l'âme du moine. Un moine était censé consacrer sa vie à Dieu, à la passer en prières, à pardonner à tous et toutes. Comment une âme normalement si pure avait pu chavirer à ce point ?

Il hoqueta, proche du malaise, mettant un genou à terre pour ne pas tomber. Son cerveau était en feu. Les souvenirs resurgissaient, affluaient en lui, dans un grand désordre. Il avait le souffle coupé, un goût de terre et de cendre dans la bouche. Des flashs se succédaient ...

Une arrivée en bateau ... une musique envoûtante d'un orgue résonnant dans l'Eglise ... des cours de théologie ... le vent, la pluie, le soleil sur son visage ... d'autres visages rayonnants ... ces mêmes visages emplis de terreur ... des corps déchiquetés, martyrisés cloués sur des croix inversées ... une colère sourde et profonde ... un reniement total et viscéral se traduisant en haine démesurée ... des morceaux de verres colorés s'emboitant les uns dans les autres ... une arme, un katana rouge de sang ... des têtes roulant à terre, des corps découpés ... un brasier s'élevant dans la nuit ... une épée brandie vers le ciel se stoppant net ...

« as-tu peur de moi ? »

un regard gris, pur et innocent ... confiant mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi ...

« non, je n'ai pas peur. »

Ulquiorra eut un haut le coeur et vomit de la bile et du sang. Les yeux gris le fixaient encore et encore. A sa grande horreur, il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir. Quelle honte !

- Ulquiorra ! Ulquiorra !

Une voix bourdonna à ses oreilles. Kurosaki ? Renji ? Rukia ? Non ... une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille ... l'humaine guérisseuse. Il devina sa silhouette qui s'approchait de lui, tombait à genoux à ses côtés et le visage inquiet qui lui faisait face. Sa tête lui tournait. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et croisa son regard gris humide. Sa main se tendit vers elle.

- Femme ...

Elle la saisit sans hésiter et l'approcha de son visage.

- Je suis là, Ulquiorra. Calme-toi je t'en prie. Ton reiatsu est sur le point de s'emballer comme la dernière fois.

Elle l'avait senti. Les pulsations de son reiatsu, sur le point d'exploser, sur le point de ramener une nouvelle fois Murcielago, se calmèrent à son contact doux et empreint de sollicitude à son égard.

- Femme, as-tu peur de moi ?

Elle secoua la tête et prit plus fermement sa main, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, puis posant la paume de l'Espada sur sa joue tiède et humide.

- Non ... Jamais je n'aurai peur de toi ... jamais ...

Il tomba à genoux comme une poupée cassée et ferma ses yeux épuisés ... rendant les armes face à son propre corps qu'il ne contrôlait plus lorsque ses souvenirs remontaient à sa conscience ... face au néant qui l'habitait d'ordinaire et qui s'effaçait dès qu'elle apparaissait auprès de lui ... face à ces tourments qu'il ne parvenait ni à nommer ni à comprendre. Il entendait sa voix de plus en plus lointaine ...

- Ulquiorra ! Reste avec moi ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 14 : _mi_ _hermano_**

Orihime l'avait senti dès son arrivée dans le monde des humains. Elle avait laissé Yoruichi et Urahara en plan dans son salon et avait couru vers le lieu d'où venait son reiatsu. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille et avait senti avec bonheur ceux de Kurosaki, de Rukia et Renji avec lui. Tant mieux, vu l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle était certaine que lorsqu'il reviendrait à Karakura il irait directement à l'Eglise ou sur cette colline. Peut-être avait-il retrouvé la mémoire ? Peut-être le Gotei 13 lui avait-il pardonné son geste ?

Rien de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer ne l'avait préparé à cette scène horrible à ses yeux ; il était bien là mais l'air plus faible qu'après son combat contre Kurosaki à Las Noches et entouré par le sombre halo du reiatsu de Murcielago. Il allait encore une fois se transformer sans même avoir nommé son Zanpakuto toujours scellé. Elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Son regard vide et douloureux lui fit mal. Sa question, toujours la même, bien plus encore. A chaque fois, ce même leitmotiv. Elle prit sa main glacée dans la sienne, mêla leurs doigts et l'apposa sur sa joue. Ses larmes coulaient. Combien de fois allait-elle encore pleurer pour lui ?

« As-tu peur de moi ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas peur ... jamais je n'aurai peur de toi ... jamais ... »

Il semblait vidé. Murcielago s'éloignait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sa présence qui l'avait éloigné, mais au moins il n'allait pas se transformer. Elle le soutint alors qu'il s'affaissait dans ses bras et regarda les yeux humides Ichigo, debout devant elle.

- Que s'est-il passé, Ichigo ?

- je crois qu'il commence à se souvenir. Il s'est écroulé tout seul,à moins que ce Hollow l'ait attaqué sans que nous l'ayons vu.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint Rukia en secouant la tête. Il s'est posté là et s'est senti mal.

Orihime baissa les yeux sur Ulquiorra, toujours dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas le soigner, alors ...

- Orihime ...

Ichigo la fixa longuement sans poursuivre. Que pouvait-il répondre à cette remarque ?

- Il n'a pas de blessures physiques, lança Urahara, qui venait d'arriver avec Yoruichi. Tant qu'il ne pourra ou ne voudra pas accepter de faire remonter tous ses souvenirs, il en souffrira et tu ne pourras pas soulager son mal.

Kisuke arriva à sa hauteur et dévisagea l'Espada qui reprenait conscience et s'écartait progressivement de la jeune femme. Seuls leurs doigts restaient toujours mêlés.

- Urahara, est-ce qu'un Shinigami peut aussi se souvenir de son passé en tant qu'humain ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, quand il arrive au Rukongai. La mémoire s'efface alors peu à peu au fil des années. Mais à la différence des Hollows constitués de plusieurs âmes, un Shinigami n'est constitué que d'une seule âme. Retrouver la mémoire est plus aisé. J'avais d'ailleurs fait plusieurs expériences par le passé sur ce sujet. Elles étaient plus ou moins concluantes.

- Kisuke ! Grogna Yoruichi. Si c'était une expérience où certains de tes sujets ont perdu l'esprit, oublie !

Urahara se gratta la tête et eut un petit sourire désolé.

- Il y a eu quelques échecs, c'est sûr ... mais les probabilités de succès restaient acceptables.

- Combien ? Demanda Rukia.

- environ vingt pour cent.

Orihime parut soulagée. Vingt pour cent d'échecs cela dépassait largement la moyenne.

- est-ce que cela peut fonctionner pour un Arrancar ?

La voix éraillée d'Ulquiorra surprit tout le monde. Il lâcha la main d'Orihime et se redressa devant Urahara qui lui lança un regard d'en-dessous son bob.

- peut-être bien. Je n'ai jamais tenté la chose. Kurotsuchi a peut-être fait des essais à partir de mes notes.

- Evitons de parler de ce fou.

Le ton d'Ulquiorra ne souffrait aucune réplique. Renji se souvint qu'il était passé à la douzième division juste avant de se rendre à Karakura.

- je veux essayer. Dites-moi comment procéder.

Le ton était péremptoire. Urahara agita son éventail devant lui et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Une nouvelle expérience ! Comme c'est intéressant ! Mais tu dois savoir que les chances de réussites diminuent encore largement selon le nombre de Hollows que tu as toi-même dévoré pour devenir un Arrancar, puis un Vasto Lordes. A combien estimes-tu le nombres d'âmes en toi ? Trouver la bonne ne sera pas simple ...

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien et attendit simplement la marche à suivre. Il en avait assez de cette faiblesse et voulait une bonne fois pour toutes extraire cette chose de lui. Si le seul moyen de trouver ce Hollow était de se perdre dans les profondeurs de son être, il le ferait. Pour qu'elle ne soit plus en danger à cause de lui ... Quand il avait repris conscience, il était dans ses bras. En s'écartant d'elle il avait revu les cicatrices sur son cou. Si le démon revenait, elles se réouvriraient. Tout comme celles de ses mains. Et pour une étrange raison, le fait de la voir saigner lui était insupportable, bien plus insupportable encore que de la voir pleurer.

- Tu as l'air décidé ! Soit ! Nous ferons cela dans la salle d'entraînement, en-dessous du magasin. Cette nuit !

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Intervint Ichigo qui avait hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire. Plus tôt il se souviendra, plus tôt on trouvera un moyen de voir cette chose et de la tuer, non ?

- J'ai quelques préparatifs à faire et puis, c'est la nuit que les rêves et les cauchemars se produisent. C'est le moment idéal chez tout être vivant. Celui où les souvenirs ressurgissent au moment où la conscience cède la place à l'inconscient, le moment où le corps se repose et entre dans une phase de sommeil. Même s'il est un Arrancar, il ne peut échapper à cette règle. N'est-ce pas, Ulquiorra ?

- Oui. Mais ce temps est très court.

- ce sera suffisant, mon jeune ami. Retrouvons-nous chez moi, ce soir ! Yoruichi, tu viens ! Je crois qu'on peut laisser la jeune Inoue avec ses amis. Elle sera bien protégée.

Les deux s'éloignèrent rapidement laissant le groupé hétéroclite derrière eux.

- Et nous on fait quoi là ? Grogna Ichigo. On se tourne les pouces et on attend.

Orihime lui sourit et se retourna vers l'Espada à nouveau droit comme un I. Elle préférait encore le voir ainsi, avec son éternel masque d'indifférence sur le visage. Il dut sentir son regard car il tourna à peine la tête vers elle et l'observa un instant de ses yeux mi-clos avant de commencer à descendre la colline.

- Oh tu vas où là ? L'interpella Renji.

- dans l'Eglise.

- Pff ! Il doit m'en vouloir le Capitaine pour me coller un job pareil !

- Arrête de geindre, Renji. Il vaut mieux le suivre. Le Hollow ne doit pas être bien loin de cette foutue Eglise !

O o O o O o O

- Ulquiorra !

Orihime courut et marcha à sa hauteur, en silence. Les trois autres suivaient en se chamaillant comme d'habitude. Ils n'arrêtèrent qu'une fois devant l'édifice. Ulquiorra venait de faire une pause et se dirigea vers de vieilles tombes, appuyées contre le mur de l'Eglise. Il toucha du bout des doigts les chiffres de la date « 1666 » gravés sur la stèle puis se releva et entra.

Il coula un regard vers l'autel de marbre, se remémorant la scène pénible où sa faim avait bien failli le rendre fou puis entra dans la Sacristie. Un vitrail jetait des éclaboussures de lumière colorées sur le mur d'en face. Il était d'une taille bien plus modeste que les autres.

- C'est le vitrail qui avait déjà attiré notre attention quand nous sommes venus avec Urahara et Yoruichi, remarqua Orihime.

Ichigo hocha la tête et dévisagea Ulquiorra qui suivait du bout des doigts les contours métalliques encerclant les bouts de verre colorés. Il fronça les sourcil avant de retrouver son impassibilité mais cela ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Tu te souviens d'un truc ?

- Oui.

Ce simple mot fit monter la tension des quatre autres qui restaient suspendus à ses lèvres closes.

- Quoi ? Craqua Ichigo.

Ce mec lui faisait perdre ses nerfs avec ses réponses monosyllabiques et ses longs silences.

- je crois que j'ai réalisé ce vitrail.

Un ange passa.

- Plus exactement, ce jeune moine qui fait parti de moi l'a réalisé.

- C'est joli, murmura Orihime.

- C'est étrange, lui répondit Ulquiorra. Je crois ressentir quelque chose.

Pour un peu Orihime en aurait fait un bond de joie. Il finissait donc bien par ressentir quelque chose comme un sentiment. Mais ses prochains mots la calmèrent aussi surement qu'une douche écossaise.

- C'est assez déplaisant. Il avait mal en réalisant cet ouvrage ... pas de blessures physiques. Mais il avait mal, ailleurs ... C'est étrange ...

- C'est son coeur, lui souffla-t-elle, un peu déçue que sa première émotion fut si négative. Il devait être triste lorsqu'il travaillait. C'est ce que tu ressens.

- ...

Renji et Rukia échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Les souvenirs qui allaient remonter en lui ne seraient pas agréables. En tant que Hollow, les âmes le peuplant seraient des êtres tristes, des solitaires, des rancuniers, des voleurs, des meurtriers, toutes sortes de personnes peu recommandables. Le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait eu l'avait terrassé quelques minutes auparavant. Comment pourrait-il sortir indemne de cette expérience ?

Uquiorra abandonna le vitrail et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la Sacristie. Plus rien d'autre ne lui parlait. Mis à part peut-être ces rayonnages vides. Ses doigts fins caressèrent le bois un instant et une image plus nette apparut devant lui.

Ces mêmes rayonnages débordant d'ouvrages reliés de cuir, aux enluminures réalisées avec une extrême finesse. Des ouvrages sans doute comparables à certains se trouvant dans la bibliothèque du Sereitei. Son doigt s'arrêta une une encoche dans le bois, patinée par le temps. Il eut un sourire fugace. Ichigo, Rukia et Renji faillirent en tourner de l'oeil alors qu'Orihime paraissait en extase.

- tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

- rien de précis ... mais cette encoche me rappelle quelque chose même si je ne sais pas quoi exactement.

- tu as souri ! Fit-elle aux anges.

- C'est tout aussi étrange que tout à l'heure. Mais différent ... peut-être amusant ...

Ichigo et Renji faillirent devenir tout vert.

- on vient d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Ulquiorra trouve quelque chose amusant ?

- Je crois que c'est comme si le Capitaine trouvait un truc drôle ! Argh !

- Fermez-la donc ! Rétorqua Rukia en tapant sur la tête des deux zèbres. Et laisse mon frère en dehors de ça !

- Si je peux me permettre, il y est jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de le voir débarquer d'un moment à l'autre.

- Super ! Marmonna Ichigo.

Orihime leur jeta un regard froid et se retourna vers Ulquiorra qui s'était rendu dans le choeur de l'Eglise. Les mains dans les poches, il se tenait debout devant l'autel, la tête levée vers les grands vitraux qui ornaient les hautes percées et la rosace dans son centre. Puis il se tourna vers la gauche, fixant un renfoncement aujourd'hui vide.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et c'est comme s'il pouvait entendre la musique envoutante de l'orgue qui se trouvait alors là. Cette musique qui se répercutait dans ces murs, le choeur repris par toute la Communauté qui envoyait son message vers Dieu.

_« Senor, ten piedad »_

Elle entendit sans les comprendre les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche et n'osa plus respirer. Même sans la méthode d'Urahara, certains souvenirs semblaient émerger alors qu'il se trouvait dans le lieu où il avait du se trouver plus de quatre siècles auparavant. Il rouvrit les yeux et sembla surpris de la trouver devant lui.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- ...

- Ces mots que tu as murmuré ...

- je ne sais pas. Je les ai répété, c'est tout.

- Seigneur, prends pitié ! S'éleva une voix grinçante que tous entendirent, venant tout droit du clocher.

O o O o O o O

La cloche se mit à sonner à rythme régulier et tous levèrent la tête. Ulquiorra le vit aussi distinctement qu'il pouvait voir les autres. Son masque sur le côté droit de la tête, ses yeux rouges et sournois, cette fourrure blanche sur ses épaules et ses mains et pieds griffus, accrochés comme des serpents autour de la corde de la cloche. Mais il se rendit compte tout aussi vite de deux choses ; les autres ne le voyaient toujours pas et les blessures d'Orihime s'étaient remises à saigner.

- C'est lui ? Lui cria Ichigo en dégainant son Zanpakuto.

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, son sabre de Shinigami à la main et le regard fixement posé sur la cloche qui ne cessait de s'affoler.

- Orihime ! Cria Rukia en arrivant près d'elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme rousse hocha la tête un peu piteusement et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- ce n'est rien Rukia. Ça saigne moins que la dernière fois.

Ichigo les regarda l'une et l'autre et s'arrêta sur Rukia.

- Sors la d'ici, Rukia et protège-la pour moi, s'il te plait.

- Oui. Viens, Orihime.

Orihime s'appliquait la main sur son cou, laissant des coulures rouges apparaître entre ses doigts. Elle dévisagea Ulquiorra, les yeux toujours levés sur leur ennemi.

- Soyez prudents, Ichigo, Renji, Ulquiorra.

Les cloches sonnèrent d'une manière différente tout à coup et Ichigo vit les doigts d'Ulquiorra se crisper sur la garde de son sabre.

- Il arrive.

Son ton était neutre mais son reiatsu commença à s'élever. Ceux d'Ichigo et Renji suivirent.

« merde ! » jura Ichigo en son fort intérieur. « Comment battre un adversaire qu'on ne peut ni voir ni même ressentir ?».

Ulquiorra plissa ses paupières et sauta dans les airs, cherchant visiblement à atteindre son adversaire. Son sabre rencontra quelque chose puisqu'une gerbe d'étincelles surgit dans le vide. Il prit appui sur le mur et se rua à nouveau sur le fantôme.

- Et on fait quoi nous ? Lui demanda Renji.

- j'en sais rien, ce gars a l'air d'être seul et concentré sur Ulquior...

Les cris perçants de Rukia et Orihime interrompirent leur discussion. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés ils virent les corps de leurs amies soulevés dans les airs. Rukia fut sauvagement jetée contre un mur et Orihime visiblement soulevée par le cou par des mains invisibles. Pourtant Ulquiorra se battait toujours.

- Il n'est pas seul ! Hurla Renji en se précipitant vers Rukia.

- Orihime ! Rugit Ichigo en tranchant l'invisible sous elle sans succès.

- I-chi-go ... s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Merde ! Je le vois pas, cet enfoiré !

Orihime ne le voyait pas plus mais elle sentait des griffes serrer son cou. Elle entendait ses os commencer à craquer. Il fallait montrer à Ichigo où se trouvait celui qui l'étranglait. Elle releva ses genoux et prit appui sur ce qui semblait être la poitrine de son bourreau. Ichigo comprit et enfonça son sabre pile en dessous de ses genoux. Un hurlement atroce déchira leurs oreilles et ils virent un hollow apparaître devant eux. Son invisibilité avait disparu dès qu'il avait été blessé. Ichigo l'acheva aussitôt et récupéra Orihime qui toussait et crachait.

- merci Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo regarda vers Renji qui semblait aussi se débattre contre un démon invisible. Rukia reprenait ses esprits derrière lui.

- Renji ! Il suffit de le blesser pour qu'il apparaisse !

- t'en a de bonnes, toi ! Comment je fais sans le voir ?

- attrape-le quand il t'attaquera, cria Rukia, tout en se tenant le ventre.

Renji se calma et n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant de sentir un coup le transpercer l'épaule. Il attrapa la chose avec son bras et abattit son zanpakuto qui s'enroula autour de la forme, la faisant exploser. Rukia et lui furent éclaboussés de sang et les reste du Hollow apparurent. Rukia se releva et transperça sa tête de sa lame.

- Merci Renji, murmura-t-elle.

- il se bat toujours, lui répondit Renji en désignant Ulquiorra du doigt.

Le combat ressemblait plus à un ballet aérien. Ils avaient quasiment atteint le niveau des cloches qui commençaient tout juste à s'arrêter. Ulquoirra s'immobilisa sur une poutre en face de son adversaire qui ne bougeait plus mais le dévisageait avec un air narquois sur le visage.

Ses yeux rouges étaient cernés de noir. Deux traces de larmes rouge, semblables à ses propres trainées vertes, lui barraient les joues. Ses lèvres étaient complètement noires. Il était plus grand que lui. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, blancs jusqu'à mi longueur, puis d'un noir de jais. Son bras droit était couvert de fourrure blanche comme ses épaules et son échine dorsale. Ses jambes l'étaient aussi jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ses deux mains étaient griffues. La gauche tenait un zanpakuto à la forme semblable au sien. A quelques détails près, il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ah Ulquiorra ... je suis peiné ! ... Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi ?

- Non.

Ulquiorra jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers la nef de l'Eglise, là où se trouvaient les autres. Visiblement ils avaient vaincu les deux Hollows qui s'étaient également rendus invisibles. Pourtant il les avait vu tout de suite contrairement aux Shinigamis.

- Ah ! Le bon personnel se fait rare ! Je vais devoir tout recommencer !

- Qui es-tu ?

- j'avais espéré qu'ils m'amènent les deux femelles. Ç'aurait été intéressant !

- Pourquoi en as-tu après moi ?

- Tout ce travail pour rien ! Quel malheur !

Ulquiorra pencha sa tête sur le côté. Ce Hollow se fichait de lui ouvertement. Il s'élança vers lui et voulut le trancher de son sabre mais l'autre le stoppa net d'un doigt.

- Tss ! Quelle impatience ! C'est ton nouveau statut de Shinigami qui te rend si imprudent ou le fait que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi ? Dans tous les cas, c'est idiot ... finit-il en repoussant son attaque et en l'envoyant à travers le toit.

- Ulquiorra ! Hurla Orihime alors qu'elle soignait l'épaule de Renji.

Ichigo vit la peur dans les yeux de son amie qui avait suivi l'expulsion de l'Espada.

- Continue de soigner Renji ! Je vais l'aider !

- Kurosaki-kun !

- Ichigo ! Comment pourrais-tu l'aider alors que toi-même tu ne pourras le voir ! Lui cria Rukia en tentant de le suivre mais en retombant lourdement au sol.

« Merde ! » songea-t-elle. « cet enfoiré de Hollow m'a blessé plus que je ne le croyais. J'ai été distraite ! »

- Rukia ! Arrête de vouloir trop en faire ! Inoue ! L'interpella Renji. Il y en a encore pour longtemps ?

- Non. Je pense que ton épaule est bientôt soignée. Mais pas complètement.

- Tant pis ! Laisse-moi y aller aussi ! Si Kurosaki en fait trop il risque de s'évanouir et de perdre définitivement ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

Elle acquiesça mais ne le libéra pas pour autant. Elle devait faire confiance à ses fleurs de Shunshun. Ces dernières ne l'avaient jamais trahie.

- Encore un peu de patience, Abarai-kun. Juste un peu. C'est bientôt fini.

Renji rongea son frein et vit Rukia se remettre péniblement debout avant de tanguer jusqu'au portail de bois. Elle ne s'arrêterait jamais ... surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kurosaki.

O o O o O o O

Ulquiorra faucha encore plusieurs cimes d'arbres qui le freinèrent avant de s'écraser au sol. Il cracha un filet de sang et s'essuya la bouche. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce Zanpakuto de Shinigami ? Il n'avait aucune puissance spirtuelle. Avec ce jouet ridicule et Murcielago scellé il n'avait strictement aucune chance face à ce Hollow. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par personnel en parlant des deux Hollows ? Etaient-ils ses serviteurs ? D'autres Hollows invisibles ? C'était mauvais !

- Oui, pour toi ! Grinça cette voix qu'il reconnaît à présent.

Ulquiorra se retourna et se retrouva face au Hollow qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Vraiment, tu ne m'as toujours pas reconnu _mi_ _hermano_ ?

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et voulut l'attaquer à nouveau mais se retrouva plaqué au sol sans la moindre difficulté pour son adversaire. Il grimaça. Se retrouver aussi faible devant son adversaire lui était inacceptable. Il sentit son souffle tiède contre lui.

- Je t'ai attendu ce jour-là, _mi_ _hermano_ mais tu n'es jamais venu ... enfin si, bien après quand tout était fini ! Je t'ai haï à cet instant de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme.

Ulquiorra sentit une douleur dans son épaule puis une autre au niveau de sa cuisse. Tout en le maintenant, son adversaire transperçait ses chairs de son Zanpakuto. Mais il leva les yeux et vit que ce n'était pas celui de son ennemi mais le sien ... Murcielago. Comment pouvait-il l'utiliser alors même que les Shinigamis l'avait scellé ?

- Murcielago m'obéit puisque nous avons le même Zanpakuto. Toi le blanc des Espadas et moi le noir des Renagados Ciegas.

Il saisit sa gorge de sa main griffue et lui entailla les chairs. Il sentait le sang palpiter sous son cou et le renifla comme il l'avait fait avec Orihime quelques jours plus tôt avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris, _mi_ _hermano_. Tu étais des nôtres mais tu n'es pas mort. J'ai juré ta perte en te voyant parmi les curieux venus assister à notre agonie. Tu n'as rien fait pour nous aider ... aucun geste ... aucun mouvement ... tu nous as juste fixé avec tes yeux verts comme tu le fais encore aujourd'hui. Je vais t'arracher ces yeux ! Je vais t'arracher tes organes internes, un par un et je les réduirai en particules si fines que jamais un seul miracle pourra les recoller. Mais avant tout ça je détruirai tous ceux à qui tu t'attacheras même si cette notion d'attachement reste abstraire à tes yeux.

Ulquiorra grimaçait de douleur tout en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son adversaire. Il ne pouvait rester aussi inoffensif devant lui. Les Shinigamis avaient doublement scellés son épée mais il devait au moins essayer. Il ne pouvait continuer à être blessé par son propre Zanpakuto. Du bout des doigts il toucha Murcielago et enfla son reiatsu alors même que le Hollow aux yeux rouge éclatait de rire.

- Ulquiorra ! Cria Ichigo. Qu'est ce que fous, bordel ? Si tu fais ça, tous les Shinigamis vont te tomber dessus et ça ne résoudra pas nos problèmes !

Ichigo avait Getsuga Tensho à la main, preuve qu'il avait encore tous ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

Ulquiorra se tourna vers lui et après un court soupir décocha un grand coup de pied au Hollow qui l'envoya plus haut dans les airs. Tout en le retenant du poing.

- là ! Cria-t-il à Kurosaki en retenant le pied du Hollow. Déclenche ton bankai sur lui.

- Si je fais ça, tu seras touché aussi !

- C'est pas le moment de faire appel à tes sentiments, idiot ! Je ne suis pas un de tes amis !

Ichigo grinça des dents avant de lancer son Bankai vers le poing d'Ulquiorra. S'il mourrait, il allait devoir expliquer son geste à Orihime. S'il laissait l'autre partir il devrait s'expliquer devant tout le Sereitei.

- A bientôt, _mi_ _hermano_. Personne ne pourra me vaincre si facilement ! Et surtout pas tanque que tu seras de ce monde !

Le Hollow disparut dans un grand éclat de rire une seconde avant que le Bankai d'Ichigo ne le balaie. Ulquiorra eut tout juste le temps de l'éviter d'un bond et se retrouva cloué au sol à quelques mètres de là. Il serra dans sa main droite Murcielago qu'il avait réussi à reprendre au Hollow. Ce Hollow qui avait retourné sa propre épée contre lui.

Ichigo arriva près de lui et le dévisagea. Puis son regard parcourut son corps meurtri, de son épaule à sa gorge puis à sa cuisse. Il lui tendit la main.

- Tu as morflé ! Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt !

- ...

L'Espada finit par accepter la main tendue et se redressa juste avant que les trois autres n'arrivent.

- je ne suis pas doué en espagnol, commença Ichigo mais _mi_ _hermano_ veut dire mon frère. C'est personnel ... du moins ça l'était avant qu'il ne fasse intervenir d'autres Hollows invisibles qui nous ont attaqué. S'ils sont plusieurs à avoir cette caractéristique, c'est mauvais pour nous.

- Oui. Et visiblement, ils sont plus d'un.

- Kurosaki-kun !

Ichigo se retourna vers Orihime, saine et sauve qui courait vers eux, Rukia et Renji sur ses talons. Visiblement, ils allaient bien et fut soulagé. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée devant eux.

- Je vais bien Orihime. Mais tu devrais soigner Ulquiorra. Il s'est bien fait amoché.

L'Espada se redressa de toute sa hauteur, laissant le sang couler plus librement le long de son bras et de sa cuisse. Son cou tuméfié prenait une couleur bleuie. Orihime hésita. La dernière fois, il avait refusé son aide. Aujourd'hui, il croisa à peine son regard avant de regarder un point fixe devant lui, tout en laissant choir Murcielago et son sabre de Shinigami à terre. Elle prit cela pour une acceptation et dressa le Shoten Kesshun autour de lui.

Cela dura de longues minutes. Ulquiorra ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et les autres ne dirent rien avant que le bouclier ne s'abaisse. Les blessures étaient refermées. Il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de temps pour une cicatrisation complète. Ulquiorra se demanda si sa régénération était à nouveau activée comme au Sereitei. Il verrait cela plus tard et ramassa Murcielago avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- Yo, Ulquiorra ! Tu oublies un truc ! Fit Renji en lui lançant le sabre Shinigami.

Ulquiorra l'attrapa au vol avant de le considérer.

- Hormis pour l'enterrement des âmes, ce joujou ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu sais pas t'en servir ! Jeta Renji avec un soupçon de dédain tout en commençant à descendre vers la ville. Tss ... tu croyais qu'on t'ouvrirait les portes si facilement chez les Shinigamis ! Rêve !

Ulquiorra considéra l'arme. Cet idiot pouvait-il avoir raison ? Il jeta un oeil à Ichigo qui soutenait Rukia tout en suivant Renji. Puis à Orihime qui lui sourit. Il vit les traces de sang séché sur son cou et sa main se crispa sur l'arme. Cette arme avait intérêt à se montrer un peu plus efficace à l'avenir, surtout tant que Murcielago était scellé.

Orihime le rejoignit et leva ses grands yeux gris vers lui.

- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûre. Quand tu sauras qui il est, tu n'auras plus de mal à le vaincre, j'en suis sûre.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et elle se sentit fondre. Il était intimidant, même si elle connaissait plutôt bien à présent. Son regard la dérangeait, l'attirait, la fascinait, tout cela en même temps.

Ulquiorra leva sa main vers elle, et du bout des doigts lui essuya une trace de poussière sur la joue avant de laisser ses doigts descendre sur son cou, là où se trouvaient les marques de morsure, cernées de sang séché.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te protéger, Femme, ainsi que je te l'avais promis. Souffla-t-il. Ton sang a encore coulé.

Il s'excusait ? A sa manière, mais a priori, c'était bien des excuses. Elle rougit et secoua les mains devant elle, absolument gênée.

- Ce n'est rien ! Tu ... Tu ... tu n'y es pour rien ! Je suis affreusement maladroite ! Je me blesse tout le temps ! Et je ...

- Femme !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le vit passer devant elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Tais-toi, Femme ! Tu es bruyante !

O o O o O o O

Tout d'abord merci pour avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre à tous et surtout encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur !

J'espère que vous y prenez toujours du plaisir. J'avoue aussi, comme beaucoup d'auteurs, adorer lire vos commentaires. Je souhaite que mon Ulquiorra ne vire pas trop OOC ou guimauve, mais forcément, à un moment il va bien falloir qu'il avoue ressentir quelque chose. Rien que pour cela il risque de virer OOC. Mais promis, je le ferai par petites touches ...

Sinon, je vous mets les remerciements en bas de chapitre car je voulais aussi faire de la pub pour un auteur de comics sur lequel je suis tombée par hasard au fil de mes recherches sur le net sur le Ulquihime.

Voilà son adresse ; franchement, les dessins sont excellents, l'histoire est plutôt bien pour ce que je peux en juger vu que j'ai un mauvais anglais. Enfin, c'est à découvrir si vous ne le connaissez pas encore :

.com/

son rythme de parution est d'environ 3 à 4 semaines, ce qui est très raisonnable pour le boulot effectué.

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

****_me voila de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre. j'espère que vous avez vu la review que je vous ai laissé pour le site de bleachredux et de son oeuvre plutôt réussie ( à mon sens). _

_Sinon, encore une fois merci pour les commentaires chaleureux ... je rabâche, c'est vrai que je me fais vieille. je vais tenter de vous répondre à tous, à chaque fois.  
><em>

_ santan-sensei : ok pour la marque de respect. je ne prendrais pas la mouche, mais c'est vrai que le vouvoiement et les madames dans la rue, j'ai encore un peu de mal. j'avoue. Sinon, pour le rouge et le vert, c'est vrai ue c'était déjà le thème de Hakkai/Gojyo. Ils ont du me marquer plus que je ne l'aurai cru les deux là !  
><em>

_hesymi : première lectrice, commentatrice et amateur de ma fiction. merci pour ton commentaire. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore envisagé de fin ... enfin si deux fins ... mais l'entre-deux me laisse pas mal de liberté et de chapitres à venir encore.  
><em>

_Nemyr : merci de me suivre. Eh bien, c'est une idée pour ulquiorra dansant des claquettes ... mais euh, à choisir, je préférerai encore le voir danser un tango brûlant (je m'égare un peu là, non mais je tien peut-etre une idée !)  
><em>

_numéro-quatre : merci ! Rien ne t'empeche de remettre un petit commentaire ! lol ! et de faire de la pub pour ma fic ! re-lol ! (ok ... je sors ...)  
><em>

_lilys : j'essaie de publier à un rythme à peu près régulier et à ne pas prendre mes travers précédents (chapitre trop gros, trop de personnages et grosse machine.) Mais en fait, je me rends compte que j'ai du mal à livrer un chapitre trop court et surtout bâclé._

_Sur ces bons mots, merci à tous et toutes. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
><em>

_O o O o O o O  
><em>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 15 : l'expérience d'Urahara**

Ils étaient finalement arrivés chez Urahara qui les questionna à peine sur leur état. L'homme devinait presque toujours tout, comme mu par un sixième sens. Ils allèrent directement dans la salle d'entrainement et avisèrent avec circonspection les différents cercles et symboles dessinés sur le sol. Un poteau avec des chaines était au centre du plus grand cercle et quatre autre cercles étaient dessinés autour de celui-ci. Chacun avait un socle en pierre de la taille d'une brique à l'intérieur et des lourdes chaines les reliaient tous.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Ichigo, l'air renfrogné.

- Ah ! Nous venons juste de finir les préparatifs ... venez, venez ! Nous allons faire une petite expérience ! Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs !

Yoruichi, sous sa forme Shinigami, renifla derrière lui. Elle avait juste sa tenue noire, laissant son dos et ses bras nus, chose assez rare. Visiblement elle s'apprêtait à en découdre. Elle s'approcha d'eux et entraîna Ichigo et Orihime plus loin.

- vous ne pourrez assister à cette expérience que de loin, je le crains. Mais si les choses tournent mal, il faudra que tu sois prêt Kurosaki.

- prêt à quoi ?

- ça je ne le sais pas. Qui sait ce qui va se passer.

Elle retourna vers Urahara qui prit un air important, Benihime dégainée dans sa main droite.

- bien, bien ! Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer puisque tout le monde est prêt !

- prêt à quoi ? Fit Renji après Ichigo.

- à se demander si vous n'étiez pas jumeaux dans une autre vie ! Remarqua Rukia.

- Moi ? Jumeau avec ce type ! Ah.

Un coup d'éventail sur la tête le fit taire.

- Garde ton énergie, Abarai ! On va en avoir besoin. Alors où en étais-je ? Donc Ulquiorra au centre avec tes deux Zanpakutos plantés sur ce socle. Voilà voilà. Rukia, Yoruichi, Abarai et moi-même, chacun dans un des cercles, nos zanpakutos plantés sur ces socles. Est-ce bon ?

Tous acquiescèrent aussi intrigués que vaguement inquiets. Urahara regarda de tous les côtés et revint sur Ulquiorra.

- Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de t'enchainer ! Désolé mais il va falloir que je t'enchaine à ce poteau parce qu'il risque d'y avoir quelques turbulences.

- Urahara-san ? C'est bien nécessaire? Cria Orihime en le voyant faire.

- Ma chère, je crains que oui. Quand il ira fouiller en lui, il risque fort de laisser échapper quelques Hollows au passage. Et c'est pour ça que nous allons les contenir. Mais s'il y en a trop il risque de devenir quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Comment vous dire ? La masse des Hollows qui le compose risque de se désagréger ou d'exploser ... enfin peut-être, ce n'est pas sûr ! Finit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui devant le regard consterné de la jeune femme.

- Mais Urahara, intervint Rukia, vous nous aviez parlé de vingt pour cent d'échec seulement.

Il se gratta la tête et alla reprendre sa place, avec un sourire.

- Moi ! Je crois que tu as mal compris, Rukia Kuchiki. C'était vingt pour cent de réussite chez les Shinigamis et bien, bien moins chez les Hollows ou les Arrancars. En fait, comme je l'ai dit c'est une expérience que je n'ai encore jamais réalisé !

Rukia et Renji se dévisagèrent tout en avalant leur salive. Orihime joignit ses mains dans une prière silencieuse, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. Ichigo fixa Ulquiorra, lourdement enchainé au poteau, toujours parfaitement impassible. Urahara, soudain bien plus sérieux, se tourna vers ce dernier.

- Toujours volontaire, Shinigami Ulquiorra Schiffer ?

L'intéressé le regarda à peine. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et tomba sur Orihime et Ichigo. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire ironique, voulant parfaitement dire « si tu t'emballes, je te botte les fesses, mais je suis sûr que tu reviendras ».

- Faites ce qui doit être fait.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, commençons !

Il planta Benihime dans le socle devant lui et visiblement c'était la dernière pièce qui manquait à la magie mise en place. Cinq colonnes de lumière bleue issues des cercles s'élevèrent vers le ciel. Dans des rafales violentes et tourbillonnantes, le corps de l'Espada fut secoué de violents spasmes comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il retint de justesse un hurlement de douleur avant de s'affaisser sur lui-même.

« Merde ! Encore ! » Songea-t-il juste avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

- Ulquiorra ! Cria Orihime en voulant sortir du rocher qui les protégeait elle et Ichigo. Celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule mais ne la regarda pas. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, surtout pour l'Espada qui l'avait emmené de force au Hueco Mundo. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était du passé, il avait du mal à y repenser sans colère.

- Reste ici, Orihime. Ça peut être dangereux ... et c'est un combat qu'il doit mener seul. Fais-moi confiance ... je sais à peu près ce qu'il doit ressentir en voulant retrouver une part de lui en lui.

Orihime se ravisa mais fut encore une fois consternée devant sa propre inutilité. Inutile pour aider Kurosaki pour lequel elle n'avait toujours été qu'un poids et elle avait l'impression que le même scénario se reproduisait à l'identique avec Ulquiorra. Ichigo la vit se recroqueviller et soupira avant de l'attirer vers lui.

- Arrête ça Orihime !

- Arrête quoi ?

- De penser que tu es un fardeau. C'est idiot vu le nombre de vie que tu as déjà sauvé ... dont la mienne ... et la sienne également. Alors arrête de te torturer.

Elle hocha la tête et resta auprès de lui. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit. Ce même sentiment qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Un sentiment si apaisant et chaleureux.

Rukia avait beau être concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'avait pas perdu un mot de leur conversation ni de leur geste. Pour un peu, elle en aurait fait une crise de jalousie.

- Kuchiki ! L'appela Urahara. Reste concentrée. Il pourrait s'effondre d'un moment à l'autre.

- Oui, pardon !

Elle se reprit immédiatement sous le regard perçant de l'ancien capitaine qui échangea un sourire de connivence avec Yoruichi. Les siècles pouvaient passer, la jeunesse du monde des humains et des Shinigamis resterait toujours la même. Dans une grande confusion des sens. « En était-il de même pour les Arrancars ? » songea-t-il un bref instant avant de se reprendre. Il fixa Ulquiorra, inconscient, suspendu par les mains aux chaines. Son reiatsu commençait à enfler autour de lui et des pulsations noires, vertes montaient tels un puis plusieurs battements irréguliers.

- il y est ! Annonça Kisuke en augmentant lui-même progressivement son reiatsu. Tenez-vous prêts au cas ou ...

O o O o O o O

Ulquiorra redressa la tête et se retrouva dans le noir le plus total. Les autres n'étaient plus là. Il réalisa qu'il était dans son inconscient. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il devait trouver parmi les âmes qui le composaient ce jeune moine qui lui envoyait des souvenirs par intermittence. Et pour cela, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. L'ex Capitaine de la douzième ne lui avait pas donné de mode d'emploi. D'ailleurs, comment trouver une chose immatérielle comme une âme parmi d'autres ? Et où trouver toutes ces âmes puisque tout autour de lui il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce néant absolu ?

Il avança de quelques pas, trouvant même ridicule sa présence en ces lieux puisqu'il n'était censé être qu'un vulgaire amalgame de Hollows. Il avança encore, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Machinalement il gardait les mains dans ses poches et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun des deux Zanpakutos à sa ceinture et qu'il était revêtu de son ancien uniforme d'Espada. Visiblement son inconscient n'était pas encore prêt pour sa version Shinigami. Il continua d'avancer, semblant s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait progressivement. Comme si quelque chose de lourd et visqueux allait sortir de cet endroit. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer.

Le sol sous ses pieds, si l'on pouvait parler de sol, semblait se transformer en une sorte de boue marécageuse qui l'empêchait de progresser. Des sortes de lianes s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles le privant définitivement de tout pas en avant ou même en arrière. Une autre liane s'enroula autour de son poignet, puis une autre lui encercla la taille. Il fronça ses sourcils et vit alors plusieurs lumières l'entourer ... non pas des lumières, mais des dizaines et des dizaines de paires d'yeux rougeoyants qui regardaient tous vers lui, suivis par des dizaines de rictus grimaçants.

Des dizaines, probablement des centaines de Hollows l'encerclaient. Toutes ces âmes qu'il avait dévoré pour devenir un Arrancar, pour devenir un Vasto Lordes. Et il se doutait bien que tous ces créatures répugnantes n'avaient à cet instant qu'un désir ... se venger et le faire disparaître ou prendre sa place.

- tss ... m'auto-dévorer ! Je suis décidément tombé bien bas ! Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il posa instinctivement la main sur sa ceinture à la recherche de Murcielago qu'il ne trouva pas. Il eut un rictus ironique et fit la seule chose qui convenait présentement ; fuir. La course en avant se poursuivit de longues heures selon lui. Il ignorait comment le temps pouvait s'écouler ici ou dans le mondes réel, mais il était certain d'une chose ... dans sa conscience cela paraissait être une éternité. Il réussit à éviter plusieurs Hollows, à en tuer plusieurs aussi.

Il hésitait cependant à en tuer plus, car chaque coup qu'il portait, chaque Hollow qu'il anéantissait semblait lui faire perdre un peu plus de force. « Logique ! » songea-t-il tout en s'abritant derrière une sorte de rocher plus sombre. « chacun de ces êtres si minable soit-il fait parti de moi ! Les tuer me diminue forcément ». Il songea avec horreur qu'il risquait de lui arriver ce que tout Arrancar, Adjuchas ou Vasto Lordes redoutait le plus ; la régression à l'état de Hollow.

Ulquiorra n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir mais ce risque lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il devait se hâter de trouver cette fichue âme qui devait se terrer quelque part dans son inconscient et repartir au plus vite. La trouver, oui ... mais ensuite, que se passerait-il ? Devait-il discuter avec cette âme ? La détruire ? La faire sortir de lui ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et l'ex-Shinigami aux getas ne lui avait donné aucune indication.

Il tenta une sortie de sa cachette, tua encore trois Hollows avant de disparaître derrière ce qui ressemblait à une chute d'eau aussi noire que la nuit. Tout n'était que noir et néant autour de lui. Il devina qu'il venait d'entrer encore plus profondément en lui et curieusement tout retour en arrière lui parut soudain impossible.

O o O o O o O

Orihime tremblait encore dans ses bras. Ichigo le sentait et ce simple fait lui était insupportable. Elle avait vu comme lui Ulquiorra frémir quelques minutes auparavant même s'il était toujours inconscient. Puis une, deux et trois boules d'énergie aux reflets rougeoyants étaient sorties avant de se reformer en trois Hollows parfaitement identifiables.

Yoruichi avait rompu leur cercle et leur avait réglé leur compte sans état d'âmes. Plusieurs autres étaient déjà apparus et avaient été sitôt tués par Rukia et Renji. Yoruichi reprit sa place les bras croisés, fermement campée sur ses jambes musclées et prête à réagir tout aussi rapidement.

- Eh, Kisuke ! L'appela-t-elle avec familiarité. Tu peux nous expliquer ?

- C'était à prévoir. Je suppose que son âme se fait attaquer par les Hollows qu'il a dévoré. En les exterminant, il les force à sortir de son corps ... une sorte de renaissance de Hollow en fait ... C'est pour cela que j'ai installé cette barrière.

- Et pour lui ? Fit Rukia en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main.

- Cela va forcément l'affaiblir. J'espère juste qu'il pourra maintenir une certaine unité et qu'il ne s'effondra pas complètement.

- Sinon ? Fit Renji tout en guettant Rukia du coin de l'oeil.

- Sinon, son corps va exploser. Son état en tant que Ulquiorra tel que vous le connaissez disparaître et tous les Hollows, Gillians ou autres vont réapparaitre.

- C'est dégueux ! Grimaça Renji. Il va y en avoir partout.

Il avait beau plaisanté, il ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son être l'énorme pression spirituelle qu'il devait fournir pour continuer à dresser la barrière spirituelle et il avait l'impression que l'Arrancar au centre leur en prenait aussi. Urahara opina du chef.

- Tu as bien constaté Abarai. Pour maintenir sa forme actuelle, il se nourrit de nos reiatsus combinés. Plus il ira loin, plus cela durera, plus il nous en prendra.

- Un vrai vampire ! Sourit Yoruichi.

- En quelque sorte, oui. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai laissé Kurosaki en dehors du cercle. D'un, il aurait pu aspirer ses derniers pouvoirs en une seule fois, de deux il représente notre dernière ligne, vu que je n'ai pas contacté le Gotei 13 pour qu'il nous envoie des renforts.

- Comment ? S'exclama Rukia. Vous tentez une expérience aussi dangereuse sans même les prévenir ? C'est de la folie !

- Ne sommes-nous pas tous des fous ici présents ? S'amusa Urahara.

Il jeta toutefois un regard de biais vers la silhouette blanche de l'Arrancar, toujours secouée de spasmes irréguliers. « J'espère ne pas avoir à le regretter, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Et j'espère surtout que tu es bien aussi fort que Kurosaki me l'a dit. Sans çà, nous courrons à la catastrophe. »

O o O o O o O

Ulquiorra venait d'en tuer encore deux. Ses mouvements devenaient plus difficiles, ses gestes plus lents. Il devait à tout prix éviter les affrontements, pour son propre bien. Et cette âme n'était toujours pas dans les parages. Jusqu'où devrait-il chercher ainsi ? Il considéra un instant sa main rouge de sang. Il avait tué le dernier à mains nues et il avait eu l'impression de mourir un peu lui même. Quelle étrange sensation ... étrange et désagréable. Il ignorait ce que devenait son enveloppe charnelle mais se doutait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps en étant ainsi maltraitée.

Un éclair de lumière vert, très bref, comme un phare au loin interrompit ses pensées. Il avait du se tromper. Il n'y avait rien ici en-dehors de cette nuit sans fin, oppressante comme l'était son propre reiatsu quand il atteignait la segunda etapa. Le fin halo balaya pourtant encore une fois son visage. Ça ne pouvait être une erreur !

Il avança de quelques pas, défit deux Hollows supplémentaires et tituba sous l'effet de leurs morts. L'éclair vert le frappa à nouveau et comme mu par un réflexe, il se dirigea droit vers lui. Obnubilé par l'éclat émeraude, il ne vit pas la fin du précipice et tomba droit dans l'abîme, ses grands yeux verts ouverts de surprise et son cri jaillissant de sa bouche.

O o O o O o O

Le hurlement les surprit tous et leur glaça les sangs. C'était Ulquiorra. Il venait d'ouvrir ses yeux devenus immenses sous l'effet de la terreur et sombra juste après dans l'inconscience. Ils entendirent tous ses os craquer sinistrement, comme si quelque chose venait de le broyer. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche, de ses oreilles et de son nez. Plusieurs blessures s'ouvrirent et commencèrent à maculer la tenue noire et blanche des Shinigamis.

Urahara fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Yoruichi et tous deux augmentèrent significativement leurs propres reiatsus. Elle le vit soucieux pour la première fois depuis le début et cela faisait déjà approximativement plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient là.

Ichigo suivit des yeux leurs échanges silencieux et serra nerveusement la main sur la garde de son Zanpakuto. Quelque chose se passait mal. Il le sentait à la nervosité de leurs aînés, aux reiatsus de Rukia et Renji qui fléchissaient par moment. Il se maudit à l'instant de sa propre faiblesse et de les laisser prendre ainsi tous les risques. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait pourtant dit à Orihime qui avait déjà les yeux emplis de larmes à la vue du corps martyrisé de l'Espada.

Il se doutait que pour une personne qui guérissait amis et ennemis sans distinction, attendre là et voir quelqu'un souffrir ainsi, surtout ce quelqu'un en particulier, devait être particulièrement difficile. Il resserra un peu encore son étreinte.

- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr. Lui souffla-t-il. Il est fort. Il survivra à cela.

- Oui, Kurosaki-kun. Je l'espère.

O o O o O o O

Ulquiorra reprit conscience dans un étrange endroit. Le paysage, complètement minéral, était composé de ces arbres étranges du Hueco Mundo, de cristaux de quartz de différentes tailles, allant du gris au rosé pâle, en passant par une couleur aux accents verdâtres indéfinissables. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. La chute avait du réduire son squelette en miettes. Seule sa tête semblait encore pouvoir bouger au prix d'une terrible souffrance.

Il considéra les cristaux verdâtres et songea que l'éclat vert devait provenir de ces minéraux. Quel inconscient il avait été ! Le plus petit et le plus minable Hollow qui passerait par là pourrait lui ôter la vie sans aucun effort. Lui, un Vasto Lordes, finir ainsi ! Il ferma les yeux, se maudissant pour sa propre bêtise, comparable à celle de Grimmjow ou de Noitra, c'était dire s'il se fustigeait à cet instant précis !

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il fut à peine surpris de croiser un regard clair au-dessus de lui. Juste deux très grands yeux verts, sur un visage très pâle aux traits fins, aux cheveux courts et très noirs. Deux sillons de larmes maculaient ses joues sales. Une voix fluette aux accents mélodieux et chantants sortit de ses lèvres pâles.

- Qui es-tu, étranger ? Tu as l'air mal en point ...

- ...

Ulquiorra semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole durant sa chute. Sans doute le choc avait-il été trop violent.

- Ah, je vois ... fit l'autre en touchant un quartz du bout de ses doigts. Tu es tombé d'en haut et ceci t'a traversé la gorge. Tu ne peux plus parler ...

Ulquiorra agrandit ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué mais effectivement, plusieurs de ces cristaux lui avaient perforé le corps au niveau de la gorge, du thorax, de l'abdomen, des cuisses. Etre encore vivant avec ces choses dans le corps relevait du miracle.

Son vis-à-vis tenta de les briser mais il ne semblait pas assez fort pour cela. Il finit par abandonner et s'assit auprès de lui en le regardant d'un air désolé.

- Je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu vas mourir ici ... comme tout ceux qui sont tombés ici avant toi. C'est dommage car tu ne leur ressembles pas et pour une fois j'aurai pu avoir un peu de compagnie ... je me sens si seul ici ...

Ulquiorra aurait voulu en savoir plus mais l'autre se tut, perdu dans ses pensées. Il enrageait contre lui-même et contre son incapacité à réagir. Il tenta d'ouvrir ses lèvres et un son guttural, noyé de sang en sortit.

- Qui ... qui ...

Le pâle aux yeux verts le dévisagea avec un mélange de pitié et de résignation contre lesquels il aurait bien voulu hurler.

- tu devrais éviter de t'agiter, faire le vide en toi et te préparer à mourir. Je vais prier pour toi ... comme je l'ai fait pour tous les autres ...

Ulquiorra tenta se bouger sa tête mais des vertiges le saisirent aussitôt. Il réouvrit sa bouche.

- je ... cher... che ...

Il grimaça de douleur. L'autre, perdu dans ses prières, ne l'entendait pas. S'il avait pu il l'aurait secoué jusqu'à le disloquer ce minable qui marmonnait des prières ...

_- Padre nuostro, que estas en el cielo, Santificado sea tu Nombre , ... , y libranos del mal_

- Am...en.

Ulquiorra avait fini la prière sans même le vouloir. L'autre le dévisagea, très surpris.

- oh ! Vous connaissez le _padre_ _nuestro_ ?

Ulquiorra tenta un geste de négation de la tête au prix d'une vive douleur et vit alors deux choses en même temps. Un groupe de Hollows arrivant par la droite et son sabre de Shinigami accroché à la taille du garçon.

- Qui ... es ... tu ? Souffla-t-il.

- Ah c'est ça que tu voulais savoir tout à l'heure ? Mon nom est Ulquiorra ... je suis le plus jeune disciple de l'Eglise Dominicaine de Santa Rosa de Karakura. Je n'ai pas encore eu mon nom de baptême.

Ulquiorra ouvrit de très grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Pourtant il aurait du le deviner dès le premier regard. Leurs ressemblances étaient trop nombreuses pour ne pas sauter aux yeux, même du plus grand idiot de la Terre et du Hueco Mundo réunis. La douleur avait du réduire sa clairvoyance. Il vit les Hollows approcher dangereusement de leurs positions et pourtant l'enfant, enfin l'adolescent ne paraissait pas inquiet. Au contraire il était parfaitement serein. Il suivit le regard de l'Espada au sol.

- Ah ! Encore eux ! Il va encore falloir que je les chasse d'ici. J'espère qu'ils finiront par me laisser tranquille un jour.

Le jeune se releva et sans se départir de son masque de sérénité dégaina le Zanpakuto des Schinigamis.

- _volar_ _como_ _angel_ _de_ _luz._ Déclara-t-il avec calme.

Le Zanpakuto se transforma en un éclair de lumière vert, semblable à sa propre _Lanza_ _Del_ _Relampago_, quoique d'un éclat infiniment plus clair, plus pur. Des ailes blanches poussèrent dans son dos et un masque d'une blancheur immaculée recouvrit sa tête et son visage. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs, étaient un peu plus longs. Sa tenue entièrement blanche était une simple tunique de moine avec sur l'avant une grande croix du même vert pur que son arme.

La lame faite d'énergie pure grésillait doucement et il semblait attendre avec une certaine placidité l'attaque de ses adversaires. Qui ne manquèrent pas de le faire. Il les tua l'un après l'autre, proprement, sans faire jaillir une goutte de sang. A chaque fois qu'il plantait son épée dans l'un d'eux, le grésillement se faisait plus fort et il leur adressait une prière ainsi qu'un rapide signe de croix. Sitôt celui-ci fait, son adversaire disparaissait.

Le combat fut rapidement achevé et le jeune moine revint près d'Ulquiorra toujours à terre, mais qui avait pu finir par arracher quelques quartz, dont celui planté dans sa gorge. L'autre l'aida à se relever et posa les mains sur ses blessures qui cessèrent de saigner.

- Je ne comprends pas. Finit par dire Ulquiorra. Nous sommes une seule personne et nous nous rencontrons comme si nous étions deux.

L'autre lui sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- nous sommes deux, depuis que nous avons été séparés en deux. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps ... je ne sais plus exactement quand ... mais une force nous a déchiqueté en plusieurs morceaux ... il y a ceux-là, toi et moi ... et nous sommes à la fois tous ensemble et tous les uns contre les autres.

Ulquiorra s'adossa avec précaution contre un des quartz et entendit un cliquetis métallique. Murcielago était revenu à sa ceinture et le jeune avait retiré son masque. Ses ailes étaient restées. C'était comme s'il était dans une dimension parallèle ou qu'il devenait schizophrène. Comment allait-il sortir de cette étrange expérience ? L'image de l'humaine passa devant ses yeux, fugace et floue.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui ?

- cette personne, cette fille qui vient de surgir dans tes pensées ?

- tu peux voir ce que je pense ?

- Hmm.

Ulquiorra ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment il faisait. Ses douleurs extrêmes l'empêchaient d'analyser froidement la situation. Il lui répondit en fermant ses paupières.

- Une humaine qui a des talents de guérisseuse.

L'ange s'assit à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Elle me fait penser à elle ... ça me rend triste ...

Ulquiorra se sentait engourdi. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire et sentait la vie lui échapper aussi sûrement que le sable coulait entre des doigts écartés. Son corps lui faisait mal. Pourtant les Hollows que l'autre avait tué ne l'avaient pas diminué.

- Hey, Ulquiorra ! L'appela le jeune en le secouant. Tu devrais partir maintenant ! Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es là ! Tu pourras revenir une autre fois ! On parlera plus ...

Ulquiorra essaya de garder les yeux ouverts mais il se sentait si las d'un coup.

- Je ne sais pas ... comment ...

- Ah oui, évidemment puisque c'est la première fois que tu viens. Moi, je ne pourrai jamais sortir. Cette explosion qui nous a tous séparé m'a condamné à vivre ici, au plus profond de ton inconscient. Il n'y a que le plus fort d'entre nous qui a pu sortir et c'était toi. Mais je sais maintenant que tu pourras revenir un jour puisque tu as déjà fait ce chemin.

- ...

- je te renvoi vers la lumière, Ulquiorra. Je souhaite seulement que tu profiteras de cette seconde chance qui t'a été offerte. _Renacido_, _Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_ !

Ulquiorra vit son corps se faire transpercer par l'épée lumineuse de son jeune double et sentit un bourdonnement intense dans ses oreilles avant de perdre connaissance ... encore une fois ...

O o O o O o O

- je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ce type ! Marmonna Renji. Mais on ne tiendra plus longtemps comme ça !

Ils venaient de repousser plusieurs autres attaques, de nombreux Hollows étant sortis en profitant d'une ultime faiblesse du corps d'Ulquiorra. Il pendait comme un pantin désarticulé au bout des chaines. Plus un seul os, plus une seule articulation semblait intact. Une grosse mare rouge salissait le sable sous ses pieds. Du sang gouttait à rythme régulier de la plus grosse des plaies à la gorge.

Orihime avait vu chacune des blessures s'ouvrir l'une après l'autre. Comme si des pieux invisibles lui transperçaient tout le corps. Elle avait entendu chacun des os craquer et avait finit par mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que le corps finisse par s'amollir comme une poupée de chiffons. Depuis quelques minutes, il semblait plus calme. Même sa respiration semblait avoir cessée.

Urahara commença à redescendre son reaitsu et Yoruichi l'imita. Elle le dévisagea et il secoua la tête. Renji et Rukia comprirent aussitôt, tout comme Ichigo qui serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui. Les quatre reiatsus disparurent complètement et Renji rattrapa Rukia qui chancela. Ulquiorra ne bougeait plus du tout.

- Kisuke ? L'interrogea Yoruichi pour être certaine, consciente que la réponse allait briser le coeur de la jeune rousse qui avançait vers eux.

- il ne s'est pas désagrégé comme je le craignais mais son corps n'a pas résisté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, ce qu'il a combattu ... mais je souhaite qu'à la fin il ait trouvé la paix.

Ichigo et Orihime arrivaient à leur hauteur. Ils avaient parfaitement entendu et compris les termes d'Urahara.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle en pleurant. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- on va se faire botter les fesses par les capitaines du Gotei. Râla Renji.

- Inoue, je suis désolé. S'excusa Urahara en renfonçant son bob sur les yeux.

- Je peux le soigner ! J'en suis sûre !

- Inoue ... C'est son âme qu'il te faudrait soigner. Lui expliqua-t-il calmement. Tu peux soigner ses blessures physiques, mais pas son essence même. Ce processus entraîne une sorte auto-destruction.

- On peut peut-être le décrocher, non ? Grogna Ichigo en brisant les chaines. On peut au minimum lui rendre un peu de dignité, même si c'est un Espada.

Orihime s'agenouilla à côté du corps sans vie qui tomba lourdement face contre terre.

- C'était aussi un Shinigami. Mais jamais je ne lui aurai imposé ça si j'avais su qu'il finirait ainsi. Pardonne-moi, Ulquiorra.

Le silence retomba, brisé seulement par les larmes de la jeune femme. Urahara commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'ils sentirent soudain un grand reiatsu les entourer. Un vent violent se leva et tourbillonna autour d'eux. Une lumière verte, puissante, limpide les aveugla un instant puis le silence retomba.

Non. Pas le silence total. Alors que tous retenaient leurs souffles, un martellement sourd se fit entendre, d'abord léger et irrégulier puis plus fort et plus stable. Orihime effaça ses pleurs de ses yeux et posa les doigts sur le poignet d'Ulquiorra. Elle sentit un pouls, assez faible mais régulier.

- Ulquiorra ! Il est vivant ! Leur cria-t-elle avant de dresser immédiatement son bouclier de soin.

Urahara se retourna et se rendit à ses côtés.

- Il a survécu ? Ça tient du miracle. Mais maintenant, tu peux le soigner.

Elle se concentra comme jamais. Elle ressentait ses souffrances multiples, imaginant à peine ce qu'il avait du traverser. Mais il était vivant et c'était bien l'essentiel. Une dernière larme s'échappa de ses yeux et elle redoubla de concentration.

« je vais t'aider, Ulquiorra. Reviens. Tu n'es pas seul. Tiens bon ! » songea-t-elle.


	16. Chapter 16

****_le week-end fut productif ... et la nuit dernière longue. je vous livre ce chapitre qui risque de vous partager. D'abord parce que la seconde moitié du chapitre finit en lemon. Non amateur de citron, passez votre chemin ... mais bon, ça reste soft, d'où le non changement du rating._

_ensuite encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires ou pour avoir sélectionné ma fic pour la suivre._

_ satan-sensei : quel serait donc ce défi ?__  
><em>

_ La terrible La : merci pour ton commentaire. Kuchiki reviendra bientôt. j'aime beaucoup ce personnage aussi.  
><em>

_sinon, avez-vous pu accéder à l'oeuvre de bleach-redux ? Je serai heureuse de lui transmettre vos avis sur sa création.  
><em>

_bonne lecture à tous !  
><em>

_O o O o O o O  
><em>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 16 : le yin et le yang ... le froid et le chaud ...**

Il entendit des pépiements joyeux puis, en ouvrant lentement les yeux, vit la lumière du soleil nimber la pièce vide autour de lui. Des panneaux japonais traditionnels blancs réfléchissaient la lumière qui pénétrait par la grande baie ouverte. Le ciel bleu était parsemé de quelques nuages. Le paradis après ces heures passées dans l'enfer et la noirceur absolus. Où était-il ? Il ouvrit complètement ses yeux et tenta de repousser la mèche noire qui y retombait. Son bras lui fit atrocement mal et juste après avoir balayé sa mèche rebelle, il le laissa mollir à côté de son corps fourbu. Il avait du passer sous un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Des images surgirent dans sa mémoire. Les Hollows, la chute, la douleur, son jeune double et son curieux combat.

- Ulquiorra ... l'autre Ulquiorra ... marmonna-t-il.

Un froissement de vêtement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il entendit le claquement caractéristique de getas marteler le sol et tourna la tête vers le bruit.

- Ah Ulquiorra ! Enfin !

- Urahara. Le salua-t-il assez sèchement alors que l'autre s'asseyait en tailleur à ses côtés.

Urahara le dévisagea, son bob vissé sur ses yeux à peine visibles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Il était temps ! Trois jours et trois nuits entières ... il fera d'ailleurs nuit dans peu de temps ...

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien malgré sa surprise. Il avait dormi tout ce temps ? C'était à peine croyable alors qu'en tant qu'Arrancar il n'avait besoin que de deux ou trois heures de sommeil par jour et pouvait même aisément s'en passer. Il rouvrit les yeux et sembla chercher quelqu'un. Urahara suivit son regard circulaire en souriant.

- ah désolé ! Ils sont tous partis ... en cours sans doute ... mais tous vont bien, si ça peut te rassurer.

Ulquiorra fit sa tête de « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? » et referma ses yeux.

- Tu es vraiment silencieux, tel que Kurosaki-kun t'a décrit.

- Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

- Tu devais reprendre des forces dans un endroit au calme. Ici c'est parfait ! Mais ne crains rien, Yoruichi protège la jeune Inoue et Abarai également, puisque tu lui as pris sa chambre.

L'idée du Shinigami aux cheveux rouges dormant chez l'humaine lui arracha une grimace involontaire et un sourire narquois éclaira la face d'Urahara. Les réactions involontaires de l'Arrancar soi-disant insensible à toute chose humaine l'amusait beaucoup.

- tu es assez fort pour te lever ou est-ce trop tôt ?

- ...

Une insulte n'aurait pas été pire. Ulquiorra se redressa sans rien laisser paraître de sa douleur et s'assit, se donnant juste le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se mettre sur ses pieds. Il regarda son corps couvert de bandages blancs. Pour tout vêtement il ne portait que son hakama noir de Shinigami. Il alla clopin-clopant vers la baie ouverte sur l'extérieur et y prit appui, observant le ciel et la verdure de la pelouse et des arbres. Urahara, les mains cachées dans les larges manches de sa veste, était juste derrière lui.

- Alors Shinigami Schiffer, est-ce que ton voyage a été concluant ?

Ulquiorra sentit le vent léger sur son visage. Quelle différence avec la noirceur de son, non, de ses âmes. Il n'avait aucune envie de se confier à ce personnage singulier qui lui faisait penser au cinglé qui l'avait fait renaitre de ses cendres. Il lui lança un regard de biais. Même s'il se donnait des airs d'arriéré mental, cet homme, ex-capitaine était sans doute l'un des plus dangereux de tout le Sereitei. Aizen le lui avait longuement décrit, cet inventeur génial de nombreuses choses dont le Hogyoku qui lui avait donné sa forme d'Espada.

- Qu'avez-vous à gagner de tout ça ?

Urahara haussa les sourcils et renfonça son bob encore d'avantage.

- Je suis extrêmement curieux. De plus, j'ai initié cette expérience inédite ... j'aimerai en connaître la conclusion.

- Nous sommes alors deux à le vouloir.

Urahara leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu n'as pas pu croiser cette âme finalement ?

- Si. Mais je n'ai pas obtenu les réponses que j'escomptais.

- Ah.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, seulement entrecoupé par le chant tranquille des oiseaux présents dans le jardin. Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus contre la cloison. Son corps était douloureux malgré les soins prodigués par l'humaine et malgré sa régénération qui semblait plus lente sur la Terre qu'au Sereitei.

- Il m'a dit que je pourrai revenir ... Lança-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- Qui ?

- L'âme du jeune moine que je devais rencontrer ... Il s'appelle également Ulquiorra ...

- Ah ? C'est intéressant.

Ulquiorra lui lança un regard de biais. Urahara comprit sa question silencieuse.

- Le Hogyoku sert à abolir la barrière entre les Shinigamis et les Hollows. Mais il sert aussi à révéler la véritable nature des créatures qui s'en servent et qui acceptent son pouvoir.

- Ce jeune double m'a expliqué que nous avions été séparés suite à une explosion.

- C'était sans doute quand Aizen a utilisé le Hogyoku sur toi. Il a du sortir une partie de toi, la partie la plus sombre et laisser enterrée en ton inconscient ce double qu'il a jugé plus faible, donc indigne de servir ses desseins.

- Cela expliquerait une partie des ses mots ... il est dans une sorte de précipice dont il ne peut s'échapper.

- Intéressant.

Urahara le dévisagea avec intensité.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Ulquiorra referma les yeux. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous. Il ignorait pourquoi il répondait à cet étrange énergumène mais peut-être celui-ci pourrait l'aider à comprendre, voir même à retourner en lui pour trouver les réponses qu'il n'avait pu obtenir.

- Il était jeune, bien plus que moi. Il me ressemblait et pouvait se servir du Zanpakuto que m'ont donné les Capitaines du Gotei 13 pour purifier les âmes.

Urahara écarquilla les yeux.

- De plus en plus intéressant.

- Ne vous emballez pas. Je ne suis pas une de vos souris de laboratoire à vous ou à ce malade de Kurotsuchi.

- je n'essaierai même pas. En revanche, en tant que créateur du Hogyoku, je peux peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair.

- ...

Ulquiorra abandonna sa position et rentra dans la pièce. Il trouva ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller. Urahara était resté dans la même position.

- où comptes-tu aller dans cet état ? Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu rencontres un Hollow aujourd'hui.

- j'irai là où l'on m'a ordonné de me rendre ; chez l'humaine.

Urahara eut un grand sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

- tu es vraiment accroc aux ordres. Cela doit venir de ta condition de moine. Aizen l'avait bien repéré. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a fait de toi son bras droit.

- ...

- je t'accompagne. Je me sens un peu responsable de ton état après tout.

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas. Il reprit les deux Zanpakutos en fixant celui des Shinigamis un peu plus longtemps. Le jeune moine l'avait utilisé d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Par deux fois. Une fois pour combattre, l'autre pour le renvoyer vers le monde réel. En le transperçant juste là. Il toucha l'emplacement juste sous ses côtes du bout des doigts. Urahara suivit son geste sans faire de commentaire. L'Arrancar n'avait encore rien remarqué du changement qui s'était produit en lui. C'était encore ténu mais pourtant bien présent. Il sortirent et entamèrent le chemin qui menait à la maison de la jeune rousse.

O o O o O o O

Orihime et Renji, après avoir raccompagné Ichigo et Rukia jusque chez lui, venaient de bifurquer dans la rue qui menait à la maison. Renji, les bras croisés derrière la tête, marchait en observant la jeune femme. Elle souriait encore. En réalité, il avait découvert depuis qu'il s'était installé chez elle qu'elle souriait toute la journée ... du matin au soir, devant tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle disait bonjour à tous ceux qu'elle croisait dans la rue et avait toujours l'air heureux. Comment réalisait-elle ce prodige ? Il connaissait son passé par Ichigo et Rukia. Où trouvait-elle la force de sourire encore et toujours ?

Il sentit deux reiatsus arriver dans leur direction, à peine camouflés et les reconnut. Visiblement le camouflage suffisait à les rendre invisibles à la perception de la jeune femme. Leur cohabitation allait s'achever et il le regrettait presque. Elle était attachante ... curieuse et bruyante, mais attachante. Il soupira et hâta le pas devant l'air interrogateur d'Orihime.

- tu as de la visite ! Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte. Urahara était assis sur les marches, Ulquiorra s'appuyait de dos contre la rambarde des escaliers. Orihime écarquilla les yeux en les voyant là.

- Oh ! Urahara-san, Ulquiorra ...

L'Arrancar ne daigna même pas se retourner. Renji haussa un sourcil énervé et se dirigea droit sur lui, lui décochant une tape « amicale » qui faillit le renverser.

- Yo, Ulquiorra ! Ça y est tu es debout ! Il était temps. Même un simple soldat serait remis plus vite chez nous.

Le regard que l'autre lui lança le refroidit assez vite. Le masque d'impassibilité était toujours là mais dessous Renji sentit quelque chose de nouveau. Il interrogea Urahara du regard qui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Bon, si t'es pas encore mort, tu pourras la protéger à ma place ... mais t'inquiète pas, je serai pas loin. Après tout, le Capitaine m'a chargé de te surveiller.

- ...

- Je ne serai pas loin non plus. Renchérit Urahara en touchant son bob du bout des doigts pour saluer Orihime. Il n'est pas encore tout-à-fait remis, surveille-le de près ... Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je peux compter sur toi, jeune Inoue ?

- bien ... bien sûr. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

- je te fais confiance ... je crois que tu pourras lui apporter bien plus que moi et que nous tous réunis ... Abarai, on y va.

- Yo !

Elle rougit d'avantage et les salua alors qu'ils s'éloignaient la laissant seule avec Ulquiorra. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Yoruichi-chat devait encore être quelque part dans la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et la chercha des yeux mais ne la trouva nulle part. Ulquiorra l'avait suivi sans un mot et entra dans le salon avant de chercher des yeux la chambre qu'il avait occupé quelques jours plus tôt. Orihime suivit son regard et le devança dans la pièce où régnait une pagaille monstre.

- Ah ! Je crois que Renji a pris ses aises. Mais je vais nettoyer tout ça très vite. Installe-toi dans le salon en attendant.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé. Son corps se fatiguait trop vite à son goût. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il avait été blessé mais de là à se sentir aussi en forme qu'un Hollow de bas étage après sa formation. Il observa sa main et son bras bandés puis se toucha l'abdomen du bout des doigts. Quelque chose en lui était différent. Pourtant physiquement rien n'avait changé. Orihime revenait vers lui.

- j'ai fini. Tu peux y aller si tu veux te reposer un peu. Je vais préparer le repas maintenant.

Ulquiorra se leva et passa devant elle sans réagir, sans un regard. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça un peu les sourcils. Il était bizarre. Certes, c'était Ulquiorra le silencieux, le froid et impassible Espada qu'elle connaissait mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Sans doute était-il épuisé. Après tout, elle avait eu du mal à guérir ses blessures. Elle repensa à ce moment il y a trois jours où elle avait entendu battre son coeur et revenir à la vie ...

O o O o O o O

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait entendu battre son coeur ... l'organe qu'il avait bien sûr pour faire circuler son sang dans ses veines ... mais pas seulement ! Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cela ? Elle l'avait pourtant sentit lorsqu'elle le soignait ... ce coeur qui pulsait dans sa bulle réparatrice. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de l'Arrancar et hésita un moment avant de tourner la poignée, les doigts un peu tremblants.

Il était devant la fenêtre, vêtu seulement de son hakama noir et le corps couvert de ses bandages, exactement comme chez Urahara. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, la tenue des Shinigamis lui paraissait trop lourde à porter. Orihime observa sa silhouette qui se découpait dans le clair-obscur de la nuit tombante. Il ne se tourna même pas mais lui adressa toutefois la parole assez sèchement.

- Que veux-tu, femme ?

- je ... je ... je voudrais savoir comment tu te sens ?

- ma santé semble tous beaucoup vous préoccuper. Remarqua-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

- j'ai senti quelque chose de différent en toi lorsque je t'ai soigné. C'était différent de la première fois. Se lança-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Que s'est-il passé dans ton inconscient ?

- rien qui ne te regarde.

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre mais avança d'une toute petite voix.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider.

- M'aider ? Si tu veux m'aider, femme, fais demi-tour et sors de cette pièce sans te retourner.

Le ton était d'une froideur glaciale et elle faillit lui obéir comme elle l'avait fait si souvent à Las Noches. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'une pouce. Elle était chez elle, ils n'étaient plus à Las Noches. Et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle ressentait un vide qui demandait à être comblé et elle doutait qu'il y parviendrait seul. Peut-être pourrait-elle le mettre sur la voie même si elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire ? C'était sans doute quelque chose comme soigner une blessure.

Une certaine tension s'installa dans la pièce qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Ulquiorra tourna à peine la tête et lui lança un de ses intenses regards en biais. Elle raffermit sa position et avança doucement vers lui, comme elle l'aurait fait devant une bête sauvage qu'elle aurait voulu apprivoiser et qui pourrait lui sauter à la gorge à tout moment. Il fronça ses sourcils noirs et lui fit face. Son visage était mangé par l'ombre. Elle ne voyait plus que l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux et les fines lignes vertes sur ses joues. Elle déglutit sous la tension qui s'était installée. Pourquoi voulait-elle donc le provoquer ?

- Ulquiorra ... je ne te jugerai pas ... je pourrai t'écouter sans même te donner mon avis ...

- à quoi cela servirait ?

- à te sentir mieux. Dire les choses soulage.

Ulquiorra plissa ses paupières jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne deviennent que deux fentes vertes. Elle faillit reculer mais tint bon. Il ne l'impressionnerait pas si facilement. Pourtant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle tremblait ... non pas de peur ... mais d'autre chose ... comme une attente ...

- je n'ai pas besoin d'être soulagé, comme tu dis. Je cherche des réponses et tu ne pourras pas me les fournir.

- qu'en sais-tu ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi qui l'étonna elle-même.

Elle eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva plaquée, dos contre le mur, un de ses bras retenu au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne d'Ulquiorra. Elle n'avait pas vu son déplacement. Même blessé, il restait extrêmement rapide.

- Pourquoi me provoques-tu, femme ? Ton comportement est étrange !

Elle sentit son souffle juste sur sa joue. Il prenait appui sur le mur derrière elle et elle devinait à sa main crispée sur son poignet qu'il avait toujours mal. Elle tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui sourire.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Ulquiorra. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra son poignet un peu plus fort. Leurs souffles étaient plus saccadés. Le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra émettait de faibles pulsations autour d'eux, au rythme des battements de son coeur.

- Femme ... commença-t-il.

- Orihime ... mon nom est Orihime Inoue ... murmura-t-elle.

- Femme, que cherches-tu à la fin ?

Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Ce quelque chose qu'il avait sentit différent le dérangeait et le dérangeait d'autant plus à sa proximité.

- Laisse-moi t'approcher, Ulquiorra.

- Non.

La réponse était limpide et peut-être trop rapide. Elle ferma les yeux une minute et les rouvrit.

- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, Ulquiorra ?

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il resserra encore sa prise, se rapprochant d'avantage d'elle.

- Je n'apprécie pas ta plaisanterie, femme !

- ça n'en était pas une ... je crois que quelque chose chez moi te fait peur.

Elle s'approcha également de lui. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Elle le mettait au défi de reculer ou d'avancer encore. Ulquiorra ne comprenait rien à son manège mais choisit de battre prudemment en retraite en revenant sur leur sujet de départ.

- J'ai rencontré l'âme du moine. Il porte mon nom, me ressemble en plus jeune et sait se servir du Zanpakuto des Shinigamis. Satisfaite ?

- Non, pas encore. Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

- Ressenti ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce genre de sentiments humains ne s'appliquent pas à moi ! Lança-t-il en se redressant un peu.

Elle leva la tête pour éviter de rompre leur lien visuel.

- Je crois que si. Je crois que tu le ressens maintenant. J'en suis même sûre.

- Assez ! Tes sottises me lassent.

Il voulut se détourner mais elle l'en empêcha en le retenant par son bandage sur le thorax.

- Je ne te laisserai pas refermer ton coeur parce que tu as peur !

- Tu vas trop loin ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde en appuyant de son poids contre elle.

Elle grimaça un peu à cause de son poignet toujours maintenu au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je veux t'aider ?

- Pourquoi ?

- pourquoi ? Parce que ... parce que ... parce que ...

La question simple et directe l'avait désarçonné. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et remercia la nuit d'être tombée.

- je ... je ... je voudrais que tu ailles mieux ... parce que ... parce que je tiens à toi ...

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et elle eut l'impression qu'il se battait contre quelque chose en lui. Elle le vit secouer la tête et se reprendre. Ses prunelles de chat se firent plus dures.

- ça suffit ! Arrête de dire la même chose à tous ceux qui t'entourent !

- Comment ?

- N'est-ce pas quasiment les mêmes termes que tu as utilisé lors de tes adieux à Kurosaki avant que je ne t'emmène à Las Noches ?

- tu m'as espionné ?

Ce n'était pas une accusation, une simple question comme si elle avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Il ne lui répondit pas. Lui-même cherchait une réponse à sa propre question sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle prit un air plus grave et sa main libre monta des bandages vers le visage de l'Espada. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue gauche avant se mêler à ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se laissait faire sans bouger. En fait, il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était comme si quelque chose d'invisible l'empêchait de bouger.

Il entendait le coeur de la jeune femme battre de plus en plus vite. Le sien semblait vouloir suivre le même rythme. Il eut un frémissement dans sa nuque, là où la jeune femme caressait sa peau froide. Il sentait ses doigts tièdes et avait l'impression que ce contact le brûlait. Quelque chose remua en lui ... comme une impression oubliée ... comme une sensation de bien-être qui voulait émerger du néant de son âme.

Orihime ne faisait rien de raisonnable, elle le savait. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire et suivait son instinct, le même qui l'avait conduit à obtenir ses pouvoirs de soins. Celui de protéger ... Tatsuki, Ichigo ... Ulquiorra. L'Espada était aussi fort qu'Ichigo et pourtant tous deux semblaient avoir les mêmes manques. Elle avait finalement compris qu'elle ne pouvait combler ceux d'Ichigo et qu'une autre qu'elle le ferait sans doute mieux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Elle s'approcha de lui sans mouvement brusque, lui laissant tout le temps de se reculer s'il le souhaitait ... pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de l'Espada et elle frissonna. Sa peau était dure sous ses doigts et ses lèvres aussi froides qu'un matin d'hiver. Pourtant, elle les trouva douces. Elle appuya un peu plus fort, cherchant inconsciemment une réponse de son vis-à-vis.

Ulquiorra était figé. Les lèvres douces de la jeune femme étaient une brûlure sur les siennes. Son être se partageait en deux parties ; l'une qui lui ordonnait de la repousser et de partir, loin et vite ... l'autre de répondre à son baiser ... Il se battit un moment contre lui-même. Jusqu'au moment où il la sentit le quitter. Il la vit reculer. Sa main retomba le long de son corps et elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il lui maintenait toujours le bras au-dessus de la tête et finit par le relâcher. Orihime resta immobile contre le mur, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. La voir ainsi lui était tout à coup insupportable. Elle n'avait pas le droit de devenir comme lui, de devenir une personne vide. Elle devait être un soleil, aussi brûlant que les reflets de ses cheveux. Elle devait être pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient la preuve que la vie serait toujours la plus forte. Et pour cela elle devait rester en vie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que côtoyer les Shinigamis voulait dire côtoyer des Hollows et donc la mort. L'expérience avec Aizen ne lui avait donc pas suffit ? Il ne comprenait pas ces humains, leurs motivations et plus particulièrement il ne la comprenait pas. Cela finissait par l'irriter.

- Femme ...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses mains tremblaient un peu lorsqu'il la saisit aux épaules. Il aurait voulu la secouer et lui expliquer les choses pour faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans ce crâne. Pourtant ce fut son corps qui prit le pas sur sa volonté. Elle venait de réveiller quelque chose de nouveau en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas comment maîtriser. Il l'attira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans ménagement. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise mais se laissa faire. Il força la barrière de ses lèvres douces et leurs langues se cherchèrent, se rencontrèrent dans un ballet vieux comme le monde.

Orihime ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras, répondant à ce baiser exigeant. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais et se pressa contre lui, lui arrachant un grognement sourd. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle, le souffle saccadé. Son regard plongea dans le sien, y cherchant des réponses. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées par leur baiser et ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés. Pourtant, elle lui sourit. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir ... elle aurait du lui en vouloir, selon toute logique. Pourtant, elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, encerclant sa taille de ses bras. Il posa ses bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui, s'enivrant du parfum de ses cheveux. Il luttait pour ne pas recommencer. Son comportement était tout sauf rationnel ! Pour un peu, il se serait comparé à cette bête lubrique de Nnoitra ou ce fauve de Grimmjow. Il devait s'écarter d'elle.

- Femme ...

- chut ... ne dis rien ... s'il te plait ...

Elle releva la tête vers lui et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait compris comment l'aider finalement. Ulquiorra devrait accepter son statut de vivant pour parvenir à avancer vers son futur. Il n'était plus seulement un Arrancar. Il devrait aussi l'admettre.

Ulquiorra répondit à son invitation et la repoussa contre le mur. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens et ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa joue, de son cou qu'elle tendit vers lui. Il mordilla son cou, jusqu'aux marques de morsures laissées par le Hollow, qu'il embrassa avec plus de douceur comme pour les effacer. Elle gémit alors qu'il descendait plus bas encore. Leurs doigts se séparèrent et elle s'accrocha à lui. Elle n'avait peur que d'une chose ; qu'il vienne à la repousser en ces instants qu'elle aurait voulu plus longs encore.

Elle sentit ses longs doigts se faufiler sous son tee-shirt et le lui relever, avant de le lui ôter. Elle frissonna sous son regard intense et sous la fraicheur de la nuit qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. L'ombre d'une petite chauve-souris tournant au-dehors la fit sourire. Ulquiorra ne faisait plus un mouvement. Sa main se leva et frôla sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son coeur.

- Est-ce que je le verrai un jour, cette chose immatérielle que tu nommes le coeur ?

Elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur son coeur, se rapprochant de lui.

- Il est là ... et là ...

Elle avait posé la main sur son propre coeur, là où se trouvait son chiffre tatoué, juste sous les bandages. Il respira plus vite et l'attira vers lui. Il ne voulait pas changer et pourtant, à l'instant même il venait d'accepter cette simple idée de changement. Il l'attira vers le lit et l'embrassa encore tout en l'allongeant. Il doutait qu'elle ait quelque expérience en la matière et lui-même n'était guère plus avancé. Etre l'Espada du néant doublé d'un moine ne prédestinait pas à une somme d'expériences similaires. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et l'interrogea du regard.

Orihime ne voulait pas réfléchir, penser aux conséquences et au lendemain. A cet instant, tout son être se tendait vers lui, comme une immense soif que seul lui aurait pu étancher. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant vers lui. Ulquiorra poussa ses caresses sur son flanc, sur son ventre et fit doucement glisser sa jupe. Elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Il sentit ses mains tièdes sur son dos, caresser la peau encore visible entre ses bandages. Il embrassa ses épaules et ses lèvres, pourtant froides, tracèrent un sillon de feu sur la peau satinée de la jeune femme qui se tendit vers lui. Ses doigts suivirent le même chemin et se glissèrent à la lisière de son slip. Elle frissonna et fit de même en passant les siens sous le hakama noir.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de leurs derniers vêtements, hésitant toutefois à serrer son corps contre le sien. Ils étaient si opposés ... le jour et la nuit, le yin et le yang, le froid et le feu, le dur et le doux ... ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative, entourant sa taille avec ses jambes dans un réflexe inné. Il revint vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser longuement avant de l'interroger du regard. Il se sentait prêt mais refusait de lui faire du mal. Même si la tension qu'il ressentait en lui menaçait d'exploser. Elle ne dit rien mais se positionna de telle façon qu'il put entrer en elle. Il se heurta à une fragile barrière qu'il enfonça d'un coup. Il la vit se crisper et cessa tout mouvement au prix d'un gros effort de volonté.

Elle s'habitua à sa présence et lui sourit tout en caressant sa joue et ses épaules, lui signifiant son accord tacite. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, apprécia une fois encore sa douceur et sa chaleur ... tout ce que lui ne pouvait lui donner. Elle se serra d'avantage contre lui alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de va-et-viens. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser et vit quelque chose de similaire dans les yeux d'ordinaire si limpides de la jeune femme. Ils avaient pris une nuance orageuse, d'un gris aussi profond qu'un ciel tempétueux ... sans doute sa seule zone d'ombre. Elle se crispa contre lui et murmura son nom dans un souffle. Il se raidit et finit par jouir avant de retomber sur elle, tout en se maintenant sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle se serrait toujours contre lui et l'embrassa encore.

Ulquiorra ne savait même pas comment il se sentait. Bien ? Mal ? Différent ? Identique ? Il avait du mal à raisonner, comme si son corps avait été vidé d'un coup d'une partie de son énergie. Il se laissa aller sur le côté et posa une main sur ses yeux, soufflant quelques secondes avant de retrouver sa respiration normale. Il dévisagea la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle s'était pelotonnée, le visage parfaitement serein et détendu dans sa direction, déjà endormie, une main encore posée sur ses bandages. Il resta tourné vers elle et ferma doucement les yeux. Il serait temps de réfléchir posément à la situation un plus tard.

O o O o O o O

Une ombre noire se faufila de la maison d'Orihime jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble le plus proche. Yoruichi reprit sa forme humaine en arrivant au sommet et alla droit sur Urahara et Renji.

- Espèce de pervers ! Cria-t-elle à l'ex-Capitaine en lui assenant un grand coup de poing sur le nez qui fit voler son bob. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ... qu'ils allaient faire ça sous mon nez ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! Je n'osais même plus faire un mouvement !

Renji faillit avoir un saignement de nez aussi important qu'Urahara qui venait se se prendre le coup de poing de la belle brune ulcérée.

- Calme-toi ! Yoruichi ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient passer si vite à l'action !

- Pervers ! Débauché ! C'était gênant !

- Tu ... tu .. tu as tout vu ? Cria presque Renji les yeux exorbités.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux des détails ?

-Renji agita les mains devant l'air furibond de Yoruichi prête à frapper encore. Urahara crut bon d'intervenir en montrant les toits voisins. Elle y vit Rangiku tous sourires et Hitsugaya plus renfrogné qu'à l'ordinaire encore, Kurotsuchi avec Nemu et un véritable laboratoire portatif, Hisagi au bord de l'apoplexie et Kuchiki Byakuya droit comme un I, les yeux clos et les bras croisés. Renji tenait son Zanpakuto qui avait visiblement servi, de même qu'Urahara.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? L'interrogea Yoruichi.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que plusieurs Hollows aient été attirés par le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra lorsqu'ils ont ... enfin tu vois ! Lança-t-il en remettant son bob sur la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Et eux tous là ? Ils sont venus pour se rincer l'oeil ?

- En fait, Kurotsuchi a sans doute bien aimé l'idée d'étudier une fusion entre un Espada et une humaine ... et les autres ont été envoyés ici pour protéger Orihime Inoue, le Shinigami remplaçant et l'Espada. Pour me taper sur les doigts aussi suite à notre petite expérience ... enfin je suppose ...

Yoruichi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

_O o O o O o O_

_bon voila, ne me jetez pas de tomates suite à ce citron ! En espérant ne pas avoir rendu Ulquiorra carrément OOC. Mais rassurez-vous, il ne virera pas guimauve !  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 17 : l'attaque de la douzième division**

Byakuya et Shuhei avaient fini par sauter sur le toit où se trouvaient Yoruichi, Renji et Urahara. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux et Byakuya les toisa de toute sa hauteur de son regard froid.

- j'ignore ce que tu as encore fait Urahara, mais le vieux réclame ta présence immédiate dans le Sereitei.

N'ayant plus remis les pieds là-bas, Urahara se doutait que cela devait être extrêmement préoccupant.

- qui restera ici pour les aider ?

- j'imagine que c'est le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la dixième puisqu'ils sont ici. Nous avons reçu les ordres séparément.

Un reiatsu approcha des toits et un instant plus tard ils virent apparaître Ulquiorra, les mains dans les poches et l'air impénétrable, juste à côté de Kurotsuchi. Il lui jeta quelque chose que le savant attrapa au vol. Ils ne surent pas ce que les deux se dirent mais ce fut bref et visiblement glacial. Ulquiorra disparut de leur vision pour réapparaitre juste à côté d'eux. Il avisa le Zanpakuto dégainé de Renji et s'approcha d'Urahara.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Le Hollow qui me pourchasse vous a attaqué ?

- Non, pas celui-ci. D'autres, plus inoffensifs mais plus nombreux. Comment te sens-tu ? Finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ulquiorra ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et jeta un regard bref à Kuchiki.

- Je vois trois capitaines, quatre vice-capitaines, vous-même et Yoruichi. Cela fait beaucoup pour des Hollows de bas étage.

Urahara se gratta la tête et plusieurs regard se détournèrent. Yoruichi haussa les épaules et grogna, visiblement agacée.

- Ce sont des voyeurs, ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Où est Orihime Inoue ?

- Elle dort.

- tu l'as laissée seule ?

- J'imagine qu'elle ne l'est plus. Kurosaki doit être arrivé, de même que Rukia Kuchiki.

- je vois.

Elle venait de ressentir leur présence. Un éclair bleu interrompit leur discussion et ils virent Kira arriver, à bout de souffle.

- Kira ! Crièrent Renji et Hisagi de concert.

- je dois voir le capitaine Kurotsuchi immédiatement. Le bureau technologique a été attaqué. Ce sont des Hollows ! Personne ne les as vu arriver ! La onzième division est sur leurs traces ... enfin elle essaie.

Kurotsuchi apparut juste à leurs côtés avec Nemu. Il avait déjà tout entendu vu ses yeux exorbités.

- ma division ! Attaquée ! Qui ose s'en prendre à la recherche ! Parle !

Kira recula d'un pas. Il n'aimait guère ce capitaine aux yeux perçants et à l'âme si dénuée d'émotion.

- des Hollows invisibles à nos sens. Hinamori s'est fait attaquée par l'un d'eux lorsqu'elle passait devant leu bureau des recherches technologiques. Elle n'a rien vu venir.

- Hinamori ! S'exclama Hitsuyaga qui venait de les rejoindre avec Matsumoto. Comment va-t-elle ?

- je l'ai vue à terre et elle m'a expliquée ce qui s'est passée. Je l'ai emmenée à la quatrième division pour qu'elle puisse s'y faire soigner. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière, mais ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave.

Hitsugaya parut plus rassuré et reprit contenance.

- Ce n'est pas important ça ! Siffla Mayuri. A-t-on volé quelque chose dans ma division ? Parle ou je t'arrache la langue !

- je l'ignore ! Je suis parti juste après l'attaque. Le capitaine Soi Fon est sur place avec ses hommes pour les premières constatations et pour relever des indices.

Ulquiorra, jusqu'à présent silencieux et à l'écart, prit la parole de sa voix basse et grave.

- vous devriez leur expliquer ce qui vous fait si peur, Capitaine.

- Ferme-la expérience ! Tu n'as pas droit à la parole. Ceci est une affaire interne à la douzième division.

- Il y a eu des blessés externes à la douzième et deux autres divisions sont déjà impliquées. Remarqua Byakuya. C'est une affaire concernant toutes les divisions à présent. Que cachez-vous encore dans votre trou à rats ?

Mayuri Kurotsuchi se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, vous devriez mesurer vos paroles.

- Et vous, vos actes qui mettent constamment la Soul Society en situation périlleuse. Et cela est inadmissible.

- Eh bien, eh bien ... que de tensions ! Jeta Urahara avec un grand sourire. Ne devions-nous pas nous y rendre justement ?

Byakuya lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se tourner vers Ulquiorra.

- Si tu sais ce qu'il tramait dans son trou à rats, tu viens avec nous. Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous restez ici pour assurer notre présence en ces lieux. Les vice-capitaines Matsumoto, Hisagi et Kira vous prêteront main forte.

- Et pourquoi est-ce vous qui donnez les ordres, Byakuya Kuchiki ? Grinça des dents Hitsugaya, très peu coopératif en raison de son inquiétude pour son amie.

- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait le faire ici. Jeta Byakuya sur un ton froid.

Il observa la maison d'Orihime Inoue et vit le Shinigami remplaçant et sa soeur y entrer. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce Kurosaki lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs et leur évidente proximité le gênait. Dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui, Rukia était blessée et cela, il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Nos partons ! Lança-t-il en se tournant dans un claquement de haori et d'écharpe mêlés vers la porte qui s'ouvrait vers la Soul Society.

Urahara lui emboita le pas avec Yoruichi. Ulquiorra parfaitement silencieux les suivit, tout comme Renji. Mayuri et Nemu passèrent les derniers, Nemu trainant l'énorme laboratoire ambulant sur ses frêles épaules. Rangiku soupira en voyant les portes se refermer avant de sourire.

- Eh bien. Quel ton ! Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas beaucoup s'amuser là-bas. Si nous allions rejoindre les autres ?

- Matsumoto ! L'interpella son capitaine, l'air sombre. Inutile de t'agiter et ouvre l'oeil. Vous aussi, il doit encore rester quelques Hollows dans les parages.

Ils descendirent du toit en bondissant et Kira se porta aux côtés d'Hisagi, aussi sérieux qu'un pape.

- que s'est-il passé ici ? Pourquoi cet air sinistre ?

Ce fut Matsumoto qui lui répondit dans un grand sourire.

- Ils sont tous gênés ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on espionne les reiatsus d'un Arrancar et d'une humaine en train de faire l'amour !

Hisagi faillit rater son saut et devint rouge tomate.

- Matsumoto ! Cria Hitsugaya tout aussi empourpré. Ferme-la. On arrive, alors tiens ta langue.

- ah je vois, sourit Kira. Et tout ça à côté de Matsumoto ! Tu devais être dans un drôle d'état, mon ami.

- ...

Ils arrivaient devant la maison dont la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kurosaki aussi enjoué qu'Hitsugaya.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là en pleine nuit ? Vous avez mis un tel bazar que nous sommes venus voir ce qui se passait.

- Kira ? Hisagi ? S'exclama Rukia. Que faites-vous ici ? Ce n'est pas très courant de vous voir chez les humains.

- Où est Orihime ? Demanda Rangiku avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle va bien ?

- Elle dort encore. Lui répondit Rukia. Elle a l'air très fatiguée. Soigner Ulquiorra lui a sans doute demandé beaucoup d'énergie.

Rangiku pouffa de rire. Hisagi fixa un point imaginaire et Hitsugaya eut une veine qui palpita plus fort sur son front. Ichigo se baissa vers lui et le pointa du doigt.

- Vous êtes tous bizarres ... Vous savez quoi à la fin ? Et où sont Yoruichi et Ulquiorra ? Elle était censée veiller sur Orihime et lui dormir ici.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils ont vraiment eu le temps de dormir ! Continua Rangiku sur le même air.

- Ferme-la à la fin ! Cria Hitsugaya en explosant.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Rukia ? Oh ... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

La voix endormie d'Orihime les arrêta net.

- Il fait encore nuit, non ? Hésita la jeune femme.

Ichigo se redressa et alla vers elle.

- Oui, tu devrais aller te recoucher. Je règle ce petit problème et tout le monde s'en va.

- Non, je vais vous faire du thé. Mais ... mais ...

Elle s'empourpra avant de poursuivre sur un ton hésitant. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, se demandant vraiment pourquoi tout le monde rougissait ou pouffait autour de lui.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait vu Ulquiorra ?

Rangiku l'attrapa par les épaules, la serrant contre son opulente poitrine.

- Ah ma chère petite ... comment tu sens-tu ?

- hein ?

Orihime rougit de plus belle. Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien.

- Il n'a pas dormi ici ? Finit-il par demander à son amie qui devint encore plus rouge et Rangiku toujours plus amusée.

- Si, si ... finit par répondre Orihime. Je vais préparer du thé ! Beaucoup de thé !

Elle disparut dans la cuisine en coup de vent.

- il est parti au Sereitei. Finit par répondre Hitsugaya en foudroyant sa vice-capitaine du regard. La douzième a été attaquée et le vieux voulait voir Urahara. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Nous somme restés ici pour vous protéger, en cas de besoin.

Ils entendirent un bruit de vaisselle cassée en provenance de la cuisine. Rukia voulut y aller mais Rangiku la devança.

- Matsumoto ! Gronda Hitsugaya sur un ton d'avertissement.

- j'ai compris, Capitaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

- Tu ne dis pas tout Toshiro ! Jeta Kurosaki planté devant la fenêtre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi. Nous logerons ici en attendant leur retour.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Je l'ignore.

O o O o O o O

Rangiku arriva dans la cuisine et vit Orihime occupée à ramasser les morceaux de tasse brisée. Elle se sursauta en voyant son ombre se découper dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'entailla le doigt.

- Aïe !

- tu es plus maladroite encore qu'à l'accoutumée, Inoue. Laisse ça et va passer ton doigt sous l'eau. Je m'en occupe.

- Merci Rangiku-san. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire ...

- Tss ...

Elle s'affairèrent en silence. Seul le bruit de l'eau coulant dans l'évier emplissait la pièce.

- tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Murmura Orihime.

Simple constatation. Rangiku se leva et mit les morceaux à la poubelle sans se tourner vers elle.

- Oui. Les autres aussi, sauf Ichigo et Rukia. Ils n'étaient pas là.

Son ton était apaisant et agit comme un baume sur les nerfs de la jeune rousse. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi est-il parti comme ça ? Sans un mot ?

Rangiku s'appuya contre la fenêtre et observa les étoiles qui scintillaient sur le velours noir du ciel. L'image de Gin Ichimaru lui traversa l'esprit.

- Je ne sais pas, Inoue. Mais parfois, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Mais ...

- ne regrette rien ... chéris ce moment au plus profond de ton coeur parce qu'il s'est réalisé ... d'autres n'auront jamais cette chance ...

Le ton était à peine voilé de tristesse. Simple constatation, simple conseil d'une femme blessée à une autre femme blessée.

- Rangiku-san ...

- Allons, allons ! On en oublierait le thé pour ces messieurs ! Ils vont finir par s'impatienter et venir.

Orihime hocha la tête avant de regarder ses pieds. Elle demanda d'une toute petite voix à la belle rousse.

- ce sera toujours comme ça alors ? Ni question, ni réponse ...

- qui sait ? Tu n'as pas choisi le cas le plus simple ...

- je n'ai pas choisi du tout ...

- c'est vrai également. Aies confiance en toi et en lui ... pour le moment, tu ne peux faire que cela.

Orihime hocha la tête et cacha sa déception. Avec une grande naïveté, elle avait cru que tout changerait après ce moment magique mais ça n'avait été au final qu'une parenthèse dans leur vie. Elle ravala courageusement ses larmes et fit ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire dans ce genre de situation ; afficher un grand sourire.

O o O o O o O

Les capitaines présents au Sereitei s'étaient déjà alignés dans la salle du conseil présidée par un Yamamoto qui les reçu les yeux grands ouverts.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que votre bureau de recherches technologiques a été attaqué et partiellement mis hors d'usage. D'après le capitaine Soi Fon, les secteurs quinze et seize, soit les plus profondément enfouis sous terre ont été détruits. Que pilotiez-vous comme recherches dans ces secteurs ?

Le capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi sembla hésiter. Les présences silencieuses d'Urahara, Yoruichi et Ulquiorra debout dans le fond de la salle n'y étaient sans doute pas étrangères.

- Capitaine, il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse être dit ici en présence de vos pairs. Je vous ordonne de parler !

- la section seize renfermait des expériences sur ... sur des Arrancars, finit-il par lâcher.

Un murmure indigné s'éleva des rangs des capitaine, murmure qui prit aussitôt fin avec un coup de canne de Yamamoto.

- des Arrancars que vous avez trouvé dans le Hueco Mundo ?

- oui.

- sur Terre, dans la fausse Karakura également ?

- Oui.

Unohana baissa la tête, attristée. Yamamoto ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit.

- Il nous faudra la liste précise des Arrancars présents. Capitaine Soi Fon, à votre arrivée sur place qu'avez-vous constaté ?

- Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que des appareils médicaux et d'autres appareils dont j'ignore le but. C'était pareil dans la section quinze.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, étaient-ce également des Arrancars dans cette section ?

- Oui, Capitaine-Commandant.

Le regard de Kurotsuchi se fit fuyant et Ulquiorra baissa la tête. Sa voix s'éleva dans la vaste salle, attirant sur lui tous les regards.

- C'est partiellement vrai.

- Shinigami Schiffer, vous n'avez pas droit à la parole en ces lieux. Vous pouvez assister à cette réunion, mais en aucun cas y prendre part.

- tss ... Il y avait bien des Arrancars dans cette section, mais d'un haut niveau ... des Espadas si vous préférez.

Un nouveau murmure s'éleva d'entre les rangs. Ukitake et Kyoraku échangèrent un regard consterné. Byakuya jeta un regard courroucé au savant fou avant de se tourner vers Ulquiorra qui fixait Yamamoto droit dans les yeux.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, est-ce exact ?

- Oui, j'étais moi-même dans cette section juste avant de m'éveiller. J'ai reconnu les lieux.

- Sais-tu quels Espadas y étaient retenus ?

- Oui. Les espadas un, trois, cinq et six.

- cinq Espadas au Sereitei sans que nous n'en sachions rien ! S'exclama Ukitake. Capitaine, êtes-vous devenus fou pour faire courir un si grand risque au Sereitei ?

- Ils étaient endormis ! Se justifia Kurotsuchi. Tout à fait inoffensifs ! C'était pour mes recherches !

- Ils n'y sont plus espèce de grand malade ! Explosa Soi Fon. Ni les Arrancars ! Et nul ne sait où ils sont passés à présent. C'est comme s'ils avaient disparu.

- Ils ne se sont pas volatilisés, affirma Kyoraku. Ils ont probablement été enlevés par les mêmes Hollows qui se sont introduits dans le Sereitei. Nous n'avons rien vu malheureusement.

Yamamoto fixait toujours Ulquiorra.

- Que sais-tu des Arrancars qui étaient dans la section quinze ?

- rien.

- tu n'es pas rentré dans cette section ?

- non.

Les réponses étaient sibyllines. Le regard émeraude ne cillait pas.

- Savais-tu que le capitaine faisait des recherches sur les Arrancars et les Espadas ?

- Oui, je suis le résultat d'une de ses expériences. Lorsque vous m'avez demandé de repasser dans la douzième, j'ai vu l'Espada numéro six sur une table identique à celle où je m'étais réveillé.

Yamamoto jeta un oeil de biais à Kurotsuchi qui se ratatina quelque peu.

- Il était vivant ?

- Il respirait. Mais il était couvert de blessures ouvertes et relié à des machines.

- bien.

Yamamoto parut réfléchir et fut interrompu par Kenpachi qui venait d'arriver, son Zanpakuto su l'épaule et visiblement de fort méchante humeur. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Ulquiorra et son sourire carnassier réapparut.

- Tiens, tiens ... au moins nous en tenons un.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ! L'interpella Yamamoto. Qu'ont donné vos recherches ?

- pff ... rien. Ils ont disparu. Mes hommes les cherchent encore mais à mon avis, ils sont déjà loin. Sans doute au Hueco Mundo.

- rentrez dans le rang ! Tous. Urahara, avancez !

- tiens il est là aussi lui ? Rugit Kenpachi. Il y en a du monde ici aujourd'hui ... Il y a peut-être moyen de se battre ...

- silence. Marmonna Kuchiki. Tu es vraiment un rustre.

- c'est vrai que t'es si raffiné, toi ! Je pourrai commencer par toi ...

Pour un peu Ulquiorra aurait fini par bailler d'ennui. Les réunions des Espadas avec Aizen étaient déjà pénibles en raison de la présence de certains Espada. Celles des Shinigamis était encore bien pires avec leurs chamailleries stériles. Urahara s'avança dans son claquement de getas si caractéristique, son bob vissé sur les yeux.

- Yamamoto-sama, cela faisait bien longtemps.

- Urahara, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir, à moi l'ex-capitaine banni à tout jamais de la Soul Society ?

L'ironie était bien présente dans son ton et son sourire. Yamamoto n'en prit pas ombrage et poursuivit.

- Les récents évènements avec Aizen ont révélé les anciennes supercheries. Les Vizards, Yoruichi et vous-mêmes pouvez réintégrer le Sereitei. Nous avons tous été manipulés par Aizen. La chambre des 46 n'est plus. Pour le moment, les décisions reposent sur moi et le Gotei 13.

- Trop aimable, Yamamoto-sama. Mais je préfère de loin rester à Karakura. Cette petite ville est si paisible, ajouta-t-il avec la même ironie.

Yamamoto leva les yeux vers Yoruichi, qui décroisa ses bras et fit un geste de la main.

- ça fait déjà un moment que je vais et viens entre les deux mondes. J'aime ça. Je resterai à Karakura et je viendrai ici quand j'en ressentirai le besoin.

Yamamoto fit un sourire dans sa barbe.

- Vous avez toujours été extrêmement têtus tous les deux. Mais nous aurons besoin de remplacer les trois capitaines, surtout avec cette nouvelle menace.

Urahara se gratta la tête.

- Vous avez de nombreux et valeureux vice-capitaines. Je suis certain que même si tous n'ont pas atteint le bankai, ils méritent leur place.

- Trop jeunes ! Marmonna Yamamoto. Pas assez expérimentés.

- allons allons ! Ukitake et Kyoraku étaient bien jeunes quand ils ont intégré le Gotei 13 et que dire d'Hitsugaya ?

- tu es toujours aussi impertinent ! Mais l'important n'est pas là. Il nous faut nous organiser et surtout trouver un moyen de voir ces Hollows. Je veux que tu travailles avec le capitaine Kurotsuchi pour trouver un moyen. J'ai aussi appris que tu avais tenté une expérience sur le Shinigami Ulquiorra. Quel est le résultat ?

- Demandez-le lui.

Yamamoto grogna dans sa barbe et rouvrit les yeux sur Ulquiorra qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

- Shinigami Ulquiorra Schiffer quel est le résultat ?

Le silence tomba dans la salle. Ulquiorra finit par fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il leva une main vers son oeil droit et arracha son globe oculaire sans ciller devant le regard surpris des capitaines. Il le broya dans sa main et des fines particules les entourèrent. Soi Fon se mit instinctivement en position de combat.

- Calmez-vous. Intervint-il d'une voix sans timbre. Il vous suffit de combiner votre reiatsu aux particules et vous verrez ce que j'ai vu.

Les capitaines d'abord surpris firent exactement ce qu'il leur avait expliqué. Ils virent par ses yeux ce qu'il avait vu dans mon monde intérieur, jusqu'au coup de Zanpakuto qui l'avait ramené vers le réel. La vision s'arrêta là. Kuchiki lui jeta un regard de biais. Curieusement, l'Espada indifférent à toute chose n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout des choses. Il avait tu sa renaissance grâce à l'humaine et leur lien charnel durant la nuit.

- bien. Fit Yamamoto. Je constate que ton double sait se servir du Zanpakuto que nous t'avons remis. Il t'a transpercé avec celui-ci. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

- Non.

- Il t'a transféré ses pouvoirs de shinigami.

Ulquiorra fut extrêmement surpris.

- ce jeune moine n'est qu'un double existant seulement dans ma tête. Comment, alors que je n'ai jamais été shinigami, mon double imaginaire pourrait me donner ses pouvoirs ... des pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eu !

- tu étais destiné à devenir un shinigami. Par un coup du destin, tu es devenu un Arrancar puis un Espada. Mais au final tu es un shinigami. Lorsque tu as rencontré ce jeune moine, son coup de Zanpakuto t'a remis sur la voie de la Soul society. Même si tu n'en as pas encore mesuré tous les effets, tu as du sentir des variations dans ton reiatsu, ton corps et ton âme.

Ulquiorra serra un poing avant de laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Oui, il l'avait senti en même temps que cette sorte de faiblesse qui l'avait envahit. Il avait aussi ressenti de l'envie, du désir pour l'humaine mais il avait mis tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue liée à son expérience chez Urahara. Il releva la tête vers Yamamoto et l'observa sans ciller de son oeil unique.

- qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Et inutile de dire que vous n'attendez rien ou de tergiverser. Je ne crois pas dans les beaux discours qui sonnent creux.

- voilà un garçon pour le moins direct. J'attends de toi que tu nous guides vers ce Hollow qui sème tant de pagaille et que par la même occasion, tu nous aides à capturer les Espadas et les Arrancars qui ont disparu. S'ils résistent, nous les tuerons. Le Sereitei ne sera pas mis en danger par ces fuyards. Il te faut choisir ton camp. Je ne doute pas que tu nous aideras pour le Hollow mais j'hésite quant à ta conduite vis-à-vis de tes ex-compagnons. Je te donne quarante-huit heures pour te décider. Durant ce temps, nous préparerons notre défense ici, celle de Karakura et l'attaque du Hueco Mundo dans lequel ils se sont surement rendus pour se cacher. La séance est levée. Nous reprenons dans trois heures.

Un coup de canne clôtura la séance et tous regagnèrent leurs quartiers. Retsu Unohana s'arrêta devant Ulquiorra.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à guérir plus vite, jeune Shinigami ?

- ...

Il ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc des révélations. Une aura douce s'éleva autour de son visage. Unohana afficha son sourire tranquille et aida sa régénération. Son oeil avait repris son allure habituelle. Il sentit l'aura douce passer sur tout son corps avant de s'évanouir. Le capitaine de la quatrième division lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Orihime Inoue a bien travaillé. Elle a soigné toutes tes blessures et tenté de te guérir. Je suis certaine que c'est la personne la mieux placée pour t'aider.

- Pourquoi ?

- tu le sais déjà ... même si tu ne t'en ai pas encore rendu compte. Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi nous, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- je n'ai pas encore dit oui ...

- je sais.

Elle le salua et s'éloigna, son sourire tranquille toujours présent sur son visage. Il lui trouva un vague air de ressemblance spirituelle avec l'humaine Inoue. Il toucha son visage et sentit la présence de son globe oculaire sous sa paupière. Quelques mois plus tôt, au sein d'une réunion avec Aizen et les Espadas, il n'aurait pas hésité à montrer tout du début à la fin, jusqu'à sa relation avec cette même humaine. Il n'aurait pas eu d'état d'âme. Etait-ce le début de ces effets dont Yamamoto avait parlé ? Il finit par sortir de la salle et vit Kuchiki, les bras croisés et la mine sombre dans le couloir.

- Suis-moi. Ordonna-t-il simplement.

Ulquiorra le suivit machinalement. Sa présence ne lui pesait, bien au contraire. Le calme froid du capitaine de la sixième s'accordait parfaitement à son tempérament. Ils arrivèrent dans le manoir des Kuchiki. Byakuya le devança jusqu'à une vaste pièce lumineuse.

- tu pourras rester ici durant ces quarante-huit heures pour faire ton choix. C'est le seul endroit vraiment calme existant au sein du Sereitei.

Ulquiorra le remercia d'un geste sec de la tête et le regarda sortir. Il n'avait pas senti le besoin de lui demander pourquoi il lui offrait l'hospitalité. Il savait très bien que si sa réponse était négative, le capitaine de la sixième n'hésiterait pas à le combattre.

Il s'approcha des vaste baies qui donnaient sur le jardin zen des Kuchiki. L'endroit était paisible, serein. Il permettait à l'âme de se reposer. C'était son but, bien plus que la simple décoration qu'il devait être. Il s'assit sur le seuil et ferma les yeux, à l'écoute de sa respiration, de son propre corps, de sa conscience. Son double lui avait dit qu'il pouvait revenir, le rencontrer à nouveau. Ici, il pouvait tenter de faire le vide et d'y parvenir.

O o O o O o O

Orihime était retournée se coucher avec Rangiku et Rukia. Hitsugaya avait préféré s'isoler sur le toit. Il était très inquiet pour Hinamori et se retrouver coincé là ne lui plaisait guère. Ichigo occupait le canapé et Hisagi et Kira s'étaient vu attribuer la chambre normalement destinée à Ulquiorra.

Ni Kira ni Hisagi ne dormait encore. Hisagi fixait le plafond, tout en repensant aux récents événements de la soirée. Ils étaient arrivés bien après les autres pour venir chercher Urahara sur les ordres de Yamamoto et avaient repéré de suite Kurotsuchi et Nemu puis Urahara et Renji se battant contre des Hollows.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Avait-il demandé au Capitaine Kuchiki avant de ressentir d'étranges vibrations autour d'eux.

Quelque chose d'intense et vibrant, un reiatsu puissant adouci par une vague de tendresse pure. Il fronça les sourcils puis, soudain, vit Rangiku qui agitait la main vers lui. Entre les étranges vibrations et la vue de sa belle, il avait cru tomber raide.

- Hisagi ! L'interpella Kuchiki assez sèchement. Un peu de retenue. L'air ambiant est déjà assez saturé comme ça. Inutile d'y rajouter ta testostérone.

Hisagi secoua la tête et revint dans la petite chambre.

- Oh, Shuhei. A quoi tu pensais ? L'interrogea Kira. Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Tout est bizarre ici. J'aurai préféré retourner au Sereitei. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail et je perds mon temps ici.

- oh oh ! Je sens de la colère. C'est assez étonnant. A moins que ce ne soit de la frustration ?

Hisagi se redressa et regarda Kira, les yeux plus noirs que jamais. Kira leva les mains devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin ? Toi qui est si calme d'habitude ?

Shuhei ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la chambre avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il manqua d'avoir une attaque. Le visage souriant de Rangiku s'encadrait dans le miroir. Elle portait juste le haut de sa tenue de shinigami, dévoilant ses longues jambes nues et tenait deux bouteilles dans sa main droite.

- Shuhei ! Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ? J'ai été chercher du saké ! Buvons ensemble ! Kira est réveillé aussi ?

Shuhei se contenta de hocher la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et Rangiku se gratta le cuir chevelu, faisant remonter d'avantage sa poitrine et la courte veste de sa tenue.

- tu es malade ?

- n ... non ...

- tu es sûr Shuhei ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre ...

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main fraiche sur son front. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, gêné par leur proximité. Elle s'approcha encore d'avantage de lui, l'observant d'un oeil suspicieux.

- Allez viens ! On va boire un coup ! Tu te sentiras mieux après. Le capitaine est toujours là-haut ?

Il hocha la tête, espérant désespérément qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se mit à crier joyeusement.

- Capitaine ! Vous venez boire avec nous ?

- Ferme-la ! Matsumoto !

Elle rentra et ferma la fenêtre avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, l'air plus grave.

- Oh ... je crois que le capitaine est de mauvaise humeur. Surement parce que Hinamori a été blessée. Dès que sa vie est en jeu, il devient fou.

Hisagi la dévisagea et se reprit aussitôt. Elle avait l'air plus tendue d'un coup et plongée dans ses souvenirs. Sans doute quelque chose en rapport avec Gin Ichimaru. Il serra involontairement son poing. Toujours ce Gin. Avait-il au moins su combien il comptait pour elle ? De là où il se trouvait, pouvait-il voir ses larmes, celles qu'elle tentait de dissimuler et que lui-même voyait briller si souvent dans ses yeux ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur le mur, juste à hauteur de son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant.

- Shuhei ?

- je ... je serai toujours à tes côtés. Si un jour tu as besoin de moi ... pour quoi que ce soit, je serai là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ...

- Shuhei ... je ...

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Il n'y a rien à répondre. Je croyais qu'on devait aller boire un verre avec Kira ?

Il attrapa les bouteilles et sortit. Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était prêt pour entendre ou formuler certaines choses. Même s'il en crevait littéralement d'envie.

Rangiku posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, là où elle sentait encore la chaleur de Shuhei. Qu'avait-il voulu dire avec ces quelques mots qui l'avaient remuée au plus profond d'elle-même ? Gin ne l'avait pas abandonné ... il était mort ... s'il n'était pas mort, il serait à ses côtés. Non ?

O o O o O o O

_Merci à vous tous, chers lecteurs et lectrices pour tout votre soutien. Je vous livre rapidement ce chapitre et répondrai à tous vos commentaires sur le suivant. _

_Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à vous livrer cette histoire qui devait être simplette au départ et qui s'enrichit de personnages que je n'avais pas forcément voulu mettre en avant au départ._

_J'avoue que mes trois personnages masculins préférés sont Ulquiorra (sans rire !), Byakuy_a _et_ _Shuhei_. _Et vous ?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 18 : la liste**

Ulquiorra se sentit basculer dans son monde intérieur. A force de longues heures de concentration, il avait fini par y parvenir. Il se rendit directement au bord du précipice et y sauta sans hésitation. Ses ailes de chauve-souris se déployèrent dans son dos. Il avait fini par comprendre lors de cette introspection qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme ici. Il était apparut en Shinigami puis s'était naturellement métamorphosé en Murcialego lorsqu'il avait sauté. Il atterrit avec souplesse et retrouva ses vêtements de shinigami, les deux Zanpakutos à sa ceinture.

Yamamoto avait du dire vrai. Lors de sa première visite, il n'avait pas le Zanpakuto des shinigamis sur lui. C'était son jeune double qui le portait. Il le chercha des yeux et finit tomber sur la fine silhouette debout sur l'un des quartz. Il lui adressa un sourire lorsque Ulquiorra s'approcha de lui.

- Tu as réussi à revenir finalement. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile ...

- j'ai parlé aux Shinigamis. Je devais en être un. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu ne m'as pas tout raconté la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu étais trop faible. Il te fallait repartir.

- Tu m'as donné tes pouvoirs.

- Oui.

- Comment réussis-tu à survivre ici sans tes pouvoirs ?

- je t'ai donné une partie de mes pouvoirs ... mais c'était un échange. Tu m'as transféré une partie des tiens ... Nous sommes à présent un parfait mélange de Shinigami et d'Arrancar, l'un et l'autre. En fait ce que nous devions toujours être. Rappelle toi, je t'ai dit que nous avions été scindés en plusieurs morceaux. Toi, l'Arrancar, moi le Shinigami et les autres Hollows que tu avais dévoré pour devenir un Vasto Lordes.

- Mi-Shinigami, mi-Arrancar ?

Ulquiorra avait un peu de mal à accepter cet état de fait. Il avait du mal à cerner les implications que cette transformation engendraient pour lui-même et son identité.

- Tu ne devrais plus exister alors ... reprit-il en guettant la réaction du jeune moine.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je pense que nous avons été séparés pendant trop longtemps pour fusionner à nouveau intégralement. Et qui te dit que si c'était le cas, c'est moi qui disparaitrais ? Ce pourrait être toi ...

Ulquiorra n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité mais à bien y réfléchir cela pouvait très bien arriver. Il changea de sujet et désigna l'arme à sa ceinture.

- Comment me servir de ce Zanpakuto durant un combat ?

- Ah oui ... ça viendra tout seul. Enfin presque. La première chose à faire est d'accepter ton état de Shinigami. Sans cela, ton arme ne te suivra pas. Elle restera un simple moyen de défense. Les Zanpakutos des Shinigamis sont différents de ceux des Arrancars. Ils choisissent leur partenaire. Tu ne peux t'ériger en son maître comme tu l'as fait avec ta résurrection, Murcielago.

- Accepter d'être un Shinigami à part entière ...

- oui, enfin d'être mi-Shinigami, mi-Arrancar. Lui rappela-t-il. Tu maîtrises déjà le côté Arrancar, tu feras de même avec ton côté Shinigami. C'est assez simple en fait. Accepte déjà le fait en lui-même puis ses implications ... être Shinigami veut aussi dire accepter de sauver des vies, accepter les autres et s'accepter soi-même. C'est à ce prix que tu parviendras à maîtriser _Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_.

Ulquiorra le fixa sans rien dire.

- ton Zanpakuto. C'est son nom. Précisa son jeune double en le lui prenant des mains et en l'ôtant de son fourreau.

_- Renacido, Espada de la Luz !_

A cette invocation la lame se transforma en un éclair de lumière pure. L'arme semblait en parfaite osmose avec le jeune moine qui la tenait. Ses traces de larmes vertes sur ses joues s'étaient muées en trace de lumière et ses yeux verts mêlés de doré, très loin du regard animal de la segunda etapa d'Ulquiorra. Le jeune moine brandit la lame et s'élança vers un énorme quartz à côté d'eux. _L'Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_ le trancha comme si cela avait été une motte de beurre. Le quartz tranché se fendilla avant d'exploser en milliers de particules fines. Une pluie de paillettes étincelantes les entoura avant d'être dispersée par le vent.

Ulquiorra masqua sa surprise. Le Zanpakuto était véritablement puissant. Le jeune moine hocha la tête.

- _Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_ a le pouvoir de transformer la matière en éclats de lumière. Il ne reste rien de ce qu'elle touche. C'est un Zanpakuto extrêmement puissant. Mais pour l'utiliser il faut être en paix avec soi-même. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'est pas encore montrée à toi.

- Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois tu avais des ailes ...

- Ah oui. C'était la seconde transformation _d'Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_. Comme tu as deux étapes de résurrection, _Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_ possède deux formes distinctes. Mais contrairement à toi, elle n'a pas besoin de passer par l'une pour arriver à l'autre.

- je comprends.

- les deux formes sont aussi dangereuses l'une que l'autre. Celle que je viens d'utiliser détruit. L'autre permet de purifier. C'est pour cela que je signe les être touchés lors de cette forme d'attaque. Ils peuvent, s'ils le souhaitent vraiment, renaître.

- une rédemption.

- oui. En quelque sorte.

Ulquiorra hocha la tête mais sa vision se troubla et il se sentit brusquement nauséeux. L'autre le remarqua et lui rendit son Zanpakuto.

- tu devrais partir. Tu n'es pas encore habitué à rester ici si longtemps. Je voudrais juste te poser une question. Qui était cette fille rousse qui est apparut dans ton esprit la dernière fois ?

- une femme.

- merci pour le renseignement. Sourit l'autre. J'imagine qu'elle doit être importante pour toi. Sinon son image ne s'imposerait pas ainsi. Elle a un nom ?

- Oui.

Ulquiorra tomba à genoux devant le jeune qui lui posa la main sur son front.

- Il est temps de repartir. Va !

- Orihime Inoue ... finit par répondre Ulquiorra en disparaissant.

L'autre sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Accepte-la. Accepte d'être un Shinigami et tu pourras enfin être en paix, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

O o O o O o O

Byakuya Kuchiki et Jushiro Ukitake se tenaient debout sur le seuil de la pièce où se trouvait Ulquiorra. Le jour déclinait. La réunion venait de se terminer et ils avaient retrouvé l'Arrancar dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt quand Ukitake était venu rejoindre Byakuya. Ce dernier jeta un regard de biais à son homologue qui fixait Ulquiorra depuis un petit moment.

- j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour prendre le thé, Capitaine. Enfin pas seulement.

- tu as raison, Kuchiki. Je voulais le voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- bonne question.

Le serein Ukitake semblait loin, perdu dans des souvenirs qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun.

- Vous le connaissiez déjà bien avant son arrivée ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Ukitake hocha la tête.

- Le destin est une chose bien curieuse. C'est une roue qui tourne constamment et nous rappelle combien le passé peut revenir dans le présent et influencer notre futur.

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Ulquiorra était toujours assis en tailleur devant la baie vitrée, mais sa concentration semblait faiblir. Une fine sueur couvrait son visage et des mouvements involontaires de ses muscles apparaissaient sur ses membres. Il n'allait pas tarder à sortir de cet état second.

- C'est vous qui l'avez condamné à ne pas être purifié il y a quelque quatre cents ans.

Ukitake le dévisagea très surpris et baissa les yeux, ne cherchant même pas à nier.

- oui. J'étais en charge de Karakura à cette époque, comme Rukia aujourd'hui. J'étais jeune et idéaliste. Je ne voyais que le blanc et le noir, sans percevoir toutes les nuances intermédiaires de gris. J'ai vu son massacre et je l'ai jugé indigne de devenir un Shinigami. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi ou comment il en était arrivé là. J'ai même voulu le tuer de mes mains pour que les portes de l'enfer l'engloutissent. Yamamoto était mon guide à l'époque. Il n'a ni approuvé ni désapprouvé mon choix. Je pense aujourd'hui qu'il m'a donné une des plus plus grandes leçons de ma vie ce jour là.

Byakuya comprenait bien la situation. Il avait vécu quelque chose de similaire lorsqu'il avait combattu Kurosaki. Ukitake reprit la parole.

- Puis-je compter sur vous pour n'en dire mot à personne pour le moment ? Je souhaite le lui dire moi-même dans un proche avenir.

- Vous voulez libérer votre conscience ?

Ukitake lui sourit.

- quelque chose comme çà, effectivement. La chance m'est offerte. Je serai idiot de ne pas la saisir. Mais je ne veux pas influencer son choix. Il sera toujours temps de dire les choses au moment opportun ... tout comme vous avez dévoilé la vérité à Rukia concernant sa soeur et vous-mêmes ...

Byakuya le regarda de biais. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui s'était dit ce jour là ? Seule Unohana était présente et s'il était certain d'une chose, c'est qu'elle était plus sûre qu'un tombeau. Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux et sortit de sa transe. Pris d'un vertige, il se rattrapa sur un bras avant de reprendre immédiatement contenance lorsqu'il sentit leur présence. Il se redressa et regarda au-dehors. La nuit s'installait doucement.

- la réunion est terminée ? S'enquit-il sur un ton neutre comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

Byakuya hocha silencieusement la tête et Ukitake lui sourit.

- Oui. Mais votre présence n'était pas requise. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ulquiorra le dévisagea avec son air impassible.

- Bien. Finit-il par répondre. J'ai obtenu quelques réponses.

Sans le vouloir il effleura le Zanpakuto des Shinigamis. Le geste n'échappa pas au regard perçant du sixième Capitaine.

- je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

- je comprends. Vous avez encore du temps. Je vais vous laisser à présent. Je vais aller me reposer. Nous avons encore une réunion demain matin et une autre demain après-midi. Deux rapports m'attendent et je souhaite soumettre plusieurs requêtes conjointes avec Kyoraku à Yamamoto-sama demain matin. Bonne soirée à tous les deux.

Ulquiorra et Byakuya le saluèrent silencieusement et Ukitake prit congé.

- le diner est servi dans une heure. Sois à l'heure.

- en tant qu'Arrancar je ne mange pas votre nourriture.

- Tu n'es plus seulement un Arrancar. Ta faim de Hollow va se calmer et tu connaitras une faim plus normale, oserai-je dire. Tout comme tu as pu faire connaissance d'autres choses plus humaines.

Ulquiorra ne dit plus rien et Byakuya tourna les talons. L'Arrancar s'adressa à lui alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce.

- Comment était-ce ? ... avec votre femme ...

Ulquiorra avait repris sans le vouloir un vouvoiement respectueux pour parler d'un sujet si sensible et personnel. Byakuya n'aurait jamais cru qu'il oserait lui poser la question de manière si directe. Il ferma les yeux et ne se retourna pas. L'image de sa fragile et pure Hisana le hantait toujours, tous les jours. Il lui rendait encore hommage jour après jour. La seule vue de Rukia était comme un rappel permanent d'une douceur et d'une chaleur perdues. A tout jamais.

- Trop court. Finit-il par admettre. Même une vie entière n'aurait pas suffit.

Ulquiorra le regarda s'éloigner. Pourquoi cette question sortie de nulle part ? L'humaine était toujours présente dans sa mémoire, dans son esprit, dans sa chair. Les moments qu'ils avaient partagés lui revenaient en mémoire comme des flashs à répétition. Sa douceur et sa chaleur ... sa peau tiède et douce contre lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Que lui arrivait-il enfin ? Quelle était cette douleur lancinante, ce besoin d'elle permanent, cette envie de la connaître encore bien plus,

d'être avec elle ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il que son absence ? Pourquoi ressentait-il tout court ? Ces vagues de sentiments contradictoires et mêlés le déboussolaient quelque peu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elles. Il aurait voulu réintégrer cet état de non sensation qui le caractérisait dans le Hueco Mundo. Qu'il était facile de vivre, agir, suivre des ordres lorsque rien ne vous touchait personnellement.

O o O o O o O

Le jour avait fini par poindre sur Karakura. Orihime ouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre aux rideaux tirés. Rangiku avait disparu mais Rukia dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle retint de justesse un sanglot et s'assit dans le lit avant de se lever. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle passa devant la chambre où se trouvaient Rangiku, Hisagi et Kira couchés à même le sol, des verres et bouteilles éparpillés autour d'eux. Elle sourit et referma doucement la porte; ils avaient du veiller jusque tard dans la nuit.

Elle trouva Ichigo endormi sur son canapé et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Son sommeil semblait aussi paisible que celui de Rukia dans sa chambre.

_« n'est ce pas les mêmes termes que tu as utilisé lorsque tu as fait tes adieux à Kurosaki avant que je ne t'emmène à Las Noches ?_ »

La question revint dans sa mémoire aussi nettement qu'Ulquiorra la lui avait posé quelques heures plus tôt. Oui, elle tenait à Ichigo et ce jour-là alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à basculer dans un autre monde, elle avait voulu le lui dire. Elle l'aimait ... mais pas à la manière qu'elle-même le croyait à cette époque pourtant pas si lointaine. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur la joue d'Ichigo, comme lors de cette nuit là. Mais cette fois, il avait les yeux ouverts et était visiblement inquiet.

- Orihime ? Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un hoquet et ne parvint plus à se retenir. Perdue dans des sentiments contradictoires et puissants, elle s'épancha dans les bras de son ami qui l'entoura de son aura protectrice. Il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et la garda ainsi jusqu'à ce que la crise se dissipa. Il ne posa aucune question même s'il commençait à se douter de la nature du chagrin de son amie. La disparition de l'Espada ne devait pas y être étrangère. Hitsugaya choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, de grosses cernes sous ses yeux. Lui-même ne semblait pas avoir fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il passa discrètement dans la cuisine devant le regard inhabituellement sérieux d'Ichigo.

Rukia, tout aussi silencieuse, le rejoignit et ferma la porte. Les pleurs de la jeune femme l'avait réveillé et la voir ainsi éplorée dans les bras d'Ichigo Kurosaki la gênait.

- Capitaine ? Vous avez l'air épuisé. Vous n'avez pas dormi ?

- Non. J'ai veillé sur la maison.

Rukia s'empourpra comme prise en faute et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

- je suis désolée, Capitaine. J'aurai du assurer un tour de garde au moins.

- C'est aussi mon rôle de Capitaine de vous protéger ... tous. Maintenant que vous êtes debout, je vais pouvoir m'assoupir quelques instants. Réveillez aussi les trois cadavres dans la chambre là-haut, avec les grands moyens s'il le faut. Je les veux opérationnels dans une heure maximum.

- Oui Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Le capitaine quitta la cuisine, s'assit sur le fauteuil, s'appuya sur son sabre et s'endormit instantanément. Orihime avait fini par se rendormir à force de pleurer et Ichigo se détacha doucement d'elle.

- yo ! Fit-il pour saluer Rukia tout en se grattant la tête. Tu as fait du café ?

- non ... du thé.

- très peu pour moi.

Il s'affaira quelques minutes pour faire couler du café. L'agréable odeur emplit la petite pièce.

- Elle va mieux ? Finit par demander Rukia.

- Non, mais elle dort. Je vais le tuer une deuxième fois cet enfoiré s'il s'approche encore d'elle.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est à cause d'Ulquiorra ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo flamboyaient.

- Qui d'autre ? Elle s'inquiète pour lui à longueur d'heures et il ne fait que disparaître sans explications, sans un mot pour elle.

- Vous avez au moins ça en commun, murmura-t-elle avec une voix teintée de tristesse.

- tu disais ? J'ai pas entendu ... grogna le roux en s'asseyant à table tout en regardant coulant le café.

- Rien.

Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine et le salon. Un bruit de pas les sortit de leurs pensées quelques minutes plus tard. Un Kira très peu en forme les rejoignit. Il leur adressa un sourire désolé.

- Bonjour. Je vois que le jour s'est déjà levé. Et nos tours de garde ?

- C'est le Capitaine qui nous a tous remplacé, l'informa Rukia.

- Ah, je vois. Nous n'avons pas été très brillants.

- c'est vrai.

Ichigo se servit un mug de café et en proposa à Kira qui l'accepta volontiers.

- Je crois que nous avons un peu abusé du saké durant cette nuit.

- Sans rire ! Fit Ichigo mi-figue mi-raisin.

La porte se rouvrit sur une Rangiku toujours revêtue de sa seule veste très entrouverte, l'air plus endormie que jamais et les cheveux en bataille. Ichigo détourna les yeux en rougissant comme un collégien.

- Elle peut pas s'habiller celle-là !

- Arrête de crier ! Geignit Rangiku. J'ai mal à la tête. C'est inhumain de crier comme ça de bon matin.

- ben voyons. Tu serais plus en forme si tu n'avais pas passé ta nuit à boire.

Elle lui tira la langue et lui prit son mug des mains.

- merci pour le café. J'ai vu que le capitaine dormait encore ...

- Il a veillé toute la nuit, l'informa Rukia.

- oh ... il prend son rôle vraiment très à coeur, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et n'est-il pas adorable quand il dort ?

Ichigo faillit tomber raide. Si Hitsugaya l'entendait il en ferait de la pâté pour chien.

- Oh, Shuhei ! L'appela Kira pour couper court à cette discussion qui prenait un tour dangereux si l' « adorable » capitaine venait à s'éveiller. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci.

A la différence de Kira et Matsumoto, Hisagi avait déjà repris son attitude habituelle, réservée, sérieuse et respectueuse. Il remercia Rukia pour le thé et s'assit à table sans piper mot. Ichigo appuya sa tête sur son poing et soupira. « Quelle équipe ! » songea-t-il. Et dire que maintenant il allait devoir les trainer à son lycée.

O o O o O o O

- Capitaines Jushiro Ukitake et Shunsui Kyorakyu, êtes-vous certains de votre proposition ?

- Oui Capitaine-commandant. Ces personnes émérites pourront compléter le Gotei 13 avec votre accord. Deux d'entre eux étaient déjà capitaines et les autres, même s'ils n'ont pas atteints le Bankai mériteraient leur place au sein du Gotei. Mais nous avons besoin de votre accord ...

- et de celui de trois autres Capitaines. Compléta Yamamoto. Plus trois autres autres lorsque vous présenterez ces nominations au Conseil.

- Certes. Mais sans votre accord Yama-jii, nous ne pourrons rien faire.

Yamamoto reprit la liste des mains d'Ukitake et la relut. Il y avait trois noms pour remplacer les trois traitres qui avaient quitté leurs rangs et deux autres noms pour les vice-capitaines.

- Vous avez conscience que plusieurs nominations feront l'objet de critiques de vos pairs ?

Ils acquiescèrent, toujours dans l'attente de l'approbation de leur capitaine-commandant.

- Bien. Fit ce dernier. Trouvez trois autres capitaines pour approuver ces nominations et nous porterons ces noms au conseil de demain.

- Merci Capitaine-Commandant.

Les deux capitaines sortirent dans la salle de réunion et Ukitake laissa échapper un soupir avant de sourire.

- ça n'a pas été si dur au final !

- le plus dur reste à venir. Qui allons-nous convaincre pour appuyer ces noms ?

- Commençons par Retsu Unohana. Je pense qu'elle se rangera assez naturellement à nos arguments.

- Oui et ensuite ?

Ukitake réfléchit devant un Kyoraku à l'air très sérieux.

- Sérieux, Jushiro, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'embarques dans tes galères ?

Ukitake lui adressa un flamboyant sourire.

- tu t'ennuierais trop sans cela.

O o O o O o O

Les deux compères avait réussi en fin de matinée à récolter deux avis favorables. Retsu Unohana, comme prévu et le fidèle et loyal Sajin Komamura qui, après quelques réticences, avait finalement accepté en sachant que le capitaine-commandant les appuyait. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'une signature favorable pour porter le projet au Conseil du lendemain.

- Qui ? Demanda Ukitake à Kyoraku.

Celui-ci parut réfléchir et passer en revue tous les Capitaines avant de lui adresser un sourire désolée.

- Quel qu'il soit à présent, le plus dur reste à faire. Allons chez moi étudier la meilleure solution. Et trouver également des arguments pour en infléchir trois demain.

- tu parles comme si nous avions déjà la sixième signature.

- Nous l'aurons. Il nous suffit de taper à la bonne porte.

O o O o O o O

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la sixième division. La partie ne serait pas simple, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de réfléchir posément à une situation, Byakuya Kuchiki restait une personne de confiance. Ils furent introduit dans le bureau du Capitaine qui désigna deux sièges devant son bureau où ils prirent place. Kuchiki leur servit le thé et tout en soufflant doucement sur son gobelet finement ouvragé, dévisagea Ukitake de biais.

- Vous semblez beaucoup appréciez la sixième division dernièrement. De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?

- Nous souhaitons renforcer le Gotei 13 en prévision des évènements à venir. De plus, il est temps de remplacer les places vacantes de capitaine des troisième, cinquième et neuvième division. Expliqua Kyoraku. Nous avons préparé une liste de noms pour les remplacer. Elle est complétée par deux vice-capitaines.

- Deux ? Releva Byakuya. De mémoire, il n'y a que vous Ukitake qui manquez d'un Vice-Capitaine.

- Oui. C'est vrai. Mais après les nominations de capitaines, une autre place sera libérée.

- J'imagine que je ne suis pas le premier que vous tentez de convaincre.

Ukitake sourit et but une gorgée de thé parfumé et brûlant.

- c'est vrai. Vous êtes notre va-tout, Capitaine Kuchiki. Nous sommes cinq à avoir approuvé la présentation de la liste au Conseil, le Capitaine-Commandant compris. Sans vous, la suite sera compromise.

Kuchiki eut un sourire ironique.

- il reste d'autres Capitaines.

Kyoraku sourit franchement.

- ils seront plus difficile à convaincre et j'avoue que nous attendons aussi vos idées pour trouver des arguments pour ceux-là.

- Nous comptions sur votre sens des responsabilités envers la sécurité du Sereitei. Compléta Ukitake.

- tss ...

kuchiki regarda au-dehors et contempla son jardin noyé par la pluie qui tombait drue depuis le matin.

- Montrez-moi cette liste je vous prie.

Ukitake la lui tendit et attendit légèrement crispé devant le regard perçant du noble en face de lui. Son statut social transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau, dans toutes ses attitudes ou remarques.

- Je vois. Fit Kuchiki en repliant la feuille et en la déposant sur son bureau. Concernant le dernier nom, celui de votre Vice-Capitaine, je crois avoir déjà été très clair sur la question.

- C'est vrai. Mais il est temps. Elle mérite plus que toute autre cette place. Vous ne seriez pas juste en repoussant une nouvelle fois cette nomination.

- Ce sont vos seuls arguments ?

- oui.

- Non. Le contredit Kyoraku. Lui donner de telles responsabilités l'éloignerait de la Terre. Ses visites seraient plus espacées. N'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitez ? L'éloigner de Karakura ...

Kuchiki eut un sourire en coin.

- nous devrions reprendre cette partie d'échecs que nous avons toujours en cours ... depuis combien de temps déjà ?

- Oh ... une bonne dizaine d'années ! Rit Kyoraku.

Le capitaine de la sixième reprit le papier et le relut.

- Pour les postes des trois Capitaines, je n'y vois aucune objection. Même si deux sont inhabituels et le troisième est plus qu'inexpérimenté en la matière. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il travaillera avec sérieux et application.

- Et pour l'autre Vice-Capitaine ?

- cela me paraît encore trop tôt pour une telle décision. Le terme n'est pas échu.

Ukitake hocha la tête, néanmoins satisfait.

- nous avions surtout besoin de votre accord pour les trois Capitaines. Nous pouvons à présent envisager la soumission de cette liste au Conseil de demain. Il nous faudra rappeler tous ceux présents sur Terre.

Byakuya Kuchiki sortit ses pinceaux et signa la liste de son écriture nette et fine avant de souffler doucement sur l'encre pour la faire sécher.

- Qui voulez-vous convaincre parmi les autres ?

- Nous avions pensé au capitaine Hitsugaya ...

- très peu de chance. Qui d'autre ?

Ukitake et Kyoraku se dévisagèrent.

- le capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi ... après tout, il est indirectement responsable de la précipitation de ces nominations ...

- je me ferai un plaisir de le lui rappeler. Qui d'autre ?

- le capitaine Soi Fon. Mais ce ne sera pas simple ...

- C'est vrai. Nous aurons besoins de la coopération de Yoruichi. Soi Fon lui mange dans la main.

Kyoraku s'amusait franchement devant les répliques pour le moins directes du noble. Ukitake était plus dubitatif.

- Convaincre Kenpachi ne sera pas évident.

Kuchiki soupira avant de finir son thé.

- Pff ... ce rustre. Présentez-lui les deux nouveaux arrivants comme des adversaires potentiellement intéressants et il vous baisera les pieds de lui avoir trouvé de nouveaux jouets. Il sera plus facile à convaincre que le morveux. Vous avez vos trois noms.

- Oui. Nous vous remercions Capitaine Kuchiki.

Un bruit de portes coulissantes attira leur attention. Ulquiorra Schiffer se dirigeait vers le jardin, le visage tourné vers la pluie, sa tenue de Shinigami complètement détrempée. Il tenait dans sa main droite son Zanpakuto de Shinigami.

- Que fait-il ? Demanda Ukitake.

- Je suppose qu'il tente de faire fonctionner son arme. Il s'y emploie depuis cette nuit.

- Pour quel résultat ?

- Aucun visiblement. Répondit Kuchiki en lui tendant la liste.

Il la retint un instant entre ses doigts attirant le regard du capitaine de la treizième.

- Vous me devez une faveur à présent, Ukitake. Ne l'oubliez pas. Je souhaite que vos choix soient plus judicieux qu'à l'époque.

- je l'espère aussi. Lui répondit Ukitake en prenant congé non sans un dernier regard vers Ulquiorra.

- Je mets Renji Abarai à votre disposition pour se rendre sur Terre. Je vous l'envoie à la treizième. Et je m'occupe de Kenpachi et Kurotsuchi.

- merci Capitaine Kuchiki.

Kyoraku se leva et le suivit au-dehors.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire avec cette histoire de choix ?

- c'est une vieille histoire. Je t'en ferai part dès que ces nominations seront effectives. Allons voir Yoruichi à présent. Nous devons encore remettre cette liste signée à Yamamoto-sama et aller chercher les autres sur Terre. Sans oublier de tout préparer pour demain. Il nous reste beaucoup à faire.

- arrête de t'agiter sinon demain tu seras couché et on sera bien avancé !

O o O o O o O

Renji avait déjà partiellement rempli sa mission lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison d'Orihime Inoue. Vu l'heure, il imaginait que la petite troupe n'allait pas tarder à revenir du lycée. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le Sereitei les rappelait déjà tous si tôt. Rien n'était réglé pourtant. Les recherches sur les Arrancars, les Espadas disparus et les Hollows invisibles n'avaient rien donné. Les troupes d'espions que Soi Fon avait envoyé au Hueco Mundo n'étaient même pas encore revenues. Il savait juste qu'un conseil extraordinaire aurait lieu le lendemain et que la présence de tous les Capitaines et tous les Vice-Capitaines était requise.

Il les vit enfin arriver à l'autre bout de la rue et leur fit signe. La troupe hétéroclite pressa le pas et le rejoignit.

- Abarai. L'interpella Hitsugaya. Que fais-tu ici ?

- j'ai des ordres qui m'ont été donnés par le capitaine Ukitake. Vous devez vous rendre au Sereitei dès à présent. Tous ...

- Nous aussi ? Grogna Ichigo.

- Le capitaine ? Pourquoi te donne-t-il des ordres ? Le questionna Rukia.

- je ne sais pas. Le Capitaine Kuchiki m'a ordonné de me mettre provisoirement à son service pour quelques heures de mission. Mission une ; trouver les Vizards et les faire entrer au Sereitei. Ce qui est fait. Mission deux ; vous trouver et vous faire rentrer au Sereitei. J'aimerai qu'on fasse vite.

- Les Vizard aussi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ? Une grande réunion de famille ? Grogna encore Ichigo de fort mauvaise humeur.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Dans la phrase je ne sais pas, c'est quel mot que t'as pas compris idiot ! Hurla Renji.

- Me traite pas d'idiot ! Tes explications sont aussi claires que du jus de chique !

Le ton monta une nouvelle fois rapidement entre les deux amis qui ne savaient pas s'exprimer plus de cinq minutes sans se chercher. Hitsugaya porta la main à son front et plissa les yeux. Pourquoi lui imposait-on tous les crétins de la Terre et du Sereitei réunis ?

- Capitaine ? L'appela Rangiku. Que fait-on ?

- On obéit aux ordres ... et si ça pouvait être fait en silence ce serait encore mieux ! Hurla-t-il en faisant taire les deux autres.

Il regarda Orihime qui paraissait hésitante.

- Nous ne pouvons vous laisser seuls, toi et le crétin de shinigami remplaçant. Vous n'auriez pas une chance contre ce Hollow invisible.

- Ah parce que t'en aurai plus Toshiro ? Remarqua Ichigo avec un sourire narquois.

- Ferme-la Kurosaki ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi !

- Je sais pas pourquoi, ça veut pas rentrer ...

- Euh Capitaine ! Intervint Kira avant que le jeune capitaine ne sorte son Zanpakuto de son fourreau. Je crois que nous devrions y aller.

- Effectivement. En route. Inutile de prendre des affaires, il y aura certainement tout ce dont vous aurez besoin au Sereitei.

Il emboita le pas à Renji qui passa la porte le premier. Rukia, orihime et Ichigo passèrent ensuite. Kira, Matsumoto et Hisagi fermèrent la marche. Ils furent accueillis par une pluie battante. Les Vizards étaient déjà là. Hirako sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Ichigo.

- Kurosaki ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Qui aurait cru que nous nous retrouverions ici !

O o O o O o O

_Nouveau chapitre. Je suis très prolixe ce week-end. Vive le mois de mai et ses ponts ! En espérant ne pas baisser sur la qualité au profit de la quantité ..._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, toujours un grand merci. Vu l'heure (près d'une heure du matin) je vais vite publier et vous répondrai sur le prochain chapitre. Bis répétita de la dernière fois. Certes, mais comme ça je répondrai à tous vos commentaires, c'est promis._

_Merci encore à tous pour votre fidélité. A bientôt, peut-être encore ce week-end qui sait. _

_Ah et petite pub pour bleach-redux. Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne._

_Bonne lecture_


	19. Chapter 19

****_bonsoir à tous, chers lecteurs ... petit retard dans la parution mais ça y est le chapitre nouveau est arrivé. en souhaitant qu'il vous plaise. Merci pour votre assuidité et votre soutien. ça me fait énormément plaisir, d'autant que je vois que certains m'ont ajouté en histoire favorite. _

_alors, pour répondre aux récents commentaires :  
><em>

_L'Ane onyme : j'essaie de garder un certain rythme et de ne pas dépasser une certaine longue de chapitre.  
><em>

_la terrible La : la voila la liste ... je ne t'aurai pas trop fait languir. Et pour le lemon, en général ce ne sont pas des trucs crades, parfois plus détaillés mais ça dépend beaucoup des personnages ... si je fais un lemon sur Renji par exemple, je l'imaginerai bien plus "hard" ... il y en aura d'autres, mais je préviens toujours avant. Et pour Yoruichi, j'adore ce personnage à la fois très sérieux et très hilarant.  
><em>

_Satan-Sensei : ah la la. alors pour le défi, oui mais pas tout de suite et je relirai d'abord les mangas afin de bien me remettre dans l'ambiance. Goku/Hakkai à voir. ce sera un défin en soit, car avec Goku et Hitsugaya j'ai un souci ... c'est qu'ils me font penser à mon fils de 10 ans et imaginer mon fils de 10 ans dans un truc torride, c'est pas le top. ça me donnerait même des sueurs froides. pas mal, ton classement. on en a 2 en commun.  
><em>

_Hesymi : alors il faut vraiment que je me mette dans l'arc fullbringer. J'ai pensé à ukitake car il est trop lisse pour être honnête. c'est mon avis. J'aime les personnages bons mais qui ont fait des erreurs et en ont tiré des leçons. Il me parait être le bon candidat. Alors pour les nominations ... tu auras les réponses plus bas et je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue. Sinon, oui j'aime les bruns des mangas ... et dans la vraie vie aussi.__  
><em>

_Hesymi et Satan-sensei : j'ai bien noté pour les Espadas qe vous aviez les mêmes choix ; vive grmmy et dormeur, à bas la sauterelle et la sirène. L'avenir dira si vous avez raison.  
><em>

_J'ai tout dit ... ah non ! bonne lecture et bon week-end prolongé !  
><em>

_O o O o O o O  
><em>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 19 : les nominations **

Orihime était avec Rukia dans ses quartiers de la treizième division. Ils avaient encore tous deux heures avant le début de la réunion et l'ordre leur avait été donné de se vêtir des tenues traditionnelles des Shinigamis. Les Vice-Capitaines devaient porter leurs brassards. L'ambiance promettait d'être formelle. Après la réunion il y aurait un grand rassemblement de toutes les divisions sur la grande place pour des festivités. Orihime finit de nouer son obi autour de sa taille et releva une partie de ses cheveux en chignon assez lâche. Rukia entra à ce moment et lui sourit.

- Orihime ! Tu es vraiment jolie dans cette tenue.

- merci Rukia. Tu sais où sont les autres ?

- Chacun est retourné dans ses quartiers. Sauf les Vizards et Ichigo qui sont ici. Ils attendent dans le jardin. Tu ne les entends pas ?

Les cris d'Hiyori et de Hirako dérangeaient la tranquillité des jardins. Elles rejoignirent Ukitake qui était tout sourire devant les pitreries des Vizards. Kensei venait d'ajouter au trouble en hurlant aux autres de se taire.

- Quelle vitalité ! Sourit Ukitake en les voyant arriver toutes les deux. Venez partager avec Kurosaki et moi un thé. Nous pourrons nous rendre à la réunion ensemble.

- Merci ! Déclara Orihime en acceptant le gobelet qu'il lui tendait.

Kurosaki semblait détendu et Rukia lui sourit. Elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi sans rage au ventre. Ukitake les observa du coin de l'oeil. Le noble Kuchiki pourrait bien être contre leur relation tout au long de sa vie, c'était déjà trop tard. Leurs destins étaient liées d'une manière inextricable.

- Ukitake-sama, l'interpella Orihime. Vous savez pourquoi nous avons tous été convoqués ?

- Oui, jeune Inoue. Et vous le saurez bientôt. Nous aurons plusieurs choses à aborder dans cette réunion à laquelle participeront les Capitaines, les Vice-Capitaines, les Vizards, Ichigo et vous-mêmes. C'est très rare et c'est un réel privilège qui vous est offert.

- Ah.

Elle semblait troublée. Il hésitait à ajouter qu'il manquait encore une personne à la liste qu'il avait donné.

- Capitaine, en savez-vous plus sur ce qui a été dérobé dans la douzième ? Lui demanda Rukia.

- Non. Les capitaines Soi Fon et Kenpachi et leurs divisions sont toujours sur l'enquête. Je pense que je peux déjà vous le dire car le sujet sera abordé lors de la réunion. Il semblerait que des Arrancars et des Espadas ramenés par Kurotsuchi après la bataille de Karakura aient disparu.

- Comment ? S'exclama Ichigo. Ulquiorra n'était pas le seul qu'il ait ramené à la vie ?

- Visiblement non. Nous en savons très peu en fait. Il n'a pas été très loquace sur le sujet.

- Il est cinglé ! Sérieux, vous devriez l'enfermer à double tour ! Grogna Ichigo.

- C'est certain, il est assez particulier. Mais il fait également un travail remarquable. Et nous a déjà solutionné de nombreux problèmes.

Ichigo se renfrognait et regarda au-dehors.

- Vous avez déjà fait le compte entre ceux qu'il crée et ceux qu'il solutionne ?

- Non pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas le but. Il a sa place parmi nous ...

- Tss ... Capitaine Ukitake, vous êtes vraiment trop bon.

- Ukitake-sama, reprit Orihime. Savez-vous quels étaient les Arrancars et les Espadas retenus là-bas ?

- Non pour les Arrancars, mais Ulquiorra Schiffer nous a indiqué quels Espadas étaient là ... les numéros un, trois, cinq et six. Autant dire, sur toute l'Espada, cinq des six plus puissants sont revenus à la vie.

Orihime parut effrayée, Rukia baissa la tête et Ichigo se releva d'un bond.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on nous a convoqué. Qui a pu les enlever des quartiers de la douzième ?

- C'est plus grave encore, je le crains ... Plus personne ne les retrouve dans le Sereitei. Nous craignons qu'ils soient déjà au Hueco Mundo.

- Alors ça recommence ? Murmura Orihime en serrant ses poings sur ses genoux. Il nous faudra encore les combattre.

- Orihime ...

Rukia n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle n'imaginait pas ce que la jeune rousse pouvait bien ressentir en ce moment.

- Aizen n'est plus là pour les tenir, Orihime ! Lança ichigo. On leur a déjà botté les fesses, on les battra à nouveau. C'est tout.

- Oui mais cela veut dire encore des combats, encore des blessés, encore des morts ! Excusez-moi ...

Elle les quitta en sortant en trombe, les yeux embués.

- Orihime ! L'appela Ichigo en voulant la suivre.

- Kurosaki !

Ukitake lui posa la main sur le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Elle est sous le choc et a besoin de quelques minutes seule pour appréhender tout ceci. Les évènements se bousculent et une personne avec ses qualités de coeur s'en trouve forcément bouleversée.

- je comprends mais je n'aime pas la voir pleurer.

Rukia suivit des yeux la silhouette d'Orihime et baissa la tête. Elle la comprenait et admirait sa spontanéité. Elle-même devait toujours conserver un recul et une certaine froideur. Elle ne pourrait jamais se permettre réagir comme elle venait de le faire.

O o O o O o O

Orihime courut les yeux embués par les larmes sans réfléchir vers l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. Elle percuta un mur, enfin non quelqu'un puisqu'elle l'entendit parler et fut projetée à terre.

- Aïe !

- c'est quoi ce moucheron ?

- Ken-chan ! C'est la fille aux cheveux rouges !

- Oh désolée Capitaine Kenpachi ! Excusez-moi ...

- Oh Ken-chan ! Elle pleure ... pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Ce n'est rien, désolée ... mais je crois que je me suis perdue ... vous savez où nous sommes ?

- Oui ! Cria la petite Yachiru. On n'est pas loin de la maison de Byakuya.

- Byakuya Kuchiki ? Nous sommes à la sixième ?

- Yo ... Yachiru, accroche-toi, on s'en va ... Faudrait pas que la petite de la deuxième retrouve les Arrancars avant nous ... On pourrait plus s'amuser !

- Oui Ken-chan ! C'est par là, j'en suis sûre !

- Pff ...

Ils disparurent dans un grand souffle de vent et Orihime se retrouva seule devant la porte de la vaste demeure des Kuchiki. Et sur le seuil de celle-ci elle le vit ... Ses yeux émeraude fixés sur elle, la clouant sur place. Il était revêtu de sa tenue de Shinigami tout comme elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête avant de disparaître aussi vite. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de finalement baisser les yeux. Elle sentit un nouveau souffle de vent autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle croisa son regard tout proche.

- Que fais-tu ici, femme ?

La question était directe mais le ton moins froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Il fronça ses sourcils noirs. Il lui releva la tête du bout de l'index et essuya une larme du pouce.

- Qui t'a fait pleurer, femme ?

« Toi ! » faillit-elle hurler. Mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Qui ? Ukitake ? Ichigo ? Les Arrancars ou les Espadas ? Elle-même ?

- Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui ...

Il plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux gris.

- Pourquoi es-tu au Sereitei ? ... Orihime Inoue ...

Les yeux gris d'Orihime s'agrandirent. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son mutisme inhabituel.

- Je ... nous ... la réunion. Finit-elle par balbutier. Nous avons été convoqués pour assister à la réunion qui va bientôt se tenir. Oh non ! Je vais être en retard !

- Nous ?

Elle finit par lui sourire.

- Oui, nous tous ... Kurosaki-kun, tous les Vizards ... et tous les Shinigamis qui étaient à Karakura.

- je vois.

« Kurosaki-kun ». Décidément, l'intonation qu'elle mettait à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait le Shinigami ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée et vit son regard se voiler légèrement.

- Pourquoi as-tu disparu ... sans un mot ? Demanda-t-elle.

- ...

Elle s'en serait doutée. Pas un mot, pas une explication. Exactement comme Rangiku le lui avait dit. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui faisait plaisir mais elle s'en contenterait. Elle finit par lui sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave ... tu me le diras un jour ou pas. Je dois y aller, je ne voudrai pas être en retard.

- nous irons ensemble dans ce cas. Je suis également convoqué.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Oui. Viens maintenant. Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai sont déjà partis. Ils devaient remettre leurs rapports.

Il lui lâcha le menton, remit les mains dans ses poches et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Elle vit les deux Zanpakutos à sa taille. Celui des Shinigamis était à présent à sa droite, comme s'il le maniait plus souvent que Murcielago. Ils cheminèrent en silence côte à côte et arrivèrent près des quartiers de la première division.

- j'ai appris pour les autres Espadas et les Arrancars.

- c'est regrettable.

- Tu les as vu ?

- j'ai vu Grimmjow, cela m'a suffit.

Elle s'arrêta l'obligeant à se retourner vers elle. Il voyait la crainte dans son regard.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. J'ai peur de cette nouvelle guerre qui arrive. Il y aura à nouveau des blessés ... des morts ...

- C'est inévitable.

La constatation lapidaire lui fit mal. Plus que ça elle avait peur pour ses amis, pour Kurosaki-kun qui se jetterait inévitablement à corps perdu dans cette bataille. Et pour lui ...

- Que vas-tu faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- ...

Silence. A nouveau. Quel rôle tiendrait-il dans cette nouvelle bataille ? Irait-il rejoindre ses anciens collègues ? Se battrait-il contre les Shinigamis ? Contre Ichigo ? Contre elle ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les dents. Il leva à nouveau son menton vers son visage et l'approcha du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa bouche.

- Personne ne te fera de mal ... Femme.

- Je ...

Il effleura ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner d'elle.

- Il est temps ...

O o O o O o O

Ils franchirent ensemble le seuil de la première division mais Ulquiorra s'arrêta là.

- La salle de réunion est là-bas. Précisa Orihime pensant qu'il hésitait sur le chemin à prendre.

Byakuya et Ukitake ouvrirent une porte à double battants juste à côté d'eux.

- il y a une première réunion à laquelle je dois assister. Déclara-t-il simplement. Je vous rejoins ensuite.

- Ulquiorra ...

Elle tendit une main vers lui avant de la laisser retomber mollement à côté de sa cuisse et de se détourner.

- Femme !

Elle se retourna et le vit la saluer d'un signe de la tête, plongeant son regard en elle. Un regard d'une profondeur indescriptible ...

- nous nous voyons à la réunion ... Orihime Inoue ...

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux encore embués et hocha simplement la tête avant de partir rejoindre Ichigo qui était apparu au fond du couloir. Ichigo lança à Ulquiorra le regard le plus froid et afficha le visage le plus fermé qu'il lui ait adressé jusqu'alors avant de passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune femme et de l'entraîner avec lui.

- C'est un bon garçon ! Fit Ukitake en souriant. Parfois il se rend juste plus méchant qu'il ne l'est en réalité ... je crois qu'il est au moins aussi protecteur que vous Kuchiki.

Il ne récolta qu'un regard froid du Capitaine et un regard indifférent de l'Espada.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Fit Kyoraku en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. La réunion promet d'être amusante.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la petite salle et refermèrent les portes. Le Capitaine-Commandant les attendait derrière un bureau. Les trois capitaines le rejoignirent et firent face à Ulquiorra, toujours les mains dans les poches. Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux.

- As-tu pris ta décision, Shinigami Schiffer ?

- Oui. Elle était prise depuis le début. Depuis que j'ai revêtu cette tenue.

Yamamoto sourit mais poursuivit.

- Bien. Concernant ta position vis-à-vis des Arrancars et des Espadas fuyards ?

- Je ferai ce qui doit être fait au moment où cela doit être fait.

- ta réponse ne situe pas très bien ta position.

- je n'en ai pas d'autre à vous donner. Il faudra vous en contenter.

- Bien. Qu'en pensez-vous Capitaines ?

- ça me va ! Répondit Kyoraku.

- je suis d'accord. Acquiesça Ukitake.

Byakuya se contenta de hocher la tête et Yamamoto reprit.

Comment cela se passe avec ton nouveau Zanpakuto ?

- Je commence à le comprendre. Mais il me faudra plus de temps qu'avec Murcielago. Reconnut-il en toute franchise.

Ce fut Ukitake qui prit la parole.

- C'est normal. Murcielago fait parti de toi alors que ton Zanpakuto est un être à part entière. En revanche, nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps. Nous aurons besoin de tous les shinigamis opérationnels pour les troubles à venir. Tu dois apprendre plus vite. Pour ta propre sécurité et celle des personnes que tu souhaiteras protéger.

Ulquiorra fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Qui ?

- Tu le sais déjà ...

Yamamoto ne s'attarda pas sur les propos de son ancien élève et se leva avec toute la dignité de son rang.

- Shinigami Schiffer, Capitaines Kuchiki, Kyoraku et Ukitake, il est temps de nous rendre à la salle du Conseil. Nous avons encore à faire aujourd'hui.

O o O o O o O

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Capitaines étaient alignés en deux colonnes, leurs vice-capitaines respectifs derrière eux. Ils portaient tous leurs brassards. Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Urahara et les Vizards se tenaient debout au fond de la salle. Yamamoto présidait la séance.

- Ne perdons pas de temps. La réunion est ouverte. Elle consistera à compléter les plus hauts gradés du Gotei 13. Une liste a été préparée et signée par six capitaines, dont moi-même. Je sais que les choses peuvent paraître précipitées, que l'intégralité des nommés ne fera pas l'unanimité mais nous n'avons guère le choix. La méthode n'est pas la plus habituelle et la participation de tous, dont des humains, un Arrancar ou des Vizards est exceptionnelle. Les circonstances l'exigent et je souhaite que chacun d'entre vous garde cela à l'esprit.

Il se tut après cette entrée en matière et observa l'ensemble des participants. La surprise, la curiosité ou la désapprobation apparaissaient sur certains visages mais aucun ne pipa mot.

- Avant tout, je tiens à remercier les Vizards d'être présents malgré le lourd passif qui les a exilé loin de la Soul Society. Nous ne pourrons réparer le mal qui a été fait.

Les Vizard se regardèrent et firent un geste du menton à Shinji Hirako.

- C'est vieux tout ça, au moins autant que vous Yamamoto, déclara celui-ci. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est oublié mais le temps a passé.

Yamamoto haussa les sourcils avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- Bien. Nous allons nommer trois capitaines et deux vice-capitaines. Nous commencerons par les cinquième et neuvième divisions. Capitaine Ukitake, je vous prie de commencer par la cinquième division.

Ukitake sortit du rang et s'avança vers lui pour se poster à côté de Yamamoto. Il commença par expliquer les procédures habituelles de nomination, ce qui avait été décidé, les raisons qui poussaient aux mesures exceptionnelles et donna les noms des six capitaines signataires.

Ichigo bailla et Rukia lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Orihime sourit à leurs pitreries. Ulquiorra resta de marbre et écouta attentivement les procédures en vigueur dans la Soul Society.

- Concernant la cinquième division, nous proposons à l'ensemble des membres du Gotei en tant que Capitaine, Shinji Hirako, Vizard de son état actuel et ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième division, avant Aizen Sosuke.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hirako qui grimaça.

- eh bien, eh bien ... vous n'avez donc personne de mieux dans vos murs pour recourir aux Capitaines retraités ? Ou bien est-ce une manière de boucler la boucle, de vous excuser et d'effacer le passé ?

Néanmoins, il s'avança vers Yamamoto et s'arrêta devant lui.

- Hirako ! Le houspilla Ukitake.

- ce serait dommage de se priver de sa présence ! Sourit Koryaku. Quand je pense à certaines de nos soirées ... pff ...

« Capitaine pochtron » Purent-ils tous entendre dans un murmure porté par Lisa et Nanao.

Un coup de canne frappé au sol les remit tous dans le coeur du débat.

- Shinji Hirako ! L'interpella Yamamoto. Seriez-vous d'accord pour reprendre votre poste ?

Hirako observa chacun des Vizards qui firent un discret hochement de la tête, puis chacun des Capitaines. Il tomba aussi sur la jeune vice-capitaine d'Aizen, Momo Hinamori qui retenait visiblement ses larmes et ses tremblements tout en fixant obstinément le sol. Il se frotta le nez de l'index et se retourna vers Yamamoto.

- ok ... ça pourrait être drôle finalement ... mais il vous manque encore trois accords ...

- nous le savons. Capitaines ! Donnez votre accord officiellement, l'un après l'autre. Ou ne dites rien. Capitaine Soi Fon ?

- Oui.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Le jeune capitaine serrait le poing. Il semblait fulminer derrière son masque impassible. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Oui.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ?

- ok.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

- Oui.

Les deux derniers avaient au préalable jeté un regard de biais au capitaine Kuchiki avant de répondre. Ukitake eut un sourire et prit l'un des haoris pliés sur une table devant lui. Il le déplia et le présenta à Yamamoto et Hirako.

- L'ensemble des capitaines présents vote pour votre nomination. Bienvenue parmi nous, capitaine de la cinquième division Shinji Hirako.

Ukitake lui présenta le haori qu'il revêtit. Hirako se regarda sous toutes les coutures et salua les Vizards.

- dis Hiyori ! Tu crois que je devrais me laisser à nouveau pousser les cheveux ?

- crétin ! On est en pleine réunion ! Tu peux pas être sérieux ?

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Fit Urahara. J'ai l'impression de faire un bond dans le temps !

Il reçut un coup de pied magistral d'Hiyori en plein dans le visage devant le regard incrédule des capitaines actuels et amusés des capitaines qui étaient déjà nommés cent dix ans auparavant. Ulquiorra arqua un sourcil vaguement irrité. Là, il avait clairement l'impression de se retrouver au Hueco Mundo.

- Là t'y es en arrière ! Pour de bon !

Un coup de canne interrompit les festivités.

- Silence ! Vous aurez le temps de vous amuser après la réunion ! Capitaine Hirako, prenez place dans le rang. Capitaine Ukitake, reprenons. Pour la neuvième division ...

- Concernant la neuvième division, nous proposons à l'ensemble des membres du Gotei en tant que Capitaine, Mugumura Kensei, Vizard de son état actuel et ancien Capitaine de la Neuvième division, avant Tosen Kaname.

Ukitake avait repris le même laïus et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mugumura qui ferma les yeux un instant avant d'acquiescer et d'avancer vers Yamamoto.

- Mugumura Kensei ! L'interpella Yamamoto. Seriez-vous d'accord pour reprendre votre poste ?

- Oui, Capitaine-Commandant. Répondit-il d'une voix forte.

Capitaines ! Donnez votre accord officiellement, l'un après l'autre. Ou ne dites rien. Capitaine Soi Fon ?

- Oui.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

- Oui.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ?

- ok.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

- Oui.

Visiblement Mugumura faisait plus l'unanimité que Hirako. Même si Kenpachi et Kurotsuchi semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Ukitake, imperturbable finissait la cérémonie.

- L'ensemble des capitaines présents vote pour votre nomination. Bienvenue parmi nous, capitaine de la neuvième division Mugumura Kensei.

Il lui présenta le haori qu'il revêtit. Il observa les manches et les retroussa avant d'incliner la tête vers Yamamoto et de marcher vers sa place. Il s'arrêta devant Hisagi qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de respect et d'admiration.

- Tu as le même regard que ce soir là. Lui lança Mugumura avant de se placer devant lui.

- Bien ! Approuva Yamamoto. Capitaine Ukitake, poursuivons avec le capitaine de la troisième division.

- Concernant la troisième division, nous proposons à l'ensemble des membres du Gotei en tant que Capitaine, l'actuel vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, Shuhei Hisagi. Nous reconnaissons par cette proposition le travail effectué au sein de sa division en reprenant à sa charge les missions de Capitaine et de vice-capitaine. Il remplacera Gin Ichimaru.

La surprise se lut sur tous les visages et surtout sur celui de l'intéressé vers qui tous se tournèrent. Muguruma se tourna vers lui et lui tendit sa main.

- Dommage. Notre collaboration aura été vraiment trop courte.

- Mais ... je ...

Hisagi en balbutiait. Lui, Capitaine ? Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait y croire.

- Hisagi ! L'appela Ukitake. Peux-tu approcher ?

Il sortit du rang et s'avança vers Yamamoto et Ukitake comme un automate. Un silence inhabituel s'était abattu sur toute la salle du conseil. Ukitake dévisagea tous les visages et y lut une réelle approbation. Le système du Gotei 13 était basé sur la méritocratie sauf pour quelques places réservées aux familles de la noblesse. Hisagi s'arrêta devant lui et Yamamoto. Lui d'ordinaire si posé, si calme et sûr de lui avait l'air un peu perdu. Les évènements se précipitaient. En temps normal, il lui aurait encore fallu des années avant d'arriver à un tel poste.

- Shuhei Hisagi ! L'interpella Yamamoto. Seriez-vous d'accord pour occuper la fonction de capitaine de la troisième division ?

Hisagi le regarda d'abord avec la même hésitation qu'il affichait depuis l'annonce puis croisant le regard ferme de Mugumura se reprit.

- Oui, Capitaine-Commandant. Répondit-il avec respect.

- Capitaines ! Donnez votre accord officiellement, l'un après l'autre. Ou ne dites rien. Capitaine Soi Fon ?

- Oui.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

- Oui.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ?

- ok.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

- Oui.

Aucun n'avait hésité une seconde. Ukitake sourit et se tourna vers Shuhei droit comme un I. Yamamoto se chargea personnellement de finir la cérémonie. Il tendit sa canne à Ukitake et se saisit du dernier haori.

- L'ensemble des capitaines présents vote pour votre nomination. Bienvenue parmi nous, capitaine de la troisième division Shuhei Hisagi. Veuillez me rendre votre badge de Vice-capitaine de la neuvième division.

Shuhei le défit mécaniquement et au moment de le lui rendre il se retourna et regarda tous les vice-capitaines l'un après l'autre. Son regard croisa celui d'Ichigo qui eut un sourire en coin et lui fit le signe V de la victoire. Puis il croisa celui, impénétrable, de Rangiku avant de revenir sur Yamamoto. Il lui tendit le badge que Yamamoto tendit lui-même à Ukitake.

Yamamoto lui présenta ensuite le haori qu'il revêtit. Ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il l'eut sur les épaules ce n'était pas le poids d'un simple vêtement mais celui de toute une charge, d'une somme de responsabilités et de devoirs. C'était aussi une immense fierté et un aboutissement. Ukitake lui sourit comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- c'est vrai. C'est tout cela à la fois. Confirma le capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Mais nous savons que tu seras à la hauteur.

Hisagi s'inclina devant lui et le Capitaine-Commandant.

- je ne vous décevrais pas. Je le jure sur mon honneur.

- je compte sur vous, Capitaine Hisagi. Appuya Yamamoto avant de se tourner vers Koryaku. Je vous laisse poursuivre pour les vice-capitaines.

- Oui.

Hisagi, revêtu de son haori se dirigea vers sa place de capitaine de la troisième et se retrouva face à Kira qui lui adressa un sourire sincère.

- C'est mérité, murmura celui-ci.

- merci.

Il se tourna et le fait de se retrouver en première ligne lui fit une impression étrange. Il coula un regard vers le fond de la salle, vers Matsumoto qui gardait le regard fixé sur le dos de son propre capitaine. Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Etait-ce le fait qu'il ait remplacé Gin Ichimaru ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question.

- Nous allons procéder à la nomination ou à la confirmation des vice-capitaines déjà en poste. Annonça Yamamoto. Pour les troisième et cinquième divisions, nous allons demander aux vice-capitaines en place s'il souhaitent poursuivre leur tâche au sein de ces deux divisions. Capitaine Koryaku, poursuivez ...

- Oui.

Kyoraku, pour une fois très sérieux, s'avança vers Hisagi et Kira.

- Vice-capitaine Kira Izuru, avancez vers moi je vous prie.

Ce dernier s'avança devant lui et Kyoraku lui ôta le brassard de vice-capitaine dans un geste presque cérémonieux. Il entendit Kenpachi bailler peu discrètement et Kurotsuchi soupirer assez bruyamment.

- Capitaine Shuhei Hisagi, êtes-vous prêt à confirmer le vice-capitaine Kira Izuru, ayant déjà servi sous les ordres du capitaine Gin Ichimaru, dans ses fonctions ?

- Oui.

Il lui tendit le brassard que Hisagi prit avant de se tourner ver Kira. Shuhei reprit les termes que Tosen Kaname avait utilisé le jour où il l'avait nommé à son poste, quelques années plus tôt.

- Kira Izuru, acceptes-tu de rester au sein de la troisième division et d'être mon Vice-Capitaine ?

- Oui.

Shuhei esquissa un sourire puis reprit son sérieux et noua lui-même le brassard sur le bras de son ami. Le geste était symbolique mais liait les deux hommes. Kyoryaku ne se gêna pas pour sourire franchement avant de se tourner vers Hirako et Hinamoro. L'ambiance était plus tendue de ce côté, surtout de la part de la jeune femme qui se tordait les mains nerveusement.

- Vice-capitaine Momo Hinamori, avancez vers moi je vous prie.

Elle avança au ralenti et mit instinctivement la main sur son brassard, comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de l'enlever. Finalement, elle le laissa faire. Hitsugaya avait à nouveau le poing serré. Kyoryaku se retourna vers Shinji.

- Capitaine Shinji Hirako, êtes-vous prêt à confirmer le vice-capitaine Momo Hinamori, ayant déjà servi sous les ordres du capitaine Aizen Sosuke, dans ses fonctions ?

- Oui ... à une condition !

Hirako avait son habituel sourire qui irritait tant Hyaori. Kyoraku soupira et haussa les épaules.

- je m'en serai douté ! Tu n'as donc pas changé ?

- ç'aurait été dommage.

- il n'y a pas de conditions dans cette cérémonie ! Fit Yamamoto d'une voix ferme.

- je crois que vous ferez exception, Capitaine-Commandant. Après tout, c'est vous qui me rappelez, j'ai bien le droit de mettre mon grain de sel ...

Yamamoto grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de hocher finalement la tête.

- Bien. Mais faites court.

Shinji se tourna vers Hinamori et la força du bout des doigts à lever la tête vers lui.

- j'accepte que tu deviennes mon vice-capitaine à condition que tu me promettes de ne pas oublier la proximité que tu as eu avec mon prédécesseur, ni la fierté que tu éprouvais à travailler avec lui.

- Shinji ! S'exclama Hyaori effarée, comme certains autres présents dans la pièce.

Ce dernier ne se laissa pas interrompre et plongea son regard intelligent dans celui de la jeune femme qui était sous le choc de ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il lui demander cela alors que tous les autres considéraient Aizen comme un traître ? Il lui demandait purement et simplement de ne pas oublier la meilleure partie de son ancien capitaine pour lequel elle avait encore aujourd'hui une admiration sans bornes. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- vous me détesterez, murmura-t-elle. Comment pourriez-vous me voir tous les jours, alors que je ne supporte pas l'idée que vous le remplaciez et qu'il a fait de vous ce que vous êtes ?

Shinji haussa les épaules.

- on s'en accommodera. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes restée dans cette division et que malgré l'absence de son capitaine, elle ne s'est pas écroulée. C'est suffisant pour moi. Vous verrez vite, jeune fille, que je suis un grand fainéant et que vous continuerez sur le même rythme. Alors, ça vous tente ?

Hinamori cligna des yeux ne sachant même pas quoi répondre ... en fait, ne pouvant surtout pas répondre par la négative. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

- je peux poursuivre ? Demanda Kyoraku.

- si ça t'amuse ! La messe est dite. Je lui ai demandé, elle a accepté. Que veux-tu de plus ?

- un peu de sérieux ! Gronda Yamamoto. Kyoraku !

- ok, Yama-jii. Le brassard, Shinji ...

- ah oui, le truc moche. Sur une aussi jolie fille que toi, c'est du gâchis.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Shinji prit le brassard et le noua avec un joli flot sur le bras de la jeune vice-capitaine. Hinamori toucha le flot du bout des doigts, extrêmement troublée.

- voilà, tout le monde est content ? Tu peux passer aux suivants sinon on n'en sortira pas.

Kyoraku éclata de rire avant de reprendre devant le regard consterné d'Ukitake et le coup de canne de Yamamoto.

- bien, bien.

Il se dirigea vers son ami de longue date et se racla la gorge.

- Capitaine Ukitake, êtes-vous prêt à nommer votre nouveau vice-capitaine

- Oui.

Ukitake sortit du rang et accepta le brassard qu'il lui tendait. Il alla vers le fond de la salle et s'arrêta devant Ichigo et Rukia qui leva les yeux vers lui.

- Rukia Kuchiki, acceptez-vous d'être promu au sein de la treizième division et d'accéder au rang de vice-capitaine ?

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Ichigo vit une myriade d'émotions diverses passer dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il vit aussi le regard rapide qu'elle adressa à son demi-frère, cherchant sans doute son approbation silencieuse. Celui-ci la lui donna en baissant imperceptiblement la tête et en fermant les yeux. Ichigo donna un coup de coude dans le dos de Rukia l'obligeant à s'avancer vers Ukitake.

- t'as perdu ta langue, Kuchiki ?

- arrête, idiot ! Fit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. C'est pas le moment de rire. Capitaine Ukitake, je ...

- Tu es la mieux placée pour occuper ce poste qui te revient de droit par ton travail et ton rôle actif dans la protection du Sereitei.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

- j'accepte Capitaine. Je suis très honorée de cette faveur.

- ce n'est pas une faveur, c'est un rôle clé au sein d'une division et une lourde charge. Expliqua Ukitake en nouant le brassard sur son bras. J'ajoute que cela fait longtemps que j'attends de remplacer Kaien. Et que cela ne pouvait être que par toi.

Ils eurent un échange silencieux qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre avant de reprendre leurs places dans le rang, Rukia pour la première fois derrière Ukitake. Ichigo ressentait une grande fierté et était heureux pour elle. Orihime, les mains jointes et les yeux humides, était aux anges. Kyoraku soupira et se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui pencha la tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Shinigami Ulquiorra Schiffer, voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

Kenpachi sembla se réveiller tout comme Kurotsuchi qui se curait les ongles depuis un moment. Hitsugaya ouvrit ses grand yeux n'osant croire à la suite des évènements qui allait arriver. Kyoraku, Ulquiorra sur ses talons, se planta devant Muguruma qui restait de marbre.

- Capitaine Muguruma, vous nous excuserez mais nous avons choisi votre vice-capitaine. Vous aurez toutefois le droit de refuser notre choix. Cependant, nous insistons sur le fait que dans les circonstances actuelles, ce choix nous paraît être le plus judicieux.

- je comprends. Répondit le capitaine en jaugeant Ulquiorra du regard. Avant de réciter votre laïus, je voudrai lui poser deux questions. Etais-tu un Espada, l'Espada numéro quatre qui a été vaincu par Kurosaki ?

- Oui.

- As-tu été loyal jusqu'au bout envers ton supérieur ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Cela me suffit. Je ressens ta puissance même si elle semble scellée. Pour le reste, nous en parlerons en privé. Vous pouvez procéder Capitaine Kyoraku.

- Capitaine Muguruma Kensei, êtes-vous prêt à accepter le shinigami Ulquiorra Schiffer comme vice-capitaine ?

- Oui.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, acceptes-tu de devenir vice-capitaine de la neuvième division ?

- Oui.

La réponse fut si prompte que tous furent surpris. Ulquiorra n'était pas du genre à tergiverser mais là, c'était carrément étonnant. Il ferma les yeux et sortit sa main de sa poche avant de tendre son bras vers son futur capitaine qui noua le brassard que lui avait tendu Kyorakyu. Ulquiorra rouvrit les yeux et fixa le brassard quelques secondes avant de se tourner face à Yamamoto.

- je vois que vous aviez vraiment tout prévu. Je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir.

- J'y compte bien, Vice-capitaine Schiffer. Entrez dans le rang à présent. Dorénavant, vous êtes définitivement associé à la protection du Sereitei. C'est l'une des missions principales de la neuvième division.

Les lèvres d'Ulquiorra s'incurvèrent en un sourire ironique. La première partie était terminée et il était mat.

O o O o O o O


	20. Chapter 20

_alors tout d'abord merci à tous pour me suivre ... je répondrais à chacun de vous dans un prochain chapitre. _

_j'espère que vous apprécierez d'avantage ce chapitre que le précédent, qui était plus un chapitre de transition avec un formalisme allant de pair avec les nominations. C'est clair que ce n'était pas le chapitre qui vous a emballé le plus, mais rassurez-vous, c'était la même chose pour l'auteur._

_Alors pour ce chapitre ... il y a juste un petit lemon vers la fin; vous êtes prévenus. Fermez les yeux si vous ne souhaitez pas le voir ... ou que vous n'avez pas l'âge ... lol_

_bonne lecture à tous._

_ OoOoOoO  
><em>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 20 : une soirée qui chante ...**

- Pourquoi je dois mettre un truc pareil ! Ça pèse des tonnes ! J'arrive pas à bouger ...

- tais-toi idiot ! Hurla Rukia sans se retourner et en donnant un grand coup sur la tête rousse d'Ichigo. Nous allons à la fête et devons être conforme à ce que l'on attend de la famille Kuchiki !

- tss ...

Ichigo soupira avec humeur, les bras levés, tout en laissant un serviteur finir d'enrouler les mètres de soie autour de lui dans un ballet incessant aux gestes d'une précision inouïe.

- tu loges chez les Kuchiki. Tu dois te plier aux règles de la demeure. Le sermonna-t-elle encore sur un ton des plus sérieux.

Elle-même n'avait qu'un simple kimono dans les tons noirs et blancs, rebrodé de flocons de neige argentés.

- tu peux bouger toi au moins ! Pourquoi on m'emballe comme un paquet cadeau et pas toi ! Finit-il sur un ton geignard alors que le serviteur zélé finissait de nouer son obi.

- je suis nouvellement nommée au rang de vice-capitaine de la treizième division. Pour tenir ce rang et porter mon brassard ce soir, un simple kimono de cérémonie suffit. Un vêtement trop riche serait considéré comme un manquement à l'honneur et à l'humilité que doivent représenter les Schinigamis.

- Pff ... humilité ? Pourquoi aucun commandant hormis Ukitake ne semble correspondre à ce mot là ?

- Ferme-la ! Cria-t-elle.

- J'ai terminé. Annonça le serviteur d'une voix excessivement calme et déférente. Je vous quitte.

Rukia le remercia et se retourna enfin vers Ichigo. Elle bafouilla et eut le rose aux joues. Bien que renfrogné, Ichigo se tenait très droit en raison des mètres de tissus qui le lui imposaient. La soie d'un noir profond, rebrodé de fleurs de lotus blanc et bleu ainsi que de phénix rouges et orangés. L'eau et le feu sur un fond sombre, c'était sans doute le symbole de cette tenue. Le serviteur lui avait dit que Byakuya avait personnellement choisi cette tenue tout comme celle d'Orihime qui se faisait vêtir à l'étage.

- I... Ichigo ... murmura-t-elle incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce fut.

- Hey Rukia ... ce n'est que moi ...

Elle s'approcha et toucha la soie du bout des doigts, laissant couler l'obi d'une couleur rouge vif rehaussé d'orangé entre ses doigts fins.

- Tu es très beau. Souffla-t-elle, juste avant de se plaquer la main sur la main comme si elle venait de dire une énormité. Ichigo lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Ben oui ! C'est seulement maintenant que tu le vois !

Le charme était rompu.

- Idiot !

- Oh Ichigo ...

La voix d'Orihime les interrompit et ils la découvrirent sur le seuil de la porte coulissante. Elle portait le même type de kimono très complexe, dans un ton gris perle, rebrodé de branches et fleurs de cerisier allant du blanc à différents tons de rose, du plus pâle au plus foncé. Son obi d'un rose pâle était rebrodé de gris et de rose très foncé, presque pourpre. Le tout d'un bon goût absolu.

Les serviteurs avaient relevé une partie de ses cheveux d'un roux foncé à l'aide de baguettes et barrettes assorties. Ses fleurs de Shushun avaient été fixées sur un pan de son kimono. Byakuya, lui-même dans un kimono aux tons immaculés allant du blanc pur aux bleus pâles. Il portait toujours son haori et son écharpe de chef de clan et tenait la main d'Orihime comme si elle avait été une princesse de haut rang. Ichigo et Rukia en perdirent le fil de leur énième dispute. « Quel beau couple ! » songea Rukia en les voyant avant de se reprendre.

- Orihime ! Fit Ichigo en s'approchant tant bien que mal du couple. Tu es magnifique ... mais tu sais marcher avec ça ? Finit-il dans un murmure.

Elle éclata d'un rire frais et Ichigo lui sourit tout comme Rukia. Cette dernière fut même sûre de voir se dessiner un sourire sur le visage impassible de son frère.

- Il est temps ! Se reprit le Capitaine. Ulquiorra Schiffer va nous rejoindre et nous pourrons y aller.

- Je suis là.

La voix impassible surgit de nulle part à leurs côtés. Ichigo, toujours remonté contre l'Arrancar, plissa ses yeux, lui lançant un avertissement silencieux. Ulquiorra avait revêtu un kimono semblable à celui de Rukia, d'un noir aussi profond que celui d'Ichigo et rebrodé d'un vert soutenu, semblable à celui de ses yeux. Son obi était d'un vert émeraude très marqué. Les deux zanpakutos étaient toujours à sa ceinture et bien en vue sur son biceps gauche, le brassard de vice-capitaine qui jurait avec la beauté de la soie.

Ulquiorra posa ses yeux sur Orihime et ils le virent la détailler des pieds à la tête avant de la fixer d'un regard intense. Byakuya sentit les doigts de la jeune femme trembler sur sa main. Pour un peu, il se serait sentit de trop. Il tendit la main de la jeune femme à Ulquiorra et prit la tête de leur groupe.

- Nous allons finir par arriver les derniers, ce qui est inacceptable de la part de la famille Kuchiki.

Il s'éloigna dans un claquement de tissus soyeux. Rukia et Ichigo les suivirent et Ulquiorra entraîna Orihime avec lui. Il serra ses doigts dans ses siens bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Orihime se retourna vers lui.

- Ulquiorra ?

- ...

- tu es fâché ?

- ...

Elle se tut face à son mutisme, ne sachant comment l'interpréter.

OoOoOoO

La fête avait déjà commencé mais il manquait encore de nombreux capitaines. Byakuya se dirigea directement vers le groupe des Capitaines, formé de Yamamoto et son fidèle lieutenant, Unohana, Kyoraku, Komamura et Ukitake. Ils avaient tous revêtu des kimonos aux couleurs plus ou moins vives au dessous de leurs haoris. Rukia vit Renji avec Kira, Hinamori et Matsumoto.

- Oh Renji !

Elle entraîna les autres à sa suite et Renji fut sous le charme en la voyant si belle puis hilare en voyant Ichigo, engoncé dans ses vêtements.

- Eh Kurosaki ! Tu es tombé dans un panier à linge et tu as perdu contre lui ?

- Je vais te tuer si tu ne la fermes pas !

- Renji, ce n'est pas gentil. C'est mon frère qui lui a choisi cette tenue !

- Il doit vraiment lui en vouloir alors !

Matsumoto éclata de rire. Kira et Hinamori sourirent de concert. Ichigo se détendit. Rukia et Orihime se mêlèrent à la bonne humeur générale. L'ambiance était gaie et détendue. Ulquiorra les observa tous sans vraiment comprendre. Une guerre se préparait quelque part, sans doute au Hueco Mundo et au lieu de planifier les attaques, les défenses ils buvaient, riaient de bon coeur, plaisantaient ou dansaient.

- Hey relax, Cuarta Espada.

Il se retourna et vit Shinji arriver avec son haori à la tête des Vizards, dont son futur capitaine qui le dévisageait avec insistance.

- Je ne suis plus un Espada, vous devriez le savoir. Vous étiez présent, Capitaine Hirako.

Shinji fit une drôle de grimace.

- Espada tu étais, Espada tu resteras ... avec ou sans costume de Shinigami, avec ou sans Murcielago.

- Comme tu es resté Shinigami.

- Hé ... je crois que j'aurai du mal à avoir le dernier mot avec toi ! Bah ... alors tu voulais savoir pourquoi ils font ça ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas.

- je vais t'expliquer comment fonctionne l'espèce des Shinigamis. Ils ont peur de la mort au moins autant que les humains même s'ils donneront sans hésiter leurs vies lors des batailles à venir. Mais afin de se consacrer entièrement aux combats à venir et ne rien regretter, ils se lâchent avant ce type d'épreuve. Ces moments renforcent aussi les liens dans les groupes ... dans les divisions ou entre amis.

- j'imagine mal certains de vos capitaines réagir ainsi. Nota Ulquiorra en regardant ostensiblement Byakuya et Yamamoto.

Shinji soupira et haussa les épaules.

- j'ai pas dit que l'espèce des Shinigamis était formée tout entière sur le même moule. Il y a toujours des exceptions mais si tu considères l'ensemble, tu verras que je ne mens pas. Bah, après tout, fais-toi ta propre opinion.

- Oh Shinji, on y va ! Grogna Hyaori à côté de lui. Laisse ce gars tranquille ! C'est un Arrancar, je déteste les Arrancars ...

- c'est un Shinigami maintenant. Reprit Muguruma.

- et alors ! Je déteste aussi les Shinigamis !

Shinji et les Vizards s'éloignèrent. Muguruma s'approcha d'Ulquiorra et le dévisagea avec hauteur.

- tu devrais te mêler à eux.

- quel intérêt ?

- les comprendre et commencer à les apprécier. C'est nécessaire pour mener des hommes à la bataille sans qu'il n'y en ait un quart qui reste sur place, un quart qui s'enfuit en arrivant et un autre quart qui meurt sur le champs de bataille. Dans le quart qui restera, il s'en trouvera toujours quelques uns pour commencer à jeter le doute dans la tête des autres.

- C'est bien pour cela que je travaillais seul. Et cela me convient bien.

- désolé, Schiffer. Mais à présent, tu es vice-capitaine et tu devras pouvoir mener mes hommes au combat avec sérieux et efficacité. Et dans ma division, il ne saurait être question d'électron libre, fut-il mon vice-capitaine.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu Hisagi s'approcher. Kensei se retourna et fit un sourire en coin.

- ah Capitaine Hisagi. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il vit non sans sourire qu'il avait déjà coupé les manches de son haori de la troisième division. Il avait conservé ses bracelets explosifs et juste revêtu un kimono noir et rouge sous son haori blanc. Hisagi parut embarrassé avant de se reprendre.

- Bien, merci Capitaine. Je voulais savoir quand je devais récupérer mes affaires au sein de la neuvième.

- Dès demain. Mais tu peux résider au sein la troisième dès ce soir. Ce serait même le mieux. Plus tôt tu prendras ton poste là-bas, mieux cela sera pour la division. J'enverrai des hommes de la neuvième avec tes affaires demain et tout ce qui concerne le journal du Sereitei. Nous échangerons des hommes si tu souhaites continuer à travailler avec les mêmes personnes au sein du journal. Ulquiorra pourra prendre ses quartiers dès ce soir. D'autre part, il serait bon de prévoir des entraînements communs. Ainsi j'apprendrais ce que je dois savoir au sujet des forces de la neuvième division et je pourrai t'aider si tu le souhaites pour la troisième.

Hisagi se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore d'avantage. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre toute la mesure de son nouveau rôle mais Kensei avait visiblement déjà réfléchi pour lui. Et son argumentation était bonne. Après tout, il ne faisait que reprendre un poste qu'il avait quitté un siècle auparavant.

- Oui, bonne idée Capitaine Muguruma Kensei.

- ne prends pas ce ton si cérémonieux. Nous sommes entre Capitaines, tu es mon égal à présent Hisagi.

- euh ... oui ...

Hisagi se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- La neuvième division est formée de bons éléments qui ne demandent qu'à être guidés. Ils vous donneront beaucoup si vous savez leur parler et les mener. Tous les dossiers personnels sont à jour mais vous pourrez me demander si vous souhaitez plus d'information.

...

Ulquiorra leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers l'extérieur des murs de la grande cour, le dos très droit, le regard droit devant et les mains dans les poches. Kensei et Hisagi le suivirent des yeux.

- Mes hommes, pardon ... Vos hommes vont avoir du mal avec cet étrange personnage.

- Il n'est pas si étrange que cela. C'est simplement un solitaire. Sans doute Aizen a-t-il su exploiter au mieux cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il me semble qu'il n'avait pas de fraccion à son service. Mais il apprendra et finira par nous comprendre et s'intégrer.

- je souhaite que vous disiez vrai.

- Moi aussi. Je ressens sa puissance malgré les deux sceaux présents sur son Zanpakuto. S'il venait à se retourner contre nous, nous aurions beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser.

Hisagi hocha la tête. Personnellement il aurait souhaité avoir cette puissance et être aussi à l'aise avec celle-ci. La neuvième division se retrouvait avec un Capitaine Vizard et un Vice-Capitaine Espada. Autant dire que le niveau de puissance était à présent comparable à la onzième ou la sixième. Et lui, Capitaine de la troisième n'avait même pas encore atteint le Bankai. Autant dire que celle ci devenait l'une des plus faibles de toutes par sa faute. Il devrait atteindre le Bankai et combattre Kazeshini pour cela. Et cela, il l'appréhendait plus que tout. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à ce Capitaine qu'il respectait tant.

Ulquiorra avait fini par retrouver la troupe hétéroclite formée par les divers lieutenants, Ichigo et Orihime. Celle-ci avait les joues rosies par l'air devenu plus frais et peut-être un verre ou deux. Il la contempla de loin quelques minutes. Elle avait un sourire mutin, un air juvénile et des yeux rieurs qui attiraient bon nombre de regards autre que le sien. Il ressentit un sentiment désagréable, comme un pincement dans sa poitrine.

Il observa mieux ces hommes qui la dévisageaient avec envie. Il aurait voulu les tuer sur place un par un, en leur arrachant les yeux, l'un après l'autre leur causant d'atroces souffrances.

- Eh bien, eh bien ... quel reaitsu négatif en plein milieu d'une fête si amicale ...

La voix amusée d'Urahara caché derrière son éventail le sortit de son scénario macabre. Ulquiorra le regarda l'oeil torve et vit Yoruichi à ses côtés. Aucun des deux n'avaient revêtu de kimono de cérémonie.

- vous ne participez pas aux festivités. Nota-t-il en reprenant son observation du groupe.

- ah non ... je crois que quelque part, notre refus de coopérer ne nous a pas vraiment ouvert les portes.

- vous êtes bien là pourtant. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- oohhh ... mais qu'il est futé, n'est-ce pas Yoruichi ?

- Tss ... arrête de jouer avec lui, il est plus malin que ces jeunes ... dis-lui ou ne lui dis pas, mais partons d'ici.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Yoruichi. Disons que nous faisons des recherches au sein de la douzième, dans certains secteurs récemment cambriolés ...

- Et ?

- et pour le moment pas grand chose. S'il y avait quelque chose, Soi Fon et ses hommes ont certainement déjà fait le ménage. Nous allons nous rendre à la deuxième division.

- je viens avec vous.

- Non, mauvaise idée ... vous venez d'être nommé vice-capitaine et c'est bien la première fois dans l'histoire du Sereitei qu'on nomme un Arrancar à ce poste. Les hommes de la neuvième vont vous observer.

- il est temps, Kisuke. Les rappela à l'ordre Yoruichi avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

- j'arrive ... Pas de bêtises, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, elle est très belle. C'est normal qu'elle les attire ... humaine, douée en soin et très belle. C'est un sacré mélange ... bye ...

Il le laissa planté là avant de rejoindre Yoruichi dans l'ombre. Ulquiorra reprit ses observations et vit Rangiku, visiblement bien alcoolisée s'approcher d'elle et trafiquer quelque chose sur sa tenue. Il vit Kurosaki risquer le saignement de nez et les lieutenants rougir avant de détourner les yeux. La dénommée Matsumoto Rangiku semblait très fière d'elle et finit par s'écarter. Il écarquilla les yeux et jura de faire griller cette femelle sur un bûcher. Elle venait de créer le même décolleté indécent à « sa » femme, comme il l'appelait.

Les soldats qui l'observaient plus tôt avancèrent d'un pas vers elle puis reculèrent de dix dès qu'ils croisèrent le regard vert aux éclats meurtriers. Tout en les fusillant des yeux il avança vers la petite troupe et se planta devant une Orihime, rouge de confusion qui s'adressait à la femelle rousse.

- Oh Rangiku ! Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

- meuh non. Répondit celle-ci d'une voix pâteuse. C'est parfait ! Ils sont si beaux, il faut t'en servir ... regarde, je suis sûre que comme ça tout le monde te remarque ... même ce glaçon qui ...

- Euh, Rangiku. L'interrompit le charitable Kira en voyant Ulquiorra, plus menaçant qu'un bataillon entier de Menos, planté derrière les rousses.

- Quoi, Kira ? Me dis pas qu'elle te fait pas craquer comme ça ...

- Rangiku ... hésita Hinamori. Tu devrais peut-être te ... tourner ?

- Quoi Hinamori ? Tu devrais aussi le faire ... peut-être que le capitaine t'approcherait plus facilement et ... tu es belle comme Orihime ... quoique plus plate ... c'est vrai qu'elle a une poitrine ...

- ferme-la Rangiku ! Lui ordonna Renji en pointant un doigt derrière elle.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle en se retournant avant de pousser un cri de surprise devant un Ulquiorra franchement irrité et très pince sans rire.

- ahhh ! Mais t'es pas bien de me faire peur comme ça, Ulquiorra.

- Silence, femme. Ou je t'arrache la langue.

Il la poussa sans ménagement sur le côté et elle tituba, tombant dans les bras de Kira qui la retint à peine, vu qu'il avait également abusé de la boisson. Il se tint devant Orihime et d'un geste sec tenta de rabattre les deux pans du kimono qui ne cédèrent pas. Dieu sait comment cette harpie s'y était prise, mais elle avait réussi son coup. Orihime bafouilla une vague excuse et rougit d'avantage. Il était furieux et plus encore, furieux d'être furieux et de ne pas prendre toute cette mascarade avec la distance qui conviendrait.

- Reste zen, lieutenant. Tenta Renji. Personne n'a rien vu.

Le regard vert le cloua sur place et lui fit comprendre l'erreur de se lancer dans une explication. De sa main gauche, Ulquiorra desserra son obi et d'un mouvement d'épaules fit tomber le haut de sa tenue dont il recouvrit Orihime avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de sauter vers les toits. Il s'arrêta un instant sous la lune pleine et Ichigo cligna des yeux. Pour un peu il l'aurait vu avec des ailes noires dans le dos et la Lanza del Rampago dans la main. Puis Ulquiorra s'éloigna en sautant de toit en toit.

- Pff ... quel sale caractère !

- Tu abuses, Rangiku ! S'exclama Hinamori.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es saoule. Marmonna Renji. Et crois-moi, fous la paix à l'humaine et à ce type. Il pourrait bien t'arracher la langue pour de bon. Il a un sens de la plaisanterie assez limitée.

- je suis pas saoule ...

- si, tu l'es.

Elle agita un doigt devant son nez comme l'aurait fait une maitresse d'école.

- nan ... je suis que saoule si je bois ... et j'ai encore rien bu ! ...

Kira, une bouteille à la main soupira et se resservit.

- et Shuhei, il est où ? Marmonna-t-elle en lui tendant son verre.

- là-bas, avec les capitaines. J'imagine que nous le verrons moins souvent maintenant.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Hisagi qui discutait avec Kensei et Komamura. Il était de dos et ils voyaient surtout son haori avec le symbole de la troisième division.

- tu le verras tous les jours, toi maintenant ! Remarqua Renji en lui tendant son verre.

Kira sourit un peu bêtement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Oui ... Je pense que je ne pouvais tomber sur meilleur Capitaine.

- Il sera très bien, approuva Hinamori qui n'avait jamais oublié sa première mission dans le monde réel et qui avait scellé leur amitié.

- Oui, tu as de la chance, mon gars ! S'exclama Renji en s'appuyant sur Ichigo et trnquant avec Kira.

Ichigo et Rukia se sentaient un peu exclus de leurs proximités et Matsumoto était étrangement silencieuse. Elle baissa la tête un court instant avant de la lever avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

- Fêtons ça ! Sa nomination !

- je crois que tu as déjà assez bu Rangiku ... soupira Hinamori.

- la nuit fait que commencer ... détends-toi ! Et trinquons !

OoOoOoO

Ulquiorra continuait de sauter de toit en toit jusqu'à se retrouver sur une sorte de plate-forme cernée de hauts piliers, témoins silencieux de nombreux duels. Il s'arrêta enfin mais ne lâcha pas Orihime pour autant.

- Ulquiorra ... osa-t-elle hésitante.

Elle ne put poursuivre. Ulquiorra la serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

- Je ne veux plus te voir ainsi, femme, à moitié nue devant tous ces mâles.

Il exagérait, il le savait mais il allait devenir fou. Elle allait le rendre fou. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, surprise de sa réaction. Il était ... jaloux ?

- Ulquiorra, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas si grave ... et je ... je ne veux aucun autre que toi ...

Sa confession spontanée la fit rougir. Elle voulut enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et cacher son visage dans son cou mais il l'en empêcha. Il ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant. Quelques minutes plus tôt il avait réagi instinctivement. Et à présent, il ne savait pas comment se conduire face à elle.

« je ne veux aucun autre que toi ... » Ces quelques mots avaient fait retomber toute sa colère. Il ne restait qu'une sorte de vide et la désagréable impression de s'être conduit comme un mâle primaire et jaloux, n'obéissant qu'à ses plus bas instincts. Il finit par la reposer au sol mais la garda contre lui, inspirant son parfum, sentant la tiédeur de sa joue contre sa peau froide.

- je ne peux rien te promettre sur cette relation, femme. La seule chose que je puisse promettre c'est d'assurer ta protection.

Il la sentit hocher la tête et déposer un petit baiser sur la base de son cou. Ce léger contact le fit frissonner alors que le fait d'être torse nu au beau milieu de la nuit ne le gênait pas.

- Je comprends. Murmura-t-elle avant de lever la tête vers la lune. Regarde comme la lune est belle. Je me croirai presque revenue au Hueco Mundo, lorsque j'observais cet astre tous les jours ...

- tu étais prisonnière. Ta situation est assez différente.

Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur le bord de la terrasse, laissant ses jambes dans le vide. Le vent jouait dans les plis de son kimono et avec ses cheveux. Perplexe devant son attitude, il s'assit à ses côtés et observa l'astre.

- il y a des similitudes, plus que tu ne pourrais le penser, Ulquiorra.

- je ne comprends pas.

- ce n'est pas grave. Restons un peu ici, si tu veux bien ...

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaules et il acquiesça avant d'entourer ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Ensemble, ils profitèrent de ces instants de calme, sachant que ce seraient peut-être les derniers avant longtemps.

OoOoOoO

La soirée avait fini fort tard dans la nuit et les soldats avait rejoint ou tenté de rejoindre selon leur degré d'alcool les différentes divisions. Hisagi, qui avait rejoint les autres et rapidement rattrapé son handicap de boissons, était rentré avec Kira, bras dessus dessous, frôlant dangereusement les murs de droite à gauche et vice versa.

Kira, déjà en partie dessaoulé, avait presque jeté son Capitaine fraîchement nommé, sur le lit de ses nouveaux appartements et avait insisté pour fermer les fenêtres. Shuhei avait tout autant insisté pour les rouvrir et le blond avait fini par abandonner en haussant les épaules. Il partit sur un fatidique « ne viens pas te plaindre demain ». Se plaindre de quoi ? Hisagi n'avait soit pas entendu soit pas compris la réponse.

Il s'assoupit dans un sommeil lourd et agité, empli de rêves de nominations finissant dans un carnage de sang, provoqué par les Arrancars évadés ou Kazeshini sous sa forme matérialisée. Le rêve prit ensuite une tournure beaucoup plus érotique. La belle Rangiku, objet de tous ses rêves charnels, s'approchait de lui et lui caressait ses épaules, son torse nu d'abord avec ses mains, puis avec sa bouche.

Il s'agitait sous les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Ses caresses expertes réveillaient toutes les fibres de son corps et le faisaient vibrer. Elle jouait de lui comme un virtuose l'aurait fait d'un instrument de musique. Lui-même ne demandait qu'à répondre à son invitation. Il geignit en sentant les doigts de sa belle se faufiler sous son hakama et chercher sa virilité. Les doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe déjà sur le point d'exploser. Son rêve prenait des allures de fantasme pur.

Il garda les yeux obstinément fermés. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la chevelure rousse et il sentit avec émotion les lèvres de Rangiku essaimer une ligne de petits baisers humides sur son ventre dur et descendre de plus en plus bas. Elle desserra son hakama et posa ses lèvres sur son sexe déjà dur.

Il eut un spasme involontaire et gémit. Il ne pourrait tenir longtemps si elle continuait ainsi. Elle fit mieux ... ou pire ... et l'avala tout entier. Il gémit plus fort. Son rêve risquait de réveiller la moitié de ses hommes à ce rythme là. Il devait se réveiller et contrôler un peu mieux ses fantasmes.

Elle continuait ses mouvements plus ou moins lents, plus ou moins rapides et lorsque ce n'était plus sa bouche c'était ses doigts qui prenaient le relais, l'entraînant de plus en plus loin sur le chemin du plaisir. Il voulait se réveiller ... non, il devait se réveiller ... reprendre le contrôle de ses sens en effusion.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux mais le rêve ne disparut pas pour autant. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que le rêve s'était transformé en réalité ... ou plus exactement que la réalité l'avait sorti de ses cauchemars. Il tenta de repousser la tête aux cheveux roux et soyeux mais n'y parvint pas. Et alors que cette seule vision aurait du lui faire reprendre instantanément la raison, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Sans doute avait-il trop longtemps attendu ou espéré ce moment.

- Rangiku ... gémit-il. Arrête, je t'en prie ...

Elle n'arrêta pas. Bien au contraire, elle accéléra ses va-et-viens sur son sexe, ne lui laissant aucun répit, l'emmenant aux portes de la jouissance, aux portes d'un paradis qu'il s'était toujours refusé à franchir avec elle. Il devait se reprendre, impérativement.

Quelque chose clochait ; elle ne s'était jamais offerte ainsi et l'excès de boisson n'expliquait sans doute pas tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils buvaient tous les deux et jamais elle n'avait franchi cette limite avec lui, alors même qu'il savait qu'elle avait déjà fait l'amour avec d'autres. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi cette nuit ? Pourquoi ici ?

Perdu entre ses questions, derniers vestiges de sa conscience encore présente et ses désirs, il ne put anticiper le mouvement de Rangiku. Elle s'était relevée, et le chevauchant avec facilité, guida son sexe en elle et descendit sur lui d'un mouvement sûr. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était nue, qu'elle venait de faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait et que lui-même n'avait absolument rien fait contre.

Bien au contraire, ses hanches étaient remontées vers elle et ils gémirent de concert alors qu'elle reposa sur lui, l'emprisonnant d'un rideau de soie rousse. Il tenta de la repousser doucement mais elle commença à onduler des hanches d'une manière si sensuelle qu'il crut qu'il allait jouir immédiatement.

Elle maîtrisait l'art de l'amour, cela il en était certain. Et il devait reconnaître une chose ; il était vaincu par bien plus fort que lui. Quelle que soient les raisons de la belle, il n'était plus en mesure de la repousser. Il le regretterait sans doute sous peu, mais pour le moment il n'avait plus aucune volonté de ne pas céder à ce fruit défendu.

Shuhei posa ses mains sur les hanches rondes et répondit d'abord à son rythme, avant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Leurs corps s'accordaient parfaitement. Progressivement ce fut lui qui mena la danse et il inversa leurs positions. Les cheveux roux s'étendirent en vagues souples sur la literie blanche. Elle gardait ses yeux fermés comme si elle aussi se croyait dans un rêve. Il secoua la tête, ayant presque compris les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux et de leurs ébats ; mais il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Shuhei déposa sur son visage, sur cou et ses seins une myriade de baisers. Elle gémit encore et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais, cherchant à réduire la distance entre eux. Leurs peaux étaient moites. Leurs rythmes cardiaques de plus en plus rapides. Shuhei accéléra ses va-et-viens en elle et elle resserra ses jambes autour de son bassin.

- Viens ... murmura-t-elle. Viens ... Viens ...

Il serra les dents et pressentit le point de rupture arriver en lui comme en elle. Il la sentit se crisper autour de lui et elle cria sans retenue lorsque que sa jouissance la surprit. Il vit les traits de son visage se tendre et se détendre aussitôt après et sourit. Il fit encore durer le plaisir quelques secondes mais jouit bien vite en elle, aussi peu discrètement qu'elle.

Etourdi, la peau humide, les sens en éveil, il se laissa choir à côté d'elle, son bras en travers de son ventre. Il se tourna vers le mur en face lui et Rangiku tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle avait ouvert ses yeux et les larmes qu'il y avait vu l'avaient à la fois ému et dérangé.

- Pourquoi, Rangiku ? Murmura-t-il imaginant très bien la réponse.

Elle caressait machinalement son bras et mêla ses doigts aux siens, les serrant très fort comme si elle voulait le retenir. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue puis leva la main de Shuhei vers sa bouche, y déposa un baiser léger avant de se lever. Il sentit le matelas remonter et sut qu'elle n'était déjà plus là.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Elle ne pouvait voir que son dos et eut un regard triste. Ses yeux furent attirés par le haori blanc qui gisait au sol devant le lit, le symbole de la troisième division bien en vue. Elle enjamba la fenêtre et se retourna une dernière fois, les yeux embués.

- pardonne-moi ... Je ... ça ne se reproduire plus ...

Elle partit comme elle était venue, le laissant seul. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps et il s'allongea sur le dos, sa main gauche couvrant son visage. Ils venaient de franchir une ligne blanche ... la mince frontière qui séparait les amis des amants. Le franchissement de cette frontière rendait toujours les choses plus difficiles.

Il soupira et se releva, fixant à son tour le haori blanc à terre. L'image de Gin Ichimaru flotta devant ses yeux et il serra les dents et les poings inconsciemment. Lorsqu'il avait revêtu ce vêtement il avait senti le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules ... mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il sentirait également le poids de l'absence de son prédécesseur.

OoOoOoO

- Yo !

La voix s'éleva depuis la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gongs. La silhouette allongée au sol se releva à moitié avec peine. Une main agrippa la chevelure bleu-vert et l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui. Deux prunelles marrons fatiguées rencontrèrent deux iris azur.

- Elle t'a bien amochée, la sauterelle. Faudra qu'il y aille plus mollo la prochaine fois ... un appât mort, ça sert à rien ...

Il lâcha les cheveux mais le regard marron ne se détourna pas. La fatigue avait cédé la place à la colère.

- ça ne marchera pas ! S'éleva la voix féminine et légèrement tremblante de la silhouette à terre.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les traits de l'autre qui mit son visage à hauteur du sien.

- tu te trompes ... Kurosaki vole toujours au secours de ses femelles ! Et quand il viendra, je pourrais enfin en finir avec ce chien galeux !

La voix grave s'éleva à nouveau.

- Il te battra ... encore ... comme il l'a déjà fait !

Elle récolta une gifle magistrale qui l'envoya voler contre le mur du fond de sa cellule.

- Ferme-la ! Dès qu'il sera là, on n'aura plus besoin de toi ... je suis certain que la grande sauterelle sera alors ravi de te régler ton compte ... Nelliel ...

La porte se referma sur les pas de l'Espada et Nelliel s'adossa au mur, la joue en feu.

- Ichigo ... murmura-t-elle seulement.

OoOoOoO

_voilà pour ce chapitre qui ouvre de nouvelles perspectives._

_Merci à tous et toutes pour tous vos commentaires et votre soutien. Je vois que de plus en plus lisent ma fiction et l'apprécient au point d'y mettre des alertes ... alors franchement, merci ! _

_Prochain chapitre plus mouvementé ... un duel en perspective._


	21. Chapter 21 1ere partie

****_d'abord merci à tous pour vos très gentils messages de soutien._

_je vais tenter de vous répondre individuellement aux derniers commentaires ..._

_visiblement, les nominations n'étaient pas trop surprenantes pour vous, mais j'avais clairement affiché mes préférences de personnages, c'est normal. Le chapitre des nominations étant enfin clos, les festivités pouvaient débuter !  
><em>

_ satan-sensei : Byakuya en styliste ... c'est pour un défi cette idée là... pourquoi pas Byakuya devant habiller les gars de la onzième des pieds à la tête. mdr ! je sais pour les lemons, mais personnellement, je les apprécie ... sans excès, du moment que le reste de l'histoire tienne la route et qu'ils s'y intègrent sans que ce ne soit centré dessus. mais rassure-toi, je n'en mettrais pas dans tous les chapitres. le 21 en sera parfaitement exempt._

_ Hesymi : nan c'est Grimmjow ? sérieux ! lol oui, le bleuté arrive bientôt ... merci pour ton commentaire ! et tu as raison, la petite sauterie est finie et les choses sérieuses commencent ... dès ce chapitre_

_bonne lecture à tous !  
><em>

_OoOoOoO  
><em>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 21 : ... un lendemain qui déchante. (première partie)**

L'aube se levait enfin, revêtant le ciel nocturne de lambeaux rosés, dorés, azurs ... nimbant les vallées de brumes éthérées s'élevant doucement vers les cieux. C'était le début d'une journée qui s'annonçait belle et ensoleillée.

Hisagi vit à peine ces beautés. Il venait d'arriver devant le portail de la neuvième division et n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis le départ de Rangiku. Bien au contraire, il avait pris une douche très froide et bu pas moins d'un litre de thé très noir, très fort. Ses excès de boisson s'étaient envolés mais les souvenirs restaient encore présents dans sa mémoire.

Il avait cherché Kira en vain. Il s'était souvenu de ses mots au moment où il avait quitté ses quartiers ; « ne viens pas te plaindre demain » et voulait lui demander si cela avait un rapport avec ses ébats nocturnes. Mais son ami et vice-capitaine avait sans doute trouvé un endroit où dormir dans le Sereitei. Hormis les gardes postés à l'entrée de la troisième division qui l'avaient salué avec toute la déférence due à son rang, il n'avait pour l'heure encore vu personne.

Son haori claqua dans le vent matinal se rappelant à lui comme autant de souvenirs brûlants et d'une claque magistrale. Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu le porter et s'était ravisé, songeant que six capitaines puis l'ensemble des capitaines avait approuvé sa nomination. Il ne pouvait leur faire l'affront d'abandonner son poste dès le lendemain. Il saurait se montrer digne de leur confiance comme il le leur avait promis la veille.

- Vice-capitaine Hisagi ... pardon, Capitaine de la troisième division, Shuhei Hisagi ... s'inclina avec déférence l'un des deux gardes de la neuvième, rougissant de sa méprise.

- ce n'est rien. Répondit Hisagi en souriant. Je connais chacun d'entre vous et vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Hisagi ou vice-capitaine, tout simplement. Nous avons vécu trop de choses ensemble pour que je vous en tienne rigueur et moi-même je ne suis pas encore trop habitué à mon nouveau titre.

- c'est mérité, Vice ... euh Capitaine. Nous sommes heureux pour vous. Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas été nommé à la tête de la neuvième.

Shuhei haussa les épaules et leur adressa un sourire confiant.

- Oui, certainement. Mais le capitaine Muguruma Kensei est hautement qualifié et saura vous encadrer mieux que je n'aurai su le faire. Ayez confiance en lui.

- Oui Capitaine.

- Puis-je entrer maintenant ? Je dois récupérer des affaires m'appartenant.

Les deux gardes s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les lourdes portes et Hisagi pénétra dans la neuvième avec l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il à la troisième pour éprouver la même chose ?

Il traversa la cour intérieure et entra dans ses appartements. Visiblement son remplaçant n'avait pas encore pris possession des lieux. Cela lui simplifierait la tâche. Il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea ensuite vers les bureaux du journal. Muguruma ne voulait pas s'acquitter de cette tâche mais il lui laissait les hommes avec lesquels il avait l'habitude de travailler. En échange il devrait trouver au sein de la troisième des shinigamis acceptant d'intégrer la neuvième.

Les troisième, cinquième et neuvième divisions avaient perdu de leur prestige depuis la trahison de leurs leaders respectifs et rares étaient les shinigamis voulant s'y rendre. Ces trois divisions étaient devenues des seconds choix ; les premiers restant la onzième pour les plus brutes, la sixième pour tous, la douzième pour les scientifiques, la quatrième pour les médecins et la première ou seconde pour le prestige.

Il soupira et reprit sa tâche. La charge de capitaine était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Comment le jeune Hitsugaya avait-il réussi à tout gérer ? Penser au capitaine de la dixième l'amena aussitôt sur Rangiku et l'irrita. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ses sens bouleverser sa vie à ce point. Secouant la tête, il finit de tout ranger avec une énergie par trop importante pour cette modeste tâche. L'ensemble fut plié en moins d'une heure.

Il sortit et se rendit compte qu'il était encore tôt. Quelques exercices de méditation et passes d'armes avec Kazeshini ne lui feraient pas de mal. Après tout, il devait atteindre ce maudit bankai avec son Zanpakuto qui frémit dans son fourreau à la seule idée de prendre enfin l'air.

Shuhei se rendit d'un pas rapide jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement de la neuvième, très peu utilisé du temps de Kaname Tosen. Une vaste plaine rocheuse, quelques arbres ou buissons ça et là, une forêt clairsemée, un cours d'eau se terminant en chute d'eau plus au nord. La neuvième n'était pas loin du Rukongai d'où il était issu.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu et enfonçant ses pieds dans le sol, joignant ses mains et fermant les yeux, commença une méditation silencieuse. Il s'isola du reste du monde, profitant pleinement du calme matinal.

C'est ainsi que le fraichement nommé vice capitaine de la neuvième trouva son prédécesseur. Ulquiorra avait sentit un reiatsu s'approcher de lui sans avoir réussi à l'identifier. Malgré son haut niveau de ressenti, il ne les reconnaissait pas encore tous. Et n'ayant jamais combattu ni croisé celui d'Hisagi, il avait du mal à le cerner. Mais il y avait plus que cela.

Ulquiorra l'observa du haut de la falaise sur laquelle il s'entrainait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce shinigami était bien plus fort et plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait lui-même supposer. Il en était certain. Pourtant, il semblait dresser des barrières invisibles entre lui et ses possibilités, entre lui et son pouvoir.

L'ex-Espada fronça les sourcils. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser son nouveau Zanpakuto même s'il connaissait son nom, condition sine qua non pour réussir à l'utiliser au minimum en shikai. Et depuis sa dernière visite, le jeune moine restait sourd à ses appels. Irritant.

Il réfléchit rapidement et se demanda si en posture de vrai combat ou de réel danger, le jeune moine reviendrait enfin lui parler et débloquerait ce sabre capricieux. Après tout, « Kurosaki-kun » comme l'appelait Orihime s'était bien révélé progressivement au cours des combats. Encore plus irritant ... rien que penser au rouquin « Kurosaki-kun-adoré-de-sa-femme » comme il l'appelait le faisait voir rouge.

Il sauta de son perchoir et avança vers Hisagi qui ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je ne savais pas quand vous alliez vous décider à me rejoindre. Annonça-t-il sur un ton tranquille.

Il referma les yeux, finit sa méditation et reprit une pose normale tout en le fixant.

- Bonjour, vice-capitaine. Vous vous entrainiez ?

Ulquiorra le fixa droit dans les yeux sans répondre avant de regarder son sabre.

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la pleine puissance de ton Zanpakuto ? D'après ce que j'ai pu lire ou observer, il s'agit d'un Zanpakuto plutôt puissant pour le Sereitei.

Hisagi cligna des yeux encore peu habitué aux manières et questions pour le moins directes de l'Espada. Il fixa à son tour le Zanpakuto de shinigami d'Ulquiorra.

- je vous retourne la question ; pourquoi ne l'utilisez-vous pas alors que Murcielago est scellé ?

Ulquiorra fit une chose aussi rare que Byakuya ; il sourit.

- je crois que nous pourrions nous aider mutuellement. Tu crains ton Zanpakuto. Tu crains de l'affronter pour obtenir le Bankai. Je ne parviens plus à atteindre l'âme du mien alors que j'en aurai simplement besoin pour le shikai. Pourquoi ne pas nous affronter et les forcer à se révéler ?

Hisagi pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne voulait pas affronter Kazeshini car il craignait ce fourbe, déjà sous forme de shikai. Imaginer Kazeshini sous une forme encore cent fois plus puissante et le maîtriser était quelque chose de terrible pour lui. Le seul autre moyen de le révéler était de se mettre en danger lors d'un combat. Mais jamais il n'aurait entraîné un seul de ses amis dans un affrontement aussi incertain et dangereux. Mais pourquoi pas cet Espada froid et calculateur, avec lequel il n'avait aucune affinité hormis d'avoir eu le même poste ? De plus, Schiffer, même avec Murcielago scellé, était suffisamment fort pour le maîtriser lui et Kazeshini si cela tournait au vinaigre.

- j'accepte votre offre.

Ulquiorra se contenta de hocher la tête et dégaina le sabre de shinigami, Murcielago toujours à sa ceinture. Hisagi fit de même avec son sabre sans toutefois le nommer. Ils commencèrent le combat, portant chacun leur tour des attaques, défendant chacun leur tour leurs positions. Ulquiorra avait pour lui sa vitesse et sa maîtrise du combat au sabre et Hisagi son utilisation du Kido et sa maîtrise du corps à corps.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, chacun bien conscient que cela n'avait été qu'un échauffement. Ulquiorra baissa son arme et remit une main dans sa poche.

- il est temps d'appeler ton Zanpakuto, non ?

- Cela ne serait pas loyal. Vous ne pouvez faire appel ni à votre Zanpakuto ni à Murcielago.

Ulquiorra le fixa de son regard impénétrable et amplifia son reiatsu graduellement. Hisagi écarquilla les yeux.

- je croyais que le poison de Kurotsuchi vous empêchait d'utiliser votre pleine puissance.

- Tss ... je suis encore très loin de ma pleine puissance, comme tu dis et d'autre part, le poison de Kurotsuchi est périmé depuis un certain temps. Ma régénération a fabriqué l'antidote ... Si tu ne veux pas mourir, Capitaine, il est temps d'appeler ton Zanpakuto ...

Hisagi le vit foncer droit sur lui et eut juste le temps de contrer une de ses attaques en sautant en arrière avant de s'élever vers le ciel.

- Fauche Kazeshini !

La formule fit aussitôt apparaître les deux faucilles doubles reliées par la chaine et il était temps. Ulquiorra l'aurait sans doute blessé s'il n'avait pu le contrer en croisant ses faux devant lui. Il le repoussa et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. L'ex-Espada n'avait même pas sorti la main de sa poche et tenait négligemment son sabre. Il le fixa à nouveau de son indéchiffrable regard vert. Inconsciemment Hisagi recula d'un pas devant le reiatsu qui augmentait encore.

- à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?

- je ne joues pas justement, contrairement à toi. Peut-être que dans le Sereitei, vous avez l'habitude de vous amuser gentiment entre vous et que vous nommez crânement cela « entrainement ». Au Hueco Mundo, l'entraînement se solde par deux possibilités, au choix du vainqueur ; la mort du vaincu ou sa rétrogradation immédiate.

Hisagi écarquilla les yeux. L'Espada n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter le moins du monde. Il se retrouvait dans une situation pour le moins délicate. La façon de penser d'Ulquiorra était restée celle d'un Arrancar même s'il avait revêtu une tenue de shinigami. Et lui, sans maîtriser le bankai et en ayant déjà peur de Kazeshini sous cette forme lui avait proposé un duel ... non, un suicide serait le meilleur terme ... Il resserra sa main sur les manches de son Zanpakuto qu'il sentit vibrer.

- Tss, ça doit te plaire ça, Kazeshini ... je crois que malheureusement je viens de te trouver un adversaire à ta hauteur ... murmura-t-il.

OoOoOoO

Les capitaines de la huitième et de la treizième divisions, attablés dans la bibliothèque relevèrent la tête en même temps.

- tu as senti cela, Kyoryu ?

- Ouais et ça sent pas bon, si tu veux mon avis ...

Dans son bureau de la dixième, Hitsugaya leva le nez de la paperasse en retard de sa vice-capitaine et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Au sein de la sixième, Renji arrêta l'inspection matinale des troupes et croisa le regard d'Ichigo qui venait d'arriver en trombe depuis l'intérieur.

- Renji ! Il faut y aller !

Byakuya sortit de ses propres appartements et regarda au loin au-dessus des toits avant de s'adresser à Renji.

- la neuvième. Déclara-t-il simplement.

Kira, quelques rues plus loin, toujours à la recherche d'une certaine personne, s'arrêta net et ressentit avec inquiétude la vague du sombre reiatsu qui commençait à prendre des proportions inquiétantes. Il sentit également celui de son ami commencer à s'élever et repartit aussitôt sur ses recherches.

- Tiens bon Shuhei, murmura-t-il. Je vais essayer de faire vite.

Yamamoto, debout sur son balcon, les yeux clos, semblait exactement savoir de quoi il retournait. Son vice-capitaine se tenait juste derrière lui.

- Capitaine Yamamoto, tout le monde a senti un étrange reiatsu. La dernière fois que nous l'avons ressenti c'est lorsque l'Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer est revenu à lui.

- c'est vrai ... cela a enfin commencé ... résuma le vieux capitaine. Il était temps.

Orihime se réveilla enfin. Elle était toujours sur la terrasse dans son kimono de cérémonie mais seule. Quelque chose, comme un malaise qu'elle aurait déjà éprouvé par le passé venait de la sortir des bras de Morphée. Elle cligna des yeux et reconnut le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra. Etouffant et sombre, identique à celui qu'il avait déployé au Hueco Mundo avant de prendre sa première forme de résurrection. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et se redressa.

- Ulquiorra ... que fais-tu ? Murmura-t-elle en appelant ses fleurs afin de créer un bouclier sur lequel elle pourrait se déplacer. Arrête, je t'en supplie.

OoOoOoO

Le coup l'avait fait franchir les dizaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la forêt en quelques secondes. Il n'avait rien vu arriver et le fait qu'il ait toujours la tête sur les épaules était déjà étonnant en soi. Kazeshini avait contré l'estocade de l'Espada de justesse. Hisagi entendit son sabre lui crier de se réveiller et de combattre au lieu de s'amuser.

Il se releva et cracha quelques gouttes de sang. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu là. Ulquiorra arrivait d'un pas tranquille à sa hauteur, son regard toujours fixe et impénétrable. Cet homme n'avait donc aucun sentiment ?

- C'est tout ce que tu vaux ? Le questionna-t-il. Comment six de vos capitaines ont pu te mettre à un tel poste avec des capacités aussi faibles ? De mémoire, Gin Ichimaru était bien plus fort.

Hisagi serra les dents. Ce nom revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût depuis la veille.

- Tu ne l'appréciais pas, visiblement. Nota l'Espada sur un ton neutre. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose. Peu importe, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je crois que nous devrions arrêter là ; tu n'es pas aussi puissant que je ne l'avais pensé. Il me faudra trouver un autre adversaire pour obtenir quelque chose de ce Zanpakuto.

Il lui tourna le dos et Hisagi eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Sa fierté en prit un coup et il se redressa.

- Pas si vite, vice-capitaine Schiffer. Nous n'en avons pas encore fini. Je n'avais pas compris vos règles du jeu mais à présent ... voyons lequel d'entre nous arrivera à ses fins !

D'un shunpo extrêmement rapide il se précipita sur Ulquiorra qui n'eut que le temps de se retourner et de parer les deux faux avec son Zanpakuto. Il sentit le reiatsu d'Hisagi s'amplifier et entrer en résonance avec celui de Kazeshini. Ses yeux semblaient s'être vidés de la peur et du doute qu'il y avait lu précédemment. Ce n'était plus le même combattant qui lui faisait face.

- Intéressant. Nota Ulquiorra. Les choses sérieuses vont peut-être enfin pouvoir commencer.

Leur combat s'éleva dans les airs, à la rapidité de leurs shunpo et sonido mêlés. Les armes cognaient l'une contre l'autre avec férocité et des gerbes d'étincelles apparaissaient à chacune de leur rencontre.

Ulquiorra maîtrisait l'envolée de son reiatsu car il redoutait l'effet des scellés posés sur Murcielago. Est-ce que le fait de trop s'approcher du stade de ses résurrections n'allait pas se retourner contre lui et annuler tous ses pouvoirs d'un coup ? Hisagi ne se retenait plus et il sentait que Kazeshini en demandait toujours plus.

L'Espada fut néanmoins surpris de voir des ondes d'un rouge profond, aux reflets presque noirs irradier de l'un des plus vertueux shinigamis du Sereitei. Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose contre lequel il devait se montrer méfiant. Hisagi semblait de plus en plus déchaîné comme si ce n'était plus réellement lui qui lui faisait face et Ulquiorra sauta plusieurs fois en arrière pour éviter les faux qui finirent par le toucher et lui faire mordre la poussière.

Il vit l'ombre de Hisagi foncer sur lui et eut juste le temps de contrer les faux qui allaient lui trancher la gorge en levant devant lui son Zanpakuto pour les dévier. Une des lames s'enfonça dans son biceps droit lui causant une sérieuse blessure qui allait le handicaper pour tenir son arme. Hisagi sauta en arrière et garda la tête baissée tout en haletant. Ulquiorra se releva et toucha son bras. Sa régénération n'allait pas tarder à cicatriser la plaie mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été surpris par la vitesse et la rage soudaine de son adversaire.

Il sentit aussi des reiatsus divers s'approcher et au milieu d'eux l'aura douce d'Orihime. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour elle. Pourquoi venait-elle ici ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle la seule à venir de ce côté, aussi proche de leur combat. Il la vit arriver du milieu de la forêt et cet instant d'inattention faillit lui coûter son bras droit.

La faux en rotation passa à quelques centimètres de lui et faucha un arbre sans doute centenaire qui menaça de tomber sur la jeune femme. Ulquiorra jura entre ses dents et prenant Orihime par la taille sauta jusqu'au sommet de l'un des arbres.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Commencèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps avant de se taire.

- j'ai senti ton reiatsu, Ulquiorra. Pourquoi ?

- ce n'est qu'un entrainement ... enfin, c'était ...

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'objet tranchant briller et se diriger droit sur eux. Il regarda derrière lui et vit la seconde arriver aussi en tournoyant. Il ne pourrait éviter les deux, c'était certain. Orihime les vit aussi et dressa sa fragile barrière qui explosa sous l'impact. Elle cria et Ulquiorra se mit en protection devant elle prenant la lame dans le dos. Il grimaça à peine mais descendit au sol, Orihime toujours dans ses bras. Une large tache rouge macula l'herbe à leurs pieds et la jeune femme lui adressa un regard épouvanté.

- Ulquiorra ! Tu es blessé !

- c'est juste une égratignure. Il faut que tu partes, femme et vite.

Il avisa les nouveaux arrivants qui se tenaient en haut de la falaise. Kurosaki, Renji et le capitaine Kuchiki ... plus loin arrivaient Hitsugaya, Mugumura et Hirako. Il sentait aussi l'énorme reiatsu de Kenpachi arriver en trombe. Hisagi était planté au milieu du champ d'entraînement, les faux dans ses mains, sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Il va attaquer ... dès que nous bougerons de là. L'informa Ulquiorra. Je veux que tu ailles rejoindre les autres, tu y seras en sécurité.

Elle secoua la tête.

- et toi ?

- je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Je veux comprendre ce qui lui arrive et le battre.

Orihime fixa un instant Hisagi toujours immobile. Elle le connaissait peu mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré il lui avait sauvé la vie et s'était montré loyal et peu enclin au combat. Rien à voir avec l'homme qui était debout là.

- je n'arrive pas à croire que Hisagi en vienne à de telles extrémités.

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas et dégaina son Zanpakuto d'une main tout en attrapant Orihime par la taille.

- Fais-moi confiance, femme. Il ne te fera rien tant que je serai là.

Il s'élança dans les airs en direction de la falaise et sut aussitôt à un mouvement d'air que les faux s'étaient remises en action. Il admirait cette arme puissante et mortelle et la dextérité dont son manieur faisait preuve. Mais pour l'heure il fallait mettre l'humaine en sécurité et si l'autre ne faisait couler qu'une goutte de son sang, il aurait affaire à lui. Il put dépasser la falaise et s'adressa à Kurosaki avant de lâcher la jeune femme.

- je te la confie, shinigami remplaçant.

Il redescendit aussitôt en anticipant le mouvement de la faux qui fonçait droit sur Orihime pour la toucher dans sa chute et la contra d'un coup de sabre. Elle rebondit sur sa jambe et il grommela tout en chutant durement sur le sol caillouteux.

Ichigo réceptionna une Orihime dépassée par les événements et sauta avec elle en arrière lorsque la seconde faux s'abattit à leurs pieds. Byakuya ne recula pas d'un pouce mais fronça les sourcils. Renji se tourna et s'adressa à Hisagi.

- Hey, Shuhei ! A quoi tu joues là ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et la faux s'arracha du sol, emportant un morceau de la falaise avec elle qui s'écroula sur Ulquiorra toujours à terre. Kenpachi, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage voulut avancer mais Byakuya lui barra le passage en levant le bras.

- Quoi Kuchiki ! Pour une fois que je pourrais m'amuser un peu !

- ce n'est pas ton combat, Kenpachi.

- Et alors ? Cet avorton ... je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait une telle puissance ! L'autre est déjà au tapis !

- Ulquiorra ! Cria Orihime en voulant se dégager de la poigne d'Ichigo qui la retenait par le poignet.

- non, Orihime ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Silence. Imposa Byakuya d'un ton sans réplique.

- Capitaine, vous savez ce qui arrive à Shuhei ? Lui demanda Renji sans quitter son ami des yeux.

- il va appeler le bankai.

- son bankai ? Répéta Hitsugaya, les bras croisés. Il ne me semblait pas qu'il l'avait atteint.

- il l'a sans doute atteint depuis bien plus longtemps que nous le pensions mais ne le maîtrise pas. Son Zanpakuto, Kazeshini prend progressivement le contrôle de son corps. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque certains Zanpakutos se révèlent plus puissants que leur porteur ou si le porteur craint de ne jamais pouvoir maîtriser son Zanpakuto. Expliqua Kuchiki.

- Mais le bankai est la preuve que le porteur et son Zanpakuto sont sur la même longueur d'ondes. Pour atteindre le bankai un porteur ne doit-il pas maîtriser à la perfection son Zanpakuto ? Questionna Renji.

- En principe, oui ... mais Kazeshini a toujours été un Zanpakuto n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Avant Hisagi, peu de shinigamis ont réussi à le maîtriser. La plupart de ses porteurs sont morts, de leurs propres mains.

Ichigo et Renji échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- et le Zanpakuto n'est pas mort avec eux ?

Byakuya soupira. Il fallait vraiment tout leur dire à ces deux-là. Ne pouvaient-ils pas de temps en temps mettre leur cerveau en fonctionnement ?

- évidemment non, Kurosaki puisqu'il est ici aujourd'hui. Je crois l'avoir précisé, Kazeshini n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Pourquoi Shuhei a-t-il choisi un sabre pareil ? C'est son opposé en tout ...

- Il doit y avoir des choses similaires en eux ... sans quoi Kazeshini l'aurait déjà tué ... sans quoi Hisagi ne parviendrait pas à le manier ainsi.

Tous se concentrèrent sur Hisagi. Ils virent son reiatsu exploser et ressentirent sa force teintée d'une violence peu commune. Il brandit ses faux et les croisa devant lui.

- Bankai ... Kama de Senpuujashin.

Un éclair rouge l'enveloppa et s'éleva en tourbillonnant jusqu'au ciel. Tous les habitants du Sereitei et du Rugonkai purent le voir distinctement et ressentir le vent qui s'en échappait. Ulquiorra qui s'extirpait avec peine des éboulis qui l'avaient recouvert fut aux premières loges et mit une de ses mains en visière pour éviter d'être aveuglé par la lumière.

Sur la falaise, Ichigo protégea Orihime dans ses bras, exposant son dos au vent. Renji se posta devant lui, juste à côté de son Capitaine et d'Hitsugaya qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les autres se protégèrent du vent tout en fixant l'endroit où Hisagi se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

- Il l'a fait ! Cria Hitsugaya. Il a atteint le bankai.

OoOoOoO

Kira s'arrêta de courir en ressentant le violent reiatsu exploser juste avant de voir les éclairs rouges remonter du sol et d'être plaqué contre l'un des murs du Sereitei.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il vit une chevelure rousse au coin de la rue et courut pour la rejoindre. Matsumoto était à terre avec Nanao Ise et Hinamori.

- Kira ! L'appela celle-ci. Par ici !

Il l'aida à se relever et regarda les deux autres.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- c'était le reiatsu de Shuhei juste avant cette explosion. Mais je ne sais pas plus. Où est-ce que vous alliez ?

- nous cherchions nos Capitaines.

- J'ai croisé les capitaines des treizième et huitième divisions devant la bibliothèque. Pour les deux autres je ne sais pas. Mais il doit y en avoir près de la neuvième. C'est là où se trouve Hisagi.

- merci ! Fit Nanao Ise en fonçant vers la bibliothèque.

- Que fais-tu là ? Finit par demander Rangiku à Kira qui la fixait d'un regard dur.

- je veux te parler, seul à seul. Excuse-nous Hinamori.

Hinamori observa tour à tour ses deux amis mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle s'éloigna vers la zone de la neuvième division et les laissa seuls au milieu du vent qui soufflait en rafales.

- Que veux-tu me dire ? Attaqua Rangiku sur la défensive.

Kira plissa des yeux et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle.

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela avec lui et cette nuit en plus ?

Elle recula d'un pas.

- Tu sais ?

- Difficile de l'ignorer vu votre volume sonore. Les hommes de la troisième auraient été réveillés si je n'avais pas dressé un bouclier de kido pour masquer vos ébats.

Rangiku accusa le coup.

- Je te l'avais dit hier avant la fête. Ne viens plus comme tu le faisais avant ou après la disparition d'Ichimaru.

- je ne savais pas qu'il serait là. Commença-t-elle après une hésitation.

- tu me prends pour un crétin ? Tu le savais parfaitement !

Kira était hors de lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir ses amis souffrir et Shuhei était son meilleur ami. Il s'était aussi rapproché de Rangiku après la trahison d'Ichimaru et avait toujours respecté les liens compliqués qui avaient uni son ancien Capitaine et la belle rousse. En voyant l'air triste de Rangiku, il se calma un peu avant de reprendre.

- Rangiku, il y aurait un bataillon de shinigamis prêts à descendre au Hueco Mundo et à se faire couper en rondelles pour tes beaux yeux. Tu aurais pu mettre n'importe lequel d'entre eux dans ton lit hier soir. Ne joue pas avec lui ! Surtout pas avec lui !

- Je ne joue pas, Kira.

- tu ne te rends même pas compte des sentiments qu'il a pour toi. Ce n'est pas un Gin Ichimaru de substitution, tu ne peux pas lui demander çà !

Rangiku accusa le coup mais ne nia pas le fait. Il était vrai que de le voir porter le haori de la troisième division l'avait troublé à un point qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-elle en portant sa main devant sa bouche.

- une belle connerie si tu veux mon avis ! Et çà, fit-il en montrant les éclairs du doigt, doit avoir un rapport avec cette nuit. Je suppose que s'il n'était pas aussi perturbé il aurait pu éviter la tournure que prennent les évènements aujourd'hui.

- C'est lui ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il vient de déclencher son bankai et que malheureusement il ne le contrôle pas. Il faut nous rendre sur place au plus vite et lui faire entendre raison.

Ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre Hinamori et les autres.

- tu crois qu'on arrivera à temps ?

- il faudra bien ! Si il ne parvient pas à maîtriser cette énergie il risque d'y laisser la vie.

Rangiku se tut et suivit Kira qui serrait les dents. « Tiens bon Shuhei. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on va t'aider ».

OoOoOoO

Ulquiorra faisait face aux violentes rafales qui tentaient de le balayer. C'était comme si le vent lui-même lui en voulait. Il fronça les sourcils. Kazeshini, le vent de la mort. Normal que même cet élément invisible l'attaquait. Les tourbillons au sol se calmèrent et la forme humaine d'Hisagi réapparut avec quelques modifications.

Les faux n'étaient plus doubles ni reliées par une chaine. Elles ressemblaient d'avantage à la faux présentée sur les gravures moyenâgeuses représentant la mort. Elles étaient devenues énormes, présentes chacune à un bout d'un unique manche d'acier, chacune implantée dans le sens inverse de l'autre. L'ensemble était complètement noir, à l'exception d'une sorte de ruban gris qui entourait la poignée destinée à manipuler l'arme et qui allait jusqu'au bras du manieur.

L'aspect d'Hisagi avait aussi changé. La veste de sa tenue avait disparu lui laissant le torse quasiment nu. Il portait sur les épaules et les bras les rubans gris qui s'enroulaient autour de ses biceps et de son cou et flottaient derrière lui. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, il était plus musclé. La bande grise présente sur sa joue gauche était devenue rouge et se prolongeait en arabesque maori le long de son cou jusqu'au coeur. Ses yeux en amande semblaient vides et étaient d'un bleu métallique, semblables à ceux de Kazeshii sous sa forme matérialisée. Ses mains couvertes de tatouages rouges et griffues agrippèrent l'arme et la soulevèrent de terre en la faisant tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, créant une tornade qui monta jusqu'au ciel.

- Impressionnant ! remarqua Shinji en plissant les yeux. Vous connaissiez son bankai ?

Hitsugaya fit un signe négatif de la tête sans cesser de fixer Hisagi. Byakuya estima la distance qui séparait la tornade d'eux et la jugeant suffisante reporta son attention sur Ulquiorra debout bien droit devant Hisagi. Kenpachi se frottait les mains, impatient de descendre dans l'arène. Ichigo et Renji se regardèrent et Orihime oscillait entre la crainte que lui inspirait Hisagi et la joie d'avoir vu Ulquiorra blessé, mais vivant.

- Il n'y arrivera pas tout seul. Affirma Renji, disant tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

- en tout cas, pas avec Murcielago scellé. Acquiesça Byakuya.

- donc je peux descendre et leur botter le cul à tous les deux ? Rugit Kenpachi prêt à bondir.

- pas si vite, Brutus. Reprit Byakuya en barrant le passage pour la seconde fois à Kenpachi.

- ça fait deux fois Kuchiki ! La troisième, je t'arrache le bras !

- Tss ... c'est leur combat. Aucun de nous ne peut intervenir mais nous pouvons égaliser leurs chances ... pour les garder en vie tous les deux.

- Hein ? Ça a une importance qu'il n'y ait pas de mort ?

- pff ... Qui nous guidera vers le Hollow invisible si Ulquiorra Schiffer venait à mourir ? Et je doute que le vieux apprécie qu'un capitaine fraichement nommé périsse moins de vingt quatre heures après sa nomination.

Kenpachi renifla bruyamment et rangea son sabre au grand soulagement d'Orihime.

- mouais ... le vieux est chiant avec ça ...

- Que propose-tu alors ? Demanda Hitsugaya.

- de lever l'un de ses scellés.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent tous les autres.

- il y a deux scellés sur Murcielago. Le premier peut être levé par deux capitaines, n'importe lesquels. Le second doit l'être par trois, dont le Capitaine-Commandant. Nous ne risquons donc pas grand chose, d'autant qu'il est maintenant vice-capitaine de la neuvième.

Ichigo cligna des yeux.

- c'est une mauvaise idée Byakuya.

- pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Hitsugaya.

Byakuya les regarda à peine et leur désigna le bas de la falaise où Ulquiorra venait de mordre une énième fois la poussière. Orihime entendit le craquement sinistre d'un os se brisant et s'accrocha au bras de son ami.

- Ichigo, je t'en supplie ... il faut l'aider. Vous n'allez pas rester là et le regarder se faire massacrer ... il faut aider Shuhei Hisagi aussi. Il n'est pas dans son état normal !

- Orihime ... tu sais ce qu'Ulquiorra est capable de faire lorsqu'il appelle Murcielago. Tu étais là et je ... je ne suis pas certain de vouloir l'arrêter encore ... pas comme ça ...

- Tu n'es plus seul Kurosaki Ichigo. L'assura Shinji en suivant le combat. Quelle que soit votre décision, je crois qu'il va falloir faire vite. Ou il ne restera que des miettes de ce type.

La faux s'abattait encore et encore à une vitesse effarante et créait des dizaines de tornades qui zigzaguaient en tous sens avant de toucher simultanément leur cible.

Ulquiorra se releva encore et s'essuya la bouche. Il respirait avec peine. Deux ou trois côtes devaient être brisées et sa régénération n'était plus assez rapide pour lui permettre de se remettre entre deux attaques. Et son foutu Zanpakuto ne s'était toujours pas décidé à intervenir. Attendait-il qu'il fut mort ?

Il serra la garde du Zanpakuto et sauta sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle tornade tout en observant Hisagi. Il affichait un sourire carnassier et prenait vraiment plaisir à ce combat. Pour un peu il aurait cru voir le frère jumeau de Grimmjow ... la même rage, la même bestialité et les mêmes souplesse et rapidité d'attaque.

Ulquiorra amplifia son reiatsu. Il devait tenir, attaquer au lieu de tenter de se défendre et faire bouger Hisagi de sa position. Son arme était lourde mais unique. Cela pouvait être un avantage. D'un puissant sonido il fonça sur lui, au centre de l'arme, là où aucune tornade n'était créée. Il sut qu'il avait commis une erreur lorsque son vis-à-vis sourit de toutes ses dents.

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux et le vit séparer la poignée en deux. Une longue chaine apparut et les deux lames se retrouvèrent chacune à part. L'une fonça droit sur lui et l'autre partit vers l'arrière en tournoyant. La chaine s'enroula autour de son pied alors qu'il tentait de monter vers le ciel et le projeta à terre avec une violence inouïe. Il entendit Orihime crier et perdit connaissance.

- Ulquiorra !

Orihime se dégagea de la poigne d'Ichigo et aurait sauté au bas de la falaise si Kenpachi ne l'avait pas attrapé par les mètres de soie qui cédèrent sous sa poigne. Byakuya le regarda de travers.

- pas si vite fillette ! Si quelqu'un doit sauter en bas, ce sera moi et personne d'autre !

Il la jeta sans ménagement dans les bras d'Ichigo qui s'écroula à terre avec elle.

- Kuchiki ! Grogna Kenpachi. Je vais t'aider à le desceller.

- tss ... il faut une personne un peu douée en kido. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es nul en kido.

- Kuchiki ! Je vais te tuer ...

- mais oui, mais oui. Fit Byakuya en s'avançant vers Shinji sans plus prêter attention à un Kenpachi vert de rage. Je pense que vous devez en être capable, Hirako Shinji. Allons-y.

- Et même pas qu'il me demanderait mon avis. Soupira Shinji en prenant place aux côtés de Byakuya pour combiner leurs kidos.

Il récitèrent de concert la formule, Shinji ayant connaissance de celles qui servaient aux scellés posés par les Capitaines. Une traînée lumineuse fila droit sur Ulquiorra, toujours à terre, faisant reculer Hisagi qui se tourna vers eux. Kenpachi ricana.

- ah je crois qu'il va enfin s'occuper de nous ! Viens par ici, mon petit ... on va s'amuser un peu tous les deux ...

Hisagi sauta d'un bond sur la falaise tenant d'une main ses deux faux à nouveau jointes. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat meurtrier. Kenpachi repoussa tous les autres d'un mouvement du bras et traça une ligne au sol avec la pointe de son sabre amoché.

- ce coup-ci Kuchiki, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! Hey toi ! Fit-il en pointant Hisagi du bout de son sabre. Tu ne franchiras pas cette ligne.

- c'est ce qu'on verra ! Hurla Hisagi d'une voix méconnaissable. Je vais te tuer en premier, les autres suivront !

- Et maintenant ? Interrogea Shinji.

- çà va dépendre de lui ! Répondit Byakuya en désignant Ulquiorra toujours au sol, rejoint par Orihime, Ichigo et Renji. S'il veut finir son combat il vaut mieux qu'il se réveille vite avant que Hisagi ne soit mis en pièces par Kenpachi.

OoOoOoO

Une forme humaine apparut dans les arbres mais aucun n'en eut conscience. Le sourire affiché sur son visage quelques minutes plus tôt s'était effacé et un sourcil se leva sur le visage très blanc. La voix chantante s'éleva sans que personne n'y prêta attention au milieu du vacarme ambiant.

_- Mi_ _hermano_ ... que fais-tu là ? Comment pourrions-nous nous affronter si tu ne te relèves plus ? Ce sera beaucoup moins drôle sans toi ... Allez debout !

OoOoOoO

_Le chapitre 21 est bien plus long que je ne l'aurai cru ... et le réduire aurait été dommage. Les acteurs et le récit auraient perdu en consistance. Et puis ... vous laisser mariner un peu c'est bien aussi !_

_La suite est en cours d'écriture ..._

_à bientôt. Et merci à tous de suivre ce récit et d'y laisser vos commentaires._


	22. Chapter 21 2eme partie

_voila, je vous livre la seconde partie du chapitre 21. Le combat d'Hisagi et Ulquiorra se poursuit et d'autres évènements se préparent. bonne lecture et merci encore pour votre soutien._**  
><strong>

_OoOoOoO  
><em>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 21 : ... un lendemain qui déchante. (deuxième partie)**

Ulquiorra reprit conscience au milieu d'un paysage minéral qui lui sembla familier. Il se redressa avec difficulté, ressentant jusque dans son âme les blessures infligées à son corps par les attaques d'Hisagi. Il vit deux pieds s'agiter au dessus de sa tête et soupira lorsqu'une tête brune se pencha vers lui. Son petit moine lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Je croyais que tu reviendrais plus vite !

- je croyais que tu interviendrais plus vite !

- ah ... c'est douloureux ?

- ça ira. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Répondit Ulquiorra en allant droit au but. J'ai besoin d'appeler ce Zanpakuto mais il refuse de se manifester. Ici je me souviens parfaitement de son nom et de la manière de le manipuler mais il en va tout autrement au Sereitei. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune moine sauta du quartz rosé sur lequel il était assis et se planta devant lui.

- je te l'ai déjà dit. Il faut que tu acceptes le fait d'être un shinigami et tu n'as pas encore franchi ce pas. Et à présent, ce sera encore plus dur.

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux.

- je ne comprends pas.

- regarde derrière toi. Répondit simplement le jeune moine en pointant du doigt un point derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit une grande créature mi chauve-souris mi humaine lui faire face. Les yeux rouges se plantèrent dans les siens.

- Murcielago ? Murmura Ulquiorra.

- Oui. Ils viennent de le desceller partiellement et il souhaite te convaincre de redevenir un Arrancar. Or si tu réponds à son appel, tu ne pourras plus jamais te servir de ton Zanpakuto de shinigami. Il sera détruit.

- je ne peux être vice-capitaine au Sereitei sans ce Zanpakuto.

- c'est évident.

- mais sans pouvoir utiliser cette arme je n'ai aucune chance de survie face à Hisagi et Kazeshini. Il n'y a que Murcielago pour m'aider.

- c'est tout aussi vrai.

Ulquiorra posa instinctivement la main à son obi mais n'y sentit plus aucune des deux armes. Le petit moine était planté à côté de lui avec Espada de la Luz dans la main. Murcielago lui tendait sa propre épée, prolongement de sa force et de son statut d'Arrancar. Il hésita, bien conscient que son choix serait décisif entre une force connue et un avenir incertain ... entre le passé et le futur.

- que va-t-il se passer pour celui que je ne choisirai pas ?

- je ne sais pas ... il disparaitra sans doute.

Ulquiorra coula un regard vers lui.

- et toi ? Après tout tu fais parti de moi ...

- tout comme Murcielago. J'imagine que ton choix va déterminer le chemin que tu suivras. Celui des shinigamis ou celui des arrancars ...

- tu m'avais dit que j'étais mi-shinigami mi-arrancar à présent !

- j'ai du mentir pour te rassurer ... sourit le moine.

Ulquiorra recula de plusieurs pas alors que le moine et murcielago lui faisaient face. Comme si c'était le moment ! Bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de choisir ... la mort l'aurait rattrapé !

OoOoOoO

- hey, captain Kuchiki ! T'es sûr de ta formule ? Il a pas l'air de se transformer ou un truc du style ! Fit Shinji l'air ennuyé en se grattant l'oreille avec son petit doigt.

Byakuya lui adressa un regard hautain.

- je ne me trompe jamais dans mes incantations ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- pfiou. Tu n'es pas le petit-fils du vieux pour rien !

Il regardèrent Hisagi mordre la poussière à leurs pieds et se relever pour re-re-re-re foncer sur Kenpachi une énième fois. Il était couvert de sang, de coupures, avait sans doute plusieurs fractures et pourtant souriait toujours comme un damné. Les deux capitaines, rejoint par Hitsugaya les yeux fermés et l'air aussi joyeux que dans une cérémonie funèbre, regardèrent l'affrontement d'un air las.

- çà fait combien de fois qu'il est envoyé au tapis ?

- la neuvième. Répondit Muguruma qui arriva aussi à leurs côtés. On devrait peut-être l'aider.

Kuchiki ôta une poussière de son haori impeccablement blanc et soupira.

- Non, je vous l'ai déjà dit à la sixième fois. Laissez Kenpachi s'amuser un peu, il nous fichera la paix après çà et cela servira de leçon à ce jeune coq et à son Zanpakuto.

- S'il est toujours en vie après cette correction.

- Zaraki Kenpachi ! L'appela Byakuya en se tournant vers lui. N'oublies pas qu'il doit rester en vie sinon c'est le vieux commandant que tu affronteras.

- Mouais ... quel dommage !

Il lâcha Hisagi qui retomba lourdement au sol. Kenpachi était lui même couvert de cicatrices mais il s'en fichait comme d'habitude. Il s'approcha des autres son sabre sur l'épaule.

- il est costaud le petit. Tu m'étonnes que le vieux ait voulu de lui comme capitaine. Il fera l'affaire.

Hisagi attrapa sa cheville et Kenpachi se retourna sur lui.

- quoi t'en veux encore ? C'est parti alors ! Cria-t-il en lui décochant un coup de pieds qui l'envoya voler dans les airs.

Ce fut à ce moment que Kira, Matsumoto et Hinamori arrivèrent sur les lieux.

- Shuhei ! Crièrent-ils de concert faisant se retourner tous les regards vers eux.

Hisagi tomba lourdement à leurs pieds, ses deux faux plantées à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Kira se précipita vers lui et le retourna. Il était inconscient mais ne ressemblait guère au Shuhei qu'il connaissait.

- que se passe-t-il Capitaine ? Demanda Hinamori à Shinji.

- c'est un peu long jeune fille. Mais si j'étais vous, je ne l'approcherai pas de si près.

- Il s'est battu contre vous ? Demanda Rangiku très directement à Kenpachi.

- ouais et alors ? Ça pose un problème à l'un d'entre vous ?

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Kira tout en sondant le corps de son ami pour y recenser les nombreuses blessures et les évaluer. C'était mauvais.

- parce qu'il m'a attaqué ...

Kira n'y comprenait rien du tout et n'avait à l'esprit que la vision du corps blessé de son ami et capitaine. Kenpachi s'approcha et planta son sabre juste à côté de lui. Il sursauta et se retourna.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ?

- dégage moucheron ! S'il se réveille, il va faire de la bouillie de toi ...

- c'est impossible ... c'est mon ...

Au moment où il voulut finir sa phrase il se sentit soulevé de terre et projeté avec violence contre les arbres plus loin. Hinamori eut juste le temps de dresser une toile de kido pour lui éviter un choc plus violent encore. Hisagi venait de se relever et ses yeux les fixèrent tous avec une haine non dissimulée.

- Shuhei ...

- Matsumoto ! Cria Hitsugaya. Viens à mes côtés, immédiatement. Hinamori, reste près de nous s'il te plait.

- mais Toshiro ...

- pas de mais ... au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, il ne vous a même pas reconnu.

Rangiku fixa Shuhei avec un sentiment de malaise. Est-ce que Kira avait raison ? Était-elle responsable du fait que son Zanpakuto avait pris complètement le contrôle de lui ?

- Et que comptez-vous faire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant Kenpachi s'approcher de Hisagi qui avait récupéré ses faux immenses en même temps que son énorme reiatsu.

- Pour l'instant, nous temporisons et nous attendons que le second combattant veuille bien se décider à revenir à lui. Expliqua Kuchiki, toujours patient malgré son rôle de professeur des écoles en ce jour.

- l'autre ?

Rangiku et Hinamori virent enfin plus bas Ichigo, Renji et Orihime qui avait dressé un bouclier de protection autour de Ulquiorra, salement blessé lui aussi.

OoOoOoO

Ulquiorra tourna le dos à ses deux parties de lui-même et leva la tête. Choisir ? L'image de Kurosaki se matérialisa un instant devant ses yeux. Ce curieux humain ni shinigami ni Hollow mais un mélange des deux. Pourquoi pas ? Il ferma les yeux et se retourna avant de dévisager successivement ses deux parties. Il rouvrit ses yeux verts et ils purent lire une réelle détermination dans son regard.

D'un sonido rapide il fut au milieu d'eux et de sa main droite enfonça _Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_ dans son flanc droit et de la gauche Murcielago dans son flanc droit. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux, les deux sabres le transperçant de part en part.

- tu es fou ! S'écria son jeune double en tombant à ses côtés. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- il n'est pas question que je choisisse entre moi et moi ... vous faites partie de moi tous les deux, c'est ainsi. Je n'ai aucun choix à faire ici et maintenant.

Le moine sourit en se relevant.

- j'ai enfin compris. Pour maitriser _Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_ il faut que je sois entier ... et entier c'est avec Murcielago aussi ... je ne sais pas pourquoi il vient seulement d'apparaitre mais tout s'est subitement éclairé lorsque je l'ai vu.

De grosses gouttes de sang s'écoulaient de ses blessures et sa vision se troublait mais il poursuivit.

- j'ai compris que pour accepter d'être un shinigami il fallait également que j'accepte d'être un arrancar avec tous les risques et inconviénients que cela comporte.

- tu es prêt alors. Annonça le jeune moine. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre sur _Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_. Mais je sais que tu reviendras un jour ... maintenant, il est temps de repartir.

Ulquiorra releva la tête et les vit se transformer en deux lumières aux tonalités de vert différents se mêler progressivement avant de s'enfoncer en lui. Il eut l'impression d'exploser et de renaitre encore une fois avant de basculer dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoO

- Qu'y a-t-il Orihime ? L'interrogea Ichigo en la voyant froncer les sourcils avant de sourire enfin.

Cela faisait quelques minutes seulement qu'elle soignait Ulquiorra, depuis que les Capitaines l'avaient bombardé de ce flash lumineux.

- il revient à lui ... mais ... écartez-vous ! Cria-t-elle.

Les trois amis furent éjectés à quelques pas lorsque le bouclier de soin explosa. Une lumière verte entoura le corps d'Ulquiorra et son reiatsu les écrasa brutalement.

Sur la falaise, les Capitaines et vice-capitaines se protégèrent les yeux et encaissèrent plus ou moins bien selon les individus le puissant reiatsu.

- Je crois que finalement votre formule a fonctionné Capitaine Kuchiki. Annonça Muguruma sur un ton neutre. Mais êtes-vous sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait ?

Byakuya ne répondit rien et s'approcha du bord de la falaise tout en jetant un oeil vers Hisagi qui lui aussi avait ressenti les puissantes ondes d'Ulquiorra.

- Quelle puissance ! S'exclama Hitsugaya en observant le sol.

La lumière baissa progressivement et Ulquiorra apparut, debout au centre du cratère qui s'était formé autour de lui. Il portait toujours sa tenue de shinigami mais avait de grandes ailes sombres semblables à celle d'une chauve-souris dans le dos. Ses pieds étaient griffus, ses ongles longs et noirs. La ligne noire se poursuivait jusque sur ses doigts. Son masque s'était modifié et recouvrait son crâne à présent à la manière d'un casque. Les lignes vertes de ses joues s'étaient transformées en de longues lignes d'un vert très lumineux semblables à ses yeux pailletés d'or. Il tenait dans sa main droite un sabre dont la lame semblait être en pure lumière.

D'un battement d'ailes il décolla du sol et avisant les trois corps inconscients autour du cratère se posa souplement à côté d'Orihime. Il lui souleva la tête et lui tapota la joue pour la réveiller. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux et le fixa de son regard gris.

- Ulquiorra ... murmura-t-elle rassurée de le voir avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il sa serra un moment contre lui, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et finissant de détruire définitivement la douce soie grise.

- tout va bien. Tu es blessée ?

- non, je ne crois pas. J'ai été surprise par ton retour ... un peu explosif.

Il sourit bien que personne ne le vit avant de reprendre un air plus grave en l'écartant de lui.

- je t'ai donc blessé. Et le shinigami remplaçant ? Il était censé te protéger.

- ne lui en veux pas, tu sais mieux que personne que je n'en fais qu'à ma tête.

Il essuya sa joue salie du pouce et la souleva de terre avant de s'envoler vers la falaise. Toujours dans les airs, s'y maintenant grâce à un battement régulier de ses ailes il fit face à Byakuya. Ils s'observèrent en silence.

- c'était vous ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin. Vous avez descellé Murcielago.

Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Merci. Je vous la confie. J'espère qu'elle sera plus en sécurité qu'avec Kurosaki. J'ai encore quelque chose à finir.

Byakuya accepta sans dire un mot et prit Orihime dans ses bras sans broncher. Alors qu'Ulquiorra se retournait vers Hisagi, Byakuya l'interpella.

- Schiffer !

- ...

- avez-vous enfin choisi votre camp ?

- oui.

- quel est-il ?

- le mien.

Byakuya eut un léger sourire. Décidément, les êtres particuliers commençaient à être légion au sein du Sereitei. Il appela Kenpachi.

- Capitaine Kenpachi, vous avez assez joué pour aujourd'hui. A la niche ...

- Comment ? Kuchiki, enfoiré !

Le capitaine de la sixième détourna son attention de Kenpachi et la reporta sur Hisagi. Il sentit la jeune humaine trembler dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur ? L'issue de ce combat est plus que probable à présent.

- Je sais que Ulquiorra est sauvé mais Shuhei Hisagi ?

Kuchiki la regarda surpris.

- tu t'inquiètes réellement pour Hisagi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour le faire redevenir lui-même ?

- sans doute, mais je ne le connais pas pour l'heure. Nous devons le désarmer et l'immobiliser le temps de trouver une solution.

OoOoOoO

Toujours perché sur son arbre, le Hollow invisible aux yeux de tous souriait à nouveau.

- Ah _mi_ _hermano_. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ... et tu as l'air encore plus fort qu'avant. A bientôt, _mi_ _hermano_. J'ai encore un pion à placer ...

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt avant de bifurquer vers le Sereitei. Il sauta tranquillement de toit en toit jusqu'aux quartiers de la treizième division et s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de la vice-capitaine. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant la jeune Kuchiki attablée à remplir différents formulaires de travail. Elle paraissait très concentrée sur sa tâche et il voyait une veine palpiter dans son cou. Il se pourlécha ses lèvres noires et ses crocs s'allongèrent.

- Il est temps, _mi_ _paloma_ ...

Il entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit mais pourtant Rukia releva la tête et regarda partout autour d'elle sur la défensive comme si elle avait sentit un danger. Elle toucha son sabre du bout des doigts mais n'eut pas le temps de le dégainer. Elle sentit une main griffue enserrer son cou et la coller au mur. Son sabre tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Elle battit des pieds et tenta de se défaire de la poigne invisible.

- toi ! Cracha-t-elle. Montre-toi enfoiré au lieu d'attaquer dans l'ombre.

- si tu veux, ça ne changera pas grand chose de toute façon.

La voix aux accents mélodieux s'éleva et contrasta fortement avec le visage blafard tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar qui apparut devant elle. Deux yeux rouges vicieux, des longues trainées rouges sur les joues, des lèvres noires, un masque d'Arrancar à moitié arraché, des cheveux blancs puis noirs ... à quelques détails près elle aurait juré que c'était Ulquiorra face à elle, en beaucoup plus agressif.

- Alors, heureuse ? Je viens d'exaucer ton souhait. A toi d'exaucer le mien maintenant ...

- Jamais. S'étouffa-t-elle alors qu'il serrait plus fort.

Il était fort et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle tenta plusieurs formules de kido mais il les écrasa de sa main libre. Il secoua sa main suite au dernier et la regarda.

- Aie ! Ça pique !

Le regard de Rukia s'agrandit d'horreur. « ça pique » c'était tout après un sort de ce niveau.

- A moi maintenant. Tu as assez joué comme ça.

Il s'approcha d'elle et renifla sa peau. Elle réprima un haut le coeur de dégoût.

- j'aime autant te prévenir ma belle, ça risque aussi de piquer un peu.

Elle hurla lorsqu'il planta ses crocs dans son cou.

OoOoOoO

Ulquiorra se dressait entre Hisagi et Kira, à quelques centimètres du sol, toujours dans les airs. Il vit Hisagi esquisser un sourire mauvais alors qu'il faisait à nouveau tournoyer sa double faux dans les airs. Ulquiorra jeta un regard rapide à Kira qui se relevait, ne croyant toujours pas au changement de son ami.

- Ulquiorra ...

- Dégage ... tu vas gêner.

Kira n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Les deux combattants se firent face et foncèrent l'un vers l'autre à une vitesse hallucinante. Il ne les distingua que lorsque leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Ils gravitèrent dans les vents tourbillonnants créés par la faux en rotation et s'élevèrent de plus en plus haut sans cesser de se combattre.

Kira mit sa main en visière mais ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il était. Tout juste vit-il avec soulagement Rangiku et Hinamori aux côtés d'Hitsugaya. Tous semblaient bien se porter. Il voulut finalement les rejoindre mais sa route fut coupée par Ulquiorra et Hisagi qui étaient redescendus toujours aussi rapidement.

Les deux se faisaient face en cherchant leurs souffles. Un vent violent s'éleva sur la droite de Kira et il vit la faux passer à quelques centimètres de lui fonçant droit sur Ulquiorra. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de la contrer avec _Espada_ _de_ _la_ _Luz_ et les deux armes volèrent dans les airs avant de se planter quelques mètres plus loin dans le sol dans un bruit d'enfer. La force de l'impact arracha des roches qui furent projetées en tous sens.

Byakuya se tourna ostensiblement pour protéger Orihime toujours dans ses bras. Hitsugaya créa un mur de glace pour tous les mettre à l'abri. Kira sentit plusieurs coupures sur ses bras et sa joue droite. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de son poignet qu'il observa interloqué. « c'est insensé ... il y a une telle distance entre les armes et ma position ... comment est-ce possible ? ». La voix neutre d'Ulquiorra le sortit de sa réflexion.

- Abandone Kazeshini. Si tu persistes, ton porteur et toi mourrez tous les deux.

Kira écarquilla les yeux. Kazeshini. C'était donc bien le Zanpakuto de son ami qui faisait encore des siennes. Il vit sa bouche s'étirer en un nouveau rictus ironique et Ulquiorra fermer les yeux.

- très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

L'ex-arrancar lui fonça droit dessus et posant sa main sur son visage l'emporta avec lui jusqu'au bord de la falaise d'où il le laissa tomber avant de le poursuivre à toute vitesse dans sa chute. Il lui décocha un solide coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol et resta au-dessus de lui.

Kira se précipita vers le bord de la falaise et ne vit que les ailes d'Ulquiorra au-dessus d'un énorme trou. L'attaque n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais elle avait été d'une violence inouïe. Kira se demandait même si son ami était encore vivant.

- Shuhei ! Hurla-t-il alors que Rangiku et Hinamori l'avaient rejoint.

Ils virent Kurosaki et Renji, enfin réveillés accourir vers le cratère.

- Ulquiorra ! Cria Ichigo à l'ange noir qui le toisa d'un regard froid qui le glaça jusqu'aux os.

Il eut l'impression de revenir en arrière et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il revivais ces instants où Ulquiorra s'était transformé devant lui et l'avait balancé dans tout ce que Las Noches comptait comme piliers sur son toit. Il avait peur de le voir se transformer en segunda etapa. Une peur irraisonnée et incontrôlable qui le cloua sur place.

- Kurosaki ... eh, Kurosaki ... eh Ichigo ? Le secoua Renji sans comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami.

Ulquiorra cessa de les observer et fixa le cratère d'où jaillit Hisagi en hurlant comme une bête, fonçant droit sur lui.

- Mais il ne s'arrêtera jamais ? S'alarma Hinamori.

- je ne crois pas malheureusement. Répondit Kira. Nous devons l'aider ...

- Mais comment ?

- je ne sais pas mais si nous n'intervenons, Ulquiorra finira par le blesser sérieusement.

En effet, Ulquiorra reproduisit sans état d'âme la même attaque que la précédente mais vers le haut de la falaise, envoyant Hisagi voler à leurs pieds. Lui-même se posa un peu plus loin et récupéra son sabre encore fiché dans le sol.

- Shuhei ... l'appela Rangiku en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Oh non ... dans quel état tu es ...

Kira rejoignit Rangiku et commença à soigner son ami, se moquant de l'ex-arrancar qui s'approchait d'eux. Il vit les Capitaines s'approcher un peu d'eux et sentit la main de Shuhei sur son poignet. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et il croisa son véritable regard, droit et clair.

- Shuhei ... enfin ...

Celui-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il respirait avec peine.

- Eloigne-toi, Kira ... et prends les autres avec toi ... je ... il ... il va revenir ...

- épargne-toi un peu. Nous allons demander à Ulquiorra de cesser ...

- non, pas lui ... Kazeshini ... je sens qu'il veut finir ... ce que j'ai ... j'ai commencé ... pars, je t'en prie ...

- Arrête Shuhei ! Cria Rangiku à côté de lui. Tu es fort, plus fort que ton fou furieux de Zanpakuto ! Tu peux le contrôler ... tu dois ...

Shuhei lui sourit et cueillit une larme du bout de son index.

- tu as tort ... Rangiku ... pardon, mais je ne suis pas aussi fort ... pas aussi fort que lui ... que Gin ...

- Shuhei ...

Rangiku ne sut quoi lui répondre. Ainsi, elle avait réellement une part de responsabilité dans tout ce cirque.

- Partez maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas le retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Finit-il en se redressant avec peine face à Ulquiorra parfaitement impassible.

Kira se redressa aussi mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas Shuhei. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Il sentit de nouvelles ondes négatives commencer à irradier de son ami et leva malgré lui un bras protecteur entre lui et Rangiku et Hinamori. Hitsugaya apparut devant elles et les prit chacune sous un bras avant de réapparaitre avec elles à côté de Byakuya qui venait de poser Orihime.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Murmura cette dernière.

- vous rien. Nous devons l'arrêter maintenant et je ne pense pas que la méthode d'Ulquiorra fonctionnera sans risquer de les tuer lui et son Zanpakuto.

- il est condamné alors ? Dommage ! Fit Shinji en soupirant. Se rendre encore à une nomination, quelle barbe !

Une grande claque résonna et Shinji sentit le feu monter à sa joue. La belle Matsumoto n'avait visiblement pas apprécié sa plaisanterie. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère et de larmes contenues.

- Matsumoto ! S'écria Hitsugaya, outré. C'est peut-être un con à l'humour douteux mais il reste un capitaine.

Shinji cracha le brin d'herbe qu'il mâchouillait depuis un moment.

- merci, trop aimable. Comme ça, j'ai l'impression de m'en prendre une seconde.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen.

La voix d'Ulquiorra qui venait d'apparaitre à côté d'eux les fit sursauter. Byakuya le fixa de ses yeux calmes avant de désigner Hisagi qui venait de tomber à genoux la tête entre ses mains.

- Nous t'écoutons mais fais vite. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Je sais. Je n'ai aucune garantie que cela fonctionne puisque je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils en sortent vivants tous les deux ...

- je ne comprends pas. Fit Shinji en se frottant la joue.

- j'ai vu mon double l'utiliser. Je connais la formule et j'ai vu le résultat sur des Hollows. Mais j'ignore si cela sera la même chose pour un shinigami et encore moins pour un Zanpakuto.

- je crois que nous n'avons guère le choix. Avança froidement Byakuya.

- nous te faisons confiance, Ulquiorra. Renchérit Orihime, beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Je sais que tu y parviendras.

Ulquiorra la dévisagea avec intensité et hocha la tête avant de se détourner, son sabre à la main. Il croisa Renji qui avait réussi à remonter en soutenant Ichigo encore en état de choc puis Kira qui s'écarta de lui mais le retint par la manche. Ulquiorra regarda la main puis son propriétaire en fronçant les sourcils.

- je prie pour que tu réussisses, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra se dégagea d'un geste sec et continua sa route avant de faire face à Hisagi qui avait à nouveau les yeux bleus et vides de Kazeshini.

- tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Vice-Capitaine Kira Izuru.

Il leva le sabre haut au-dessus de sa tête.

_- Volar como angel de Luz_

Un éclair de lumière vert l'enveloppa et descendit en tournoyant sur lui, l'enveloppant complètement et les aveuglant tous. Lorsque la lumière cessa enfin ils virent Ulquiorra revêtu de sa tenue blanche de Murcielago. Les ailes étaient restées noires mais au niveau des épaules ce n'était plus de la fourrure mais des courtes plumes blanches. Le casque avait disparu et un masque blanc recouvrait son visage, laissant seulement entrevoir ses yeux verts pailletés de doré. Une grande croix verte croisait les lignes noires de la tenue de Murcielago.

La lame de pure lumière de son sabre grésillait doucement. Ulquiorra la tendit devant Hisagi et attendit que l'autre fut remis de sa surprise.

- Tu as une dernière chance Kazeshini. Quitte son corps. Je ne connais pas le résultat de la confrontation entre toi, lui et cette lame. Renonce.

Hisagi afficha à nouveau son horrible rictus carnassier et fonça sur lui.

- très bien. Dans ce cas ...

Il s'éleva dans les airs et évita l'attaque, le propulsant à terre une nouvelle et dernière fois. Hisagi resta face contre terre. Ulquiorra empoigna ses cheveux poisseux de sang le soulevant à demi avant de poser un genou à terre devant lui. Il brandit l'arme à hauteur de son coeur et murmura quelques mots. La prière était remontée en lui comme un vieux souvenir. Il la termina sur quelques mots que tous purent entendre.

_- Amen ... purifica, Angel de Luz._

Il enfonça la lame dans le torse d'Hisagi qui hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer. Son corps fut secoué de violents spasmes alors que Ulquiorra se relevait laissant son sabre en place. Des ondes de reiatsu noires et rouges allèrent s'écraser partout autour d'eux comme une pluie de météorites. Hitsugaya dressa un nouveau bouclier de glace et attrapa par la taille, sans ménagement Rangiku qui cherchait à rejoindre le capitaine de la troisième, la projetant à terre.

- Matsumoto ! Tu cherches à te faire tuer ?

- Capitaine, je dois aller l'aider.

- tu ne peux rien pour lui. Répondit-il sèchement en détachant chaque syllabe comme pour bien l'imprimer dans son cerveau.

Les mots s'enfoncèrent comme autant de poignards dans son coeur. Elle resta à terre la tête baissée, redoutant le pire. Enfin, la tempête se calma autour d'eux et Hitsugaya baissa son mur de protection.

- c'est fini. Annonça Byakuya après un rapide regard à Ulquiorra qui dominait Hisagi de toute sa hauteur.

Il retira la lame lumineuse de son sabre et croisa le regard d'Orihime qui comprit instantanément. Elle courut vers lui et s'agenouilla devant Hisagi, levant son bouclier de soin. Elle se concentra, fronça ses sourcils fins avant de prendre un air plus détendu. Elle se tourna vers les autres en souriant.

- c'est fini ! Confirma-t-elle. Il est vivant et je sens que c'est lui. Seulement lui. Mais j'aurai besoin de temps pour le soigner, il est vraiment très faible. Vous devriez même contacter Unohana-sama.

Kira soupira de soulagement et courut vers eux, comme Hinamori et Rangiku. Ils virent les restes du bankai disparaître progressivement, rendant son apparence normale à Shuhei qui cligna faiblement des yeux. Il croisa les regards inquiets de ses amis et celui, confiant d'Orihime. Mais il en cherchait un autre. Il le trouva lorsque Ulquiorra baissa les yeux vers lui.

- Merci ... Ulquiorra.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et s'éloigna vers les Capitaines tout en quittant Murcielago et en rengainant son Zanpakuto. Les ailes disparurent, le masque se brisa et il retrouva son apparence normale.

- Belle arme que vous avez là, vice-capitaine. Le complimenta Shinji. Redoutable et efficace.

- tout comme le combattant. Ajouta Muguruma avec une lueur de respect dans les yeux.

- Merci mais je ... je crois que j'ai été ... trop présomptueux ...

Ils le virent s'affaisser devant eux et ce fut Renji et Kurosaki, en pleine possession de ses moyens depuis la dernière transformation d'Ulquiorra, qui l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne toucha le sol. Byakuya hocha simplement la tête.

- Bon travail, shinigami Schiffer.

OoOoOoO

Rukia se traîna jusqu'à la porte en grimaçant avant de s'affaisser sur le seuil. Ce monstre lui avait aspiré une bonne partie de son sang mais aussi de son énergie vitale. Elle se sentait faiblir à grande vitesse. Il lui fallait de l'aide et vite.

Elle fit apparaître un papillon noir et lui confia un message avant de le laisser partir. L'insecte vola jusqu'à sa destination près de la falaise, jusqu'au jeune roux qui soutenait Ulquiorra et se posa sur son doigt.

Ichigo leva son index et attendit que le papillon délivra son message. Celui-ci fut extrêmement bref. « aide-moi ! »

- Rukia ! Murmura-t-il. Elle est en danger !

A ces mots Byakuya devint plus froid encore que d'ordinaire. Il s'avança vers Ichigo et le somma de s'expliquer mais il n'en prit pas le temps.

- Renji ... je te confie Ulquiorra.

- Elle devait dormir à la treizième. L'informa Renji en criant alors qu'Ichigo était déjà parti, Byakuya sur ses talons.

D'un shunpo extrêmement rapide, les deux arrivèrent à la division en même temps que Ukitake qui sembla surpris de les voir arriver ensemble et en trombe.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ? Kurosaki-kun ?

- Où est-elle ? Votre vice-capitaine ... où est-elle ? Demanda sèchement Byakuya.

Ukitake désigna le bureau commun des deux plus hauts gradés de la trizième division et leur emboita le pas. Ichigo courait comme un fou et arrachait presque les portes coulissantes de leurs montants. Ukitake commençait à s'alarmer.

- Que se passe-t-il Kurosaki-kun ?

- Elle est en danger, c'est tout ce que je sais mais ...

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et la vit allongée au sol, maculée de sang, avec une blessure similaire à celle d'Orihime dans le cou. Byakuya dégaina son sabre et chercha des yeux l'attaquant de Rukia dans toute la pièce avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

- c'est inutile, Byakuya. Il doit être déjà loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche cet enfoiré ?

Ichigo s'agenouilla et retourna Rukia avec délicatesse avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tiens bon Rukia ! Je t'emmène à la quatrième division. Ils vont te soigner.

- Non. A la falaise. Nous venons de faire appeler Retsu Unohana là-bas. Intervint Byakuya en rengainant son sabre.

Ichigo hocha la tête, conserva Rukia encore quelques secondes dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui avant de la confier à son frère qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu es bien plus rapide que moi. Je vous suis de près, mais plus vite elle sera soignée, mieux cela sera. Elle est très faible.

Byakuya approuva et apprécia le raisonnement mature du jeune homme mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il disparut avec Rukia dans un tourbillon de vent laissant Ichigo avec Ukitake complètement interloqué.

- c'était le hollow ? Il était ici ?

- sans doute. Je ne vois pas qui a pu faire ça hormis lui. Nous étions tous occupé par le combat d'Hisagi et Ulquiorra.

Ukitake réfléchit. La situation était grave. Ce hollow avait réussi à s'introduire dans la douzième division, à libérer des arrancars et des espadas. Maintenant il attaquait l'une des leurs et son choix ne devait certainement pas être anodin.

- je vais avertir Yamamoto-sama. Il faut qu'il sache exactement ce qui se passe ici. Je passerai aussi à la onzième et à la dixième pour les mettre en alerte.

Kurosaki rongeait son frein. Il voulait courir derrière Kuchiki et avoir des nouvelles de Rukia. Mais il resta respectueusement aux côtés de Ukitake.

- c'est inutile. Vous devriez plutôt passer à la deuxième. Je m'occupe des deux autres. Kenpachi et Toshiro sont à la falaise.

- Bien. Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu en sais plus pour Rukia. J'imagine que tout va bien pour Hisagi et Ulquiorra ?

Ichigo hocha la tête et passa une jambe par la fenêtre.

- ils sont vivants tous les deux mais également blessés.

- je vous rejoindrais à la quatrième dès que j'ai fini avec Yamamoto-sama. Va, Kurosaki.

- Oui. Ukitake ?

- Oui ?

- faites attention. Il est peut-être encore dans les environs. Et ce qui est arrivé à Rukia prouve à nouveau que nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui.

Ichigo crispa sa mâchoire et serra son poing avant de sauter au-dehors sur les toits.

- Nous t'arrêterons enfoiré. Je le jure.

L'image d'Ulquiorra en segunda etapa s'imposa devant lui et il faillit glisser d'un toit. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque et de la sueur perla à son front. Encore cette peur incontrôlable qui s'imposait à lui ... cette peur de la mort que lui avait donné Ulquiorra et ce vide dans son esprit suite au contrôle de son Hollow intérieur sur son propre corps.

Hisagi avait eu son combat et lui avait fait face. Et il avait perdu. Ichigo l'avait gagné mais à présent, il n'était plus certain que sa victoire avait été totale. Les cicatrices invisibles étaient toujours là ... et côtoyer l'ex-Espada ne faisait que les raviver.

OoOoOoO

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires et de suivre cette fiction avec autant d'intérêt. _

_Le chapitre 21 est enfin clos. Il était vraiment plus long que les autres et je ne voyais pas comment le réduire._

_Pour tous ceux qui sont intéressés, Bleach-redux a publié un nouveau chapitre de son comic. _


	23. Chapter 22

_voila le chapitre nouveau et tout d'abord quelques réponses à vos commentaires ..._**  
><strong>

_à l'AneOnyme : les Arrancars viendront un peu plus tard, ils se reposent encore un peu les pauvres chéris. sache que je privilégierai les beaux, enfin les plus beaux de ces troupes. Ceux que Kurotsuchi pouvait aussi ramasser dans la fausse Karakura ou au Hueco Mundo._**  
><strong>

_à Satan Sensei et Hesymi : eh bien, elle en prend pour son grade Rangiku. Bon c'est vrai que Shinji en a pris une bonne. Elle n'a pas fini de souffrir, la pauvre et Hisagi avec. J'aime faire souffrir mes persos. (enfin ceux de Tite Kubo)  
><em>

_Merci pour vos commentaires sur les dialogues et répliques. Oui la plupart étaient pour contre balancer le combat, rendre le chapitre moins lourd, moins dramatique.  
><em>

_j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de la suite ...  
><em>

_OoOoOoO  
><em>

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 22 : cicatrices visibles, cicatrices invisibles**

Le blanc fut la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Le blanc et cette lumière éblouissante qui s'imprima dans ses prunelles vertes. Mais contrairement à son premier réveil, une silhouette se découpait dans la lumière du couchant. Une silhouette familière, apaisante. Un visage souriant et des yeux reflétant une pureté d'âme absolue. Ce visage s'approcha de lui et une cascade de cheveux couleur de feu entoura son visage, les isolant du reste du monde.

- Ulquiorra ...

Même son nom lui semblait plus beau dans sa bouche. Elle y mettait à chaque fois une intonation, une chaleur particulières ... un timbre à la fois doux et rauque, caressant comme un vent d'été, à la fois tiède et humide.

Orihime posa doucement sa main sur le front fiévreux de l'Arrancar, de son shinigami-arrancar et vice-capitaine. Tant de chose à la fois. Ses yeux le fixaient avec une intensité troublante. Elle en tremblait de tous ses membres et finit par se relever en ressentant le reiatsu rassurant et tranquille de Retsu Unohana.

- Unohana-sama. Il est encore bien fiévreux, plus qu'hier encore. Est-ce normal ?

Le sourire de la capitaine de la quatrième division s'élargit alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux.

- Hier, il errait encore dans les limbes et il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Aujourd'hui, si. J'imagine que ce qu'il a vu lui a plu.

Orihime rougit fortement à la remarque et reporta son attention sur Ulquiorra qui la regardait, non, la dévorait toujours du regard avec une intensité telle qu'elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Retsu Unohana eut un petit rire cristallin et rejoignit le seuil de la porte de la chambre.

- Je le laisse entre tes mains, Orihime Inoue. J'ai encore d'autres patients qui ont peut-être un peu moins de chance que lui.

Orihime rougit de plus belle et bafouilla un remerciement respectueux avant que la porte ne se referma. Le capitaine sortit toujours avec le sourire et héla un de ses soldats.

- Qu'on ne les dérange sous aucun prétexte. Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division a besoin de se reposer.

- Bien capitaine.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Rukia Kuchiki avant d'y pénétrer avec un air très digne. L'ambiance était nettement plus tendue. Le très vénéré et respecté Byakuya Kuchiki était assis bras croisés, paupières fermées et tête penchée, sur une chaise à côté du lit de sa soeur.

Ichigo Kurosaki et Renji Abarai étaient debout un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté du lit. Les rares regards échangés entre Byakuya et Ichigo étaient aussi chaleureux qu'une attaque du capitaine de la dixième.

Rukia n'avait pas encore repris conscience depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée quelques quarante huit heures plus tôt et cela inquiétait Unohana. Bien plus que les trois protecteurs qui entouraient son corps endormi. Trois protecteurs aussi différents qu'il était possible de l'être ; un être droit et rigide mais qui l'avait fait entrer dans sa famille. Un ami de toujours, fidèle entre les fidèles, qui donnerait jusqu'à sa vie pour la voir sourire et vivre pleinement. Et un être inattendu, rencontre qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu et qui les avaient chamboulé non seulement tous les deux, mais aussi tout le Sereitei et bien plus.

- Capitaine Kuchiki. Avez-vous remarqué une évolution chez votre soeur ?

Les trois têtes rousse, rouge et noire se tournèrent brièvement vers elle avant de fixer à nouveau la frêle silhouette.

- Aucune. Finit par répondre la tête noire.

Unohana conserva son sourire rassurant.

- Soyez confiant. Votre soeur est forte. Elle va se réveiller. J'ai donné un échantillon de son sang au capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il pourra l'étudier et voir s'il présente des substances étrangères.

Kuchiki hocha la tête et Ichigo fronça les sourcils, lui donnant un air encore plus grognon qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Et alors ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore de résultat de la douzième, Ichigo Kurosaki. Mais vous serez tous les trois les premiers au courant des résultats.

Elle ne changea pas de ton mais détacha soigneusement chaque syllabe. Ichigo sut qu'il ne fallait plus poser une seule question sur la fiabilité des résultats ou la vitesse de réponse. Et encore, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il battit prudemment en retraite et faisant fi du regard glacial de Byakuya, s'assit sur le lit et mêla les doigts glacés de Rukia aux siens.

- Rukia, reviens avec nous. Murmura-t-il. Nous sommes là, nous t'attendons, nous te protègerons cette fois.

Renji crispa la mâchoire et fixa un point au lointain, par la fenêtre ouverte. Byakuya croisa plus fort ses bras et reprit sa position initiale, le dos aussi droit qu'un I. Leurs attitudes et réactions bien que toutes différentes, trahissaient leur sentiment de culpabilité commun.

Retsu Unohana baissa la tête et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea enfin vers la chambre de son troisième patient et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle fut surprise de le trouver assis sur son lit, grimaçant de douleur, déjà revêtu de son uniforme et passant tant bien que mal son haori.

- Capitaine Hisagi ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton toutefois calme. Vous vous êtes réveillé ce matin seulement. Vous ne devriez même pas songer à vous lever, encore moins à quitter cette chambre.

Il n'était pas seul et son vice-capitaine Kira Izuru lui offrit un sourire désolé.

- c'est ce que j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre, capitaine. Mais il est assez têtu.

Hisagi leur offrit un sourire d'excuse dans son visage encore très blanc. Il souffrait, cela pouvait se lire sur ses traits tirés et fatigués. Mais ils y lurent aussi une détermination inébranlable.

- Bien. Acquiesça finalement Unohana. Je ne peux aller à l'encontre de la volonté de l'un de mes pairs. Je peux seulement vous déconseiller cette sortie.

Shuhei se leva en chancelant et assura un peu son maintien avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant elle.

- je comprends. Et je vous remercie pour tout.

- Vice-Capitaine Izuru. Je vous le confie et vous confie son traitement. Capitaine Hisagi, Isane viendra tous les jours vous rendre visite et s'assurer de votre bon rétablissement. C'est non négociable.

Hisagi et Izuru s'inclinèrent plus bas encore. La capitaine de la quatrième division pouvait se montrer particulièrement persuasive sans même élever sa voix d'une octave. Kira soutint Hisagi qui s'arrêta devant Unohana au moment d'atteindre le seuil de la chambre.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- je suppose que vous voulez parler du vice-capitaine Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Oui.

- Il se remet, tout comme vous. Sa convalescence sera courte. Il est également bien accompagné.

- tant mieux. Puis-je aller le saluer ?

- laissez-le regagner ses quartiers. Cela peut attendre. Je pense qu'il n'attend rien de vous, capitaine.

Hisagi, soutenu par Kira, fixa le sol un moment avant de remonter les yeux et de lui adresser un léger sourire.

- Je le sais. Mais je souhaite le faire quand même. Il m'a sauvé.

- Il a fait ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir. C'est un vrai shinigami.

L'intonation qu'elle mit dans la dernière phrase ne souffrait aucune discussion et Shuhei devait le reconnaître ; dans leur combat l'ex-Arrancar s'était comporté en tant que vice-capitaine et le capitaine qu'il était comme le dernier des Arrancars. Il fit un pas vers la porte et Kira embraya. Ils y arrivaient lorsque la voix de Unohana les stoppa.

- Capitaine ... je vous déconseille toute activité nocturne et vous préconise le plus grand repos durant vos heures de sommeil. Et ce jusqu'à ce que votre corps ait récupéré toutes ses forces. Il serait inutile voire dangereux de gaspiller votre énergie à des futilités et à rouvrir des blessures à peine cicatrisées.

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux et se retournèrent pour voir le visage souriant de la capitaine, craignant de trop bien comprendre ses propos.

- euh ... oui, capitaine.

- je veillerai à ce qu'il se repose. Promit Kira. Au revoir, capitaine.

Retsu soupira et se rendit dans ses quartiers pour y prendre quelques minutes de repos. Elle trouva sur son seuil Ukitake et Kyoraku et les invita à entrer avant de les servir elle-même.

- Alors ? L'interrogea Ukitake.

- trois patients, trois situations différentes, trois remèdes différents. Je m'inquiète d'avantage pour la vice-capitaine Rukia Kuchiki.

- Rukia ?

- Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée et semble très faible.

Ukitake se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Vous pensez qu'elle sera inconsciente longtemps ?

- Je l'ignore. J'ai informé la douzième division. J'attends leur retour.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement interrompu par le chant des oiseaux au-dehors. Kyoraku posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le faisant sursauter.

- ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va se réveiller. Elle est solide et nous l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises.

- tu as raison.

Ukitake lui adressa un petit sourire tout en confirmant ses propos avant de goûter son thé. Mais il était loin d'être aussi confiant que son ami.

OoOoOoO

La chaleur était étouffante dans sa petite cellule et Neliel avait soif, une soif inextinguible qui la tenaillait depuis qu'on l'avait jeté là. Enfin depuis qu'il l'avait jeté là. Il était devenu fort, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'était alors qu'ils se combattaient dans un passé qui lui semblait lointain comme autant de siècles. Et surtout bien plus fort qu'elle.

Il avait pu facilement prendre l'ascendant sur elle et l'avait trainé par les cheveux jusqu'à cette cellule. Ensuite il l'avait frappé, si fort et à de si nombreuses reprise qu'elle s'était évanouie plusieurs fois. Il lui avait promis bien pire et depuis elle attendait inquiète qu'il revienne. Que pouvait-il lui faire de pire sinon l'horreur qu'elle s'imaginait.

Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier et pria n'importe quel dieu pour que ce fut pas lui. Les dieux qu'elle pria semblèrent miséricordieux puisqu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow. Non qu'il ne fut pas dangereux, bien au contraire, mais au moins il souhaitait la garder en vie, chose que peu de monde au-dessus d'elle prenait en considération.

Il s'arrêta devant la cellule et s'appuya aux barreaux de la petite ouverture qui donnait sur le couloir. Ses yeux de fauve scrutèrent l'intérieur à sa recherche et se plissèrent lorsqu'il croisa son regard fatigué.

- Il est revenu, hein ? Lança-t-il sur un ton rogue.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, honteuse de sa propre faiblesse.

- Il t'a bien amoché. S'il continue tu seras morte avant que Kurosaki vienne ici.

Tout en parlant il passait la garde de son arme sur les barreaux dans un sens puis dans l'autre, dans un claquement aussi régulier que sinistre. Il semblait tourner quelques possibilités dans sa tête puis finalement s'écarta des barreaux.

« fait chier ! » l'entendit-elle grommeler alors qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Si elle avait été moins blessée, elle aurait pu en profiter pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il dut lire son projet dans ses yeux car il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par le col déchiré de son uniforme d'Arrancar, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

- N'y pense même pas, ma belle.

Il la relâcha sans ménagement et elle s'écrasa contre le mur dans un gémissement. Il marmonna un second « fait chier » et alla chercher une bassine cabossée en métal. Elle regarda l'eau avec envie mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Grimmjow déchira un morceau du pantalon de Neliel et le trempa dans la bassine avant de lui essuyer un peu les joues dans un geste aussi maladroit que peu délicat. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas habituer à soigner les autres, plutôt à les blesser.

- Tss. Grogna-t-il. Si tu racontes çà à quelqu'un je te tue de mes mains.

Elle ne répondit rien et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il essuya son front. Le temps s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne recula précipitamment comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il. T'as fini de me regarder comme ça ! Continue et je t'éclate !

Elle sourit d'un sourire de biais en raison de la violente douleur dans sa mâchoire inférieure avant de grimacer en raison de cette même douleur. Il s'avança à nouveau vers elle et prit son menton entre son index et son pouce, le levant vers lui. La douleur fut si vive pour elle que des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et qu'elle attrapa le bras de Grimmjow de sa main gauche, la seule valide.

- Il t'a cassé la mâchoire ... c'est pour ça que tu jacasses plus ...remarque, ça nous fait des vacances ! T'étais soulante !

Les yeux gris s'agrandirent de colère et il esquissa un demi-sourire satisfait.

- Yeah ... c'est mieux comme ça. Ta colère te tiendra en vie, même si t'as des os brisés partout.

Il tenta de la remettre debout mais elle s'affaissa aussitôt dans ses bras. Il la relâcha comme si il s'était brûlé.

- oh ! À quoi tu joues là ?

Neliel sentait qu'elle perdait connaissance. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait ni bu ni mangé en plus de ses blessures qui la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle sentit la gifle qu'il lui donna mais celle-ci ne fit que raviver sa douleur. Elle gémit et finit par tomber sur le sol. Elle se sentait glisser vers l'inconscience et sans doute la mort.

- Et merde ! Grogna Grimmjow en la ramassant. Elle est en train de crever !

Il marmonna encore deux ou trois paroles du même acabit avant de prendre la bassine et de la lui jeter sur la tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux et cracha l'eau avant de se rendre compte que c'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début de sa captivité. Elle lécha ses lèvres et tenta de recueillir le reste d'eau sur ses mains.

Grimmjow la regarda faire aussi interloqué qu'hypnotisé par cette scène incongrue. La voir se lécher ainsi à ses pieds réveillait ses instincts les plus primaires, alors même qu'elle était plus morte que vive, qu'elle était blessée et couverte d'hématomes, de sang séché et bien loin de l'image lisse qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il secoua la tête, s'arrachant à ce spectacle dérangeant.

- t'as soif en fait ! Ce con de Nnoitra est vraiment débile. Il pourra plus rien avoir de toi si t'es à moitié morte.

Il disparut un moment et réapparut avec un gobelet ébréché empli d'eau.

- arrête de te lécher. Si le grand échalas te voit faire ça, c'est pas ta mâchoire qu'il va éclater.

Inconsciemment, elle ouvrit des grands yeux effrayés et se rencogna contre le mur. Elle eut un vertige lorsque son épaule déboitée heurta le mur.

- Tss. Fit-il en se baissant vers elle. Bois çà.

Elle se saisit du verre qu'il lui tendit et l'approcha en tremblant de ses lèvres, manquant d'en renverser la moitié. Il soupira bruyamment et lui arracha le verre des mains renversant la quasi totalité du reste. Il grogna et ressortit avant de revenir avec le gobelet plein.

- Faut même que je te donne à boire. T'es encore pire que dans ta forme de bébé !

Grimmjow s'accroupit à côté d'elle et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. Elle avait si soif et sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle faillit s'étouffer à la première gorgée. Elle toussa et cracha plusieurs fois, faisant monter de nouvelles larmes à ses yeux.

- Tss. T'es pénible Neliel. Sérieux. Et inutile ... un vrai déchet, comme ces humains que t'aime tant.

Il la fit boire plus doucement, réglant lui-même le rythme auquel elle buvait. Quand le gobelet fut vide, il le lança dans un coin de la cellule. Elle le remercia d'un regard plein de gratitude et il recula une fois encore.

- va rien t'imaginer. Que tu crèves, je m'en tape mais là c'est pas le moment.

Neliel baissa la tête et se laissa aller contre le mur avant de se redresser brutalement à cause de son épaule. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage ni la force de la remettre en place elle-même. Et la douleur l'avait empêché de dormir depuis la veille. Lui pourrait sans doute le faire et puisqu'il n'était pas encore parti, elle tenta sa chance.

Elle attrapa les plis de sa veste courte toujours ouverte, comme auparavant et dans son geste approximatif effleura ses pectoraux durs, comme taillés dans le roc. Il sursauta comme s'il avait été brûlé et la saisit au cou.

- Oh ! Tu fais quoi là ?

Elle secoua la tête désespérément et posa sa main valide sur son avant-bras avant de lui montrer son épaule et de le regarder avec intensité. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler et en était profondément frustrée. Il se calma et l'observa de ses yeux félins avant de lui lâcher le cou et lui toucher l'épaule d'un doigt. Elle faillit s'évanouir sous la douleur.

- Ah c'est ça. Tu veux que je te la remettes en place ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et s'écarta de lui. Il se gratta la tête avant de rejeter ses mèches rebelles en arrière.

- tu vas tomber, fillette. T'es déjà sacrément massacrée, ça va t'achever.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et ses yeux étincelèrent de colère. Il grogna encore une fois et l'allongea au sol avant d'arracher la partie de sa veste qui recouvrait son épaule pour la palper avec des gestes brusques. Elle serra les dents autant que possible. Il le remarqua et serra les dents.

- Prête ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et la lui remit en place. Malgré sa mâchoire cassée elle cria et il la sentit s'écrouler et se détendre brutalement sous lui.

- yo ! Entendit-il.

La silhouette courbée de Starck apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Seul l'éclat de ses yeux clairs apparut dans son visage mangé par l'ombre.

- tu fais quoi ? S'enquit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Grimmjow toujours accroupi au-dessus de Neliel ne broncha pas mais lui adressa un regard franchement hostile que l'autre ignora avec superbe. Il s'approcha d'eux et observa le visage de Neliel avant de couler un regard vers ses vêtements déchirés.

- oh ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, Starck. La sauterelle l'a tellement amoché qu'elle va plus vivre longtemps.

- Nnoitra ?

- ouais qui d'autre ?

- oh ... m'agresse pas, je t'ai rien fait.

Grimmjow se releva et fit face au primera sans ciller. Que lui importait les chiffres tatoués sur leurs corps, il lui botterait le cul comme à tous ... à commencer par Kurosaki. Starck s'en fichait royalement. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Lilynette et elle lui manquait ; le reste, il s'en moquait.

- Dommage qu'on n'ait plus la fille qui rejette ... Inoue, c'est ça non ?

- Ouais, la rousse ...

- d'après ce que nous a dit l'autre, elle est au Sereitei.

Grimmjow hocha distraitement la tête. Oui, elle était là-bas. Et elle ne refuserait pas d'aider un ennemi, encore moins celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie comme Neliel. Encore fallait-il la ramener. Ou amener Neliel au Sereitei. Il eut un sourire mauvais. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle pouvait être son ticket d'entrée là-bas. Il pourrait régler ses comptes. Kurosaki y était sans doute aussi et il était sûr d'avoir vu ce glaçon d'Ulquiorra déguisé en shinigami alors qu'il était encore à demi-inconscient. Il ramassa Neliel et observa du coin de l'oeil Starck, appuyé avec indolence contre le mur qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et son reste de masque brisé.

- Yo primera. Ça te dirait une petite balade ?

OoOoOoO

Shuhei s'assit avec une extrême lenteur à son bureau de capitaine en soupirant. Kira avait enfin consenti à le laisser seul. Il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son ami ; celle d'une nounou débordant d'affection et de sollicitude ... de trop des deux en fait. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le calme de la pièce, écoutant avec délice le chant des oiseaux au-dehors et les bruits familiers et lointains des discussions entre les hommes de sa division.

Un mouvement et un bruit sec détonna dans cette ambiance et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il croisa le regard de Rangiku qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre ouverte. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent mais ce fut elle qui rompit le lien fragile et finit par fixer le sol. Elle avait l'air affecté et triste. Il referma les yeux et prit la parole pour rompre le silence qui devenait pesant.

- je me doutais que tu passerais. Que veux-tu, Rangiku ?

Son ton était plus sec que ce qu'il aurait voulu et la belle rousse sursauta. Elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de se lancer.

- je voulais ... m'excuser ...

- pour quoi ? Pour t'être enfuie comme une voleuse ? Pour être venue de la même manière ? Pour ce qui s'est passé ? Ou pour me prendre pour Ichimaru ?

Matsumoto recula d'un pas, prise au dépourvu par les questions directes et le manque de chaleur d'Hisagi, lui toujours si neutre et si droit. Elle avait senti de l'amertume dans ses propos. Une certaine agressivité aussi. Elle grimaça, restant pour une fois extrêmement sérieuse.

- pour tout ... je crois ...

- tu crois ? Murmura-t-il.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ses excuses et plus encore ne le voulait pas. Il ignorait ce qui se passait en lui mais il ressentait encore de violentes émotions qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser. Peut-être un reste des sentiments exacerbés de Kazeshini. Peut-être avait-il fusionné avec son Zanpakuto assez longtemps pour en être marqué.

- Shuhei ?

La voix basse de Rangiku le sortit de ses réflexions.

- Crois-tu que nous pouvons effacer ce qui s'est passé et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je ... je ...

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait tout au fond d'elle à présent. Il n'était pas Gin, elle le savait et pourtant le fait de le voir revêtir ce haori la bouleversait. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient, tout se bousculait dans sa tête et dans son coeur. Elle l'observa et vit qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur elle, sur son visage, la mâchoire crispée. Elle n'osait pas faire un pas, ni vers lui ni en arrière.

- c'est ce que tu veux ? Répéta-t-il.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux bleus et elle secoua la tête dans une faible dénégation. Il ferma les yeux encore une fois et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- pourtant, ce serait le mieux. Pour tous les deux. Ce serait le choix le plus raisonnable. Nous allons entrer dans une nouvelle guerre. J'ai des responsabilités envers les personnes qui m'ont fait fait confiance en me mettant à cette place, envers mes hommes. Et toi aussi, tu en as. Nous ne devrions pas perdre ces objectifs de vue. Conclut-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit toujours debout face à lui, étrangement silencieuse, étonnamment triste. La douleur dans son dos se réveilla et il s'étira un peu, cherchant une position plus confortable sur sa chaise. Finalement il ne tint plus et se leva.

- Ne pouvons-nous plus être ... amis ? L'entendit-il murmurer.

- sans doute ... plus tard.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte et regarda au-dehors. Le soleil se couchait enfin et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais ce furent les bras qui lui enserrèrent la taille qui le mirent au supplice. Instinctivement, malgré lui et ses précédentes paroles, il posa une main sur les doigts de Rangiku et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la nuit fut installée. Il sentit un baiser léger sur son bras et serra plus fort et bien involontairement les dents et les doigts qu'il tenait.

- Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi, Shuhei. Déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

- Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi, Rangiku. Lui répondit-il en écho avant de se tourner vers elle.

Il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux roux, les laissant s'emmêler entre ses doigts et la fit remonter vers son oreille. Elle pencha sa tête, bloquant sa main contre sa peau pour conserver ce contact un peu plus longtemps.

Shuhei caressa la joue douce de son index puis retira à regret sa main avant de retourner vers son bureau.

- Je serai là, Rangiku ... si tu viens vers moi, Shuhei Hisagi et non vers le seul capitaine de la troisième division ou pour faire revivre Gin.

- Shuhei ...

Il leva la main l'empêchant d'avancer vers lui et s'appuya de l'autre sur son bureau.

- Non ... je ne suis pas comme lui, pas aussi fort que lui. Je ne parle pas seulement de force physique. M'éloigner de toi n'est pas aussi facile pour moi que pour lui. Tu veux que nous soyons amis ... alors accorde-moi du temps ... le temps de me soigner.

Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche s'enfonçait comme une lame acérée dans son propre coeur. Mais il devait se tenir éloigné d'elle pour le moment. Redevenir plus fort. Se reconstruire. Assumer les devoirs liés à sa charge. Maîtriser Kazeshini. Autant de raisons qui l'obligeaient à tenir ses distances.

Les épaules de Rangiku s'affaissèrent un peu. Elle comprenait ses mots, elle comprenait ses raisons et elle le comprenait. Mais elle se rendit compte à cet instant précis que jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal avec Gin, hormis à sa mort, lorsqu'il l'avait définitivement quitté. Et ce constat lui fit peur. Elle recula de quelques pas et ouvrit la porte.

- au revoir ... Shuhei.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne referma doucement la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul, les poings serrés et le coeur en lambeaux. Il avait vu ses yeux noyés de larmes et avait failli balayer toutes les excellentes raisons qu'il avait trouvé pour se tenir éloigné d'elle. Cela faisait des années qu'il espérait ne serait-ce qu'un millième de ce qu'ils avaient partagé et voilà que c'était lui qui y mettait fin. Il se traita mentalement d'abruti et se redressa lorsqu'il vit Kira entrer, un plateau à la main.

- Shuhei ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui.

La réponse sibylline et atone inquiéta Kira qui venait de croiser Matsumoto en larmes.

- j'ai croisé Matsumoto. Avança-t-il avec prudence.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne veux pas en parler, pas aujourd'hui.

- d'accord. Tu devrais manger un peu et te reposer. Je ne serai pas loin si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Merci Kira.

Kira posa le plateau sur le bureau et partit laissant Shuhei à nouveau seul. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et leva un visage livide vers la lune. La nuit portait conseil. Il considéra d'un oeil absent les piles de dossiers sur son bureau. Le travail, voilà ce qui l'aiderait.

OoOoOoO

- Tss.

La plus grande des deux silhouettes blanches qui avaient parcouru le tunnel séparant l'Hueco Mundo de la Soul Society posa un pied sur l'herbe, non loin du Rugonkai. Il portait un étrange fardeau sur l'épaule. La seconde silhouette émergea quelques secondes plus tard dans un grognement assorti d'une série de mots plus grossiers les uns que les autres.

- On est arrivé. Déclara la première silhouette.

- Ouais, je sais. Reste plus qu'à le trouver ...

- le ? Je croyais qu'on cherchait la rousse.

- te fous pas de moi. Neliel ne devait que servir d'entrée. Tout s'est bien passé. Tu peux la lâcher, elle peut crever ... j'me casse.

La seconde silhouette sauta souplement de toit en toit à la recherche de sa proie, parfaitement à l'aise sous la lune, ses lèvres dégageant de longues dents dans un sourire diabolique. Il le sentait, il n'était pas loin.

- Tss. Fit l'autre. Faut toujours que je fasse le ménage derrière les autres.

Toujours chargé de son fardeau, il poursuivit son prédécesseur avant de bifurquer subitement sur la gauche. Il venait de trouver celle qu'il cherchait.

OoOoOoO

_Petit chapitre après le double chapitre 21. Les Espadas arrivent en éclaireurs._

_Je vais tenter de vous publier la suite courant de semaine prochaine. A bientôt. Et encore merci pour vos commentaires et de me suivre aussi régulièrement ... quoique, j'en ai peut-être perdu quelques uns ... Non ?_


	24. Chapter 23

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 23 : Retrouvailles**

Ichigo marchait d'un pas vif vers le Rugonkai. Il ne savait pas exactement où il voulait se rendre. Là seule chose qu'il désirait plus que tout était s'éloigner de la quatrième division, de ses malades, de cette chambre, de ce lit où reposait Rukia ni vivante ni morte. S'éloigner aussi de Byakuya dont la seule présence auprès de Rukia sonnait comme un reproche. De Renji qui culpabilisait comme un fou et au final de lui-même et de la litanie de reproches qu'il s'adressait dans un silence pesant.

Il dégaina son sabre et d'un coup rageur abattit cinq arbres qui s'écroulèrent autour de lui, créant une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt dense. Les animaux nocturnes s'égaillèrent en piaillant, grognant ou râlant avant que le silence ne retomba autour de lui. Un silence pesant, accusateur qu'il vécut aussi mal que son impuissance face à l'état de Rukia. Il se sentait faible et inutile, sentiments que lui avait fait clairement ressentir le capitaine de la sixième de haut de toute la noblesse de son statut. Il se sentait misérable et la voix qui le cueillit lui parut aussi incongrue que salutaire.

- Kurosaki ! Je savais bien qu'on se retrouverait ...

S'il fut surpris, Ichigo n'en montra rien et affermit sa prise sur son sabre tout en se campant fermement dans le sol, un sourire ironique sur le visage en voyant l'autre émerger de l'ombre. Grimmjow sortit de l'ombre et s'avança, un sourire dévoilant ses dents pointus et les pupilles dilatées par la légère clarté nocturne. Il se planta face au shinigami remplaçant et pencha la tête sur le côté;

- ça fait longtemps Kurosaki ...

- pas assez longtemps à mon goût ... Que fais-tu ici Grimmjow ?

- Je viens te faire la peau, enfoiré ! En souvenir de notre dernier combat au Hueco Mundo ...

- tu devrais partir, loin et vite. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi !

Les yeux étincelants et l'attitude farouche d'Ichigo démentaient ses propres paroles. Il voulait en découdre, chaque fibre de son corps réclamait ce combat comme un échappatoire à sa propre colère. Grimmjow afficha son sourire si particulier, entre folie de psychopathe et joie pure à l'idée de se battre avec son éternel adversaire.

- menteur ! Tu rêves de me botter le cul ... viens Kurosaki, je t'attends et crois-moi, l'issue ne sera pas la même que la dernière fois !

Il disparut en une fraction de seconde du champs de vision d'Ichigo et réapparut juste à côté de lui avant de lui décocher un coup de poing qui l'envoya voler au loin. Ichigo ouvrit des yeux surpris.

- ah ! J'avais oublié de préciser ... on a reçu un petit cadeau récemment. L'invisibilité !

OoOoOoO

Ce fut la même faculté qu'utilisa le second Espada lorsqu'il arriva dans la quatrième division. En plus de celle-ci il camoufla discrètement son reiatsu et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille avec son fardeau sur l'épaule vers celle qu'il cherchait. Il fut juste étonné de la trouver en compagnie d'un ancien de ses collègues. Et visiblement ils ne l'attendaient pas, n'attendaient personne et il fut limite de rebrousser chemin.

La jolie rousse était couchée sur le lit aux draps blancs dans une chambre aux murs blancs et dans les bras d'un Arrancar à la peau si pâle qu'elle se confondait avec les draps immaculés. Seuls les yeux verts et la chevelure noire indiquaient clairement le nom de leur propriétaire. Il les aurait reconnu entre mille. Légèrement sidéré par le spectacle de l'ancien geôlier et de l'ancienne prisonnière s'embrassant à pleine bouche, il décida de montrer sa présence lorsque la main de l'Espada glissa sous les vêtements de la jeune femme.

Il ôta son invisibilité et vit aussitôt réagir Ulquiorra avec tous ses sens d'Espada. Ce dernier interrompit l'étreinte et roula de telle façon à se positionner devant Orihime, en protection. Starck vit clairement que le mouvement, même s'il avait été exécuté rapidement n'était pas fluide. Il vit aussi Ulquiorra grimacer de douleur et quelques gouttes rouges tacher les bandages qui recouvraient son torse. Orihime ouvrit seulement très grands ses yeux gris et murmura.

- Starck ...

Le dénommé répondit par un sourire à peine esquissé tout en effleurant les bords d'un chapeau imaginaire pour les saluer.

- Yo Ulquiorra ... Orihime Inoue ...

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils pour toute réponse et le fixa de son regard émeraude. Starck le vit évaluer la distance qui les séparait et la distance entre lui et ses armes, posées plus loin.

- Starck. Fit-il simplement d'un ton sec. Je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ici.

- Je te rends le compliment. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, avec elle. Comme ça.

Les deux regards azur et émeraude s'affrontèrent un instant.

- Que veux-tu ? Finit par demander froidement Ulquiorra. Si tu voulais nous tuer, ce serait déjà fait.

Il sentit Orihime frissonner derrière lui et se rapprocha inconsciemment d'elle. Le geste protecteur n'échappa pas au primera qui fit sortir de l'invisibilité une silhouette cachée jusque là. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit voisin de celui d'Ulquiorra. Les yeux d'Orihime s'agrandirent d'horreur en la reconnaissant et n'écoutant que sa seule volonté vola au chevet de la jeune femme.

- Neliel ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

Ulquiorra ne chercha même pas à la retenir mais se redressa simplement face à Starck qui s'était assis négligemment sur le lit où il avait posé Neliel. Orihime leva un bouclier de soin et se concentra pour soigner la jeune Arrancar. Elle secouait la tête, l'air contrit.

- Je sens à peine son pouls. Ce sera long.

- Prends ton temps. Je l'ai ramené pour que tu la soignes.

Un bâillement suivit la déclaration et Starck passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Ulquiorra en profita pour s'approcher de lui mais pas assez rapidement et il fut bloqué sans problème par le primera.

- Oh Schiffer ... tu me déçois. Que comptes-tu faire dans cet état ? Je suis dix fois plus rapide que toi à la base et je peux me rendre invisible maintenant. De plus, tu es blessé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il disparut de leur champ de vision et réapparut une main sur la gorge d'Orihime. Il paraissait ennuyé par la situation alors qu'Ulquiorra l'aurait volontiers découpé en rondelles à cet instant précis. Le bouclier de soin éclata sous l'effet de la surprise.

- tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle subisse les conséquences de tes mauvais choix.

La menace était à peine voilée. Ulquiorra recula vers son lit et se rassit sans cesser de le fixer.

- Lâche-la. Primera ou pas, invisibilité ou pas, si tu touches un cheveu de sa tête tu es mort Starck.

- Ulquiorra ! Murmura Orihime.

- Intéressant. Fit le primera en souriant légèrement. Tu peux poursuivre, femme.

Orihime se dégagea de son étreinte et recréa son bouclier non sans adresser un sourire rassurant à Ulquiorra.

- Tout va bien, Ulquiorra. Il ne me fera rien, j'en suis sûre.

- pff ... souffla Starck.

Ulquiorra le fixait toujours et attendait toujours une réponse à sa question. Il le relança.

- Que veux-tu Starck ? Que fais-tu ici avec elle ?

- Tu sais comment ça se passe au Hueco Mundo. La loi du plus fort prévaut. Et elle n'était pas assez forte.

- Qui lui a fait ça ? Murmura Orihime.

- Nnoitra.

Orihime frissonna légèrement. Elle se souvenait bien de lui et de ses propos déplacés, de ses regards cruels ou sadiques. Ulquiorra ne releva pas.

- je ne te crois pas assez fou et débile pour venir ici seule avec elle dans le but louable de la faire soigner. Partir à l'aveuglette n'est pas ta marque de fabrique. Il manque une clé à ton histoire.

- Tss. Tu n'as pas changé Schiffer. Toujours aussi perspicace et réaliste. Eh, Femme ?

Orihime sursauta et reporta son attention sur Starck. Curieusement, alors même qu'il était le primera, il ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

- Oui ?

- ça prendra combien de temps pour elle ?

- Je l'ignore. Un petit moment. Autant vous installer confortablement ... tous les deux. Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de biais vers Ulquiorra.

Ce dernier croisa les bras et se cala contre la tête de lit avant de fermer les yeux, complètement hermétique à leur présence. Starck sourit légèrement puis regarda à nouveau Orihime.

- Eh, Femme !

- j'ai un nom rétorqua l'intéressée courroucée avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- est-ce que tu sais si Lylinette est encore ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne fait pas parti des Arrancars qui ont été libérés ?

- Non. C'est ennuyeux. Avoua Starck en fixant le plafond.

- Vous étiez toujours ensemble. Elle vous manque ?

- Oui.

- Je comprends.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Ulquiorra l'interrompit au bout de quelques minutes.

- Qui sont les Arrancars libérés avec vous ?

- Allons Schiffer. Tu me déçois. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour décrire les activités du Hueco Mundo.

- je devais poser la question.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et ils virent Neliel reprendre progressivement des couleurs alors que les blessures s'estompaient jusqu'à disparaître.

- Pourquoi restes-tu au Hueco Mundo ? Finit par demander Ulquiorra à son ex-collègue qui observait le prodige sous ses yeux, entre défiance et émerveillement.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est chez moi là-bas ... chez nous ...

Orihime frissonna et guetta la réaction d'Ulquiorra. Son visage n'afficha aucune expression visible. Starck coula un regard las vers lui.

- Eh, Schiffer. Je ne croyais pas Grimmjow lorsqu'il nous a raconté t'avoir vu déguisé en Shinigami ici. De nous tous, je n'aurai jamais parié te retrouver ici, comme ça et pourtant c'est bien toi que je vois là devant moi.

- ...

Starck sourit et observa Orihime qui s'était involontairement crispée.

- je comprends. Déclara-t-il à son tour. Même si je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible venant de toi.

Ulquiorra lui lança un regard dur et froid d'avertissement et Starck croisa les bras, se calant à son tour contre le mur.

- Il y en a pour longtemps ? Interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Répondit Orihime en touchant son propre front couvert de sueur.

La guérison qu'elle voulait rapide lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie et sa vision se troubla. Tout devint floue et dansant devant elle et involontairement, ses jambes chancelèrent. Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Starck, encore à moitié allongé une seconde auparavant, la soutenait déjà. Ulquiorra serra son poing gauche et Orihime leur offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Merci. Bredouilla-t-elle. Mais ça ira maintenant. Vous pouvez me lâcher ...

- J'ai un marché à vous proposer ... Fit Starck en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux d'Orihime.

- Starck ! Gronda Ulquiorra d'un ton sourd et lourd de sous-entendus.

Celui-ci leva la main devant lui comme un geste de défense.

- rien de grave ni d'inaccessible. Je voudrai juste que vous tentiez de retrouver Lylinette pour moi.

Starck lâcha la mèche rousse et resserra un peu son étreinte sur le cou de la jeune femme. Le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra qui s'était planté devant eux commença à enfler.

- Si tu continues, les autres vont arriver. Prévint le primera.

Orihime posa sa main sur la manche de Starck et sourit à Ulquiorra pour le calmer même si elle n'en menait pas large.

- tout va bien, Ulquiorra.

- Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions la retrouver. Si elle ne fait pas parti des Arrancars libérés de la douzième, elle doit être morte.

- Non.

Ulquiorra et Orihime sursautèrent et dévisagèrent Starck qui semblait nettement moins calme. Un éclat dur venait d'apparaitre dans ses prunelles limpides.

- Non. Répéta-t-il. Elle ne peut pas l'être sinon je le sentirai. Je veux que vous la trouviez.

- Sinon ? Releva Ulquiorra de sa voix si basse.

- Sinon elle ne sera pas la seule à disparaître et je ne serai pas le seul à souffrir de la disparition d'un être cher.

La menace était à peine voilée et Orihime déglutit. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra n'étaient plus que deux fentes vertes.

- Je ne te le conseille pas, Primera. Quels que soient nos rangs passés, tu ne vivrais pas longtemps si tu levais ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle.

La situation était tendue, la tension palpable.

- Où suis-je ?

La voix éraillée de Neliel les surprit tous les trois et ils tournèrent la tête de concert vers elle. Orihime se dégagea d'un geste sec et la soutint alors qu'elle se redressait avec peine.

- Tout va bien, Nell. Je suis là, ne force pas.

Neliel les observa tous et cligna des yeux avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de la rousse.

-Orihime Inoue ... c'est toi qui m'a soignée ...

Orihime sourit et repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la femme-enfant, car c'est bien ce qu'elle était pour elle.

- Oui, Nell. Tout va bien ...

- où est Ichigo ?

- Kurosaki-kun ? Avec Rukia, ici à la quatrième je crois.

- C'est bien. Il ne faut pas qu'il croise ... aie ... qu'il croise Grimmjow ... il en a après lui ...

- Grimmjow ? Répéta Ulquiorra en haussant un sourcil avant de fixer Starck. Tu étais au courant ?

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié de mentionner sa présence, c'est vrai. Soupira l'autre dont on ne sut s'il était affecté ou non par cette affirmation.

- d'autres oublis à nous signaler ? Demanda Ulquiorra qui revêtait sa tenue sombre de shinigami.

Starck ne prit pas la peine de répondre et désigna la porte.

- Nous allons avoir de la visite. Ce serait dommageable que notre présence soit signalée.

Il prit Neliel dans ses bras et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de sauter sur le toit d'en face. Ulquiorra fit de même avec Orihime, très surprise, et le rejoignit.

- Où comptes-tu aller Starck ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je repars avec elle au Hueco Mundo. Avant que notre absence soit découverte.

Ulquiorra esquissa un demi-sourire froid.

- Tu as peur ?

- Tss ... je n'aime pas les difficultés. C'est tout.

- On ne peut pas te laisser Nell ! S'exclama Orihime. Je refuse qu'elle retourne là-bas pour se faire battre par Nnoitra. Il a failli la tuer !

- Femme, tais-toi. Murmura Ulquiorra.

Orihime, interloquée le fixa sans comprendre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- tu es d'accord avec ça ? Tu es d'accord pour lui laisser Nell ?

- Tss ... je n'ai pas à être d'accord ou pas. Je n'ai pas à intervenir. Il s'agit d'affaires internes au Hueco Mundo ... des hollows que nous allons bientôt affronter.

- Mais ... Starck ... Ulquiorra ... je ne vous comprends pas.

Starck sourit en reposant Neliel qui s'appuya contre lui, les jambes encore chancelantes.

- tu ne peux pas comprendre petite fille. Il y a des choses inévitables. Et nous affronter bientôt fait partie de ces choses.

- c'est idiot ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix forte qui se perdit dans le vent.

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien, détourna les yeux et mit ses mains dans ses poches alors que Starck étouffa un baillement d'ennui. Neliel ouvrit complètement les yeux et fronça les sourcils en fixant la forêt.

- Ichigo ... murmura-t-elle. Il est en danger.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Mais il est à la quat...

Au moment où elle prononça ces paroles Orihime écarquilla les yeux en sentant une vibration étrange dans le reiatsu de son ami. Comme une flamme vacillante. Neliel coula un regard implorant vers elle.

- Orihime, peux-tu nous conduire là-bas ?

Orihime dévisagea incrédule Starck et Ulquiorra qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et secoua la tête avant de se planter devant Ulquiorra qui la retint de justesse avant qu'elle ne glissa sur les tuiles humides.

- Ulquiorra, je ne peux pas le croire. Tu n'irais pas aider Kurosaki-kun ?

Le regard vert se fit plus dur avant de se radoucir un peu. Il leva la main vers elle mais elle recula tout en appelant un bouclier de transport. Elle soutint Neliel et s'envola avec elle.

- Viens Nell ! Nous y allons ... en premier ... ils nous suivront ...

Sans un regard en arrière elle s'envola les laissant seuls. « enfin, j'espère. » ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Ulquiorra baissa son bras et le laissa retomber mollement le long de son corps. Starck le fixa un moment avant de regarder comme lui le bouclier orangé qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

- J'avais déjà du mal à te cerner dans le Hueco Mundo. Mais à présent, c'est encore plus difficile. Commenta-t-il. Toi, sais-tu au moins qui tu es aujourd'hui ? Et qui tu sers ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien et bondit sur le toit en face d'eux puis suivit les jeunes femmes de toit en toit. Starck soupira et le suivit.

OoOoOoO

Orihime et Neliel arrivèrent au moment où Grimmjow envoyait valser Ichigo une énième fois dans les arbres. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas fait appel à son bankai, craignant de perdre définitivement ses pouvoirs au sein de la Soul Society. Personne n'avait été capable de lui quand cela arriverait mais instinctivement il sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit sur Terre au moment où cela arriverait.

Au début de leur combat, il avait été ravi d'en découdre avec Grimmjow mais plus cela durait plus il craignait l'issue. En fait, il avait supposé que Grimmjow serait affaibli au Sereitei mais il s'était trompé. Sa force était la même dans les deux mondes.

- Oh Kurosaki ! Gronda ce dernier. Tu nous fais quoi là ? Il manque pas un truc ou deux chez toi ?

Grimmjow l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste et le tint à bout de bras tout en le secouant. Il montra ses crocs et plissa les yeux.

- t'es une loque sans ton masque et ton bankai. Alors magne-toi de les appeler pour qu'on puisse jouer un peu plus longtemps. J'mennuie là !

Il repéra une lueur orangée arriver droit sur lui et le percuter de plein fouet. Il saut en loin en lâchant sa proie et s'accroupit à la manière d'un félin.

- Enfoiré ! Qui es-tu ?

La poussière se dissipa et il vit les morceaux de bouclier orangé entourer les corps à terre de Neliel, d'Orihime et d'Ichigo. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les filles se relever dans un concert de « aïe aïe aïe » tout en se tenant la tête ou en se massant le postérieur.

- Orihime, vraiment, j'en suis sûre maintenant ... foncer dans le tas n'était pas la meilleure approche.

- je suis d'accord Nell mais pourtant ... regarde c'est Kurosaki-kun ! Il est inconscient !

- Ichigo !

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Kurosaki-kun !

- Ichigo !

Elles relevèrent le jeune homme déjà bien amoché par les coups de Grimmjow le prenant chacune par un bras.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante avant de grimacer.

- Orihime ! C'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Nous avons senti ton reiatsu faiblir ...

- Nous ? Répéta-t-il en tournant la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Nell ?

La femme-enfant lui offrit un sourire radieux.

- Ichigo ! Tu vas bien ! Dieu soit loué !

- Oh, je dérange peut-être ? Cracha Grimmjow qui se relevait et se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux, ses yeux luisant de colère.

- Grimmjow ? Demanda Neliel en se redressant. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi idiote ? Cracha-t-il. Starck a réussi à trouver la rousse pour te soigner.

- Il faut croire.

- Fichez-moi le camp on n'a pas fini, l'avorton et moi !

Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux en le voyant disparaître. Il repoussa les filles en arrière et se prépara à encaisser le choc à leur place. Un éclair lumineux apparut devant lui et de la poussière gicla autour d'eux. Il vit la silhouette noire d'un shinigami apparaître devant lui. Un shinigami mince aux cheveux noirs et au demi masque d'Arrancar.

- Ulquiorra ? Murmura-t-il.

Ulquiorra laissa retomber sa main droite avec laquelle il avait paré le coup de Grimmjow qui s'était replié quelques mètres plus loin.

- Enfoiré ! T'es bien vivant ! Et toujours à me faire chier, cuatro de mes deux !

- enchanté de te revoir moi aussi, Jaggerjack. Répondit froidement Ulquiorra tout en coulant en regard vers les autres pour vérifier que personne n'était blessé.

Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier et se prépara à attaquer à nouveau.

- t'es vraiment un shinigami on dirait ! Tu les défends maintenant.

- ...

- Et si je te collais une raclée, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Grimmjow disparut et Ulquiorra s'élança vers les airs, dégainant Espada de la Luz sans la nommer. Il découpa l'air et une trainée de sang apparut alors que Grimmjow tomba lourdement au sol. L'ex-Arrancar retomba souplement à côté du sexta couché au sol. Il le retourna d'un coup de pied et le dévisagea froidement.

- dis-moi si je me trompe sexta mais il me semble que de ton vivant tu n'as jamais réussi à me coller une raclée.

- enfoiré ! Grogna l'intéressé en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

- maintenant si tu veux tenter ta chance, je t'attends ...

- connard !

L'insulte fusa en même temps que le coup de pied qui cherchait à faucher Ulquiorra qui sauta dans les airs. Grimmjow le poursuivit mais se retrouva une nouvelle fois à terre. Il se remit sur ses pieds et vit Ulquiorra foncer droit sur lui. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter et croisa les bras pour encaisser. Mais il ne sentit rien et vit juste de la poussière voler autour de lui. Lorsque le vent cessa il vit Neliel plantée devant elle. Elle venait de bloquer Ulquiorra qui la voyant intervenir avait dévié son coup.

- Neliel ? L'interrogea-t-il sans sourciller. Tu le protèges ?

Elle détourna les yeux et croisa brièvement le regard de Grimmjow.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Cria Ichigo.

- Il m'a soigné. C'était le seul ... murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Yo Grimmjow. Fit Starck en apparaissant à ses côtés. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Il y a beaucoup de monde ici. Et avec ce raffut, d'autres vont sans doute se pointer dans pas longtemps.

Grimmjow se redressa et écarta Neliel du bras, dégageant son champs de vision pour voir Ulquiorra et se jeter vers lui.

- J'ai pas encore fini avec lui !

- Si tu insistes.

Ulquiorra se prépara à l'attaquer mais vit disparaître Starck avant de le voir réapparaître à côté d'Orihime tout en écartant Ichigo d'un violent coup de pied, l'envoyant voler au loin. En même temps, Neliel s'interposa à nouveau entre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Starck passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, le resserrant un peu.

- A ta place, je ne répondrai pas au comportement impulsif de Grimmjow.

- Starck. Gronda Ulquiorra tout en baissant son arme.

- Neliel, Grimmjow, il est temps de rentrer. Quant à vous, je vous rappelle que vous me devez une promesse. Retrouver Lylinette. Tu t'en souviendras, Schiffer ?

Il resserra encore un peu son bras autour du cou d'Orihime.

- je me souviendrais de tout, Starck. Articula Ulquiorra d'une voix si basse qu'elle était à peine audible.

Orihime frissonna et elle ne sut pas lequel des deux lui faisait le plus peur à ce moment. Ou même des trois en comptant Grimmjow, qui se tenait derrière Neliel. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant aux côtés de ce dernier.

- Nell ! L'appela-t-elle. Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner là-bas ?

- C'est chez moi, Orihime Inoue. J'avais un rôle à tenir avant d'être enfermée et je souhaite le tenir jusqu'au bout.

- je ne comprends pas.

- Je m'en doute. Sourit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts. Vous devriez demander au Capitaine-Commandant. Il vous expliquera.

Sartck soupira et Grimmjow grogna. Ichigo arriva à nouveau près d'eux en clopinant. Le primera relâcha Orihime et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Ulquiorra pour rejoindre les autres. Ce dernier avait à nouveau les mains dans les poches, ses deux Zanpakutos à sa ceinture.

- Au fait Schiffer, le nouveau maître de Las Noches te ressemble beaucoup. Presque un air de famille ... serait-ce un hasard ou encore une manipulation du toubib qui nous a ramené à la vie ?

- Qui sait ?

- Je pencherai pour la première solution. Marmonna Starck en regardant le ciel. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il nous a interdit de lever la main sur toi. A priori il souhaite que ce soit un tête à tête entre lui et toi ...

- Pour un tête à tête, je trouve qu'il s'est encombré de beaucoup trop de monde.

Starck sourit et dépassa Ulquiorra.

- Yo Ulquiorra. Je sais qu'on se reverra bientôt. J'espère pour toi qu'elle vous accompagnera. Grimmjow, Neliel, nous partons.

Grimmjow ronchonna et balança quelques insanités. Neliel leur adressa un grand sourire et les salua de la main.

- A bientôt Ichigo ! Orihime !

Les trois disparurent dans un éclair blanc et rejoignirent un garganta qui s'ouvrit dans le ciel, donnant enfin l'alerte.

- Ils sont partis ... murmura Orihime en fixant le ciel seulement constellé d'étoiles.

- C'était Starck avec Grimmjow et Neliel ? L'interrogea Kurosaki en se massant l'épaule.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et dévisagea Ulquiorra toujours figé un peu plus loin dans cette expression si neutre qu'elle en devenait suspecte.

- Qu'avait-il après toi ? Enfin de quoi parlait-il avec Ulquiorra et pourquoi te menaçait-il ?

- Il n'a pas retrouvé Lylinette et nous a chargé de le faire.

Elle croisa les bras et frissonna. Ulquiorra s'était approché d'eux sans bruit et les fit sursauter tous deux en prenant la parole.

- Il ne te touchera pas, Femme. Pas plus qu'un autre, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts à rejoindre le Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo serra le poing et baissa la tête. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre mais Ulquiorra avait raison. Son combat contre Grimmjow avait été lamentable.

- je ne dis pas cela que pour toi, Kurosaki. Fit l'autre en écartant un pan de sa veste, dévoilant son pansement imbibé de sang.

- Oh ... Ulquiorra ! S'écria Orihime horrifiée.

Elle dressa son bouclier de soin avant qu'il ne put protester. Il reçut pour la première fois ses soins avec un certain soulagement. Sa plaie s'était rouverte quasiment depuis le début de son combat avec le sexta même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Son pouvoir de régénération semblait fluctuer. Un jour il était opérationnel, le lendemain, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer, il était complètement inefficace.

- Souhaitons que nos ennemis restent tranquilles quelques jours. Marmonna Ichigo sans grand espoir.

- Oui.

Un vent froid les entoura. Hitsugaya apparut dans le ciel revêtu de son bankai.

- Kurosaki ! Ulquiorra ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- tu arrives trop tard Toshiro, ils sont déjà partis.

- qui ?

Orihime baissa le bouclier de soin et Ulquiorra rajusta sa veste avant de s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille.

- Eh Schiffer ! Réponds à ma question !

- plus tard. Je retourne dans mes quartiers.

Ulquiorra disparut dans les brumes glacées. Orihime hésita à le suivre puis abandonna, l'air perdu. Ichigo posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- ça ira Orihime. Je crois qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour intégrer le Sereitei.

Toshiro rengaina son Zanpakuto et s'approcha d'eux.

- Nous n'aurons sans doute pas ce luxe. Le Capitaine-commandant nous a convoqué dans deux jours, capitaines et vice-capitaines inclus. J'imagine que ce sera pour parler des combats à venir dans le Hueco Mundo. Des espions de la seconde division sont revenus et Kutsuchi compulse les données qu'ils ont ramené.

- Alors nous devrions nous reposer. Conclut Ichigo. Viens Orihime, il est temps.

OoOoOoO

_L'attente fut un peu longue en raison d'évènements récents dans ma vraie vie, vous savez le monde réel, la chose moins drôle._

_Je vous livre quand même ce chapitre en l'état._ _Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_


	25. Chapter 24

**Renaissance**

**Chapitre 24 : le départ**

Un mois s'était écoulé sans aucun incident à signaler dans le Sereitei. Seuls quelques incidents mineurs impliquant des Hollows avaient eu lieu à Karakura mais l'intervention des plus hauts gradés du Sereitei n'avait pas été nécessaire. Les blessés s'étaient remis, les entrainements avaient repris et Orihime et Ichigo avaient passé ce mois au Sereitei, logés chez Byakuya Kuchiki au grand dam de celui-ci en ce qui concernait la présence de Kurosaki.

Quand il ne se chamaillait pas avec Rukia qui venait leur rendre visite depuis la treizième, c'était avec Renji. Et quand c'était fini avec ce dernier, quelques larrons de la onzième venaient consciencieusement dévaster son jardin à grand coup de shikai. Si bien que le reposant jardin s'était transformé au fil des jours en labyrinthe de tranchées plus ou moins vastes ou profondes. Jusqu'à ce que le maître des lieux, ayant franchi le seuil de l'exaspération ne renvoie tout le monde dans ses pénates avec quelques pétales rosés et tranchants parsemés sur le corps, les obligeant à faire un détour par la quatrième.

En un mot, le temps s'écoulait dans un rythme lent et trompeur et paradoxalement dégageait un sentiment de paix, même si tous savaient pertinemment qu'elle n'était que factice. Et personne ne le savait mieux que le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Ulquiorra se leva et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, s'appuyant avec nonchalance contre la barrière courant le long de la bâtisse.

Il venait de terminer la liste qu'il devait remettre dans l'après-midi au capitaine-commandant, liste dont le contenu serait dévoilé lors de la réunion du conseil dans la fin de la journée. Une bourrasque ébouriffa ses cheveux et il dégagea la longue mèche qui dansait devant ses yeux. Le vent lui amena différentes effluves qu'il reconnut sans peine ; les onguents forts du capitaine de la treizième division qui devait être alité, les fleurs de cerisier de la cinquième, l'odeur sucrée des bonbons qu'adorait la petite vice-capitaine de la onzième, le parfum d'Orihime qui devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la neuvième.

Autant d'odeurs dont il ne se serait jamais soucié à Las Noches, palais froid et aseptisé des Arrancars. Autant d'odeurs qu'il espérait encore pouvoir respirer après la guerre. Il vit le portail de la neuvième s'ouvrir et sentit son parfum encore plus fort. D'ici quelques secondes elle prononcerait son nom d'une voix claire et chantante et cela le ferait à nouveau sourire. Il devait vraiment se ramollir pour être attentif et attendri par des détails si ridicules. Et pourtant ...

- Ulquiorra !

- Inutile de crier, Femme. Je ne suis pas encore sourd.

Il sauta d'un bond souple pour la rejoindre et elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras dès qu'il toucha terre. Quelques hommes de la neuvième détournèrent la tête et s'empressèrent de filer s'entraîner.

- Femme ... commença-t-il.

Orihime secoua la tête et se rapprocha encore de lui.

- Non Ulquiorra, c'est Orihime. O-ri-hi-me !

Il sourit. A chaque fois qu'elle venait c'étaient les mêmes mots. Presque un rituel journalier. Il déposa un baiser léger sur le sommet de son crâne et ils partirent vers les jardins. Elle l'ignorait mais il tenait à passer ces quelques heures avec elle comme ils le faisaient quasiment toutes les fins de matinées depuis un mois. Ce seraient les dernières avant la guerre.

OoOoOoO

- j'aurai jurer le voir sourire.

Kensei se tourna vers l'intérieur de son bureau et observa le capitaine de la troisième assis sur le canapé en face de lui.

- Qui ? Ulquiorra ?

- Oui. D'aspect il est resté le même, avec le même air impassible. Pourtant, je sens bien le chemin qu'il a parcouru depuis qu'il est ici. Elle y est pour beaucoup ...

- Orihime Inoue ?

- Oui.

Kensei se tut et n'osa pas dire que celui qui lui faisait face avait lui aussi bien changé. En prenant le chemin inverse de celui d'Ulquiorra. Etrange croisement de destins entre un des plus valeureux Shinigami sombrant peu à peu et un Espada revenant vers la lumière. Hisagi fixait son gobelet de thé fumant comme s'il y cherchait une réponse à sa question silencieuse.

- Capitaine ? Comment faites-vous pour être sûr de faire toujours les bons choix pour les hommes de votre division ?

C'était donc ça. Son coeur était empli de doutes et d'interrogations ...

- Eh bien Capitaine ... je fais ce qui me semble être le mieux pour moi à ce moment. Mais comme beaucoup pour ne pas dire tous, je me trompe parfois. L'essentiel est de comprendre son erreur, de l'accepter et de la corriger. Tu feras des erreurs, Hisagi. Tu perdras des hommes et certains autres seront blessés. Tu ne pourras rien y faire et tu devras continuer. Mais tout cela tu ne pourras le faire que si ton coeur est serein. Je doute que ce soit le cas en ce moment. Finit-il par ajouter avant quelques réticences.

Hisagi écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de fixer à nouveau son thé d'un air absent.

- Nous avons une réunion du conseil demain. La guerre est imminente à présent, Hisagi. Si tu ne veux qu'un seul conseil de ma part, prends celui-ci ... il est temps de tranquilliser ton coeur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- tu le sais Hisagi. Tu connais l'origine de ton mal. Il est temps d'y remédier à présent.

- Capitaine Kensei ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre Hisagi. Tu as parcouru un long chemin seul, puis avec des amis, puis à nouveau seul ... avant d'accepter finalement la part d'ombre qui réside en toi et qui s'est révélée avec l'utilisation de Kazeshini.

Kensei se campa devant lui, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol et les bras croisés, le dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur.

- En temps que combattant, tu es prêt Hisagi. En tant que capitaine de division tu as encore à apprendre comme nous autres capitaines. Nous apprenons chaque jour. Et en tant qu'homme, je ne peux répondre à ta place ... mais il est temps d'apaiser ton coeur et ton esprit. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que tu seras prêt.

Hisagi secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- tu le sais, une réunion du conseil aura lieu cet après-midi. La guerre est toute proche. Sois prêt.

- je serai prêt à combattre Capitaine Kensei.

- sois prêt à partir comme tu es ... et prêt à revenir différent.

Shuhei le dévisagea l'air circonspect mais comprit qu'il devait prendre congés à présent. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant le capitaine de la neuvième et sortit. Kensei le suivit des yeux par la fenêtre alors qu'il traversait la cour pour quitter son ancienne division.

- Eh bien ! S'éleva une voix derrière lui. J'ai failli pleurer. Depuis quand tu raisonnes à ce point ?

Shinji Hirako apparut comme par enchantement à ses côtés. Il bailla d'ennui et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête tout en suivant le regard de Kensei.

- ce gamin est perdu. Il n'est pas un vizard mais un shinigami à part entière et pourtant je reconnais en lui les doutes et les monstres intérieurs que nous avons nous-mêmes combattus. Etrange non ?

- c'est la vie ... enfin la mort ... enfin bref ! S'emmêla Shinji. Il n'y a plus qu'à passer une bonne soirée. Je pense que dans quelques jours cette belle tranquillité va voler en éclat.

- Oui. Mon vice-capitaine a fini sa liste.

- Pff. C'est vraiment devenu n'importe quoi au Sereitei. D'abord ils prennent un shinigami remplaçant à la fois humain, hollow et shinigami. Ils reprennent des vizards en tant que capitaines et demandent à un fraichement nommé vice-capitaine ex ou toujours Espada d'organiser l'attaque du Hueco Mundo.

Kensei éclata de rire devant l'air faussement contrit de Shinji.

- Et t'éclates de rire ! Bon allez, autant boire un coup ... ça me changera de l'humeur morose de ma vice-capitaine qui se sauve dès que j'ai le malheur de la croiser dans un couloir.

- c'est toi qui a choisi de garder celle qui croit encore en Aizen.

- Pff ! Inutile de me le rappeler.

OoOoOoO

La journée s'était déroulée paisiblement. La réunion fut un modèle de calme, chacun des Capitaines trouvant plus ou moins son compte dans les choix d'Ulquiorra, approuvés par le Capitaine-Commandant. Hormis les capitaines, nul n'étant encore au courant du contenu qui serait révélé le lendemain au sein de chaque division.

Ulquiorra arriva au seuil de la cinquième. Il avait tenu à cette visite, même s'il avait du sortir sous la pluie battante qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis deux heures environ. Il se fit introduire dans le bureau de Byakuya Kuchiki, là même où il passait deux heures tous les soirs depuis sa nomination à son poste de vice-capitaine.

Tous les soirs, à la même heure, les deux hommes les plus froids du Sereitei selon les dires de tous les shinigamis se retrouvaient autour d'un thé quotidien. Les premiers jours, sa préparation revenait exclusivement à Byakuya qui avait finalement enseigné cet art subtil à Ulquiorra devant sa curiosité à ce sujet.

Byakuya goûta dans un silence religieux le thé que venait de lui servir l'Espada et rouvrit les yeux avec un demi-sourire.

- Excellent. Maitriser cet art en si peu de temps prouve le grand respect que tu as pour les ingrédients lorsque tu prépares la boisson. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre sur ce sujet.

Ulquiorra lui répondit par un demi-sourire et but également à petites gorgées le liquide brûlant.

- Pose ta question, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya referma ses yeux et haussa un sourcil irrité. Etait-il devenu à ce point transparent ?

- pourquoi m'as-tu écarté du Hueco Mundo ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

- Je sais que toi et la brute avez combattu successivement Nnoitra et Yammy avec succès. Mais les circonstances sont différentes. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de combattre les Espadas et les Arrancars revenus à la vie. Il s'agit essentiellement de débusquer et vaincre leur actuel leader.

- que tu connais.

- Oui.

- Qui est proche de toi.

- Oui.

- Que tu peux vaincre.

- Oui, sans doute.

Ulquiorra hésita avant de poursuivre.

- il connait ma principale faiblesse et l'a déjà utilisé contre moi.

- l'humaine ... Inoue Orihime.

- Oui. Reconnut-il sans hésitation. Pour le moment nous ignorons toujours pourquoi il l'a mordu et pourquoi sa simple présence suffit à faire saigner ses blessures. Mais j'imagine que ce qui n'a pas encore de sens pour nous a un sens précis pour lui. D'autant qu'il l'a refait avec Rukia.

Byakuya serra involontairement la mâchoire et crispa ses doigts autour de la fragile porcelaine.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien.

Ulquiorra posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin avant de s'arrêter sur son seuil.

- Je souhaite en finir rapidement avec lui et pour cela toute mon attention devra être concentrée sur lui. Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre confier sa vie tout comme celle de son amie qui est aussi ta soeur. Ici, elles seront en sécurité.

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Venant de la part d'Ulquiorra c'était une immense marque de confiance. Il finit son thé et le rejoignit.

- tes choix, même si certains me paraissent discutables, ont été validé par le capitaine commandant. Mais j'aurai souhaité quelques explications sur certaines options.

- Kurosaki ?

Encore une fois, Byakuya fut surpris mais hocha la tête.

- je souhaite l'avoir avec moi. Il est fort même s'il doute actuellement de ses propres forces. Il est également le seul à pouvoir m'arrêter si je me transforme au Hueco Mundo en oubliant toute conscience.

- est-ce possible ?

- je n'écarte pas cette option. Le Hueco Mundo fait parti de moi en tant qu'Arrancar. J'ignore si mon retour là-bas changera quelque chose en moi.

- Je vois. Et pour Hisagi ?

- il est fort également. Plus qu'il ne le croit. La bataille à venir le renforcera ou l'anéantira, mais au moins saura-t-il ce qu'il en est.

Byakuya hocha la tête. Les choix d'Ulquiorra ne devaient rien au hasard. Il avait du étudier les profils de tous les intervenants avec minutie pour affecter les différents intervenants aux bons postes. Aucune division ne se retrouvait sans son capitaine ou son vice capitaine au Sereitei, la défense de Karakura avait été affectée à la onzième qui connaissait déjà bien la zone. Renji accompagnait Kurosaki et lui-même restait au Sereitei avec Inoue et Rukia sous sa protection.

- Je vois. Répéta Byakuya. Cependant, ne sous-estime pas Rukia et Inoue Orihime. Elles sont têtues et voudront vous suivre Kurosaki et toi. Envers et contre tout.

- c'est bien pour cela que je les ai mis sous ta protection. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait les contenir et rester suffisamment ferme devant leurs supplications.

Byakuya sourit et le rejoignit. Ils regardèrent ensemble la pluie tomber sur le jardin en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Le lendemain ils seraient chacun dans un monde différent. Ulquiorra finit par se retourner et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il passa devant la représentation d'Hisana. Cédant à la curiosité il s'en saisit et l'examina. Byakuya, même s'il fut surpris par le geste inattendu, ne s'en offusqua pas. Il attendit la question qui ne tarda pas.

- Comment était-ce de vivre avec celle que tu aimais ?

- un bonheur de chaque jour. Un équilibre fragile et serein. Un cadeau trop court dans une longue vie.

- Si cela était à refaire ...

- je le referai sans hésiter. Je la reprendrai pour femme ...

- même si tu connaissais la fin ?

- Oui. Et je profiterai encore bien plus que je ne l'ai fait de chaque jour passé avec elle.

- je vois.

En fait, non. Ulquiorra ne voyait toujours pas très bien pourquoi un être aussi intelligent que son vis à vis souhaiterait revivre un enfer au lieu d'y échapper. L'enfer de perdre celle à qui l'on tient ... L'image d'Orihime, tout sourire, passa devant ses yeux. Il souhaitait éviter cette perte ; c'est pour cela qu'il l'écartait du Hueco Mundo et qu'il la mettait sous protection. Mais pourrait-il revenir en arrière si cela lui était possible ? Si quelque dieu lui donnait le choix de ne pas la connaître ? Pourrait-il se priver de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, de sa lumière ? A quel moment, la situation lui avait-elle échappée ? A quel moment avait-il cessé de la voir comme une humaine, comme un simple déchet, comme un être faible et ennuyeux ?

Il reposa la représentation d'Hisana et les yeux clos, s'inclina légèrement devant Byakuya pour le saluer avec respect. Si des témoins avaient été présents, ils auraient vu ébahis, le seigneur du clan Kuchiki lui répondre de la même manière, chose éminemment rare.

- ce n'est pas encore cette fois que nous combattrons côte à côte. Je le regrette. Bonne soirée, capitaine Kuchiki.

- de même, vice-capitaine Schiffer.

La porte se ferma sur Ulquiorra et Kuchiki rejoignit la galerie couverte qui courait le long de sa demeure pour regarder disparaître l'Espada derrière le rideau de pluie. Il sentit un frisson désagréable remonter le long de son échine dorsale. Ce n'était pas la fraicheur apportée par la pluie mais un mauvais pressentiment. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avant de rentrer. Tss. Divagation de bonne femme !

OoOoOoO

Shuhei entra par la baie coulissante largement ouverte et sauta d'un bond souple à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant s'écraser sur le sol de grosses gouttes de pluie accumulées dans son haori. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la petite pièce et se raidit en entendant une chanson dans une pièce adjacente. Les simples lampes à huile disséminées dans la pièce jetaient des ombres vacillantes autour de lui.

Il sourit et s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte d'où venaient le chant, les clapotis de l'eau et les effluves d'un bain. Au milieu des vapeurs chaudes il vit la chevelure rousse détrempée encadrer le visage détendu de la vice-capitaine de la dixième division. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme de la chanson ... une chanson bien paillarde pour une si jolie bouche. Il remarqua ses joues roses et les bouteilles de saké vides au pied de la baignoire de bois.

Il sourit encore d'avantage et appuya son épaule contre le chambranle. Elle était belle, désirable et malgré tout ce qu'il avait tenté, il n'avait pu se détacher d'elle. « Il est temps d'apaiser ton coeur et ton esprit » venait de lui confier Kensei. Une autre bouteille tomba au sol avec un hoquet peu discret de l'objet de ses pensées, suivi d'un juron peu gracieux.

Il s'agenouilla et ramassa la bouteille avant de la secouer lentement devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Yo, Matsumoto. Tu devrais t'arrêter là, je crois.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, le rouge aux joues et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans l'eau. Shuhei sourit encore devant son air ahuri et cette soudaine pudeur bien inhabituelle chez elle.

- Hisagi ! Bafouilla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est mes appartements ...

- Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu. Ton capitaine m'a dit que tu travaillais très dur, même pour les tâches administratives.

Matsumoto s'enfonça encore plus dans l'eau chaude et souffla pour faire des bulles tout en entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

- j'ai demandé à Kira comment tu allais, marmonna-t-elle. Il m'a dit que tu te noyais dans ton travail.

- Je l'ai toujours fait, Rangiku. C'est d'autant plus vrai en prenant la tête d'une division. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre.

- C'est fatiguant ! Gémit-elle soudain. Toi et le capitaine, comment vous faites pour avaler autant de paperasses ? J'ai presque des ampoules aux doigts et bientôt il me faudra les mêmes lunettes que Nanao !

Shuhei sourit encore et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- T'exagère Rangiku. On dirait que tu découvres le travail ...

- c'est presque ça ... mais au moins je peux oublier ...

- Oublier quoi ?

- Tss ...

Le silence retomba et Rangiku fixa l'eau et les vapeurs dansantes devant elle. Elle sentit deux doigts saisir délicatement son menton et relever son visage vers celui du brun qui lui faisait face. Dans la pénombre faiblement éclairée, elle ne pouvait voir que l'éclat de ses yeux et ses lèvres qui murmuraient.

- Oublier quoi Rangiku ?

- ...

Elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien et sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Les battements de son coeur s'affolèrent dans sa poitrine et elle cligna des yeux.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ... commença-t-elle prudemment.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Ce que j'ai dit, c'est que je voulais que tu viennes pour moi et non pour un autre, pour faire revivre un fantôme ...

- c'est toi qui est là ... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? L'interrogea-t-elle, un peu perdue alors qu'il se rapprochait toujours.

- Je te veux toi, Rangiku Matsumoto. Il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre pour ce soir.

Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers son visage avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Elle lui répondit avec la même fièvre, fièvre qui était arrivée dès qu'elle l'avait vu.

- Je n'ai ...

- Chut. Vois en moi qui tu veux ce soir ... moi ou lui. Cela m'est égal. Ce soir, je te désire plus que tout autre chose. Nous verrons le reste plus tard.

Il vainquit ses dernières résistances avec ces quelques mots. Elle l'attira vers elle avant de se redresser dans le bain, se dévoilant nue et ruisselante devant lui. Le sang de Shuhei ne fit qu'un tour. Il se défit d'un mouvement d'épaules de son haori qui tomba lourdement au sol et la souleva dans ses bras, l'emportant tout en l'embrassant vers son lit, laissant les eaux pures de pluie et parfumées du bain se mêler sur le sol.

Il l'allongea avec douceur et entreprit une lente exploration de ce corps si désiré. Un corps qu'il découvrait enfin vraiment après l'avoir maintes fois dessiné dans son imagination. Mais celle-ci était bien au-dessous de la réalité et leur trop brève étreinte passée ne lui avait laissé qu'un souvenir doux-amer.

Aujourd'hui, ce soir, à ce moment précis il souhaitait faire l'amour avec elle pour se souvenir plus tard, s'il sortait vivant du Hueco Mundo, de ce moment qu'il chérirait entre mille; Il n'avait pas menti. Il souhaitait toujours qu'elle vienne à lui pour lui et non pour jouer le rôle d'un vague remplaçant. Mais ce soir, il ne voulait qu'elle et surtout ne rien regretter s'il venait à périr.

En tant que guerrier, en tant que shinigami il se devait de côtoyer la mort et il acceptait cette éventualité. Et en tant qu'homme, il ne voulait pas vivre dans le regret. Il en avait eu assez avec son ancien capitaine Tosen. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

Il embrassa chaque parcelle de la peau douce et satinée, fit naitre des frissons d'attente et de plaisir chez la belle Rangiku, lui arrachant des gémissements toujours plus langoureux et saccadés. Il s'attarda sur les zones les plus sensibles et fut ému en découvrant que le creux de ses genoux ou la peau fine sur ses côtes étaient sans doutes les zones les plus sensibles de son corps voluptueux.

Ce ne fut que longtemps après qu'il se déshabilla lui-même et qu'il entra en elle comme il aurait pu pénétrer dans un temple sacré ; avec un mélange de retenue et de respect. Il ne prit rien, ne précipita rien mais donna tout, étudiant chaque expression de son visage pour l'amener toujours plus loin dans une jouissance qu'ils partagèrent. Il resta en elle et nicha son visage au creux de son cou, savourant son odeur de femme fraîche et sucrée, simplement heureux d'être là. Enfin apaisé, il finit par s'endormir, bercé par le battement de son coeur et la pluie qui tambourinait toujours.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Rangiku aux prises avec un maelström de sentiments contradictoires. Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses paupières closes. Elle ne savait plus que penser, que dire ou que faire. Jamais personne ne l'avait aimé comme il venait de le faire, sans rien lui demander en retour, ne se consacrant qu'à son unique plaisir sans même chercher à assouvir le sien.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soi lui ? Lui qui venait de remplacer Gin à la tête de la troisième division, lui qu'elle respectait infiniment plus que tout autre, assez en tous les cas pour ne pas le laisser l'approcher de peur qu'il soit blessé. Ce qu'elle avait malencontreusement fait la fois précédente, le menant presque à la mort dans un combat face à Ulquiorra.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, les laissant retomber sur l'oreiller blanc. Elle bougea à peine mais se tourna vers lui pour observer son visage si près du sien. Bien plus près que ne l'avait jamais été celui de Gin. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à tourner cette page ? Il lui serait si facile de s'abandonner dans ses bras comme elle venait de le faire. Un frisson la parcourut en repensant à ces exquises sensations. N'allait-elle pas le regretter si elle n'y parvenait pas ?

OoOoOoO

Ichigo secoua la tête, s'ébrouant presque comme un chien en grommelant. Il détestait la pluie surtout quand elle tombait aussi drue. Ukitake le dévisagea en souriant et lui tendit un linge.

- Un temps à ne pas mettre un pied dehors. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me voir, Ichigo Kurosaki ?

- désolé. Elle est là ?

- Oui. Elle est encore à son poste de travail. J'espère que tu parviendras à l'arrêter pour ce soir.

- rien n'est moins sûr. Elle est têtue.

- je le sais bien. Bonne soirée Kurosaki.

- merci. Toi aussi Ukitake.

Ichigo laissa le linge sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers le bureau de la vice-capitaine de la treizième division. Il entra sans faire de bruit dans la petite pièce éclairée par quelques lampes à huile et une plus importante posée sur le bureau. Rukia Kuchiki était penchée sur ses documents qu'elle remplissait consciencieusement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils tant elle était appliquée et concentrée.

Elle sentit néanmoins une présence familière et releva la tête.

- Kurosaki ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Yo. Tu bosses encore ?

- Oui. J'ai pris du retard en restant coincée à la quatrième à cause de ces petits bobos. Un jour de plus et je crois que je cassais un mur pour sortir !

Elle groupa ses papiers et les tapota sur le bureau avant de les poser en une pile bien nette.

- ça ne répond pas à ma question. Poursuivit-elle avant de se lever.

- Je voulais te voir.

- Ah.

Elle le dévisagea. Il semblait presque gêné et restait, l'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle porta la main à son cou dans un geste inconscient. Le geste n'échappa pas à Ichigo dont le regard s'assombrit.

- tu as encore mal ?

- non. Ce n'est rien. Arrête de me regarder avec cet air de chien battu ! J'ai envie de te taper quand tu fais ça. Grogna-t-elle avec humeur.

- Pff. Tu es pénible. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

« tout le monde ou seulement toi ? » faillit-elle lui demander avant de se retenir.

Ichigo finit par lui adresser un petit sourire et se posta à la fenêtre, observant le rideau de pluie continu.

OoOoOoO

Il avait croisé Ulquiorra quelques minutes auparavant en sortant de la sixième division. Il avait pris l'habitude de le croiser mais ce soir, il avait remarqué un éclat particulier dans le regard vert de l'Espada. La réunion des capitaines de l'après-midi n'y était certainement pas étranger.

- Ulquiorra. L'avait salué Ichigo en s'apprêtant à partir.

- Kurosaki. Normalement tu n'as pas à être informé avant demain mais je pense que tu dois l'être dès ce soir.

Ichigo stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers lui. Comme d'habitude, Ulquiorra affichait son masque impassible et avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches. Son regard vert, quasi reptilien le fixait sans ciller. Il n'était plus son ennemi mais pourtant Ichigo n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ce curieux personnage.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- tu n'as pas assisté à la réunion des capitaines.

- c'est normal, non.

- J'y étais pour présenter le plan d'intrusion du Hueco Mundo. J'ai choisi les capitaines et vice-capitaines qui m'accompagneront. J'y ai ajouté une personne qui ne fait pas parti du Sereitei.

- Et alors ? Grogna Ichigo.

- C'est toi.

Ichigo faillit tomber sur ses fesses et eut aussitôt un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il allait bientôt perdre tout pouvoir de shinigami, il était sans doute plus faible aujourd'hui que la plupart des capitaines. Ulquiorra n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le laissant digérer tranquillement son annonce.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi. Répéta Ulquiorra. Pour deux raisons. Tu es fort et tu as déjà combattu au Hueco Mundo. La seconde raison, c'est que tu es le seul qui m'ait battu un jour.

- Comment ?

Ulquiorra offrit son visage à la pluie avant de répondre, les yeux clos.

- J'ignore comment mon corps d'Espada va réagir lorsque nous serons là-bas. Il est possible que je devienne Murcielago et que je sois incontrôlable. Je ne vois personne d'autre pour me maîtriser si cela est le cas.

- ...

Ichigo ne trouva rien à répondre et le fixa les yeux écarquillé. Non il ne pouvait lui demander cela alors que la simple vue d'Ulquiorra transformé en Murcielago l'avait paralysé.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Exact.

Ulquiorra le fixait à nouveau avec intensité.

- Encore une chose. Orihime Inoue et Rukia Kuchiki resteront au Sereitei.

Ichigo parut à peine étonné et hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est mieux. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce que voulait notre ennemi en les mordant. Elles seront en sécurité ici.

- Oui. Elles seront sous la protection de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo eut un sourire franchement ironique.

- C'est donc bien vrai. Vous êtes devenus amis. Qui l'aurait cru ?

- ...

Ulquiorra se détourna et entra dans la demeure des Kuchiki.

- Bonne soirée Kurosaki.

Yo.

OoOoOoO

- Kurosaki !

Une vive douleur à la tête et le cri de de Rukia le ramena dans le bureau de la vice-capitaine. Il suivi du regard l'encrier qui finissait de rouler au sol, heureusement fermé pour le plancher.

- tu m'as lancé un truc à la tête ! Je rêve pas ! S'écria le jeune homme.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! T'étais où ?

- Ici. Grogna Ichigo en se massant la tempe. Je viens te voir et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ! Trop sympa !

- t'es pas mort non ! Hé ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Ichigo venait de se rapprocher si vite qu'elle n'avait pas vu son mouvement. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent alors qu'il se baissait vers elle. Elle rougit instantanément et voulut l'écarter de sa main libre. Il l'attrapa également et planta un regard intense dans le sien. Le temps sembla suspendu et ils n'entendirent plus que les battements de leurs coeurs et de la pluie qui tombait toujours aussi fort au dehors.

- Rukia. Murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde. Si je perds mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrai plus te voir. Mais toi, tu pourras toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle approuva d'une petite voix étranglée. Que se passait-il ? Il était étrange et elle était dans tous ses états.

- Tu penseras alors à moi parfois ? Lorsque je ne serai plus qu'un humain normal ?

- mais qu'est ce que tu racontes à la fin ? S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant afin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Mais il la fixait toujours de ce même regard intense et dérangeant qui la rendait aussi nerveuse qu'un jeune chiot.

- Ichigo ?

- Maintenant que tu as obtenu ce poste de vice-capitaine que tu méritais depuis longtemps, je voudrai que tu prennes soin de toi et que tu sois heureuse. Promets-le moi !

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait du prendre froid et divaguait.

- Ichigo ... commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Promets-le moi ! Insista-t-il avec une urgence dans la voix qui l'alarma franchement tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle recula graduellement jusqu'à se retrouver dos à son bureau alors qu'il posa ses grandes mains sur le bureau de part et d'autre de sa taille la bloquant contre le meuble. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lut dans son regard toutes sortes d'émotions mêlées ... de la solennité, de la tristesse, de l'urgence, du besoin ... du désir ? Ce dernier l'affola dans tous les sens du terme.

- Kurosaki ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton plus dur.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui offrant la possibilité de fuir. Mais ce simple geste lui ôta toute envie de partir, bien au contraire.

- Promets-le moi, Rukia. Reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Si cela peut te rassurer. Concéda-t-elle. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ce soir. Nous pourrions en reparler demain ou plus tard.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique, indéchiffrable tout en repoussant du bout des doigts la mèche rebelle qui tombait toujours sur le nez de la jeune femme. Elle en eut des picotements dans la nuque et ferma les yeux à la fois gênée par leur proximité et dans l'attente de quelque chose de plus.

- tu mérites de trouver le bonheur, Rukia. Chuchota-t-il tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Rukia sentit ses mains sur ses joues puis ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et resta sans bouger alors que les lèvres du jeune homme se firent plus pressantes. Son corps la trahit et alors qu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, dire n'importe quoi, elle sentit sa langue sur la sienne, qui en vrai traitresse, répondit avec ardeur au baiser.

Leur baiser, comme pour répondre à une trop longue attente, parut durer une éternité et pourtant elle eut un gémissement de frustration lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Son coeur martelait à ses tempes et elle haletait littéralement. Elle qui avait toujours la réplique facile ne sut pas quoi dire ni même comment agir.

Ichigo serra encore Rukia contre lui avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses cheveux. Il n'aurait pas du laisser les évènements déraper à ce point là. Il avait simplement voulu s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que ses blessures étaient remises. Mais après avoir croisé Ulquiorra et apprit qu'il partirait au Hueco Mundo, son état d'esprit avait radicalement changé.

Il voulait la savoir en sécurité et l'imaginer heureuse dans l'avenir. Rassuré, il avait laissé parler son coeur. Et avait été heureux de voir sa réponse, de la sentir trembler dans ses bras, de la sentir bouleversée même s'il connaissait par avance l'improbabilité de leur histoire. Entre une shinigami et un mortel c'était au moins aussi improbable qu'entre une humaine et un espada.

Pourquoi Orihime s'était-elle laissée aller à ce bonheur si éphémère avec le froid Ulquiorra ? Rien de positif ne pourrait en sortir pour elle. Il ne commettrait pas l'erreur de croire follement en la possibilité d'un avenir commun entre eux. Alors même qu'il perdrait ses pouvoirs, qu'il ne pourrait plus voir ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et l'effleura du bout des lèvres. Rukia n'était toujours pas remise de sa surprise et c'était plutôt normal. Il finit par s'écarter d'elle et laissa retomber sa main tout en reculant.

- Sois heureuse, vice-capitaine Rukia Kuchiki. Il est temps de penser à toi.

Il sortit rapidement du bureau, si vite que Rukia ne réagit pas, aux prises avec un tourbillon d'émotions plus vives les unes que les autres. Hébétée, elle toucha sa joue puis ses lèvres de son index tremblant. Ce n'était pas un rêve ... si ? ... non ? Ichigo Kurosaki venait bien de l'embrasser après avoir lui avoir fait promettre une ineptie ?

Elle en rougit encore avant de s'inquiéter. Avait-il déjà perdu ses pouvoirs ? Non, sinon il n'aurait pu être là. Alors quoi ? Elle se pencha par la fenêtre mais ne le vit pas. Il devait déjà être loin. A moins que ce ne fut effectivement que le fruit de son imagination. Elle buta dans un objet tombé au sol et se pencha pour le ramasser. Un encrier. Celui qu'elle lui avait jeté à la tête. C'était donc bien la réalité.

- Ichigo ... murmura-t-elle en fixant la porte. Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ?

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, dans les brumes matinales qui commençaient à peine à se lever, la petite troupe des shinigamis destinés à se rendre au Hueco Mundo prenait place devant le Seikamon déjà ouvert, Ulquiorra à leur tête.

Il avait revêtu, sans doute pour la dernière fois, le costume blanc des Espadas mais avec deux grandes différences ; le bandeau de vice-capitaine à son bras gauche et les deux épées à sa Ceinture. Murcielago et Espada de la Luz.

Byakuya Kuchiki, resté en arrière observait le profil de celui qui au bout de quelques semaines avait fini par devenir son ami. Un parfait symbole du yin et du yang, du bien et du mal, de l'ambivalence de tout être. Son regard coula ensuite vers Kurosaki, le shinigami remplaçant. Un autre exemple d'un être imparfait, inclassable. Tous deux si différents de lui, de sa droiture et de son intégrité exemplaire, de sa rigidité aussi.

Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il leur enviait leur liberté de choix et d'action, comme cette inébranlable envie de vivre qui les poussait en avant, qui leur faisait enfoncer toutes les conventions et règles immuables qui régissaient le Sereitei, le Huco Mundo et la Terre.

Il serra légèrement le poing, si faiblement pourtant que personne ne le remarqua. Personne sauf sa demi-soeur qui lançait des regards vers lui. Elle l'avait rejoint avec Orihime, Rangiku, Hinamori, Kira. Tous venaient voir avec une certaine appréhension le départ de leurs amis.

La troupe était menée par Ulquiorra, Kurosaki et Renji. Les suivaient de près, Shuhei très sérieux, Shinji toujours souriant, Hitsugaya toujours renfrogné et plus étonnant Ukitake. Quelques shinigamis de chaque section les accompagnaient et fermaient la marche en silence.

Le Seikamon grésilla légèrement comme pour annoncer l'heure du départ. Ulquiorra regarda en arrière et vit Orihime, ses cheveux de feu se découpant sur le ciel rosé qui annonçait l'aube. Alors qu'il pleuvait à verse la veille, la journée promettait d'être belle au Sereitei ... aussi belle que celle qui agitait sa main, les larmes aux yeux dans sa direction.

S'il ne s'était pas retenu il aurait franchit d'un bond les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et aurait essuyé ces yeux humides emplis de tristesse avant de tout faire pour y lire d'autres sentiments. Ichigo avait suivi son regard. Il passa du visage si expressif d'Orihime à celui, fermé de Rukia. Impossible d'y lire une quelconque émotion, sauf dans son regard si intense qu'il en fut transperçé.

- Oh les amoureux transis ! On est appelé sous d'autres cieux, non ?

Renji venait de leur coller à tous deux une grande claque dans le dos, les faisant reprendre leur esprit.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? Beugla Ichigo alors qu'Ulquiorra se contenta de fusiller l'importun de ses prunelles émeraude.

- Elles seront là quand on reviendra ! On perd du temps ... plus vite nous serons là-bas pour botter les fesses de ce cinglé et plus vite vous verrez vos copines !

- quelle copine, tête d'ananas ?

Les deux éternels amis râleurs continuèrent de s'invectiver copieusement lorsque la voix d'Ukitake s'éleva et ramena le calme.

- Il est temps, Ulquiorra. Je crois que vous devriez passer devant au cas où il nous faudrait également un garganta pour franchir le seuil du Hueco Mundo.

- Vous avez raison. Il est temps d'en finir.

Il franchit le premier le Seikamon sans se retourner, suivit de près par les autres. Le passage se referma en grésillant lorsque le dernier shinigami eut franchi le seuil.

Orihime laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et resta encore quelques minutes alors que les autres s'étaient déjà détournés vers leurs quartiers respectifs. Seule Rukia avait fait demi-tour en la voyant immobile.

- Orihime ? L'appela-t-elle doucement.

Celle-ci lui offrit un visage marqué par les larmes.

- Ne l'as-tu pas senti Rukia ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Senti quoi ?

- Cette impression qu'une chose terrible allait se produire et que nous ne pourrons rien y faire !

Rukia l'entoura assez gauchement d'un bras qui se voulait protecteur et la laissa pleurer tout son soul.

- Ichigo est avec lui, Orihime. Et s'il y a une personne en qui tu dois avoir confiance, c'est bien lui.

La rousse hocha piteusement la tête et suivit Rukia. Celle-ci, bien que rassurante pour son amie, n'en menait pas large ; elle avait très bien compris ce que voulait dire Orihime car elle avait ressenti exactement la même sensation.

« Ichigo, reviens-nous et protège les autres comme tu l'as si souvent fait » pria-t-elle en silence.

OoOoOoO

_Ainsi se termine la première partie de cette fiction, ou premier arc si vous préférez. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié._

_Pour ce dernier chapitre écrit en plusieurs fois car de nombreux évènements m'ont tenu éloigné de mon clavier, je vous conseille d'écouter le titre Farewell d'Avantasia, qui résonne bien avec l'ambiance. Enfin, c'est une appréciation personnelle qui n'engage que moi._

_Je vais tenter de publier à nouveau plus régulièrement ... mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements._

_A bientôt _


	26. Interlude - les racines du mal

**Renaissance**

**interlude : les racines du mal**

- Attends moi, _mi_ _hermano_ !

La voix claire du jeune garçon s'éleva au milieu du brouhaha régnant sur le pont du navire qui se préparait à accoster dans le port d'une paisible bourgade japonaise. Après des milliers de miles parcourues à travers les tempêtes, les vents et les autres aléas climatiques que le Seigneur avait placé sur sa route, le navire fatigué arrivait enfin à bon port, sous les vivats de l'équipage et devant le regard indifférent des habitants du gros bourg.

- Enfin, ne t'agite pas ainsi dans tous les sens ! Fais attention aux hommes qui travaillent à notre arrivée et ne les gêne pas dans leur tâche.

Le cadet, gentiment tancé par son aîné, se mit à rire un peu bêtement et tenta de se calmer. Mais après des jours et des jours passés en mer avec la ligne d'horizon pour seul paysage, son excitation à la vue de la terre ferme était à son comble. Il apprécia le vent salé dans ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et les cris des mouettes venues les accueillir.

Oui, c'était un nouveau départ et il était très heureux d'être là avec son frère. L'avenir s'annonçait enfin radieux pour eux après tant de tragédies dans leurs si jeunes vies.

OoOoOoO

Un an s'était paisiblement écoulé au sein de la Communauté depuis leur arrivée. La vie monacale était rythmée par les prières du matin, du midi, du soir, des travaux domestiques ou dans le potager ou encore de l'étude. Contrairement à leurs aînés, les deux frères n'avaient pu encore sortir des murs d'enceinte de l'abbaye, érigés peu de temps avant leur arrivée pour garantie la sécurité des résidents.

Les plus anciens leur avait expliqué avec force détails et descriptions les attaques de soldats ou les frondes des paysans envers eux alors qu'ils tentaient de faire découvrir à ces sauvages la voie du divin, l'essence de la foi. C'était ainsi depuis quelques années, depuis que le shogun avait déclaré les chrétiens persona non grata au sein de son pays.

Le cadet avait ouvert de grands yeux verts horrifiés alors que l'aîné avait serré les poings, se retenant d'exprimer ouvertement son dégoût et sa colère. Pour leur propre sécurité et parce qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore la langue compliquée des habitants de l'île, ils avaient été confiné au sein de l'abbaye.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune embrassa de son regard pur le vaste paysage les entourant. Il s'était rendu dans le clocher, prêt à faire sonner les cloches pour les vêpres. L'abbaye avait été construite sur une colline et dominait la vallée verdoyante et redessinée par les rizières. C'était le printemps. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait sous ses yeux l'emplit de grâce.

C'était si différent de son propre pays, brûlé par les rayons ardents du soleil. La croissance du vivant , des plantes aux animaux ou même aux hommes, ne se faisait qu'au prix d'un sacrifice, d'une bataille perpétuelle contre les éléments. C'était si différent ici. Tant pis pour les vieux radoteurs !

- _Mi_ _hermano_ ! L'appela la voix grave et chaude de son aîné. Les cloches ! Il est l'heure !Arrête de rêvasser ! Tu vas encore avoir des remontrances et des pages complètes à copier !

Le jeune sortit de sa rêverie et se mit à sonner les cloches avec tout son coeur, empli de joie et d'allégresse.

Ses aînés qui se dirigeaient vers l'église pour la dernière prière du jour levèrent les yeux et le plus anciens esquissa un sourire empreint de nostalgie.

- Frère Nazareno, votre cadet est encore plein de fougue. Il est heureux qu'il la mette au service de Dieu. Il est de l'essence de ceux qui deviennent de grands hommes de l'Eglise.

- Oui, mon père. Nos parents ont été rappelés trop tôt à Dieu, mais j'ai tenté de l'éduquer du mieux que j'ai pu, selon les dernières volontés de notre mère. Du début à la fin de sa vie, elle a été la croyante la plus dévouée à notre Seigneur.

- Alors, elle a sans doute rejoint notre Seigneur au royaume des cieux. Allons prier, mon frère, afin que toutes ces âmes errantes qui nous entourent par delà ces murs entrent bientôt également dans notre foi.

- Oui, mon père.

Les cloches s'arrêtèrent progressivement et lorsque le dernier tintement retentit il faisait quasiment nuit. Le jeune moine s'épongea le front tout en souriant. Et demain il ferait de même, tout comme le jour d'après et celui qui suivait aussi. Et cette simple pensée l'enchantait. Il regarda à nouveau le paysage. Son attention fut attirée par une silhouette menue sur la route menant à l'abbaye. Il plissa des yeux et distingua les traits juvéniles d'une petite fille. Sa chevelure flamboyait dans le soleil couchant. Elle fit un grand signe de la main avant de disparaître en courant, retournant sans doute vers les siens.

OoOoOoO

Un an encore s'était écoulé depuis ce jour où il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois au bout de la route. Depuis, il l'avait repéré tous les soirs, quelque soit le temps. Elle ne manquait jamais ce moment à part où il se sentait si bien. C'était presque devenu un rituel pour lui. D'abord s'assurer qu'elle était là, puis faire sonner les cloches à toute volée. Et toujours, elle repartait avec ce grand geste de la main.

Son frère et lui même avaient pris des cours de langue. Son aîné quittait régulièrement les murs protecteurs de l'abbaye pour prêcher la bonne parole et tenter de convertir des villageois malgré la dangerosité de la manoeuvre. Il pouvait être arrêté à tout moment et compromettre le fragile équilibre qui régnait entre la Communauté et les villages qui les entouraient. Malgré tout, Nazareno était fermement décidé à faire ce pour quoi il avait traversé les mers.

Son jeune frère qui avait environ quatorze ans à présent, entendait bien les murmures désapprobateurs des frères et ceux-ci étaient parvenus jusqu'au père de la congrégation. Ce dernier avait jugé que Nazareno suivait la volonté de Dieu et qui était-il lui-même pour contrer la volonté du Tout-Puissant ?

Nazareno avait été baptisé durant l'hiver, deux mois auparavant et répondait dorénavant au nom de frère Enrique. Son cadet devrait l'être à la fin de l'année suivante curieusement à la veille de la Toussaint et de la fête des morts.

En attendant ce jour, il avait quand même réussi à arracher au vieux _padre_ l'autorisation de se rendre au village pour troquer les légumes cultivés ou objets fabriqués au sein de la paroisse contre du riz ou des vêtements au marché du village le plus proche. Il s'y rendait ainsi deux à trois fois par semaines.

C'est au cours de l'une de ses visites qu'il la vit, la petite fille du soir. Elle était plus jeune que lui, plus petite aussi et curieusement rousse avec de grands yeux gris et un teint de porcelaine, contrastant fortement avec la plupart des habitants aux yeux et cheveux noirs du coin. Elle tenait également un minuscule stand sur le marché ; un stand avec des fleurs et des pliages en papier très populaires, des origamis. Des plus simples aux plus complexes.

Il était arrivé mécaniquement devant elle et prit entre ses doigts l'un des plus fragiles et gracieux pliages qu'il avait vu. Elle lui sourit et il lui sembla que le soleil devint plus chaud et l'air plus doux.

- Oh bonjour ! C'est une grue.

_- Perdón?_

Elle cligna des yeux deux fois en entendant la voix doucement chantante. Il parut se reprendre et lui adressa un sourire rapide.

- Pardon ? Une grue ?

Il semblait ne pas connaître la signification du mot et cela la fit rire.

- Oui, un oiseau ! Vous savez, l'oiseau qui vole.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et mima le mouvement des ailes. Le regard vert s'illumina et il parut enfin comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Oui, je vois. Les oiseaux vus dans ciel ... soir ?

Il semblait buter sur chaque mot et chaque prononciation. Le tout dans sa langue chaude et chantante. C'était à la fois attendrissant et ... drôle. Elle éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter devant l'air gêné et un peu irrité de son vis-à-vis.

- Vous êtes habillés comme ceux du grand bâtiment de pierre qui fait tout ce bruit le soir. Mais vous avez eu un mauvais professeur. Avant c'était mon père qui vous enseignait notre langue ... Mais je crois qu'il le font eux-même maintenant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sembla réfléchir un moment, comprenant peu à peu ce qu'elle disait et hocha la tête.

- Frère Pietro apprend à nous ... à parler ...

Elle sourit encore et darda sur lui son grand regard gris.

- C'est très mauvais ! Déclara-t-elle. Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre mieux ...

- Oh ... bien. Quand ?

- J'ai vu que tu venais à chaque marché. Nous pourrions le faire ces jours là. Je t'attendrai sur le chemin et te raccompagnerai. Ainsi nous pourrons parler sur le chemin. Sinon, je n'ai pas trop de temps, je travaille dans les champs et j'aide à la maison ...

Elle se tut car il paraissait noyé sous le flot de paroles.

- Avant et après les marchés ? Résuma-t-elle.

Le regard vert s'illumina et il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_- Bueno_! ... Euh ... bien, rectifia-t-il. Merci, mademoiselle ... A tout à l'heure, alors ?

- Oui ! Euh, dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il parut réfléchir. Pourtant la question était simple.

- Appelle-moi Kiko. Finit-il par répondre.

En fait il souhaitait simplifier au maximum la prononciation de son nom afin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Son propre prénom n'était pas si simple et frère Francisco, son futur nom lui semblait compliqué. Kiko, un diminutif assez répandu dans son pays d'origine s'adapterait bien aux sonorités de la langue de ce pays.

Les grands yeux gris papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'agrandir et son sourire éclatant apparut à nouveau.

- Très bien Kiko ! Et moi c'est Orihime ! Tu t'en rappelleras ?

- _Si_ ! Euh oui. Orihime ... répéta-t-il avec son accent chantant. C'est très joli ...

- Merci Kiko. Prends-la, c'est un cadeau. Fit-elle en désignant la grue en papier toujours entre ses mains.

- _Gracias_! ... merci.

Il prit place au marché et ainsi commença une histoire d'amitié entre les deux jeunes gens issus de deux mondes que tout opposait, fragile amitié à la veille d'une des pages les plus sombres de Karakura.

OoOoOoO

Les saisons s'écoulèrent paisiblement pour Kiko et la jeune Orihime. Comme convenu, elle lui apprenait tous les jours sa langue, de la syntaxe au vocabulaire, en passant par toutes les nuances qui pouvaient s'exprimer par les mots et même les gestes. Le jeune moine découvrit avec curiosité tous les us et coutumes de ce pays fascinant. Il découvrit aussi l'écriture même si elle ne pouvait vraiment la lui apprendre, la calligraphie étant réservée à l'aristocratie. Il découvrit aussi les légendes, les religions, les dieux et l'histoire orale du pays.

Il lui apprit aussi des mots de sa langue natale, l'espagnol. Puis lui décrivit son pays, la religion catholique, l'histoire de la péninsule ibérique avec les différents peuples qui avaient successivement conquis les terres arides, les coutumes et la nourriture si différente d'ici. Il lui expliquait les notes de musiques et les chants grégoriens qui s'envolaient si hauts lorsque l'orgue jouait dans l'Eglise. Enfin il lui parla de son voyage en mer pour venir jusqu'ici.

Elle écoutait avec une fascination non dissimulée toutes ces histoires et restait suspendue à ses lèvres, se moquant des commérages des villageois qui commençaient à voir d'un mauvais oeil le rapprochement amical des deux jeunes. Certains ne manquèrent pas de rapporter la nouvelle aux parents de la jeune Orihime, alors âgée de douze ans. Elle était à présent promise à un homme du village voisin. Un homme assez riche et qui n'avait pas été repoussé par les boucles rousses de la jeune fille, comme la plupart des autres.

Pour beaucoup, celle coloration inhabituelle était la marque d'une malédiction qui allait toucher sa famille, sans doute ses propres enfants également. Aucun époux ne souhaitait cela pour sa propre maisonnée. L'homme qui avait accepté avait au contraire été attiré par cette chevelure flamboyante.

Les parents se rendirent donc un jour chez le P_adre_ de l'Eglise Dominicaine Santa Rosa de Karakura. Ils furent reçus avec courtoisie et furent assurés que le jeune Kiko n'avait aucune intention d'induire le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, ni de vouloir la convertir, ni, chose absurde, d'en faire son épouse. Ils insistèrent néanmoins pour que le jeune homme soit remplacé par un autre frère sur le marché et que leurs rencontres s'espacent.

L'hiver arriva et il en fut ainsi. Les deux jeunes ne se virent plus qu'en de rares occasions. La neige tombait déjà drue lorsqu'il fut temps pour les moines de fêter la naissance du Christ. Comme partout dans le monde chrétien à cette époque de l'année, la Communauté préparait les festivités et priaient sans relâche. Les villageois regardaient le surcroit d'activité de l'abbaye avec circonspection.

Kiko et Orihime se retrouvèrent la veille de Noël par hasard dans les environs de l'abbaye. Il était parti ramasser du bois et visiblement elle faisait de même.

- Orihime ? C'est toi !

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et sourit dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Mais son sourire était moins lumineux que dans son souvenir.

- Kiko ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !

- Moi de même. Répondit-il en s'inclinant avec respect devant elle.

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu as bien retenu mes leçons j'ai l'impression. Tu te comportes comme un de mes proches.

_- Gracias linda chica!_

Elle inclina la tête surprise et sourit d'avantage en rosissant. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et elle détourna rapidement la conversation.

- Qu'est ce que toute cette agitation chez vous ? C'est pour la naissance du bébé ?

- Oui, pas du bébé ... de l'enfant Jesus, le fils de Dieu.

- Ah oui, je ne me souvenais plus de son nom. Dis m'en plus sur lui ...

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur un arbre mort et ils passèrent près d'une heure à discuter ensemble. Le jour commençait à tomber et ils surent que ce petit interlude prenait fin.

- Kiko, l'appela-t-elle enfin. Sais-tu qu'au printemps, lorsque les cerisiers seront en fleurs, je me marierai. Avec cet homme du village voisin. On dit qu'il a déjà un certain âge mais qu'il est gentil ...

- tu vas t'unir à cet homme que tu n'as jamais vu. C'est donc la même chose dans tous les pays du monde ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre.

- C'est pareil dans mon pays. Se borna-t-il à répondre avant de retomber dans le silence.

- Tu ne te marieras jamais toi ?

- Non. J'entre au service de Dieu l'année prochaine, à la fin de l'année.

- Les femmes ne le font pas ?

- Si. Mais dans des communautés différentes où il n'y a que des femmes. Dans notre abbaye, il n'y a que des hommes.

- Tu ne connaitras donc jamais une femme ?

- Non, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Les relations entre les femmes et les hommes n'ont qu'un but ; enfanter de futurs fils et filles de Dieu. Le reste est péché. Nous prions pour nous écarter de ces péchés et pour tous les pêcheurs.

Elle semblait dubitative et s'approcha de lui, si près qu'il faillit tomber en arrière.

- Tu aurais pourtant fait un bon mari. Déclara-t-elle simplement en lui effleurant la joue de ses doigts froids.

Pourtant il eut soudain très chaud. Les volutes exhalées à chacun de leurs souffles se mêlaient dans l'air glacé. Il emprisonna ses doigts entre les siens et y déposa ses lèvres avant de les retourner vers elle.

- Orihime, tu ne dois pas penser cela de moi.

- Je sais. Je sais ce que tout le monde veut de moi et je m'y plierai. Mais me marier avec un parfait inconnu m'effraie. Toi je te connais si bien et tu me connais si bien aussi. Il serait logique de ...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de poursuivre et se releva.

- Orihime, tu ... Nous ... Il ne faut pas.

Elle baissa les yeux et il fut navré de voir des larmes ciller au bord de ses paupières. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je suis désolé, Orihime. J'espère que tu seras heureuse et je prierai chaque jour pour cela.

- Merci Kiko. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardonne-moi.

Elle se releva brutalement et détala vers le village, laissant presque tout le bois ramassé devant le tronc où il avait failli succomber à ce moment. En cet instant, il douta de la force de sa foi. Il en avait toujours été si sûr, comme si cela avait été sa destinée, son chemin tout tracé. Mais en fait, avait-il choisi cette voie ? Ou l'avait-on choisi pour lui ?

Il quitta la forêt tout aussi vite qu'Orihime et alla directement dans sa cellule, se jetant à genou devant la croix accrochée au-dessus de son lit. Tremblant de tout ses membres il se signa et leva son regard émeraude vers le Christ.

_- Que Dios me perdone!_

Depuis ce jour, les cloches ne sonnèrent plus avec la même fougue. Depuis ce jour, le frère Enrique, qui avait été le témoin involontaire de la scène entre les deux jeunes gens, ne regarda plus tout à fait son frère de sang de la même façon ; il avait failli.

OoOoOoO

Le printemps était arrivé et avec lui la floraison des cerisiers. Le vieux _Padre_ admirait encore une fois ce prodige renouvelé après chaque hiver, si rude fut-il. Il cueillit une branche en fleurs et huma le doux parfum des fragiles fleurs. C'est ainsi que le plus jeune membre de la communauté le trouva. Pour lui, cette floraison avait un autre sens. Elle allait sans doute se marier dans les prochains jours et pour une raison qu'il repoussait de toutes ses forces, de toute la force de sa conviction, il en souffrait.

- Viens par ici, jeune moine.

_- Si Padre._

- J'ai bien senti ton désarroi durant ces dernières semaines. Sans doute, ton pays te manque-t-il et ton frère sans doute aussi.

Nazareno était effectivement souvent sur les routes, s'obstinant dans sa mission d'évangélisation. Il y croyait dur comme fer et n'était pas prêt à renoncer. Devant sa persévérance, même d'autres frères lui avaient emboîté le pas. Et il lui semblait qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'auparavant.

- Oui _Padre_.

- Ne sois pas si solennel. Je vais te faire sortir un peu de ces murs. Il nous faudra des vivres et des matériaux pour réaliser des vitraux. Tu vois ceux sur le côté gauche de la sacristie ? Ils sont bons à refaire. Le travail précédent était si mauvais qu'ils n'ont pas tenus vingt ans.

- Pourquoi moi _Padre_ ?

- Il te faut t'aérer l'esprit pour retrouver le chemin de Dieu. Peut-être le retrouveras-tu sur le chemin du port. Il te faudra environ cinq à six jours pour ce voyage. Prends des provisions, un cheval et une mule. Bientôt nous fêterons la Pâques et je souhaite que tous soient présents pour cette célébration.

- Bien _Padre_. Mais pourquoi pensez-vous que je dois retrouver le chemin de Dieu ?

- N'est-ce pas la vérité ?

Gêné, il ne répondit rien et le vieillard sourit.

- Tout homme, tout moine est un jour confronté à cela mon jeune frère. Cela passera et tu pourras te faire baptiser en automne, ou cela ne passera pas ... et tu devras faire un choix. Bonne journée, mon jeune ami et bon voyage.

- Merci, _Padre_.

Le jeune serra des poings. Il était temps que cela cesse. Il retrouverait le chemin de Dieu. Ce fut sa promesse en cet instant. Une promesse aussi fragile que les pétales rosés qui se détachèrent de la branche cueillie et s'éparpillèrent au gré du vent.

OoOoOoO

Il avait pu sentir l'odeur âcre du feu et de chairs brûlées par les flammes depuis la colline avant l'abbaye et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il sut que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Un spectacle d'une rare horreur s'étalait devant ses yeux incrédules.

Les hautes murailles et la toiture de l'Eglise étaient léchées par les flammes qui se confondait avec le ciel rougeoyant du crépuscule. Le brasier avait déjà consumé tous les baraquement fait de bois et de torchis qui abritaient les bêtes, les provisions, les outils et le bois pour chauffer leurs demeures. Les demeures elle-mêmes, pourtant érigées en pierre mais aux toits de bois et de joncs étaient déjà détruites. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

Son cheval et le mulet commencèrent à renâcler devant le danger et refusèrent d'avancer plus avant. Malgré son angoisse il prit le temps de les attacher solidement à un arbre avant de s'élancer vers l'Eglise. Il fit plusieurs pas vers l'intérieur mais dût renoncer à cause de la trop forte chaleur qui y régnait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il avait vu des cadavres d'animaux mais aucun des membres de la congrégation.

Au moment où il voulut remercier Dieu pour sa mansuétude, il contourna le mur d'enceinte et faillit crier devant la vision cauchemardesque s'offrant d'un coup à lui. Un immense gibet était là dans l'ancienne cour. Et là, sur toute la longueur des poutres, se balançaient des corps sans vie, sous l'effet des violentes rafales de vent qui ranimaient sans cesse les braises. Le haut des corps était encore quasiment intact, le bas n'était plus qu'une sorte de squelette osseux recouvert de lambeaux de chairs.

Mais pire encore, deux croix inversées étaient plantées un peu plus loin. Et sur les croix il vit les corps suppliciés du vieux _Padre_ et de son frère Nazareno. Il était loin mais les reconnut sans trop de peine, leurs visages étant quasiment intacts alors que leurs corps étaient percés de nombreux coups de lance, de déchirures et plaies diverses. Certains de leurs membres étaient dans des positions impossibles en temps normal. Leurs noms avaient été peints sur un écriteau en bois cloué sur chacune des croix. Il fixa longtemps le visage de son frère habité par un regard fixe et vide.

Il avisa enfin les hommes qui entouraient le gibet et la main sur la bouche pour être certain de ne pas lâcher un son, le coeur au bord des lèvres et les yeux exorbités, il s'éloigna de quelques pas sans bruit avant de courir dans la forêt. Il arriva enfin à un ruisseau où il vomit plusieurs fois avant de s'écrouler à terre, l'âme et le coeur aussi vides que son estomac.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il se souvint de ses montures laissées un peu plus loin. Si les hommes les trouvaient, ils finiraient par le retrouver lui aussi. Il arriva auprès d'eux et par chance, le cheval et le mulet broutaient paisiblement. Il prit quelques effets sur le mulet et les relâcha, sans aucun harnachement pouvant trahir leur appartenance à la congrégation.

Vidé, il se retira à nouveau dans la forêt et trouva une grotte pour s'abriter de la soudaine averse glacée qui tomba drue. Celle-ci se poursuivit toute la nuit. Lorsque l'aube arriva, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait ni fermé l'oeil ni prié de toute la nuit. Il s'agenouilla et se signa mais les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres. L'image de son frère crucifié s'imposa devant ses yeux et ses larmes commencèrent à couler, laissant deux sillons clairs sur ses joues sales. Le seul mot qui franchit alors ses lèvres fut « pourquoi ? ».

Il attendit encore une heure environ avant de se décider à repartir à l'abbaye, aussi silencieusement que possible. L'averse avait eu raison de l'incendie même si quelques fumeroles s'élevaient encore là où le feu avait été particulièrement violent. Levant les yeux vers le clocher, il vit qu'il était quasiment intact.

Il contourna le mur d'enceinte avec un mélange de prudence et d'appréhension. Les corps étaient toujours là, mais complètement calciné à présent. Les croix aussi étaient noircies mais plus sauvegardées que le gibet. Les hommes n'étaient plus là et ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de garder les lieux. Sans doute pensaient-ils que toute la communauté avait péri. Et quelque part, c'était vrai. Même s'il était un rescapé de cette sauvagerie, il était comme mort à l'intérieur.

Il s'approcha de la croix de son frère et tourna la tête, horrifié, avant d'oser à nouveau poser les yeux sur les chairs meurtries. Il vit des traces plus claires sur e qui restait des joues, comme si des larmes avaient coulé avant qu'il ne soit cloué la tête à l'envers. Il entendit un bruit de pas et battit précipitamment en retraite, vers la forêt. Les hommes revenaient, accompagnés de leurs familles. Le chef du village expliqua à la population la demande du Shogun et leur montra le résultat, l'air satisfait. Certains applaudirent avec discrétion, d'autres baissèrent humblement la tête. Tous lui donnèrent envie de vomir.

Une haine farouche s'empara de lui et il faillit bondir en avant, prêt à venger les siens. Mais contre toute attente, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et fit le vide en lui. Un vide salutaire et nécessaire à sa survie. Un vide qui allait bientôt s'installer durablement en lui et l'accompagner dans tous les gestes de son quotidien.

Il se retira dans la grotte et se résolut à attendre la nuit avant de retourner à l'abbaye. Il but peu et mangea encore moins. Quelques baies qui poussaient sur les arbrisseaux autour de la grotte. Et les larmes coulèrent encore, brûlantes et acides sur ses joues, silencieuses comme l'obscurité qui régnait dans la grotte.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, il repartit directement vers le gibet et écarquilla ses grands yeux verts. Les corps avaient été décrochés et entassés, leurs restes avaient été comme dévorés par des bêtes sauvages, surtout celui du vieux Padre alors que celui de son frère était quasiment dans le même état que la veille. Il vit aussi que les villageois avaient disposés des sceaux de protection tout autour du gibet. Mais contre quoi ?

Curieux malgré tout, il franchit l'enceinte de l'Eglise désespérément silencieuse et vide et vit les mêmes sceaux. Il en ramassa un et le déchiffra avec difficulté ; protection contre les esprits et leur retour parmi les vivants. Mais pourquoi ceux-là même qui les avaient mis à mort souhaitaient à présent se protéger ? N'avaient-ils pas créer eux-mêmes ce désastre ? Non, ils semblaient avoir peur d'autre chose. Ce qu'il sut en revanche, c'était qu'il pouvait désormais revenir dans l'Eglise car plus aucun villageois ne viendrait s'aventurer dans les environs.

OoOoOoO

Les mois passèrent avec une lenteur extrême pour le jeune moine occupé à réaliser ce qu'il avait promis au vieux _Padre_ avant son départ. La rénovation du vitrail de la Sacristie. Il l'avait quasiment fini et les couleurs simples et pures reprenaient le massacre qu'il avait vu quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne manquait que sa signature. C'est au moment d'apposer son nom qu'il réalisa quelque chose. Aujourd'hui il aurait dû être baptisé et prendre le nom de frère Francisco. C'était la veille de la Toussaint, l'avant-veille de la fête des morts.

Sa main resta suspendue alors que dans son coeur naissait une immense colère. Les sentiments enfouis depuis cette nuit d'horreur ressurgirent comme un torrent qui tombait d'une haute montagne. Le vide en lui s'emplit d'un coup d'une haine féroce. Il se releva avec lenteur et hurla comme une bête, son premier cri depuis cette nuit-là. Son regard se vida et il se saisit d'une croix retrouvée miraculeusement intacte, protégée dans un épais coffre.

- Je vous renie, Dieu, vous qui n'êtes intervenu alors que tous ces malheureux ont péri ! Comment avez-vous pu accepter cela sans les secourir ? Pourquoi croire en vous alors que tout s'est fini dans les flammes comme dans les enfers ? Je les hais, tous ces méprisables villageois qui ont martyrisé cette communauté que j'aimais tant ! Tous ! Je les hais tous ! Ils vont tous mourir ! M'entendez-vous Dieu ! Ils vont tous mourir comme je suis mort ce jour là !

Sans qu'il ne sut vraiment comment, comme dans un état second, il était arrivé devant le village situé sur la colline en face de l'abbaye, armé d'un long katana, jadis offert par le chef du village au vieux _Padre_. Il dégaina le sabre et enfonça d'un coup de pied la porte de la première maison. Il tua sans pitié tous ses habitants, déjà plongés dans le sommeil et enflamma la fragile demeure avec le brasero présent en son centre.

Continuant à abjurer sa foi d'une voix rauque dans sa langue natale, il passa de maison en maison, le sang des habitants noircissant sa lame, ses larmes acides sillonnant ses joues blêmes, sa tenue claire de moine salie par la poussière et le sang versé. Il ne s'étonnait même pas du peu de résistance des habitants qui alertés par les flammes et les cris le prenait pour un mononoke, un esprit vengeur des moines et se laissaient quasiment massacrer sans réagir. Le village entier ne fut bientôt plus qu'une vaste étendue rougeoyante duquel la silhouette du moine se détachait comme une ombre fantomatique.

Il était arrivé à la dernière maison, vidée de ses habitants et y mit le feu comme à toutes les autres. Son regard vide se détourna du brasier et tomba sur une fragile silhouette repliée sur elle-même à quelques mètres de là. Son bras comme mu d'une volonté propre s'éleva pour la transpercer lorsque quelque chose en lui cria. Le sabre menaçant haut dans le ciel s'immobilisa alors que la tête échevelée se leva vers lui. Des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant s'échappèrent du capuchon de son manteau et un regard gris le transperça.

- pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle la voix chevrotante, entrecoupée de larmes. Pourquoi Kiko ?

Le regard vert reprit vie et dévisagea le visage aux traits doux et familiers avant de regarder les corps et le brasier les entourant. Il prit conscience de l'horreur qu'il venait de provoquer. Le sabre trembla dans sa main.

- C'est moi qui ait fait cela ? Souffla-t-il comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar.

Elle hocha la tête en silence et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le bras s'abaissait lentement et le sabre, toujours dans sa main, ne la menaçait plus à son grand soulagement. Elle osa à nouveau le regarder et le vit tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu, quoique infiniment plus triste et seul que dans son souvenir, mais plus animé de cette folie meurtrière, encore présente quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ils ont tué tous les membres de ma communauté, même mon frère. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Mais comment ai-je pu répondre à leur violence par la même violence ? C'est indigne de ma part.

Elle se releva doucement et lui fit face. Il la dévisagea de longues minutes, son souffle reprenant progressivement un rythme régulier.

- Tu as l'air si triste avec ces sillons de larmes. Je comprends ton chagrin. Ce n'est pas la première communauté qui est victime de ce genre d'exaction dans les environs.

Il ne répondit rien, toujours en proie à ses tourments intérieurs, réalisant enfin la portée de ses actes. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son visage empreint d'une douce gravité. Il la fixa à nouveau de ses yeux verts.

- As-tu peur de moi ?

Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête tout en levant ses grands yeux gris vers lui. Un regard où il ne lut ni crainte, ni peur, seulement une grande pureté d'âme et une totale confiance en lui.

- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Kiko.

- Tu as pourtant sous les yeux ce dont ce je suis capable, le pire ...

- j'ai aussi vu le meilleur depuis que nous nous connaissons.

Il médita un instant ses paroles et regarda le ciel froid constellé d'étoiles.

- je ne m'appelle pas Kiko. Kiko est un diminutif de Francisco, le nom de baptême que j'aurai du prendre aujourd'hui même. Mais à présent, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Avant cela, tu dois partir ...

- Viens avec moi ...

Il esquissa un pâle sourire.

- Il est trop tard, Orihime. Je suis heureux de t'avoir connue ...

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent légèrement. Elle avait compris où il venait en venir et même si elle l'avait voulu de toutes ses forces, elle n'aurait pu changer son destin. C'était ainsi. Un vent froid, à peine réchauffé par les incendies qui les entouraient la fit frissonner, comme pour annoncer la venue de la mort elle-même. Elle lui tourna le dos et avança de quelques pas avant de pivoter une dernière fois sur elle-même pour le voir.

- Quel est ton vrai nom ?

Le regard vert la fixa sans ciller.

- Ulquiorra. Lança-t-il avec l'intonation chantante qu'elle aimait tant. Ulquiorra était mon nom. Adieu, jeune Orihime. Souffla-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea encore un instant avant de partir en courant, des larmes pleins les yeux. Partir loin de ce lieu qui l'avait vu naître et qui venait de mourir. Elle espérait seulement le revoir un jour. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Les âmes pures ressuscitaient dans sa religion. Peut-être était-ce possible ? Peut-être se retrouveraient-ils ?

Le jeune moine, comme vidé de tous sentiments, de tous ressentiments, de toute son essence même regarda une dernière fois les étoiles et le croissant de lune au firmament. L'astre nocturne était si blanc au milieu de tout ce rouge, de toute cette obscurité. Si immaculé, si pur, si froid qu'il aurait voulu lui ressembler.

Il leva son bras et retourna l'arme vers lui, la plantant dans sa gorge, créant un trou duquel jaillit un flot de sang vermillon. Il s'affaissa au sol, sur le dos, contemplant une dernière fois le firmament. Déjà il ne sentait plus rien. L'obscurité, le néant, le vide absolu s'emparèrent de lui. Il ne possédait rien donc ne perdait rien en quittant ce monde. Même sa foi avait disparu. Ses paupières restèrent ouvertes et son regard sans vie se fixa sur l'astre blanc.

OoOoOoO

Il n'y avait plus âme qui vivait dans les environs des ruines encore fumantes du village. Un Senkaimon s'ouvrit et plusieurs papillons noirs des enfers précédèrent des Shinigamis qui posèrent le pied sur l'herbe calcinée. Un vénérable vieillard appuyé sur sa canne ouvrait la marche devant une dizaine de jeunes soldats.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs retenus en catogan les attendait, ses deux Zanpakutos reliés dans chaque main, déjà couverts de sang de hollows.

- Merci Capitaine de me prêter main forte. Il y a tant et tant d'âmes à enterrer que déjà plusieurs hollows sont arrivés sur les lieux. J'ai réussi à les tenir à distance.

- C'est un véritable massacre ! S'exclama un des soldats.

- Oui. C'est le second de la région en moins d'un an. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour sauver les âmes du premier. Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise !

Le vieillard ouvrit un oeil devant le ton révolté de son ancien disciple, pourtant certainement le shinigami le plus calme de tous ceux à qui il avait enseigné.

- Commencez les enterrements des âmes. Ordonna-t-il aux jeunes soldats. Lieutenant Jushiro Ukitake, pourquoi tant de colère en toi ?

- Ces massacres sont trop courants depuis toutes ces années mais ici, c'est différent. C'est une seule lame qui les a tous traversé. Celle de cet homme. Il y a des femmes et des enfants. Pas un seul n'a réchappé à sa folie meurtrière.

Il désigna un jeune garçon à terre, la gorge transpercée de part en part par son sabre, le regard émeraude fixé sur le ciel.

- Il me paraît bien jeune pour avoir ôté de sa main tant de vies.

- C'est lui ! Toutes les autres âmes sont restées ici et pas la sienne. Regardez par vous-mêmes Capitaine !

Jushiro Ukitake lui désigna la colline en face avec l'Eglise à son sommet. L'âme du jeune homme s'était matérialisée là-bas, seule, isolée de toutes les autres âmes.

- Bien. Laissons les autres procéder ici et allons voir cette âme de plus près.

Le Capitaine et le lieutenant se rendirent d'un shunpo sur la colline et observèrent l'âme qui les fixait d'un regard vide. Pas un son ne franchissait ses lèvres closes. Il portait encore la chaîne qui le reliait d'une façon tenue à ce monde à la base de son cou, là où il avait planté son sabre.

- Il n'éprouve aucun regret, aucune peur face à nous. S'irrita Ukitake toujours les armes à la main.

Le Capitaine releva un de ses épais sourcils devant la véhémence inhabituelle de son lieutenant et observa l'âme.

- Que veux-tu faire de lui, Jushiro Ukitake ?

- Le laisser pourrir ici ! Il se transformera en Hollow et je le tuerai. Les portes de l'Enfer s'ouvriront et l'engloutiront.

- Que de ressentiments en toi. N'as-tu pas toujours prôné le temps de la réflexion devant des cas semblables ?

- J'avoue que je n'y avais jamais été confronté auparavant et j'ignorais à quoi cela pouvait ressembler réellement. La théorie est si pâle comparée à la fureur de la réalité.

Le Capitaine ne répondit rien et se contenta de scruter l'âme toujours immobile face à eux. Jushiro Ukitake baissa ses armes et serra son poing sans même s'en rendre compte. La sauvagerie de cet acte le mettait hors de lui et il était incapable de contrôler sa rage. Pourtant s'il voulait agir de façon respectable et devenir un jour capitaine, il devait se reprendre. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de cette âme avivait son animosité à son encontre.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? C'est toi qui est responsable de cette zone sur Terre. Les autres feront comme tu le demandes.

- Et vous Capitaine ?

- Je ne pourrais qu'approuver ton choix. Ne t'ai-je pas enseigné de suivre toujours ta propre conception de la justice et de mettre ta force au service de cette justice ? Quelle sera ta juste décision à son sujet ?

Ukitake observa encore une fois cette âme. Sa justice ? Il lui tourna le dos et regarda au loin les dizaines d'enterrement d'âme auxquelles procédaient ses soldats. Sa colère flamboya à nouveau. Il rengaina son zanpakuto et se retourna pour invoquer un sort de kido.

- Bakudo 63, Sajosabaku.

Des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour du corps et des membres de l'âme, lui empêchant tout mouvement de fuite. Les chaines prirent appui sur les arbres aux alentours et se resserrèrent d'avantage.

- Ainsi, tu as établi ta sentence.

- Oui, Capitaine. Je ne vois aucune repentance dans ses yeux vides malgré les sillons de larmes présents sur son visage.

Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux et fixa Ukitake, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

- Tu as raison, Lieutenant. Ils n'expriment rien, ni repentance ni culpabilité.

Le malaise d'Ukitake grandit mais il ne modifia pas sa décision.

- Le sort l'immobilisera assez longtemps pour que son âme se transforme en Hollow. Vu son absence de réaction, il doit être assez faible. Je ne reviendrai plus ici. Il finira dévoré par les siens avant que sa transformation ne soit achevée. Ainsi il sera absorbé par le néant que je lis dans son regard.

- Tel est ton choix aujourd'hui, Jushiro Ukitake. Le regretteras-tu demain ? Partons à présent aider les soldats à finir les enterrements.

Les deux shinigamis disparurent de la vue d'Ulquiorra enchaîné à ces arbres par le sort de kido. Ils auraient du le transpercer de suite et abréger cette agonie. Au lieu de cela ils l'avaient condamné à n'être ni en vie, ni totalement mort. Il fit le vide en lui. Un vide semblable à celui qui l'entourait seul sur cette colline. Le néant ... salvateur et bienfaiteur.

OoOoOoO

Ukitake ouvrit les yeux, sentant malgré lui le regard perçant du vice-capitaine de la neuvième division sur lui. La petite troupe venait de mettre le pied dans le Hueco Mundo et aussitôt des soldats étaient partis en éclaireurs aux alentours. Les autres et les gradés attendaient patiemment leur retour qui ne devrait plus tarder.

- Vous êtes de retour chez vous. Nota sobrement Ukitake.

- Pas plus qu'ailleurs, je ne suis ici chez moi.

- En êtes-vous si sûr, Ulquiorra ?

L'ex-Arrancar pencha légèrement la tête vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important. Commença Ukitake l'air très sérieux.

- C'est inutile.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Ukitake très surpris.

- Parce que je sais déjà que vous voulez me parler de ce jour là.

- Vous saviez.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Juste une constatation. En fait, il s'en serait douté. Ulquiorra Schiffer était connu pour toujours avoir un coup d'avance face aux autres.

- Je n'attends ni excuse ni justification de votre part pour votre décision. Vous n'aurez ni excuses ni regrets de ma part pour ce qui s'est passé.

- Je m'en doutais. Fit Ukitake en esquissant un léger sourire. J'ai néanmoins une question. Qu'est-ce qui vous a arrêté ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je me suis arrêté ?

Ukitake lâcha un soupir ce qui attira l'attention d'Hisugaya et Ichigo qui jusqu'alors ne suivaient pas la conversation.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ma décision et aux évènements de cette nuit. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous vous étiez donné la mort parce qu'elle s'imposait à vous. Vous aviez fait le tour de votre vie et n'attendiez plus rien de celle-ci. Pourtant si vous aviez été seul à ce moment, vous l'auriez fait près de l'Eglise, là où votre âme s'est rendue d'elle même. J'en ai finalement déduit que vous aviez été interrompu par quelque chose ... ou quelqu'un.

Ce fut au tour d'Ulquiorra d'esquisser un très léger sourire. Il vit les soldats revenir mais se tourna vers Ukitake.

- Vous avez raison. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. C'était elle. Déjà ... Il est l'heure.

La silhouette fluette d'Ulquiorra s'élança au-devant des soldats pour obtenir les informations qu'il leur avait demandé, Hitsugaya, Renji et Ichigo à sa suite. Ukitake les regarda un instant sous l'oeil intelligent de Shinji qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Le pendule revient toujours en arrière pour mieux repartir vers l'avant ... le vieux ne vous a pas enseigné çà ?

Il s'éloigna d'Ukitake en riant et rejoignit les autres.

- C'est si vrai. Murmura Ukitake. Prions pour qu'il ne s'arrête pour aucun de nous ces prochaines heures.

* * *

><p><strong><em>merci encore pour votre soutien. <em>**

**_Je vous offre ce chapitre pour cette fin d'année, en espérant pouvoir publier régulièrement  
><em>**

**_Joyeux Noel à tous et avec deux jours d'avance bonne année pour 2013 !  
><em>**


	27. arc 2 : Chapter 25

**Renaissance**

**Arc 2 : retour au Hueco Mundo**

**Chapitre 25 : de l'autre côté**

Le vent balaya les dunes blanches du Hueco Mundo et ébouriffa la chevelure rousse d'Ichigo. Il se protégea les yeux de son avant bras et scruta l'horizon. Las Noches était bien là-bas, un tout petit point à l'horizon comme la première fois.

Il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et aperçut les mèches rouges de Renji et les blondes d'Hirako. Ce dernier l'observa un instant avant de fixer à son tout l'horizon mouvant du fait de la chaleur.

- Alors Ichigo, quel effet cela te fait de revenir ici ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Renji posa sa main sur son épaule. Une main à la fois fraternelle et amicale.

- T'inquiète ! On s'en sortira mieux ce coup ci !

- Si tu le dis, Renji ...

Un filet de sable coula à leurs pieds et ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme. La frêle silhouette d'Ulquiorra les domina. Il garda ses yeux fixés au loin tout en s'adressant à eux.

- Les éclaireurs sont revenus. Les gardiens du Hueco Mundo et des Hollows de toute taille sont éparpillés tout autour de Las Noches, jusqu'ici. Ils n'ont vu aucun des Espadas ni des Arrancars détenus au sein de la douzième. Vous pouvez y aller ...

Hirako fronça un sourcil.

- Comment ça ? Nous pouvons y aller ? Et toi ?

- Je reste ici ...

Ichigo sauta à ses côtés, l'air irrité et légèrement agressif.

- Ulquiorra, si nous sommes venus jusqu'ici c'est pour débusquer celui qui te cherche et qui a attaqué Orihime et Rukia. Tu comptes faire quoi pendant qu'on le cherche ?

- Rien.

La réponse à la fois courte et sans appel le désarçonna.

- Comment ça rien ? Beugla-t-il d'un coup.

- Ulquiorra, imperturbable, coula son regard dans celui d'Ichigo.

- Il me veut. Si je ne viens pas à lui, il viendra à moi. Pour le moment, je reste ici, dans le camp. J'irai dès que la nécessité se fera sentir.

- ben voyons ! Grommela Ichigo dans ses dents. Te foule pas un orteil surtout ! Nous, on va y aller ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il s'en est pris à Rukia et Orihime. Et j'ai un compte à régler avec un certain Sexta.

Ulquiorra ne prit même pas la peine de hocher la tête. Il se contenta de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et regarda fixement au loin. Ichigo grogna encore et descendit près des autres.

- Hirako ! Renji ! Toshiro ! Hisagi ! On y va !

Il regarda aussi Ukitake qui agita les mains devant lui tout en s'excusant par avance.

- Ukitake ?

- Désolé Kurosaki. Je vais rester ici. Je préfère éviter une confrontation directe si tôt.

- Je comprends. Prends soin de toi. Les autres, allons-y.

Hitsugaya grommela vaguement à propos du sens de la politesse envers les capitaines avant d'emboîter le pas des autres. Un détachement de soldat les suivit et bientôt ils ne furent plus qu'un point sur l'horizon.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Vous êtes décidément très différents Kurosaki et vous-mêmes ! Remarqua Ukitake en souriant.

Ulquiorra lui adressa le même regard qu'à Ichigo un instant plus tôt.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être comparé à cet agité perpétuel.

- Eh bien, peut-être devriez-vous apprendre plus l'un de l'autre. Enfin, ce n'est pas le propos. Quelle chaleur ici ! J'espère que mon corps va tenir, sinon votre choix serait un mauvais choix.

- Je me trompe rarement.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, laissant seulement le vent siffler à leurs oreilles. Et mêlé à ce sifflement, ils crurent à un moment entendre un rire de dément.

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que le groupe d'Ichigo traversait les dunes blanches. Ils avaient croisé bon nombre de Hollows attirés par leurs reiatsus, mais aucun Arrancar ni Espada. Ulquiorra avait vu juste une nouvelle fois. Les habitants les plus forts du Hueco Mundo devaient se terrer à Las Noches.

Hitsugaya passa une main sur son front couvert de sueur. La chaleur implacable et le manque évident d'eau lui pesaient. Toutes ses techniques de combat reposaient sur l'eau et la glace, autant dire qu'il ne se sentait pas dans les meilleures conditions pour combattre.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! L'appela Hisagi. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, Hisagi. Dépêchons-nous d'avancer.

Ils venaient de décimer une clique entière de gros Hollows et ne voyaient plus âme qui vive autour d'eux. Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils et plissa ses paupières avant de balayer les alentours d'un regard circulaire. Il se sentait observé et cette sensation déplaisante ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le camp. Hirako se posta derrière lui comme pour couvrir ses arrières, son Zanpakuto à la main.

- Vous aussi vous l'avez ressenti, Hitsugaya.

Le jeune capitaine hocha la tête et leva son Zanpakuto devant lui.

- Quelqu'un nous suit depuis que nous sommes partis. Il doit être invisible.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas celui qui cherche Ulquiorra. Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de nous suivre ...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et brandit également son énorme sabre devant lui. Renji se posta aussi dans son dos. Hisagi se posta devant les soldats, ses deux faux dans les mains.

- Restez en arrière ... ne vous éloignez ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Deux shinigamis furent coupés en deux devant ses yeux. Un autre fut blessé au bras et un quatrième à la cuisse sans qu'aucun des gradés ne put réagir.

- Merde ! Grogna Renji en appelant Zabimaru avant de lancer sa lame non loin des soldats attaqués.

Celle-ci dansa dans le vide sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Ses lames revinrent vers lui et reformèrent son sabre crénelé.

- Il pourrait être invisible et immatériel ? Demanda le shinigami.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Renji. Tu l'as manqué, c'est tout ! Releva Ichigo.

- Enfoiré ! Tu n'as qu'à t'y mettre toi !

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ! Les interrompit Hitsugaya qui sentit tout près de lui un souffle brûlant.

- Là ! Cria Hirako en tranchant dans le vide.

Le jeune dragon porta sa main à sa joue et regarda ses doigts poisseux de sang. Son sang. Leur ennemi invisible venait de lui infliger une blessure et il ne l'avait ni senti ni vu arriver. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui transpercer la poitrine. Il s'essuya la joue d'un geste rageur et se remit en garde dos à Hirako.

- Tu l'as senti arriver ?

- à la dernière seconde, confirma le blond. Mais là, je ne sens plus rien.

- Quel lâche ! Cria Hisagi tout en soignant du mieux qu'il put les deux blessés.

Pour les deux autres, c'était déjà trop tard, ils étaient morts.

- Ichigo ! L'interpella Renji toujours dans son dos. Je crois savoir qui nous attaque. C'est très faible mais je peux sentir plusieurs reiatsus autour de nous ...

- Oui, confirma Hirako. J'en sens plusieurs mais ils sont tous similaires. C'est étrange ...

- Pas tant que ça. Je crois que ceux qui nous attaquent ainsi sont des exequias. Des espèces de gardes du Hueco Mundo.

- ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi ils se ressembleraient au point que nous les confondions. Intervint Hitsugaya tout en scrutant tout autour de lui.

Il sentait enfin leurs présences. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi faible au Hueco Mundo ?

- Si je vous dis qu'ils sont tous issus du même Arrancar qui les crée à mesure qu'il en a besoin, cela peut vous convaincre ?

- Sans aucun doute. Et cet Arrancar serait ici ?

Renji secoua la tête.

- Non, je l'ai déjà combattu et il est bien plus puissant que ceux qui nous entourent. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont nombreux autour de nous ...

Ichigo se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Cool ! Ça nous fera un bon échauffement pour la suite !

Il sentit la main de Renji se poser sur son épaule et se retourna vers lui.

- Non, Ichigo. Je vais m'occuper de ceux là avec les soldats. Vous devez poursuivre votre chemin jusqu'à Las Noches. Plus nous tarderons à botter les fesses de l'ennemi et plus Rukia et Orihime risquent d'y passer ...

- Renji.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Kurosaki. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'autre cinglé les as mordu. Même si elles sont gardées par le capitaine, elles ne vont pas tarder à débarquer ici. Elles peuvent jamais faire ce qu'on attend d'elles ...

- Renji ...

- Il est temps de partir ! Je vous rejoins dès que j'en ai fini avec eux ! Ce ne sera pas long, croyez-moi ! Fit le vice-capitaine de la sixième en jetant son sabre sur l'épaule. Je vais vous dégager le chemin.

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire.

- Ok ! À tout à l'heure alors ! Et traine pas en route, tête d'ananas !

- pff ! Si ça continue j'y serai avant toi à ce rythme ! Et si tu ne veux pas te faire balayer par Zabimaru, dégage Kurosaki !

Renji se positionna devant les autres et hurla « Rugis Zabimaru ! » avant d'envoyer ses lames reliées balayer trois fois tous les environs les entourant. Ses crocs se couvrirent de sang à mesure qu'elles fauchaient leurs cibles et les exequias apparurent enfin, pour la plupart coupés en deux. Les autres dégainèrent leurs épées et foncèrent droit sur Renji qui reforma son Zanpakuto.

- A plus Renji ! Fit Ichigo en passant devant lui. Sois prudent !

Renji sourit tout en se mettant en position défensive.

- Tu me connais, Fraisy !

Ichigo rejoignit les autres qui s'éloignaient à la vitesse d'un shunpo. Bientôt ils ne furent plus que des petits points à l'horizon.

- Bon les mecs ! Fit Renji en interpellant les gardes. Débarrassons-nous de tous ces gnomes. On est attendu ! Je les blesse et vous les achevez, ça devrait le faire !

OoOoOoO

- Orihime ! Tu es folle, on ne devrait même pas être ici !

- Chut !

Rukia mit sa main devant sa bouche et se fit plus petite encore qu'elle ne l'était. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser convaincre par son amie de se rendre dans ce lieu qu'elle exécrait ? Le laboratoire de ce fou de Kurotsuchi lui avait toujours fichu une trouille bleue, même lorsqu'elle y était invitée. Alors là, en cachette de tous, c'était dix fois pire. Si ce fou les trouvait elles risquaient de gros ennuis. Le principal étant de finir dans une de ses caches, le corps transpercé par des tas d'appareils et d'aiguilles pour des expériences douteuses.

- je suis sûre qu'elle doit être par là. Murmura la rousse en passant sa tête dans le couloir sombre qui s'ouvrait devant elles. Il n'y a personne, on peut y aller.

- Orihime, ce n'est vraiment pas prudent. Nous aurions du en parler à mon frère.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il aurait refusé qu'on vienne !

- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Fit à son tour Rukia. Il nous aurait aidé ...

- Cache toi ! On vient par ici !

Elles se rencognèrent toutes les deux dans une alcôve sombre et se turent, leurs coeurs battant la chamade. Les pas se rapprochèrent et elles purent distinguer deux laborantins qui s'éloignèrent en débitant tout un charabia médical sans les repérer. Orihime poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était pas passé loin.

- idiote ! Si on se fait prendre, personne ne nous retrouvera je peux te l'assurer !

- mais non ! Je suis sûre qu'Ulquiorra me retrouverait où que je sois !

Les yeux d'Orihime pétillèrent de joie rien qu'à cette idée et Rukia en laissa tomber ses épaules. Se pouvait-il que l'amour rende les gens aussi stupides et naïfs ? Elle revit comme un flash la scène dans son bureau la veille. Lorsque Ichigo l'avait embrassé et lorsqu'elle avait répondu à son étreinte. Cette scène si irréelle et pourtant vraie qui ne cessait de la hanter.

Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un soupir avant de rejoindre Orihime déjà au fond du couloir au pas de course.

- Et si on ne la trouve pas ?

- Nous allons la trouver Rukia ! Et la ramener chez elle. C'est indispensable.

- Je le sens mal ce coup là. Marmonna Rukia entre ses dents tout en effleurant le Zanpakuto à sa taille.

OoOoOoO

Ukitake plissa les yeux et observa le nuage de poussière qui s'élevait de la direction qu'avaient emprunté ses compagnons quelques heures plus tôt.

- C'est ...

- je pense qu'il s'agit du Zanpakuto du vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

- Je le crois aussi, sourit Ukitake en se tournant vers Ulquiorra qui était resté planté au même endroit, les yeux fermés et les mains dans les poches depuis leur départ.

Même si son cela pouvait prêter à confusion, Ukitake savait que cette attitude nonchalante cachait en réalité une grande capacité d'observation.

- les autres ont poursuivi leur route vers Las Noches. Dit simplement Ukitake.

- Oui.

Le silence retomba et Ukitake regarda autour de lui. Depuis quelques minutes il se sentait observé. Quelqu'un, non plusieurs personnes étaient disséminées autour de leur camp. Visiblement les shinigamis qui étaient restés avec eux ne les avaient pas perçu. Il effleura la garde de son sabre d'un geste tranquille.

- ils arrivent ... et ils ne sont pas seuls. L'informa Ulquiorra sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- Bien. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas m'aider ...

- ...

Ukitake soupira et soudain sérieux dégaina son sabre. Il sauta haut au-dessus du camp et effectua une rotation ample, le bras droit tendu, sa main droite ouverte et sa main gauche tenant fermement son sabre en-dessous.

- Bakudo no hachi : Seki

Il retomba souplement aux côtés d'Ulquiorra alors que des dizaines d'exequias soudainement visibles tombèrent au sol, étourdis par le bouclier circulaire qu'il venait de créer. Les shinigamis qui avaient suivi le mouvement de leur capitaine ne furent pas longs à réagir et s'empressèrent d'achever les exequias au sol.

- D'autres vont venir, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Répondit Ulquiorra en ouvrant les yeux. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils ne sont pas seuls.

- Qui ?

- Celui que j'attendais. Répondit sobrement l'ex-Espada en posant la main sur la garde de Murcielago.

Un couloir se créa entre deux nuages de poussière et un fort vent les balaya alors qu'apparut enfin devant eux le Hollow pour lequel ils avaient quitté la Soul Society.

- Enfin nous nous retrouvons _mi_ _hermano_ !

Ukitake écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Ulquiorra ne broncha pas. Leur ressemblance était frappante. Le trou de hollow au même endroit, le même teint blafard, les yeux de même forme, les mêmes sillons colorés sur les joues, les mêmes cheveux ébène. Mais si les yeux et les sillons d'Ulquiorra étaient verts ceux de l'autre étaient rouges, d'un rouge sang. Lorsqu'il éclata de rire, Ukitake vit des crocs acérés semblables à ceux d'un animal. Il dégageait un reiatsu empli de haine et de colère. De désespoir aussi.

- Qui es-tu ? Lança le Capitaine de la treizième.

- Tss ! _Mi_ _hermano_, tu t'entoures de bien misérables personnes ! Un shinigami remplaçant qui perdra bientôt ses pouvoirs, un vice-capitaine qui se fait botter le train, un capitaine tout fraichement nommé, un autre qui ne supporte pas les conditions du Hueco Mundo et un autre qui tousse du sang dès qu'il s'agite un peu trop !

- ...

- Haha ! Fit Ukitake d'un rire gêné alors qu'Ulquiorra restait impassible. Je crois que j'ai été percé à jour. C'est ennuyeux ! Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- C'est mon frère. Lança Ulquiorra d'un ton atone.

- Ton frère ?

Ukitake le dévisagea avec surprise.

- _Mi_ _hermano_ ! Ainsi tu as enfin compris ? Depuis quand ?

- Peu importe. Que veux-tu ? Ton intervention me paraît un peu prématurée vu que tu n'as pas encore envoyé tes larbins à mes trousses ...

- Ah Ulquiorra ! Mais où est donc passé ce jeune naïf que tu étais ? Tu n'es plus que froideur et anticipation !

- Il est mort.

- Tout comme je le suis ! On l'est tous et alors ? La belle affaire. Ne sommes-nous pas mieux ainsi ? Nous sommes plus forts, plus rapides ... Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi !

Ukitake qui avait voulu surprendre le Hollow en plein discussion avec Ulquiorra se retrouva avec un sabre sous la gorge, son propre Zanpakuto loin de lui. La lame lui entailla légèrement le cou.

- les shinigamis sont des êtres si méprisables et si méprisants. Vous pensez toujours tout savoir sur tout et être plus forts que tous. _Mi_ _hermano_, si je lui tranchais la tête, que ferais-tu ?

Ulquiorra haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

- Rien.

- Rien ? Intéressant. Tu es pourtant devenu l'un des leurs depuis que tu portes ce brassard. Et tu portes encore l'uniforme des Espadas. Un problème de choix ?

- Aucun.

- ah c'est intéressant, _mi_ _hermano_.

- ...

- je t'explique. Fit l'autre en souriant et en reniflant Ukitake qu'il tenait toujours en joue contre lui d'une poigne si ferme qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Tout doux toi, je n'ai encore rien décidé quant à ton sort. Mais puisque tu es bon public, écoute notre petite discussion fraternelle.

Ukitake, malgré sa façade aimable, enrageait intérieurement. Leur adversaire était plus coriace qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et bien plus rapide aussi.

- Donc, Ulquiorra te voilà à moitié Hollow et à moitié shinigami, maniant deux Zanpakutos. Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que moi aussi je suis à la recherche de cette alliance improbable ... mais avec un petit plus.

Il relâcha Ukitake et l'envoyer voler au sol, plus loin derrière Ulquiorra qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- je vais devenir un être puissant, Ulquiorra. Un peu comme toi, mais je ne serai pas une moitié de quelque chose, je serai un tout bien supérieur à tout. Un tout à la fois Hollow, Shinigami et humain. Je serai le plus fort de tous les êtres que la Terre, le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society aurait pu créer. Un être parfait !

Ulquiorra secoua la tête et exhala un faible soupir dédaigneux.

- Tu as toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, Esdras.

- Ah _mi_ _hermano_, je suis touché ! Tu as même retrouvé mon prénom dans les tréfonds de ta mémoire.

- Et alors ? Comment comptes-tu devenir un plus gros mégalomane que tu ne l'es déjà ?

- Ah cela _mi_ _hermano_, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Il va de soi que tu m'en empêcherais ...

- Cela va de soi.

- Mais sache que j'ai déjà avancé mes pions. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. J'ai la reine dans ma tour et comme je suis un peu tricheur, j'attends encore deux reines de plus. Et toi, Ulquiorra quelle sera ta stratégie ?

- Te tuer évidemment !

Le cri accompagna l'explosion sourde de reiatsu qu'Ulquiorra venait de libérer si brutalement que plusieurs shinigamis et exequias se combattant volèrent au loin. Ukitake, à nouveau sur pied, se protégea les yeux.

- Englobe Murcielago.

L'envolée de reiatsu se poursuivit, un reiatsu si sombre et dense qu'il assomma littéralement plusieurs soldats. Deux ailes noires se déployèrent devant Ukitake qui se mit instinctivement en position défensive alors même qu'Ulquiorra n'avait pas encore bougé.

- Impressionnant _mi_ _hermano_ ! Le félicita le Hollow. Mais je croyais que tu avais été bridé.

- ce qui fonctionne à la Soul Society ne fonctionne pas nécessairement ailleurs. Murcielago est une créature du Hueco Mundo.

- Oh, tu te différencies donc de cette créature ?

Ulquiorra esquissa un sourire et un éclair vert commença à apparaître entre ses mains.

- Non, je suis Murcielago.

La lanza de relampago s'écrasa à l'endroit où se trouvait le Hollow encore une seconde plus tôt en créant une avalanche de sable. Les shinigamis et Ukitake sautèrent dans les airs pour s'en protéger.

- Pas assez rapide, _mi_ _hermano_. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai apprécié ta transformation, vraiment.

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux en voyant son visage si proche du sien.

- Mais vois-tu petit frère, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'être à mon niveau. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis un Vasto Lordes et toi si peu de temps que tu es devenu un Espada. Sois un bon garçon et attends la suite ici bien sagement.

Joignant le geste à la parole il l'envoya sans difficulté s'écraser d'un violent coup de pied dans une dune à plusieurs mètres de là. Ukitake n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que l'autre était déjà devant lui. Il le mit à terre sans difficulté et le dominant de toute sa stature, il le dévisagea d'un air moitié fou moitié sérieux, la pointe de son épée juste sous la gorge.

- C'est toi le shinigami qui a laissé mon frère se transformer en Hollow. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois te remercier ou te tuer pour cela ... En attendant la suite, je te conseille de ne plus me croiser.

Ukitake eut l'impression de voir un éclair de regret sincère traverser le regard rouge qui le fixait avec haine. Un vent violent et une onde de reiatsu noir indiqua qu'Ulquiorra revenait à la charge.

- A bientôt _mi_ _hermano_, fit l'autre en disparaissant dans les airs pour éviter un cero vert qui ne rencontra que le vide.

Ulquiorra serra les poings avant de reprendre son attitude neutre habituelle. Ukitake le rejoignit et chassa le sable de sa tenue du revers de la main avant de rengainer son sabre.

- A présent, nous savons au moins contre qui nous nous battons. Et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire de le contrer.

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien mais reprit sa forme initiale et rengaina Murcielago dans un bruit sec et métallique.

- Je vais aider les autres et vérifier s'il n'y a pas de blessés. Le camp a subi de gros dégâts.

Ulquiorra resta de marbre et laissa Ukitake descendre aider ses subordonnés. Il serra les poings. Il était l'un des Espadas les plus forts, seul Ichigo Kurosaki avait réussi à le battre et pourtant son frère aurait pu le tuer en quelques secondes, comme un misérable ver de terre. Il se sentit affreusement faible. Esdras ne s'était même pas transformé et pourtant il l'avait balayé comme un fétu de paille, sous sa forme de Murcielago. Il serra les dents et repensa à ses paroles. Il attendait encore deux reines. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ?

OoOoOoO

Hitsugaya s'arrêta dans sa course, les autres l'imitant aussitôt et tous se retournèrent vers l'emplacement du camp. Une immense onde de choc se propageait jusqu'à eux. Ils voyaient comme une pluie noire tomber au-dessus du camp.

- Vous l'avez senti vous aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Cette énorme pression spirituelle si sombre qu'elle m'a déstabilisé un instant alors qu'elle est si loin de nous ? Oui. Répondit Shinji.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Çà ressemblait à celle de ...

- Ulquiorra. Finit Ichigo pour Hisagi qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Vraiment ? C'était pourtant bien différent lors de notre combat. D'un niveau bien supérieur.

- Oui. Confirma Ichigo en regardant droit devant lui, vers Las Noches, fixant sans le vouloir le toit du palais du Hueco Mundo. Et cette pression spirituelle ne correspond à qu'à sa première résurrection.

Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux et fixa Kurosaki toujours de dos.

- Tu veux dire par là qu'il peut encore la développer ?

- Oui, Toshiro.

Ichigo tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire semblable à une grimace avant de faire quelques pas en direction du camp, là où finit par disparaître la pluie noire de reiatsu..

- Si tu veux un conseil, Toshiro, le jour où il revêtira sa forme de segunda etapa, pars très vite. Et trouve le vieux Yamajii. Je ne vois personne d'autre capable de l'arrêter ...

- tu l'as fait toi, non. Remarqua Hirako en fixant le roux d'un regard bas.

- Oui. Mais je doute pouvoir y parvenir encore une fois. Car si cela se déroule ainsi, il vous faudra ensuite m'arrêter. Et je doute que vous y parveniez.

- Tu t'étais bien arrêté la fois là ...

Hisagi croisa le regard perdu dans le vide d'Ichigo. Ichigo qui revivait intérieurement ces évènements dramatiques où il n'était plus lui-même, où il n'était plus qu'une bête incapable de penser par lui-même. Où sans l'intervention d'Ulquiorra il aurait probablement finit par tuer ses amis tout autant que ses ennemis.

- Kurosaki ! L'interpella Hitsugaya. Il n'est plus temps de ressasser le passé. Nous aviserons lorsque le moment sera venu. Ulquiorra est avec nous et toi aussi. Laissons le passé à sa place et avançons. Nous verrons le moment venu.

Ichigo dévisagea le jeune capitaine qui passait devant lui.

- Et si l'un et l'autre venions à devenir fous ? Ulquiorra doit être affecté par le Hueco Mundo autant que je le suis. Je sens le Hollow qui est en moi devenir plus fort à mesure que nous nous approchons de Las Noches.

Hitsugaya s'arrêta juste à côté de lui fixant leur destination future alors qu'Ichigo gardait les yeux rivés sur le camp qu'ils avaient quitté.

- Je vous tuerai tous les deux de mes propres mains, ici même. Débita-t-il d'une voix froide. Et si l'un de vous m'abat, les autres capitaines vous réduiront au silence. Notre devoir est de protéger la Soul Society. Çà l'a toujours été.

- Tss. Sourit Ichigo. Tu es toujours présent pour me remettre à ma place, hein, Toshiro.

Ce dernier baissa la tête et l'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kurosaki. Pour toi, c'est Capitaine Hitsugaya. Allez, en route. Nous ne sommes qu'à mi-chemin de cette forteresse.

Tous hochèrent la tête et foncèrent vers l'avant.

OoOoOoO

- Rukia, c'est elle ! Nous l'avons trouvé !

Le chuchotement joyeux d'Orihime perfora le silence pesant qui régnait dans le long couloir autour duquel apparaissaient ça et là quelques portes de fer trouée d'une ouverture avec cinq barreaux si rapprochés les uns des autres qu'on ne pouvait passer la main entre eux.

- Chut, Orihime. Tu es sûre ?

Orihime fixa la frêle silhouette qui se ratatinait sur un lit minuscule au fond de la cellule. Un masque blanc avec une corne était faiblement éclairé par la lumière blafarde du néon vert constamment allumé.

- Oui. Sortons-là de cet endroit sinistre et partons vite !

- Je suis pour la première fois d'accord avec toi. Quittons ce lieu aussi vite que possible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>merci à tous pour votre soutien que ce soit mes reviewer habituels pour lesquels j'ai un attachement tout particulier (normal me direz-vous) que pour les nouveaux qui me suivent régulièrement.<em>**

**_je vous livre un nouveau (petit) chapitre en attendant le prochain qui sera la suite de celui-ci. Avant une grosse séquence multi combat. Autant vous dire que je ne suis pas forcément douée pour cela donc cela prendra malheureusement du temps. j'espère y parvenir quand même, notamment grâce à votre soutien sans faille._**

**_bisous à tous et d'avance bonne saint valentin !_**


	28. Arc 2 : Chapter 26

_Je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour vous remercier encore une fois de votre soutien, de vos commentaires. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et je vous assure que cela me touche énormément et m'aide à la poursuivre._

_pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter l'OST de Byakuya lors du passage avec ce dernier. Video you tube intitulée « Bleach – Kuchicki Byakuya's Theme » _

_Pour les passages avec Orihime et Rukia, les meilleurs OST tristes de Bleach. Elles sont regroupées sous you tube dans une video « Bleach best bad song (Soundtracks) ». Ce n'est bien sûr pas du tout une obligation._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Renaissance<strong>

**Arc 2 : retour au Hueco Mundo**

**Chapitre 26 : un mal sournois**

- Ils arrivent.

La voix calme de la tercera Espada se répercuta d'un mur à l'autre de l'immense pièce dont l'unique meuble, un sofa aussi blanc que confortable, était occupé par le primera. Coyote Stark était affalé de tout son long, une main posée en travers de ses yeux clos, comme pour s'isoler encore d'avantage du reste du monde.

- Je sais. Finit-il par répondre d'un ton monocorde, aussi enjoué que celui de sa collègue. Je ne sens pas sa présence.

- Lilinette.

- Oui. Ulquiorra Schiffer ne l'a pas ramené.

- c'était prévisible. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

- En effet.

Stark bailla à s'en décrocher de la mâchoire et Halibel coula un regard indifférent vers lui.

- Iras-tu te battre ?

Il ouvrit un œil où l'on pouvait deviner toute sa sagacité derrière sa trompeuse nonchalance.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne lui dois rien puisqu'il n'a pas libéré ma fraccion.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre en dévisageant Halibel qui lui tournait le dos, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

- Contrairement à toi ... tu as retrouvé tes trois fraccions ...

- Oui.

« mais pour combien de temps ? » songea-t-elle en silence. Elle sursauta en sentant la présence du primera juste derrière elle. Sa capacité à se mouvoir aussi rapidement et silencieusement l'avait toujours surprise. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Cette faculté était tellement aux antipodes de son attitude indolente.

- Elles sont déjà parties à la rencontre des shinigamis. A priori il y aurait parmi eux l'un de ceux qui s'étaient opposé à Ayon lors de la bataille de Karakura.

- La chimère qu'elles peuvent créer. En ont-elles toujours la faculté ?

Halibel hocha la tête et fixa à nouveau le lointain. Stark exhala un faible soupir d'ennui et balaya le morne paysage d'un regard las.

- Je suppose que nombre d'entre nous ont une revanche à prendre face aux shinigamis.

- Sans doute. Mes fraccions le ressentent ainsi et se sont immédiatement mis au service d'Esdras lorsqu'il leur a donné l'invisibilité.

- J'ignore pourquoi il nous a tous gratifié de cette faculté d'invisibilité ...

- Pour mieux nous asservir.

La réponse avait fusé de façon si tranchante qu'il en fut surpris. Du ressentiment dans la voix si posée de la tercera ? Etonnant. Comme si elle ressassait quelque chose de douloureux. Et il n'imaginait pas que cela était seulement lié à la nouvelle allégeance de ses fraccions. Il ignorait toujours comment s'était fini son combat contre le jeune capitaine shinigami aux ailes de glace. Nnoitra l'avait déjà relancé plusieurs fois sur ce sujet mais elle n'avait jamais répondu.

- tu ne l'as pas encore utilisé ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Non et je n'en ai pas l'intention. C'est une méthode de lâche.

Stark émit un long soupir et bailla aux corneilles.

c'était plutôt pratique là-bas à la Soul Society.

Halibel coula son regard pâle vers lui, étudiant son profil aux contours parfaits et tranchants.

- Tu as revu Ulquiorra Schiffer là-bas. Les rumeurs sont-elles fondées ? Est-il vraiment du côté des shinigamis à présent ?

- ça t'intéresse ? Sourit-il.

- Tss. C'était l'un des nôtres et le plus fidèle serviteur d'Aizen. J'aurai du mal à comprendre un tel retournement de situation.

Stark sourit encore et soutint le regard pénétrant de la femme Hollow.

- Crois-le ou non. Il était Espada au Hueco Mundo, il portait des vêtements de shinigami à la soul Society, mais je crois qu'il ne sert personne. Il est son propre maître. Hormis peut-être en présence de cette femme.

« Lâche-la. Primera ou pas, invisibilité ou pas, si tu touches à un cheveu de sa tête tu es mort Stark ! » Il entendit clairement à nouveau les mots et revit le regard mauvais de son ex-homologue lorsqu'il avait serré le fragile cou de l'ex-prisonnière du Hueco Mundo. Il avait sentit en lui l'espace d'un infime instant la crainte réelle de la perdre, la crainte qu'il lui fasse du mal. Cela avait surpris Stark de voir le plus indifférent des Espadas, des Vasto Lordes et même des Arrancars réagir ainsi, comme s'il ressentait réellement quelque chose pour elle. La voix d'Halibel le sortit de ses pensées.

- ce serait très étonnant. Surtout venant de lui.

Leur conversation fut stoppée par la porte qui s'ouvrit en se fracassant contre le mur. La silhouette souple et féline du sexta se découpa à contre-jour avant de s'avancer vers eux. Stark soupira et regagna le sofa où il s'y laissa mollement tomber.

- Rha ... feula le bleuté. Z'étiez encore là à comploter tous les deux ...

Halibel haussa les épaules et reprit la contemplation des dunes, les bras croisés.

- Fait chier ! On s'ennuie à mourir dans ce trou ! Pourquoi on doit attendre qu'ils viennent ? Et qui il est l'autre pour nous donner des ordres ? Vociféra Grimmjow en donnant au passage un grand coup de pied dans le sofa, faisant tomber le coude sur lequel Stark avait posé sa tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore Jaggerjack ? Profite donc de ce temps de calme pour dormir un peu ...

- Dormir ? Rugit l'autre en crachant presque, arrachant une nouvelle grimace au primera. Y'a que toi pour arriver à dormir alors qu'ils sont là ! Je veux me battre ! Kurosaki est là ! T'entends Stark !

- Difficile de faire autrement. Marmonna le brun en se grattant l'oreille avec le petit doigt.

- Et qu'est ce que vous foutez encore ensemble tous les deux ? Vous trainez tous le temps ensemble ! C'est louche ... Vous couchez ensemble ?

- ...

Halibel secoua doucement la tête devant les inepties débitées par le sexta en rogne tout en fermant les yeux.

- Grimmjow, tu es chargé de la surveillance de la prisonnière depuis que tu l'as emmené à la Soul Society. Tu devrais descendre. Nnoitra ne vas pas tarder à remarquer ton absence et souhaitera en profiter.

- La barbe ! J'aurai mieux fait de l'abandonner là-bas !

- Elle a sauvé tes fesses là-bas. Lui rappela Stark non sans afficher un petit sourire qui fit enrager le bleuté encore deux fois plus.

Pourtant il revit bien Neliel plantée devant lui alors que Schiffer s'apprêtait à foncer droit sur lui. Elle avait bloqué son coup et avait seulement répondu au « pourquoi ? » de Kurosaki par « il m'a soigné ...C'était le seul ». Le seul fait d'y repenser lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Stark ! Je serai plus fort que toi ! Bientôt !

L'autre répondit par un bâillement et ouvrit un œil moqueur.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Grimmjow, bouillant de rage, ressortit en faisant une nouvelle fois claquer la porte qui finit de biais. Halibel jeta un regard mi-désolé mi-irrité vers la sortie malmenée avant de se tourner vers Stark qui souriait franchement.

- Il ne changera jamais. Et tu te fais un plaisir de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- yep. C'est si facile.

- Kurosaki Ichigo est devenu une obsession pour lui.

- C'est évident. A peine était-il arrivé à la Soul Society qu'il partait déjà à sa recherche. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas fini ton combat contre le capitaine dragon des glaces à Karakura. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai rien contre lui en particulier. Si j'estime que je dois me battre, je le ferai. Contre lui ou contre un autre. Pour l'heure, c'est prématuré.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! C'est l'heure de se la couler douce.

Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié, lui permettant d'observer encore la blonde qui lui tournait le dos. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Et sa curiosité était au moins aussi grande que sa vitesse de déplacement.

OoOoOoO

Rukia n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle s'était à nouveau laissée convaincre par sa rousse amie du bienfondé de sa demande pour le moins surprenante. En pleine guerre contre ce Hollow au pouvoir aussi incertain que dangereux, elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux à Karakura, dans l'appartement d'Orihime.

Bien sûr, elle pouvait sentir la présence monstrueusement rassurante de Kenpachi à quelques kilomètres de là mais enfin, elle aurait quand même du en parler à son frère. D'un regard, il aurait pu dissuader Orihime de se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure comme elle l'appelait. Et qui disait aventure pour la rousse, disait costume d'aventurière.

- Ce n'est pas juste Rukia ! Vous avez tous des uniformes et moi je n'ai rien ! Je suis sûre que c'est par là.

La corps à moitié plongé dans son placard, elle farfouillait avec frénésie dans divers cartons et boîtes entassés là. Une pile près d'elle était dans en équilibre si précaire que Rukia eut juste le temps de la redresser avec la pointe de son zanpakuto qu'elle regarda ensuite avec dépit.

- Désolée, Sode No Shirayuki. Si on m'avait dit que mon zanpakuto servirait un jour à trier le contenu d'un placard ...

- Yatta ! l'interrompit la rousse en lui exhibant un carton bleu pâle sous le nez.

- Tu m'expliques, Orihime. Répondit-elle avec humeur.

La jeune femme toute joyeuse sortit une tenue blanche et noire que Rukia reconnut au premier coup d'oeil.

- J'ai trouvé ! Regarde ! C'est l'uniforme que je portais au Hueco Mundo ! Ishida me l'a un jour entièrement recousu et ...

- Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Rukia en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Tu veux à nouveau porter le symbole de ta captivité ?

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle-même aurait brûlé ces oripeaux aussi vite que possible. Mais elle comprit immédiatement qu'Orihime ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Elle serrait contre son coeur le tissu blanc, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je sais qu'il y a eut d'énormes et douloureuses batailles pour venir me chercher là-bas. Je sais que tu ne peux voir les choses comme je les vois, mais peux-tu comprendre que j'ai aussi des souvenirs liés à cette tenue ...

Orihime la fixait avec un regard doux qui la mit mal à l'aise et s'approcha d'elle, sa tenue blanche pliée toujours dans sa main. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la manche du kimono noir de Rukia, puis le brassard de vice-capitaine avant de lui sourire.

- Je suis certaine que pour rien au monde tu n'abandonnerais cette tenue et que de nombreux souvenirs te lient à ce brassard que tu ne quittes plus un instant depuis que tu l'as eu alors que peu de vice-capitaines le portent tous les jours.

Rukia eut un léger mouvement de recul et couvrit en partie le brassard de ses doigts fins. Un nom surgit dans son esprit « Kaien Shiba ». Orihime ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Tu vois. Je suis sûre que tu me comprends maintenant. Et tu ne m'as pas encore vue dedans ! Ishida m'a dit qu'elle serait dix fois mieux qu'avant !

Elle disparut en sifflotant joyeusement dans la salle de bain sous l'air mi-ahuri mi-amusé de Rukia qui lui enviait secrètement son tempérament enjoué, elle qui s'imposait de rester souvent grave quelles que soient les circonstances.

-Tadam ! Fit Orihime en réapparaissant devant elle. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- ...

En fait, comment pouvait-elle dire, Ishida avait grandement retouché la coupe du vêtement. La jupe plissée s'était fortement raccourcie pour arriver à mi-cuisse. La veste à présent sans manches était restée longue, découpée dans le dos comme celle d'Ulquiorra. Une large ceinture rose pâle soulignait sa taille et des hautes bottes noires complétaient la tenue. Un ruban blanc où étaient fixées ses barrettes bleues retenait ses longs cheveux roux.

- Alors ? Insista Orihime.

- Tu es belle. Finit par lâcher Rukia qui se demandait si Ishida n'en pinçait pas un peu pour son amie. Mais évite de croiser Grimmjow habillée ainsi ...

- Pourquoi ?

Rukia soupira devant la naïveté dont faisait parfois preuve la jeune femme.

- ça va être compliquée puisque nous allons nous rendre au Hueco Mundo ... ajouta Orihime en se tournant et se retournant devant son miroir.

- Quoi ?

Le cri de Rukia résonna dans la petite pièce laissant pourtant Orihime de marbre.

- Nous avons une mission, Rukia. Il nous faut la ramener chez elle ...

- ça ne va pas non ? Tu es folle ! Jamais on nous laissera partir là-bas !

- On n'a pas besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit. Je sais que Urahara peut ouvrir un garganta pour nous. Il l'a déjà fait et ...

- C'est beaucoup trop risqué et contraire aux ordres. Nous devons rester à la Soul Society. Nous avons encore quelques heures pour rentrer. On ne nous a accordé le droit de venir ici uniquement parce que Kenpachi surveille la zone.

- Justement nous sommes en sécurité avec lui ...

- Il doit rester à Karakura ! Enfin Orihime ...

- J'ai promis de la ramener. Et je le ferai, avec ou sans toi Rukia. Je comprends que tu ais des ordres à suivre et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais j'irai, même si je dois y aller seule avec elle.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Cria la brune consternée.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux gris.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent à cause de moi, parce que je n'ai pas tenu une promesse. Et je dois vérifier qu'une amie se porte bien.

Rukia cligna des yeux, complètement perdue.

- Je n'y comprends rien. Qui devrait se battre avec qui ? De quelle amie parles-tu ?

- Neliel.

Rukia comprenait mieux mais continuait d'argumenter contre ce projet insensé tout en suivant à contre-coeur son amie dans la rue vers l'adresse du magasin d'Urahara.

- Il y a toute une équipe de capitaines et de vice-capitaines qui sont partis là-bas. Ils la trouveront et la protègeront. Nous pouvons demander à des soldats de ramener cette fillette que nous trainons partout derrière nous. Il y a aussi Ulquiorra et Ichigo. Franchement, que pourrions-nous apporter de plus ?

- Nous ne les gênerons pas et n'interférerons pas dans leurs combats. Je veux juste être utile et m'assurer que tout le monde se porte bien. S'il y a des blessés, je pourrais les soigner ... c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire de toute façon.

- Orihime ...

Les yeux gris d'Orihime reflétaient une réelle inquiétude et une certaine tristesse. Sans doute se trouvait-elle à nouveau trop faible par comparée aux autres. Rukia regretta aussitôt son accès de colère. Après tout, souvent elle-même se sentait impuissante aux côtés de ses puissants amis ou de son frère. Même si elle faisait toujours de son mieux, cela ne suffisait pas.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles étaient déjà arrivées dans la petite ruelle et le gérant du magasin, son éternel bob vissé sur ses yeux, était debout devant l'entrée, les attendant visiblement.

- Bonsoir Urahara.

- je vous attendais. Entrez ... Elle est toujours là.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le magasin et Orihime observa la fragile silhouette prostrée dans un coin de l'arrière boutique sous une couverture. Elle se pencha en avant et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas bientôt le retrouver. Nous te ramenons chez toi.

OoOoOoO

- Comment ?

La courte question froidement posée flotta un instant dans les airs du grand bureau du capitaine de la sixième division. Bien qu'étant tous deux de redoutables guerriers, Yumishika Ayasegawa et Ikkaku Madarame ne faisaient pas les fiers face à l'autorité naturelle de Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Urahara Kisuke a ouvert un portail jusqu'au Hueco Mundo dans son sous-sol affreusement poussiéreux et d'une laideur repoussante. Expliqua Ayasegawa accompagnant ses mots d'un geste précieux et dédaigneux.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'une humaine et qu'une jeune shinigami a pu semer les principaux officiers de la soi-disant redoutable onzième division qui est réputée être soi-disant la plus forte de toutes les divisions ?

- Nous sommes la division la plus forte ! Vous devriez faire attention à vos paroles, capitaine Kuchiki. Gronda Madarame vexé par le ton hautain de Byakuya.

- Je doute pour la plus forte mais je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que vous êtes la plus stupide.

L'insulte claqua sur eux alors que son regard métallique les cloua sur place, les empêchant d'y répondre. Il se leva lentement les deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau et un instant, les deux officiers pensèrent que des pétales de cerisiers n'allaient pas tarder à voler en tous sens.

- J'imagine que la brute qui vous sert de capitaine est toujours à Karakura.

- Il tente en ce moment même d'obliger Urahara de rouvrir un passage.

- Tss. Autant demander à un chien de voler dans les airs.

Byakuya se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte menant à une pièce attenante à son bureau.

- Etant parfaitement inutiles, vous pouvez disposer. Vous connaissez la sortie.

- Eh pas si vite, capitaine ! Vous allez faire quoi ? Grogna Madarame rouge de colère et se demandant s'il ne devait pas en découdre de suite avec lui.

- Ceci ne vous concerne en rien.

- Moi je peux l'être. Intervint une voix douce et ferme qui les fit tous se retourner vers l'entrée du bureau.

Les silhouettes de Retsu Unohana et de Rangiku Matsumoto émergèrent de la vive lumière du jardin. Unohana qui venait de s'exprimer leur sourit.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, officiers Madarame et Ayasegawa. Les salua-t-elle. Cette nouvelle est importante et je pense que nous devons agir rapidement. Le vice-capitaine Matsumoto vient de me confier la mission que s'est plus ou moins imposée la jeune Orihime Inoue.

Elle fit un signe discret à Rangiku qui prit la parole.

- Elle s'est rendue avec la vice-capitaine Kuchiki à la douzième division pour délivrer une Arrancar nommée Lilinette. C'est la fraccion de Stark, le primera Espada.

Byakuya ne répondit rien mais fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de reprendre une attitude parfaitement neutre.

- A priori, le primera Espada se serait introduit au sein de ma division lorsque Ulquiorra Schiffer, Rukia Kuchiki et Shuhei Hisagi s'y trouvaient pour s'y faire soigner. Son invisibilité l'a aidé déjoué notre surveillance. J'ai bien senti un reiatsu très faible, mais rien d'assez précis pour l'attribuer à un Espada. C'était une erreur de ma part.

- Lors de cette intrusion, Stark a demandé à Ulquiorra de retrouver sa fraccion sans quoi il ferait du mal à Orihime Inoue. Reprit Rangiku. Ulquiorra n'en a rien fait mais Orihime a mené sa petite enquête de son côté. Et elle a fini par la retrouver. Rukia l'ai aidé par amitié sans doute.

Byakuya ferma les yeux et nul ne comprit si c'était pour se calmer, par ennui devant toutes ces explications ou par lassitude devant le comportement pour le moins original de sa soeur.

- Sont-elles déjà au Hueco Mundo ? Finit-il par s'enquérir sur un ton froid.

- je suppose que oui à présent. Confirma Unohana. Capitaine Kuchiki, nous avons tous deux un problème de taille à régler. Ces enfants étaient sous votre responsabilité et moi-même, j'ai commis une nouvelle erreur.

- Vous ?

Elle hocha la tête et son sourire s'effaça pour la première fois.

- Nous avons enfin achevé les analyses des échantillons prélevés sur Orihime Inoue et sur votre soeur, notamment les analyses sanguines. Et nous avons relevé des anomalies.

- Pourriez-vous être plus précise capitaine Unohana ?

Elle hocha gracieusement la tête et dépassa Ikkaku et Yumishika avant de s'arrêter devant Byakuya.

- Quelque chose d'inhabituel se trouve en faible quantité dans leur sang. Une sorte de virus ou de parasite, nous ignorons encore la nature exacte de ce corps étranger. Nous sommes néanmoins parvenu à l'isoler et lui avons fait subir nombre de tests. Dans un premier temps, nous n'avons rien trouvé de particulier et il n'y a eu aucune réaction quelque soit le type d'analyse.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et un mauvais pressentiment envahit Byakuya. Il plongea son regard intense dans les prunelles sombres de l'un des plus redouté membres du Gotei 13.

- J'ai alors demandé au capitaine Kurotsuchi de compléter mes analyses biologiques. Lui-même n'a rien trouvé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je viens directement de son laboratoire où il a également fait subir toute sorte de tests à ce virus ou parasite. Tant que ces tests se passent à la Soul Society ou dans l'air terrestre, rien ne se passe. En revanche, il a pratiqué certains tests sous air en provenance du Hueco Mundo et il a constaté une multiplication rapide de ces êtres vivants.

- Rapide comment ?

- Très rapide. Pratiquement à l'exponentielle au fur et à mesure des heures qui défilent.

Madarame, Ayasegawa et Matsumoto ne pipaient mot, assez choqués par la nouvelle. Nul ne s'étonna du fait que Kurotsuchi gardait quelque part de l'air du Hueco Mundo. Byakuya ne baissa pas les yeux et demanda froidement.

- Que se passe-t-il après plusieurs heures ?

- Ces corps étrangers finissent par attaquer toutes les cellules se trouvant dans le sang. Le sang finit par devenir incolore faute d'hématies puis elles commencent à rejeter une substance noire qui finit par remplacer les hématies dans les veines. C'est comme une mutation génétique ayant pour déclencheur l'air du Hueco Mundo.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elles vont mourir ? Interrogea Matsumoto n'en pouvant plus du silence pesant du capitaine de la sixième.

- je l'ignore et le capitaine Kurotsuchi l'ignore également. Il poursuit ses analyses. La difficulté vient du fait que les analyses sont pratiquées in vitro et non in vivo.

- Ce sont les morsures de ce Hollow qui sont à l'origine de la présence de ces parasites ? Demanda Byakuya plus pour la forme que pour la réponse dont il ne doutait pas un instant.

- J'estime que oui. C'est le seul point commun entre l'humaine et votre soeur. Mon erreur a été de croire qu'au vu de leur bon état général tant physique que psychique, ces anomalies pouvaient être bénignes. J'aurai du les garder sous surveillance au sein de la quatrième division. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire lorsque je venais ici. J'ai croisé le vice-capitaine Matsumoto qui m'a expliqué leur disparition à Karakura.

Byakuya adressa un regard noir à Matsumoto qui baissa la tête. Sans dire un mot, dans une démarche assurée et la tête haute, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce attenant à son bureau et prit son zanpakuto qui reposait sur un socle finement ouvragé.

- Je suppose que plus longtemps elles seront exposées à l'air du Hueco Mundo, plus vite s'opérera la mutation.

Sa supposition résonna comme un sinistre requiem à leurs oreilles.

- Je suppose, oui. Mais à l'heure actuelle, nous savons encore peu de choses. Isane poursuit les analyses et le capitaine Kurotsuchi fait de même.

Byakuya, tournant le dos aux autres, jeta un regard sur le portrait de son ex-femme qui était juste à côté du socle de son arme. Il n'avait pu protéger Hisana de sa maladie. Échouerait-il encore une fois avec sa soeur ? Une main glacée sembla enserrer son coeur et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il ferma les yeux et reprit très vite son masque impassible.

- Vous avez raison, capitaine Unohana. Allons régler ce problème.

- Et nous ? Demanda Madarame.

Le regard glacial de Byakuya le réduisit au silence.

- Allez prévenir votre capitaine et apportez ces informations à Urahara Kisuke. Ce fou aura peut-être une idée pour contrer ce parasite.

- C'est une excellente idée. Approuva Unohana. Vice-capitaine Matsumoto, pouvez-vous aller récupérer un échantillon auprès d'Isane et l'apporter à Kisuke Urahara ?

- Oui Capitaine. Je m'y rend immédiatement.

Elle disparut aussitôt et Unohana se tourna vers Madarame.

- Vous devriez retourner à Karakura et déjà les prévenir. Officier Ayasegawa, je compte sur vous pour vous rendre à la première division et informer le capitaine-commandant de ces derniers faits. Le capitaine Kuchiki et moi-même nous rendons sur l'heure au Hueco Mundo pour retrouver Orihime Inoue et Rukia Kuchiki. Nous allons demander l'ouverture immédiate d'un senkaimon.

- oui Capitaine ! Firent en coeur les deux officiers de la 11ème division.

Ils semblaient sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais le regard de Unohana les en dissuada ... un regard en forme d'avertissement pour la réussite de cette mission en lieu et place de l'échec de la précédente. Ils disparurent aussitôt et Unohana se tourna vers Byakuya qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

- Vous êtes prêt, Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- ...

- je suis certaine que nous allons les retrouver.

Elle se garda cependant bien d'ajouter « et que tout se passera bien ».

OoOoOoO

Une ombre se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte à barreaux de sa prison et Neliel sursauta vivement mais fut presque soulagée en voyant apparaître leur nouveau roi ; le Hollow Esdras Nazareno comme il s'était présenté lui-même.

En fait de Hollow, il aurait du préciser Vasto Lordes. Car il en avait la force, comme il l'avait démontré en battant facilement de nombreux Arrancars qu'il avait fait libéré. Il les avait battu mais pas tué et aussitôt après les avait fait prêter allégeance. Même Grimmjow et Nnoitra avaient été vaincus. Seuls les plus puissants Espadas avaient échappé à ce traitement. Pour des raisons sans doute très diverses, ils avaient plus ou moins accepté de le suivre et de lui reconnaître un certain pouvoir. En échange de cette allégeance, ils avaient tous à présent la faculté de se rendre invisible à souhait.

Seule elle-même s'était toujours refusée à le reconnaître ou pire à le servir. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait enfermée ici, d'abord sous la garde de Nnoitra, puis depuis leur périple à la Soul Society sous celle de Grimmjow. Elle ignorait encore l'autre raison de sa captivité.

- je vois que le matou te traite mieux que l'insecte. La nargua Esdras en collant sa face blafarde aux barreaux de sa prison. C'est mieux, je ne voudrai pas que tu sois abimée, ma reine.

Quelque chose dans ces mots lui firent encore préférer la compagnie de Nnoitra. Et cette ressemblance avec Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tout d'abord elle avait même cru que c'était lui, mais très vite elle avait senti le fossé qui séparait ces deux êtres. Alors que l'un représentait le vide, le néant, l'autre pouvait très bien représenter l'avidité, la luxure et la folie, tout à la fois.

Esdras la fixait toujours de ses yeux rouges et elle recula instinctivement vers le fond de sa cellule. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément malsain chez lui, quelque chose d'infiniment dangereux aussi, sans doute bien plus que tous les Espadas réunis.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu me crains ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais soutint courageusement son regard ce qui le fit sourire.

- C'est mieux.

Il s'interrompit et releva la tête, plissant les yeux avant d'afficher un air satisfait.

- Bien, bien. C'est plus rapide que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Les pièces de mon échiquier commencent à toutes être à leur place. La partie va pouvoir commencer. A bientôt ma belle, je reviendrais ...

Sa voix se perdit au fond du couloir sombre et Neliel émit un soupir de soulagement. Vraiment, cet être ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Elle était à peine rassérénée qu'un regard bleu la cloua sur place. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Quoi ? Grogna Grimmjow en levant un sourcil. Tu veux que je rappelle l'autre dingue ou Nnoitra à qui je viens de botter le cul ?

Grimmjow ouvrit la porte et posa un plateau sur la table minuscule de la cellule. Neliel remarqua alors seulement la longue estafilade sanguinolente sur la joue du sexta et plusieurs autres blessures sur le corps. Principalement des coupures. Nnoitra avait du utiliser son joujou préféré. Grimmjow ne semblait pas s'en soucier et s'appuya dos au mur, attendant qu'elle ait finit son repas, comme toutes les fois précédentes. C'était devenu un vrai rituel entre eux.

- tu es blessé ? Lança-t-elle, sa fourchette en équilibre entre ses doigts.

- Pff. C'est que dalle.

Le silence retomba entre eux, seulement entrecoupé des bruits des couverts, d'un bruit de tissu déchiré et de quelques pas et ... Grimmjow sursauta en sentant un toucher humide contre sa joue. Il faillit broyer la main de Neliel qui émit juste un petit hoquet de surprise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?

- Tu es blessé et je me sens responsable.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Finis ton repas que je me casse !

- Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et relâcha sa main en la voyant grimacer de douleur. Elle se massa le poignet et lui sourit tout en rapprochant à nouveau le linge humide de sa joue. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais elle y parvint finalement et entreprit de nettoyer avec délicatesse les traces de sang déjà sèches.

Il la laissa faire pour avoir la paix, sachant qu'elle ne renoncerait pas facilement. Cette femme était au moins aussi têtue que difficile à comprendre pour lui. Il ronchonna puis se tut, se contentant de plonger son regard magnétique dans ses grands yeux gris. Il crut un moment la voir rougir.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien. Tu me regardes ...

- Ben oui et alors ? T'as qu'à arrêter si ça te dérange. T'es bizarre quand même toi ... tu avais l'occasion de rester à la Soul Society, pourquoi t'es revenue ici ?

Elle sourit doucement tout en appliquant le linge humide sur une longue coupure présente sur plusieurs côtes de Grimmjow, sur sous sa veste toujours ouverte.

- Ma place est ici. J'y suis depuis que Aizen n'est plus là. Je m'arrange pour y maintenir une certaine paix. C'est vital.

Grimmjow finit par repousser sa main, les attentions de la jeune Espada commençant à éveiller des pulsions purement charnelles en lui.

- Réveille-toi, gamine ! T'es en prison là. Et t'es pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit !

- Je t'aide en ce moment. Je fais donc quelque chose.

- Pff.

Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre d'autre à cette affirmation idiote. Elle reprit sa tâche et lava une à une ses blessures. Il se laissa faire tout en conservant à présent une distance entre eux afin qu'il puisse se replier à tout moment. Au moment où il s'en rendit compte, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile, lui qui ne reculait jamais devant un combat ou un adversaire, fut-il plus fort que lui.

- voilà. C'est fini.

- n'attends pas un remerciement. Grogna-t-il peu amène.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, son tissu tout imbibé de son sang dans la main.

- Je sais, je n'attends rien. C'est moi qui te remercie au contraire de tenir les autres loin d'ici.

- Oh t'emballe pas ! C'est un ordre, j'ai pas le choix. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu aurais crevé sur l'herbe chez les shinigamis. C'est Stark qui t'a ramené à l'humaine.

- Je sais. Mais ici, c'est toi qui me garde.

Grimmjow ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle souriait ainsi. Pour un peu, il croyait revoir la cruche d'humaine en compagnie de son garde-chiourme imposé par Aizen. Il chassa bien vite cette image en revoyant le couple improbable qu'ils formaient à la Soul Society.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Pas que celle-ci s'imagine un truc pas clair ! Il reprit le plateau et sortit aussi vite que possible avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Neliel sourit franchement devant cette sortie aussi brutale que bruyante.

OoOoOoO

- Enfin ! Nous sommes arrivées ! S'exclama Orihime en posant un pied sur le sable blanc.

- Pour sûr ! Marmonna Rukia en sortant aussitôt son zanpakuto.

- Nous devrions voir le camp mais je ne vois rien du tout.

- Pourtant on devrait être en plein dessus. Fit Rukia en pianotant nerveusement sur le téléphone qui ne la quittait jamais. Au sud de Las Noches.

- Au sud ? S'exclama Orihime en prenant une jolie couleur tomate.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux.

- Orihime, ne me dis pas que ...

- j'avais compris le Nord ! S'excusa-t-elle en agitant les mains devant elle. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Urahara.

- Comment ... commença Rukia avant d'abandonner aussitôt.

Comment pouvait-on confondre le Nord et le Sud ? Allait-elle demander. Mais avec son amie tout était possible. Celle-ci agitait déjà la main en lui désignant un point éloigné.

- Regarde ! C'est pas grave. Las Noches est juste devant. Nous n'avons qu'à le contourner pour trouver le camp ou mieux, allons directement là-bas. Je suis sure que Ichigo et Ulquiorra y sont déjà !

Rukia la regarda d'un air désespéré et alla répliquer lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur, comme un coup de poignard traverser son coeur. Elle crut un moment avoir été frappée par un adversaire invisible. Pourtant elle ne vit aucune blessure. Elle vit Orihime porter également sa main à son coeur en grimaçant avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

- Tout va bien ! La rassura Orihime. Une douleur passagère.

« Étrange quand même, toutes les deux au même moment » songea Rukia. Peut-être était-ce lié au Senkaimon d'Urahara, nettement moins stable que celui de la Soul Society. Elle chassa cela de son esprit et suivit Orihime qui précédait la fine silhouette de la fraccion de Stark, ignorant tout du danger qui sommeillait en elles.

OoOoOoO

_merci pour votre attention. J'espère pouvoir publier bientôt la suite._

_N'oubliez pas de regarder le doujinshi de Bleach Redux. La couverture du chapitre 27, page 006-007, est à tomber par terre, avec un Ulquiorra en samourai. Tout à fait grandiose. Le talent de cet artiste me laisse sans voix_

_ comics/1682713/006-007/_

_A très bientôt._


	29. Arc 2 : Chapter 27

_Je voudrais, avant de vous laisser lire ces quelques lignes constituant le nouveau chapitre, vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir et surtout vraiment du bien au vu de ma vie quelque peu mouvementée du moment. _

_Donc merci à _

_Satan-Sensei et Hesymi qui me suivent depuis le début avec un enthousiasme sans faille et moults reviews, _

_Didie, Noctus, Océliane, Soul004, Ly pour vos messages de soutien_

_Opale-chan, pour son courage à lire une fic hétéro et sa gentillesse,_

_La terrible La, Nemyr, L'Ane Onyme, Tkami-Taicho, Numero-4, Liilys, Dimily, qui m'ont au moins suivie un petit moment mais qui ne me postent plus depuis quelques chapitres ..._

_et merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent sans poster de reviews._

_grâce à vous tous et toutes, la fiction suit tranquillement son cours. J'espère n'avoir oublier personne. _

_A bientôt ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Renaissance<strong>

**Arc 2 : retour au Hueco Mundo**

**Chapitre 27 : sombres retrouvailles**

Renji rengaina son sabre dans son fourreau dans un claquement sec et observa les soldats autour de lui. Ils venaient de finir de nettoyer la zone et pouvaient enfin poursuivre leur route à la suite de leurs amis.

- Allez, les gars. La route est encore longue jusqu'à Las Noches et je pense que d'autres gardes vont nous retarder. On y va !

- oui, vice-capitaine ! Firent en coeur tous les soldats avant de le suivre.

« Ichigo ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as aussi ressenti, ce reiatsu si sombre et dense. C'était Ulquiorra, sans aucun doute. Mais il n'était pas seul. J'ai pu sentir cette masse encore bien plus noire contre laquelle il s'est battu. Le Hollow, je suis sûr que c'était lui ! » songea Renji tout en avançant.

Il pensa à son ami qui était resté tétanisé lorsque Ulquiorra avait pris sa forme de Murcielago. « Je dois le rejoindre au plus vite ! J'ignore dans quel état d'esprit il se trouve maintenant mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que c'est pas bon ! Avec son Hollow intérieur ... »

Renji repense aux paroles d'Ishida qui lui avait décrit la bête qu'il était devenu lors de son affrontement contre Ulquiorra sur le toit de Las Noches. Il l'avait revu lui-même lors de leur incursion au sein des Enfers. « tiens bon Ichigo ! J'arrive ! »

- tiens, tiens, tiens !

- tu vois ce que je vois ? On le connait, non, ce shinigami !

Renji stoppa net sa course, tout comme les soldats autour de lui. Il regarda partout autour de lui sans discerner âme qui vive. « Merde ! Encore des sous-fifres de Rudobon ? ».

- soyez prudents ! Il doit encore rester quelques exequias ! Cria Renji.

- tu te trompes ! Lança à nouveau une voix calme alors qu'un rire sardonique éclata à ses oreilles.

- Qui ?

Un vent fort fit tourbillonner des volutes de sable qui lui piqua les yeux. Il se protégea les yeux à l'aide de son avant-bras et vit deux de ses soldats tomber morts, tranchés d'un coup de sabre. « Trop rapide pour un exequias ! » songea Renji en élevant le niveau de son reiatsu et dégainant son zanpakuto.

- Montre-toi enfoiré ! Hurla Renji.

- Erreur shinigami ! Je dirai plutôt ...

Deux silhouettes floues tremblèrent sous ses yeux avant de se fixer. Renji écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- ce n'est pas possible ...

- ... montrez-vous enfoirés ! Compléta l'un des hommes qui lui faisaient face. Mon frère !

Ils étaient tous deux fins, vêtus des vêtements blancs des arrancars, mais les tenues étaient complétées d'une sorte de grand haori noir sans manches. Les fourreaux de leurs zanpakutos étaient également sombres, aussi sombres que le tatouage en forme de croix chrétienne renversée présent au milieu de leur front et sur les côtés de leur nuque. Le même symbole était présent sur le dos de leur haori qui claquait dans le vent.

L'un avait les cheveux noirs rattachés en une sorte de tresse qui fouettait son dos, l'autre de longs cheveux raides et blonds. C'est celui-ci qui avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Renji l'avait aussitôt reconnu.

- Ilfort Grantz. Murmura Renji. Tu étais mort ! Je t'ai moi-même expédié dans l'autre monde.

D'un bond souple, ce dernier fut juste à côté de Renji.

- il faut croire que non, mon frère !

Il expédia Renji voler dans une dune d'un simple coup de pied. Le vice-capitaine se retrouva à genoux, légèrement assommé par le coup. Il cracha quelques gouttes de sang et releva le tête vers les deux Arrancars. Le second avait envoyé d'autres soldats au tapis en bougeant simplement un doigt.

- Qui ?

Illfort coula un regard vers son complice.

- Ah lui ? Il ne s'est pas encore présenté. Shaolon Qufang, fraccion de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, comme moi.

Renji cligna des yeux, le nom lui rappelait quelque chose. Il avait été mentionné sur un rapport. Celui du capitaine Hitsugaya. Oui, c'était lui qui avait combattu le capitaine sur Karakura.

- t'occupe mon frère ! Tu n'auras pas le temps de te battre contre lui ! J'ai une revanche à prendre et je crois que je vais y prendre un immense plaisir ! Finit-il en lui assénant un coup qu'il n'avait pu anticipé.

Renji traversa deux dunes et se retrouva à terre. L'attaque avait été si rapide et si violente qu'il n'avait pu se protéger. Il lui fallait réagir, sinon ses soldats allaient se faire massacrer !

OoOoOoO

- Qu'y a-t-il Ichigo ? Interrogea Shinji en voyant le shinigami remplaçant interrompre sa course.

Ichigo vit volte face et scruta l'horizon, à la recherche de Renji qui ne les avait toujours pas rejoint. Il ressentait comme un malaise, pire comme un danger imminent. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de retourner sur ses pas. Renji avait promis de les rejoindre et il le ferait. Il n'avait jamais manqué à une seule de ses promesses.

- Rien ... Continuons, nous sommes encore loin.

Hitsugaya les observa l'un et l'autre et soudain releva la tête en direction de Las Noches.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ? L'appela Shuhei en se portant à sa hauteur.

- Il y a eu une vibration dan l'air, au-delà de Las Noches. Comme si un senkaimon venait de s'y ouvrir avant de disparaitre.

- Nous attendions des renforts ?

- pas à ma connaissance. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ça ne présage rien de bon. Restez sur vos gardes ! Avertit-il.

- Oui ce serait mieux pour vous !

- bande de shinigamis !

- on va tous vous tuer !

Les trois voix féminines résonnèrent dans les airs, se perdant dans les nuages de poussière qui les soufflèrent. Ils se protégèrent les yeux et la bouche et observèrent les alentours dès que le sable retomba au sol. Rien. Mais ils entendirent distinctement trois ricanements. Trois ricanements féminins qui émergèrent de la mémoire d'Hisagi comme un cauchemar qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Un cauchemar qui lui remit en mémoire une partie de la bataille de Karakura, ou plutôt une vrai boucherie qui avait grièvement blessé quatre vice-capitaines, soignés tant bien que mal par Kira alors que le capitaine-commandant avait du se porter à leur secours.

Ils virent enfin trois silhouettes féminines apparaître dans le ciel. Hitsugaya reconnut aussitôt les fraccions d'Halibel que lui-même n'avait pas combattu. Rangiku les avait affronté. Shinji et Ichigo clignèrent des yeux. Eux ne les connaissaient pas. Shuhei les fixa avec défiance.

Elles avaient l'air différent d'avant. Un air plus sauvage. Un tatouage en forme de croix renversée était gravé sur leurs fronts et sur les côtés de leurs nuques. Elles portaient une sorte de haori noir par dessus leur vêtement habituel. Mais leur regard était toujours aussi mauvais ... et revanchard.

- Je suppose qu'elles vont vouloir se battre ... commença Hitsugaya.

- Se battre contre des filles ? Tu plaisantes ! Grimaça Shinji en se grattant l'oreille du petit doigt.

- t'as de la chance que Hyori ne soit pas là. Renifla Ichigo.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons passer. Fit calmement Hitsugaya en commençant à dégainer son sabre.

Hisagi arrêta son geste en posant sa main sur la lame du katana avant qu'Hitsugaya appelle Hyorinmaru.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ... Laissez-moi faire.

Ichigo et Shinji regardèrent Hisagi sans masquer leur surprise. Hitsugaya leva ses yeux glacés vers Hisagi qui dévisageait toujours fixement les trois Arrancars flottant dans le ciel à quelques mètres d'eux.

- En es-tu sûr, Hisagi ?

- Oui, capitaine. Je peux les retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que vous puissiez poursuivre votre chemin.

- tss. Je ne parlais pas de ça ...

- je sais capitaine ...

Ils se turent un instant et Hitsugaya regarda à nouveau les trois Arrancars qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Elles aussi semblaient avoir fait un choix sur l'homme à abattre parmi eux. Visiblement, elles attendaient autant le combat que Hisagi.

- Elles peuvent peut-être à nouveau créer cette créature monstrueuse.

- Sans doute. Répondit Shuhei dans un souffle. Elles ont une revanche à prendre ... mais moi aussi ... au nom de mes amis qui ont été blessés ce jour là.

Hitsugaya ferma les yeux, rengaina son zanpakuto et se retourna vers Ichigo et Shinji.

- Il est temps d'y aller. Hirako ! Kurosaki !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et désigna les femmes du doigt.

- tu veux le laisser se battre seul contre elles ? Tu n'as pas parlé de cette créature à l'instant ... Ayon, si j'en crois ce que m'avait raconté Rangiku ?

- ce n'est pas ton combat, Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya lui lança un regard d'avertissement et se avança résolument vers Las Noches.

- Toshiro ...

- Ichigo. L'appela Shinji tout en commençant à suivre Hitsugaya. Il te l'a dit, ce n'est pas ton combat.

- Mais ...

- c'est un combat pour l'honneur, Ichigo.

Ichigo échangea un regard grave avec le capitaine de la cinquième.

- son honneur, Ichigo ...

- et l'honneur des vice-capitaines qui ont été battus ce jour-là. Compléta Hitsugaya.

Ichigo finit par hocher la tête et dévisagea Shuhei. Ce dernier avait les traits figés en un masque dur et impassible. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais quoi ? « Bon courage ! Reste en vie ! On compte sur toi ! ». Cela, il aurait pu le dire à Renji, à Rukia ... même à Byakuya. Mais il ne connaissait pas assez Hisagi pour cela.

Il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule en passant à côté de lui, en une accolade fraternelle. Comme une marque de confiance. Shuhei ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les trois shinigamis continuèrent leur course vers las Noches.

- Vous ne les pourchassez pas. Constata Shuhei en se mettant calmement entre elles et ses amis.

Les trois fraccions en appelèrent à leurs résurrections respectives.

- Peu importe s'ils passent ! Grogna Apache déjà ceinte de ses cornes de cerfs.

- celui qui nous intéresse c'est toi ... minauda Sunsun dernière sa manche comme à son habitude.

- pour au moins cinq minutes ... on aura tout notre temps pour les suivre une fois qu'on t'aura fait mordre la poussière ! Finit Mila Rose en fronçant ses sourcils.

- tu vas payer ce que tu nous as fait !

- et à Ayon aussi !

Shuhei se concentra et amplifia progressivement son reiatsu. Il connaissait bien leur pouvoir et seule une action rapide pourrait les empêcher d'en appeler à la créature monstrueuse qu'il redoutait. Les images du corps mutilé de Rangiku et de celui désarticulé de Momo revinrent le hanter, bien plus encore que sa propre souffrance après avoir eu ses os broyés par la poigne du monstre.

Un tourbillon de poussière s'éleva autour de lui et le cacha de leur vue. Sa pression spirituelle les fit reculer de quelques pas.

- Fauche, Kazeshini.

Un éclair de lumière bleue aveugla momentanément les trois Arrancars qui reculèrent. Bien leur en prit, une des deux faux fonça là où elles se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt pour se retrouver dans la seconde suivante dans la main de son porteur.

- Tes jouets seront inefficaces contre nous ! Hurla Apache en fonçant droit sur lui.

- Encore une fois, elle fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir avant. Siffla doucement la voix reptilienne de Sunsun.

- Laisse-la faire ! Elle n'aura pas de mal face à lui ! Allons nous occuper des autres !

Elles étaient sur le point de partir lorsqu'elles entendirent le cri de douleur de leur homologue qui s'échoua lamentablement à leurs pieds, le corps balafré d'une longue entaille allant du cou au nombril.

Une faux siffla à leurs oreilles comme un sinistre présage. Elles sautèrent chacune d'un côté, Mila Rose emportant Apache avec elle. Sunsun fixa Shuhei qui avait à peine bougé, maniant toujours sa faux tournoyant de sa main droite alors que de sa main gauche, ses doigts fins jouaient avec la chaine de sa faux, lui imprimant un doux mouvement de balancier.

« Il a une arme redoutable » songea Sunsun. « Il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui. Quelque chose de plus dangereux ... Plus animal aussi ». Ses lèvres fines se retroussèrent sur un sourire carnassier. « Intéressant ».

- Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? L'interrogea Mila Rose alors qu'Apache grimaçait de douleur.

- ce bâtard ! Il m'a eue par surprise ! Je vais le tuer cet enfoiré !

- tu n'en feras rien.

La voix flûtée de Sunsun les fit se retourner vers l'Arrancar à queue de serpent.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis petite peste ?

- Tais-toi donc, espèce d'écervelée ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est différent de celui que nous avons vu sur Terre ...

A ses mots, les deux autres observèrent Hisagi de plus près et furent frappées par la lueur fauve que reflétaient ses yeux. Malgré son attitude placide, elles devinèrent le feu qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur elles si elles venaient à suivre les traces des shinigamis.

- Il ne nous laissera pas gentiment les suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Mila Rose.

- Non. Si nous voulons les arrêter, nous devrons d'abord le tuer. Mais méfiez-vous mes soeurs, cela ne sera pas aussi facile que la dernière fois.

Sunsun adressa un sourire moqueur au shinigami alors qu'Apache se remettait debout. Mila Rose descendit des airs et fit face à Hisagi, bientôt suivie par ses deux homologues.

- Tu as toute notre attention, shinigami !

- si tu recherches la mort tu vas la trouver, espère d'enfoiré ! Grogna Apache.

- mais avant ça, si tu nous déclinais ton identité ? Je sais que c'est la mode chez vous et nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté la dernière fois ...

Shuhei ne releva pas le sarcasme et prit plus encore ancrage dans le sol du Hueco Mundo, comme s'il y puisait une force nouvelle. Il releva son visage neutre vers elles et les fixant droit dans les yeux, déclina pour la première fois sa nouvelle identité à ses adversaires.

- Shuhei Hisagi, capitaine de la troisième division du Gotei 13.

- Capitaine ? Releva Mila Rose tout en remarquant enfin le haori blanc.

« De plus en plus intéressant. » songea Sunsun mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre. Apache, toujours aussi impulsive, se jetait déjà sur lui, lui qui n'attendait qu'une ouverture pour faire danser ses faux tueuses.

OoOoOoO

- Urahara ! Kisuke Urahara !

L'interpellé sortit de son magasin aussi vite que son accoutrement bizarre et ses getas le lui permettaient tout en retenant son bob de sa main droite. Il fut suivi de près par Yoruichi qui se tranquillisa dès qu'elle vit le kimono noir largement entrouvert sur une poitrine généreuse et retenu par une ceinture rose.

- Matsumoto ?

La shinigami tardait à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait couru depuis le seikamon qui s'était ouvert sur les bords du fleuve.

- Ah ce n'est que toi ! Fit Urahara dépité. Moi qui croyait que c'était une jolie demoiselle qui cherchait un jeune homme beau et sexy pour la sauver.

- Pff !

Yoruichi et Matsumoto lui décochèrent toutes deux un coup de chaque côté de la tête.

- Aie ! Aie ! Aie !

- Pourquoi tu le frappes toi ? Demanda soudain Matsumoto en plissant des yeux.

La féline préféra changer de sujet et demanda avec humeur, non sans avoir frappé une énième fois l'idiot au bob assis sur le sol en train de geindre sans fin.

- La ferme ! Tu l'as bien cherché ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Matsumoto ?

- Euh ... comment dire ? Nous avons un petit problème au Sereitei.

- Sans rire. Feula Yoruichi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas ici.

- Orihime et Rukia sont parties au Hueco Mundo.

- On le sait ! C'est cet idiot qui le leur a permis !

A ces termes Urahara se contenta de leur adresser un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

- Ce n'est pas trop ça le problème, encore que Byakuya Kuchiki n'ait vraiment pas apprécié et qu'il risque de vous en vouloir. C'est plus grave que cela !

Urahara devint soudain sérieux devant l'air grave de Matsumoto.

- Entre. Tu vas tout recommencer depuis le début et n'oublie aucun détail.

La porte coulissa sur les trois personnages et quelques minutes plus tard, devant un thé fumant servi par un Tessai aussi discret que curieux, Urahara et Yoruichi apprenait enfin la vérité sur le sort de l'humaine et de la petite shinigami.

Ils fixèrent tous les deux fioles que Matsumoto avait posé au centre de la table basse. Les échantillons de sang d'Orihime Inoue et de Rukia Kuchiki. Urahara gardait la tête baissée depuis le début du récit, masquant ses yeux sous l'ombre de son bob.

- Bien. Fit-il d'une voix sourde. Je vais me mettre immédiatement au travail avec Tessai. Mais avant, nous allons rouvrir le senkaimon. Yoruichi, tu iras avec Matsumoto à la recherche de Kuchiki et Inoue. Je suis sûr qu'elles n'auront pas attendu les renforts et qu'elles sont parties à Las Noches pour ramener Lilinette à Stark.

Yoruichi acquiesça silencieusement et Rangiku crispa ses mains sur son hakama. « Capitaine ... Shuhei ... j'espère que tout va bien pour vous ... ». Elle se leva et suivit machinalement Yoruichi et Urahara qui la conduisait dans la salle d'entraînement sous le magasin.

Elle entendit la formule sacrée prononcée par Urahara et Tessai sans vraiment réagir. Le Hueco Mundo. Elle n'y avait encore jamais été. Elle n'avait pu se faire une idée que grâce aux récits de Renji et Ichigo et aux rapports publiés par les différents capitaines qui s'y étaient rendus.

Un désert sec, chaud et blanc. Peuplé de cris et de hurlements de hollows en tous genres. Un endroit où ni le mot vie ni le mot espoir n'avaient de sens. Un endroit désolé qui faisait passer le Rugonkai pour un paradis. Un mot la sortit de ses réflexions. « Nord ... le nord ».

- Urahara ! Cria Matsumoto. Le camp n'est pas au nord de Las Noches mais au sud !

L'ex-capitaine fronça les sourcils mais ne s'interrompit pas. Il stabilisa le portail et s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Yoruichi se porta à sa hauteur et lui tendit une serviette avant de se tourner vers Rangiku.

- Comment ça, le sud ? Orihime nous a dit au nord ...

- Elle a du se tromper. Je peux vous assurer que le camp est au sud. Où sont-elles alors ?

- Le senkaimon que j'ai ouvert est bien au nord de Las Noches. Nous avons donc un problème. Elles sont sans doute seules là-bas ...

- Il faut y aller tout de suite alors ! Cria Rangiku en voulant traverser le portail.

Yoruichi la retint de justesse par le bras.

- Arrête Matsumoto et réfléchis !

Sa voix autoritaire ne souffrait aucune contestation et Rangiku se souvint aussitôt qu'elle était la descendante d'une famille noble. Urahara sursauta et leur offrit une mine dépitée.

- Yoruichi ! Tu me fais peur quand tu parles avec cette voix sérieuse !

- Sérieusement, Kisuke. Crois-tu que ce soit le moment de plaisanter ? Est-ce que tu seras capable d'ouvrir un autre portail après celui-ci ?

- Eh bien. Ce sera le troisième de la journée, n'est-ce pas Tessai ?

- Oui.

- ce sera un peu plus dur ... mais je pense que ça reste dans nos cordes.

- Oui.

- Bien, bien, bien. Tu as ta réponse Yoruichi.

La belle féline avait quitté ses vêtements de garde couleur orange pour garder simplement l'uniforme noir largement échancré de la milice. Elle regarda Urahara dans les yeux.

- Je pars la première à la poursuite de Rukia et d'Orihime. Elles auront sans doute besoin d'aide. Kisuke, ouvre le plus rapidement possible un portail sur le sud, près du camp. Rangiku, tu iras prévenir les autres ... Byakuya y sera certainement déjà.

- Bien Yoruichi. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête avec respect. Bonne chance.

Yoruichi passa devant eux et s'arrêta juste devant le portail.

- ça ira, Kisuke ?

- évidemment. Tu me connais. Après tout, ouvrir trois senkaimons dans une journée, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi !

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adresse un sourire mi-affectueux, mi-ironique.

- tss ... c'est vrai. Il n'y a que toi pour oser tenter un truc pareil !

- ha ha ha !

Elle s'apprêta à sauter et regarda encore une fois Urahara.

- Kisuke, fais attention à toi. Et tiens nous au courant des résultats de tes recherches dès que possible.

- oui. Yoruichi ?

- Quoi ?

- pas d'imprudence ...

Elle sourit franchement et sauta.

- tu me connais ! Ciao Kisuke !

Sa voix se perdit dans les profondeurs de la porte qui se referma derrière elle.

- Pff. Quelle prétentieuse ! Fit Urahara en se grattant la tête sous son bob.

Rangiku put voir l'éclat de réelle admiration qui se reflétait dans ses yeux à cet instant. De l'admiration et sans doute bien plus encore. Elle vit aussi la fatigue sur ses traits. Même un shinigami aussi doué que lui était atteint physiquement après avoir ouvert deux senkaimons en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Au Sereitei ils étaient plus d'une dizaine à chaque ouverture.

- de quoi t'inquiètes-tu, Rangiku ? Assieds toi là et attends bien gentiment l'ouverture. Ça ne prendra que quelques dizaines de minutes.

- Merci, Urahara.

OoOoOoO

- Attends, Rukia !

La petite shinigami s'arrêta en entendant le cri d'Orihime et se retourna. Elle était déjà essoufflée et Orihime portait aussi la main sur son coeur. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées au Hueco Mundo mais elle ignorait quoi.

- Orihime ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je suis un peu fatiguée mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai arrêtée. Regarde là-bas, on dirait un petit chien !

- Hein ?

Rukia fixa la direction que la jeune rousse pointait du doigt et vit effectivement une chose à quatre pattes aussi blanche que le désert qui semblait vivante sur la dune en face. C'était bien vivant et ça venait droit sur elles.

- Que ... ?

- C'est Kukkapuro. Expliqua Lilinette d'une voix fluette en recueillant la créature dans ses bras.

Rukia sursauta. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix. Pour un peu elle avait presque cru que ce fou de Kurotsuchi lui avait coupé la langue. Orihime s'approcha de la petite Arrancar qui tenait le chien serré contre elle.

- On dirait qu'il est tout seul ...

- Sans doute. Il suivait Yammy partout. Il est seul à présent.

Orihime pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant les mots de Lilinette. Rukia avait ressenti la même chose. Ses paroles trahissaient le poids d'une immense solitude. Orihime sourit à la petite en caressant la tête du chien qui remua la queue et frétillait. Elle se souvint bien du même sentiment chez Stark.

- Nous allons te ramener à Stark. Ainsi, ni toi ni lui ne serez plus seuls.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Pourquoi nous faisons ça ? Répéta Orihime sans trop comprendre le sens de la question.

- Pourquoi vous occuper de m'amener à Stark ? J'étais ... je suis votre ennemie. Et lui aussi !

Orihime sursauta face à la véhémence du ton mais sourit, les yeux fermés. Rukia se rapprocha d'elles, la main sur la garde de son zanpakuto en alerte.

- Je n'apprécie pas la distinction ami ou ennemi. Lorsque Stark est venu à la quatrième division, c'était pour faire soigner Nell, une amie. Ensuite, il nous a parlé de toi .. et nous a gentiment demandé de te retrouver et de te ramener à lui. Tu dois vraiment beaucoup lui manquer.

Bien sûr elle enjolivait considérablement les faits mais était-ce si important ? Après tout, elle le faisait pour l'aider, pour les aider. C'était une façon de les soigner tous les deux, comme elle aurait pu le faire avec son soten kisshun. Lilinette la fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et Rukia soupira. C'était tout Orihime, ça !

- Loly et Menoly avaient raison. T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille !

- Peut-être ... Ulquiorra me le dit aussi parfois ... fit Orihime perdue dans ses pensées tout en se frottant le bout du nez de son index.

- tch ... grogna Rukia. Et si nous y allions maintenant ? Je sens plusieurs hollows dans les parages. Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus !

- Nous sommes au Hueco Mundo, c'est normal qu'ils soient présents, non ? Répondit Orihime en souriant. Dis, Lilinette, je crois qu'il y a des entrées souterraines par ici pour se rendre à Las Noches ...

- Hein ? Sursauta l'intéressée. Heu oui. C'est par là. C'est très peu fréquenté mais je pense que les combats qui ont eu lieu ici ont du faire s'ébouler certaines galeries.

- c'est parfait alors ! S'exclama Orihime en sautillant. On arrivera à las Noches sans risque.

Rukia souffla dépitée.

- Orihime ! Idiote ! Tu l'as entendue, ça doit être bouché !

- Rukia, nous serons plus en sécurité là-dedans que dehors et dès que nous serons à l'intérieur, je pourrais te soigner.

- Me ... soigner ? Répéta bêtement Rukia.

- Oui. Tu l'as sans doute senti toi aussi, Rukia. Quelque chose change en nous, depuis que nous avons mis les pieds sur le sable du Hueco Mundo.

- ...

- Je pense que c'est lié aux morsures. Continua Orihime en passant devant elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Pour une raison inconnue, je n'ai jamais réussi à soigner la mienne. Et le capitaine Unohana, malgré tout son savoir, n'a pu nous les effacer. Et aujourd'hui je sens au fond de moi que quelque change.

- Orihime ...

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me guérir ni te guérir. Reprit-elle avec une franchise déconcertante. Mais avec un peu de temps, je pourrai ralentir la progression de ce mal chez toi, Rukia. Le temps que Kurosaki-kun et Ulquiorra nous retrouvent.

- Orihime !

La jeune rousse se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Ce n'est rien, Rukia. Allons-y.

- c'est ici. Désigna Lilinette, sortant de son silence tout en s'approchant d'un imposant rocher blanc planté en plein désert.

« vraiment discret » songea Rukia ironique en emboitant finalement le pas de Lilinette et de Orihime. Toutes trois s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément dans les souterrains qui engloutirent progressivement leurs reiatsus.

Elle regarda le dos de son amie, perplexe et mal à l'aise. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir me guérir ni te guérir ». Orihime pouvait paraître vaguement écervelée aux yeux de certains, mais en fait elle était d'une rare clairvoyance. Simplement, elle avait choisi de voir seulement le bon côté de chaque chose ou de chaque être qu'elle croisait. Depuis toujours ... contrairement à elle-même qui était toujours d'un réalisme frôlant le pessimisme.

Alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient toutes les trois avec le chien Hollow dans les profondeurs des sous-terrains, Rukia eut soudain un vertige qui la fit trébucher. Elle se retint de justesse à la paroi rocheuse et vit les deux autres s'arrêter pour revenir vers elle. Orihime pencha la tête sur le côté un instant et la fit s'adosser à la paroi.

- Rukia. J'ignore pourquoi mais je pense que la morsure t'a fait plus de mal qu'à moi ... peut-être parce que tu es une shinigami et moi une humaine.

Elle posa ses doigts fins sur ses barrettes et appela les fleurs de la guérison. « soten kisshun ! ;je rejette ! ». Le bouclier doré entoura Rukia de son aura protectrice et elle se sentit immédiatement mieux.

- Orihime ... si tu fais çà, tu vas perdre des forces et le mal progressera plus vite chez toi ...

La rousse lui adressa un franc sourire.

- Soigner c'est tout ce que je peux faire Rukia ... Je ne parviens pas à laisser des ennemis sans soins ... Tu es mon amie. Et comment pourrais-je regarder encore Ichigo en face si je ne t'apportais aucune aide alors que tu ne vas pas bien ...

« tu ne vas pas bien » ces mots résonnèrent comme un doux euphémisme aux oreilles de Rukia tant elle se sentait mal. Orihime avait raison sur une chose ; elle se sentait vraiment mal en point et quelque chose se modifiait en elle. Sa vision se troublait, mais c'était plus général. Ses cinq sens étaient perturbés, elle se sentait très lasse et quelque chose brûlait dans ses veines. Le bouclier d'Orihime ralentissait effectivement l'aggravation des symptômes car elle se sentait infiniment mieux que quelques minutes auparavant.

Cependant elle voyait bien que la rousse puisait dans ses propres ressources pour la soigner. Orihime était d'une pâleur soudain similaire à celle d'Ulquiorra, ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes sur son cou et elle transpirait abondamment.

- Orihime, arrête s'il te plait ! Il faut te ménager aussi ...

- ça ira, Rukia. Je fait confiance à Kurosaki-kun et Ulquiorra. Ils sauront comment nous sauver, mais en attendant, je ne peux te laisser souffrir comme ça, sans rien faire. Tu m'as déjà protégée de nombreuses fois ... Laisse-moi te protéger à mon tour !

- Orihime ...

Orihime lui répondit avec un pâle sourire, les yeux fermés et Rukia serra ses poings. Dieu qu'elle se sentait impuissante en ce moment !

OoOoOoO

Un vent tourbillonnant accueillit les deux capitaines des sixième et quatrième divisions là où se trouvaient les restes du camp avancé des shinigamis au sein du Hueco Mundo. Byakuya Kuchiki et Unohana Retsu balayèrent les restes fumants des yeux avant de se diriger vers une silhouette très mince, familière depuis peu.

- Vice-capitaine Ulquiorra Schiffer. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé ici ? Demanda la capitaine de sa voix douce mais ferme.

- Notre ennemi s'est montré et a attaqué le camp. Résuma sommairement Ulquiorra sans croiser leur regard, les yeux toujours fixés sur Las Noches.

Byakuya jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire avant de reporter son attention sur Ulquiorra qu'il trouva très crispé, encore plus fermé qu'à son habitude.

- Je vois. Commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre. Où sont Rukia et l'humaine Orihime Inoue ?

Ulquiorra coula un regard neutre et interrogateur vers lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Rukia Kuchiki et Orihime Inoue sont venues au Hueco Mundo en empruntant un senkaimon ouvert depuis le monde des humains. Expliqua calmement Unohana tout en se dirigeant vers un groupe de shinigamis blessés.

- Comment ?

Ulquiorra écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de reprendre son attitude froide. Il repensa à cette vibration qu'il avait senti au-delà de Las Noches et à cette fugace impression d'avoir ressenti la douce aura de sa femme.

- Je vois. Elles ne feront donc jamais ce que nous attendons d'elles.

- Je crains que non, effectivement. Fit Byakuya. Donc elles ne sont pas arrivées ici, au camp mais ailleurs dans le Hueco Mundo.

Son haori blanc claqua dans le vent tout comme son écharpe précieuse. Il fixa las Noches de son regard perçant.

- Au nord. Déclara froidement Ulquiorra.

- J'imagine que ce palais délabré est leur destination puisqu'elles se sont mis en tête de ramener sa fraccion à Stark. Je les trouverai sans doute là-bas ...

Ulquiorra se porta à ses côtés, la main sur Murcielago, sous l'oeil inquiet d'Ukitake qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Je vous y accompagne, capitaine Kuchiki.

- c'est inutile ...

- ça le serait si vous n'aviez pas perdu leur trace, capitaine Kuchiki ... Englobe Murcielago.

Le reiatsu noir les engloba tous, les oppressant d'un coup, faisant s'évanouir quelques shinigamis affaiblis par l'attaque précédente. Ukitake et Unohana se protégèrent les yeux du sable mais Byakuya resta comme à son habitude parfaitement droit et neutre. Il encaissa sans broncher la formidable énergie qui se dégagea d'Ulquiorra et la pique qu'il lui avait décoché. Murcielago se dressait devant lui, un peu plus grand qu'Ulquiorra. Byakuya avisa le sabre de shinigami qui restait à sa ceinture. Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième n'existait quasiment plus ici. Les circonstances faisaient ressurgir les instincts d'Ulquiorra qui prenaient le pas sur son raisonnement.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, j'ai également un combat à achever avec le Hollow que nous cherchions.

- ...

- Ulquiorra ! Cria Ukitake. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prêt à l'affronter !

Ulquiorra, revêtu de ses vêtements de première résurrection, coula son regard neutre vers lui ce qui le stoppa net. Quelque chose de terrifiant brillait dans ses yeux froids, rehaussés de ses épaisses larmes vertes sur les joues. Il déploya ses grandes ailes noires.

- que je le sois ou non n'est pas la question, capitaine Ukitake. Les choses ont changé. Je dois désormais protéger quelqu'un ...

- Réfléchissez ...

Ukitake n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui flotta dans les airs. Son homologue de la sixième et Ulquiorra venaient de partir dans une tempête de sable, les laissant seuls en haut de la dune.

- Kuchiki ... Ulquiorra ... murmura-t-il.

- Bien, bien. Sourit Unohana. La jeunesse reste impétueuse. Toujours prête à se jeter à tout va dans la mêlée, sans réfléchir. Heureusement pour nous, nous avons dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas capitaine Ukitake ?

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs ne lui répondit pas mais resta l'oeil fixé sur Las Noches, là où dans un tourbillon de shunpo et de sonido mêlés les deux jeunes comme elle les avait appelé, disparaissaient dans un nuage de sable.

- C'est fâcheux. Finit-il par répondre. Kuchiki est parfois imprudent lorsque la vie de sa soeur est en jeu et je crains qu'Ulquiorra ne fasse de même avec la jeune humaine, malgré ce qui vient de se passer.

Unohana pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

- Oui. Le Hollow qui a mordu Inoue et Rukia, celui qui a attaqué ce camp et nus a balayé tous les deux, Ulquiorra et moi i peine quelques heures ...

Ukitake marqua une pause, cessant de fixer les dunes pour croiser le regard de son homologue.

- ... c'est son frère. C'est le frère d'Ulquiorra.

Retsu Unohana écarquilla ses beaux yeux, frappée par cette révélation. Ils n'avaient jamais connu le cas d'un Hollow étant pleinement conscient de son passé. Ulquiorra était déjà une exception. Et voilà qu'un deuxième cas se répétait dans la même famille. Elle se reprit, réalisant que le capitaine aux cheveux blancs ignorait toujours la raison de leur venue.

- Capitaine Ukitake. Je dois vous informer de certaines récentes découvertes concernant ces deux enfants. Descendons auprès des blessés, je vous informerai en marchant.

Ukitake leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne pipa mot. Le ton calme et déterminé de la guérisseuse l'alarma suffisamment. Il regarda une dernière fois les vents tourbillonnants au-dessus des dunes avant de la suivre et de découvrir horrifié la vérité.

OoOoOoO

Ichigo ne parvenait plus à oublier l'angoisse qui étreignait son coeur depuis quelques heures. Quelque chose de terrible était en train de se jouer non loin de lui, il en était certain. Son instinct le lui criait tout au fond de lui. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de Shirosaki qui voulait revenir à la charge ou si c'était autre chose mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur sa mission.

Il arrêta sa course sous l'œil vigilant de Shinji et de Toshiro qui se portèrent à sa hauteur.

- Quoi ? Fit Shinji.

- je ne sais pas ... il y a quelque chose de pas normal ...

- si tu veux dire deux capitaines du Gotei 13 et un shinigami remplaçant qui perd les pédales en plein milieu du Hueco Mundo, je suis d'accord. Grogna Shinji.

- Kurosaki ? L'interrogea Toshiro en voyant le shinigami remplaçant serrer nerveusement la garde de son zanpakuto.

- Il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Répéta-t-il comme hébété.

Deux cris les sortirent de sa léthargie.

- Quoi encore ? Grinça Toshiro en balayant rapidement l'horizon de ses iris émeraude.

- là-bas. Désigna Shinji sans s'affoler. On dirait que ces deux zouaves nous attendent.

Deux silhouettes se découpaient effectivement sur le fond mouvant des dunes. L'une fine, l'autre plus massive.

- trop puissants pour des hollows. Remarqua sobrement le jeune dragon en sortant lentement son zanpakuto.

- trop faibles pour des Espadas. Compléta Shinji en baillant d'ennui.

Il s'arrêta net en percevant l'ouverture d'un second senkaimon en peu de temps. Il fronça les sourcils tout comme Toshiro. Ichigo leva les yeux vers le ciel et estima que celui-ci s'était ouvert au-dessus de leur camp.

- Çà commence à devenir très bizarre ... nous devrions peut-être retourner au camp. Finit Shinji. Enfin, une fois que nous aurons botté le train de ces deux-là.

Ichigo sentit de grosses gouttes de sueur glisser de son front à ses joues. Son instinct lui hurlait de se précipiter au-delà de Las Noches même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était un appel impérieux auquel il devait absolument répondre ... et immédiatement.

- Toshiro ! Shinji ! Je peux vous les laisser ? Je dois y aller !

- Où ? Demanda le capitaine aux cheveux argentés.

- là-bas ... je ne sais pas exactement. C'est quelque chose de grave ... je ne sais pas ... mais ...

Shinji posa sa main son épaule, l'arrêtant dans sa diatribe hachée à laquelle lui-même ne comprenait rien.

- C'est bon Ichigo. On couvre tes arrières et on te rejoint dès que possible. Vas-y.

Ichigo hocha la tête le remerciant silencieusement. Shinji comprenait les tenants et les aboutissants d'une situation en un minimum de temps. Toshiro ferma les yeux, légèrement irrité mais confiant dans les intuitions du jeune humain.

- Très bien Kurosaki ... ne nous attend pas.

Ichigo hocha la tête et les regarda une dernière fois avant de s'élancer.

- Merci, les amis ... je vous revaudrai ça.

Il détala et faillit être arrêté par les deux silhouettes, encore quelques secondes plus tôt sur la dune, qui se jetèrent en travers de son chemin. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec celles de Toshiro et Shinji qui souriait de toute ses dents.

- Holà l'ami ! Je crois qu'on n'a pas été présenté !

- tch ... fit Toshiro en croisant son sabre au-dessus de sa tête pour contrer l'attaque de son adversaire.

Les deux arrancars sortirent de l'ombre. L'un très fin, avait de longs cheveux et un masque qui recouvrait quasiment tout son visage. Il souriait d'un air niais à Shinji qui avait croisé son zanpakuto avec lui pour permettre à Ichigo de s'éloigner. L'autre, beaucoup plus massif, le buste nu couvert de tatouages rouges semblait vouloir écraser le jeune dragon qui n'esquissait pas un sourire.

Les deux portaient le même genre de haori noir que les trois fraccions d'Halibel et les mêmes croix noires sur leur front et leur nuque. Ils éclatèrent de rire tout en disparaissant de la vue des deux capitaines et en réapparaissant plus loin.

- Encore ce coup de l'invisibilité ! Pff ... ça devient pénible, non Hitsugaya ! Se lamenta le blond avec une grimace.

- Ce ne seront pas ces coups minables qui nous feront reculer. Tout juste perdre un temps précieux. Et je déteste perdre mon temps ! Grommela le jeune qui jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. « Kurosaki, fais vite. Moi aussi je sens qu'une chose terrible va arriver ... et je pense savoir qui est concerné ... ».

OoOoOoO


	30. Arc 2 : Chapter 27 2nd part

**Renaissance**

**Arc 2 : retour au Hueco Mundo**

**Chapitre 27 : sombres retrouvailles (2ème partie)**

« Je ne ressens presque plus la douleur ... presque plus rien d'ailleurs. Tout me paraît si loin, si léger, si irréel ... je flotte ? ... je coule ? ... je tombe ? ... ou peut-être ... »

- Rukia ! Rukia ! Reste avec moi ! Rukia !

La sus-nommée Rukia sursauta et reprit brutalement pied dans la réalité. La douleur l'aiguillonna avec une telle vivacité qu'elle suffoqua et toussa plusieurs fois. Elle cligna des yeux et vit enfin le visage anxieux de la jolie rousse qui la dominait, ses mains levées au-dessus du bouclier doré.

- Ah Rukia ! Je suis soulagée ... j'ai cru ... j'ai cru ...

Elle ne parvint pas au bout de sa phrase et Rukia lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Tout va bien, Orihime. Je suis là ...

« Mais dans quel état ! » rajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Son regard glissa sur la frêle silhouette assise à côté d'Orihime. L'Arrancar était toujours là. « bizarre. Elle aurait déjà pu partir mille fois ... j'imagine que Kurotsuchi lui a fait je ne sais quoi et qu'elle n'est plus tout à fait la même depuis ». Elle grimaça, la douleur l'empêchant de poursuivre son analyse et se tourna vers la jeune humaine, une fois la crise passée.

- Orihime. Tu devrais cesser de me soigner. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu endures alors même que tu fournis encore cette énergie pour moi.

Orihime lui adressa un frêle sourire et Rukia vit ses yeux cernés, son front baigné de sueur, ses mains tremblantes, son teint trop pâle. Elle devait souffrir le martyr.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis une shinigami. Je suis habituée à me battre et à endurer des souffrances.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu toujours endurer plus de souffrance que les autres et porter seule ton fardeau ? Répondit-elle dans un souffle de voix.

- Je ...

Elle se tut. Comment expliquer que c'était une chose normale, surtout depuis qu'elle était une Kuchiki. Dans cette famille, il n'était pas coutume de se plaindre, de se faire aider ni même d'avoir des amis. C'était ni bon, ni mauvais. C'était ainsi. Elle songea à son frère, si droit et fier. A Renji, si fidèle et loyal quelque soit la situation. A Ichigo ... Ichigo. Si fort et si insaisissable, comme cette nuit dans dans son bureau de la treizième division. S'était-il réellement passé ce dont elle se souvenait ou était-ce juste une illusion ou une hallucination induite par sa morsure. Elle en venait à douter ... à espérer aussi.

- Tu dois lui faire confiance. Il viendra ...

- Comment ?

Orihime lui sourit.

- Lorsque je soigne quelqu'un, je rentre en résonance avec son reiatsu. Le capitaine Unohana pense que c'est ainsi que j'arrive à soigner, enfin à rejeter ce qui est arrivé. Parfois, je partage les pensées, surtout lorsque la personne est très affaiblie.

Rukia prit une jolie couleur tomate et tourna la tête, irritée.

- c'est totalement déplacé, Orihime ! Tu ne peux ... tu ne dois pas faire ça !

- Je ne le fais pas volontairement ou consciemment. Je vois parfois comme des flashs de ce que la personne pense ...

Rukia écarquilla encore les yeux, horrifiée, alors que son cerveau affaibli lui renvoya traitreusement l'image d'Ichigo se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser. Dieu tout-puissant ! Elle ne pouvait voir ça ! Non ? Si ? Elle tourna la tête vers Orihime et reçut son sourire candide comme un coup. Si ! Elle venait de le voir ! Nouvelle couleur cramoisie.

- Tu as vu ce que ...

- Oui. C'est si mignon ! Rit Orihime avec des étoiles dans yeux, la main sur le coeur.

Pour un peu Rukia en aurait vomi tant cela sentait la guimauve. Elle se tourna résolument vers le mur, se décidant à ne plus regarder en face son amie si curieuse. Quelques minutes se passèrent dans un silence quasi religieux. Rukia entendait les battements sourds et désordonnés de son propre coeur.

- tu devrais lui dire. S'éleva la voix d'Orihime, soudain sérieuse.

- pardon ?

- tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui.

- ...

- moi, je lui avais dit.

Rukia ferma les yeux et crispa involontairement sa mâchoire. Elle l'avait toujours su. Orihime était amoureuse de Kurosaki depuis si longtemps. Elle avait cru qu'avec Ulquiorra elle avait pu l'oublier, mais a priori non.

- je lui avais tout avoué avant de partir au Hueco Mundo. Mais je ne sais pas si ça compte, il dormait ... Finit-elle avec un petit rire idiot.

La brune serra les poings et se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même. Idiote ! Se fustigea-t-elle tout autant qu'Orihime.

- J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps. Mais j'avais fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque ... parce que son coeur était déjà pris ...

Le coeur de Rukia fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il martelait à ses tempes comme un fou. Sa gorge devint plus sèche et ce n'était pas du à sa morsure.

- mais tu le sais sans doute déjà, n'est-ce pas Rukia Kuchiki ... Finit-elle dans un filet de voix.

Rukia ne répondit rien. Autant par manque de courage que par surprise en voyant le bouclier doré éclater d'un seul coup. Elle se retourna vivement, juste pour voir Orihime s'écrouler dans les bras de la petite Arrancar qui clignait des yeux, hébétée.

- Orihime ! Cria Rukia en s'agenouillant avant de recueillir doucement l'humaine qui tremblait comme une feuille. Orihime !

- je ... je crois que je n'y arrive plus ... je suis désolée, Rukia ...

- arrête de t'excuser, idiote ! Et garde tes forces !

La jeune rousse poussa un long soupir et planta son regard gris dans les prunelles améthystes de la petite shinigami. Celle-ci fut horrifiée en découvrant son teint blafard, soudain si semblable à celui d'Ulquiorra et du Hollow qui les avait mordu. Ses blessures au cou s'étaient rouvertes et saignait légèrement, tachant de rouge son uniforme blanc. Elle avait du aller au-delà de ses forces pour lui permettre à elle de tenir plus longtemps.

- tu devrais lui dire, Rukia ... je crois en eux, mais tu sais comme moi qu'une issue moins favorable peut arriver.

- chut ... ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. Économise-toi ... rétorqua Rukia un peu brusquement en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Orihime repoussa doucement son doigt et la fixa encore de son regard flou.

- Rukia. Quand vient l'heure, il ne faut pas partir avec des regrets. Si tu ne lui dis rien, tu en auras ...

- Notre heure n'est pas encore venue, Orihime !

- Peut-être ... j'ai sommeil ... je crois que je vais dormir un peu ...

- Orihime !

Rukia se sentit perdue, avec son amie évanouie dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux et cette fillette qui ne pipait mot, dans ce lieu hostile, les sentiments complètement embrouillés. Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue et alla s'écraser sur celle de son amie. « Orihime. Tu es si humaine, toi qui laisse si facilement parler tes sentiments. Qui accorde si bien ta confiance. Qui croit en toi, en lui ... en eux. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme toi ? Pourquoi suis-je encore rongée par le doute, par la culpabilité ? ».

Elle ferma les yeux et vit nettement le profil parfait de Kaien devant elle. Ce dernier devint progressivement flou avant de se transformer en un visage aux cheveux roux et lumineux, au regard infiniment chaud et profond. « Ichigo ... pourquoi toi ? »

OoOoOoO

Rangiku Matsumoto posa enfin le pied sur le sable blanc du Hueco Mundo. Partout, au plus loin ou plus proche, elle sentait les différents reiatsus des capitaines, vice-capitaines ou shinigamis qui faisaient déjà face aux hollows ou aux arrancars. Instinctivement elle s'arrêta sur celui, puissant et fiable de son capitaine et celui profond de Shuhei. Ils étaient saufs. Elle en aurait presque sauté de joie si les capitaines les plus calmes du Gotei 13 ne l'avaient pas interpellé.

- Vice-capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto, vous êtes déjà au Hueco Mundo ? Demanda tranquillement Unohana, dominée par Minazuki volant au-dessus d'elle.

Rangiku acquiesça et les rejoignit.

- Oui, capitaine. Kisuke Urahara a réussi a rouvrir un troisième senkaimon. Mais je crains qu'il ne puisse le refaire avant un moment à présent.

- Trois senkaimon en si peu de temps est déjà un exploit. Cet homme m'étonnera toujours. Sourit Ukitake avant de poursuivre avec plus de gravité. Le capitaine Unohana m'a informée des récents évènements. Je suppose que Urahara n'a pas encore pu commencer les analyses.

- Non. Comment puis-je me rendre utile ?

- Bonne question. Sens-tu leurs reiatsus ? Ils sont déjà tous au combat. Mais plus loin là-bas, au Nord, ils y avait trois reiatsus qui sont apparus et ont brusquement disparus.

- Rukia, Orihime et la petite arrancar. Avança Rangiku.

Ukitake acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et poursuivit.

- Je pense qu'ils ont du passer par les sous-terrains. Les rapports de Renji en mentionnaient. Byakuya Kuchiki et Ulquiorra s'y rendent et je pense que Kurosaki aussi. J'ai également senti celui de Yoruichi il y a un petit moment. Elle seront entre de bonnes mains.

- Je le pense aussi mais ils sont partis si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les prévenir de revenir avec Kuchiki Rukia et Inoue Orihime. Je pourrai éventuellement ralentir la progression du mal grâce à Minazuki. Et j'espère qu'entre-temps le capitaine Kurotsuchi ou Isane auront trouvé quelque chose.

Unohana se tut et Rangiku se sentit vraiment inutile.

- Vice-capitaine Matsumoto. La réveilla Unohana. Je pense que vous devriez vous rendre auprès du vice-capitaine Abarai. Il semble se battre contre deux Arrancars et ne peut sans doute se donner à fond car son esprit est occupé à protéger ses soldats. Si vous l'épaulez, il pourra se battre à armes égales avec eux.

Rangiku se reprit et remercia les deux capitaines avant de s'éloigner d'un shunpo rapide. Ukitake soupira profondément. Les jeunes !

- ça ira capitaine Ukitake ?

- Oui, oui. Merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis plutôt en forme ces derniers jours.

Retsu lui adressa un doux sourire.

- c'est vrai que cela fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas revu à la quatrième division.

- je crois bien que c'est depuis que Ulquiorra est arrivé au sein du Gotei 13. Il est bien le seul avec Shunsui à ne pas me voir comme un grand malade.

- Oui. Et c'est très bien ainsi.

OoOoOoO

Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'arrêta au milieu du couloir sombre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter dans la salle du trône, la main posée sur la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux fentes bleues. « Quelqu'un est entré ... qui ? ». Il ferma complètement les yeux et se concentra, cherchant à reconnaître le, non, les reiatsus de ces gêneurs.

Il reconnut facilement le premier, doux et chaleureux, pour l'avoir côtoyer pendant de longues semaines. L'autre, plus froid et plutôt instable, lui parut tout autant familier. Le troisième était celui d'un arrancar, mais semblait incomplet. Le dernier était celui d'un hollow minuscule.

Il était intrigué. Qu'est-ce que ce groupe mal assorti faisait dans ces sous-sols ? Bah, autant aller voir. Ce pouvait être distrayant. Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça silencieusement dans la galerie, les mains dans les poches.

Il devait se défouler un peu après sa nouvelle confrontation avec la prisonnière d'Esdras même si ce groupe ne ferait qu'une petite distraction. Mais il se doutait bien que si « elles » étaient là et seules, Kurosaki n'allait pas tarder à venir aussi. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Enfin ! Il pourrait se battre contre ce diable d'humain. Il pourrait lui coller sa raclée, le faire souffrir, le crever, couper sa tête aux cheveux oranges et la jeter aux pieds de ses femelles.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Kurosaki représentait tout ce qu'il abhorrait. C'était même la star de toutes les femelles qui gravitaient autour de lui. Hormis peut-être Halibel qui semblait préférer la compagnie de Stark. Il grimaça. Qu'est-ce que çà pouvait lui faire tout çà ? Il était un roi, non il était Le Roi. Le roi de ce monde, le roi du Hueco Mundo.

Il repensa à l'une de ses discussions avec Neliel lors de l'un de ses repas dans la geôle, sous sa surveillance. C'était il y avait à peine deux semaines. Elle chipotait vaguement dans son assiette, jouant distraitement à passer ses aliments d'un côté à l'autre de l'assiette.

- Dis, Grimmjow ...

- hum ...

Il détourna ses yeux jusqu'alors fixés sur le couloir qui s'enfonçait devant la cellule pour les arrêter sur la silhouette fluette de Neliel. Elle le dévisageait de ses grands yeux verts, les couverts posés, le contenu de l'assiette à peine entamé.

- pourquoi tu gardes toujours ce visage fermé ?

Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé et grogna vaguement en ébouriffant ses mèches bleues.

- je tire la tronche que je veux. Si ça te plaît pas, tourne la tête. T'as fini ?

Il lui désigna son assiette mais elle ne le suivit pas, s'obstinant à lui tenir tête.

- tu ressembles presque à Ichigo avec cette tête ...

La comparaison le fit bondir. Il la colla contre le mur de la cellule sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. La table, la chaise et les reliefs du repas volèrent en tous sens. Elle agrippa la poigne de fer qui lui enserrait le cou, lui laissant déjà des marques rouges sur sa peau pâle. Le poing de Grimmjow s'abattit à côté de sa tête, creusant un trou dans le mur, juste à côté de sa tête.

- ne me compare plus jamais à ce moins que rien si tu tiens à ta misérable vie ! Siffla-t-il le souffle court.

Son regard était quasiment devenu fou et un instant elle eut vraiment peur de lui. Juste avant de se reprendre et de poser ses doigts chauds sur les avant-bras musclé du sexta.

- tu me fais mal ... murmura-t-elle.

- tu l'as cherché ! Cracha-t-il en ouvrant néanmoins sa main.

Elle s'écroula à ses pieds, le long du mur, massant sa gorge et sa nuque, toujours tête baissée.

- pourquoi ? ... pourquoi en veux-tu autant à Ichigo ?

Il baissa les yeux sur sa malheureuse victime, toujours affalée au sol et cracha plus loin, les mains dans les poches.

- je le tuerai ce bâtard qui croit pouvoir me botter le cul quand ça lui chante. C'est une larve, un misérable humain qui a juste quelques pouvoirs de shinigamis ... il croit que ça le rend supérieur !

Neliel sourit au sol, n'osant toutefois pas lui faire remarquer que cette description aurait pu tout autant lui convenir. Prudente, elle n'osa le lui dire et aborda plutôt un autre sujet tout en levant vers lui ses immenses prunelles grises.

- Ichigo se bat pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment ...

- pouah ! Jeta le sexta en crachant une nouvelle fois avant de darder sur elle un regard brûlant de rage. Et alors ?

- pour quelles raisons tu bats-tu Grimmjow ?

Il avait failli lui balancer un grand coup de pied dans le visage pour s'arracher à ce regard pénétrant qui voulait sonder son âme. Mais il était resté là à le soutenir avant de siffler pour faire venir le hollow chargé de débarrasser le bazar qu'il avait mis lui-même. Ce dernier apparut et disparut aussi vite.

- ça te regarde pas. Finit-il par lui répondre alors qu'il était déjà hors de la cellule.

- Grimmjow !

Il sursauta en la sentant subitement si près de lui. Elle tendit une main à travers les barreaux, une main qu'elle posa sur sa joue.

- je sais que tu veux être le roi de ce monde. Tu pourrais l'être. Mais as-tu bien compris ce que cela implique ? Si tu veux être un bon roi, tu devras te soucier de protéger tes sujets ... tu auras alors quelqu'un et quelque chose à protéger ...

Il lui prit le poignet et l'ôta sans douceur de son visage, dérangé par la chaleur diffuse de cette peau fine sur la sienne. Neliel se frotta doucement le poignet avec son autre main, sans baisser le regard. Il la toisa méchamment avant de s'éloigner.

- N'essaie pas de me comprendre, idiote. Ça pourrait te coûter cher !

- je fais parti de ce monde Grimmjow. En ce sens, si tu en es le roi légitime, tu me protégeras ...

- C'est çà ! C'est çà ! Répondit la voix toujours plus lointaine du bleuté.

Il n'avait pas vu son sourire alors. Ce sourire qui disait « tu m'as déjà protégée, Grimmjow. Et tu me protèges encore aujourd'hui. Et tu le feras toujours demain ... »

Grimmjow cligna des yeux et émit un « tch ... » désapprobateur. Il allait lui prouver à quel point il était différent de Kurosaki en lui ramenant la tête du rouquin.

OoOoOoO

Shuhei évita une énième attaque de la lionne mais ne put éviter celle du serpent qui l'envoya voler dans les dunes. Il se releva en crachotant du sang mêlé au sable blanc. Il plissa des yeux et se mit en position défensive. Des trois, la diablesse qui cachait constamment son visage derrière sa manche était certainement la plus rusée. Elle se retrouvait derrière lui à chacune des attaques de ses consœurs.

Son épaule gauche, celle où la persifleuse avait planté son arme, le faisait souffrir et commençait à l'empêcher de manier correctement Kazeshini. Pourtant, il avait besoin de toute sa dextérité pour l'utiliser à son maximum. Sa lame était réputée pour être aussi dangereuse pour ses adversaires que pour son manieur. Et sa réputation était méritée. Il en avait fait les frais lors de son entrainement ... et plus récemment. Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son échine dorsale. Il ne voulait pas revivre cet enfer où il s'était senti prisonnier de son propre corps, à la merci de son fourbe zanpakuto.

« tsch ... part'ner ! ... alors tu as toujours aussi peur de moi ... » cria une voix en lui. Les yeux vides en amande de son arme flottèrent un instant devant ses propres yeux. Des yeux étrécis, perçants et meurtriers. Il n'était pas loin de céder à leur appel sous les coups répétés des trois arrancars, ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'appeler leur monstrueuse créature. « Un monstre contre un autre monstre » songea-t-il avec amertume.

« Tsch ! Qui est le monstre ici ? L'épée ou le manieur ? Tu arrives à m'utiliser, c'est donc que nous ne sommes pas si éloignés que ça l'un de l'autre ! » Le rire moqueur de Kazeshini résonna à ses oreilles comme un lugubre avertissement.

- que fait-il ? Interrogea Mila-Rose

- on dirait qu'il se parle à lui-même. Siffla Sunsun sa bouche dissimulée dans sa manche déchirée.

Elle avait certes réussi à l'atteindre avec son dernier coup mais il s'était bien défendu. Ses yeux s'étirèrent. Il fallait qu'elles en finissent avec lui et vite. Une onde malsaine tournoyait sans cesse autour de lui, de plus en vite, soufflant le sable en de petits tourbillons blancs. Il émanait quelque chose de terrifiant de ce shinigami. Il était très différent de celui de l'époque de Karakura.

- très bien ! C'est le moment de l'achever alors ! Hurla la cervidé en se précipitant une nouvelle fois sur lui sans réfléchir.

- mais qu'elle est stupide celle-là ! Gémit l'anaconda. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que foncer dans le tas était la pire des solutions.

La cervidé fondait littéralement, poing en avant sur Shuhei, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions. La scène semblait presque arrêtée tant elle passa au ralenti devant les yeux des deux autres. Lorsque Shuhei tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'un bleu si profond qu'il en était presque noir, presque machiavélique. Son reiatsu s'amplifia et se matérialisa en de longues vagues d'un rouge sang mêlé de noir autour de lui.

- Reviens ! Rugit la Lionne à sa consœur qui n'eut pas le loisir de ralentir sa course.

En arrivant à la hauteur du shinigami elle croisa son regard vide et fut saisie d'horreur. Ce n'était plus lui mais quelqu'un de très différent, quelqu'un plus proche d'un Arrancar que d'un shinigami. Non, quelqu'un proche d'un Espada. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa bouche s'étirer en un long sourire carnassier.

- je t'ai fait attendre ... accepte ceci en guise d'excuse. Déclara-t-il d'une voix métallique, inhumaine.

Elle reçu l'impact de son poing en plein estomac et fut presque coupée en deux sous sa force.

- Co ... Comment ? Réussit-elle à articuler alors qu'elle était projetée vers ses deux acolytes qui la réceptionnèrent tant bien que mal en reculant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans le ciel noir.

Les ondes de reiatsu rouge et noir creusèrent encore d'avantage le sable, créant des dunes là où il n'y en avait pas, en supprimant d'autres là où elles avaient toujours exister.

- Bankai ... Kama de Senpuujashin.

Le tourbillon s'enroula autour de lui, aussi menaçant qu'une tornade se formant au-dessus d'une zone habitée. Les trois fraccions d'Halibel réunies pour une fois sans se chamailler, se rapprochèrent les unes des autres.

- Bankai ? C'est ce qu'il a dit ? Ce salaud possède le bankai maintenant ?

- il semblerait, Mila-Rose. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Si nous voulons sortir de ce combat en vie, nous devons faire appel à lui.

- Oui.

- Fait chier, mais oui. Il a failli me couper en deux ce chien galeux.

Elles touchèrent toutes les trois leur bras gauche, avant de l'arracher d'un mouvement sec. « Chimera Parca ». Leur cri commun jaillit sous le ciel sombre, en même temps que la formidable énergie nécessaire à la formation du monstre. Le ciel, déjà zébré d'éclairs rouges s'emplit d'éclairs blancs. Une vague de sable s'éleva et partit dans toutes les directions tel un tsunami dans un océan.

Ce déploiement de force se fit pas vaciller Hisagi, fermement campé sur ses pieds nus au sommet d'une dune, empoignant de ses deux mains tatouées de rouge la double faux noire, reliée à son bras droit par un long ruban gris qui s'enroulait jusqu'à son biceps. Son tatouage gris s'était changé en un long motif tribal rouge qui descendait jusqu'à son coeur. Il ne restait de sa tenue initiale que son hakama noir, fortement abîmé.

Il fit face sans ciller à la chimère créée qui cherchait déjà sa proie de ses yeux globuleux, cachés derrière son épaisse fourrure brune. Son cri résonna de façon sinistre et se répercuta des kilomètres aux alentours.

« Alors part'ner ... c'est le moment. Veille à prendre l'ascendant cette fois ... ou j'interviendrais quitte à prendre ta place » Le rire sardonique emplit la partie encore consciente du cerveau d'Hisagi. L'autre partie était déjà tournée vers le combat qui allait suivre. Le moindre de ses nerfs, la moindre de ses cellules, la moindre particule spirituelle en lui étaient mobilisés. Tout en lui était tourné vers un seul objectif ... vaincre.

Dans un cri terrifiant il s'élança faux en avant sur la bête qui s'élançait elle-même à sa rencontre. Deux origines, deux mondes, deux êtres avec une seule envie, un seul besoin primaire ... survivre.

OoOoOoO

Au camp des shinigamis, Rangiku était partie depuis peu pour rejoindre Renji, lorsque la déferlante de sable leur tomba dessus. Les deux capitaines de la quatrième et de la treizième dressèrent une barrière autour d'eux et des soldats et ne la levèrent que lorsque la vague fut passée, avec maintes précautions. Le reste de l'onde de sable blanc vint mourir à leurs pieds, en de multiples vaguelettes.

Ukitake regarda au loin, discernant une sorte de tornade pourpre et noire suivie d'éclairs blancs. Le cri qu'il entendit lui glaça les sangs. Il se tourna vers Unohana, toujours aussi calme.

- Il semblerait qu'un combat entre deux titans ait lieu là-bas, s'éleva sa voix douce.

Ukitake acquiesça en silence, cherchant à savoir qui de leur côté était concerné.

- Hisagi. Murmura-t-il alors qu'Unohana acquiesça à son tour.

- Oui. Le jeune capitaine s'est lancé dans un lourd combat. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ...

- Je sais. Ayon ... la créature monstrueuse qui avait ravagé nos rangs en quelques minutes lors de notre combat à Karakura. Je crains qu'il ne ...

Unohana pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Ukitake.

- Nous devons lui faire confiance, capitaine Ukitake. Il n'est plus le même qu'à l'époque. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire autre chose pour le moment. Et je crains que des évènements plus graves encore ne tardent pas à se déclencher. Vous devez aussi le sentir ...

Ukitake se tourna vers Las Noches. Là-bas aussi de sombres ondes émanaient du bâtiment tout entier, ou plus exactement de la zone toute entière autour du palais. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention la première fois, mais cela s'était produit juste avant de voir le frère d'Ulquiorra apparaître devant eux.

- Il va passer à l'attaque. Finit-il par lâcher.

Unohana se contenta de hocher la tête, posant un regard triste sur Las Noches. La peine, la souffrance, la mort entouraient déjà le bâtiment isolé tel un linceul.

OoOoOoO

Dans le bâtiment justement, un Espada indolent sortit de son sommeil lorsque son séant et sa tête heurtèrent brutalement le sol.

- Aie, aie, aie. Ronchonna-t-il dépité en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Quoi encore ?

Halibel, postée à l'extérieur sur le balcon, coula un regard de biais vers lui sans se retourner.

- Il aura fallu un séisme pour te réveiller.

- Un séisme ?

Il finit par se mettre debout et se dirigea tout en baillant vers elle. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et baissa ses yeux vers le sol. Une fine couche de sable recouvrait le balcon ... qui n'en était plus un. Le sable avait à moitié enseveli le palais et arrivait à présent à fleur du balcon sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux, à savoir au deuxième étage.

- Il n'y avait pas des dunes ... enfin deux étages sous ce balcon quand je me suis endormi tout à l'heure ?

Halibel émit un soupir discret. Il poursuivi son inspection des yeux, s'arrêtant sur les vagues rouges et noires qui s'élevaient pas si loin d'eux. Un combat, forcément.

- Qui ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Mes fraccions ... enfin plus exactement Ayon depuis quelques minutes.

- Ainsi elles l'ont appelé. Elles doivent être en mauvaise posture. Nota Stark en baillant, son regard sagace vrillé sur sa collègue. Tu n'y vas pas ?

- pas encore. Elles ont toutes leurs chances avec Ayon.

Quelque chose sonna faux dans sa déclaration et Stark en fut surpris. Pourquoi l'intègre et respectable Halibel qui s'était déjà maintes fois battue pour ses fraccions restait-elle plantée là au lieu de les aider ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers les ondes sombres. Le danger était réel. Il ignorait quel ennemi elles combattaient mais il semblait puissant. Puissant et décidé à vaincre. Non. Décidé à tuer, à éliminer tous ceux qui se dresseraient devant lui.

- Qui ? Répéta-t-il. Je ne parviens pas à reconnaître ce reiatsu.

- Il s'est transformé depuis peu. Mais tu le connais. Il était à Karakura.

Stark plissa ses yeux en deux fentes. Il sonda silencieusement les vagues sombres.

- Celui qui a combattu Findor. Il était déjà fort alors ... mais je sens qu'il a encore développé sa force.

- Oui. Ce n'est plus le même shinigami. Sous cette forme, il n'a même plus le reiatsu d'un shinigami.

- C'est juste. Il est presque comparable au nôtre. Quel ennui ! Si les Espadas comme Ulquiorra deviennent des shinigamis et des shinigamis s'approchent des arrancars, bientôt nous ne saurons plus qui seront les amis et les ennemis ...

- Parce que tu as des amis, toi ?

L'amertume du ton n'échappa pas au primera mais il ne releva pas. Il se contenta de regarder au loin les vagues sombres.

OoOoOoO

Renji parvint à parer le coup de Grantz mais ne put stopper l'attaque en traître de Qufang. Cinq longues estafilades ensanglantées striaient son dos et découpaient son kimono.

- Quel dommage, à quelques centimètres près je te découpais en deux. Ricana ce dernier en léchant la goutte de sang qui perlait encore sur ses longs doigts osseux.

Renji grimaça de douleur tout en posant un genou à terre. Combattre l'un des deux aurait été facile mais les deux arrancars s'arrangeaient toujours pour l'attaquer de concert.

« Il faut que je tienne le coup et que je sorte mes hommes de ce mauvais pas ! Sans compter que je dois rejoindre Ichigo au plus vite ... merde ! »

Il avait déjà fait appel à son bankai mais cela semblait insuffisant contrairement à la dernière confrontation qu'il avait eu sur Terre avec Grantz. Il était vrai qu'il était sur leur territoire et qu'ils semblaient bien plus puissants. La croix renversée tatoué sur leur nuque devait aussi y être pour quelque chose.

Ses hommes vinrent vers lui mais il leur hurla de s'arrêter là.

- Vice-capitaine !

- Laissez-nous vous aider, vice-capitaine Abarai !

- Restez où vous êtes et surtout n'intervenez pas ! Occupez-vous des blessés et je m'occupe de ceux-là !

- Mais vice-capitaine !

- C'est un ordre !

Renji croisa le regard effrayé mais confiant du jeune Rikichi qui tenait son sabre tant bien que mal tant sa main tremblait. Comment ce jeunot était-il parvenu jusqu'ici sans qu'il ne le remarqua ?

Ce moment d'inattention suffit à Grantz pour lui asséner un autre coup sur l'épaule gauche et l'envoyer voler à quelques mètres de ses hommes en soulevant une gerbe de sable blanc. Il retomba lourdement sur un des rares squelettes minéral. L'une des branches en quartz lui transperça la main gauche.

- Vice-capitaine Abarai !

- Voyez-vous ça ? Siffla Qufang en disparaissant avant de réapparaitre juste derrière le jeune shinigami qui écarquilla les yeux avec effroi.

L'arrancar plissa ses yeux et saisit le jeunot par la nuque entre les longs crochets. Rikichi se débattait et tentait désespérément de desserrer l'étreinte mortelle en grimaçant. Qufang l'amena à hauteur de ses yeux.

- En voilà un bien jeunot ... un tout jeune oisillon à peine tombé du nid. Manquez-vous à ce point de combattants pour venir avec de tels freluquets au nez encore blanchi de lait maternel.

Renji dévisagea la scène avec horreur. Pas lui. Pas ce jeune qui le suivait partout comme son ombre et qui le vénérait comme un dieu. Le pied de Grantz repoussa sa tête dans le sable.

- On dirait bien que c'est la fin pour toi, mon frère !

- hé le moineau. Cesse de gigoter. Regarde bien ton supérieur se faire massacrer avant que je ne te broie la nuque.

A ces mots le jeune Rikichi cessa tout mouvement et regarda droit devant lui. Qufang avait avancé vers son homologue et vers Renji dont le sang rougissait le sable.

- Je crois que tu as un certain respect pour lui vu les tatouages que tu arbores sur ton visage. Alors assiste à la déchéance de ton héros en direct. Et au final, mourrez-ensemble ...

- Adieu shinigami ! Cria Grantz en levant son sabre.

- Non ! Hurla Rikichi.

Qufang eut un sourire cynique et resserra ses doigts sur la nuque du jeune faisant couler son sang vermillon juste avant qu'une nuée grise les entoura tous les quatre.

- Que ? Fit Grantz en arrêtant son geste à quelques centimètres du cou de Renji.

La nuée se mit à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite et se concentra sur Grantz qui eut des dizaines de coupures simultanées sur le corps. Il sauta en arrière pour se protéger et Qufang fit de même sans toutefois lâcher sa proie.

- Qui ? Grinça-t-il.

- Il est encore tôt pour faire une sieste Renji, tu ne trouves pas ?

Renji releva la tête et observa la silhouette sombre devant lui. Une longue écharpe rose claqua dans le vent devant lui. La garde d'un sabre sans lame étincela sous la lune froide du Hueco Mundo.

- Matsumoto ?

Elle lui adressa à peine un sourire, le regard fixé sur Qufang et son prisonnier. Renji suivit son regard.

- Tu as un homme à sauver, vice-capitaine Abarai. Quelqu'un qui a remis sa vie entre tes mains en te suivant ici. C'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas perdre face à eux.

- Rangiku ...

- Debout vice-capitaine ! Je te couvre et je protège tes hommes. Concentre-toi sur lui.

- je te reconnais à présent, femme. Siffla Qufang. Tu es la vice-capitaine du gamin aux cheveux blancs.

- Si tu parles de celui qui t'a botté le train sur Terre, alors parle de lui en ces termes ; Capitaine de la dixième division Hitsugaya Toshiro. Et ne devient pas trop familier !

- Et toi tu ferai mieux de la fermer ! Cria Grantz en se jetant sur elle.

Rangiku ne tourna même pas la tête. La lame de Renji arrêta celle de Grantz à quelques centimètres de la chevelure de la belle. Deux boucles tombèrent mollement au sol.

- Hey mon frère ! Tu ne m'aurais pas enterré un peu vite ! Fit Renji en souriant.

Renji et Rangiku étaient dos contre dos. Renji repoussa Grantz plus loin.

- on échange Rangiku ?

- Avec plaisir. Et arrange-toi pour ne pas mourir. Tu me dois une coupe chez le coiffeur !

- Tss ...

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et bondirent chacun à la place de l'autre.

- Ok Qufang ! Si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant !

OoOoOoO

- Mais c'est quoi ce zèbre ?

Shinji s'était assis en tailleur sur une dune, son sabre posé en travers de ses genoux. Il soupira à fendre l'air et croisa le regard fermé d'Hitsugaya.

- C'est quoi son problème à ce comique ?

L'arrancar en face lui ne cessait de pousser des cris en gesticulant et en réalisant ce qui ressemblait à une danse rituelle. Hitsugaya leva d'abord un sourcil puis ses épaules avant de se tourner vers le blond qui lui faisait face d'un air suffisant. Au moins celui-ci ne poussait pas des cris d'orfraies.

- Qui es-tu gamin ? Fit le blond.

- Capitaine de la dixième division Hitsugaya Toshiro. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Excellent ! Un capitaine. Je vais alors faire le nécessaire pour t'affronter avec la force d'un capitaine. Je suis Findor Calius.

- Je vois.

- Et lui c'est qui ? Les interpella Shinji en se relevant tout en se grattant l'oreille du petit doigt.

- Avirama Redder. Et ne sois pas condescendant. Il exécute pour toi sa danse macabre. Tu vas mourir shinigami.

- Encore ? Si j'avais du être enterré à chaque fois que l'on me l'as promis, je serai sans doute au centre de la terre avec l'Himalaya au dessus de ma tête. Bah ... quand faut y aller !

- Oh toi ! Pourquoi tu ne me suis pas ! Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur les shinigamis blonds et nases ?

- c'est toi le nase !

- Tant pis pour toi ! Je vais te battre d'un coup d'aile et je pourrai te donner un coup de main Findor. Le tien me paraît plus costaud même si c'est un gamin.

- tss ...

- tss ...

Shinji et Hitsugaya grimacèrent de concert et levèrent leurs zanpakutos.

- Assieds-toi sur les cieux gelés Hyorinmaru !

- Désolé l'ami, mais j'aurai pas besoin de mon shikai pour te battre. Ceci devrait amplement suffire. Fit Shinji en abaissant son masque sur son visage. Ménage-toi capitaine. Les conditions ne sont pas optimales pour toi dans ce monde.

Toshiro grimaça avant de faire face à Findor qui avait déjà cassé une bonne partie de son masque. Il devait l'admettre. Pour lui se battre au Hueco Mundo était autrement plus difficile que sur Terre ou dans le Sereitei où l'eau ne manquait pas.

Shinji esquiva souplement quatre ou cinq attaques d'Avirama tout en prenant de la vitesse.

- Arrête de courir partout et de fuir, espèce de rat ! Décidément tous les shinigamis blonds ont les mêmes défauts !

- Tu deviens désagréable l'ami ! Marmonna Shinji en s'arrêtant net au-dessus d'une dune. Et si je ne bouge plus, tu parviendras à me frapper ou tu frapperas encore à côté ?

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu vas mourir !

- Euh non ... je ne crois pas ... mais toi ...

Shinji l'avait laissé approché au plus près de lui et disparut d'un coup de son champ de vision avant de réapparaitre juste derrière lui.

- Que ?

L'aigle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Shinji lui coupa un bras qui vola deux dunes plus loin. Avirama hurla de toutes ses forces interrompant le combat entre Findor et Hitsugaya.

- Ah au fait ... Je crois que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Shinji Hirako, capitaine de la cinquième division et accessoirement vizard. Mais je crois que tu n'auras pas le temps de t'en souvenir ...

Devant Hitsugaya et Findor encore immobiles, il abattit sans effort son sabre sur Avirama le coupant en deux. Le jeune dragon comprit une chose à ce moment. Quel que soit l'air crétin qu'il pouvait afficher, Shinji Hirako était en tout point redoutable du fait même de son double état de shinigami et de vizard. La hollowmorphose lui donnait un pouvoir terrifiant au Hueco Mundo. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire appel à son shikai. Shinji fit disparaître son masque et leva le pouce en souriant.

- Et d'un ! Un coup de main, Toshiro ?

- ça ira ...

Findor recula d'un pas. Mais tous les trois s'arrêtèrent net en sentant le sable trembler sous leurs pieds.

- Qu'est ce que ? Fit Shinji en regardant vers Las Noches. Tu le sens aussi, Toshiro ?

Hitsugaya hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et tous trois furent presque écrasés par un formidable reiatsu qui semblait émaner de l'arrière du palais.

« Qui cela peut-il être ? » songea Hitsugaya en fronçant les sourcils. « Ichigo, fais vite ! »

L'instant d'après ils faillirent être balayés par une vague de sable qui venait de là où ils avaient laissé Hisagi. Elle s'écrasa sur le palais avec une force inouïe, l'ensevelissant presque jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ils sautèrent dans les airs et Findor en profita pour battre en retraite vers le palais. Après la démonstration du capitaine de la cinquième un peu de prudence semblait nécessaire.

Shinji et Hitsugaya ne tentèrent même pas de l'arrêter et se retournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hisagi. Des vagues sombres dansaient dans les cieux et des ondes d'énergie pures s'entrechoquaient dans le ciel.

- Un combat de titans semble s'être engagé. Peut-être devrions-nous lui porter main forte. Son bankai est encore récent et instable.

- Vous devriez mieux observer, capitaine. Son bankai n'a jamais été aussi stable.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux en constatant que Shinji avait raison.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bonne question ... la clé est sans doute dans son zanpakuto. N'est-il pas réputé pour être particulièrement hostile au Sereitei ? Sa nature semble être en accord avec ce lieu, contrairement à votre zanpakuto qui se sent aussi bien ici qu'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Hitsugaya redonna sa forme scellée à son zanpakuto. Il crut l'entendre gémir. Shinji avait raison, leur place n'était pas ici dans ce monde désertique. Ni lui, ni Hyorinmaru. Shinji coula un regard de biais vers lui comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Vous êtres des êtres purs issus directement de la Soul Society. Très peu de shinigamis ont pu maitriser ce zanpakuto surtout aussi jeune. Reste en vie, jeune capitaine. Je pense que tu es promis à un grand destin. Mais pour ce qui est d'ici et de maintenant, en ce lieu et en ce jour, emboite tes pas dans les miens et je te ramènerai entier au Sereitei.

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'un garde-chiourme.

Shinji ferma les yeux.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela et tu le sais. Comme Hisagi, moi-même ou Ichigo nous sommes sentis différents en mettant les pieds sur ce sable, tu as du te sentir affaibli, que ça te plaise ou non. Tu es intelligent, tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Kurosaki et toi pouvez faire appel à la hollowmorphose. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez plus forts ici. Mais Hisagi ?

- Même s'il ne l'admet pas, Hisagi est aussi relié à Kazeshini que tu l'es à Hyorinmaru. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu maitrisé sa forme shikai et encore moins parvenir au bankai. Je suppose que Kazeshini tient plus du Hueco Mundo que de la Soul Society.

- Un zanpakuto issu du Hueco Mundo qui serait parvenu jusqu'à la Soul Society. Comment un sabre avec un tel pouvoir néfaste aurait pu entrer au Sereitei ?

- Tous les zanpakutos peuvent être destructeurs ... le tien et celui du vieux n'en sont-ils pas de bons exemples ? Après tout est question de manieur. Et de la force mentale que le manieur peut avoir sur son zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya ne pouvait qu'approuver le raisonnement d'Hirako. Si Hisagi se révélait trop faible pour Kazeshini, ce dernier dévorerait son âme sans hésiter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Nous avons laissé Renji derrière nous. Il pourra lui donner un coup de main et je crois qu'une tierce personne qui pourra toucher son âme mieux que n'importe qui est entrée en scène.

Le jeune dragon sonda les reiatsus présents et sentit celui de sa subordonnée. Il esquissa un demi-sourire et se retourna vers Las Noches.

- Tu as raison. En revanche, ce que je sens devant nous ne m'inspire rien de bon.

Shinji afficha un air sombre.

- C'est certain. Allons-y. J'espère qu'Ichigo ne s'est pas précipité au devant d'ennuis plus gros que lui.

- Tu plaisantes. On parle de Kurosaki là et Kurosaki ne s'attire que des ennuis plus gros que lui !

Hirako sourit et d'un shunpo rapide partit vers Las Noches, Hitsugaya sur ses talons.

« Ne fais pas de folie Ichigo. Surtout que je sens que deux personnes auxquelles tu tiens sont aussi entrées en scène. Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous ! »

Ils franchirent ensemble les ondes sombres qui entouraient Las Noches comme un linceul, se protégeant avec leur propre reiatsu de ce cloaque puissant. Quel que fut l'auteur de ces ondes, il était d'une rare puissance.


	31. Arc 2 : Chapter 27 3nd part

**Renaissance**

**Arc 2 : retour au Hueco Mundo**

**Chapitre 27 : sombres retrouvailles (3ème partie)**

_petit conseil d'écoute : sleeping sun de Nightwish ira très bien avec ce chapitre._

_Je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas) et répondrais à tous vos commentaires dans le prochain chapitre, à savoir la fin de « sombres retrouvailles »_

OoOoOoO

La formidable énergie qui avait fait trembler tout Las Noches et ses alentours tendait à disparaître. Ichigo l'avait senti jusqu'au tréfonds de son coeur. C'était mauvais, néfaste et cela avait réveillé ses plus bas instincts l'espace d'un instant. Un reiatsu aussi négatif allait attirer tout ce que le Hueco Mundo comptait en hollow de tout niveau vers eux. Il leur fallait réussir le plan d'Ulquiorra le plus rapidement possible.

Ichigo ne le savait pas encore, mais les récentes arrivées de ses amis ne le leur permettaient plus. A mesure qu'il approchait de Las Noches, les images de ses précédents combats s'imprimaient devant ses yeux ; Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen. L'image de ses amis blessés, presque morts aussi. Les larmes d'Orihime et sa propre transformation en ce montre hollow qui n'avait plus aucun sens moral et ne savait plus faire la différence entre amis et ennemis. Si Ulquiorra ne lui avait pas tranché une partie de son masque ce jour là il aurait pu tuer Ishida. Orihime peut-être aussi.

Une entrée à moitié éboulée d'un sous-sol émergea des sables blancs et une silhouette connue en sortit. Les mèches bleutées prirent des reflets argentés sous la lune blafarde.

- Grimmjow. Murmura Ichigo sortant déjà son sabre.

- Lui-même ! Feula l'Espada en bondissant vers lui. Il était temps Kurosaki ! J'ai failli attendre !

Un échange de coup de pieds les éloigna avant de les rapprocher l'un de l'autre à nouveau. Sabre contre sabre, ils croisèrent le fer et les regards.

- je savais que si je t'attendais près de tes femelles tu viendrais !

- de quoi parles-tu, Grimmjow ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, connard !

Grimmjow l'envoya valser dans les airs avant de lui retomber dessus. Sa force avait beaucoup augmenté même s'il n'avait pas ce tatouage en forme de croix renversée sur la nuque.

- Tu cherches quoi ? Une marque en forme de croix ? Tu croyais quand même pas que j'avais besoin de ça pour devenir plus fort ...

Ichigo essuya un nouveau coup de pied qui fit jaillir du sang de sa bouche. Il était quasiment sonné.

- J'avais juste envie de te battre ! Ça a suffit à me motiver et regarde-toi ! Ça a plutôt bien marché non ?

Grimmjow éclata de rire et Ichigo secoua la tête pour éviter de tomber dans l'inconscience. Qu'avait-il dit juste avant ? Il avait parlé de ses femelles ?

- De qui parlais-tu Grimmjow ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et désigna la galerie à moitié écroulée derrière lui du pouce.

- D'elles ... la petite shinigami aux cheveux noirs et l'humaine rousse ... Celle que tu étais venu sauver.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Rukia ? Orihime ? Mais que font-elles ici ?

- Franchement, je m'en tape ! Mais elles auront le privilège de voir rouler ta tête à leurs pieds ! Fit le fauve en levant son sabre au-dessus d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier l'arrêta avec son avant-bras alors que son reiatsu commença à flamber autour de lui.

- Arrête de te la jouer Grimmjow ! Je suis loin d'être mort ... surtout face à toi !

- Comment ?

Ichigo l'envoya voler deux dunes plus loin. L'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux le rapprochait dangereusement des hollows. Il savait qu'à tout moment son reiatsu pouvait s'éteindre ici même. Mais à la seule pensée que ses deux amies étaient sans défense à quelques mètres de lui, il perdait toute crainte et n'avait plus aucun doute quant à son devoir. Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'il pointa son arme droit devant lui.

- Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu.

Grimmjow s'essuya le sang coulant de ses lèvres du revers de la main.

- Enfin tu te décides à devenir sérieux !

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire fielleux.

- Sérieusement Grimmjow ... je vais finir par imaginer que tu fais une fixation sur moi ou que tu es gay ...

- Connard !

Les deux s'envolèrent tout en portant et parant les coups l'un de l'autre. Ils ne virent pas l'ombre qui s'était glissée au pied de la galerie. Yoruichi leva les yeux vers les deux combattants et émit un soupir dédaigneux.

- typiquement masculin. Encore à se comparer. Ces deux-la sont de vrais gamins.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, pour une fois.

La voix grave de Byakuya lui fit tourner la tête. Le capitaine de la sixième division et le vice-capitaine de la neuvième posèrent le pied au sol au même moment. Le vent de leurs shunpo et sonido mêlés firent claquer sa longue natte dans son dos.

Elle se retrouva face à Ulquiorra dans sa première forme libérée et à Byakuya. Les deux avaient l'air de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'osa même pas saluer Byakuya avec son traditionnel petit surnom affectueux.

- j'imagine vu vos têtes que vous savez pour Orihime et Rukia.

- Nous savons comment Kisuke Urahara, sans doute aidé par toi, a réussi à les faire venir ici.

- Nous savons aussi pourquoi. Compléta Ulquiorra. Et cela n'a aucun sens pour moi.

Cela elle aurait pu s'en douter venant de sa part. Yoruichi pencha sa tête sur le côté et afficha une mine très sérieuse.

- Vous savez tout ?

- Oui. Répondit froidement Byakuya. Ne perdons pas un temps précieux en discours inutile et allons les chercher. Je sens qu'elles sont toute proches.

« et qu'elles sont extrêmement faibles » ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur.

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils et leva la tête.

- Protégez-vous ! Les avertit-il de son ton monocorde.

- Quoi ? Interrogea Yoruichi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce fut. La terre du Hueco Mundo se mit à trembler et des blocs jaillirent en tous sens. Byakuya appela son shikai pour les protéger grâce à ses pétales et son regard se tourna aussitôt vers l'entrée du sous-terrain complètement obstruée à présent.

- Rukia ! Orihime !

Tous trois relevèrent leurs yeux vers Ichigo qui venait d'apparaitre et fonçait droit sur eux, Grimmjow sur ses talons. Ichigo s'arrêta à leurs côtés et fixa les yeux écarquillés l'éboulis.

- il y a un autre accès. L'informa Ulquiorra, lisant la réelle détresse dans ses yeux.

- Crois-tu qu'elle est encore intacte ?

- Sans doute. C'est l'entrée qui mène aux geôles. Sans doute la plus solide de toutes les entrées du sous-sol. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

- Ho, Ulquiorra ! L'interpella Grimmjow. Tu es venu nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie ou tu reviens pour de bon ?

- ...

- Ha ! Je vois ! Shinigami ou Espada, tu n'as pas changé.

Ulquiorra se détourna du sexta et sonda de ses orbes émeraude le terrain autour d'eux. Il s'arrêta sur un point invisible au pied du sexta.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Grimmjow. Le seul ici qui n'ait pas changé, c'est le sable du Hueco Mundo.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, connard ? Je suis devenu plus fort !

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et pointa son doigt vers le point précis. Grimmjow suivit malgré lui son doigt des yeux.

- Si tu le dis. Tu devrais t'écarter si tu ne veux pas écourter ta piètre existence.

- Comment ?

Le celo vert jaillit du doigt d'Ulquiorra juste sous ses pieds et fit s'écrouler une galerie souterraine créant un mouvement dans le sable qui s'engouffra dan le trou béant.

- Arrête ! Tu vas les tuer Ulquiorra ! Cria Ichigo.

Ulquiorra croisa son regard et soupira.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Kurosaki. Que tu aies pu nous battre et battre Aizen relève encore d'un grand mystère pour moi. Quand tu fais cette tête on dirait une adolescente qui a des vapeurs. Grimmjow et toi êtes faits pour vous entendre. Vous devriez vous mettre en couple.

Yoruichi jusque là sérieuse partit d'un éclat de rire et Byakuya s'autorisa un sourire. Ulquiorra avait sans doute utilisé son quota de mots pour la semaine ce qui prouvait son exaspération. Le capitaine de la sixième fit un geste de la main et rejeta le sable jusque là retenu par ses lames du trou béant qu'avait percé Ulquiorra.

- Si tu peux éviter de me mettre dans le même sac que l'humain, Ulquiorra ! Et je suis votre ennemi alors regardez-moi !

Yoruichi lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Tu es bien bruyant toi ! Regarde bien autour de toi. Tu as un capitaine, un vice-capitaine et espada, celui qui t'a déjà battu et a battu Aizen et encore moi en cas de besoin. T'as aucune chance, alors ferme-la un peu.

Grimmjow serra les dents de frustration. Il devait reconnaître que malgré tout sa hargne, il ne ferait pas le poids face à eux quatre. Mais fuir ? ... Impossible ! Hors de question ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Il resta donc à quelques mètres d'eux dans le ciel.

- C'est bon, tout est stabilisé. Annonça Byakuya en faisant mine d'avancer.

Yoruichi le devança.

- Vous permettez messieurs. Sans vous offenser je suis bien plus légère et souple que vous. Alors laissez-moi les approcher et m'assurer que la galerie est parfaitement stable là où elles sont.

Sans attendre leur réponse Yoruichi bondit dans la cavité sombre. Ichigo, très inquiet pour ses amies, s'approcha du bord sous l'œil vif de Byakuya. Ulquiorra se tourna vers Grimmjow toujours en l'air au-dessus d'eux.

- Il est ici et il est prêt. J'ai senti sa présence aussi nettement qu'avant son attaque au camp des shinigamis il y a quelques heures.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules.

- Évidement qu'il est ici. Las Noches est son antre maintenant.

- Et vous tous, ses sous-fifres.

- Comment ?

Grimmjow lui adressa un regard furibond mais se heurta à la neutralité des traits blancs comme figés dans le marbre. C'était une simple constatation pour l'ancien numéro quatre, même pas une provocation. Comme Kurosaki mais dans un autre registre, Ulquiorra avait toujours eu le don de l'exaspérer. Ils étaient aussi différents que le feu et la glace.

- Qu'attend-il de vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Aboya Grimmjow. Tu crois qu'il nous fait part de ses projets ? Il nous a sorti des prisons de la Soul Society, nous a amené ici, a pris la place d'Aizen, a jeté la femelle au cachot et nous a dit d'attendre.

- Neliel. Murmura Ichigo en levant la tête vers le bleuté. Elle ne doit pas être très loin d'ici. Nous pourrons aller la délivrer aussi.

- Ce n'est pas prévu. Annonça sobrement Byakuya.

- on est juste à côté ! On en va pas la laisser enfermée ici !

- Son cas ne nous concerne pas d'autant plus que d'après les rapports, elle a choisi elle-même de revenir ici.

Ichigo serra un poing rageur sur son zanpakuto mais se tut. Quand Byakuya Kuchiki prenait ce ton, il était inutile d'argumenter d'avantage. Il irait donc seul !

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Cria-t-il à Grimmjow.

- Elle est vivante ... et pas trop emmerdée par les autres vu que j'ai été chargé de sa sécurité depuis notre petite incursion à la Soul Society. Tch ... tu parles d'un cadeau !

- Toi ? Releva Ulquiorra en levant un sourcil. Intéressant.

- Comment ça ? Beugla à nouveau Grimmjow. Va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! C'est Nnoitra qui veut la tuer, moi je m'en tape.

- C'est plutôt le fait justement de la mettre à l'écart des autres et sous bonne garde qui est intéressant. Elle doit représenter quelque chose pour Esdras.

- tch.

Grimmjow grommela mais se tut. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'Ulquiorra mais sans avoir d'explication. Ce dernier y parviendrait surement avant lui.

- Yoruichi ! L'appela Ichigo se désintéressant de la conversation entre l'Espada et l'ex-Espada.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant qu'il sentait comme une menace qui montait autour d'eux. Il se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui lui coula un regard de biais.

- Ulquiorra. Tu le sens aussi ?

- oui.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Esdras ... mon frère. Rajouta-t-il d'une voix atone.

- Ton frère ? S'écria Ichigo. Mais ... mais ... depuis quand le sais-tu ? Déjà à la Soul Society ?

- ...

Ichigo se tut devant son mutisme. Byakuya haussa un sourcil et Grimmjow afficha un sourire carnassier.

- En voilà une bien bonne ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un air de famille entre vous deux ...

Ulquiorra lui jeta un regard sombre avant de se concentrer sur le trou béant dans lequel s'était coulée Yoruichi. Il le sentait. Esdras était tout près, tapi dans l'ombre quelque part comme à son habitude. Mais pas dans les airs cette fois-ci. Il jouait les rats d'égout. A priori, nul à part lui n'avait remarqué son sombre reiatsu qu'il avait dissimulé sitôt après avoir fait s'écrouler l'entrée du tunnel. C'est lui qui l'avait amené à utiliser cette voie, près des geôles. Là où il avait enfermé Neliel sous la garde de Grimmjow.

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place et ce serait à leurs dépends, assurément. Ça aussi il le ressentait. Tout comme la proximité de son frère maudit faisait ressurgir en lui une soif inextinguible de sang, la même qui s'était emparée de lui dans l'Église. Il s'efforçait de contrôler son esprit et son corps, mais à mesure que le temps passait cela devenait plus difficile. Sans doute allait-il bientôt muter vers sa secundo etapa sans même le vouloir.

Byakuya posa son regard affuté sur le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Sa mâchoire plus serrée qu'à l'habitude et la goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front lui indiquaient que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Il sentait tout autour d'eux un reiatsu caché mais qu'il devinait extrêmement puissant. Il effleura du bout du doigt la garde de son zanpakuto. S'il devait agir selon son devoir, il le ferait sans fléchir, comme toujours. Son regard tomba néanmoins malgré lui sur le trou où Yoruichi avait disparu à la recherche de l'humaine et de Rukia.

OoOoOoO

Yoruichi avançait le plus vite possible dans la galerie à moitié écroulée, respirant à travers une écharpe qu'elle avait enroulé autour de son cou. La poussière atténuait sa visibilité. Elle plissa les paupières et affina ses sens tout en courant à toute vitesse. Elle les sentait enfin au bout du tunnel mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient étendues inconscientes sur le sol. Leurs visages étaient exsangues, leurs plaies dans le le cou sanguinolentes, leurs peaux d'une pâleur extrême. La jeune arrancar était assise, la tête penchée vers la tête d'Orihime qui reposait sur ses genoux. Un chien arrancar geignait à ses côtés. Elle leva des yeux vides vers la nouvelle arrivante.

- c'est trop tard. Souffla-t-elle.

Yoruichi déglutit péniblement avant de ralentir et de s'accroupir à ses côtés, tâtant successivement le pouls de ses amies. A son grand soulagement leurs cœurs battaient encore même si c'était faible et irrégulier. Elle fut soulagée.

- Rassure-toi, elles respirent toujours.

- Je sais. Mais c'est comme si elles étaient déjà mortes. Regardez leur yeux et leur sang.

- Leurs yeux et leur sang ?

La métisse souleva une paupière de Rukia et laissa tomber sa main. Elle fit de même avec Orihime et frotta entre ses doigts le sang qui gouttait. Il était presque noir alors que leurs yeux étaient rouge sang. L'iris s'était coloré de pourpre à peine différent de la pupille. Elle se releva et serra les poings.

- Depuis combien de temps sont-elles dans cet état ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Yoruichi observa la petite Arrancar. De mémoire elle était plein de vie, impertinente et toujours prompte à réagir. Son apathie était étrange.

- Tu aurais pu t'enfuir ... pourquoi es-tu restée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elles étaient gentilles avec moi. Elles voulaient me ramener à Stark. Elles sont venues ici juste pour ça ... Je ne pouvais pas les laisser ... Et je ne sais pas où est Stark.

Une larme unique coula sur sa joue. Yoruichi plissa son nez et souleva Rukia avant de l'installer sur son dos. Puis elle prit Orihime dans ses bras et avança doucement tant bien que mal dans la poussière.

- Suis-moi ! Jeta-t-elle à l'enfant. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici. Si elles venaient à l'apprendre elles seraient très déçues. Ne me quitte pas d'une semelle.

Elles progressèrent trop lentement à son goût. Ses sens lui criaient de courir, de fuir au plus vite. Quitte à partir en shunpo. Mais c'était impossible chargée comme elle l'était et l'enfant n'arriverait de toute façon pas à la suivre. L'atmosphère déjà pesante et lourde devenait étouffante. Non pas à cause de la chaleur mais en raison de cette menace grandissante autour d'eux.

« Il n'attaque pas. Pourquoi ? C'est comme s'il attendait que je sorte avec ces deux-là. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »

Elle parvint enfin au bout du tunnel et entendit Ichigo l'appeler à intervalles réguliers.

« Enfin ! » songea-t-elle avec soulagement.

OoOoOoO

- Elles sont là ! Yoruichi les a retrouvé !

- Aidez-moi à les sortir d'ici !

Ichigo tendit les bras et souleva Orihime, la pressant contre lui. Yoruichi remonta d'un bond, Rukia toujours sur son dos avec la petite arrancar à la main. Elle confia Rukia à son frère car Ichigo n'avait toujours pas lâché Orihime. Il caressait sa joue pâle du revers de la main et finit par dévisager Ulquiorra avant de poser les yeux sur la frêle silhouette de Rukia dans les bras de Byakuya qui resserra inconsciemment son étreinte sous son regard.

Ulquiorra n'avait pas fait un geste, ni même tourné la tête en entendant la voix de la féline. Il ne voulait pas voir sa femme dans les bras de son Kurosaki-kun comme elle l'appelait à longueur de temps. Quelle que soit l'émotion, la tristesse, la colère ou la peur, il lui semblait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se maîtriser devant elle.

- Il arrive. Souffla-t-il finalement en reculant de quelques pas salvateurs.

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et martelait furieusement à ses tempes. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elles. Le sang noirci de la shinigami et de sa femme le tentaient au-delà de toute raison. Il avait la gorge sèche et l'odeur du précieux liquide vital emplissait l'air comme le plus doux et tentant des nectars.

Un grondement sinistre et une coulure de sable leur indiquèrent que le sous-sol s'effondrait. Il sautèrent dans les airs, se rapprochant ainsi de Grimmjow qui observait Ulquiorra depuis quelques minutes en silence.

Une ombre passa devant eux avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres. La peau blafarde d'Esdras luisit faiblement sous la lune. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur eux et son sourire carnassier s'élargit. Sa cape noire claqua dans le vent tourbillonnant qu'il avait lui-même créé. Il pointa un doigt crochu dans la direction de son frère.

- Mon frère ! Tu es enfin venu à moi ! Encore quelques minutes et nous serons réunis. Tout est en place et je vois dans tes yeux que tu es prêt !

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. La poussière se dissipa autour de lui et ils virent qu'il tenait Neliel, inconsciente par sa ceinture. Elle semblait aussi mal en point que Rukia et Orihime. Grimmjow, pour une fois si silencieux qu'il passait presque inaperçu dans le drame qui se jouait devant ses yeux, haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il l'avait vu seulement quelques heures auparavant et elle lui avait semblé tout à fait normale, soit aussi casse-pieds qu'à l'habitude.

- Nell ! S'alarma Ichigo. Que lui as-tu fait enfoiré ?

Il avait resserré son étreinte sur Orihime qui gémit doucement avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand le fou attrapa la jeune arrancar par le cou, leur présentant la marque de morsure.

- Une arrancar, ex-espada. Un festin de roi ! Entama Esdras en se léchant l'index encore imprégné du sang de Neliel avant de la lâcher dans le vide.

Pas un des shinigamis ne put bouger, déjà occupés par Rukia, Orihime et Lilinette ou à lutter contre les démons qui s'étaient emparés de lui pour Ulquiorra.

« Un festin de roi ! » « Je fais parti de ce monde Grimmjow. En ce sens, si tu en es le roi légitime, tu me protégeras ... ». les deux phrases tournoyèrent dans l'esprit de Grimmjow. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que la silhouette aux cheveux verts chutait vers le sol.

- Tsch. Cracha-t-il en s'élançant toutefois pour la rattraper au vol, juste avant qu'elle ne toucha le sol.

Esdras eut un sourire pernicieux et désigna successivement du doigts ses deux précédentes proies.

- Une shinigami qui a maintenant un grade de vice-capitaine et une humaine avec des dons quasi-divins. Vois-tu mon frère, poursuivit-il en apparaissant brusquement aux côtés d'Ulquiorra pour lui décocher un coup qui le fit quasiment s'enterrer dans le sable. J'ai tout calculé, tout prévu et vous avez tous agi comme je le souhaitais. A présent, je vais achever d'acquérir toute la puissance qui servira à mon projet ...

- Ne me fais pas rire. Jeta froidement Ulquiorra pourtant bien mal en point. Ton seul projet est de me tuer, tu me l'as dit.

Esdras l'agrippa par le cou et le tint devant lui à bout de bras alors que son formidable reiatsu se développait progressivement autour d'eux, les écrasant tous d'une chape de plomb. Les plaies de ses trois victimes se remirent à saigner plus abondamment, d'un sang plus poisseux. Elles convulsèrent sous l'œil incrédule des shinigamis et de Grimmjow.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout ce con ? Grogna Grimmjow. Oh Ulquiorra, c'est quand tu veux pour fiche la raclée à ton frangin si tu veux les sauver ! Moi je m'en tape !

Sur ces mots il lâcha Neliel qui s'écroula accroupie dans le sable, le visage caché par ses cheveux. Grimmjow se détourna d'elle et avança vers Esdras qui souriait encore.

- Oh connard ! Je sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais si tu cherches la merde tu vas me trouver sur ton chemin !

- Tiens donc ... on se rebelle, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Pourtant si je me souviens bien, je t'ai déjà battu à plates coutures ...

- Enfoiré ! Hurla l'Espada en se précipitant sur lui, son sabre sorti de son fourreau.

Esdras claqua des doigts. Un long spasme parcourut l'échine des trois femmes blessées et Ulquiorra toujours en proie à sa poigne de fer se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa soif de sang devint intolérable. Il fallait qu'il boive, à tout prix et immédiatement.

Grimmjow n'avait pas vu Neliel se relever derrière lui et ne put ni l'arrêter ni empêcher ses canines, plus longues et aiguisées de se planter dans son épaule.

- Quoi ? Rugit-il en se débattant sans pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle.

Sa force était décuplée et ses crocs fermement plantés dans son épaule. Elle aspirait son sang en même temps que son reiatsu, l'affaiblissant progressivement.

- Neliel ? Murmura Ichigo sans comprendre.

Byakuya comprit aussitôt et voulut se protéger de sa soeur en levant son avant-bras. Mais elle avait été plus vive et enfonçait déjà ses crocs dans la peau pâle du noble, absorbant goulument le sang de son frère. Une larme perla à ses yeux pourpres si loin de leur magnifique couleur habituelle, suivie d'une autre, et bientôt par des dizaines d'autres. Elle les laissait couler en même temps qu'elle aspirait l'essence même de Byakuya.

- Rukia. Souffla-t-il, la rapprochant de lui, lui accordant par ce geste son pardon fraternel.

Ichigo sentit à son tour les canines de son amie se planter dans son cou.

- Pardonne-moi, Kurosaki-kun. Entendit-il entre deux sanglots de la rousse. Pardonne-moi Kurosaki-kun, je t'en prie ...

Ichigo sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Son bankai vola en éclat mais il garda Orihime, la serrant d'avantage contre lui.

- Tu n'es pas responsable Orihime. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, ce qui vous arrive à toutes les trois mais je le saurai et je vous sauverai.

Esdras éclata de rire et secoua Ulquiorra quasiment à l'agonie tant sa soif et les odeurs de sang autour de lui étaient fortes. Yoruichi voulut en profiter pour attaquer mais se retrouva littéralement projetée et clouée contre un mur. Elle gémit lorsque les piques de quartz s'enfoncèrent dans ses chairs.

Ulquiorra respirait avec difficulté. Chacune de ses expirations devenait plus bruyante que la précédente. Il sentait aussi que la force de son frère augmentait à l'exponentielle depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à se nourrir. Son regard tomba sur Orihime qui sanglotait dans les bras du roux, lui-même mal en point. Il ignora à ce moment ce qui lui fit le plus mal ... sa soif de sang, le fait de voir sa femme vampiriser Kurosaki ou cette douleur dans sa poitrine, du côté gauche ... le coeur ... son coeur ?

- Vois à quel point cette femme tient à toi, mon frère ! Je leur ai ordonné de se nourrir en leur imposant une seule chose ... de choisir l'homme dont elles se sentaient le plus proche ! Et je ne parlais pas d'une proximité physique ... mais psychique voire sentimentale ...

Il lâcha Ulquiorra qui s'écroula dans le sable comme une chiffe molle, la tête tournée vers Orihime. Son regard ne la quitta plus et lorsqu'elle baissa ses iris pourpres sur lui, elle ne put se décrocher de ses orbes animales. Ses pleurs redoublèrent alors qu'Ichigo et elle tombèrent à leur tour sur le sol. Le rouquin croisa également le regard d'Ulquiorra. Il forma juste un appel sur ses lèvres avant de tomber dans l'inconscience ; « sauve-les ».

Byakuya posa à son tour un genou au sol mais resta stoïque comme à son habitude malgré sa pâleur inhabituelle. Grimmjow n'en finissait plus de se débattre avec fureur contre Neliel sans parvenir à la décrocher.

- Vois comme les femmes sont des créatures faibles et viles, comme tout ce que l'on nous a toujours appris ! L'enfer est ici et l'apocalypse pour bientôt mon frère. Je vais créer un nouveau monde qui engloutira l'ancien grâce à toi et ces trois femmes. La Terre, la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo vont disparaître dans l'enfer. Un enfer dont je serai le maitre absolu.

Ulquiorra n'avait plus la force de répondre. Rukia, Orihime et Neliel telles des zombies se dirigeaient vers lui et Esdras en titubant.

- Venez mes esclaves ! Venez me donner la formidable énergie que vous leur avez pris.

Il marmonna une prière tout en brandissant son sabre devant lui en le tenant par la lame, juste au-dessus de la tête de son frère toujours au sol. La lame entailla sa paume et son propre sang aussi noir que celui des filles goutta sur le visage d'Ulquiorra qu'il brûla comme un acide.

Les trois femmes hurlèrent de douleur alors que le reiatsu qu'elles avaient volé à Ichigo, Grimmjow et Byakuya sortit d'un coup de leurs corps par les morsures. Les trois reiatsus s'enroulèrent les uns autour des autres et tournoyèrent autour d'Esdras et d'Ulquiorra.

Ce dernier sentit sa vie commencer à lui échapper. Sa propre énergie remontait de plus en plus vite vers la garde du sabre d'Esdras alors que le sang d'Esdras défiait les lois de la gravité en entamant le chemin inverse. Elle s'enroula autour de la garde puis autour de la lame tout comme les reiatsus mêlés tourbillonnant de plus en plus vite avant d'être engloutis par le sabre dont la lame se changea en lumière noire.

- Maintenant ! Fit Esdras en brandissant à présent le sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Un éclair noir déchira le ciel du Hueco Mundo avant de s'écraser au sol. Des dizaines de hollows apparurent partout autour d'eux.

Le bruit de tonnerre éveilla Ichigo qui ne parvenait toutefois pas à bouger. Byakuya, toujours un genou à terre, s'appuyait sur son zanpakuto pour ne pas flancher. Grimmjow titubait en voulant rester debout à tout prix. Yoruichi dévisageait tous les acteurs de la scène et avisa Lilinette. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle lui chuchota de l'aider à ôter les branches de quartz plantés en elle ce que la petite s'efforça de faire sans succès.

Le sol eut des soubresauts et soudain se déchira en deux derrière eux, derrière Las Noches. Un immense bâtiment semblable à une cathédrale de quartz et de pierre d'un rouge sombre émergea de la mer de sable et se leva bien plus haut que Las Noches, dressant cinq tours aux flèches acérées dans le ciel noir. Des éclairs rouge et blanc zébraient le ciel et un tonnerre assourdissant roulait sans fin. Un tourbillon rouge et noir se forma autour de la croix renversée perchée sur la plus haute des tours, au milieu. Le bâtiment avait une porte mais aucune fenêtre.

- Enfin ! Lâcha Esdras dans un rire fou. Enfin, mes efforts ont porté leurs fruits. Des années de patience pour obtenir l'équilibre parfait entre hollow, shinigami et humain ... Avec ce couple d'humain et toi, mon frère, j'ai enfin obtenu l'arme que j'attendais pour détruire ces mondes pervertis. Je vais purifier ces mondes en les faisant disparaître !

Il éclata de rire alors que le tourbillon s'élargissait dans le ciel du Hueco Mundo.

- Je t'en empêcherai ! Souffla Ulquiorra.

Esdras se retourna vers lui et lui décocha un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler plus loin. Sa résurrection prit fin et il retrouva son apparence habituelle.

- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans ton état ? Tu es déjà mort !

- Nous le sommes tous, déjà. Sauf Kurosaki Ichigo et Inoue Orihime. Déclara tranquillement Byakuya en se relevant laborieusement. Mon devoir est de protéger la Soul Society et pour ce faire, je t'abattrai.

Esdras éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

- C'est trop drôle ! Que voulez-vous tous faire ici ? Rien ! Tu seras le premier à mourir Capitaine Kuchiki !

Il s'élança vers Byakuya qui brandit péniblement son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Son état de faiblesse l'empêchait d'appeler Senbonzakura.

- Assied-toi sur les cieux gelés Hyorinmaru !

Un vent froid balaya les alentours et l'attaque qu'Esdras venait d'envoyer sur le Capitaine de la sixième se perdit dans les brumes glacées. Esdras se retrouva avec un bras gelé.

- Qui ?

- Croyais-tu qu'on allait te laisser faire tranquillement et nous tourner les pouces dans un coin ?

La voix moqueuse de Shinji s'éleva dans les brumes et les deux capitaines apparurent entre Esdras et les shinigamis blessés.

- Je peux vous écraser tout de suite !

- J'en doute. S'éleva la voix calme d'Ukitake qui apparut aux côtés de Yoruichi avant de la délivrer en quelques secondes. Tu es dangereux et certes déjà puissant mais cependant pas encore assez pour nous battre tous. Yoruichi ? S'enquit-il.

- ça ira ...

- Tu peux le récupérer ?

Yoruichi comprit et avisa la distance qui les séparait d'Ulquiorra. Elle inclina la tête et disparut aussitôt. Elle attrapa Ulquiorra et disparut à nouveau avant de réapparaitre aux côtes d'Ukitake alors qu'une ombre plana au-dessus d'eux.

- Impressionnant. Siffla Esdras. Mais vous ne pourrez récupérer les femmes.

- Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur. Déclara la voix posée de Retsu Unohana. C'est déjà fait.

Minazuki s'éloignait déjà vers le camp.

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez me priver d'elles ! Elles ont encore un rôle à jouer. Écuma-t-il. Mais peu importe !

Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre.

- Il faut partir ! Commença Hitsugaya en dressant un mur de glace entre eux et Esdras. Rentrer à la Soul Society. Est ce que tout le monde est là ?

- Non. Répondit Shinji. Renji et ses troupes, Matsumoto et Hisagi sont encore au combat dans le secteur que nous avons quitté.

Un vent violent se leva et ils virent Las Noches se fracturer en son milieu. Les piliers encore debout après leur précédente incursion se couchèrent au sol avec fracas. Partout des hollows et les Arrancars revenus vivants du lieu de leurs combats se groupaient autour d'Esdras.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Vous mourrez tous ! Hurla Esdras en frappant encore vers eux avant de disparaître vers la cathédrale sombre.

Shinji brandissait son zanpakuto aux côtés d'Hitsugaya qui avait appelé son bankai pour créer un second mur de glace plus épais et plus haut que le premier.

- Rentrons au camp. Il faut déjà rapatrier tous les blessés à la Soul Society.

- Je vais chercher les autres. Annonça Hitsugaya.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de vous y rendre seul, Capitaine. Le contra Unohana de sa voix égale.

- Ma vice-capitaine est là-bas. Je m'y rendrai et je les ramènerai. S'entêta-t-il.

- Je viens avec toi, petit capitaine. Plaisanta Shinji. On a fait une bonne équipe jusque là non ?

- Si tu le dis ...

- Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack. L'interpella Unohana. Vous devriez venir avec nous.

- à la Soul Society ! C'est une blague ? Grogna l'Espada qui se retrouvait malgré lui du côté des shinigamis.

- Non. Plutôt une requête. Neliel vous a mordu et j'ignore les futurs effets sur votre constitution. Nous avons déjà avancé dans nos recherches et pourrons trouver un remède pour vous guérir.

- Tch. Pas question que je vous suive comme un gentil toutou pour retomber dans les griffes de votre malade.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez le choix. Fit-elle en souriant avant de lui souffler une poudre rosée sur le visage.

Grimmjow tomba au sol inconscient, aussi raide qu'un bout de bois. Unohana sourit les yeux fermés.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, plutôt qu'un gentil toutou, je vois en vous un gentil chaton.

Ukitake, Shinji et Hitsugaya en eurent des sueurs froides. Le « gentil chaton » finit dans le ventre de Minazuki revenue du camp, tout comme Ulquiorra et Ichigo. Alors que l'immense raie se dirigeait vers lui Byakuya, dans un sursaut de dignité leva la main et refusa d'un geste sec. Unohana soupira discrètement et se tourna vers les capitaines aux cheveux blancs.

- Soit. Capitaine Ukitake, pouvez-vous aider le Capitaine Kuchiki. Yoruichi ?

- ça ira. Si je peux m'installer à vos côtés sur Minazuki.

- et moi ? Les interrogea Lilinette.

Tous dévisagèrent la petite arrancar dont ils avaient presque oublié la présence tant elle était discrète.

- On t'emmène avec nous. Trancha Hitsugaya. Le but de ce débarquement insensé était de te ramener à Stark. Il ne sera pas loin du combat d'Hisagi. Tu es de ce monde. Shinji ! On s'en va. Porte la gamine !

- ben voyons ! C'est parce que je m'occupe d'Hyori que tu me la colles ?

- ...

- Bonne chance ! Les salua Ukitake en souriant. Faites attention à vous !

- Ouais ! T'inquiètes, on va les ramener ! Fit Shinji avant de courir derrière Hitsugaya avec Lilinette sur les épaules.

- Pourvu qu'ils soient prudents et qu'ils sortent victorieux. Si c'est le cas, nous nous en serons bien sortis ...

Byakuya toussa en tentant de se redresser avant d'observer Minazuki qui se posait doucement à leurs côtés.

- Vous avez tort, Capitaine. Nous avons perdu aujourd'hui. Grinça-t-il. Nous avons tous perdu.

Ukitake l'observa et vit son amertume sur ses traits. Il n'avait pas assisté à tout le combat. Unohana et lui avaient vu émerger la sombre et immense bâtisse. Ils avaient aussitôt foncé vers l'endroit d'où s'échappait le reiatsu d'une densité semblable à un immonde cloaque. Ils avaient vu de loin sans pouvoir intervenir les attaques des trois filles, la chute d'Ulquiorra, l'avènement d'Esdras.

Byakuya Kuchiki avait raison, il le savait. Mais le capitaine de la sixième avait-il besoin d'entendre cela en cet instant ?

OoOoOoO

Rangiku Matsumoto bondissait avec agilité d'un coté à l'autre pour éviter les coups furieux de Grantz qui visiblement ne supportait pas de se faire mener le bout du nez par une femme. Elle fit volte-face lorsque celui-ci voulut trop l'éloigner des hommes de Renji et sortit son zanpakuto avant de l'effleurer.

- Miaule Haineko !

- Comment ? Fit Grantz en écarquillant les yeux.

La poussière l'entoura et tourbillonna de plus en plus vite autour de lui.

- Espèce de punaise ! Crois-tu vraiment que ce tour de passe-passe viendra au bout d'un arrancar tel que moi ?

- Qui sait ? Répondit Rangiku en souriant.

Renji quant à lui s'était élancé à l'attaque de Shawlong Qufang afin de détourner ses serres de Rikichi.

- Tu auras beau faire ! Je tuerai ce môme et toi avec !

- Peut-être mais tu nous devanceras en enfer ! Grogna Renji avec hargne en brandissant Zabimaru devant lui. Hihio Zabimaru.

Le corps de son bankai s'enroula autour de lui alors que son reiatsu s'amplifia.

- Joli. Commenta Shawlong. Mais insuffisant.

Il allait porter une violente attaque au shinigami mais une amplification soudaine de reiatsu et le choc de deux titans, provoquant un raz-de-marée de sable l'en empêcha. Rangiku déporta son attaque de Grantz pour laisser les cendres d'Haineko entourer les gardes d'un bouclier protecteur. Elle encaissa du même coup le celo de Grantz qui l'envoya voler deux dunes plus loin.

Mais ce coup en traitre ne fut pas ce qui lui fit le plus mal à cet instant. Elle discerna distinctement le reiatsu solide et calme d'Hisagi se transformer en une tornade destructrice. C'était sans doute l'une des origines de cette vague de sable. Elle ne reconnu que trop bien l'autre masse d'énergie. A sa seule évocation, une fine sueur, preuve de son indicible peur, couvrit sa nuque et ses tempes. Le côté droit de son corps, comme un écho à sa terreur, fut parcouru d'une douleur aussi éphémère qu'intense.

« non, pas lui ... pas ce monstre. Pitié, Shuhei ne me dis pas que tu combats ce monstre ... seul »

Renji, même à distance put lire l'effroi le plus pur dans ses yeux clairs. Malgré lui, il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la tempête de sable tout comme leurs adversaires, aussi surpris qu'eux. Rikichi profita de ce moment d'inattention de son geôlier pour s'extraire de ses griffes et courir vers son vice-capitaine.

Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient mais, dos à l'ennemi qu'il fuyait, il ne put voir les griffes acérées fondre sur lui et fut transpercé de part en part au niveau du torse.

- Vice ... vice-capitaine ... Abarai ... gémit-il en s'effondrant à quelques mètres de Renji immobile qui le vit tomber au ralenti comme dans un mauvais film d'action.

Renji tendit la main vers lui avant de lancer Zabimaru entre le jeune shinigami et son bourreau qui revenait à la charge.

- Non ! Rikichi !

D'un bond souple il fut près de lui et de sa main libre le recueillit contre son torse. Il leva Zabimaru pour les protéger tous deux des attaques rapprochées de Qufang.

- Tiens bon Rikichi, je vais te sortir de là !

Le jeune toussa plusieurs fois et cracha du sang sur le kimono de Renji. Il adressa un pauvre sourire à son héros, les yeux révulsés.

- je suis désolé vice-capitaine Abarai, de n'être qu'une larve ... incapable de faire honneur ... à la sixième ... division ... et de vous faire honneur ... vice-capitaine.

Ses paroles avaient été plusieurs fois coupées par une toux sifflante. Il cracha encore du sang. Ses poumons étaient sans doute perforés en plusieurs endroits. Renji serra sa mâchoire de rage et le retint encore plus près de lui.

- Tiens bon je te dis ! Je vais te sortir de là ! Rien que pour te fiche la correction du siècle pour nous avoir suivi dans cet enfer jeune idiot !

Les mots durs emplis d'une inquiétude à peine voilée firent sourire le jeune qui finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience dans les bras de son héros de toujours. Renji se redressa et fit face à Qufang, sourcils froncés, son reiatsu en plein développement.

- Je ne te pardonnerai pas ton geste assez lâche pour attaquer un plus faible que toi dans le dos. Je te tuerai ... ici et maintenant !

Il brandit son sabre droit devant lui avant de disparaître d'un rapide shunpo auprès de Rangiku toujours tétanisée.

- Oh Rangiku ! Oh ! Matsumoto ! Finit-il par crier pour l'extirper de sa léthargie.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et croisa enfin ceux de Renji.

- Enfin ! C'est pas le moment ...

- C'est Shuhei ... il se bat contre ... contre ...

Renji avait deviné même s'il n'avait ni vu ni combattu le monstre que certains de homologues avaient affronté en récoltant des blessures pour la plupart très graves. Il secoua Rangiku et capta son regard à nouveau flou.

- Matsumoto ! On pensera à lui après ! Si nous sommes vaincus ici nous ne pourrons rien faire pour l'aider. Matsumoto !

Le regard de la belle s'éclaircit enfin à son grand soulagement.

- Tu as raison. Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Reste ici, protège mes hommes et protège le aussi. Il nous faut l'emmener rapidement auprès du Capitaine Unohana. Sinon, il risque d'y passer ...

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Me batte évidemment. Je dois rejoindre Ichigo. Sur la route, j'aiderai aussi Shuhei.

- Renji ...

- Quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il avec humeur. Tu crois que j'en suis pas capable ?

Rangiku sourit avec douceur et se releva, prenant Rikichi dans ses bras. Elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son homologue.

- Merci, Renji ... je sais que je peux compter sur toi et tous, nous pouvons le faire.

- Ouais ... c'est ça ! On peut compter sur ce bon vieux Renji ! Jeta-t-il sur un ton mi-amusé mi-irrité qui interpella la belle rousse. Je vais ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses ennemis à nouveau deux contre lui et prêts à s'élancer n'eurent le temps de commencer à avancer. Un vacarme assourdissant leur vrillèrent les tympans alors qu'un séisme semblait parcourir le sous-sol du Hueco Mundo.

Une sorte de faille s'ouvrit entre Renji, Matsumoto, leurs troupes et leurs deux ennemis. Un mur sombre commença à s'élever, filant droit sur Las Noches, qu'il coupa sur le côté. Une partie de l'ancien palais d'Aizen s'écroula alors qu'une masse monstrueuse et noire émergea derrière le bâtiment à moitié détruit.

Matsumoto se protégea les yeux de sa main et serra le jeune contre son imposante poitrine. Renji fit tournoyer Zabimaru autour d'eux et des gardes pour les protéger tant bien que mal du sable qui les agressait de tous côtés. Un calme inhabituel régna quelques minutes après l'émergence de la sorte de cathédrale noire. Renji, la sueur perlant au front, relâcha sa pression spirituelle et Zabimaru s'enroula docilement derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc énorme ?

- Je ne sais pas mais cela ne présage rien de bon. Souffla Matsumoto en regardant tout autour d'eux. Je ne ressens plus leurs présences ...

- Grantz et Qufang ?

- Oui ...

- Ils sont partis ... ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que plusieurs pressions spirituelles de nos amis ont disparu.

Renji était très inquiet. Celles d'Ichigo, d'Ulquiorra et de Kuchiki Byakuya étaient si ténues qu'il les sentait encore à peine. Il avait vaguement cru reconnaître celle de Rukia, mais sans doute était-ce une erreur de sa part.

Rangiku regardait droit devant elle. Hisagi et la bête avaient interrompu leur combat à peine quelques secondes. Elle ressentait à nouveau clairement la fureur de leur affrontement. Le pire était qu'elle reconnaissait à peine le reiatsu de Shuhei. Il était si noir qu'elle aurait pu le confondre avec celui d'un ...

- Hollow. Compléta Renji sans la regarder, fixant le même point qu'elle. C'est ce que tu penses aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle déglutit et n'osa hocher la tête.

- Que doit-on faire, Renji ?

- Nous allons lui porter secours, évidement. Mais nous devrons emmener les blessés avec nous.

Elle se battait contre elle-même en cet instant. Elle voulait rejoindre Shuhei et comprendre ce qui se passait mais leur devoir de vice-capitaine était aussi de s'occuper de leur troupe et de veiller à la sécurité de tous. Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Renji qui s'apprêtait à s'élancer.

- Nous ne pouvons abandonner nos hommes ... c'est contraire à tous nos enseignements, à toutes nos règles ...

- Renji en convenait. Seuls, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps ici, surtout les blessés. Et que ce soit Rangiku ou lui-même, aucun des deux n'était en mesure de se battre contre le monstre chimère. Il serra le poing et rengaina Zabimaru.

- Ok ... retournons au camp ... Il nous faut les ramener en lieu sûr. Nous aviserons après.

Rangiku hocha la tête mais son coeur était lourd. « Shuhei, je t'en prie reste en vie s'il te plaît ... il y a encore tant de choses que je voudrai te dire ... ». Une larme unique coula sur sa joue et Renji posa sa main sur sa joue.

- T'inquiète, il est fort. En ce moment même, c'est sans doute le plus fort de nous tous ...

Il redescendit de la dune et rassembla ses hommes, ordonnant aux valides de soutenir les blessés. Lui-même pris un homme aux deux jambes brisées sur son dos. La petite troupe commença le périlleux retour au milieu des hollows qui apparaissaient de toute part dans le ciel noir du Hueco Mundo.

OoOoOoO

_la 4ème partie de « sombres retrouvailles » arrive bientôt ... en espérant que vous appréciez toujours ..._


	32. Arc 2 : chapter 27 last part

**Renaissance**

**Arc 2 : retour au Hueco Mundo**

**Chapitre 27 : sombres retrouvailles (4ème partie)**

_petit conseil d'écoute : si vous connaissez une musique sombre et triste, allez-y, ça conviendra parfaitement (et faites-moi part de vos découvertes, ça m'interesse)_

_sinon, je vous remercie encore amis lecteurs et lectrices pour votre fidélité, pour vos commentaires, pour mettre ces quelques mots en histoire favorite ou en suivie. C'est bateau ce que je dis mais ça vient vraiment du coeur. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ... laissez-moi vos impressions, ça me fera plaisir _

OoOoOoO

Les vents contraires soulevaient des nuées de sable blancs autour d'eux. Rangiku écarta les grains de quartz grâce à Haineko et passa sa main sur son front couvert de sueur. Elle vit avec soulagement les tentes du camp des shinigami apparaître deux dunes plus loin. Encore un effort et ils y seraient.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière de leur troupe qui s'étirait comme un long serpent noir entre les dunes immaculées. Puis au-delà, là où le combat entre les titans faisait toujours rage. « Shuhei, je t'en prie, reste en vie » pria-t-elle en silence.

La tête rouge de Renji passa devant elle et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans sa progression. Il lui coula un regard de biais.

- Matsumoto ... tu ne dois pas regarder derrière toi. Si le Capitaine était là, il te le dirait ... avec des termes beaucoup moins sympas ...

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ... murmura-t-elle.

- Viens. Ils nous attendent sûrement pour passer le portail.

- Et après ... pour ... pour les autres ? Globalisa-t-elle, en évitant de parler directement de Shuhei.

- Nous ne sommes pas décideurs. Les capitaines choisiront.

Il devait être ferme, d'autant plus qu'il ne sentait plus les reiatsus de ses amis et à peine celui de son capitaine. Qui ne devrait pas être là. S'il était là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Rukia devait être là. Il avait cru sentir sa présence. Était-ce vrai ?

- Avançons. Conclut-il sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit la marche en tête jusqu'au camp où régnait une effervescence qui contrastait avec la situation apaisée du camp avant leur départ.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Renji en attrapant la manche d'un soldat de la quatrième.

- Ah Vice-Capitaine ! Vous êtes blessé ! Les blessés c'est par là !

- Non, ça ira. Que se passe-t-il ? Répéta-t-il le plus calmement possible.

- Notre Capitaine est revenue avec de nombreux blessés graves. Nous attendons qu'un senkaimon s'ouvre et soignons a minima les guerriers blessés ...

- Qui ?

- Je l'ignore, Vice-Capitaine. Le Capitaine Ukitake qui vient aussi de revenir pourra sans doute vous informer.

- Merci.

Le soldat s'apprêtait à se détourner mais Renji le retint par la manche.

- Où est le Capitaine de votre division ?

- Là-bas. Mais elle est déjà très occupée.

- Je m'en doute. Rangiku, tu devrais aller voir le capitaine Ukitake pour avoir des infos. Je m'occupe de lui. Finit-il en lui prenant Rikichi, de plus en plus mal et en le serrant délicatement contre lui.

- Tu es sûr Renji ?

- Oui. File !

- Merci !

Rangiku courut au plus vite vers Ukitake qui posait les pieds sur le sable. Renji se dirigea droit vers le Capitaine Unohana au-dessus de laquelle flottait Minazuki. L'énorme raie se posa sur ses pieds crochus et avec un bruit assez répugnant recracha les corps inanimés d'Ichigo, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra dans une mare de bave.

- Capitaine Unohana ! Capitaine Unohana !

Celle-ci se retourna, les yeux fermés avec un sourire.

- Vice-capitaine Abarai ... Vous êtes blessé et bien agité de surcroît ...

Pour une fois Renji ne se laissa pas démonter par les inflexions dans la voix d'une de ses supérieures hiérarchiques. Il se porta aux côtés de la guérisseuse et tendit Rikichi dans ses bras. Elle lui tâta le pouls et passa sa main sur son front avant d'ouvrir la veste de son kimono d'un geste doux.

- Ses blessures sont graves. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix posée.

- Vous pouvez le soigner ?

- Il respire à peine ...

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez le soigner. Vous devez le soigner ! Cria-t-il sans se contrôler.

Elle plissa ses paupières et lui adressa un doux sourire, celui qui faisait fuit en courant même les plus redoutés guerriers de la onzième.

- Vice-capitaine. Je vais le soigner. Mais je ne peux vous garantir le résultat.

Renji se reprit un peu.

- Je lui ai promis ... qu'il vivrait ...

- Je sais que vous le faites avec les meilleures intentions ... mais vous ne devriez promettre des choses dont vous n'êtes pas certain ou sur lesquelles vous n'avez pas de prise.

- Oui Capitaine ... Pouvez-vous le soigner ?

- Je m'occuperai de lui personnellement. Annonça-t-elle en faisant signe à l'un de ses soldats qui le déchargea de Rikichi.

Renji en vit plusieurs autres récupérer les corps inconscients des trois hommes sur des brancards et Byakuya s'appuyer lourdement sur Yoruichi pour avancer vers l'entrée du senkaimon. D'autres brancards se trouvaient déjà devant l'entrée. Il reconnut les mèches rousses d'Orihime et celles noires de Rukia mais pas l'opulente chevelure verte. Unohana suivit son regard et s'accroupit au-dessus de Rikichi avant de l'englober de son bouclier réparateur vert.

- Elles sont mal en point et atteintes d'un mal inconnu. La troisième est Neliel, l'arrancar.

- Pourquoi sont-elles venues ? L'interrogea Renji.

- d'après ce que je sais pour ramener la fraccion du primera espada.

- et parce qu'elles ne se laissent rien dire. Comme d'autres de mes subalternes visiblement. Les interrompit Byakuya qui grimaça légèrement en approchant.

- Capitaine ! S'écria Renji avant de s'incliner devant lui.

- Pourquoi est-il ici ? C'est une jeune recrue tout juste capable de lever un sabre sans blesser quelqu'un.

Renji baissa encore une fois la tête sous le regard perçant de son Capitaine.

- Il me suit un peu partout.

- Je vois.

Byakuya grimaça franchement et Yoruichi raffermit sa prise.

- Tu devrais cesser de t'agiter Byakuyaboo.

- ...

Il cessa de bouger et tenta de se redresser un tant soit peu, au moins pour sa propre dignité surtout devant la combattante qui le toisait toujours du haut de sa noblesse depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, soit une éternité.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, vous auriez du suivre mes conseils. Minazuki aurait déjà commencé à vous guérir.

- ...

- Il est bien trop entêté pour cela.

Renji coula un nouveau regard au-delà du camp en ressentant encore une fois les puissants reiatsus de Hisagi et la bête entrer en conflit l'un contre l'autre. Il vit aussi une silhouette vêtue de noir à l'opulente chevelure rousse quitter le camp à toute vitesse.

- Rangiku ... Murmura-t-il assez fort pour que son Capitaine et Yoruichi l'entende et suivent du regard la Vice-Capitaine.

- Que fait-elle ? Se reprit Renji. Elle ne peut y retourner.

Byakuya eut une grimace sévère en voyant Ukitake crier quelque chose à Matsumoto qui n'était déjà plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

- Il semblerait que l'autorité des Capitaines dans leur ensemble soit constamment remise en cause.

- Tss ... tu sais que ce n'est pas une question d'autorité là. Argumenta Yoruichi sans toutefois aller plus loin. Allez, remontons vers le portail. Je pense que la Soul Society ne va pas tarder à l'ouvrir et tu as grand besoin de repos.

- ...

- Parler d'autorité alors que toi-même tu n'as su les éloigner d'ici, c'est un peu ironique, non ? Byakuyaboo ... finit-elle en bondissant jusqu'à l'entrée prévue du portail.

- Je te serai gré de m'éviter tes commentaires inutiles, Shihoin.

Elle grimaça en entendant son nom de famille et la réponse fusa.

- Sans rire !

Renji regarda successivement tous les acteurs de la scène ; Rangiku qui avait déjà disparue, son Capitaine blessé, ses amis tous blessés devant la future ouverture, le Capitaine Unohana et Rikichi qu'elle tentait de sauver, le bâtiment monumental duquel émergeait des ondes denses et négatives qu'il ressentait jusqu'ici. Il se sentait dépassé. Que devait-il faire ? Quelle option choisir ?

- Rester ou partir ... le choix vous appartient Vice-Capitaine Abarai. Mais vos hommes sont ici et pour une fois, votre propre Capitaine étant blessé, c'est à vous de prendre les décisions et de les défendre.

Retsu Unohana n'avait même pas levé la tête, fort occupée par la survie du jeune soldat de la sixième. Renji posa son regard sur lui. « désolé Rangiku, mais mon devoir est de rester ici ». Il dégaina son sabre et d'un bond alla se poster sur une dune à côté du camp pour embrasser la situation dans son ensemble. D'une voix ferme, il donna ses directives aux hommes valides et organisa avec le capitaine Ukitake la défense du camp en patientant jusqu'à l'ouverture du senkaimon.

Byakuya, toujours debout grâce à l'aide secourable de Yoruichi le dévisagea d'un regard neutre. Elle eut un sourire de biais. « tu te couperais la langue plutôt que de l'admettre mais en cet instant tu es très fier de ton second et très peu fier de toi-même Byakuyaboo. »

OoOoOoO

Shuhei s'élança une énième fois au-devant de la bête et la repoussa avec sa faux, lui entaillant profondément le torse. Mais ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois sans doute. Il avait fait de même une bonne quinzaine de fois déjà et s'était retrouvé autant de fois avec le monstre dans son dos ou devant lui.

Ses cris étaient terrifiants, sa rapidité d'action et de régénération impressionnantes. C'était sans doute le plus terrible des adversaires qu'il avait eu à affronter. En lui, Kazeshini lui donnait la force de se relever, de reprendre la faux mortelle en main et de foncer sur la bête. Au fur et à mesure des assauts il sentait la faux grandir, se gorgeant du sang de son ennemi pour devenir plus puissante.

Au fur et à mesure des assauts il sentait avancer Kazeshini dans son corps et son âme se terrer toujours plus loin en lui. Ses tatouages rouges aux traits d'abord fins s'élargissaient. Un espace rond commençait à se dessiner sur son torse, quasiment au niveau de son coeur. Un espace destiné à se vider pour ressembler à un trou de hollow. Lui qui avait toujours craint son épée se retrouvait plein de hargne, d'une énergie incommensurable et d'une faim vorace. D'une envie aussi ... détruire ceux qui se dresseraient en travers de sa route.

La bête encaissa le coup et plia genou à terre. Il sourit devant cette faiblesse de son adversaire et poussa son avantage, l'entaillant encore d'avantage en plusieurs endroits. Le sang sombre rougissait sa lame et le sable sur lequel il se battait. Lui-même en était couvert des pieds à la racine des cheveux. Sa lame s'élargit encore et il la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre à nouveau sur le monstre.

Il ne sentait plus ses propres blessures, pourtant graves et se retrouvait enivré par le spectacle pitoyable que la bête offrait. Elle hurlait, agonisait, se frappait pour accélérer sa régénération mais il ne la laissait plus faire la harcelant de toute part. Son reiatsu se développait et se nourrissait de celui de son ennemi agonisant.

C'est à ce moment que Hitsugaya et Hirako apparurent sur la colline non loin de la scène. Ils froncèrent les sourcils tous deux mais ne flanchèrent pas en encaissant les deux puissants reiatsus.

« c'est mauvais » songea Hitsugaya. « il ne se maîtrise plus du tout » Hirako soupira et cura son oreille de son petit doigt d'un geste trahissant son ennui avant de déposer la petite arrancar sur le sable.

- Je crois que nous aurons du pain sur la planche.

Hitsugaya ne répondit rien et croisa les bras, évaluant la situation.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous pourrons encore faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Tu parles de qui ? Le monstre ou Hisagi.

- Parce que tu vois une différence entre les deux en ce moment ?

Hirako fit une grimace et observa les alentours, ses yeux se posant encore une fois sur la cathédrale sombre qui dominait tout le Hueco Mundo à présent. La lune blafarde avait disparu derrière les nuages tournoyant portés par le vent violent. Leurs haoris claquèrent dans le vent. Ils virent celui de la troisième division pris dans l'un des arbres de quartz plus loin claquer furieusement dans les airs, déchiré en plusieurs endroits.

« encore » songea Hitsugaya en posant les doigts sur la garde de Hyorinmaru. Ses yeux passèrent du haori au nouveau capitaine de la troisième. Ses doigts hésitèrent un instant avant de dégainer fermement son sabre.

- Nous devons l'arrêter et le ramener au camp.

- Comme tu veux. Mais si tu veux mon avis ...

- Je ne le veux pas !

La voix du capitaine de la dixième claqua dans l'air et Hirako le dévisagea. « Il sait. Il sait que c'est trop tard et pourtant .. ».

- Allons-y !

Hitsugaya décolla de sa position et fonça droit sur Hisagi appelant déjà le dragon de glace qui drapa le bout de sa lame d'une couche de glace. L'attaque fonça entre les deux combattants les faisant s'écarter. Hisagi se tourna et dévisagea ses homologues alors que la chimère, à moitié enterrée dans le sable rougi, peinait à se relever.

Les yeux du jeune capitaine n'étaient plus que deux fentes lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard vide de Shuhei Hisagi, un regard seulement occupé par Kazeshini.

- Hisagi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Il est temps de rentrer !

- Hisagi ? Hisagi ! Hisagi !

La voix persifleuse les surprit tous deux.

- Tu veux parler de la tache qui me sert de part'ner ? J'ai pris sa place ! Tu veux jouer ?

Hitsugaya n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kazeshini se dressait déjà devant lui. Ce fut Hirako qui contra le coup grâce à son sabre.

- Oh ! Tout doux l'ami ! On ne fait que bavarder gentiment. Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux ...

Il repoussa Hisagi plus loin. Ce dernier mit un genou à terre et son sang s'écoula un peu plus vite de ses plaies dans la cuisse et dans le dos.

- Je suis pas sûr que l'attaque frontale soit la bonne stratégie à adopter, Hitsugaya. Il vaudrait mieux le raisonner un peu.

Toshiro hocha la tête d'un signer imperceptible. Il aurait pu y rester. Jamais Hisagi n'avait été aussi rapide au Sereitei. Ulquiorra avait-il dit vrai en estimant que lui-même, Hisagi et Kurosaki seraient gravement affectés par l'air du Hueco Mundo ?

- Si on s'y met à deux on pourra sans doute le repousser. Il faudrait lui faire lâcher sa faux et l'assommer. Kazeshini perdrait aussitôt du terrain et Hisagi se réveillerait en tant que Hisagi ... avança Hirako en revêtant son masque de hollow.

- Peut-être ... Tentons le coup.

Les deux partirent du même bond à l'assaut d'Hisagi qui était déjà à l'attaque.

OoOoOoO

Rangiku courait à toute vitesse, poussant sa technique de shunpo à la limite de ses capacités. Elle avait d'abord senti le reiatsu de Shuhei fluctuer d'une manière étrange et maintenant celui de son capitaine et de celui du capitaine de la cinquième.

Elle fonçait droit vers ce bâtiment qui lui donnait juste en vie de courir dans le sens inverse et vers le monstre qui lui avait détruit une partie du corps en un seul coup par le passé. Des gouttes de sueur acide perlaient à son front mais ses jambes poursuivaient vaillamment leur effort.

Elle était quasiment arrivée lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose de blanc claquer dans le vent, accroché à une branche de quartz. Elle ralentit sa course et toucha presque religieusement le tissu qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« Gin .. Shuhei ... Oh non ! »

Un pur frisson d'horreur parcourut son corps tout entier lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui se déroulait à ses pieds. Shuhei combattait non plus Ayon mais les deux capitaines partis à sa recherche. Son coeur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que des larmes n'allaient pas tarder à lui piquer les yeux. Si son capitaine attaquait Shuhei cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Que le nouveau capitaine de la troisième avait perdu son combat intérieur contre Kazeshini.

- Non, non ... pas ça ... murmura-t-elle en dévalant la dune.

Le mouvement attira l'attention de Hitsugaya qui écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

- Idiote ! Que fais-tu ici ? Éloigne-toi ! Tout de suite !

Elle ne put l'entendre en raison du vent violent et d'un grondement qui secoua le sol. Comme au ralenti, Hitsugaya et Hirako virent Ayon se redresser de tout sa taille derrière la vice-capitaine qui ne vit qu'une ombre l'engloutir.

- Matsumoto ! Hurla le jeune capitaine en lançant une attaque qu'il savait vaine en raison de la distance et des vents contraires.

Rangiku horrifiée se retourna et vit le celo de la bête foncer droit sur elle. Par pur réflexe elle appela Haineko pour la protéger tout en sachant que cela serait parfaitement inutile. Un éclair noir et rouge zébra le ciel les aveuglant tous. Ils se protégèrent les yeux du dos de la main.

Tout se calma instantanément et sembla presque irréel. Seul un bruit rageur sifflait encore derrière eux. Rangiku et Hitsugaya finalement arrivé à ses côtés se retournèrent et fixèrent choqués la scène qui s'offrait à eux. L'énorme masse d'énergie était toujours présente mais retenu par la faux de Shuhei qui tournait à une vitesse si rapide qu'ils ne la distinguaient plus clairement.

Shuhei se retourna vers eux et leur sourit. Son regard était clair et doux comme il l'avait toujours été auparavant. Hitsugaya comprit aussitôt et attrapa Rangiku par la taille pour l'éloigner.

- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Posez-moi tout de suite !

Il ne la lâcha pas et s'éloignait à toute vitesse.

- Vite ! Leur cria Hirako. Par ici.

Celui-ci préparait déjà son arme. Lui aussi avait compris.

- Shuhei ! Hurla Rangiku à plein poumons.

Hisagi se retourna encore une fois et lui sourit avec tendresse. Sa faux vrombissait de plus en plus près de lui à mesure que le celo prenait en puissance. Sous l'effet de la force du vent qui devenait aussi coupant que des lames de rasoir, des coupures entaillaient ses chairs.

- Pardonne-moi, Rangiku ... sois heureuse.

Les yeux clairs de la belle s'agrandirent d'horreur en comprenant les sous-entendus de ces mots. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, volant dans l'air lourd. Elle crispa ses doigts sur le haori qu'elle tenait toujours.

- Non ! Shuhei ! ... Capitaine ! On doit le sauver !

- Tu te trompes Matsumoto. C'est lui qui nous sauve.

Matsumoto ne quitta pas un instant la silhouette musclée de Shuhei qui la regarda longtemps avant de détourner la tête tout en bandant les muscles de ses bras pour maintenir la rotation de ses bras.

Hitsugaya et elle arrivèrent enfin près de Hirako qui leva un bouclier de kido derrière lequel ils se serrèrent pour se protéger. Hitsugaya nicha la tête de sa lieutenant inconsciente dans son épaule. Le celo explosa, soulevant des véritables vagues de sables partout alentours. Le bruit les assourdit véritablement et les éclairs de lumière les éblouirent. Puis tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé.

Hirako fut le premier à oser jeter un coup d'œil. Ils étaient presque enterrés sous le sable mais le bouclier tenait bon. Heureusement que ses pouvoirs de hollow avaient été augmentés en venant au Hueco Mundo. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu en bâtir un aussi solide aussi vite.

Hitsugaya se remit également debout, observant le paysage complètement modifié. Des dunes avaient été déplacées plus loin et autour d'eux il ne restait qu'une vaste plaine de sable blanc rougie à certains endroits. Des deux combattants il ne restait rien. Ni reiatsu, ni chair, ni os.

- Ils ont été pulvérisés. Souffla-t-il n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il sonda et sonda encore le sable, s'élevant plus haut pour mieux balayer la zone. Mais il ne sentit nulle part la présence du capitaine de la troisième division. La seule chose qui restait de lui était le tissu que serrait encore Matsumoto inconsciente dans ses doigts crispés. Il déglutit péniblement se doutant de la réaction à venir de la jeune femme. Shuhei après Gin.

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? Proposa Hirako.

Le jeune dragon secoua la tête et cueillit sa vice-capitaine dans les bras.

- Non. C'est ma subordonnée. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

- Où est passée la jeune arrancar ?

- Je l'ignore. J'ai senti un souffle d'air à côté de moi quand nous avons repéré Ayon puis plus rien. Elle s'était volatilisée.

- Seule ?

Hirako eut une grimace.

- J'en doute. Vu son état elle n'aurait pu tromper ma vigilance si facilement. Son ami l'a sans doute récupéré.

- Stark ...

- Hmm.

- Nous devrions partir avant qu'il nous tombe dessus. Je pense que la chimère est hors de combat mais il reste encore de nombreux ennemis et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les affronter aujourd'hui.

Hirako toucha son masque du bout des doigts et il disparut.

- C'est sûr ... rude journée.

- Non. C'est une rude défaite.

Hitsugaya regarda Matsumoto toujours inconsciente.

- Une lourde défaite. Murmura-t-il encore. Partons. Le senkaimon ne va pas tarder à s'ouvrir.

Les deux capitaines partirent d'un shunpo rapide vers le camp.

OoOoOoO

L'explosion soudaine arrêta toute l'activité du camp shinigami autour de l'emplacement de la future ouverture du senkaimon. Ukitake et Renji, tous deux à l'opposé de chaque extrémité du camp levèrent la tête en même temps et jetèrent le même regard inquiet vers l'endroit d'où émanait la formidable puissance.

Une vague de sable grandit à vue d'œil vers eux et mourut aux abord du camp. Unohana tourna aussi la tête, sonda les environs et ferma les yeux en émettant un faible soupir avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses soins. Le jeune soldat de la sixième finit par cligner des paupières avant de poser un regard trouble sur la capitaine penchée au-dessus de lui.

- Vice-capitaine ... Abarai ...

Retsu Unohana lui sourit avec douceur.

- Il est là, plus loin. C'est lui qui vous a amené à moi. Reposez-vous soldat ... le plus dur est derrière vous à présent.

Ukitake arriva à leurs côtés dans l'intervalle et vit le jeune soldat se rendormir.

- comment va-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

- Il survivra ...

- Tant mieux. Car ce ne sera pas le cas de tous.

Ils se turent tous deux alors que Unohana se redressa puis ils se tournèrent ensemble vers la cathédrale maléfique.

- Vous l'avez senti, n'est-ce pas ?

- sa disparition ? ... Oui. Malheureusement.

- En êtes-vous tout à fait sûre ?

- Oui. Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

- J'aurai espéré ...

Unohana ferma ses yeux.

- Comme nous tous Capitaine Ukitake.

Ukitake se tut alors que Renji les rejoignit enfin. Il s'accroupit d'abord auprès de Rikichi, n'osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. En relevant les yeux vers eux, il croisa le doux regard d'Unohana.

- Il survivra. Et il vous a demandé. Vous avez là un jeune admirateur, vice-capitaine Abarai. Vous vous devez de toujours montrer l'exemple à ce jeune soldat, ainsi qu'à d'autres qui n'osent certainement pas afficher une dévotion aussi forte à votre égard.

- Je comprends ... Capitaine Unohana, Capitaine Ukitake ? Reprit-il après une minute de silence. Est-ce bien la puissance spirituelle du capitaine Hisagi qui s'est éteinte à l'instant ?

- Vous le savez sans doute mieux que nous, Vice-capitaine Abarai. Avança Unohana de sa voix posée. Étant précédemment son homologue, vous l'avez côtoyé bien plus que nous.

Renji baissa la tête et serra son poing d'une rage impuissante. Oui, c'était bien le sien. Il ne pouvait en douter. Mais il aurait tant voulu espérer, croire en une autre issue.

- Je ... Je ... bredouilla-t-il.

Ukitake posa une main sur son épaule en s'arrêtant à ses côtés alors qu'il allait monter vers la dune sur laquelle allait s'ouvrir le passage vers la Soul Society.

- Soyez fort, Abarai ! Vos hommes comptent sur vous en ces temps cruciaux. Et vos amis sans doute bien plus encore ...

Il poursuivit son chemin alors que Renji serra le poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il respira profondément et se détourna du lieu probable de la mort de l'un de ses anciens collègues avant d'aller reprendre son poste d'observation et d'organiser la retraite vers le Sereitei. Il hurla quelques ordres d'une voix forte avant de poser un regard clair sur le sombre édifice tout en faisant une promesse qui résonna en lui.

« tu le paieras de ta vie, monstre ! Ce que tu as fait à Rukia, au Capitaine, à Kurosaki et maintenant à Shuhei. Je le jure sur ma vie et sur mon honneur ! »

Il ne vit pas que son propre capitaine, fort mal en point l'observer de son regard affuté. Yoruichi suivit son regard.

- Tu l'as bien formé, Byakuyaboo. Qui aurait dit qu'un chien fou issu de la onzième remplirait aussi bien sa tâche sous tes ordres ?

- Celui qui croyait que les crocs du chien en question pourraient atteindre la lune. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre qui cachait sa fierté.

Yoruichi sourit. Un Kuchiki affirmant cela d'un manant issu du peuple du Rukongai. Quel séisme au sein de la noble famille ! Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers l'endroit où avait disparu le reiatsu de Hisagi et furent soulagés en ressentant les présences de plus en plus proches d'Hitsugaya, Matsumoto et Hirako.

- Au moins ils sont en vie. Souffla Yoruichi avant de se détourner vers le portail. Ce qu'ils sont longs pour ouvrir ce foutu accès au Sereitei ! Dire que Urahara en a ouvert trois en une journée !

- Avec le résultat que l'on connait ! Cingla Byakuya de sa voix basse la faisant taire, pour une fois. Mais il est vrai que la durée est vraiment inhabituelle ...

- Il arrive ...

Le murmure d'Ulquiorra allongé sur une civière à quelques mètres d'eux les firent tressaillir. Ce dernier se redressa avec douleur et tituba lorsqu'il se retrouva debout. Il fixait un point vers la cathédrale.

Deux tourbillons de sable entouraient un point qui s'avançait telle une fusée vers eux. Ichigo avait rouvert les yeux en entendant la voix d'Ulquiorra et se redressa à son tour, tant bien que mal à ses côtés. Byakuya se dégagea de Yoruichi, faillit tomber dans la manœuvre et les rejoignit, Senbonzakura déjà en main.

- C'est lui ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Certain.

- Il est seul ? L'interrogea Byakuya.

- Oui.

Ulquiorra posa sa main sur Murcielago mais le sabre ne frémit même pas. Il afficha le même sourire que lors de sa mort.

- Tss ... Je n'ai pas été assez fort alors tu me repousses.

Sans le vouloir, ses doigts heurtèrent Espada de la Luz qu'il n'avait même pas songé une seule fois à dégainer. Le zanpakuto parut peser des tonnes à sa ceinture mais ne réagit guère plus que Murcielago. « alors toi aussi, tu ne crois plus en moi ... » fut sa seule pensée en se tournant désarmé vers son frère qui fonçait droit sur eux.

OoOoOoO

- Là-bas ! Cria Hirako en pointant du doigt une sorte de tourbillon de sable qui fonçait droit sur le camp en même temps qu'eux.

- C'est lui. confirma sobrement Hitsugaya en baissant rapidement les yeux sur Matsumoto.

- J'y vais ! Va déposer ta lieutenant au camp et rejoins-moi ! Je vais le ralentir ! Le senkaimon n'est toujours pas ouvert !

Hirako revêtit son masque de hollow et fonça. « qu'est ce qu'il foutent ? » s'énerva le dragon en silence tout en accélérant l'allure. Il distinguait Ukitake et Unohana. Il pourrait leur confier Matsumoto et seconder Hirako. Perdre un autre capitaine tout juste élu serait dramatique pour les treize divisions.

Hirako fonça droit sur Esdras et vit un shinigami arriver sur sa droite et le rejoindre. Il reconnut les cheveux de feu de Renji.

- Capitaine ! L'interpella Renji. Je vais vous aider à le contenir. L'ouverture ne devrait plus tarder.

Shinji glissa un regard vers le portail dont l'intérieur commençait à onduler comme des vagues de chaleur au-dessus du désert. Il vit aussi les trois combattants blessés campés juste devant tant bien que mal. Il reconnut l'éclair de volonté pure dans les yeux de Kurosaki alors même que son corps tremblant le trahissait. Shinji sourit. « tu ne changeras jamais Kurosaki Ichigo ! Quelle tête de mule tu fais ! ». Il regarda à nouveau droit devant et encaissa tout comme Renji la formidable explosion de celo envoyée par Esdras.

- Vous croyez pouvoir m'échapper si facilement misérables larves ! Je vous l'ai dit ! Elles m'appartiennent désormais.

Shinji et Renji furent balayés alors qu'Esdras poursuivait sa course folle. Il pointa son doigt vers les trois filles mais Minazuki appelée par Unohana les engloutit avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir. L'immense raie tournoya derrière le capitaine de la quatrième qui leva un bouclier protecteur sans invocation. Elle fut aussitôt enfermée dans une bulle avec Minazuki, Rikichi toujours à ses pieds et Matsumoto à ses côtés.

Esdras hurla de rage et d'impuissance avant d'aviser son frère sur lequel il se précipita.

- Ulquiorra ! Je vais te tuer !

- Je ne crois pas non ! Intervint Hitsugaya revêtu de son bankai en s'imposant.

Seule une fleur de glace restait derrière lui. Il avait déjà usé tant de force dans les précédentes batailles et dans l'effort fourni pour rejoindre le camp. Tout cela, sans une goutte d'eau à proximité.

Esdras fut repoussé plus loin et vit Shinji, Hitsugaya et Renji lui faire face. Unohana, aidée de Ukitake engloba l'ensemble du camp dans sa bulle protectrice. Il tenta néanmoins d'attaquer une nouvelle fois et élimina successivement Renji, Hitsugaya qui perdit son bankai et Shinji qui vola droit dans la bulle.

- Quelle force ! Grogna-t-il à moitié assommé en se relevant.

Esdras s'élança à nouveau vers le camp, Hitsugaya et Renji sur ses talons, Shinji l'arme au poing face à lui.

« Maintenant ! Maintenant ! » ne cessait de se répéter Ulquiorra en invoquant successivement ses deux sabres qui restaient silencieux.

- Merde ! Il va passer au travers ! Cria Yoruichi en s'élançant pour le contrer tout en sachant qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas.

- Yoruichi ! Non ! Hurla Ichigo en voulant la retenir d'un geste qui lui fit poser genou à terre.

Il embrassa impuissant la scène dans son ensemble qui se joua au ralenti devant ses yeux. Byakuya à ses côtés qui appelait Senbonzakura dans un nuage rose, Ulquiorra qui dégainait Murcielago dans sa forme de sabre, Renji et Hitsugaya talonnant Esdras, Shinji sabre levé devant lui en défense, Ukitake et Unohana renforçant le bouclier pour tenter d'arrêter le hollow déchainé.

Le bouclier explosa en une myriade de pétales dorés qui se mêlèrent aux pétales roses de Byakuya, faisant ressortir les lames de Zabimaru et les glaces de Hyorinmaru enroulées pour ralentir Esdras et un voile rouge qui éclaboussa tous les protagonistes de la tragédie.

Un vent violent se leva derrière lui semblant vouloir l'aspirer dans l'ouverture du passage. Un sabre luisit devant ses orbes fauves et un manteau vert claqua dans les airs. Il cligna des yeux en reconnaissant les rayures caractéristiques du bob de l'homme aux getas. Les gouttes rouges retombèrent sur eux, laissant de fines traces de sang sur leurs joues et leurs vêtements.

- Urahara ? ... Urahara !

- Himself ! Bien le bonjour Kurosaki mais je crois que nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous saluer comme il se doit !

Il releva Benihime devant lui et baissa la tête, dissimulant son regard sous son couvre-chef. Les capitaines présents tournèrent la tête vers lui de concert et virent qu'il n'était pas seul. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika étaient déjà postés derrière lui. Kenpachi eut un rictus mauvais, du genre « je-vais-bien-m'amuser-laissez-le-moi ».

- Pas question, Kenpachi ! Tu te souviens. On les récupère et tu les emmènes en lieu sûr, au Sereitei.

- Pff ...

Kenpachi se détourna de Urahara et pointa son sabre vers Esdras.

- Hé toi ! Le blanc aux yeux rouges ! La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te tue !

- Très impressionnant ! Persifla Esdras. Je suis mort de trouille !

- Ha ! Un fort en gueule ! J'aime ça !

- Franchement ... marmonna Kisuke en se tournant brièvement vers Yoruichi.

Elle lut clairement un « ça va ? » dans son regard indéchiffrable et baissa la tête un signe d'assentiment.

- Il est temps ! Reprit-il. Rentrons. J'ai stabilité le portail avec l'aide du Sereitei vu le nombre de soldat à secourir.

- Bon travail Urahara. Le salua Ukitake. Commençons par les blessés.

- Allez-y, nous le tiendrons à distance. Enfin surtout lui ! Fit-il en désignant Kenpachi qui harcelait déjà Esdras.

Il se tint néanmoins entre les combattants et le camp qui évacuait aussi vite que possible grâce à l'aide de Isane et des soldats de la quatrième venus en renfort. Minazuki franchit aussi le portail avec Unohana, Ukitake, Hirako et Hitsugaya. Yoruichi poussa Byakuya et Ichigo à l'intérieur du portail avant de se tourner vers Renji qui sondait encore le lieu où avait disparu Shuhei.

- Renji ! Il est temps ! Viens !

- J'arrive ...

« désolé Shuhei, j'aurai tant voulu qu'il en soit autrement »

Kisuke avait progressivement reculé jusqu'au portail où Yoruichi et Renji venaient de disparaître. Ulquiorra était toujours planté là, Murcielago inutile dans sa main.

- Je crois qu'au final l'appel du Hueco Mundo a été le plus fort. Constata sobrement le gérant de la confiserie.

- ...

Esdras combattait toujours Kenpachi qui malgré ses nombreuses blessures riait à gorge déployée. Kisuke mit sa main en porte-voix.

- la récréation est finie Brutus. Il est temps de rentrer.

Kenpachi ronchonna un peu mais consenti à venir à leurs côtés. Il avisa Ulquiorra.

- Ben alors quoi moustique ! Je t'ai vu plus combatif face au vieux et à Hisagi. C'était pas le moment de ramollir ...

Ulquiorra lui jeta un regard terne.

- t'a merdé et il y en a un qui est mort ! Tu pourras toujours prétendre que c'est ton connard de frère qui est à l'origine de ça ... mais c'est de la foutaise ! Y'a qu'un responsable ... c'est toi parce que tu t'es trompé de sabre ... mais même çà c'est une putain d'excuse ... parce que la vérité c'est que t'a merdé parce que t'es faible !

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux sous la diatribe et Kisuke se gratta la tête sous son bob.

- Toujours aussi doué en com, Kenpachi. Et si nous rentrions ... Il est toujours là et se rapproche ...

- Mouais ... je m'amuse plus de toute façon ! Maugréa Kenpachi en passant par le portail.

Ulquiorra encore tétanisé leva un regard vers Kisuke puis croisa le regard de son frère qui éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Il a raison _mi_ _hermano_ ! Si tu n'avais pas été aussi faible, je ne les aurai pas mordu et l'autre ne serait pas mort ... Retiens bien cette leçon _mi_ _hermano_, ici ou ailleurs, elles restent ma propriété ... et la Terre, le Hueco Mundo et le Sereitei disparaitront sous peu ... mon avènement est proche et bientôt tu te prosterneras à mes pieds en rampant !

- Quel baratineur celui-là ! Ironisa Urahara avant de se tourner vers Ulquiorra qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ulquiorra, il est temps ... quittons ce lieu ... Nous prendrons notre revanche. Mais d'abord nous devons panser nos blessures ... toutes nos blessures ...

Ulquiorra finit par acquiescer et se retourna une dernière fois vers Esdras qui flottait toujours dans les airs, juste retenu par le mur pourpre de Benihime. « ce n'est pas fini » promit-il silencieusement avant de traverser le portail, Kisuke à sa suite.

L'air ondula une fois encore et le portail se ferma en même temps que la prison de sang de Benihime s'écroula sur le sable blanc du Hueco Mundo. Le rire d'Esdras s'y répercuta aussi loin loin que portait le vent ce soir là.

OoOoOoO

_Alors, quelle musique pour ce chapitre selon vous ?_


	33. Arc 2 : chapter 28

**Renaissance**

**Arc 2 : retour au Hueco Mundo**

**Chapitre 28 : de larmes et de sang**

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis le lendemain de leur retour du Hueco Mundo enveloppant tout le Sereitei d'un linceul grisâtre. La belle humaine rousse poussa un discret soupir en regardant à l'extérieur par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ulquiorra à la neuvième division.

Les hommes vaquaient à leurs occupations d'un pas lourd, la tête courbée. La nouvelle de la disparition de Shuhei Hisagi qui avait longtemps été leur vice-capitaine les avaient tous touché à différents niveaux, selon la proximité qu'ils avaient eu avec lui.

Mais elle savait que la situation était pire à la troisième division. Pour la seconde fois en quelques mois, la division à la fleur de soucis pour emblème avait perdu son capitaine. Pour la seconde fois elle et son vice-capitaine se retrouvaient orphelins. Certains en son sein chuchotaient qu'elle était maudite. D'autres songeaient à demander une autre affectation.

Orihime tourna la tête vers le terrain d'entraînement qu'on pouvait deviner au pied des quartiers de la neuvième. Elle y vit la silhouette sombre et fine de l'ancien arrancar. Comme tous les matins, il commençait son entraînement par une séance de méditation destinée à entrer en contact avec son autre moi. Elle espérait qu'il y arriverait car s'il avait bien guéri de ses blessures physiques, il en allait tout autrement avec son moral.

Il était redevenu aussi sombre qu'au temps où il était son geôlier sous les ordres d'Aizen. Sans doute était-ce du à son impuissance à faire appel tant à Murcielago qu'à Espada de la Luz. Les deux zanpakutos refusaient obstinément de sortir de leur léthargie pour une raison inexplicable. Ulquiorra s'était même rendu à la douzième avec Byakuya Kuchiki pour interroger son excentrique capitaine qui n'avait pas eu plus de chance avec les deux armes.

Elle repoussa une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et regarda en direction de la dixième. Il était temps pour elle de s'y rendre pour épauler Rangiku comme tous les jours depuis leur retour. La pulpeuse vice-capitaine n'avait quasiment pas mis le nez dehors, restant enfermée dans ses quartiers ou entrainant ses hommes d'une main de fer. Elle remplissait tous ses devoirs, même la paperasse qu'elle détestait tant. C'était ce détail qui avait décidé Hitsugaya à faire appel à la jeune rousse.

Mais elle était aussi impuissante que lui. Rangiku n'avait aucune blessure physique et ses fleurs ne pouvaient soigner les plaies de l'âme ou du coeur. Et Rangiku présentait tous les symptômes de ces deux dernières. Elle avait d'abord perdu Gin puis maintenant Shuhei. Deux capitaines, deux amis, les deux amours de sa vie. « Quelle tristesse. » conclut la jeune fille avant de secouer sa tête.

« Non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller ! Nous allons trouver une solution à tous ces problèmes ! J'en suis sûre ! Je ne dois pas baisser les bras ! ». Emplie de cette nouvelle détermination, elle quitta son poste d'observation et sortit à l'abri d'un parapluie pour aller vers la dixième.

OoOoOoO

- Elle est partie.

La remarque sobre du Capitaine de la Sixième fit se lever les paupières closes d'Ulquiorra. Il resta néanmoins dans la même position de méditation sous la pluie drue.

- Je sais. Elle se rend à la dixième comme tous les jours depuis notre retour.

Byakuya Kuchiki passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard et alla se protéger sous un arbre proche.

- Qu'en est-il ?

- Rien. Comme hier et les jours d'avant.

Ils se turent tous les deux.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Reprit Ulquiorra d'une voix neutre.

- Pas vraiment. Je voulais t'informer qu'une réunion des capitaines aura lieu cet après-midi. Nous y évoquerons la suite à donner à notre incursion au Hueco Mundo ...

- Je n'ai pas été convoqué.

- Je vois.

- Y-a-t-il une chance que la Soul Society reparte là-bas ?

- Je l'ignore. Nous y avons perdu un capitaine et ton frère s'y est érigé un empire. Sa relation avec Rukia, Orihime Inoue et l'ancienne Espada reste à établir. Nous devons d'abord déterminer s'il compte attaquer la Soul Society ou les humains puis établir un plan d'action cohérent.

Ulquiorra haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil devant le reproche à peine voilé.

- Je comprends. Répondit-il sobrement avant de se relever et de s'approcher du noble.

Ses cheveux et sa tenue dégoulinaient. Il se planta devant lui et releva son visage grave et humide vers lui.

- Je dois te parler. Commença Ulquiorra.

Byakuya pressentit que la discussion n'allait pas être plaisante. Il fronça les sourcils mais se tut.

OoOoOoO

- Incapables ! Incompétents ! Choisissez le terme qui vous convient ! Mais ici à la dixième division nous n'acceptons ni l'un ni l'autre !

La vice-capitaine de la dixième rengaina son sabre et s'éloigna de la trentaine de shinigamis éparpillés inconscients sur le terrain d'entraînement. Son capitaine la suivit de ses yeux glacés depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

- Elle ne va pas mieux ?

La voix fluette d'Orihime lui fit détourner les yeux quelques secondes. La rousse le rejoignit.

- Bonjour Orihime Inoue. Non, cela prendra du temps. Bien plus encore qu'avec Gin je suppose.

- Je devrais peut-être aller les soigner ...

- Inutile. Sur le fond, elle a parfaitement raison. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre depuis son retour. Elle travaille comme jamais elle ne l'a fait.

- Mais ce n'est pas elle ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

- Elle est vice-capitaine et agit en temps que tel. C'est tout.

Hitsugaya se détourna pour retourner vers bureau laissant derrière lui une Orihime complètement déboussolée. Il se mit à lire, classer et annoter divers documents en silence. Elle serra les poings et laissa échapper une larme.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça et la laisser agir comme ça ? Sans rien faire ? Ça ne te fait rien de la savoir dans cet état, de la regarder s'enfoncer un peu plus tous les jours ? Sans l'aider ? Sans la soutenir ?

Hitsugaya avait baissé la tête au fil de sa diatribe, lui cachant ses yeux.

- C'est monstrueux ! Finit-elle dans un cri.

- Assez !

Le mot claqua dans les airs, la faisant sursauter alors que le jeune homme avait cassé net entre ses doigts un pinceau avec lequel il écrivait. Le rapport qu'il venait de signer glissa vers le sol, balafré d'une longue ligne noire. Il releva la tête et elle resta interdite devant son expression à la fois furieuse et désemparée. Elle vit ses yeux briller un peu trop. L'air autour d'eux s'était clairement rafraichi.

- Assez. Répéta-t-il avec moins de force. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux ressentir et tu es loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Je la connais depuis de longues années, depuis que je suis entré dans cette division et bien avant déjà. Tu ignores tout et tu te permets de nous juger ...

- Je ...

Il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Je te permets de venir ici tous les jours afin de la soutenir, mais sache que je peux y mettre fin. Va discuter avec elle, va la soutenir mais ne lui interdit pas de faire ce qui peut lui permettre de se sentir mieux. Elle fait juste son travail ... même si elle s'y noie en ce moment.

Orihime ravala sa salive et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ne voulais pas ... commença-t-elle.

- Je le sais. Nous sommes tous à cran depuis le Hueco Mundo.

- Excuse-moi Hitsugaya.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour nombre de personne en ce moment. Rangiku, Rukia, Kurosaki et Schiffer. Mais tu ne pourras aider personne si tu te contentes de poser des jugements hâtifs sur nous tous ou sur la situation. La situation au Hueco Mundo est très préoccupante et c'est prioritaire sur le reste. C'est ainsi.

Orihime détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le déluge se déversait toujours sur la Soul Society. Elle se sentit soudain perdu dans ce pays qui n'était pas le sien. Elle aurait voulu retourner sur Terre, chez elle. Voir Tatsuki et ses amis. Retrouver sa vie, son appartement, ses rêves de simple humaine. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle tenta de ravaler les sanglots qui n'allaient pas tarder à monter de sa gorge.

- Elle surmontera cette épreuve et en sortira plus forte qu'avant.

La voix du jeune capitaine s'était élevée juste à côté d'elle. Il s'était remis devant la fenêtre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Elle y lut la même inquiétude que la sienne, bien dissimulée derrière la froideur bleutée de ses iris. Et elle comprit que tout comme elle, il aurait voulu l'aider mais que pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire de plus et que d'autres charges lui incombaient. Elle essuya une larme d'un geste gracile et lui sourit.

- Tout va s'arranger. J'en suis sûre.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je vais voir Rangiku. Ensuite, je dois me rendre à la douzième division avec Rukia. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi souhaite nous faire passer quelques examens complémentaires avec la capitaine de la quatrième. Ils cherchent encore des effets possibles de nos morsures.

Toshiro suivit des yeux le geste instinctif de protection de sa main sur son cou. Rukia et elle avaient pris l'habitude de dissimuler leurs blessures sous un foulard soyeux pour éviter les regards trop curieux. C'était Byakuya Kuchiki qui avait choisit deux étoffes précieuses ; l'une bleu pâle pour Rukia, l'autre d'un vert profond pour Orihime.

- Bien. Ne tarde pas trop à les rejoindre. Une réunion des capitaines est prévue cet après-midi.

- Oui.

Elle s'avança vers la sortie mais s'arrêta sur le seuil.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya. Vous n'appréciez pas beaucoup Ulquiorra, je me trompe.

Il reprit son air renfrogné et croisa les bras.

- C'est un Arrancar, un Espada même. Il n'a rien à faire parmi nous, encore moins au rang de vice-capitaine à mon sens. Mais il a été élu à ce poste.

- N'est-ce pas vous à présent qui portez un jugement hâtif sur lui ? Murmura-elle en baissant la tête avant de sortir.

Il resta cois quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire. Elle ne manquait pas de répondant et n'avait rien d'une belle idiote sans cervelle. Il pouvait au moins reconnaître deux choses à l'Arrancar du néant ; sa force et son bon goût en matière de femme.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, l'Arrancar en question se retrouvait dans les couloirs des geôles de la douzième division, à la recherche de la cellule du sexta qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver en suivant ses multiples vociférations. Il s'arrêta devant la cellule et fut à peine surpris de le trouver enchaîné au fond. Le regard bleu rageur se fixa sur la silhouette fine et noire en face de lui.

- Toi ! Cracha-t-il.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Grimmjow. Je vois que tu as pris tes aises ...

Une volée de jurons plus colorés les uns que les autres saluèrent sa remarque. Ulquiorra attendit patiemment que son vis-à-vis ait terminé sa diatribe, à bout de souffle.

- Qu'est ce tu veux enfoiré ? Finit par cracher Grimmjow.

- Discuter.

- Tsch ... fit le sexta en s'appuyant contre le mur. Je t'offrirai bien un siège mais comme tu vois ...

- Ils t'ont enfermé pour éviter que tu ne fasses des dégâts.

- Faire quoi à ces foutus shinigamis. J'ai été bouffée par une raie puis ils ont bloqué mon pouvoir avec leur foutue drogue.

Ulquiorra repensa aux moments douloureux qu'il avait vécu les premiers jours de sa renaissance en tentant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs alors qu'il avait cette drogue dans son sang.

- Ton corps s'y habituera progressivement. Tiens ...

Il lui tendit une bouteille de saké à travers les barreaux.

- Monseigneur est trop bon !

- Un merci m'aurait suffit.

Grimmjow lui arracha presque la bouteille des mains et en but une longue rasade avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main.

- Tu veux quoi Schiffer ?

- Discuter. Je souhaite que tu m'accompagnes au Hueco Mundo.

- Hein ? Quand ?

- Demain.

- Attends, je capte pas ... T'es un vice-capitaine de shinigamis maintenant, t'as des sous-fifres qui peuvent te servir de chair à pâté pour ton connard de frère. T'as qu'à les embaucher ! Finit-il en reniflant.

- Je ne cherche pas de la chair à pâté comme tu dis. Je cherche quelqu'un d'assez cinglé pour m'y accompagner et ne pas se faire tuer dès que nous poserons le pied sur le sable.

- Et pourquoi j'irai me faire botter le cul pour toi alors qu'on me traite en vrai prince ici ?

Ulquiorra esquissa un sourire sur son visage blême, à peine éclairé par la lumière blafarde du couloir.

- Parce que je peux t'offrir un trône de roi ...

Grimmjow faillit en lâcher sa bouteille. L'autre paraissait sérieux en plus.

- C'est quoi ton délire Ulquiorra ?

- C'est de la simple logique. Je veux me rendre au Hueco Mundo pour l'éliminer. Et je veux que tu te charges des éventuels gêneurs qui pourraient intervenir dans notre affrontement.

- Tu me prends pour ta fraccion ? Grinça le sexta, debout juste devant Ulquiorra, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Ulquiorra leva les yeux vers lui et les plissa légèrement.

- Non. Pour un Espada qui va affronter d'autres Espadas et prendre le trône du Hueco Mundo. Quand j'en aurai fini avec Esdras, je viendrai te prêter main forte pour que tu puisses poser tes miches sur ce que tu convoites depuis toujours.

Grimmjow ronronna presque.

- Ulquiorra, petit enfoiré. Je crois que je vais tomber amoureux si tu continues à m'allumer comme ça.

- ...

- Je veux venir avec vous !

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers l'ombre qui mangeait le bout du couloir. Neliel apparut dans le halo pâle.

- Je veux venir avec vous. Répéta-t-elle en arrivant à leurs côtés.

- On parle d'un truc d'hommes là ... poupée.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, reprit Ulquiorra en fusillant l'autre du regard, c'est que c'est extrêmement risqué. Nos chances de réussites sont minces et celles de revenir plus faibles.

- Je viendrai avec vous. S'entêta-t-elle.

- On peut pas trainer un poids mort. Grinça le sexta.

- Je suis une Espada. La numéro trois donc supérieure à toi. Et même à toi ! Siffla-t-elle en pointant Ulquiorra du doigt.

Ulquiorra repoussa le doigt d'un geste doux avant de poser son index sur le cou de Neliel, là où son frère l'avait mordu.

- Le problème serait plutôt là. Nous ignorons toujours ses motivations profondes envers vous et la raison de ces morsures.

- Ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que vous y alliez seuls et sans moi. Je fais parti du Hueco Mundo. C'est mon pays. Je veux le défendre, je veux le protéger !

Grimmjow s'écarta un peu des barreaux en entendant le dernier mot. Il la fixa sans rien dire. L'image du rouquin passa devant son esprit. L'image de Neliel aussi avec son regard confiant quand elle lui avait assuré qu'il la protégerait. La même image d'elle tombant dans le vide, jetée comme une poupée de chiffes molles par Esdras après qu'il l'ai mordu.

Neliel les observa l'un après l'autre de son étrange regard pourpre. Si les pupilles d'Orihime et de Rukia avaient repris leurs couleurs habituelles, celles de Neliel étaient restées d'un pourpre sombre et inquiétant.

- Soit. Tu viens. Capitula Ulquiorra en baissant les yeux pour ne pas les dévoiler aux autres.

Son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines en appel à celui de Neliel qui pulsait à sa carotide. Il pouvait la dessiner rien qu'en l'imaginant. Il ressentait la même chose lorsqu'Orihime dormait à ses côtés. C'était une soif, une soif qu'il ne pouvait étancher par de l'eau ou par tout autre breuvage. Seul leurs sangs aurait pu le satisfaire.

- Je viendrai vous chercher.

- J'ai pas encore dit oui ! Grogna Grimmjow en agrippant les barreaux plus fermement.

- Ici. Demain. Même heure.

- Tsch ... Juste pour info, comment tu comptes nous faire descendre au Hueco Mundo ? Le questionna Grimmjow en buvant.

- Je connais un scientifique un peu particulier qui pourra nous aider. Surtout si cela gêne la Soul Society.

- Tsch ... encore un taré.

- Vous vous entendrez bien. Fit Ulquiorra en commençant à s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers eux. Je compte sur vous ...

Il disparut rapidement les laissant cois.

- Il a dit quoi là ? Je crois rêver ... ronchonna le sexta en se grattant la tête.

- Grimmjow ... tu crois qu'on s'en sortira ?

La voix était à peine audible.

- Tu deviens déjà un poids mort ! Grogna-t-il avant de l'observer.

Elle avait saisi les barreaux entre ses mains et baissé les yeux sur le sol. Elle tremblait légèrement. Grimmjow lui tourna le dos. Pff. Les femelles étaient trop compliquées à ses yeux. Elles pouvaient lui servir et le servir mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour autre chose. Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes. Il lui tendit la bouteille qu'elle accepta.

- On s'en sortira. On est déjà mort, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

- Je voudrais que toutes les races puissent enfin vivre en harmonie ...

- Tu rêves petite fille ...

- Je ne suis plus ... commença-t-elle en relevant la tête repassant la bouteille entre les barreaux.

Grimmjow lui faisait face et la fixait de son regard magnétique. Il avait enroulé ses doigts autour de la bouteille, les mêlant à ceux de la jeune Espada qui s'empourpra violemment.

- une gamine ... Neliel ... c'est clair que tu en es une.

Il but une longue rasade sans la quitter des yeux leurs doigts toujours mêlés. Du saké coula sur leurs doigts. Il eut un sourire carnassier et les lécha. Elle se laissa faire comme hypnotisée par le fauve en face d'elle.

- Grimmjow ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main et en s'éloignant de deux pas, les joues en feu et la voix incertaine.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents dévoilant ses crocs comme s'il voulait la dévorer.

- Tu vois poupée ... t'es encore une gamine. Retourne jouer avec Kurosaki.

Il retourna s'allonger sur la banquette au fond de sa cellule disparaissant dans l'ombre.

- Je ne comprends pas ...

- J'm'en doute. Va te piauter Neliel si tu veux nous suivre demain. Si tu nous ralentis, j'te tuerai moi-même.

Elle écarquilla des yeux et recula encore avant de prendre la fuite. Grimmjow se passa la main sur le visage. Quelle galère ! Schiffer venait le chercher sans même lui demander son avis pour l'emmener directement à la mort. Et il se retrouverait flanqué d'une des groupies du rouquin.

Comment ce demeuré pouvait autant attirer les femelles restait un grand mystère à ses yeux. Et pourquoi ça le gênait avec celle-là en particulier ? Il devait être en manque de femelle depuis trop longtemps. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire. S'il finissait sur le trône du Hueco Mundo il pourrait jouer un peu avec elle. L'image lui plut.

OoOoOoO

Ulquiorra avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras d'Orihime malgré l'odeur tentante de son sang. Il était temps pour lui d'agir car depuis leur retour cette soif devenait tous les jours plus difficile à contenir. Ses longues séances de méditation ne lui suffisaient plus tout comme les sessions de combat contre Kenpachi.

« La vérité c'est que t'as merdé parce que t'es faible ». La diatribe du géant l'avait secoué plus que tout. Lui, faible ? L'espada du néant, le fidèle serviteur d'Aizen, le seul espada à posséder une segunda etapa ... faible. Il avait pourtant bien du le reconnaître. Il était devenu faible. La faute de ce coeur ? De la jeune humaine rousse ?

Il avait mis du temps à rentrer vraiment dans sa première méditation et ni Murcielago ni son moi intérieur n'étaient apparus. Depuis leur retour, ses sabres s'étaient tus. C'est comme si tout était mort et si tout était vraiment devenu néant. La seule chose qu'il voyait était un flot rouge carmin et les yeux fous d'Esdras.

« Tu as peur » entendit-il. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix fluette de son moi.

« tu as peur » répéta la voix gutturale de Murcielago.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais eu peur. N'ayant pas de sentiment je ne peux avoir peur »

« Tu as peur »

« Tu as peur »

Les deux voix se conjuguèrent en une et se répétèrent en une lancinante litanie. Il se boucha les oreilles et secoua la tête.

« Non ... non ... non ! »

« Prouve-le » exigea le jeune.

« Prouve-le » renchérit la bête.

« Comment ? »

Le jeune apparut enfin à ses côtés lui tendant Espada de la Luz. La bête apparut également à sa gauche lui tendant Murcielago.

« Tue-la »

« Tue-la »

L'ordre donné lui fit glacer les sangs alors qu'il dévisagea la belle endormie.

« ... »

« Tue-la »

« Tue-la »

Les deux lames brillaient sous la lumière blanche de la lune.

« Libère moi »

« Libère moi »

Ils s'approchèrent encore de lui.

« ... »

« Si tu la tues nous serons libres »

« Si tu la tues tu retrouveras ta puissance »

Ils lui remirent les deux sabres dans les mains. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de leurs gardes.

« Tue-la »

« Tue-la »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les sabres et il dévisagea longuement Orihime, toujours endormie. Elle souriait. Même endormie, elle souriait. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'une chaleur apaisante monta en lui.

« Pars ! Eloigne-toi de lui ! »

Une lumière dorée prit forme entre lui et les deux ombres. Une silhouette féminine se découpa et deux mains se posèrent sur le visage d'Ulquiorra.

« Laisse-le tranquille Esdras ! »

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux ombres se fondre l'une dans l'autre et se transformer en son frère. Ce dernier partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Orihime geignit doucement dans son sommeil alors que du sang noirâtre goutta de ses morsures.

« Tu es bien protégé petit frère ! J'ignore comment mais cette femme est ton rempart contre moi ! Mais je sais que tu vas venir ... et maintenant je sais que tu seras désarmé ».

L'image d'Esdras disparut, les sabres tombèrent dans un cliquetis métallique et Ulquiorra manqua d'air. Alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à reprendre sa respiration il sentit à nouveau la douce chaleur l'entourer, le protéger et sa respiration se calma progressivement.

« Je te protégerai comme tu m'as protégé. Je t'aime »

La sensation se dissipa et Ulquiorra se réveilla en sursaut. « Un rêve » songea-t-il en se passant une main sur son visage trempé de sueur. Il tourna la tête vers Orihime et vit que ses morsures avaient saigné. Il se leva, s'éloignant de ce sang qui le tentait pour aller se passer de l'eau dans le visage.

« Tu as peur » « Tu es faible » « Tue-la » « Si tu la tues nous serons libres « Si tu la tues tu retrouveras ta puissance »

Il se remit de l'eau sur le visage. Etait-ce vraiment ce que pensaient Espada de la Luz et Murcielago ? Sa propre faiblesse avait-elle fait taire ses sabres ? Il repensa à ce flot rouge qui lui barrait tout chemin.

Ulquiorra agrippa le rebord du baquet d'eau. Et si c'était là, la solution ? Dans ce flot rouge, dans ce sang qui l'attirait tant.

- Ulquiorra ?

La voix endormie d'Orihime derrière lui lui parvint enfin. Il la regarda dans le miroir sans se retourner.

- Femme, as-tu confiance en moi ?

- Hein ?

Son sang pulsait à ses tempes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement. Il sentait que sa segunda etapa allait se déclencher sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

- As-tu confiance en moi ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr ... Pourquoi ?

- Même si je t'ai fait du mal ...

Il haletait à présent. Le baquet se brisa sous la force de ses doigts.

- Ulquiorra ...

- Même si je te fais du mal ... aujourd'hui ?

- Mais je sais que ...

- Réponds-moi ! Exigea-t-il.

Orihime observa Ulquiorra et comprit. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

- J'ai confiance en toi ... Je t'aime.

Il se calma légèrement à son contact.

- Idiote. Soupira-t-il.

Sa transformation fut brutale et les surprit tous les deux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer que déjà elle sentit ses crocs là où Esdras l'avait mordu précédemment. Elle eut mal mais ne cria pas, ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, elle mêla ses doigts aux cheveux noirs et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il grogna comme une bête, aspirant enfin avec délice le précieux nectar de vie.

OoOoOoO

Le capitaine de la sixième interrompit ses prières devant l'autel de sa défunte épouse en sentant le brusque changement de pression spirituelle dans sa demeure. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer et Kurosaki ainsi que sa soeur qui dormaient à l'étage venaient de s'éveiller en sursaut. Il fronça les sourcils et se releva faisant face à celui qui venait d'entrer.

- Bonsoir Vice-Capitaine Schiffer. Puis-je connaître la raison de ...

Ulquiorra dans sa segunda etapa semblait tremblant sur ses jambes. Il déposa Orihime sur le tatami devant lui avec une grande douceur. Des traces noirâtres et rougeâtres maculèrent le sol. Byakuya ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une tornade rousse s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Byakuya, qu'est ce qui se ...

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant la trace de sang à la bouche de l'Espada et Orihime à terre.

- Comment as-tu osé ? Tonna-t-il en fonçant droit sur lui.

- Elle a besoin de toi. Répondit Ulquiorra sur un ton monocorde.

Ichigo s'arrêta net et se baissa vers son amie qui ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra ses étranges pupilles pourpres, vit ses canines luire à la faible lumière et recula instinctivement.

- Elle ...

- Elle s'est transformée avant ou après que tu te sois nourri ? Demanda Byakuya sur un ton égal.

- Après.

- Combien ?

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai réussi à m'arrêter qu'avec beaucoup de mal.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Bredouilla la jeune rousse en le voyant.

- Tout va bien Orihime. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

- J'étais d'accord avec ça.

- Comment ?

- Oui.

- Il ne t'a pas attaqué ?

- Non ... Il devait le faire.

Le regard d'Ichigo alla de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

- Pour redevenir elle-même, elle doit aussi se nourrir, Kurosaki. Fit Ulquiorra d'un ton morne en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la défunte. Je crois avoir compris ce qu'il a fait.

- C'est une sorte de malédiction qui nous lie les uns aux autres. Entama Byakuya toujours sur le même ton.

- Je le crois, oui.

Ulquiorra eut un sourire triste tout en prenant le cadre dans sa main avant de l'observer longuement. Il soupira.

- Et le seul capable de soulager ma femme, c'est toi Kurosaki Ichigo.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Ichigo sentit les canines d'Orihime se planter dans son épaule.

- Pardonne-moi Kurosaki-kun, pardonne-moi ... je ne peux rien faire contre ça ... Pardonne-moi...

Il s'assit et la prit contre lui, rapprochant encore sa tête de lui.

- Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ...

Byakuya se tourna vers la porte en entendant le pas souple de sa soeur qui s'arrêta net devant ce spectacle inhabituel.

- Rukia ... murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que ? Murmura-t-elle.

Byakuya vit l'éclair de pure douleur traverser les belles prunelles améthystes. Il aurait tant voulu lui éviter ce genre de situation. Pourquoi s'était-elle amourachée de cet humain imprévisible ? Le gémissement d'Ulquiorra le détourna d'elle.

- Ulquiorra ?

Il vit la folie traverser les prunelles jaunes, l'envie aussi et la soif. Il sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait le retenir. Esdras l'avait conditionné pour qu'à leur vue, à leur odeur il se sente attiré par leurs sangs. Il l'avait vu lutter jour après jour depuis leur retour mais à présent, avec Murcielago, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait se contenir plus longtemps. Le regard jaune se posa un instant sur lui, cherchant peut-être malgré lui son approbation. Il ne pouvait la lui donner tout comme il ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable.

Byakuya croisa le regard de sa soeur qui vacillait déjà devant la présence d'Orihime vampirisant Kurosaki et sous le puissant reiatsu d'Ulquiorra. Il sentit ce dernier se déplacer à toute vitesse et détourna un instant les yeux, le temps d'entendre les canines de la bête se planter dans les traces de morsure du cou de sa soeur.

C'était une tragédie qui se jouait dans la noble demeure des Kuchiki. Une sinistre mascarade due à ce fou d'Esdras. Il regarda enfin la bête se nourrir de sa soeur, spectacle dérangeant duquel il ne parvenait à détourner le regard. Chaque bruit lui parvenait avec une force troublante. Les sanglots étouffés d'Orihime, la respiration saccadée de Kurosaki, le faible gémissement de sa soeur et le bruit de ce sang qui coulait au fond de la gorge d'Ulquiorra. Toute la scène se déroulait au ralenti sous ses yeux et il n'y avait rien à faire.

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, la résurrection d'Ulquiorra prit fin et il lâcha enfin sa proie avant de retomber à genoux, les poings plantés dans les tatamis. Rukia vacilla et retomba dans les bras de son frère. Ulquiorra le dévisagea et le capitaine devina dans son regard tout le dégoût que l'Espada ressentait contre lui-même.

- Elle va ...

- Je sais.

Byakuya n'émit pas un son lorsqu'il sentit les canines de sa soeur se planter en lui. Il essuya ses larmes et tout comme Kurosaki auparavant, pressa légèrement sa tête contre lui. Il sentait son reiatsu et son sang s'échapper de son corps à intervalles réguliers, au rythme des succions et tomba à genoux, la retenant serrée contre lui.

Ichigo croisa son regard et pour une fois il se sentit vraiment proche de lui. Orihime avait cessé de se nourrir et était retombée endormie contre lui. Il se doutait qu'à son réveil, ses prunelles auraient retrouvé leur couleur naturelle. Il suivit le regard de Byakuya à présent fixé sur Ulquiorra qui respirait avec difficulté. L'Espada releva la tête et croisa leurs regards.

- Inutile. Le coupa Byakuya alors qu'il voulait prendre la parole. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Nous ferons de même.

Ulquiorra le remercia en silence et s'agenouilla devant Orihime. Il lui caressa la joue avec une infinie douceur et sans se soucier de la proximité de l'humain déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il se relevait, il posa la main sur son épaule.

- Prends soin d'elle Kurosaki. Je ne te pardonnerai pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

- C'est toi qui ... Le coupa Ichigo en remontant comme lui, le saisissant par le revers de sa veste.

Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard mort d'Ulquiorra, en voyant la douleur et la souffrance d'avoir imposé son destin à son amie. Il prononça alors des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer un jour à cet homme, enfin ce hollow ou ce shinigami là.

- Compte sur moi. Mais si tu ne reviens pas, je viendrai te chercher par la peau des fesses pour t'amener à elle. Elle ne supporterait pas de te perdre.

Ulquiorra s'arrêta et il lui sembla qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose. Mais son regard fuit jusqu'à croiser celui de Byakuya. Ichigo suivit leur dialogue silencieux perplexe et les deux finirent par se saluer d'un coup sec de la tête avant qu'Ulquiorra ne partit. Il fixa Byakuya et vit son inquiétude et sa propre douleur juste avant de remettre son masque de noblesse impassible.

- Que veux-tu ajouter Kurosaki ?

- Rien ... je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Le regard de Byakuya avait été le même que celui que lui-même aurait eu en voyant l'un de ses amis aller au-devant d'une mort certaine sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il n'y avait effectivement rien de plus à dire.

OoOoOoO

Ulquiorra se sentait à la fois mieux et au plus mal. Sa cage thoracique se serrait alors même que son sang coulait enfin normalement dans ses veines et qu'il sentait le frémissement familier de ses deux lames à sa ceinture. Il se sentait oppressé comme s'il venait de perdre quelque chose de précieux. « Est-ce là ce que l'on appelle le coeur ? » songea-t-il en agrippant son vêtement noir.

Ses pas l'avaient mené aux geôles de la douzième division. Il était l'heure de rejoindre Grimmjow et Neliel et de commencer l'introduction du dernier chapitre de ses retrouvailles sanglantes avec son frère.

- T'as une mine de déterré ! L'accueillit Grimmjow derrière ses barreaux.

- ...

- Je vois qu'on retrouve ce bon vieil Ulquiorra le ténébreux. Ça te gênerait de me faire sortir d'ici si tu as besoin de mon aide.

- Recule !

Un coup d'Espada de la Luz coupa net les barreaux sur deux hauteurs les laissant retomber dans un cliquetis métallique.

- Chapeau la discrétion. Grogna l'autre en sortant.

- Personne ne nous empêchera de passer.

- Pourquoi ? Tu les as tué ?

- Non.

En réalité il les avait assommé et grâce à Kisuke Urahara avait manipulé les caméras de surveillance.

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour sortir de ce trou ? L'interpella Grimmjow en s'arrêtant, voyant qu'Ulquiorra s'était arrêté et appuyé contre un mur.

- Neliel.

- Elle ne viendra pas !

- Elle viendra.

- Tsch. Elle doit être retournée chez Kurosaki en pleurant.

Ulquiorra le regarda de biais et soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Ta stupidité n'a guère évolué depuis ton stade d'adjuchas.

- Répète un peu ! Feula Grimmjow en revenant droit sur lui.

- Je suis là !

La voix claire de Neliel interrompit la querelle et ils se tournèrent de concert vers elle. Elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur et ses iris avaient encore foncé. Ulquiorra avait senti l'odeur de son sang même avant de se trouver devant Grimmjow. Il avait aussi son trouble et sa faiblesse, bien plus encore que la sienne, celle d'Orihime ou de Rukia. Le fait qu'elle soit une hollow au beau milieu du Seretei ne devait pas être étranger à ce phénomène.

- Il nous faudra encore quelques minutes avant de partir. Fit-il avant de s'avancer vers elle. N'aies pas peur, Neliel. Je ne te ferai aucun mal ... enfin pas plus que nécessaire.

Sa segunda etapa avait à nouveau ressurgi sous les yeux écarquillés de Grimmjow qui le vit planter ses crocs dans les morsures de son frère sur le cou de la belle qui se courba en deux. Il le vit sucer le sang noirâtre avec un délice malsain.

- Oh merde ! Tu fais quoi là, enfoiré ?

Mais il ne l'entendait déjà plus. Ni la belle arrancar qui gémissait à intervalles réguliers lorsqu'il déchirait un peu plus ses chairs. Le spectacle fascinant dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Ulquiorra ne repoussa la belle dans ses bras.

- Hein ?

- Elle va avoir besoin de toi maintenant ... souffla-t-il en se laissant couler le long du mur.

- Quoi ?

Il comprit au moment où il sentit les canines acérées se planter dans son cou. Il tomba au sol, l'entrainant dans la chute mais elle ne lâcha pas prise se lovant encore plus contre lui.

- Eh poupée ... si tu continues comme ça, il n'y a pas que mon cou que tu suceras crois-moi !

- Tsch ... soupira Ulquiorra. Tu changeras jamais Grimmjow.

- Ta gueule toi ! C'est toi qui change pour donner dans le pervers comme ça.

- Kurosaki ne faisait pas tant de bruit pour si peu.

- Hein ?

Grimmjow était un peu déboussolé. Qu'est ce que le rouquin venait faire là-dedans ? A moins que ...

- Ta copine a vampirisé le rouquin ! C'est ça qui te met en rogne !

Le regard vert lui lançait clairement un « ta gueule ! » qu'il ignora avec superbe.

- Juste un truc ... ça rime à quoi ce cirque ?

- Elles se sentiront mieux ... Et j'ai retrouvé mes sabres et sans doute ma puissance. Mon frère m'avait donné la clé dès le départ mais je n'avais pas compris à quel point il était tombé bas.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien alors que sa main descendait de la tête de la jeune femme à la chute de ses reins qu'il trouva à son goût.

- Pervers. Lança la voix monocorde d'Ulquiorra.

- Tsch. Autant que je profite un peu de la situation. Sois gentil, tourne-toi sinon je vais te choquer ...

- ...

Grimmjow partit d'un grand éclat de rire et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il croisa le regard à nouveau clair de Neliel. Il y lut une infinie tristesse et de la culpabilité ce qui le dérangea.

- T'as fini ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête et à son grand effroi parut sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Garde tes larmes pour Kurosaki. Tu m'as pas fait grand chose sinon m'exciter un peu gamine. Evite de recommencer où il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles. J'suis pas un gentleman ...

Elle se mit à genoux pour lui permettre de se relever, ce qu'il fit un peu trop rapidement. Sa tête lui tourna et il dut s'appuyer au mur.

- Reste calme ou tu risques de t'évanouir. Conseilla Ulquiorra les yeux fermés. On part dans quelques minutes.

- Tsch.

Grimmjow s'installa à ses côtés et Neliel en face d'eux. Elle n'osait pas les regarder ni l'un ni l'autre. Un silence lourd s'installa seulement interrompu par les grésillements des insectes qui venaient mourir contre les lampes bleues du couloir.

- Tu lui as dit au revoir ?

- A qui ? Kurosaki ?

- Idiot ! À ta femme ...

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Elle ne m'appartient pas.

- Arrête de te la jouer. Ta mission suicide au Hueco Mundo c'est pour la protéger de ton frère. S'il n'était pas après elle, tu t'en taperais comme de l'an mille.

- Tu fais dans la psychologie maintenant, Jaggerjack ?

- La ferme connard !

Le silence retomba entre eux. Sa tête lui tournait toujours depuis que Neliel lui avait pompé son sang. Elle avait du en prendre une belle quantité. Il entendit à peine Ulquiorra.

- Le coeur ...

- Quoi ?

- Le coeur ... Comprends-tu ce concept ?

- Jamais essayé. Mais au moins, je connais la colère ou la rage. Pas comme toi, face de glaçon.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce concept ...

- Tant mieux alors ! Tu mourras moins con !

- ...

Neliel les observa plus franchement. S'il y avait deux espadas qui vraiment n'avaient rien à faire ensemble c'était bien ces deux-là. Et pourtant c'était ceux-là même qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre au Hueco Mundo. Elle croisa le regard bleu magnétique du sexta. Sa bouche était encore emplie du goût de son sang qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé si repoussant. Elle avait senti sa main impudente le long de son dos et elle ressentait encore une curieuse chaleur là où elle s'était glissée. Elle rougit violemment sous sa marque rose et vit le sourire narquois de Grimmjow. Il se passa la langue lentement sur ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux avant de sentir le coude d'Ulquiorra dans ses côtes.

- Arrête tes obscénités.

- C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu m'as allumé avec ton rapport SM avec elle en face de moi.

- T'as récupéré ?

- Ouais. On peut y aller si la miss est prête.

- Neliel ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête les joues toujours en feu. Elle se plaça volontairement à côté d'Ulquiorra le plus loin possible du troublant hollow qui souriait de tous ses crocs.

- Allons-y. Kisuke a du nous ouvrir un garganta stable à l'heure qu'il est sous le bureau de la douzième.

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et les devança. « J'arrive Esdras et cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir ».

OoOoOoO

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus après cette longue attente et que j'aurai encore quelques fans rescapés qui me suivront. _

_La route a été dure depuis le dernier chapitre et m'a tenue éloignée du clavier pendant longtemps. La phobie de la page blanche a achevé de retarder encore cette publication. Mais tout rentre progressivement dans l'ordre, et comme le titre de cette fic, je le vis comme une vraie renaissance._

_Merci à tous !_

OoOoOoO


	34. Arc 2 : chapitre 29

**Renaissance**

**Arc 2 : retour au Hueco Mundo**

**Chapitre 29 : Catedral de la Sangre**

- Enfin vous voilà. S'exclama le shinigami aux getas.

- Tsch. Alors c'est lui ton atout pour notre virée au Hueco Mundo ? Grogna Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'arrêta aux côtés de Yoruichi et de Urahara.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis prêt.

« c'était pas ma question » sembla-t-il lire sur son visage fermé.

- Bien bien bien. Le garganta va s'ouvrir d'ici quelques minutes. Dès qu'il sera à son maximum, vous pourrez passer. Mais soyez sûrs que le Seretei sera averti par les alarmes de la douzième. Je n'ai pu arrêter que les surveillances pour la pré-ouverture.

- ...

Urahara renfonça un peu son bob sur la tête avant de sortir deux fioles de sa poche et de les tendre à Ulquiorra.

- Je sais que Grimmjow a reçu le don d'invisibilité d'Esdras, comme Stark. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont introduits ici. Voici pour vous deux. Cette potion vous donnera ce même don mais pour une durée limitée ...

- Merci.

Urahara vit les traces sanguinolentes lorsque Neliel tendit son bras. Il ne fit aucune remarque alors qu'il croisa le regard vert d'Ulquiorra.

- Je vous conseille de camoufler vos reiatsus quand vous arriverez sur le sol du Hueco Mundo et de pas foncer bille en tête contre Esdras. As-tu un plan ?

- ...

- Tsch. Pas besoin de plan ! On fonce. Il s'occupe d'Esdras et je m'occupe du reste. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Urahara ricana derrière son éventail ouvert.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Kurosaki-kun, Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

- Enfoiré je vais t'éclater si tu me compares encore avec ce connard !

- C'est bien ce que je disais !

- Urahara ! Le rappela à l'ordre Yoruichi.

- nous avons encore un peu de temps, autant qu'ils se détendent un peu ... Neliel, c'est ça ?

- Heu oui ...

La belle Arrancar rougit un peu en se sentant la cible de tous les regards. Urahara s'approcha d'elle et l'observa de haut en bas avant d'afficher un sourire béat.

- Tu es une vraie beauté !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Cria Yoruichi en l'assommant à moitié, enfonçant son bob encore plus sur ses yeux. Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille !

Neliel fut surprise et éclata de rire devant leurs pitreries, toute angoisse envoilée. Son rire résonna dans l'immense pièce où grésillait le portail, signe que l'ouverture n'allait plus tarder. Urahara sourit et se redressa.

- C'est bientôt l'heure. Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux mais la chose ne sera pas aisée. Soyez prudents.

- Oui c'est promis. Oh, pourrez-vous dire au revoir à Ichigo de ma part ?

Yoruichi hocha la tête et se tourna vers Grimmjow.

- Protège-la toi ! Sinon Ichigo te fera la peau encore une fois !

- Tsch.

Le portail s'ouvrit enfin faisant claquer leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Grimmjow passa le premier suivi par Neliel. Urahara intervint avant le passage d'Ulquiorra plus sombre que jamais.

- Tu as dans l'idée de revenir ?

- Dans la mesure du possible, oui ... Je vaincrai Esdras.

- J'ignore encore si tu as choisi la bonne méthode mais peut-être aurais-tu pu demander l'aide de tes amis ...

- Je n'y vais pas seul.

- Je ne parlais pas d'eux ...

- C'était le meilleur choix à faire.

- Pour les protéger, oui ...

Ulquiorra le fixa un instant de ses yeux verts.

- Je sais qu'il y mettra tout son coeur et toute son âme mais s'il échoue, protégez-la. Vous êtes suffisamment fort pour cela.

L'ancien Espada n'attendit même pas la réponse et s'engagea dans le garganta alors que les alarmes de la douzième se mirent à hurler. Urahara ferma le portail et rejoignit Yoruichi restée en retrait.

- Il t'a confié Orihime ?

- Je crois oui.

- Il a reconnu ta force. C'est un honneur venant de lui.

- Je le prends comme tel.

Elle croisa les bras et le dévisagea.

- Tu crois qu'il y arrivera et qu'il reviendra ?

- Qui sait ?

- Pff. On devrait dégager maintenant. Les gardes ne vont plus tarder.

- On fait un petit détour avant de rentrer si ça ne t'embête pas. J'ai une personne à saluer avant de partir du Seretei.

Yoruichi haussa un sourcil mais ne répliqua rien en le voyant revêtir son manteau noir.

OoOoOoO

Il y eut un véritable tohu-bohu dans le Sereitei suite à l'ouverture du garganta. Le capitaine de la sixième regarda l'agitation par la fenêtre d'un air neutre et revint vers Rukia, Orihime et Ichigo qui se remettaient tant bien que mal. Lui-même se sentait plus faible que la normale. Le seul fait de penser au mot « faible » et de le coller derrière son nom lui fit hausser un sourcil réprobateur.

Il entendit la cavalcade de Renji dans les couloirs avant même de le voir ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec.

- Capitaine ! Il y a eu un problème à la douzième ! Un garganta s'est ouvert dans leur sous-sol et l'Espada prisonnier a disparu.

Ainsi donc, il était parti avec l'un des siens, si l'on pouvait dire. A ce jour, Kuchiki avait encore du mal à se dire qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer était vraiment un officier de la neuvième division. « Avez-vous enfin choisi votre camp ? » lui avait-il demandé lors de sa confrontation avec Hisagi. « Oui ... Le mien ! » La réponse lapidaire d'Ulquiorra lui avait plu. Cet être unique avait tout comme lui sa fierté.

- Capitaine ! Le relança Renji.

- Inutile d'élever ainsi la voix Abarai. Je sais déjà tout ça.

- Je m'en doutais un peu aussi. S'éleva une voix derrière eux que Byakuya avait reconnu même sans se retourner.

- Kisuke Urahara. Je suppose que l'ouverture du garganta c'était vous. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es direct Byakuboo. Sourit Yoruichi.

- Pourquoi l'aider ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis curieux de voir le résultat de cette confrontation surtout sur votre état à tous.

- Tu nous prends encore pour des rats de laboratoire ? Grogna Ichigo en s'arrêtant devant lui, Orihime dans ses bras.

Urahara ôta la capuche de son manteau et sortit des fioles de sa poche.

- Tenez. C'est un reconstituant. Il vous aidera tous les quatre à retrouver des forces plus rapidement.

Byakuya sembla sur le point de refuser quand Yoruichi lui colla d'office la fiole dans la main.

- Fais pas ton fier. Si tu veux aller l'aider, tu devras bien être en forme.

- Qui te dit que j'irai ?

- Je te connais. Je connais ce regard.

- Capitaine, vous voulez vraiment retourner là-bas ?

Byakuya se détourna d'eux et entra dans la pièce réservée à la mémoire de sa femme, celle où se trouvait également Senbonsakura.

- Abarai. Je te confie Rukia pour aujourd'hui. Je dois me rendre à la première division pour y déposer une requête.

- Je viens avec toi ! S'écria Ichigo.

- Ne me fait pas rire, Kurosaki Ichigo. Contente-toi de suivre Renji et de te reposer. De nous tous, tu es certainement le plus faible à l'heure actuelle.

- Mais ...

- Il a raison. Le coupa Yoruichi. Pour cette fois, laisse-nous faire.

Ichigo baissa la tête à la fois blessé et vexé. Orihime, encore très pâle, lui sourit gentiment avant de se retourner vers Urahara.

- Vous le ramènerez ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre jeune fille. Tout dépend de lui.

Les trois aînés quittèrent la pièce et la maison pour la première division sous son regard inquiet.

OoOoOoO

- Pff ...

L'expression contrariée de Grimmjow n'échappa pas aux deux autres. Leur invisibilité et leur bas niveau de reiatsu leur avait permis d'arriver sans encombres aux portes de Las Noches. Mais l'ancien palais d'Aizen avait bien souffert de la poussée de la monstrueuse bâtisse rouge qui dominait le Hueco Mundo.

Le ciel était encore strié d'éclairs noirs ou rouges. Les ondes négatives parvenaient à les affecter malgré leur haut niveau de puissance. Ulquiorra supposa que tous les hollows les plus faibles avaient été largement repoussés aux confins du Hueco Mundo. Il leva la tête vers la croix renversée toujours au centre du tourbillon qui s'était élargi à tout le ciel du Hueco Mundo.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Marmonna Grimmjow en suivant le regard de son homologue.

Au centre du tourbillon on voyait une sorte de ville apparaître à l'envers. Neliel écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est le Sereitei ?

Ulquiorra hocha la tête et désigna une sorte d'immense lac noir un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea Neliel en le suivant alors qu'il sautait de gravats en gravats jusqu'au demi pilier encore debout.

- Esdras a réussi à relier les trois mondes.

Grimmjow et Neliel virent tout comme lui apparaître la ville de Karakura également à l'envers.

- Fait chier ! Qu'est ce qui est censé se passer maintenant ?

- C'est nous ... c'est nous qui avons créé ça ? Murmura Neliel la gorge serrée en portant la main à son cou.

Ulquiorra coula un regard froid vers elle avant de se tourner vers la bâtisse sombre.

- Non. C'est Esdras l'unique responsable de cette situation. Et je vais y mettre fin.

- Et nous on fait quoi ? On tape le carton en attendant que tu reviennes ? Grogna Grimmjow dont la patience avait atteint ses limites entre l'Espada aux yeux froids et la dépressive de service.

Ulquiorra ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre avant d'entamer un sonido tout en dégainant Murcielago et Espada de la Luz.

- Le con ! Je suppose qu'on va garder ses arrières !

- Grimmjow ?

- Quoi encore ? Aboya-t-il en se retournant vers Neliel qui recula d'un pas avant de se ressaisir.

- Nous devrions tenter une autre approche. Je doute que tous les Espadas soient réellement au service d'Esdras. Je crois que nous devrions aller les voir et leur parler.

- Tsch. C'est tout toi, ça ! Je peux tous les buter ... et la question ne se posera plus !

- Ne sois pas ridicule Grimmjow ! Cria Neliel. Je croirai entendre Nnoitra. Tu n'as aucune chance contre Stark ... Et moi non plus.

- Et alors ?

Elle se mit devant lui et leva les yeux sur lui le retenant par sa veste ouverte.

- Essayons au moins. Ils ne seront peut-être pas tous d'accord mais ça peut marcher.

- Tu fais chier Neliel. La parlotte c'est pas mon truc.

- Je sais. Mais tu veux être roi et tout ne se règle pas avec les poings. Même pour un hollow ou un Espada tel que toi.

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et montra Las Noches d'un coup de menton.

- Il y en a au moins deux par là. Après toi princesse ...

Elle ne releva pas et le devança à l'entrée de Las Noches.

OoOoOoO

- Ils arrivent. Commenta simplement la belle blonde en regardant par la fenêtre, distinguant leur présence malgré leur invisibilité.

- Qui ? Bailla le grand brun.

- Neliel et Grimmjow. Ulquiorra est parti pour Catedral de la Sangre.

Stark bailla encore une fois et haussa un sourcil en la voyant ceindre son épée dans son dos. Elle s'était plantée fermement devant la porte.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il vont nous attaquer ?

- Je l'ignore. Avec Grimmjow, tout est possible.

Stark lui tourna le dos alors que Lilinette entrait dans la pièce en gesticulant.

- C'est Grimmjow et Neliel !

- On sait, calme-toi. Lui ordonna-t-il.

L'instant d'après la porte tombait bruyamment à terre, coupée en deux par le sabre de Grimmjow qui entra parfaitement visible avec un rictus.

- Yo ! Ça faisait un bail vous deux ! Encore à traîner ensemble ! C'est toujours aussi louche !

Neliel passa devant lui en secouant la tête.

- Grimmjow, j'avais dit en douceur.

- Ben quoi ! Elle aurait pu exploser en les blessant.

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? Demanda calmement Halibel habituée à l'attitude bravache du sexta.

- Te buter mais elle veut parler. Dégage toi !

Il chassa Lilinette avant de s'asseoir lourdement à côté de Stark toujours alangui sur le canapé.

- Ne la touche pas.

La voix de Stark lourde de sous-entendus s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Tsch.

- Qu'as-tu à nous dire ? Entama Halibel plantée devant Neliel qui se sentait soudain très faible au milieu d'eux tous.

Nnoitra avait raison. Le chiffre tatoué dans son dos n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle déglutit avec peine et se demanda pour la première fois si son idée était la bonne. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Grimmjow et elle étaient tombés immédiatement sur les deux Espadas les plus forts du Hueco Mundo. Si elle ne parvenait pas à les convaincre, ils étaient morts.

OoOoOoO

Ulquiorra cessa de se dissimuler à la minute où il avait franchi la porte ouverte du sinistre bâtiment qui puait tout entier la présence de son frère. Nul doute qu'il l'avait déjà senti. Un rire lugubre lui confirma son pressentiment.

- Ah mi Hermano ! Bienvenue dans ma demeure, Catedral de la Sangre. Et de la tienne à présent !

« Catedral de la Sangre ». Cela seyait parfaitement à ce lieu sinistre. Un seul grand escalier en son milieu qui s'enroulait autour d'un pylône couleur jais jusqu'à la flèche de l'édifice selon lui bien qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout. Des portes fermées de la même couleur que le pylône donnaient accès aux salles du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait que trois ou quatre étages mais les plafonds étaient d'une hauteur insensée. Son frère devait sans doute être tout en haut de l'édifice.

- Enferme, Murcielago.

Les deux mots lui rendirent sa forme de première étape de resurrection. Il s'élança d'un coup d'ailes vers le sommet, sentant de plus en plus la désagréable présence de son frère. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Il devait en finir. Ses ailes puissantes le portèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. Il fut surpris d'y arriver aussi vit et surtout sans encombres ni résistance.

Son frère l'attendait déjà, ses pieds griffus en appui sur la rampe du dernier étage, son visage blafard ceint de son rictus laissant apparaître ses crocs effilés. Ses traces rouges étaient encore plus visibles en contraste avec sa peau blanche et le décor pourpre autour d'eux.

- Tu as construit un univers à ta démesure. Nota sobrement son cadet, se posant à son tour sur la rampe.

- Te gusta, mi Hermano ?

- ...

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me trouver ici, Ulquiorra ? Tu sais que je peux te tuer en quelques minutes et pourtant tu es là ...

- ça reste à prouver.

Ulquiorra eut comme un flash de son ancienne vie d'humain. Son frère, tout sourire, s'amusant avec lui à chasser les papillons ou lui montrant les dauphins depuis le pont du navire qui les avait amené au Japon. Son frère, lui faisant répéter ses prières. Esdras sembla lire dans ses pensées et afficha un sourire narquois.

- Ne rêve pas. Je ne suis plus cet Esdras là ! Il était faible et parce qu'il était faible, la Communauté entière a péri ... sauf toi !

- ...

- Saut toi qui est arrivé trop tard pour nous secourir. Toi qui a regardé nos corps se carboniser dans les flammes et qui a laissé notre Catedral tomber en ruines.

Chacun des mots prononcés par son frère semblait transpercer plus encore sa poitrine et rouvrir une blessure profondément enfouie.

- Rien ne justifie ce que tu as fait.

- Tu crois, mi Hermano ? La vengeance est tenace, même par-delà la mort ! Tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que j'ai connu après ma mort est la solitude puis le néant.

- Quelle chance tu as eu, mi Hermano !

La voix d'Esdras ne lui sembla pas ironique cette unique fois. Une immense douleur était cachée dans ses mots, il ne pouvait totalement la dissimuler. Pourtant il se reprit très vite et son rictus revint sur sa face blafarde.

- Alors que penses-tu de Catedral de la Sangre ? L'union entre le Hueco Mundo, la Terre et le Sereitei. L'union entre le monde des hollows, des shinigamis et des humains. C'est toi et tes amis qui ont rendu possible cette merveille ... par votre sang ! Par ton sang, mi Hermano !

Esdras déploya ses ailes et décolla lentement de la rampe, flottant juste devant Ulquiorra qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

- C'est toi la clé de ce chef d'œuvre ... et c'est toi la clé de la destruction des trois mondes tels que nous les connaissons. Bientôt je parachèverai cette œuvre par un nouveau monde. J'abolirai les frontières entre tous et tous se retrouveront sur un seul et même plan ; Renacimiento !

- Tu es fou. Lâcha Ulquiorra sur un ton neutre avant de dégainer Espada de la Luz. Et cette folie va s'arrêter ici et maintenant. Renacido, Espada de la Luz.

Une énorme quantité de reiatsu se dégagea de lui, allant bien au-delà de l'édifice. Le halo de pure lumière l'entoura, ses sillons de larmes devinrent des rivières lumineuses, ses ailes et ses yeux restèrent ceux de Murcielago et sa tenue blanche se compléta d'une croix lumineuse en plus des longues lignes noires. La fourrure noire se stria elle aussi de lumière. L'épée devint lumière pure. Elle se réfléchissait sur chacune des parois de la cathédrale de quartz.

- Très impressionnant, mi Hermano. Tu as enfin pu fusionner tes deux zanpakutos, pourtant aux antipodes l'un de l'autre.

- Ils sont complémentaires, mais l'important n'est pas là. Grâce à eux, je vais pouvoir te battre et en finir.

Mais Esdras, loin de se laisser effrayer par la puissance de son cadet disparut avant de réapparaitre juste derrière lui.

- Opposés et pourtant complémentaires, dis-tu ... N'est-ce pas la même chose pour nous ?

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux et frappa dans le vide. Esdras était déjà retourné à la place qu'il occupait une seconde auparavant, tout sourire devant son geste vain.

- Malgré toute ta puissance, tu ne peux encore rivaliser avec moi ... Mais si nous parvenions à un accord et que nous puissions nous allier ...

- Jamais !

OoOoOoO

Ailleurs, à Las Noches, la discussion s'était achevée quasiment de manière identique, au mot près dans la question de Neliel.

- Si nous parvenions à un accord et que nous puissions nous allier ...

Et à une réponse sensiblement différente d'Halibel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour sauver notre monde, pour la paix, pour nous reconstruire.

Neliel s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Elle avait mis toutes ses forces, toute sa conviction profonde dans ses paroles depuis près d'une demi-heure. Ni Halibel ni Stark ne l'avaient interrompue et Grimmjow était resté d'un calme inhabituel.

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander. Je ne demande pas à ce que vous pardonniez aux shinigamis. Ils nous ont beaucoup pris, Aizen nous a beaucoup pris et s'est servi de nous. Il nous a tous sacrifié pour atteindre son but et la réponse du Sereitei ne fut pas tendre. Mais il y a eu tant de morts dans chaque camp ... Nous devons cesser maintenant. Esdras nous mènera tous à notre perte et ...

Elle se bloqua à nouveau, à court d'arguments, les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait tant les convaincre. Son regard se porta sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Stark lui tournait toujours le dos, Lilinette se dandinait gênée sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Halibel était restée de marbre, parfaitement droite devant elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'impact de ses propos sur elle. Et Grimmjow la fixait avec une intensité gênante. Ce fut finalement la blonde qui prit la parole.

- Aizen a au moins eu le mérite de nous donner nos formes et puissances actuelles.

- C'est ... c'est vrai, je ne peux le nier.

- Esdras a complété nos pouvoirs en nous donnant des hierros encore plus durs à trancher et l'invisibilité. Que nous ont donné les shinigamis ? Nous avons pourris dans leurs geôles d'où Esdras nous a fait sortir.

- Je ...

- Ils ont tenu leur promesse.

La voix fluette de Lilinette interrompit les deux femmes.

- Elles m'ont ramené ici et même lorsqu'elles n'ont pas pu terminer cette mission, deux de leurs capitaines m'ont amenés vers Las Noches.

Elle se tut sous le regard sans faille de son aînée et baissa la tête.

- Je crois qu'on a assez parlé. Grogna Grimmjow en se relevant doucement la main sur son sabre.

La main de Stark, vif comme l'éclair, se posa sur la sienne l'empêchant de dégainer.

- Tout doux, l'ami.

Grimmjow s'apprêta à répliquer vertement lorsqu'il sentit tout comme eux une explosion d'énergie. Un éclair de lumière traversa le ciel sombre du Hueco Mundo et un grondement assourdissant leur parvint.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'écria Lilinette en courant vers la fenêtre. Ça vient de la cathédrale !

- Ulquiorra sans doute. Avança Neliel peu sûre d'elle. Il doit avoir rencontré Esdras.

- Ahlala. Bailla Stark toujours la main sur la poigne de Grimmjow. Que de complications vraiment ! Mais la vraie question est ; que devons-nous faire maintenant Halibel ?

Son regard coula vers la belle aux yeux azur. Grimmjow émit un curieux feulement, entre impatience d'en découdre et ras le bol de la situation. Neliel retint son souffle. C'était la vie ou la mort selon sa réponse.

- Je ne vous aiderai pas, surtout si vous tombez sur mes fraccions. Je ne m'opposerai pas à vous non plus. Cette guerre ne me concerne pas. En revanche, si Esdras compte rayer le Hueco Mundo de la carte, je serai obligée de le contrer. Cette terre est ma patrie tout autant que la vôtre.

- ça me va. Accorda Stark en relâchant la main de Grimmjow.

- Vous ne nous aiderez pas ? Conclut Neliel, de la déception dans la voix.

- Ferme-la ! Râla Grimmjow en la tirant hors de la pièce. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Ils ne se mettront pas sur notre route.

- Mais ...

- Tu t'attendait à quoi ? Qu'ils te sautent dans les bras ?

- Non ... mais ...

- Ferme-la ! On doit rejoindre Ulquiorra avant qu'il ne se fasse mettre en pièces. Tout ce qui compte de détraqués qui pourraient lui en vouloir dans ta foutue patrie vont se pointer et le gêner dans son combat.

- Il a tant d'ennemis ?

- On ne monte pas si haut dans la hiérarchie sans faire des envieux. Tu devrais t'en souvenir, non ?

Tous deux sortirent de l'ancien palais pour se rendre à coup de sonido à la cathédrale pourpre. Halibel et Stark les observèrent du haut de la fenêtre.

- Tu as été dure avec elle. Ça m'étonne un peu de toi. Lança-t-il sur un ton anodin.

- J'ai mes raisons. Elle compte trop sur les autres, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas su développer son potentiel.

- Qui t'a dit qu'elle en avait envie ?

- ...

- Bon et maintenant, on attend quoi ?

- Le bon moment pour intervenir.

OoOoOoO

Ulquiorra frappa une nouvelle fois dans le vide et se retrouva une nouvelle fois propulsé vers le bas. Il fracassa le troisième étage et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle. Il était clairement plus puissant qu'avant et pourtant son frère le baladait d'un pilier à l'autre comme lui-même l'avait fait avec Kurosaki sur le toit de Las Noches.

Son sourire fut amer. Kurosaki le lui avait dit ce jour là. Il gagnerait car il devait vaincre. Il en était réduit à la même position. Quelle humiliation pour l'Espada qu'il était. L'image d'Orihime en pleurs dans les bras du rouquin, le vampirisant passa fugitivement devant ses yeux et suffit à lui faire retrouver ses forces. « Protéger ... Je dois la protéger ».

Il s'envola une nouvelle fois dans les airs, rasant le pylône au plus prêt pour éviter les tirs de son frère qui riait comme un dément. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et lui décocha un coup qui cette fois porta. Esdras alla enfin mordre la poussière mais cela n'arrêta pas son rire. Bien au contraire.

- C'est l'énergie du désespoir, mi Hermano ! C'en est presque pathétique !

- La ferme ! S'énerva pour une fois l'impassible Quatro.

Il sentit plusieurs reiatsus arriver au pied de la cathédrale et reconnut sans peine ceux de Grimmjow et Neliel parmi eux. Plus inquiétant, s'y trouvaient aussi celui de Nnoitra en plus d'autres Arrancars plus mineurs.

- Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi au lieu d'eux ! Fit Esdras en lui décochant un coup d'aile qui l'envoya s'écraser dans les escaliers plus haut.

Ulquiorra légèrement sonné rouvrit les yeux et évita la lame qui faillit l'éventrer. Il s'envola et se dirigea vers le toit, y créant un large trou avant de s'y engouffrer. Un éclair rouge tomba non loin de lui.

- C'est dangereux par là mi Hermano ! Tu veux vraiment que nous nous combattions ici ?

- Je serai plus libre de mes mouvements.

- Nous verrons bien ! Viens à mes côtés, Ulquiorra. Nous régnerons ensemble sur ce monde. Regarde !

Ulquiorra suivit le doigt tendu et vit le Sereitei au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Bientôt ces éclairs déchireront le ciel du Sereitei et la fusion pourra alors commencer. Ce sera la première avant celle-ci.

Il désigna le lac sous eux, lac dans lequel se reflétait Karakura.

- Dès que la fusion avec le Sereitei sera achevée, j'entamerai celle-ci. Et tout sera un, tout sera Renacimiento.

Ulquiorra vit la folie pure dans les prunelles pourpres de son frère.

- Bien sûr il y aura quelques conséquences. Les morts côtoieront les vivants, tous se verront et seuls les plus forts survivront.

- Les humains sont faibles. Il ne survivront pas. Il n'y aura plus de morts au bout d'un certain temps. Fit Ulquiorra sur un ton monocorde. Donc plus de hollows ni de shinigamis. Et les survivants s'entretueront. Quel intérêt as-tu de régner sur un peuple destiné à périr ?

- Tu te trompes mi Hermano. Je peux recréer des humains, des shinigamis ou des hollows à l'infini grâce à ce que vous m'avez donné.

Il pointa son épée vers Ulquiorra. Celle-ci se mit à briller puis un liquide poisseux commença à en sortir. Ulquiorra se sentit aussi mal que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sous cette arme au Hueco Mundo lors de leur intrusion.

Le sang attira les éclairs rouges et noirs et s'y mélangèrent dans un grondement sinistre. Ils grossirent et tournèrent de plus en plus vite sur eux-mêmes avant de s'abattre plus loin sur une des cinq flèches de la cathédrale. Une forme humaine émergea des volutes de fumées et de chaleur intense.

- Impossible ! Fit Ulquiorra en voyant la silhouette noire en face d'eux.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je fasse les présentations ? Ricana Esdras.

Les deux faux brillèrent dans la nuit sombre et Ulquiorra croisa l'étrange regard bleuté qu'il avait croisé lors de leur combat au Sereitei.

- C'est bien lui ... Quoique pas tout à fait. A présent, il est totalement sous le contrôle de mon arme. Et je crois aussi que sa conscience a été quelque peu altérée puisque son zanpakuto le contrôle.

Esdras éclata d'un rire sardonique qui se répercuta jusqu'au bas de l'escalier.

OoOoOoO

Grimmjow leva les yeux vers le haut de l'édifice où plusieurs éclairs venaient de s'abattre. Il grimaça. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas bien selon son flair encore animal et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Sauf face à Kurosaki.

- Hé gamine. Sois prudente ... je crois que nous allons avoir de la visite ... Hé tu m'écoutes ?

Il se retourna vers Neliel qui avait la tête basse.

- Je sais. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Grimmjow ne comprit son attitude que lorsqu'une longue et fine ombre les recouvrit. Il écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.

- Nnoitra ! Lâcha-t-il en grognant.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! On est venu en touriste mes petits lapins.

Il n'avait guère changé depuis le temps d'Aizen. Si ce n'était ce tatouage en forme de crois renversé sur sa joue au-dessous de son œil vide, signe de fidélité envers Esdras. Il sourit de toutes ses dents devant les deux anciens Espadas.

- Ha l'ancienne Tierca et l'ancien Sexta que j'ai vaincu de ma propre main ! Quel joli couple.

- On est pressé la sauterelle ! Alors va jouer ailleurs ailleurs. Feula Grimmjow en dégainant son épée avant d'y positionner ses doigts de la main gauche.

Mais Neliel toujours silencieuse arrêta son geste.

- Que ?

- Laisse-moi faire, Grimmjow. Il est temps que je l'affronte et que nous en finissions une bonne fois pour toute avec cette vieille querelle.

Elle leva ses yeux mordorés sur lui et lui adressa un regard douloureux.

- Il est temps. Répéta-t-elle. Et toi, tu dois aller lui prêter main forte.

- Tsch. Je suis revenu ici pour être le roi !

- Tu es revenu ici pour écarter ceux qui pourraient se mettre entre Ulquiorra et Esdras !

Un éclair jaune les sépara et les fit bondir chacun d'un côté.

- Fait chier ! J'attends moi ! Mais je veux bien vous éclater tous les deux !

- T'inquiète la sauterelle ! Je vais te donner ce que tu demandes !

Grimmjow s'apprêta à foncer sur lui mais Neliel se planta fermement devant lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

- Non ! C'est mon combat ! Je te l'ai dit !

- T'es pas de taille gamine !

- Toi ? Glapit Nnoitra un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Je ferai attention à ne pas trop t'abimer histoire qu'on puisse un peu s'amuser après ça ... en tête à tête ...

Neliel retint un frisson de dégout et crispa ses doigts sur la garde de son sabre.

- Vas-y. Dit-elle simplement au Sexta derrière elle.

- Tsch. T'as intérêt à rester en vie assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse revenir te filer un coup de main !

Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- J'aurai fini !

Grimmjow hésita encore une seconde avant de foncer à l'intérieur de la cathédrale. « Elle s'en sortira ! Et pourquoi je me pose la question ? Tsch ! »

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre Neliel ? Ricana Nnoitra en s'avançant vers elle.

Neliel se campa plus fermement sur ses pieds et tendit son sabre à deux main devant elle avant de glisser sur la lame.

- Je vais te vaincre, Nnoitra. Manifeste-toi, Gamuza.

Grimmjow ressentit le reiatsu flamboyant de l'ex-Tierca derrière lui. « Elle s'en sortira ! » se répéta-t-il alors qu'il sautait d'étage en étage jusqu'au toit. « Font chier tous ces cons ! »

OoOoOoO

- Mission refusée !

La réponse en deux petits mots retomba comme un couperet dans la grande salle de réunion des capitaines. Beaucoup gardèrent la tête baissée sauf Shinji qui coula un regard de biais vers le capitaine de la sixième. Celui-ci venait de déposer la requête de sauvetage du vice-capitaine de la neuvième auprès de ses pairs et le capitaine commandant Yamamoto venait de lui répondre en deux petits mots.

- On s'en doutait un peu ... mais c'était plus poli de demander la permission ! Souffla Urahara aux côtés de Kuchiki.

Le capitaine de la première arqua un sourcil et ouvrit l'oeil gauche.

- Kisuke Urahara. Vous semblez un peu trop prendre racine par ici ces derniers temps. J'ai été patient mais votre intrusion et vos manigances dans la douzième nous ont directement mené à refuser cette requête. Le Sereitei n'est pas une passoire à garganta que vous pouvez ouvrir où bon vous semble.

- Hum ... mes excuses Capitaine Yamamoto. Il est vrai que cette situation présentait une urgence inhabituelle et je crois que ce n'est pas encore fini ...

Une cavalcade et des coups de tocsin répétés semblèrent lui donner raison. Un membre de la section des renseignements entra comme une furie dans la salle de réunion.

- Capitaine Soifon ! Capitaine Soifon !

- Un peu de retenue, officier. Qu'est ce qui vous prend d'interrompre une réunion de cette importance avec tant de vacarme !

- Mes excuses, Capitaine. Mais c'est une situation d'urgence de niveau 1. Venez voir dans le ciel, vous comprendrez ...

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Siffla-t-elle en s'approchant d'une fenêtre. Mais ... impossible !

Les autres capitaines s'approchèrent à leur tour et fixèrent le ciel les yeux écarquillés.

- Quel est ce prodige ?

- Je dirai que c'est le Hueco Mundo. Fit Ukitake plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Comme dans un miroir ... murmura Shunsui.

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils en voyant les éclairs rouges zébrer le ciel du Hueco Mundo.

- Ce n'est pas naturel et je crains que si ces éclairs traversent le ciel pour arriver au Sereitei, rien de bon n'en sortira.

- Tu as raison, jeune Capitaine. Approuva Urahara resté en retrait.

- Tu le savais ! S'exclama Soifon prête à se jeter sur lui.

- Tout doux. Murmura Yoruichi à son oreille.

- Non, je l'ignorai mais j'ai fait des recherches sur la chose que nous avons vu émerger des sables du Hueco Mundo lorsque nous y étions. Et je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé quelque chose de probant, sauf ceci.

Il sortit de sa manche un vieux manuscrit orné d'une croix.

- Ce document doit provenir de l'ancienne église de Karakura, celle-là même qui a été brulée en 1666 par les villageois. C'est un extrait de leur document sacré, la Bible. Il a été recopié et illustré par l'un des moines.

- Et alors ? Demanda Shinji en se rapprochant de lui ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport entre les deux choses.

- J'y viens. Il parle de la fin du monde tel que les hommes le connaissent et de l'Apocalypse avec l'apparition de quatre cavaliers semant la terreur et la mort sur leur passage. Il y est aussi question de l'élévation d'une tour, appelée tour de Babel, élevée par les hommes pour atteindre Dieu. Tous avaient alors le même langage.

- L'Apocalypse ... murmura Ukitake.

Urahara ouvrit l'ouvrage et s'arrêta sur une double page illustrée représentant une tour et des éclairs tout autour.

- Ceci est une illustration de la tour de Babel sans doute au moment de sa destruction par Dieu qui d'abord leur donna des langues différentes, semant la confusion entre eux et rendant impossible la fin de la construction. Au lieu de privilégier l'accession à un but commun chacun mit en avant son intérêt personnel.

- Une tour ? Reprit Byakuya. Un peu comme cette cathédrale.

- Oui, je suppose que l'esprit détraqué d'Esdras s'est nourri de tout ce qu'il avait appris lors de son existence humaine en tant que moine et a donné ce résultat. Sa vision de la tour de Babel ...

- et sa vision de l'Apocalypse. Termina Yoruichi.

- Que sais-tu de l'Apocalypse ? L'interrogea Shinji.

- Il y a eu de nombreux écrits et de nombreuses versions de l'Apocalypse, y compris un texte d'un certain Esdras. Mais qui n'a rien à voir avec le démon auquel nous avons affaire. Le point commun de ces textes est la fin du monde, la destruction des hommes et la résurrection des morts parmi les vivants. Visiblement, il a bien assimilé tous ces textes.

Hitsugaya fixait encore le ciel d'un air sombre.

- J'imagine qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas à unir le Hueco Mundo avec le Sereitei. Le monde des hommes est également menacé.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant certaines choses. Fit Shunsui en se frottant le menton. Il a choisi sciemment une humaine, une hollow et une shinigami pour créer sa tour. Il a ensuite utilisé son frère comme réceptacle ; Ulquiorra étant lui-même un ancien humain, un hollow et à présent un shinigami. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi dérangé que nous le pensons.

- Est ce vraiment l'important ? S'écria Soifon. Notre devoir n'est-il pas plutôt de nous occuper de ça ?

La canne du Capitaine-Commandant s'abattit au sol recentrant l'attention de tous.

- L'heure est grave. Nous devons rester unis face à ce danger. Ulquiorra s'est rendu de son plein gré au Hueco Mundo, nous le laisserons agir là-bas. Nous allons nous occuper des deux mondes, le Sereitei et le monde des humains.

Il donna ses directives à tous et la réunions s'acheva. Byakuya sortit avec Yoruichi et Urahara qui s'arrêta en croisant les bras, le regard dissimulé par son bob.

- Et maintenant Byakuya Kuchiki ... que comptes-tu faire ? Suivre les ordres ...

Byakuya ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter.

- Oui ...

Yoruichi eut un demi-sourire.

- Ceux du Capitaine-Commandant ?

- Les ordres que me dicte ma fierté.

Il s'éloigna d'eux les laissant seuls.

- Il ne changera jamais. Sourit-elle avec un éclat de tendresse.

- Heureusement pour lui. Il est temps de rentrer Yoruichi. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail dans les heures à venir.

OoOoOoO

_Chapitre plus court que d'habitude et peut-être moins dense, moins conforme à ce que j'écris d'habitude mais les circonstances ne sont guère habituelles. _

_Je tenais à publier aujourd'hui pour vous faire part de mes sentiments en tant « qu'écrivain » même de seconde zone alors que d'autres chroniqueurs ou dessinateurs de talents sont morts à l'heure qu'il est._

_Je ne ferai pas de cette fic une tribune, loin de moi cette idée mais en tant que citoyenne française, en tant que citoyenne du monde, libre de penser, libre d'écrire je ne peux accepter ce qui est arrivé._

_Je suis aussi mère de deux enfants qui n'ont pas demandé à naître dans ce monde, enfants voulus et aimés, enfants à qui je voudrais léguer un monde libre, un monde en paix, un monde où ils pourront penser, dire et écrire librement, sans craindre d'être abattus lâchement par des individus au pire conscients de leur folie et de leurs actes au mieux ignares ..._

_Je crois en l'Humanité, je crois en l'Homme, je crois dans le meilleur que chacun peut apporter à l'Autre, sans peur, en toute confiance ..._

_Mais cette croyance a été secouée, fortement ébranlée. _

_Je suis Charlie ... nous sommes tous Charlie ..._

_A bientôt ! _

_Bisou ... Kiss ...__قبلة __...__נשיקה __...__キス __... bacio ... beso ... φιλί...համբույր ...__吻 __...__키스 __... __किस __...поцелуй ...__קוש_


End file.
